


The Rebellion

by blackpearlruby



Series: Cora Charlton's Guide To The Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canonical Character Death, Dumbledore's Army, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Romance, Smut, Triwizard Tournament, hoggy warty hogwarts, part 2 of 3, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 169,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearlruby/pseuds/blackpearlruby
Summary: In retrospect, she should have known that she was going to fall hard for him. He is kind, handsome, funny, smart, creative and fiercely protective of his family and friends. The qualities, that according to Juliet, made her fall in love with Sirius. Cora's heart didn't stand a chance. The sad thing is he only thinks of her as his conceited teammate and the quasi-sister of his brother's best friend. But she shouldn't be thinking of feelings right now. Not when Dark Times approach, not when her brother's life is at risk, not when she learns that she has a role to play in the brewing war.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Cora Charlton's Guide To The Wizarding World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834498
Comments: 108
Kudos: 172





	1. Rescue Mission

_Cora lifted her wand to shield her and Ginny from the curses that the Carrows were sending them._

_“Impedimenta!” She heard from behind them and saw Amycus Carrow being thrown on a wall, falling behind Minerva McGonagall who was battling Corban Yaxley. She quickly threw a stunning spell at Alecto who was thrown against one of the portraits whose inhabitants ran to another frame. “HAVE YOU SEEN SNAPE?!” Harry asked angrily, sprinting past her._

_“He just passed with Draco-”_

_She didn’t even get to finish her sentence because Harry was running to the direction she pointed at. Ginny was battling another Death Eater while Tonks was exchanging spells with Rowle._

_“Cora, look out!”_

_She was almost hit by the Cruciatus Curse that Amycus Carrow sent but a stunning spell hit Amycus and he was rendered unconscious again. Over six foot tall of redhead and grin dashed towards Cora. They stood back-to-back as two more death eaters started to battle them._

_“Thanks.” Cora said breathlessly, putting the death eater to a full-body bind curse. “Where’s the better looking one?”_

_"He's helping out Tonks." The redhead answered, tilting his head towards Tonks and his identical twin. "Figured I should give you a hand. I am also very offended by your question. I am clearly the better looking twin-"_

_“Eh-” Cora shrugged with a tone of dismissal, not letting him finish his sentence._

_“Hey, just because you’re his girlfriend-” He didn’t see Silas Avery pointing his wand and getting ready to send a curse in his direction. Cora waved her wand and levitated Silas away. “Thanks for that.” He sighed._

_“Don’t mention it, Freddie.” She smirked._

_Then she heard it. The cries of Fawkes, who flew from the Headmaster’s office and weep in lament._

_“I’m afraid it’s going to happen soon, Cora.”_

_She remembered their Headmaster saying a few days ago in his Office. He was looking at his hand that time, the one that is covered with bandages. He told her that she must prepare because the inevitable is near. And based on how Fawkes acted, it seemed like it just happened._

_Albus Dumbledore is dead._

…..

“What did you say their names are again?” Granny asked as they sat in a muggle restaurant in Piccadilly.

“Noreen Kirkby and her mother, Mrs. Jemma Kirkby.” Cora said.

“How come I seldom hear about this Noreen girl when you talk about your friends at school?” Pippa asked as she sipped her jasmine tea.

“If you don’t notice, Granny, I don’t always talk about my friends from school.” Cora answered. “Of course you always hear about Kenny and Megumi because I am closest to them, and Harry, because well-” Cora shrugged. “He’s Harry Potter.”

Pippa was about to say something more, but she stopped when two figures stood in front of them. A dark haired woman carrying an expensive looking handbag and a dark haired girl who was about Cora’s age. Cora almost snorted when she noticed that the girl was scowling a bit.

“Madam Charlton.” The woman greeted and shook Pippa’s hand. “My name is Jemma Kirkby and this is my daughter, Noreen.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Kirby.” Pippa greeted her pleasantly. “Sit, please.”

The two women talked for a bit and the girls were having a silent conversation. Cora trying really hard not to laugh at the other girl.

‘What?’ The other girl mouthed angrily. Cora shook her head and smirked at her drink.

By the end of the meal, Madam Charlton seemed to be convinced that the Kirkbys are good people and that Mrs. Kirkby would really look after Cora in the week that the girl would be staying with her classmate’s family.

“Thank you again, Mrs. Kirby.” Pippa said and shook the hand of the other woman. “I assure you that Cora would be on her best behaviour.”

“I’m sure she would.” Mrs. Kirby said with a smile.

“I should go then.” Pippa turned to Cora. “I’ll see you in a week, Cora. Noreen.” She smiled at the younger girl who gave a forced smile. Then she walked away to Paul, who was already waiting in front with the car.

Cora made sure that the car already drove away before looking at the young girl pointedly.

“What?” Noreen said.

“You could have been a little more charming.” Cora rolled her eyes. “We were lucky that she didn’t even suspect a thing-”

“Why do I have to be the little girl?” Noreen grumbled. “I could have been the mother-”

“Because Remus could handle the situation better than you.” Cora said. “You were scowling the whole time.”

“To be fair, he emulated Ms. Kirkby really well.” Remus, who was under the guise of being Mrs. Kirkby, said. “She does have a frowning face, that girl.”

Noreen Kirkby was a muggle-born Ravenclaw classmate of Cora. She decided to use the name because 1) She is from a different house, so there is a reason why Cora didn’t mention her that much before despite being good friends, and 2) She is a muggle-born, so it would be more difficult for Pippa to check who their family really is as it is not the practice of the Ministry to keep records of parents and relatives of muggle-borns. Cora was sure that her Granny would check at least the name, so she could not give a made-up one.

The Plan started to form in Cora’s mind a week after Sirius’ escape. She still doesn’t know the full context of the spell that kept her Aunt Juliet- well, her mother- in stasis. But she knew that she had to get Juliet out of there. She had a feeling that whatever happened to Juliet these past few years was not good, but she was sure that she would rather be with Sirius than kept in that shelter by David. Afterall, Juliet faked her death just to be with Sirius. So, she asked her father and godfather for help.

“I think we should go.” Sirius said, his polyjuice potion is starting to wear off. His hair was transforming from straight to its natural curls. The people that he and Remus imitated are a mother and daughter who Sirius got hairs of from his recent travel to Greece.

“Lead the way.” Cora nodded.

She followed Sirius and Remus out of the restaurant. They walked for a bit to a small alley and the two adults took out their wands. The little girl, who was really Sirius, held out his hand for Cora to take. He just got a new wand from Gregorovitch, who was used to getting dodgy calls from Dark Wizards for the right price. He didn’t even bat an eyelid when he saw Sirius walk into his shop in exchange for a very special artifact in the Black Family Vault that Sirius was more than happy to get rid of.

Cora linked her arm in her Father’s and felt herself being sucked on a tube. She opened her eyes a moment later and saw that they were in a residential part of London.

“This is where you’re staying?” Cora raised her brows. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“The place itself has powerful defensive contraptions.” Sirius answered. “Remus and I added more protective enchantments to ensure that we are all safe.”

“Do you have any idea how strange it is to talk to a little girl with a mustache?” Cora frowned.

“Bloody hell-” Sirius covered his upper lip and nose with his hand. “Let’s just go in.”

“Where-” Cora stopped talking when the two houses (Number Eleven and Number Thirteen) they were standing in front of started to move. Another house started to materialise in front of them, it looks the same as the other houses, only battered and frayed.

“After you.” Remus said.

Cora stepped on the old cobblestone steps and pushed the door to go inside as there are no door handles. She was greeted by a dimly lit hallway full of cobwebs.

“Where exactly are we?” Cora turned to her Father who was now fully himself and has transfigured the girls clothes to clothes appropriate for himself.

“Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Delia.” Sirius sighed. “My childhood house.”

…..

“Why are we doing this tomorrow again? And why are you coming with us?” Remus asked. They were sitting around the dinner table, eating his cooking and discussing the plan.

Cora was given a brief tour of the house earlier, which she found out belonged to The Black Family. Sirius is the only direct male heir of the Black bloodline, thus the house belongs to him after his parents died a few years ago. She also met Kreacher, the Blacks’ old house-elf, who called her the spawn of the two _‘Blood Traitor Runaways’_. The elf kept on talking to someone behind a curtain. It turned out to be a portrait of Sirius’ mother, her Grandmother, who loathed Sirius and by extension, her.

There were a couple of rooms upstairs, but Sirius warned her that they hadn't fully checked the dark objects around the house. So they all had to settle in sleeping bags in the Drawing Room, that Sirius and Remus already partially cleaned.

“I had a feeling.” Cora said, taking a mouthful of her porridge.

“You had a feeling?” Remus raised his brows.

Cora sighed and took out something from her bag. It was a vial of golden substance. “You do know what this is, right?”

“Where did you get Felix Felicis?” Remus looked at her suspiciously.

“Perks of being a spoiled rich pure-blood child, I guess.” She shrugged.

“Cora-” Remus started to chastise.

“Calm down, Remus.” She rolled her eyes. “My friend Jacob heard about this bloke Mundungus Fletcher who can get potions like these at the right price.” Cora explained. “I figured that we would need it, so I bought two vials. It’s kind of pricey, but it’s all worth it if we succeed.”

“Scheming to break your mother out of whatever prison David got her in? Doing possibly illegal transactions with Dung?” Sirius snorted. “She really is my daughter.”

“You know Mundungus Fletcher?” Cora asked.

“A long time ago.” Sirius answered.

“Oh, that’s why he told me I really look like my Father.” Cora said. “I thought he was just brown-nosing when he recognised me as David Charlton’s child.”

“You were lucky that it was Dung who she transacted with.” Remus shook his head at Sirius. “Next time, can you please tell us before you make any move? What if he was dangerous?”

“Then I wouldn’t have made the trade.” Cora answered. “Remus, I may look like a stupid spoiled pure-blood brat, but I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. Don’t worry, I did my homework first before contacting him.”

Remus knew that his goddaughter is smart, he did teach her for one year. But he was still displeased. She is too young to be doing these kinds of things by herself.

“Anyway, I bought two vials of Felix Felicis from him and I tried a bit of one for a test run.” Cora continued. “Then I had a feeling that we should get her on the midnight of August First and that I should be there. It’s Grandfather’s fifth death anniversary but Granny actually agreed for me to stay at a classmate’s this week, so I knew that The Felix Felicis is working and that I should follow what my gut dictated when I had it.”

There was a moment of silence where they all contemplated on the plan. Cora’s plan is well thought of, but there are still a million things that could go wrong.

“Well, let’s just hope it works for us tomorrow.” Remus said with a sigh.

…..

Cora double checked if everything they need is in her pouch. It was the afternoon of July 31st, Harry’s fourteenth birthday, she noted. It was the day that they would be sneaking Juliet out of the Home that David hid her in.

“All set?” Sirius asked and she nodded.

Remus glanced at the map of where he should apparate again before patting Cora’s shoulder. “It’s going to be alright, Cora. You’re with us, we’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Don’t worry, Little Love.” Sirius assured. “We’ll get your mother back.” Cora smiled hopefully and took his hand. “Ready?”

“Yes. We’ll see you later, Remus.” Cora said and she felt herself being sucked inside a tube again. They arrived at an alley near Saint Agnes’ Home.

“Here it goes.” She took out a flask of Polyjuice Potion and wrinkled her nose at the smell. She took one swig and almost heaved at the taste. She felt her insides start to writhe and a burning sensation started to form from her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes, then she started to feel her limbs stretch and hair hair colour change. The burning sensation was gone and she faced Sirius. “How do I look?”

“Can’t even tell that you’re a teenage girl.” Sirius said in approval to the middle-aged woman standing in front of him. She was a random villager from Caldwell Valley that Cora happened upon in her visits to the town proper in the last month. “Let’s go.” He then transformed to his dog form.

It was the Home’s open day. The one day of the month that they allow family members and friends to visit the patients and freely do whatever they want as long as it is within the grounds. Cora found out about it when she called the Home in a payphone in Caldwell Valley, pretending to be an insurance salesperson. She called last week again, posing as an animal shelter worker who wanted to help the patients by bringing a therapy dog.

“Name, please.” The attendant in the front desk cheerfully asked.

“Georgia White.” Cora said, making her voice deeper. “From the-”

“Animal Welfare Society. Right. Please fill this up.” The attendant gave her a clipboard. “We’ll be needing the dog’s name as well.”

“Snuffles.” Cora answered. “His name is Snuffles.” She started to fill up the form with random addresses and answers before giving it back to the attendant who already had her name tag ready.

“Everyone is at the lawn.” The attendant informed them. “Have a great afternoon!”

Cora and Sirius made their way to the lawn, but instead of sitting near the patients, they sat beside three gossiping nurses. “Go and mingle so we wouldn’t look too suspicious.” She whispered at Sirius. He gave a small bark and started to go around playing with patients and other therapy dogs.

It almost made Cora smile, it was obvious that her father enjoyed being with people, but being a prison escapee made it impossible for him to go outside. At least, he can run around freely even for a few hours.

She, on the other hand, sat there and listened to the nurses. She soon found out their names, what time their shifts will end, and where they are all staying.

Sirius and Cora stayed until eight in the evening, the last hour of the open day. They left at the same time as the other guests and Cora even signed off in the registration form that she filled up. They walked back to the alley again, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion on Cora slowly wearing off. She had to take it two more times throughout the afternoon.

“So?” Sirius asked, changing back to his dog form.

“The two witches on the side, not the middle one.” Cora said. “The middle one is staying overnight. Their shift ends at midnight.”

“Perfect!” Sirius said. “I’ll send a Patronus to Remus.” He waved his wand and muttered the charm silently. A black dog appeared from the tip of his wand and ran away from them.

“You really have to teach me how to do that.” Cora said.

“Don’t worry, Delia. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for me to teach you everything that I know.” Sirius smiled. “For now, we have to get you something to eat.”

Cora took out two more flasks of Polyjuice Potion from her bag and handed one to Sirius. They transformed to Mr. Tate and Leona Tate, a father and daughter from Caldwell Valley. They went to a nearby Nando’s and had dinner while talking about school, The Quidditch World Cup and other random things. It was nice to pretend that they were just a normal father and daughter enjoying their chicken, and talking about normal things.

They transferred to a nearby coffee shop by ten and they saw a taxi parked near Saint Agnes’ Home. Remus has arrived. It was a quarter past eleven when Sirius and Cora left the shop and went back to the alley. Cora reached for something in her bag and handed a silver cloak and a small vial with golden liquid to Sirius.

“He’s still worried that you went back in the country after just a few weeks.” Cora said. “But I managed to convince him to lend the cloak to me.” They drank the Felix Felicis and she suddenly felt loads better and a lot more confident that they would be able to get Juliet out of this place.

“I feel bad that we can’t take him with us.” Sirius frowned. “I think Harry is not being treated properly by his Aunt and Uncle. I don’t think they even celebrate his birthdays.”

“He’s going to the Weasleys’ for the World Cup, so that should be better.” Cora said, ignoring the jolt in her stomach when she mentioned the surname.

Sirius put the invisibility cloak on. “Wait for me, okay?”

Cora felt him leave and he was back in not even half an hour later. “That was fast.” She commented.

“They were knocked out pretty easily.” Sirius said. “Those poor nurses must have been so tired.”

She took out two new flasks of Polyjuice Potion and they added the hairs of the nurses.

“How do you even have that much flask?” Sirius made a face.

“It’s from Mother- Emilia-” Cora told him. “She is a potioneer. I asked Kelpy, the nicer house-elf, to make multiple copies of the flask.”

“Do you have a feeling that we should sneak in using the cloak and we should just drink the Polyjuice Potion inside?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “It would look weird if we come from outside since the front desk lady didn’t see the nurses leave.”

Sirius and Cora went under the invisibility cloak and tried to silently walk through the front lobby. Once they were out of sight from the front desk, they took off the cloak and drank the Polyjuice Potion, transforming them to the two nurses that were locked by Sirius in one of the bigger cleaning closets. Their clothes were transfigured to nurse attires with a wave of Sirius’ wand.

“She’s upstairs.” Cora led him as she had with Lucia months before. She remembered that night perfectly. It seemed only yesterday when she and her former governess were here at Saint Agnes’ Home to investigate Mr. Bailey’s weird phone call.

When they arrived at the fifth room on the left from the lobby, Cora was not surprised when she found it locked. She gestured to Sirius and he pointed his wand at the knob, when he tried to open the room, the lock wouldn’t budge. Their brows furrowed. Cora tried to open the door again and this time the knob turned.

_Well, that was odd._

They crept inside the room but were surprised to find that Juliet was not the only one there. “Nurse Peggy?” Jonathan Bailey was surprised that the nurses were able to enter the room. “How did you-” He stopped and froze as the body-binding curse that Sirius casted hit him.

“Sorry, Mate.” Sirius told Jonathan’s paralysed form. “We can’t have you messing this up for us.” Sirius waved his wand again to remove Jonathan’s memories and put a sleeping spell on him. Then he placed a silencing charm on the room because something inside him is telling him that he needed to.

They should have done something and not just stare at Juliet’s sleeping form. However, something inside Cora was telling her that she should not do anything and just wait for a few minutes. She supposed that the nagging feeling was also felt by Sirius who also did nothing.

The chime of the bells signalled that it was already midnight. Midnight of August First to be exact.

There was a gurgling noise and a scream from Juliet. She opened her eyes in panic and started panting. Her eyes widened as she saw the nurses in front of her and she frantically stood up and tried to run from them. She almost hit the floor if not for the strong arms that caught her.

“Easy there.” Sirius said, trying so hard to remain calm. “I heard you were sleeping for five years. Your muscles are still trying to get used to movement.”

Juliet’s eyes widened. She knew that voice. It became hasher and deeper, but she could never go wrong with that voice. Even the way he held her, it was the same as all those years ago, even if he is under the guise of a middle-aged nurse.

“Sirius?” She croaked.

“Hello, Jul-bug.” Sirius grinned and she sobbed in relief, wrapping her arm around his neck.

 _Sirius found her. He was here, not in Azkaban. He is here to save her. But then, where was he all these time?_ There were some moments in her life, memories that were starting to come back.

_“Here she is, Juliet.” David said as he showed a picture of a grinning seven-year-old child. “Cora celebrated her birthday last week-”_

_“Who?” Juliet frowned._

_“Cora-”_

_“Who is Cora?” She asked dazedly._

_“Cora, your daughter Cora.” David reminded her. “Your baby.”_

_“My baby?” Juliet suddenly remembered. She has a child, but she doesn’t know where her baby is. “My baby is this big?” Tears fell as she looked at the photograph. Then, she remembered something, or rather, someone. “But where is Sirius?”_

_“Juliet-”_

_“Where is Sirius, David?” Juliet asked, looking around wildly. “I have to get to Sirius, David. I have to get to Dumbledore, I have to tell him. Sirius is innocent, it was Pe- It was Peter all along. I have to save Sirius!”_

_“Jules.” David tried to stop her from standing up. “Calm down, please.”_

_“No, I have to get to Sirius-”_

_“Obliviate.” She heard from behind her._

That was a couple of years ago. The last time David was here was last Christmas, it was her baby’s tenth birthday. That means that next year, her baby would be going to Hogwarts. _Where was Sirius for seven years?_

“I think we have to go.” Juliet was surprised when she saw another nurse with them.

“Yeah, I agree.” Sirius said.

“Can you walk?” Cora asked Juliet as she took out the invisibility cloak from her bag.

“I don’t think I can.” Juliet quietly said as she felt numbness in her legs.

“Right.” Cora nodded. “I think you need to-”

“Conjure a wheelchair.” Sirius finished for her and brandished his wand. A wheelchair appeared in front of them and they helped Juliet to it, then they placed the invisibility cloak on top of her, making sure that she was well-covered. “We need to change too.”

He changed his and Cora’s attire to casual ones. Then they started to walk to the lobby, Sirius pushing the wheelchair and Cora walking beside him. They were in the lobby when the front desk lady noticed them.

“Peggy, Andrea.” The lady greeted. “Done with your shifts?”

“Yes.” Cora answered. “Just putting this out front.” She gestured at the wheelchair Sirius was pushing and the line of emergency wheelchairs in front of the Home.

“Do you need me to call you a taxi?” The lady asked.

“No need, there’s a taxi right here.” Cora said as Remus pulled up in front of them. He pointed his wand at the lady in front and casted a Confundus Charm as Cora and Sirius helped Juliet, who was still under the invisibility cloak, inside the car.

Juliet was gaping at the taxi driver. She knew that face. But he was different from the friend that she remembers, this man is ragged and tired. _Can it really be him?_

“Remus?” She asked quietly from under the cloak. “Is that you?”

“Hello, Jules.” Remus smiled kindly.

“Wha- what?” She released a shaky breath.

“We will explain later.” Remus said. “We need to get out of here first.” Sirius got in the front seat just as the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off.

“Bye!” Cora waved at the lady and sat beside Juliet. “Let’s go.”

Remus nodded and started to drive away. Once they were out of sight, Juliet pulled the cloak away from her face. “What in the bloody hell is going on, Sirius? Why do you have James’ cloak?” She was shocked at how much Sirius and Remus had aged. _Sirius has a mustache for Merlin's sake!_ “Why are you-”

“We’ll explain once we get to the house, Love.” Sirius said. “You might get a bit of a shock.”

Cora sat stiffly beside Juliet. _She didn’t know what to do. Should she say something? Should she hug Juliet? She is Cora’s mother after all. But they don’t really know each other._

Luckily, the awkward moment was avoided by Remus’ announcement that they were there. It was some sort of a garage for taxis, the one that she and Remus identified before they went here.

“How did you get them to let you borrow a car?” Cora asked.

“Er~ Thing is.” Remus scratched the back of his head. “They actually don’t know.”

“What?!” Cora’s eyes widened.

“We were just borrowing. Don’t worry about it, Cora.” Remus assured. “They didn’t even notice. It was lucky that I drank that Felix Felicis or I would have missed the proper timing.”

The three of them felt a tug telling them that they should go.

“It’s too cramped in here.” Sirius said. “We won’t be able to apparate side-along.”

“We’ll do it in pairs.” Remus said. “Cora goes with me and you apparate with Jules.”

He stood up and went out of the car and so did Cora. She took her Godfather’s hand and felt herself being squeezed into a tube. When she opened her eyes, she was in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place again. There was a loud pop beside her and when she turned, she saw Sirius and Juliet already there.

Juliet was still weak, so Sirius had to hold her against him so that she wouldn’t fall. “Isn’t this Grimmauld Place?”

“It is.” Sirius smiled at her. “Welcome Home, Jul-bug.” 


	2. Juliet's Tale

The four of them were all quiet as they went inside and settled in the Drawing Room. Cora was looking straight at Juliet who was staring at her. She can't help it, Cora is not one to avoid eye contact. It led to a lot of awkward situations when she was younger. When someone looks at her, she looks back squarely until the other one feels uncomfortable and breaks the staring competition.

Juliet cleared her throat and averted her eyes from the girl. She was the nurse who was with Sirius earlier, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wore off and instead of a nurse in her thirties, Juliet was surprised to see that it was a teenage girl. The girl is probably about sixteen or seventeen, almost the same height as Juliet, her dark hair fell in soft curls about six inches below her shoulders, and her eyes were the same shade as Sirius'.

At first she thought that the girl was just a Black cousin, but when she looked closer, she saw who else the girl looked like. Juliet was not stupid, she is a Ravenclaw, after all. But if this girl is really who Juliet thinks she is, then nothing makes sense.

"I'll be brewing tea." Remus cleared his throat and patted Sirius in the back, before leaving the family alone.

Cora slowly sat on one of the armchairs parallel to the couch where Sirius was sitting beside a resting Juliet. "Hi, I'm Cora. Cordelia." She said gently to the woman. "I'm your daughter."

"Yeah." Juliet said calmly and smiled. "I figured that a while ago. Hello, Little Love." She was still processing everything. "I wasn't just there for seven years, was I? How long?" She turned to Sirius.

"Thirteen." He answered solemnly.

"Thirteen." Juliet whispered then looked at Cora. "Wow. Thirteen years. So you're? What sixteen now?"

"Turning sixteen on December." Cora replied.

"Sixteen." Juliet exhaled. "Sixteen. Wow. My daughter is. Sixteen, whew-"

"Calm down, Love-"

"You do not tell me to calm down, Sirius Black!" Juliet hissed. "Not when I- I-" She gulped and took a deep breath. "Thirteen years. I have missed thirteen years. I was just-" She looked at Cora again. "I was holding you in my arms. You were three- we were waiting for Sirius to come back and you were only th... three-"

She started to sob. "Thirteen years! I haven't- She's all grown up now. My baby is all grown up and I- I didn't even know." She cried in Sirius' chest.

"It's okay." Sirius and Cora looked at each other with concern as Juliet weeped. "It's okay." He murmured comforting words in his wife's ear.

"If I had been there for thirteen years, then where have you two been?" Juliet asked, breaking away from Sirius. She has visibly calmed down now, but was still crying.

"Well-" Cora started, feeling that she should tell Juliet first before Sirius informs her of his current... _predicament_. "Actually, I only found out that you were my parents a few months ago-" She stopped when she heard Juliet gasp, but continued when Sirius nodded at her.

"I grew up believing that Papa - David - was my father and Emilia was my mother. They were kind enough, not really caring or affectionate, but not hurtful or scary." She frowned when she remembered Lucius Malfoy in the Bulstrode Party years ago and Leo's boggart, Silas Avery. "Mostly it was Granny and Kelpy, one of the house-elves, who took care of me."

"Mother is still alive?" Juliet asked hopefully and Cora nodded with a smile. "What about... Father?"

"Grandfather Robert died five years ago, exactly on this day." Cora informed Juliet.

"Yes, of course." Juliet whispered. "That evil old man."

_Juliet was trying to keep up with her brother's long strides while holding a crying Cordelia in her arms. The almost three-year-old girl woke up from a nightmare and had been yelling that 'Daddy is going to be taken by the big, cloaked, baddies to the scary place'._

_Sirius left frantically last night after checking on Juliet and Delia. He just got home after a Death Eater ambush in Norwich when he saw the Dark Mark above Godric's Hollow. After making sure that his two girls were safe, he immediately went to the Potters' cottage two blocks away to check on his best friends and godson._

_Then everything went to hell._

_She waited for three hours for any news from Sirius but didn't get anything. She sent messages from their friends in the Order but only one answered: Remus._

_'Remain where you are, please don't attempt to contact Sirius. Someone will come and get you.'_

_She wasn't able to sleep in worry and to add to that Cordelia woke up wailing for her dad. She was trying to pacify her daughter when she heard the news in the WWN. Lord Voldemort is gone, Harry defeated him, James and Lily are dead, and Sirius was arrested for murdering twelve muggles and Peter._

_Juliet tried to contact them again: Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, Hagrid, Elphias, even Mundungus, but none of them answered. It was then that she realised why they were avoiding her. They don't know about the switch. They didn't know that Peter was the Potters' Secret Keeper. No one would answer her or come and get her, so she turned to the person she trusted the most after Sirius and the Order members. Her brother, David Charlton._

_David responded to her, of course. He apparated in front of the quaint Charlton-Black home in Godric's Hollow and told Juliet that they were not safe and that she should come with him. Being the trusting little sister that she is, she obliged._

_They apparated in the outskirts of Bristol, he gestured for Juliet to follow him and she did. She was led to a three story townhouse at the end of the street, possibly another house that her brother invested on. David instructed her to wait for him in the Drawing Room and she tried to soothe Cordelia again while waiting for him._

_She heard someone approaching. "David, we have no time. You have to help me, we've got to save Sirius-"_

_"You little harlot!" Juliet felt a sharp slap on her face that made her fall on the floor. It was good that she was not holding Cordelia or she would have dropped her baby._

_"Father-"_

_"We were told that you died of Dragon Pox." Robert seethed. "Your Mother mourned for you, I mourned for you! What we didn't know is that you faked your death to play pretend house-"_

_"Father, please." David interrupted. "This is no time for that. Juliet is in danger, her daughter, your granddaughter is in danger. If the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ever finds out her connection with Sirius Black-"_

_"Ha!" Robert said. "Then your sister is on her own. She was the one who decided to have this little abomination with the Black rebel. I would not-"_

_"Do not call her that!" Juliet said loudly and glared at her Father. "Never call my daughter an abomination. She's the light of our life, the product of our love-"_

_"Love?" Robert laughed. "You think that vermin loved you?! After impregnating you with a bastard child-"_

_"She's not a bastard." Juliet smirked. "Sirius and I were married, Father. Cordelia is a legitimate Black and Charlton. Probably the only legitimate Charlton who could continue your blood line."_

_Robert froze at the statement and David sighed. "You see now, Father. Why we need to help Juliet? If Dawlish starts sniffing, he would find something. And once he finds out that Juliet is alive and married to the most notorious mass murderer-"_

_"He's not." Juliet pleaded. "Believe me, David. I know Sirius, he would never do that. I know something that Dumbledore and the others don't know. I just need people to listen to me."_

_"Are you mad?" Robert asked. "Who would listen to a girl who dropped out of school, faked her death, hid from her parents and got married secretly to a runaway who turned out to be a murderer-"_

_"I SAID HE'S NOT!" Juliet stood up. "You know what? I think asking for your help was a mistake David. I'd rather go to the Wizengamot myself-"_

_"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE, YOUNG LADY!" Robert boomed. "Not to the Aurors, not to Dumbledore, not to the Wizengamot-"_

_"Why, Father?" Juliet spat. "Are you afraid that it might hurt your chances to get reelected as Minister for Magic? Being connected to Sirius Black?"_

_Robert glared at her with venom._

_"After all these years, you are still obsessed with power." Juliet shook her head. "A man is wrongfully accused, Father. My husband, the Father of your grandchild, the man I love, is wrongfully accused and you want me to stay put?! I am done with this."_

_She marched to the couch and lifted the crying Cordelia into her arms. "I can't believe I trusted you, David. I will save Sirius, with or without your help-"_

_Robert waved his wand and Juliet's arms and legs snapped together. David waved his wand to levitate the screaming child for her not to fall._

_"I'm sorry, Juliet." Robert said. "But I can't let you do this. Being connected to that man would hurt our family. I will not risk it." He turned to David. "Find a suitable place for her to stay. We can't have her out and spewing nonsense. Not while I am at the peak of my career, not when I have plans to rehabilitate the Wizarding Community after what the Dark Lord did."_

_"We can't keep her there forever, Father." David said. "I know Jules, she will find a way out. Why not just keep her at home and say that she has been Imperiused-"_

_"She is supposed to be dead, David." Robert said coldly. "We will keep her that way. You will keep her that way. As for her stubbornness. She can't say anything to anyone if she can't remember, can she?"_

_"You are not planning to use a Memory Charm on Juliet, are you?" David asked, a bit alarmed._

_"I am afraid it is the only way." Robert said solemnly. "To keep us safe."_

_He raised his wand and pointed it at Juliet's head. She wanted to say something, she wanted to plead, she wanted to reach for her baby, but she can't do anything. She can only hear her Father's plans and David being an accomplice._

_"What about the child?" David pointed at Cordelia who was still levitating and crying._

_"We will bring the child to Charltonham, then we decide what we do with her." Robert answered. "I am sorry, Juliet. Obliviate."_

_What he didn't know is that behind him, David was also pointing his wand at them. It was an old magic, something that he happened upon in one of the books in the restricted section when he was in his final year at school. It was his way of apologising to his sister. He never thought that Robert would do this to her. So he chanted the spell in his head while their Father erased Juliet's memories._

"It's called Dominus Maledictum Incantatem." Juliet said after recalling that night. "It reverses the curse of the caster once the caster dies. Father used a lot of Memory Charm on me that it almost drove me mad. I remember waking up one day with all of the memories trying to flood back in my mind. My brain felt like it was burning, my head splitting into two-"

"Then it went away." She continued. "I didn't know what happened but it just stopped. When I woke up, you two were in the room trying to sneak me out and I clearly remember the times that Father casted the Memory Charm. Twenty-two times. He erased my Memory Twenty-two times in seven years." Juliet shook her head. "Then all those twenty-two Memory Charms were boken as soon as he died. No wonder I went nuts! Thank Merlin, you found me." She smiled at Sirius.

"Actually, she was the one who found you." Sirius tilted his head towards Cora.

"Really?" Juliet turned to her daughter and smiled.

"I got curious." Cora shrugged. "Jonathan Bailey went inside Papa's - I mean, David's- study. I eavesdropped and heard that they were keeping you somewhere. You were supposed to be dead."

"We made a smart one." Sirius told Juliet. "She was the one who planned for your escape. Made me and Moony her henchmen." He chuckled which made Juliet laugh.

Their laughter died down and Cora noticed Juliet frowning. "If I was kept in a Home for thirteen years, and Cordelia was raised as David and Emilia's child-" Juliet looked at Sirius. "Then, where have you been all these years?"

"Er- well, that-" Sirius stammered. "You know, love-"

"Out with it, Black." Juliet glared.

"I was in-" Sirius struggled for words. "You know-"

"He was in Azkaban." Cora finished for him and he looked at her pointedly. "What? She's bound to know soon."

"I was planning to break it to her gently, Delia-"

"You are a fugitive on the run and is currently the most wanted man in Britain." Cora rolled her eyes. "You can't break that to anyone gently."

"I don't know why but I see a lot of Lily in her and I like it very much." Juliet grinned.

"Pippa, more like it." Sirius shook his head.

"Anyway, so that's the short version of what happened to everyone in the past thirteen years." Cora said, standing up. "I don't know about you two but I am starving and I am sure that with how long Remus is in the kitchen, it's not just tea that he has prepared."

Sirius kissed Juliet's forehead and smiled. "I'll get some food. You still have to rest for a bit before you should move."

Juliet nodded and smiled. The father and daughter were about to leave the drawing room when Cora heard her name being called. She turned around to see Juliet looking at her nervously.

"Is it- is it okay if I hug you?" Juliet asked unsurely.

Cora looked at Sirius who smiled at her encouragingly, then she nodded at Juliet. She walked to the couch where the older witch was laying and let herself be engulfed in the older witch's arms. 

"My baby." Juliet said with a quiet sob. "My baby is all grown up."

.....

Juliet was able to walk by herself the second day. Her long hair, which used to be half blonde and half brunette was chopped into a bob cut ending above her shoulder and was all blonde now. She also insisted on cleaning some parts of the house so that they could stay someplace else instead of just the drawing room.

By the third day, the drawing room was almost restored to the elegant one that Sirius remembered from his childhood and they already have three rooms cleaned. Sirius' old one in the fourth floor where Sirius and Juliet are staying, an old guest room on the fifth floor which is now Cora's room, and Great-Uncle Alphard's old room where Remus sleeps. Cora has also been reacquainted with Buckbeak, the Hippogriff who they helped escape with Sirius last June. He has been staying at Sirius' mother's room, much to the anger of Kreacher the house-elf and Walburga Black's portrait.

"I almost forgot that I am related to Draco Malfoy." Cora said in distaste.

It was the fourth day since they broke Juliet out of the Saint Agnes' Home. Remus and Juliet are cleaning the kitchen and the foyer, while Sirius and Cora were tasked to clean the first floor rooms including a thorough clean of the Drawing Room. Now that the walls are cleaner, Cora can see the Black Family tree in the tapestry better.

"It's not the Malfoys I am worried about." Sirius said, looking disdainfully at the embroidered face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Andromeda." Cora tilted her head at the part of the tapestry that's been blasted off.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister." Sirius answered. "She was disowned for marrying a muggle-born, Ted Tonks-"

"Tonks!" Cora exclaimed. "Andromeda is her mum. She was in seventh year when I was in first year. We met at Diagon Alley, she's a-"

"Metamorphmagus." Sirius finished for her. "Dromeda was so proud, sent me pictures when young Dora was a few months old."

She continued walking and checking the names in the Black Family Tree when she happened upon another person who was blasted off. "Cedrella Black?" She looked at her Father for an explanation.

"Married Septimus Weasley-"

"Weasley?" Cora asked. "Not-"

"Uncle of Arthur Weasley." Remus walked in the Drawing Room. "Don't worry, you're only related by marriage. Not by blood."

"Oh." Cora said flatly and smiled. Remus tried to hide the smirk on his face. "Why would I be worried? I was merely curious."

"Dinner is ready." Juliet called from the ground floor.

The three marched to the now clean and well lighted dining room and sat on their usual seats. Sirius at the head of the table, Remus on his right, Juliet on his left, and Cora beside Juliet. Dinner for tonight is roasted lamb and mashed potatoes that Remus bought in the nearby market.

"So, you were telling me about the time you won the Quidditch cup." Juliet reminded Cora. It was her favourite thing to hear now, the stories about Cora's time in school, her friends and their adventures. Much to her delight, Cora has become quite close to Harry, her best friends' son, who was like a son to her as well.

"Yes. Quidditch Final last year." Cora clapped her hands together. "It was against Slytherin." Sirius and Juliet made noises of disgust. "And the Slytherin team's tactics were a bit distasteful to say the least-"

"It's true." Remus agreed. "It was the dirtiest school match I have seen, worse than that time when James broke his arm."

"Everyone was a bit violent that day." Cora recalled. "Marcus kept on crashing against Angelina, Fred was sending bludgers to the Slytherins, Draco tried to knock Harry off his broom by holding the end. Bole hit my shoulder with his bat, said I looked like a bludger-"

"What?!" Sirius straightened. "That little-"

"Oh please. I'm fine." Cora roller her eyes. "Anyway, I remember that I was trying to kick Warrington off his broom-" Sirius looked a little too happy at that "- then I heard Lee Jordan announcing that Harry is diving for the snitch and we won."

"Finally after years of cursed brooms, loss of limb, monster attacks, accidents. We finally won the cup." She grinned. "It was a bit more dramatic because Oliver, our captain, was graduating. He was all red in the face and crying. I have a photo of that, Colin Creevey gave everyone in the team a copy. Sadly, I left it in Charltonham."

"That's too bad. I wanted to see if Harry really does look like James like these two say." Juliet pointed at Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, you'd think we've gone back in time." Sirius said as he sipped sherry from his goblet.

"Actually-" Remus waved his wand and a thick book fell beside him. "Professor McGonagall gave me this as a keepsake for my last day-"

"Is that the Hogwarts Year Book?!" Cora gasped and Remus smirked.

"Let's see." He said, flipping through the pages. "Seventh years, faculty, staff. Here we go, Quidditch Teams. Starting with the champions, of course." Remus grinned as he passed the book to Sirius and Juliet.

"That one in the middle sitting down is our Captain, Oliver Wood." Cora started to point at the picture to tell them who is who. "Then beside him are the two youngest in the team, Katie Bell a classmate and Harry, of course-"

"That's not-" Juliet's eyes widened when she saw the photo. "That's James. That's actually James."

"Told you." Sirius said pointedly. 

"Then that's Angelina Johnson standing behind Katie." Cora continued. "Then there's me beside George Weasley-"

"George Weasley?" Sirius frowned.

"He looks a lot like- Hang on." Juliet said at the same time. "He's not Fabian Prewett's nephew?"

"Fabian, that's George's middle name." Cora said. "I think." She added when she saw her godfather's brow raise.

"He is." Remus replied to Juliet then pointed at the twins in the picture. "That's Fred and George Weasley, beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The twins that Molly Weasley had a few months before Cora was born."

"Hm... Fabian Prewett's nephew." Sirius remarked.

"Is... that a bad thing?" Cora asked.

"Not really, no." Sirius shook his head. "But you should go ask Juliet, she's very acquainted with Fabian Prewett-"

"Not this again!" Juliet scoffed. "It was one Hogsmeade weekend. And you were in a double date with James, Lily and that Gryffindor girl that Lily was always with-"

"I don't follow." Cora interrupted. "What are we talking about?"

It was Remus who answered. "Fabian Prewett was Juliet's first boyfriend-"

"First date!" Juliet protested. "It was just one-"

"Your first boyfriend is George Weasley's uncle?" Cora asked Juliet.

"Was-" Juliet corrected. "Was his uncle. We lost Fabian in The War, him and his twin, Gideon. They were good friends of ours."

The table turned silent as the three former members of The Order of the Phoenix lamented on their old friends.

.....

"Are you ready?" Cora asked 'Noreen'. They were standing behind a bench in Hyde Park where Pippa Charlton is sitting. It was where 'Mrs. Kirkby' and Pippa agreed to meet for the 'Kirkbys' to drop Cora off.

"I don't think I ever would, but I have to." 'Noreen', who was actually Juliet under the guise of a Polyjuice Potion said. Beside her was Remus who was posing as 'Mrs. Kirkby' and Sirius in his dog form. "Let's go."

"Granny!" Cora dashed towards Pippa.

"My lovely girl! Did you have a wonderful week, Darling?" Pippa gave her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"The best week, Gran." Cora grinned and turned around, only to see Juliet smiling sadly towards Pippa.

Juliet really wanted to talk to her Mother and tell her that she is really alive, however, it was too risky. They do not know the whole truth about what happened that November 1st, they don't even know if Pippa is in on all of this. The adults decided that keeping everything a secret from the older witch is the best way to go about it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon." Cora said, giving Juliet, Remus, and Sirius a hug.

"Keep in touch, Cora." Remus smiled, just like the last time, he used magic to get his and Juliet's voice altered to fit their physical appearances.

"Always be careful." Juliet hugged Cora longer.

"I will." Cora nodded, then she patted Sirius in the head. "Snuffles." Sirius barked and wagged his tail at her.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Kirkby." Pippa shook Remus' hand. "And you too, Noreen."

"It's nice to see you again, Madam Charlton." Juliet said.

Remus and Cora shared a look. Juliet looked like she was about to cry.

"Nice to see you again, Dear." Pippa smiled and turned to Cora. "We should go, Cora. Your Father has gone mad this week, I think the pressure of the Quidditch World Cup has gotten into him. Thank you again."

Remus gave her a small bow, Juliet said goodbye, and Sirius gave another bark.

"I'm going to miss you all." Cora said quietly. "Stay safe." She said as she followed Pippa to where Paul was already waiting with the car.

.....

"Open it!" Pippa clapped her hands as she handed the brown envelope to Cora.

It was two weeks before the Quidditch World Cup Finals and Hogwarts letters had been sent out. This year's letter is very important to Cora because of two things.

"I got it." Cora showed her shiny new Prefect's Badge to the people around the table: Pippa, David, and Emilia.

"I knew you would." Pippa said proudly. "No matter what academic rank they have given you, you are still the best in your year, have special awards for services for the school, represented Hogwarts in a learning program abroad, and a member of the Champion Quidditch team. You were a shoo-in."

"Congratulations, Cora." Emilia said cordially.

Cora took another piece of parchment from the envelope and released a shaky breath. "My Transfiguration O.W.L. Result, I got an Outstanding." She grinned.

"OOH! I am so proud of you, my dear girl!" Pippa stood up and kissed the top of Cora's head. She started to go on and on about how lucky she is that she is Cora's grandmother and how she would surely get back her rank this year, and how they should celebrate.

However, David Charlton was not thinking about his foster daughter's O.W.L. or Prefect appointment. He was thinking about his sister. His sister who has mysteriously disappeared from the place where he placed her in to keep her safe.

Juliet could not have done it alone, she was weak after being in stasis for the past five years. But the door could only be opened by someone who is directly related by blood to Robert Charlton. His Father made sure of that before they locked Juliet up in that facility. Which means that only three people can open that door: David, Juliet, and Cora.

David stared at the little girl that he named as his daughter. Cordelia, the little girl who was screaming for her parents on her first night in Charltonham. The poor, defenseless, three-year-old who lost her parents and had her memories taken away.

If she really was the one who opened that door, that means that she knows the truth about Juliet. She knows David's secret. She found a way to sneak Juliet out despite his efforts. It means that Cordelia Black is much more dangerous than he ever thought she could be. 

* * *

Author's Note: I drifted a bit from Canon and made the Weasleys not directly related to Sirius. Next chapter is the Quidditch World Cup!


	3. Tents and Match

“Are you sure you have packed enough?” Pippa asked. She was standing outside the Charltonham gargoyle gates.

Beside her was Cora, who like her grandmother, is donning muggle clothes. It was the directive of the Ministry that they should all dress like non-magic folk for this event to prevent suspicion. So Cora wore a red and blue patterned button down that closes on the collar as a ribbon, fitted blue trousers, and navy sneakers. Her hair is also up in a ponytail and her wispy fringe was combed carefully in her forehead.

“It’s just one night.” Cora reasoned. “I have packed clothes for the match, nightwear, and clothes for the morning-”

“But if the match lasts for days again-”

“Then we wouldn’t have time to change clothes, Granny.” Cora said pointedly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“What’s the rush, Darling?” Pippa took her time going down the stairs.

“I have a few people to meet.” Cora answered. “My friends from school and-”

“Your friends from the Uagadou program, right?” Pippa confirmed.

“Yes.” Cora grinned. It’s been a year since the Transfiguration Learning Program in Uagadou School of Magic and she has been keeping in touch with the three other students in the program with her. They agreed to meet up this afternoon before the match.

“Well, come on then, Eager Eagle.” Pippa chuckled and held out her hand. “Are you sure you will be okay?”

“It’s going to be alright, Granny.” Cora shrugged. “It’s just side-along apparition.”

“It’s your first side-along apparition, Dear.” Pippa said. “The first time is always uncomfortable-”

“I’ll be fine.” Cora sighed and held on to Pippa’s arm. She can’t very well tell her grandmother that she’s been hitching apparitions since December.

“Right then.” Pippa started to count down. “Three, two, one.”

They disappeared with a pop and reappeared in a clearing.

“Nine twenty-three A.M.” Cora heard someone with a squeaky voice say beside her. “From Caldwell Valley, England.”

“Good Morning, Webber.” Pippa nodded at the man.

“Welcome to the World Cup, Madam Charlton!” Webber said gleefully. “Here, let me look at your campsite. You are on Field Site One, please look for Mr. Roberts.”

“Thank you.” Pippa smiled. “Come along, Darling.”

They walked for about a quarter of a mile of nothingness before they finally saw a tent city. In front of it is a small cottage where a man is waiting for them. According to her Granny, the site managers are the muggle landlords of the place where the tents are set-up. They have been assisting since the start of the tournament and had to have their memories wiped a couple of times whenever they see something unusual.

She almost shuddered at the thought. After hearing what Juliet had to go through, she had developed some sort of aversion with Memory Charms. Pippa was the one who talked to Mr. Roberts and after just a few moments, she was already pulling Cora to where their tent is supposed to be.

Their place is nearer to the stadium and is in a higher position on the hill. They had to do a bit of a walk to their designated space, so Cora was able to see the tents. Some of them looked ordinary, one was three storeys high, another one had a garden and fountain in front of it. But most of the tents looked unusual, they looked like plain cloth being held up by poles.

“Here we are.” Pippa said eagerly.

“This.” Cora pointed at the cloth held up by poles and frowned. “Really?”

“We have to follow the protocols set by the Ministry, Dear.” Pippa explained. “Your Papa was in the committee who drafted the guidelines for the World Cup.”

Cora shrugged and trudged inside. It was only going to be her and Granny who will be camping out for the Quidditch World Cup Final. David is going to be on a twenty-four hour Ministry duty from this morning until tomorrow and Emilia decided not to go. She set her small backpack purse down, then rummaged for her even smaller drawstring pouch.

“I have to meet a few friends, Granny-”

“You’re not staying for lunch?” Pippa’s forehead furrowed.

“I’m still full.” Cora said.

“But the Fawleys and Averys are having lunch with us.” Pippa reasoned.

“I really have to meet my friends.” Cora gave her an apologetic smile. “Besides, we just had breakfast with Great-Uncle Eustace and Sullivan yesterday, and we’ll see the Averys at the match tonight.”

“Cora-”

She gave a quick peck on her grandmother’s cheek before rushing out of the tent. “Bye, Granny. I’ll see you later!”

…..

One good thing that came out of being the ‘daughter’ of the Junior Minister for Department of Transportation who is always busy at work is that Cora has access to the files in his study. And being as crafty as she is, she quickly found a way to shuffle campsites here and there and make room for them in Field One, where the Weasleys are staying.

Of course, no one noticed. No one ever pays attention to something as small as campsite arrangement when they have to think about anti-muggle security or thousands of groups traveling through portkeys or arrangements for the other heads of magical governments.

Cora wandered around the field hoping to find the Weasley’s tent before lunch. She agreed to meet with Andrew, Steph, and Nik near the Bulgarian tents at one. She saw a few familiar faces while searching: Melvin Catterick, a classmate from Hufflepuff, Marietta Edgecombe, Cora’s academic rival, and her best friend, Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, her teammate from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, a classmate of Harry’s, who gave her an Ireland support banner.

She was walking for about half an hour already when she saw a familiar shade of red hair. “Ron!” 

“Cora!” Ron grinned and turned to her direction.

“Finally!” Harry exclaimed. Him, Hermione, and Ron greeted her with a hug. “I was beginning to worry that you didn’t make it.”

"It's the Quidditch World Cup. I'm not about to miss the Quidditch World Cup." Cora said pointedly. She handed him the drawstring pouch where the invisibility cloak is. "Thank you, Harry. Really. We couldn't have done it without the cloak."

“You don’t need to- It’s fine.” Harry said. The four then huddled closer together. “How- how are they? Is he-”

“They’re fine.” Cora said, assuring her younger friends. “All three of them. They’re more than fine, actually. They’re great.”

“Where are they staying?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well, the consensus is…” She paused to look at him. “I can’t tell you or anyone else.” Harry was about to protest but Cora cut him off. “The less people who know, the better. But they’re safe. Remus is managing, Juliet’s excited to meet you in person, and he’s… he’s worried about you.”

“I’m more worried about him.” Harry said in a low voice. “It’s not even been three months. What if they’re still looking for him?”

“He made this decision, Harry.” Cora patted his shoulder. “We have to trust him. By the way, where are you off to?”

“Getting water.” Hermione answered. “Mr. Weasley insists that we do everything the muggle way. He says that we have follow Ministry protocols-”

“Oh, please.” Ron scoffed. “Have you seen this place? More than half don’t follow the Ministry’s guidelines. Dad just really wanted to camp out like muggles.”

There was already a queue on the tap when they got there, but they were able to fill their kettle and pots. Cora offered to help them and they could really use an extra set of hands.

“Harry! Cora! Over here!” They heard the unmistakable voice of Oliver Wood bellow. “I knew you would be here. World Cup Finals, wouldn’t miss it for anything! Who did you come with?”

“I came with my Granny.” Cora answered. “Papa is overseeing things, but I’ll be with him during the match.” They will be on the top box, the same area as the Weasleys, according to the seating chart that Cora saw.

“Er- the Weasleys.” Harry said tilting his head at Ron. “That’s Fred and George’s brother, Ron.”

“Ron! Right.” Oliver said. A middle aged couple went out of the tent. “Dad, Mum. These are my former teammates at Hogwarts. I got the Cup thanks to them. Cora Charlton and Harry Potter-”

“Harry Potter!” Mrs. Wood gushed. “An honor to meet you!” She said as she shook his hand. Mr. Wood also shook their hands.

“What have you been up to, Oliver?” Cora asked.

“I just signed with the Puddlemere United Reserve Team!” He answered happily. Cora was sure that their Oliver was kidnapped by pixies and replaced him with this Oliver. He is too happy to be the serious, somber Captain that used to shout at them during drills. 

They chatted for a bit about how their summers have been. “Anyway, I wouldn’t keep you two. I just wanted to see if you had a good summer. Say ‘Hi’ to the twins for me. See you around, guys! And tell Angelina to keep that Cup in your hands this year!”

They said their goodbyes and continued on their way back to the camp. “Weird.” Harry remarked. “Wood just said that we should tell Angelina to win this year, but Fred and George said that she did not get captain. Did you get Captain?”

“Me?” Cora pointed at herself and frowned. “I only got a Prefect’s Badge. Do you reckon it’s Katie?” Harry shrugged.

“Wood seemed sure that it was Angelina-” Harry suddenly stopped on his tracks and some of the water splashed on the front of his clothes. Cora peeked around to see where he was looking and saw that he was smiling idiotically at Cho Chang. She heard Ron and Hermione sniggering behind them.

“Harry, must you always act like that in front of Chang?” Cora said, remembering last year’s match with Ravenclaw. They won, but Harry was really playing weirdly. “Just go and talk to her-” 

“I can’t do that!” Harry groaned. “We don’t even know each other that well.”

They saw a group of French students talking about their summer homework and Cora cringed. She could have been one of them by now if she was not sent back to Hogwarts last year. After a few paces, finally made it back to the Weasleys' tent. 

George Weasley was leaning against one of the tree trunks looking down with his arms folded across his chest. 

_Cora gulped._

His long, red, hair fell down his face, and she realised that he looks really handsome when he's brooding. She prefers him smiling and happy, of course. “You took ages-”

“Hello, Charlton!” Fred beamed when he saw her.

“Hey, Cora!” A voice from behind Fred called.

“Hi, Fred! Hello, Ginny!” Cora smiled at the two. “Weasley.” She nodded at George.

“Who’s your friend?” A tall man with bright red hair and blue eyes holding a matchbox asked.

“You must be Mr. Weasley!” Cora held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Cora Charlton-”

“Cora Charlton!” Mr. Weasley shook her hand happily. “You saved our Ginny two years ago, in the Chamber of Secrets. I never get to thank you properly-”

“Oh no, no. That wasn’t me.” Cora shook her head. “It was all Harry. I was unconscious half the time-”

“But you followed Ginny-” Mr. Weasley reasoned with a smile, “-to make sure that she’s okay. And you stopped- you know, errr- the thing in the notebook.”

Cora smiled graciously.

“You should have lunch with us!” Mr. Weasley suggested gleefully.

“I don’t want to impose-”

“NO!”

Cora and George said at the same time. Almost everyone turned to George, except for Cora. _Of course he didn’t want her there, she’s not a friend and he thinks she’s a bit annoying._ This just confirms that.

“Nonsense.” Mr Weasley dismissed with the wave of his hand. “You should stay. We packed baked treats that my wife, Molly, made.”

Cora remembered the chocolate cake that Mrs. Weasley sent after five dementors attacked her last March. The cake was delicious and the idea of having pastries baked by Mrs. Weasley sounded tempting. 

“Sure.” Cora beamed. “I think I’ll stay. Thank you, Mr. Weasley.”

“Excellent! Why don’t you hand that to George over there?” Mr. Weasley pointed at the pot of water that she was holding. “It might take a while, but I’m sure that you can keep yourselves occupied.”

“Let me get that.” George Weasley grunted as he took the pot from Cora’s hand. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his finger graze hers in the lightest of touch. _This is bad._

“Have you gotten that fire started yet?” Ron asked.

“No. Dad’s having too much fun with the matches.” Fred answered.

Mr. Weasley was finally able to light the matches with Hermione’s help. Cora really enjoyed cooking with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. It was like as Ron said, a real muggle camping.

“Let’s sit here.” Ron directed her, Harry and Hermione to a space beside the tent.

They carried the stools that they took from inside and they started eating. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were still busy with the boiling pot and the twins were standing near the small table where the pastries are laid out. They seemed to be arguing over food and Cora just saw George harshly slapping Fred’s hand away from a plate.

Ron was supposed to say something when two shadows fell over him. He suddenly shut his mouth as George and Fred sat beside them.

“Treacle tart?” George offered to Cora.

“Oh, no. It’s fine-” Cora shook her head and smiled at George. She wasn’t about to take the only slice of treacle tart on his plate. That’s just rude.

“No, really, take it, Cora. I almost lost a hand because of that.” Fred glared at his twin as he transferred the slice to her plate.

Cora’s eyes widened. George was probably saving that for himself. “No, it’s okay-”

“It’s fine.” George Weasley gruffly said.

Cora had a chance to talk to Mr. Weasley and Ginny while eating. Mr. Weasley works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and was able to get top box seats from Ludo Bagman for helping Otto Bagman with his lawnmower trouble. She also found out that three more Weasleys are going to be apparating after lunch. Bill, who Cora just found out is the oldest, Charlie, the prefect who led Cora and her classmates to The Gryffindor Tower on her first night at Hogwarts, and Percy Weasley, the familiar one who just graduated.

Cora politely said goodbye to the group after thanking Mr. Weasley for lunch. She also told them that she will see them later at the match as they are seated in the same area.

It was almost one when she arrived outside the Bulgarian campsite.

“There she is!” A familiar voice called.

“Nik!” Cora beamed as she turned to her friend. “Andrew, you’re already here too!” She gave each of them a hug. “Steph?”

“You know Steph.” Andrew chuckled. “Couldn’t trust that girl to be on time-”

“Hey!” Stephanie protested as she appeared behind them.

“You know we’re not supposed to apparate, right?” Nik asked. “Cora’s dad will have your head if he sees you-”

“Or if Cora reports you.” Andrew said teasingly.

“Cora’s not going to tell anyone.” Stephanie said confidently as she linked her arms with Cora’s. “And you wouldn’t too.” She pointed at the two boys.

Stephanie Seo, Andrew Ogada, and Nikolai Krayev were at the Advanced Transfiguration Learning Program at Uagadou last summer. The four of them became good friends and they all kept in touch throughout the year.

“Here.” Nik started to hand them some scarlet banners.

“Bulgaria, really?” Cora raised her brows and took out the green banner that was given to her earlier by Seamus Finnigan.

“Ireland.” He rolled his eyes. “Of course. You sure you don’t want to?”

“Sorry.” She shook her head. “Anyway, what have you all been up to?”

Stephanie, Andrew, and Nik were all in their final year in school last year. The last to graduate was Stephanie just last June. 

“Auror Academy.” Stephanie replied. “A bit boring actually, they are still teaching us theories.”

“You’ve been there for literally a month, Steph.” Nik shook his head and Steph made a face at him. “I’m very nervous for September first, actually. It might be a little awkward to teach my former schoolmates. But I got the job. I am officially the new Transfiguration Professor at Koldovstoretz.” He grinned.

“Yeah, Congratulations!” Cora said followed by Andrew and Stephanie. Nikolai always wanted to be a teacher, he said so to them last year.

“Look at you guys, getting your dream jobs.” Andrew huffed. “Meanwhile, here I am, in my boring desk job at the Ministry. Doing tons of paperwork.” He was the first to graduate of the three of them and was immediately recruited as part of the Department of Magical Authority at the Ugandan Ministry of Magic. “How about you, Cora? Still set on being a healer?”

“Of course.” Cora nodded. “I’ve also got good news. I just got an outstanding on my Transfiguration O.W.L.”

“That’s great!”

“Fantastic!”

“I knew you would!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, buying merchandise, talking who has the better team (well, Nik and Cora are), and eating treats from merchants who pop about and sell snacks and sweets. It was almost five when Cora, together with Stephanie, made her way back to the Charlton tent.

“Bye, Steph!” She called.

“Bye, Cora! I’ll see you later.” Stephanie said. “But if I don’t, then keep in touch.”

Cora went inside the tent and the smile was wiped from her face when she saw who was waiting for her.

“Mr. Avery, Leo.” She said with a flat tone.

“Cordelia!” Silas gave her a brief hug. “I told you, you should call me Silas.”

“Hey, Cora.” Leo smiled and nodded at her.

“What are you doing here?” Cora asked.

“Well, we missed you at lunch.” Silas answered. “So we reckoned we should just get here early to walk with you to the stadium.”

“Imagine my surprise when I saw Silas and Leo outside.” Pippa said with a little annoyance in her tone. “Are you hungry? Where did you eat lunch?”

“I had supper with my friends from the Uagadou program, so I’m pretty full.” Cora replied. “Had lunch with the Weasleys and Harry earlier.”

Silas stiffened at the mention of the names. He really did not fancy his future daughter-in-law to be associated with blood traitors and Harry Potter. 

“I am hoping to rest for a bit before the match, so may I be excused?” Cora asked her Granny.

“Certainly, Dear.” Pippa nodded. “Go ahead.” She marched towards her room noting that someone was following behind her.

“Can we talk?” Leo asked. “Please.”

Cora sighed and nodded for him to get in. “So?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, Cee. I don’t know-” He grimaced and sighed. “I don’t know what happened to us, we used to be best friends and now we’re just-”

“Oh, I know what happened.” Cora answered in a sharp tone. “You kept on letting me down. You discarded me like a piece of used parchment in first year when I was sorted to Gryffindor. Then you humiliated me by dating Orpington even after our engagement was announced. Do you know what you made me look like?”

“Cee, please-”

“A fool! That’s what.” Cora whispered angrily. “You made me look stupid and pathetic.”

“I’m sorry, alright?” Leo shook his head. “I mucked up, badly. I know that. I’m really sorry.”

“You can apologise all you want. It won’t change the fact that you hurt me multiple times.” Cora had actually forgiven Leo in her head. He’s her best friend and the person she grew up with. Even if she’s cross with him, she could never hate him. But, she’ll let him suffer for now. Maybe that’ll teach him to be more respectful. If they are to be married, then he needs to know that she matters too.

“I won’t be able to do anything anyway, I’ll be stuck with you for the rest of my life.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“I told you. I will fix it, right?” Leo said. “I promised that I would give your freedom to you-”

“Can you just go?” Cora asked. “Please.”

Leo sighed then nodded. “I really am… sorry.” He said before leaving.

…..

“Here we are!” Pippa said happily as they climbed up the stairs to their seats. Behind her is Cora, Leo, and Silas Avery. David is already with the Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys. Jacob Yaxley, his father, Corban, and sister, Olivia are already seated. “Arthur!”

“Madam Charlton!” Arthur shook Pippa’s hand. “And Cora!”

“Hello, Mr. Weasley!” Cora grinned and waved at the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione in the row. She proceeded to her seat behind them and stopped when she saw an elf beside her seat. “Hi?”

“Hello, Miss.” The elf squeaked timidly.

“Aren’t you, Mr. Crouch’s elf?” Cora asked.

“Miss remembered Winky?” The house-elf asked.

“Mr. Crouch?” Harry turned to her. He was really close, so he heard the conversation.

“Yes, Mr. Crouch, the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation.” Cora answered. “He always brings Winky here in events. Where’s Mr. Crouch, Winky?”

“Winky doesn’t know.” She answered silently. “But the Master said he will be here soon.”

“Here.” Leo handed her a pack of jelly slugs and sat beside her.

“Actually, is it alright I have those? We can swap.” She gestured at the pack of candy that he was carrying.

“Sugar quills?” Leo frowned and exchanged with her. “I never knew you liked sugar quills, jelly slugs were your absolute favourite.”

“Preferences change.” She shrugged, glancing briefly at the tall redhead sitting in front of Leo.

The top box is almost full now. Ludo Bagman has also arrived and is sitting beside David. “Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup.” Ludo said, his voice booming throughout the stadium and drowning all the cheers and shouts of the audience. The blackboard changed from a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans advertisement to a scoreboard. Cora screamed with the crowd. “And without further ado, let me introduce- The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”

A hundred beautiful women with skin as luminous as the moon and white gold hair walked to the pitch. So this is how a veela looks. Cora has heard about them before but she has never seen one. The veela started to dance and he saw the change in atmosphere among the men in the crowd. Ron almost dropped his omnioculars if Hermione hadn’t caught it, Harry was leaning forward, and Fred Weasley was gaping at the dancing women.

The veela started to dance faster and her friends started to stand up. Harry braced himself against the railing and Cora had to hold him back to stop him from jumping to the stadium. Beside him, George was grappling with Fred who was trying to do the same. And Hermione was shaking Ron who looked like he was about to dive to the Black Lake.

She looked around the box and saw that more than half of the people in their box were standing up: Draco was being pulled by his parents back to his seat, Cora’s other hand (the one that’s not holding Harry) was firmly gripping on to Leo to make sure that he doesn’t stand up, Ginny and the eldest Weasley was holding on to Charlie, Mr. Weasley has his arms against Percy to prevent them from standing up, and David is stopping Pius Thicknesse, an officer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, from plunging into the crowd.

“Harry! What are you doing?” Cora hissed.

The music stopped and the men started to blink and look around. She can see that they were waking up the trance that the dancing veela put them in. She pulled Harry down to his seat as the angry shouts of the men demanding for the veela to come back started. Fred and Ron also sat back down, but they still looked dazed.

“Glad that was over.” She heard George mutter with a sigh of relief.

Bagman cleared his throat. “And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!”

“Excellent!” Ron exclaimed loudly as a comet circled around the stadium then split into two. The two comets then formed a rainbow, then connected again to form a huge dancing shamrock. The shamrock exploded and thousands of gold started to fall to the Quidditch pitch, with the audience all trying to catch some of the gold. Cora grinned when she realised that the dancing shamrock is actually hundreds of leprechauns which means that the gold falling right now will disappear in just a couple of hours. The leprechauns stopped dancing and settled to their seats in the field on the other side of the veela.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen. Let us all welcome, The Bulgarian National Team!” Ludo Bagman roared as cheers were heard from the red side of the crowd. “I give you: Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! And Krum!” The crowd cheered the loudest when Viktor Krum, the youngest and the best professional seeker in the world flew in, wearing his scarlet robe and putting his hands up for the crowd to cheer louder.

“That’s him! That’s him!” Cora can hear Ron saying two seats from her.

“And now please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Bagman said and Cora like the rest of the people in her row started screaming and cheering wildly. “Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigly! And- Lynch!” Seven players circled around the Irish crowd before stopping in front of the Bulgarian team. “And here all the way from Egypt, our referee, the acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch: Hassan Mostafa!”

The crowd clapped and cheered as Chairwizard Mostafa flew to the center of the field. He released the quaffle, two black bludgers, and the golden snitch, which circled around the players before flying out of sight. Mostafa blew his whistle and the scramble for the quaffle started.

“They’re off!” Bagman said as the chasers flew around the field. “And it's Mullet, Troy, Moran, Dimitrov, back to Mullet! Troy, Levski, Moran!”

The players passed the quaffle in a flash. Cora noticed that they did a much better version of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation that Wood taught to her, Angelina, and Katie last year for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

She was watching through her omnioculars when Troy, one of the chasers from Ireland, scored. The Irish supporters, including them, roared in delight. Cora can hear the singing shamrocks on her headband screaming loudly for Troy.

“What! But Levski’s got the quaffle!” Harry exclaimed. Cora rolled her eyes, of course he would watch the match in slow motion.

“Harry, if you are not going to watch at normal speed, you are going to miss things!” Hermione said as she jumped up and down in celebration for the Ireland goal.

Ireland scored two more in the next few minutes and Cora was astonished at how the three chasers worked together as a team. It was as if they were reading each other’s minds. She made a mental note of what the team is doing as it might help the Gryffindor chasers in this year’s Interhouse Quidditch Competition. The Bulgarian beaters were much more aggressive than the Irish beaters and it seemed to work their favour. Ivanova scored Bulgaria’s first goal.

“Fingers in your ears!” Mr. Weasley instructed as the veela started to dance. The boys who were affected a while ago, already learned their lesson and did not want to miss the actual match, so they followed.

“Dimitrov! Levski! Ivanova! Dimitrov! Oh- I say!” Bagmain announced as people started to shift their attention to Viktor Krum and Aidan Lynch who were diving towards the ground. At the last second, however, Krum pulled himself up and Lynch crashed. There were shouts of surprise and gasps from the crowd.

“That’s something I came here for.” Pippa chuckled.

“Fool!” Mr. Weasley said loudly. “Krum was feinting!” Bagman announced a time-out as trained mediwizards checked on Lynch.

“He’ll be okay!” Cora heard Charlie Weasley tell Ginny, who looked horrified at the scene. “He only got ploughed. Which was what Krum was after, of course.” A few minutes later, Lynch stood up and mounted his broom and the Ireland supporters cheered.

Ireland was able to score more goals in the next fifteen minutes and was able to increase their lead. The score was now one hundred and thirty to ten, with Ireland in the lead. The game was also stopped when Mostafa granted a penalty to Ireland because of the Bulgarian keeper’s excessive use of elbows. The leprechauns started to taunt the veela and the latter started to dance angrily.

Cora giggled when she saw Mostafa stop and almost fall in front of a veela. “Look at the referee!” She told Leo who seemed to have noticed and was also laughing beside her with his fingers plugged in his ears.

“Now we can’t have that!” Ludo Bagman said. “Somebody slap the referee.” A mediwizard, who also had his fingers stuffed in his ears, ran to the field and kicked Mostafa in the shin. The referee seemed to wake up in his trance and looked highly embarrassed, then he started to scold the veela. “And unless I am mistaken, Mostafa is trying to send the Bulgarian Team mascots away! Oh, this is going to be nasty!”

The Bulgarian beaters tried to argue with the referee and it resulted in two penalties against Ireland. There was another foul on Moran when Dimitrov shot straight to him. The Irish chasers were able to convert the penalties to goals which increased their advantage to thirty points.

The veela got really angry and lost control. They transformed into harpy-like creatures and started spitting fireballs at the leprechauns. “And that boys, is why you shouldn’t go for looks alone!” Mr. Weasley said expertly to his sons and Harry.

Quigley swung his bat at a bludger quite strongly and it hit Krum on the face. It looked like he had broken his nose, but he still continued playing.

“Look at Lynch!” Harry yelled. “He saw the snitch! Look at him go!”

Cora trained her omnioculars at the two seekers who were racing for the little golden ball. “They’re going to crash!” Hermione shrieked.

“They’re not!” Ron said.

“Lynch is.” Harry said and he was right. Lynch crashed for the second time in the game.

“The snitch, where’s the snitch?” Charlie asked wildly, Cora was able to hear him even if he was a few people away from her.

“He’s got it! Krum’s got it!” Harry pointed at Krum. “It’s all over!”

“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted as the blackboard flashed the final score, Ireland 170 to Bulgaria 160. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH AND IRELAND WINS!”

Cora cheered loudly with the Irish supporters. Awards were given and pleasantries from both sides were exchanged. When it was time for them to go, she said goodbye to her friends. Not Leo, though, they would be walking to their campsite with the Averys.

She stole one last glance to the Weasleys' direction and she caught George’s eye. They were staring at each other for quite some time, so she had to break eye contact.

“Ready?” Leo asked with a smile. Cora was a bit more friendly towards him after the match, so that’s a start.

“Yeah.” Cora cleared her throat and followed him, looking forward to a great night of festivities and celebration. 


	4. Effects of Fear

_“Where is that girl?” Juliet Charlton-Black took out her pocket watch and shook her head. “Cordelia Black! Get down here, we are going to be late-”_

_“Is she ready yet?” A boy no older than twelve appeared beside his mother. Aries Black is the spitting image of his father when Sirius was just starting Hogwarts except for his blonde hair, which he got from his mother. “We might be late! DELIA!”_

_“I’M GOING! I’M GOING!” Cordelia Black, or Delia, as her friends and family fondly call her, almost fell down the stairs of their two storey cottage. Luckily, her father strolled inside the house just in time to wave his wand and save her a trip to St. Mungo’s. “Thanks for that, Daddy!” She grinned._

_“I can’t wait 'til you pass your apparition test.” Sirius said. “It will make things much easier-”_

_“You mean she can get to more trouble and you wouldn’t need to always be there to save her stubborn arse.” Juliet rolled her eyes._

_“Now, now, Love. It’s not as if Delia is just getting into trouble for the sake of it.” Sirius defended. “Remember two years ago? She did that to save the school.” He looked at his daughter and winked. Delia giggled._

_Her father is talking about an incident two years ago when Delia and her two best friends played heroes and found out that their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Riddle, is the Heir of Slytherin who tried to kill the muggle-born students in Hogwarts by opening the Chamber of Secrets and letting a basilisk out._

_“Stop encouraging her. Won’t you?” Juliet rolled her eyes. “It’s bad enough that she wants to be an auror-”_

_“What’s wrong with being an auror?” Delia frowned. Her dad and Uncle Prongs both are._

_“It’s very dangerous, Delia.” Juliet chastised. “Do you know that I can’t sleep every time your father goes for an assignment? Merlin knows what would happen to my poor heart if my baby girl does too. And don’t you even think about it, Aries James Black-”_

_“I’m not even thinking about anything-” Aries protested but was cut off by his sister._

_“That’s cause you’re a thickhead-” Delia sniggered._

_“Mum!”_

_“Dad!”_

_Sirius just laughed at his children and Juliet was already losing patience. “Enough of that! We are going to be late, the Potters ought to be there in-” she looked at her watch “-three minutes. Come quickly.” Juliet led them to the fireplace in their sitting room._

_“Why are we meeting them in the Leaky Cauldron?” Aries asked. “Can’t we just go to their house? They live a block away.”_

_“They went to Lily’s sister’s for breakfast.” Juliet answered._

_“Urgh~ Harry’s going to be all sulky again because of Dudley.” Delia shuddered. Harry Potter, her best friend since childhood, can be a tad overdramatic, especially after meeting with his bully cousin, Dudley._

_“Delia, you go first.” Juliet instructed. “Dad will apparate at the same time and will be in the Leaky Cauldron once you get there, okay?”_

_Delia nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder. “DIAGON ALLEY.” She said as clear as possible before disappearing in emerald flames. Delia felt the weird sensation of going through people’s fireplaces again. She briefly wondered if it would feel the same once she starts apparating. She landed on the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and not even a second later, someone was already dragging her._

_“Finally! What took you so long?” Harry said exasperatedly as she was pulled to a table where her dad is sitting with a couple._

_“Hi Uncle Prongs! Aunt Lily!” Delia greeted them with hugs. “How was breakfast with the Dursleys?” She asked as Lily waved her wand to clean Delia up._

_“Dreadful-” James started to say but shut up when Lily glared at him. Just then, two blondes made their way to the table. “Oh, there’s my godson!” He grinned at Aries and Juliet._

_“Sorry for the wait.” Juliet said. “Someone took her time getting ready-”_

_“I was finishing Uncle Moony’s essay! I wouldn’t be late if he hadn’t assigned us an essay about ghouls-” Delia tried to defend herself._

_“Anyway, we should get going.” Juliet shook her head again at her daughter’s antics. “It’s supposed to be packed at Flourish and Blotts today since Hogwarts Letters were sent last week and everyone wants to buy their supplies before the World Cup.” The party of seven made their way towards the back of the pub. James tapped the correct brick that would open the wall to give them access to Diagon Alley._

_Juliet was right, it was indeed packed and not just in Flourish and Blotts, but also in the main alley itself. The group almost got broken up a couple of times. After a very uncomfortable walk, where they bumped into Neville Longbottom, a housemate of Delia’s who was shopping with his parents who are Sirius and James’ colleagues at the Auror Office, they finally made it to Flourish and Blotts._

_“Oh, dear! There are so many people!” Lily said worriedly._

_“Delia and I can go inside and get our school books.” Harry said enthusiastically._

_No, Harry is not excited to run errands. He just wants to go in because he was sure that his other best friend is already in and Harry has loads to tell him. “Auntie Juliet and Uncle Padfoot can take Aries at Ollivanders and you and dad can wait for us here.”_

_Lily looked at the busy bookshop and sighed. “I suppose that would be the most logical thing to do.” She gave Harry his school list and Delia took hers and Aries’ from Juliet. “Dad and I will wait for you, okay?” She said and her son nodded._

_“Delia! Stick with Harry, alright?” Juliet said._

_Delia nodded. “Good luck on your wand, Little Man!” She shouted to Aries as she and Harry started to make their way inside the shop._

_“I am not little!” Her brother started but Delia didn’t hear the rest of his complaints._

_“There he is!” Harry pointed at the back of the head of a silver blonde haired teenager who was in front of the store manager’s desk probably asking for his school books. “DRACO!” The silver haired teenager turned and grinned at his two black haired best friends who are making their way towards him._

_“Harry! Delia! I already asked the shopkeeper to get your books and Aries’ as well. You are both still taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, right?” Draco asked and the two nodded._

_Draco Black is Delia’s younger cousin and best friend. His parents had a nasty separation summer before his first year at Hogwarts which prompted Delia to introduce him to Harry on their first train ride to Hogwarts. The two hit it off right away and became inseparable after they were both sorted in Slytherin House._

_The three were very close, they even considered each other siblings rather than friends, especially after their near death experience two years ago when they went to the Chamber of Secrets and saved Harry and Draco's muggle-born classmate Hermione Granger who was taken there by mad Professor Riddle._

_They were talking about what happened to them the past week when Delia felt someone at her back. Harry’s eyes widened which made Delia turn around and look at who stood behind her._

_“Hello, Peter.” A tall redhead grinned at the mousy shop manager. “I need the books in this list.” He gave the list to the shop manager who scurried away to the storeroom. “Black! I didn’t see you there. Hello, not-black-haired Black, Potter.” He beamed at them then focused his attention to Delia. “Having a nice summer, Black?”_

_“Ye-yeah-” Delia stammered and blushed. “How was your summer, George?”_

_“Great! My brothers are back home for the Quidditch World Cup! Dad got us top box seats.” George Weasley said excitedly. “You’re going too, right?”_

_Delia bobbed her head a little too eagerly that Harry had to elbow her to stop. “Dad also got us tickets.”_

_“You will be going with this lot, I suppose?” George gestured at Harry and Draco._

_“Uh-huh.” Delia said with a nervous giggle that made her cousin roll his eyes._

_“Here you are-” The mousy shopkeeper said as he handed George his stack of six books. George gave him a couple of galleons and sickles as payment. “Just wait a bit for yours.” The shopkeeper told Draco. “It’s taking a while because there are four sets.”_

_Draco nodded and frowned when he saw the stack of six books that George was holding. “Don’t you have to get your twin’s books too, Weasley?” He asked._

_“Oh! These are all mine and Fred’s books.” George said happily. “We only have three classes each this year, isn’t that great? Anyway, I’ve got to go, I still need to meet up with Fred and Lee at Gamble and Japes. See you around!” He waved at them as he left the bookshop._

_“Must you always be a bumbling idiot in front of George Weasley?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just talk to him properly! You’re on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team together for Merlin’s sake!”_

_“I’m a reserve.” Delia hissed. “Also, he’s one of the Weasley Twins-”_

_“And?” Harry raised his eyebrows._

_“Everyone in school likes them!” Delia exclaimed. “They’re funny, handsome, popular, smart-”_

_“The two of them got six O.W.L.s combined.” Draco snorted._

_“They just focus their talents on other things.” Delia retorted. “You guys wouldn’t know because you don’t go to Gryffindor parties, but the Weasley Twins are the center of them. They’re incredibly amazing beaters as well-” Both Harry and Draco grunted, Slytherin lost to Gryffindor last year in the match that determined the Quidditch Cup champions. The two, who were part of the Slytherin team (seeker and chaser), took it a little too personally. “- I can’t just act all chummy with him!”_

_“You are just as popular as them, Cousin!” Draco reasoned. “You are one third of the trio who saved Hogwarts-”_

_“Still!” Delia huffed._

_The mousy manager dropped four stacks of books in front of them. “Anything else?” He squeaked. The three shook their heads, paid for their books, and went outside._

_They found that their little group had been joined by another blonde woman. Aunt Narcissa is Draco’s mum and Delia’s dad’s cousin. She used to be married to that vile man, Lucius Malfoy, before he was arrested and locked up in Azkaban for a series of muggle-born related violence more than three years ago. Pippa Charlton, The Minister for Magic and Delia's grandmother, prosecuted the group and asked for a lifetime sentence, which the Wizengamot granted._

_Aunt Narcissa was so angry and ashamed of her then-husband that she asked for a legal separation and changed her surname back to Black. Draco, who was also disgusted to be connected to such a person, also decided to take his mother’s surname._

_“Children!” Aunt Narcissa greeted. “You are done with your book shopping?” They nodded._

_“So, Cissy.” Sirius said. “About what we were talking about, are you going to let Draco stay at our house for the rest of the summer after the World Cup? Aries wanted to spend more time with his cousin before Hogwarts and I’m sure that these three would be delighted to spend the rest of their vacation together.”_

_“They might not even have enough time after the match.” Narcissa snorted. “Remember the time when it lasted for five days?” The adults shook their heads and the children grimaced. “But I suppose Draco could stay at yours, Sirius. I can always come by to check on him and I’ll be there at King’s Cross on September first.”_

_Delia, Harry, and Draco all looked at each other and beamed. “Just make sure to behave for your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Juliet, Draco. I can’t tolerate any of your sleuthing anymore.” The three nodded eagerly._

_“Miss! Miss!” A squeaky voice called and Delia turned towards the voice. The stout bookkeeper was scurrying towards them. He handed a piece of parchment to Delia. “I think you may have forgotten this.”_

_“Forgotten, I haven’t-” Delia stopped when she saw what was written on the parchment. It was a picture of her dad screaming like a madman and at the top was the caption ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?’. Below is a brief description of how Sirius Black murdered twelve muggles and a man named Peter Pettigrew and the names of people to be contacted if anyone has any information about him. “What is-”_

_Before she could even finish her questions, the sky darkened and everything became cold and sad. Hundreds of dementors started to circle around them. Delia looked at the shopkeeper in front of her and he was grinning sinisterly. She screamed in terror as the man’s features slowly morphed to a huge rat._

_“SCABBERS!” Behind the big rat was the horrified face of her housemate, Ron Weasley._

_The dementors dove to where the Black/Potter group was at the same time that the giant rat opened its huge mouth to eat them-_

“Cee! Cee!”

She felt someone shaking her. “CEE! Wake up! Come on, Cee! We have to get a move on!”

Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of bed. “Le- Leo?” She yawned, blinking her eyes groggily at her friend.

“Darling!” Pippa said with urgency, materialising in front of her. “You need to move! Quickly!”

Cora snatched her powder blue dressing gown from her bedside table and let herself be tugged by Leo outside. What they saw outside made them gasp. Some of the tents were on fire and wizards and witches who were still in their pyjamas were running around and dragging their children.

“I have to help the Ministry.” Pippa said. “Stick with Leopold and go to the woods. I will come and find you once this is all sorted.” Then she disappeared with a loud pop.

“Let’s go.” Leo said, grasping her hand and marching to the direction of the woods.

“Harry!” Cora gasped in alarm. “I have to find Harry!”

"Cee, you heard your Granny." Leo was trying really hard not to hurt Cora while pulling her to the forest. "We have to get to the woods-"

“I have to look for them.” Cora stopped walking, which made Leo yelp. “I can’t just leave them.”

The people are still going different directions, trying to look for people they know or for a safe place. The tent beside them suddenly caught fire. Cora’s eyes widened as she saw the fire. What if her friends were in danger? “I have to go-”

“Cordelia!” Leo called, pulling her forward. “It’s madness out here. It will be too dangerous-”

“I’ve got to go and look for them.” Cora let go of Leo’s hand, but he tried to run after her.

“Cee! You can’t-”

“I have to look for them. Just go to the woods. GO!” Cora said urgently. She can’t have him there while she was looking for her friends, it might be too dangerous for him. He has to find a safe place for himself. She turned around and never looked back.

It was chaotic everywhere. Cora was walking further to the tents when she saw wizards wearing hoods were levitating Mr. Roberts, the muggle campsite manager, and his family.

“No.” Cora whispered when she saw a muggle child being hoisted sixty feet from the ground. The child's head was lolling to the side, it seems that he collapsed midair because of fear. “No! Leave him alone!” She yelled. Then she felt someone holding on to her, stopping her struggling figure from running forward and attacking the hooded figures.

“Cora!” George Weasley whispered in her ear. “Cora, don’t! You’ll have to let the Ministry sort it out. Come on, you might get into a bigger trouble.”

She broke away from his hold and turned around to look at him. “But-”

“Please.” George held out his hand for her to take. “Let’s go to the woods. The adults will deal with it... properly.”

“Okay.” Cora nodded and entwined her hand to his and they walked together towards the throng of people dispersing in the forest. After a while, they saw two figures near a willow trunk.

“You found her!” Fred exclaimed.

“Wait-” Cora paused noting that only Fred and Ginny were waiting for them. “Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ron?”

“We lost them in the crowd.” George answered as they sat in one of the roots. “Bloody hell those three! Don’t worry, Cora. Bill and Charlie are already searching for them, I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

The sky was suddenly illuminated and Cora almost stopped breathing when she looked up. It was there. A glittering, green skull was above them.

“What is that?” Ginny asked.

A snake protruded from its mouth and glared at them from the sky. Cora retched when a memory came back to her. The same green mark in the sky. Juliet was holding her and Sirius kissed the top of her head, saying that he will be back soon. That he needed to check on James, Lily, and Harry because when he got to Godric’s Hollow, the ‘Dark Mark’ was already floating in the sky.

That was it. _The Dark Mark._ It’s You-Know-Who’s symbol.

“Cora.” She felt someone stroking her back and holding her hair as she vomited once more. “Hey, hey, you’re alright. We’re alright-”

“Ginny! Is that you?” Someone called, but Cora wasn’t able to see who it was because she was still trying not to spill all her dinner out.

“Bill! Charlie! Percy!” She heard Ginny gasp in relief. “Have you found them? Where are they?”

“No, they’re nowhere near the perimeter.” Charlie Weasley answered. “Who’s-”

“Cora Charlton.” Fred answered.

“Cora Charlton? You mean-” Charlie paused. “Oh! Oh…”

“We need to get back to the tent.” The unfamiliar voice, Bill Weasley, Cora thought as he is the only Weasley she didn’t know, said. “Let’s wait for Dad and the others there. Maybe Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back. George, is she…?”

“Cora, you can go with us to our tent if you want to.” George said. “Or we can help you find your family or friends before we go back-”

“I’d like to come with you.” Cora finally looked up from the position she was in. “If that’s okay?”

“‘Course it is.” Bill replied. “Come on, you lot.”

George Weasley never let go of her hand as the seven of them marched back to the campsite. Cora thought about Leo and her Granny and David, but she can always ask one of George’s older brothers or Mr. Weasley to send them a message once she’s sure that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are safe.

“Well, we’re here.” Bill opened the flap of the tent and they all went inside.

Everyone was quiet. Although not all of them knew what the Dark Mark is, they could all feel the severity of the situation. “Why don’t I fix tea?” Charlie offered. He seemed the least injured out of the older Weasleys. Bill had a huge gash on his arm and Percy has a bloody nose.

“I can help-” George started to say but stopped when he felt a tug.

“Can you stay with me?” Cora whispered.

“Alright.” George nodded. “It’s alright, no need to be scared-”

“I’m not scared!” Cora quickly defended. “I just-” She sighed. “Just stay with me, please.”

“Okay.” George said quietly and gently pulled her to the wooden steps that lead to one of the rooms.

They sat beside each other and Cora felt the need to rest her head. She placed her head on George’s shoulder and exhaled. He smelled woodsy and a bit minty and his arms around her felt good... warm.

_Wait- when did he put his arms around her? And when did he rest his cheek on top of her head?_

Cora felt herself blush. This is seriously not the time to- 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Charlie poked his head from outside the tent when he heard Mr. Weasley’s voice. “Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others-”

“I’ve got them here.” Mr. Weasley answered, entering with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow.

“Harry!” Cora stood up from where she was and launched herself to him. “Thank Merlin, you’re alright! Hermione! Ron!” She also inspected her two younger friends for injuries.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, happy to see her.

“Weasley found me.” Cora gestured at George who was sporting a small frown.

“Cora!” Pippa Charlton flew inside the tent in panic. Behind her was Leo, who was a bit pale. “Oh, Merlin! Cora! We were so worried! Basil saw you with Arthur’s kids.” She turned to Mr. Weasley. “Thank you! Thank you for getting her to safety.”

“Cora’s a good friend of the family, Madam Charlton.” Mr. Weasley patted Pippa’s hand. “And it was my sons who brought her here. Sorry for worrying you.”

“No, please don’t apologise.” Pippa shook her head. “I was just glad that she was with you.” She then turned to the Weasley boys. “Thank you so much. Cora, we should go. We’ll apparate back to Charltonham tonight with Leopold. Your father is still sorting everything out.”

“Oh.” Cora turned to where the Weasleys are, catching the eyes of George. “Thank you again.” She gave him a small smile. “Stay safe.” She patted Harry’s back and went after her Granny. Leo, who was waiting for her, put his arms around her shoulder and led her to the apparition spot.

She gave one last look at George Weasley who had his eyes narrowed at her. _Well, that was over._ He probably came back to his senses and realised how annoying and weak she is when she vomited at the sight of the Dark Mark.

“Ready?” Pippa asked Cora and Leo.

They both nodded and the three disappeared on the spot, leaving the scared campers behind. 


	5. The Secret Event

Cora received a short but frantic letter from her parents and Remus the evening after the World Cup Incident. She assured them that both she and Harry were unscathed. However, she found out from her Granny that the Mark was conjured using Harry’s wand and it was Barty Crouch’s elf who was presumed to have done it.

It was a very curious thing, because from what Cora knows, Barty Crouch’s son was a Death Eater, a follower of You-Know-Who. He was sent to Azkaban not long after Sirius for crimes against muggle-borns. _But what if it’s not the son, but Crouch Senior himself? Could he have been the one to cast the spell for the Dark Mark? Did he let his son take the fall for him?_

Those are the questions that were swimming through Cora’s head in the last few days before she returned to school. Aside from sending letters to her parents, Remus, and Harry, she also sent letters to her friends from the Uagadou Program. They all responded that they all safely made it back to their countries.

Pippa and Paul were already waiting for her with her trunk and Cupid in his cage at Charltonham’s foyer on the morning of September first.

It was sunny when they left Caldwell Valley, but the skies became cloudy as they reached London. It was pouring when they got to King’s Cross, but Pippa had an umbrella that she enchanted to avoid them from getting wet.

They made it to Platform 9 ¾ at ten-thirty, half an hour before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Cora bumped into a few people she knew: Neville Longbottom, Eddie Carmichael, a Ravenclaw classmate, Roger Davies, the handsome Captain of the Ravenclaw team, and the Greengrass Family, who stopped by to chat with her and Granny for a bit.

“I’ll see you on Christmas, then?” Cora asked her Granny. She was sort of hoping to sneak out of Charltonham on the holidays to see her parents and Remus again.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Darling.” Pippa answered with a knowing smirk. “I’m sure you would prefer to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.”

“What? Why?” Cora frowned.

“You’ll have to wait for tonight’s feast and see.” Pippa kissed her on the cheek and quickly said goodbye.

Cora got on the train and was still thinking about what her grandmother said when she was engulfed in a tight hug. “You’re alright! Thank Merlin-” 

“She won’t be if you continue squeezing her to death.” Kenny tried to pry Megumi off of Cora. “Hey, Cora.”

“What really happened?” Megumi asked as they set off to search the compartments for their other friends. “Dad was so relieved that we didn’t go. I heard there were dozens injured.”

“Yeah, it just became chaotic when several men in masks tried to harm the muggle field managers and their families.” Cora said woefully, remembering the Roberts child. “People sort of started to panic. Then, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky and it just-” She shook her head.

Megumi looked very disturbed and Kenny paled. He didn’t know what kind of fear the Dark Mark ensued during the War against You-Know-Who, but he did read the awful things that they did to the poor muggles.

“There you are!” Chris’ head appeared from inside a compartment. “We’re in here.”

Cora, Kenny, and Megumi went inside and saw that Geoff and Porchey were already there. Then came the full recollection of what happened in the Quidditch World Cup final match and the mayhem that happened after. Cora was the only one in their friend group who was able to go.

“That’s horrible.” Geoff shuddered. “You don’t think it was the doing of Sirius Black, don’t you? I mean he is still at large.”

Cora really wanted to berate Geoff and defend Sirius but she knew that she couldn’t. It might cause more harm than good. Until they find out where Wormtail is and show evidence that it was him and not Sirius who murdered those muggles, her father would remain the most wanted man in Britain.

“No, I don’t think Sirius Black would do that.” Cora replied. It was a good thing that they left it at that and no one tried to bring up her father again.

Lunch from Pippa was delivered to them again by the lunch lady. Then at one, Cora and Kenny left the compartment shared with their friends for the meeting with the other prefects.

When they got to the prefect’s compartment, a few familiar faces were already waiting inside. Leo is the new Slytherin Prefect, together with Penelope Padget. Marietta Edgecombe and Godfrey Midhurst were the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefects, while Jessica Tring and Graham Romsey were for Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team was also there, and Irene Baker, the friend of Angelina Johnson.

Cora sat beside Cedric and greeted him with a smile, which he returned. Kenny sat beside her and a few more people arrived.

“Good Afternoon, Everyone.” A seventh year Slytherin wearing the Head Girl Badge smiled at the group. “I’m Erika Kim, the Head Girl for this year. Some of you might know me, but there are a lot of new faces in the compartment, so why don’t we start by introducing ourselves.”

The Head Boy is a Hufflepuff named Dylan McNeal. The other Gryffindor Prefects are Jeremy Grey, a sixth year, Nina Chibbar, and Edmund Hopkins, who are seventh years. Adrian Pucey, who Cora just noticed when he introduced himself, is also a prefect. So is Maxine O’Flaherty, one of the beaters of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. She wasn’t able to remember everyone’s names of course, but Cora was sure that it’ll come naturally once they work together.

“Now that we all know each other, here are the schedules for your rounds.” Dylan handed them pieces of parchments. “We can’t tell you the specifics yet, but the school will be hosting a big event this year, please expect that we would be quite busy.”

Cora read her patrol schedules: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. She is assigned to do rounds in the Dungeons, Basement, and Boat House with the seventh year Ravenclaw, Nathaniel Douglas on Mondays, Seventh Floor with Cedric Diggory on Wednesdays, and Third Floor with Leo on Sundays.

Erika and Dylan also explained the system of docking points. They always have to verbally say the violation of the student for the house points to be removed in the hourglass. Prefects cannot dock points from other prefects. A teacher can always reverse the house points that are taken away by the prefects. If any of them are caught abusing their authority, they will be reported to the disciplinary committee (The Headmaster and the Head of Houses) and will be suspended pending for evaluation.

“We also have a special bathroom on the fifth floor.” Erika said. “It is located behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered. It would only open for the person who has the password and it also won’t let you in if someone is inside. We have two sets of passwords, one for the male prefects and one for the female prefects. The password is on the piece of parchment we gave you, once you have read the password, it will automatically disappear, so please do not forget it.”

“For Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, the access passwords for your common rooms are also in the parchment and will also disappear once you have read them.” Dylan added. “Passwords change every two weeks and they will appear every Sunday night.”

Cora glanced at what she was holding again. The Prefects’ Bathroom password is **_‘Blue Lemonade’_** and the Gryffindor Password is _**‘Balderdash’**._

“Any questions?” Erika looked around the room.

“Erika, is there any news on when we can start booking the Quidditch Pitch and Training Grounds for practice?” Cedric Diggory asked. “They included it in my letter last year, but it’s not there this year. I’m sure that other prefects would also like to know so that they can inform their House Quidditch Captains.”

“About that-” Erika and Dylan shared a look. “Maybe it would be better if you hear it later from the Headmaster. There will be an announcement during the feast and we do not have the authority to tell anyone about it.”

“Alright, then.” Diggory nodded and everyone else just looked confused or curious. “Thank you.”

They were dismissed after that but Cora had to go back to the compartment by herself because Kenny had first rounds with Jessica Tring in the train corridors.

“Hey.” She popped her head inside their compartment. “Kenny’s doing rounds. I just have to check on someone. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Her friends nodded then she set off to search for Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s compartment.

“-heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father’s always associated with the top people at the Ministry.” Cora heard Draco Malfoy drawl outside a compartment. _Ah, found them!_ “Maybe your father’s too junior to know about it, Weasley. They probably don’t talk about important stuff in front of him-”

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” She asked sharply, making sure that her prefect badge is on display.

Draco huffed before gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

“Don’t let Malfoy get to you, Ron-” Hermione said quietly as Cora went inside the compartment and closed the door.

“Him! Get to me?” Ron snorted, picking up a cauldron cake and squashing it. “As if! Can you please pass me that, Cora?”

“I received a letter from my dad last night-” Cora sat down beside Harry and handed Ron the packet of peppermint toad. 

“Oh! How did the complaints go?” Ron asked. “Percy’s been going on that the howlers have been scratching his desk-”

“My other father.” Cora said pointedly. “They’re really worried and I think Juliet is panicking a bit. Have you talked to him recently, Harry?”

“I’m planning to send my response tomorrow.” Harry answered. “Hedwig is too recognisable, so I might use a school owl.”

They chatted for a bit before she changed to her school robes and went back to her compartment. The rain got worse when the train got to Hogsmeade. Cora used her robes to protect Cupid from the downpour. She spotted Hagrid on the platform as he was waiting for the first years and said a quick ‘Hi’.

“See yeh in the feast if we don’t drown!” Hagrid bellowed as he led the first years to where the boats were.

Hundreds of students waited in the platform as the horseless drawn carriages started to queue in front of them. Cora and her friends got in on one and it closed shut as the carriage made its way back to the Hogwarts Castle.

They were all soaking wet when they got in the castle. Neville Longbottom even slipped because of the wet floor. It didn’t help that Peeves was throwing water balloons at them citing that they are all already wet. She was dripping and was in a really bad mood when she reached the bench where Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys are already seated.

“Peeves?” Harry laughed at her scowling face. “Ron also got hit and McGonagall slipped in the Entrance Hall-”

“Urgh!” Cora rolled her eyes. Then she performed the spell to dry herself. “Stupid Peeves.”

Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with the drenched first years following after her. One of them looked very familiar, and she saw him mouthing something to someone in the Gryffindor table. Once the first years were lined in front of it, the sorting hat sang about the history of the founders and how Gryffindor was its original owner. The Great Hall rang with applause as soon as the hat finished its song then the sorting started.

A few students were already sorted to their houses and it was getting sort of boring when Professor McGonagall announced. “Creevey, Dennis!” It was the familiar tiny boy, and Cora just realised why he looked familiar. It’s because he has similar features to Colin Creevey, Harry’s ardent fan who was in the same year as Ginny. They are probably siblings.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The sorting hat shouted and Cora’s suspicions were confirmed when Dennis Creevey ran to Colin.

Gryffindor House gained nine new shivering and drenched first years after the sorting.

“I have two words for you: tuck in.” Professor Dumbledore said as food started to appear in front of them.

Cora stood up and marched to where the new Gryffindors were seated. “Welcome to Gryffindor.” She said after drying them. “I’m Cora Charlton. Don’t be shy to go and approach me if you need any help.” The first years all smiled and thanked her.

“-Georgie will be less averse to Prefects this year.” She heard Fred chuckle as she slipped back on her seat between Harry and Porchey.

Cora happily took a scoop of mashed potato and a few slices of beef brisket. “So many empty seats.” She gestured at the staff table. “It’s weird.”

“Meat pie?” George Weasley, who sat in front of her, offered and she nodded, lifting her plate up. He placed a big slice and Cora thanked him with a grin. “By the way, we talked to Katie. She didn’t get Quidditch Captain as well.”

“Who could it be?” Cora asked. “They can’t assign a newbie to be a Captain can they? Diggory said that schedules for the pitch reservation were not included in the letter this year. Then, the new Head Girl and Head Boy started to act all shifty when he asked about it.”

“I didn’t have the chance to talk to Professor McGonagall too.” Angelina Johnson, who was sitting between the twins, said. “I really thought it was Harry.”

“Him?” Cora scowled in disgust at Harry who was ravaging his food. “Not over you, he wouldn’t.” 

“Cora, what are house-elves like?” Hermione, who sat beside Harry, asked.

“Well, you saw Winky during the World Cup. They’re very nice and helpful little creatures.” Cora said. “Sweet as well.”

“So they do all of your chores at home and you pay them?” Hermione asked.

“Er- no.” Cora shook her head. “We don’t actually have to pay them, they just do our chores. It’s sort of a thing of old pure-blood families-”

“But they do get holidays? Like sick leaves and vacation? Do they have pensions as well?” Hermione looked at Cora hopefully. 

“Not really. No.” Cora said. “They-”

“Slave Labor!” Hermione exclaimed. “This dinner is made by slave labor-”

They were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. “So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention while I give out a few more notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year-”

“NO QUIDDITCH?!” Cora exclaimed in shock as almost all the students looked around and murmured.

“-This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

There was a deafening roar of thunder as the doors to the Great Hall opened. The ceiling started to act out and lightning shot out of it. A man standing in front of the doors whipped out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling. It calmed down immediately. Cora’s jaw fell as she saw the man limping towards the staff table.

“It’s Mad-Eye Moody.” Cora said as she stared at the once famous auror.

“Stupid Ceiling!” He muttered to Dumbledore as the Headmaster patted his back.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher?” Professor Dumbledore addressed the stunned crowd. “Professor Moody.”

“Isn’t he the one your dad was going to help this morning?” Harry asked Ron who was sitting beside him.

“Must be.” Ron shrugged and continued eating his pudding.

“What happened to him? What happened to his face?” Hermione asked.

“From his long career as an auror.” Cora explained. “A few dark curses could remove a person’s body part.” The fourth years and Porchey shuddered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. “As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

“YOU’RE JOKING!” Fred exclaimed loudly and laughter filled the Great Hall.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley though now that you mention it, I did hear a great one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-”

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "-Er - but maybe this is not the time?” Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who shook her head. "No? Oh, where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete for a series of magical contests. However, the death toll mounted so high that the competition was discontinued.”

“Death toll?!” Hermione asked anxiously. The students started to murmur excitedly amongst themselves.

“There had been attempts to reinstate the tournament over the years and none of them were successful.” Dumbledore continued. “Until recently- The Department of International Magical Cooperation and Department of Magical Games and Sports of our British Ministry of Magic has worked tirelessly since last year to ensure that no champion will face mortal peril. The Heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of Champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for their school and win the Triwizard Cup and a thousand galleons prize money.”

The murmurs among the students got louder.

“I’m going for it!” Fred said. Cora scowled at him, _didn’t he hear that people die in this tournament?_

“However!” Dumbledore raised his voice to get the attention of the students. “After much deliberation, the Ministry of Magic has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final-”

“BOO!” Fred shouted.

“That’s rubbish!” George said. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” Several shouts of outrage and frustration were also heard from other tables.

“I will be personally ensuring that our impartial judge would not be deceived into making an underage student the Hogwarts Champion.” Dumbledore said, looking at George and Fred pointedly. “Therefore, I beg you not to waste your time submitting your name if you are under the age of seventeen.”

“The delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be staying with us for most of the year. I am sure that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign friends and that you will whole-heartedly support whoever is chosen as our Hogwarts Champion.” Dumbledore said. “Now, it is late, and I am sure that you would like to be early and awake for your first day of lessons tomorrow, so chop chop!” He sat down again to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.

“They can’t do that!” George protested. “Why can’t we enter? We’ll be seventeen this April-”

“They’re not stopping me from entering.” Fred said firmly. They stepped out of the bench to follow the crowd of students. Cora walked with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys back to the tower, with her other friends following them.

“Who do you think the impartial judge is?” Harry asked.

“Dunno.” Fred shrugged. “But a couple drops of ageing potion might fool them, I reckon. It’s them that would choose, you heard Dumbledore, he can only stop us from entering our names. But the impartial judge would choose who is best to represent the school.”

“People have died, though!” Hermione insisted.

“Yeah, but that was ages ago.” Fred responded. “Where’s the fun without a bit of a risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out a way around Dumbledore? Fancy entering?”

“Well, it would be cool to enter.” Ron told Harry and the other boy agreed. The group had already reached the Fat Lady's Corridor that leads to the Gryffindor tower. “I reckon they want someone older because they haven’t taught us enough-”

“This is just rubbish. Honestly! This whole event and the age restriction. It’s only a Ministry precaution only because of the legal repercussions.” Everyone gaped at Cora who seemed to have strong opinions against the event.

“An underage student being harmed because of a school competition? I am sure they also want to keep their hands clean if anything unfortunate happens. If the person competing is of legal age, then the Ministry nor the school will not be held liable. You really think they care about the safety of the students?” She snorted. “If they did, then they wouldn’t have revived this deadly competition for students in the first place. I suppose it’s Crouch’s plan, I bet he’s making a move for Minister next election and wants to add this in his list of achievements. I can’t believe Dumbledore agreed to this, and the Wizengamot- I can’t believe Granny agreed to this!”

“Password?” The Fat Lady asked.

“Balderdash.” Cora said then turned to her housemates. “Remember that.” They all climbed inside the portrait hole.

“Alright!” Cora’s mood suddenly shifted when they got inside the common room. “I am tired. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast! Good night!” She grinned at them before climbing up the staircase to the girls’ dormitories.

Hermione followed Cora but looked at the fireplace contemptuously first. “Slave labor.” She muttered and shook her head.

“Those girls are mental, I tell you.” Ron said.

“Cora has a point though-” George said but he shut up when he saw the boys frowning at him. “I am just saying, she made her point.” The four also made their way to their dorms to further discuss the Triwizard Tournament and what they could do to get through the age restriction.


	6. The Unusual Auror

“Morning!” Cora sang as she passed their timetables to her friends. Beside the fifth years, George, Fred, and Lee Jordan were still talking about the Triwizard Tournament and magical methods of ageing themselves.

Cora glanced at her timetable as she sipped her tea and ate her pancakes. The first day of classes this year is Friday, so she has Charms with Hufflepuff, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, and 6th Year N.E.W.T. Transfiguration.

“We’ve got Tuesday and Thursday study period after dinner?” Chris scowled. “And half-day on Saturdays as well.”

“We have to study hard.” Cora said. “The exams are no joke-”

“You got an Outstanding on Transfiguration.” Geoff reminded her. “Seems like you’ve got a handle on it.”

"That's because it's me." Cora said pointedly. "You lot on the other hand-" 

“We’re outside all morning. Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures- urgh! With Slytherins.” Ron commented as he ate porridge.

“Double Divination this afternoon.” Harry groaned as the fourth years scanned their time tables.

“Let me know if Trelawney is still predicting that you’re in grave danger.” Cora grinned and Harry chucked a piece of toast at her. “We have to go. First day of fifth year, don’t want to be late.” She told her friends.

“We still have fifteen minutes!” Megumi protested.

“I want good seats.” Cora said. “Professor Flitwick might give us some tips on how to study. Come on, up you go!” She dragged a still grumbling Megumi out the Great Hall, with the boys following them.

**_‘Ordinary Wizarding Levels’_ **

It was written on the blackboard when they entered the Charms classroom. Cora eagerly took a seat on the first row at the aisle, and Kenny was the only one among her friends who agreed to sit beside her.

“This year will bring into fruition what we have been studying for the past four years.” Professor Flitwick said to his fifth year Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class. “Not only will we see what you have learned in basic education, but you would also decide on what career path you are choosing. You will be having that talk with your Head of House before Easter. I believe Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout will discuss your schedules with you.”

“What I am here for is to make sure that we work together so that you can achieve the best marks that you could.” Flitwick continued and waved his wand to have the study plan distributed. “As you can see, we will be allotting a class every week for revisions which will become two periods in February. If you have any questions or if you feel left out during revisions, please feel free to approach me.”

“Now, we’ll start with revisions of your most basic Charms Principles.” Professor Flitwick flicked his wand again and feathers appeared in front of them. “Levitation.” He grinned.

…..

“How was Muggle Studies?” Megumi asked as Porchey and Cora plopped themselves on her either side on the Gryffindor table.

“Great!” Porchey answered. “At least we actually got a proper lecture from Professor Burbage. Didn’t even get to hear about the sodding O.W.L.s-”

“His parents want him to work for the Ministry.” Cora explained to Megumi quietly. “He needs to get N.E.W.T.s on all the core subjects, including Potions.”

“Harsh!” Megumi exclaimed. “Snape only accepts Outstandings-”

“Don’t.” Cora shook her head when she saw Porchey’s face falling again. “Hey, guys.” She removed the books beside her so that Harry, Ron, and Hermione can sit. “How was the first morning of classes?”

“Sprout already started us off in Bubotubers.” Hermione said and they all shrugged. “Hagrid gave us Blast Ended Skrewts to raise-”

“Pardon me?” Kenny asked as he sat down beside Hermione. “Did you just say ‘Blast Ended Skrewts’ and ‘raise’ in the same sentence?”

“Hagrid is giving it as a project for the whole term.” Harry answered.

“Glad Hagrid didn’t think to give us that.” Megumi commented and Cora nodded. “How was Ancient Runes, Kenny?”

“Professor Babbling already gave us a five page rune translation.” Kenny answered.

“Hey, Kenny. I’ve been meaning to ask-” Hermione said, putting a piece of pork chop and a few greens on her plate. “Would you mind it very much if I borrow your copy of Spellman’s Syllabary? I have been meaning to read it but all of the copies in the library have been checked out.”

“No problem.” Kenny shrugged. “I can hand it off to you in the Common Room after class.”

“Excellent! Thank you.” Hermione beamed.

…..

“Turn in your essays, please.” Professor Binns, the ghost teacher of History of Magic, said as he floated around the classroom. “Chambers, please collect your classmates’ essays and place them on the desk.”

 _Chambers._ Cora supposes that’s her. Binns is really bad at names, and it’s not like he’s trying to remember them.

She sat back on her place beside Megumi after depositing their assignments on the Professor's table. It was too hard for Cora to concentrate on what Professor Binns is saying because he is just so boring. She wished he could make the discussion lively, even if- well- he’s dead. She almost dozed off when he started their revision about the International Statute of Secrecy.

Her last class for the day, for the week actually, is sixth year Transfiguration. Cora went straight to Classroom 1B as soon as Professor Binns dismissed them. Cora fixed the gold ribbon on her head which she used to keep her half ponytail up and straightened her fringe before entering the Transfiguration classroom.

“Good Afternoon, Professor McGonagall!” She greeted cheerfully.

“Cordelia! You’re early.” McGonagall noted. She was reading the latest copy of Transfiguration Daily.

“I just wanted to make sure that I am prepared for the class.” Cora said with a smile and took a seat in the back of the classroom.

She first wanted to see how the sixth years would react to her being there before laying claim to her favorite seat: the aisle seat in front. She took out her book and started revising the first chapter. Cora wanted to make sure that she is ready for this class, so she has been doing advanced reading during the summer. It is very uncommon to see a student skipping a year even if they are excellent on the subject, she did not want to go below Professor McGonagall’s expectations.

After a few minutes of browsing the book, a group of laughing sixth years entered the classroom. They paused as soon as they saw her.

“Charlton!” Cedric Diggory acknowledged. “You did well on your Transfiguration O.W.L. then?”

“Outstanding.” Cora tried not to sound arrogant, but she never does.

“That’s great.” Diggory said and sat with her friends on the second row.

The students started to enter the classroom and a few of them shared the same surprised look as Diggory’s when they went in and saw the fifth year sitting on the aisle seat. Of course they know who Cora Charlton is. They also heard about how gifted she is in Transfiguration and she took the O.W.L. with them last June, but they never thought that she would actually skip a level and be their classmate.

Angelina Johnson, Cora’s Quidditch teammate, greeted her and sat in front with Irene Baker. They were the last to arrive before McGonagall snapped her pocket watch shut and looked around at the class. “Twenty students.” The professor said. Cora looked around and counted the number of students. They were nineteen. She was the twentieth. “Only twenty in your class got Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding in your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Before we start the class I want to commend every one of you.” She gave them a small smile.

“This term we will start with more complex spells.” Professor McGonagall said. “I know that a lot of you are confused when you saw Ms. Charlton sitting at the back.” The sixth years nodded in response.

“As you know, Ms. Charlton also sat for the Transfiguration Ordinary Wizarding Levels last June.” McGonagall started to explain. “She got an Outstanding and her score is the highest recorded Transfiguration O.W.L. result since 1951.”

There were gasps and murmurs among the students.

“Please.” McGonagall put her hand up to silence the class. “I am only stating this because I know that some of you might doubt her abilities and if she deserves a spot in this class. So now, let me assure you that Ms. Charlton earned it-”

McGonagall was interrupted when someone strutted inside the classroom. “So sorry for being late, Professor-”

“It is quite alright, Weasley.” McGonagall raised her eyebrows and the edges of her lips tilted a little. “You can just sit beside Charlton.” She pointed at the empty seat beside Cora’s.

“Charl- OW!” George dropped his heavy Transfiguration book on his feet as he turned to where McGonagall was pointing. The rest of the class laughed.

“Go on.” Professor McGonagall nodded and continued pointing beside Cora.

George hunched and sat beside Cora. “Hey, Weasley.” She greeted cheerfully and he just grunted. _Okay, maybe he’s not as happy in this arrangement as she was._ He was probably annoyed that he got her as a table mate. Cora gave him a forced smile before recoiling in her seat.

“Now, where were we?” McGonagall said, trying so hard to keep her face neutral. “Right, for this year, we shall be studying non-verbal spells, trans-species transformation, and animal conjuring charms.”

The rest of the class was spent with McGonagall discussing the syllabus and giving an overview of the theories that they would be studying. Cora was listening intently to what McGonagall was saying and was even taking down some notes. Beside her, George was doing the same. The class ended and the sixth years and Cora packed their bags to walk back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Irene Baker, and Jeremy Grey stopped in front of their table. “George, Dinner?” Jeremy asked.

“Sure. Charlton?” George turned to her.

“Oh, I’ve got to talk to Professor McGonagall for a bit.” She responded. “You can go ahead without me.”

“No, I’ll wait for you.” George said, he looked back to his classmates. “You four can go to the Great Hall. I’ll walk with Charlton.”

 _He will do what now?_ Cora couldn't believe what she just heard.

She was still a bit dazed when she got to the teacher’s table where McGonagall was waiting for her. “What can I do for you, Ms. Charlton?”

“Professor, about the thing that we talked about before the summer holidays.” Cora said. “You said that I should think long and hard about it and I have decided.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pushing through with it.”

McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. “Very well.” She then waved her wand and a book appeared in front of Cora. “Take this and summarise chapters one to five for me. Since you have O.W.L. revision sessions on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Patrol on Mondays and Wednesdays, we will have your lessons on Fridays after dinner. Would that be alright?”

“That would be lovely.” Cora replied. “Thank you, Professor.”

“I think I should thank you actually.” McGonagall smirked. “You were a lot of help.”

What is Professor McGonagall even talking about? Cora didn’t even do anything in class.

Cora turned around, still confused, and saw that George Weasley was still waiting for her at the back of the classroom. Her stomach gave a small jolt upon seeing his boyish grin. She thought he was annoyed at her earlier, maybe he was just having a bad afternoon.

“Mr. Weasley!” George looked up to McGonagall. “It was a great lesson today, wasn’t it? No interruptions or sudden exploding noises. What an excellent way to start the year! I will see you both next week.”

George looked down and flattened his hair which was covering his ears. “Yes, Professor.” He cleared his throat. “See you next class.” Cora walked towards him and tilted her head to the corridor.

“Saturday, finally!” Cora sighed as they trudged to the Great Hall.

“Fifth year’s tough isn’t it?” George grimaced. “All these talks about careers and the pressure of O.W.L.s. But hey, at least you already got one down, right?” He grinned. “You’re bloody excellent, you know? Skipping a year. Mum was mighty impressed-”

“Mum?” Cora raised her brows. “Your Mum?”

“Er- Yeah.” George responded. “Ron mentioned something about you taking the O.W.L.s last year.”

“Oh.” Cora said. “It's cause I'm brilliant. McGonagall helped too, of course. But it's mostly because I'm good." 

They finally got to the Great Hall and went their separate ways. George sat with Fred and the other sixth years in the middle of the table while Cora plopped herself beside Harry who was near the front with Ron.

“Hello.” She said as she took the slice of pumpkin pie from Harry’s plate.

“Hello. That’s my food.” Harry said.

“I’m starving.” She simply answered. 

“Did you just walk in with George?” Ron asked.

“Mmhmm-” Cora nodded in agreement. “I am taking Transfiguration with him, remember?”

“Oh- Right.” Ron said going back to his pork chop. “Have you seen Hermione?”

“No.” Cora asked. “And she’s your classmate, why are you asking me?” Ron just shrugged.

They finished dinner and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room where they found Hermione scribbling something on a piece of parchment. “Cora! There you are. I need your help.” Harry and Ron went near the fireplace to play exploding snap with Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

“Alright.” Cora sat beside her. “What is it?”

“I want to abolish house-elf slavery.” Hermione said with conviction.

“What?” Cora looked at Hermione incredulously. “What in the name of Merlin are you on about, Hermione?”

“You have house-elves, right?” Hermione asked and Cora nodded. “You don’t pay them. They don’t have holidays. They have no pension. That’s slavery-”

“But, Hermione-” Cora said. “It’s literally their purpose. House-elves exist because they serve their masters. Remember what happened to Winky? How devoted she is to Barty Crouch?”

“And he is awful to her!” Hermione exclaimed. “Even Cedric’s dad. He referred to her as ‘Elf’, she has a name, why didn’t he use it?”

“Because he’s an official of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” Cora asked.

“That doesn’t give them the right to treat Winky like that!” Hermione said. “It was as if she was nothing but a dirt on their shoe. Would you treat your house-elf like that?”

“No.” Cora shook her head adamantly. “Kelpy and Tilly are like family. They would never be humiliated-”

“The thing is, Cora. Your family is all well and good, your Granny and parents are principled people.” Hermione said. “We can’t say the same for other families. Remember Dobby? The state that Harry found him in? Dobby, Winky, and thousands of house-elves do not have the privilege that Kelpy has. They need to be protected by wizards and witches who know better.”

“So, what- you want to free them? Push them to demand payment, holidays and those things you talked about?” Cora frowned. “That won’t happen. House-elves have been working for pure-blood families without anything for centuries even before our great-great-great grandparents were born. Probably even before Hogwarts. Thousands of years of tradition Hermione-”

“It doesn’t mean that it’s right.” Hermione shook her head.

“You can’t just force the idea of being free to house-elves.” Cora insisted. “They like serving their masters. They insist on serving their masters without pay. It’s their choice-”

“That’s the thing.” Hermione said. “They don't have a choice. Not really. Their life of servitude was imposed upon them ever since they were born. They choose to be servants because they don’t know that there is another path. And we can help them, Cora. We can help them realise that there is. Look-” Hermione sighed. “I know that you are an open-minded, rational, and fair person. So here.”

She handed a parchment to Cora. “I have compiled a list of both magical and muggle texts about house-elves and slavery that can be found in the library. Why don’t you take a look at them and let me know afterwards if you still have the same opinion.”

“Seems fair.” Cora nodded. “I’ll do it. I’ll read the books in your list.”

“Perfect!” Hermione exclaimed. It may be a long way before she gets to her goal, but at least she is taking small steps towards it.

…..

Cora spent almost the whole weekend in the library or on her Boulder at the edge of the Black Lake, revising for O.W.L.s, doing the work that Professor McGonagall gave her, and reading the list of texts about house-elves that Hermione compiled. Her friends only saw her during meal times and Saturday morning study period.

She said that she wanted to get a lot of revising done before the Triwizard Tournament. Cora was sure that prefects would be busy trying to keep everyone in line: both Hogwarts students and the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Then came Sunday night, her first night of prefect rounds. She was walking back and forth in front of the clock tower entrance when someone tapped her in the shoulder.

“Hey, Cee.” Leo smiled. “I’m not late, right?”

“No.” Cora shook her head. “I’m just really early. Figured I should take a break from the books.” They started walking towards the Charms Corridor in silence. “How are O.W.L. revisions going?” She asked after a while, trying to break the awkwardness.

“I’m doing good.” Leo responded. “I still need help on Arithmancy and Herbology, though. Jake’s having a complete breakdown. Uncle Corban wants him to join the Ministry, which means-”

“N.E.W.T.s for all core classes.” Cora continued for him. They paused and looked at each other then chuckled.

“How about you?” Leo asked. “Do you know how lucky you are that you’ve only got to worry about eight exams?”

“You should have been a prodigy like me then.” Cora said.

“Not everyone can be perfect like you, Cee.” Leo replied with a gentle smile.

“You should have stuck with me, then. Maybe my perfectness would have rubbed off on you.” She retorted cheekily.

“Yeah, I should have.” Leo said silently. 

They were approaching the trophy room when they heard a noise. Both immediately raised their wands. “Is anyone there?” Leo asked.

No one answered, so they decided to continue walking. There was another thump and they paused again, turning to the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from behind one of the trophy cases.

Cora pointed her wand at the case. “Homenum Revelio.” She felt something tingling at the tip of her fingers. Someone was hiding somewhere behind the case. “We know you’re in here. Look, we can do this the easy way or we can call in a teacher-”

There were rustling and silent footsteps, two people came out from behind the trophy case. “Davies? Rushden?” Cora raised her brow at the two. Roger Davies’ hair is disheveled and the top buttons of his uniform are undone. Ophelia Rushden has the same messy hair and a bruise is starting to form on her neck.

Cora narrowed her eyes at their swollen lips and blushing faces. “This is a school for goodness sake! Five points from Ravenclaw for breaking curfew!”

Leo’s eyes widened. He was hoping to let them off with a warning. “Er~ Cee-”

“What?!” Cora asked irritably. “What, Leo?”

“Nothing.” Leo shook his head.

“Another five points from Ravenclaw for improper school decorum.” She snapped at the two Ravenclaws. “Back to your Common Room!”

Davies and Rushden shuffled out of the Trophy Room to the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower. “Straight to your Tower or I’m telling Flitwick!” Cora called after them.

“You could have been a little less harsh.” Leo grimaced once they arrived at the armoury. “Davies looked horrified.”

“He should be.” Cora flatly said. “Snogging on school corridors! Hogwarts is an institution of higher learning, not a place for canoodling. Honestly! Rushden should be focusing on her O.W.L.s right now and Davies! Does he not realise that he’s distracting her?”

Then she turned to Leo. “I better not catch you doing something like that after curfew. You know I’d be more than happy to dock points off of Slytherin-”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Leo gave her a knowing smile. “I’m still going to marry you Cora-”

“What are you talking about?” Cora asked flatly. “I’m not jealous.” The clock chimed ten times signalling the end of their rounds. “Time to go back to Gryffindor Tower, then.”

“Come on, then.” Leo said. “I’ll walk you.”

They talked about classes, O.W.L.s, and the Triwizard Tournament on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady watched them curiously as Cora turned to Leo to say goodnight.

“I thought rounds was going to be dull. It was great catching up with you, Leo.” Cora smiled genuinely at him.

“I miss you, Cee.” Leo said. “I would very much like it if we go back to being good friends.”

“I’d like that too.” Cora said genuinely. “I’ll see you next week.”

He smiled at her and made his way back to the dungeons.

“That is one quite a good-looking lad.” The Fat Lady asked. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No. Fiancé.” Cora answered. “Balderdash.” She entered the Gryffindor Tower not knowing that a tall redhead who was waiting for her behind the tapestry saw and heard the whole exchange.

…..

Cora was eating her breakfast peacefully at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Not only is it the first day of a full week of classes, but she also has Potions this afternoon. Cora wanted to mentally and emotionally prepare herself.

She developed a deep resentment against Severus Snape throughout the summer. Snape knew that Sirius was innocent, yet he surrendered her father to the dementors. Sirius almost got his soul taken from him, Remus got sacked in the first proper job that he’s had in years. But Snape didn’t care, did he? Cora firmly believes that Severus Snape owes their family as much as Peter Pettigrew.

She heard loud giggling near her. Cora turned to the sound and saw that it was Irene Baker, talking to George Weasley. “Urgh.” She rolled her eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. “What? It’s annoying.”

“What is?” Ron said, chewing the bacon in his mouth.

“Irene Baker.” Cora scoffed.

“She’s not annoying. She’s pretty.” Ron said. Cora and Hermione glared at him. “What?”

"Are you jealous of Irene Baker?" Harry asked quietly, so only two of them can hear. He has been suspecting it since before summer holidays and it was just confirmed by the twitch in Cora's eye.

Cora scowled. Stupid redheads and their stupid preference for pretty, giggling, girls. “I’m going to the Greenhouses. I’ve lost my appetite.”

“I’m going with you.” Kenny agreed. “Come on.” The two fifth years made their way to their first class.

“What did I do?” A very clueless Ron asked Harry.

Harry watched his best friend saunter gracefully out of the Great Hall then turned his attention to the source of Cora’s odd behavior. George Weasley was still laughing with his classmates and Irene Baker looked particularly enamored. Harry chortled as he finished his porridge while Ron remained confused.

.....

Professor Sprout talked about O.W.L.s again much to Porchey’s chagrin. Same as Charms, they will be devoting one class for review every week, which will change to two classes on the first week of February.

They started on Bowtruckles in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid doesn’t really care that much about their O.W.L. examinations and he is glad to accept anyone who has at least an 'A' in his class next year, but he said that they could always approach him if they have questions about any magical creature that may be included in the exam.

Snape was abhorrent as always. He made Cora recite the steps to making Forgetfulness Potion, Pepper-up Potion, and Cure for Common Poisons in front of the class. He didn’t even award any points for her perfect explanation for each of the potions, but docked points from Cormac for exchanging steps two and three on how to brew a shrinking potion.

The Gryffindor fifth years made their way to the Great Hall after a draining Potions class with Ravenclaw. They bumped to the fourth years in the Entrance Hall while queueing for dinner.

“Miserable old bat.” Ron scowled. “That’ll take all weekend, that will-”

“Lots of homework?” Hermione asked cheerfully. “Professor Vector didn’t give us any.”

“Well, bully for Professor Vector.” Ron said sourly.

“Weasley! Hey, Weasley!” They heard Malfoy’s annoying voice call from behind them. “Your dad’s in the paper, Weasley!” Malfoy read a poorly written article by Rita Skeeter, a very dodgy and unreliable journalist, who has been attacking the Ministry as of late. It seems that Skeeter found her new dartboard in the persona of Mr. Weasley. “They didn’t even get his name right. It’s as if he is a non-entity, right?”

Ron’s ears reddened as most of the people in the entrance hall started listening in.

“And there’s a picture of your parents, Weasley!” Malfoy sniggered. “Outside their house. Your mother could do with a bit losing of weight, couldn’t she?”

“Just shut it and get lost, Malfoy.” Cora spat. “Let’s go, Ron-”

“You stayed with them during the World Cup. Right, Potter?” Malfoy snorted. “So tell me, is his mother really porky or is it just the picture?”

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said. He, Cora, and Hermione were all holding Ron back to stop him from attacking the idiot. “That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

“Don’t you dare insult my mother!” Malfoy hissed and his face turned red. They heard a loud bang and Cora gasped as something grazed the side of Harry’s face.

“OH NO YOU DON’T, LADDIE!” A rough voice roared. There was another loud banging sound. Cora saw exactly how Malfoy transformed into a white ferret floating up and down. And the wizard who did it to him was limping towards them getting past the throng of students. “I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned!”

Cora’s eyes widened as she saw the ferret fly through the air. “Stinking, cowardly, scummy!” Professor Moody said as he levitated the ferret- no- Malfoy in the air. Cora felt Harry pulling her back as Professor McGonagall hurried towards the crowd.

“Professor Moody!” McGonagall called. “Professor Moody, what are you doing?”

“Teaching.” Moody grunted.

“Is that- is that a student?” McGonagall looked horrified.

“Technically, it’s a ferret.” Moody said as he sent the ferret inside Crabbe’s trousers. Crabbe started to jump up and down to get rid of the ferret. The ferret was able to get out of Crabbe’s clothes and was shuffling around.

McGonagall tapped her wand and it changed back to a crouching Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looked around wildly. “My father will hear about this!” He told Moody shakily.

“Is that a threat! Is that a threat?!” Moody limped towards Malfoy who was running back to the Dungeons. “I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here-”

“ALASTOR!” McGonagall bellowed. “We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that.”

“Might have mentioned it.” Moody muttered.

“Well, you will do well to remember it.” McGonagall said firmly as she stalked out of the Entrance Hall.

“Do not talk to me.” Ron told his friends dreamily. “I want to remember that forever. Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret.”

“Moody! How cool is he?” Fred asked as he, George and Lee sat at the Gryffindor table.

“Beyond cool!” George said. “Super cool! We had him this afternoon.”

“Never had a lesson like it.” Lee gushed. “He knows, man.”

“Knows what?” Cora asked.

“Knows what it's like to be out there doing it.” George replied. “Fighting the Dark Arts. He’s seen it all.”

Ron took out his schedule. “We haven’t got him until Thursday!” He said in a disappointed voice. 

…..

Tuesday afternoon was her first class with Professor Moody. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were bouncing with excitement as they entered the classroom.

“You can put your books away. You won’t need them.” Moody entered the room, his wooden leg clunking against the floor. He called them one by one and ticked off their names in the class list.

"Professor Lupin did a good job in getting you caught up in your magical creatures and spells." The class nodded and murmured in affirmation. “However, you haven’t dealt with curses. You are already in your fifth year, and it is very important that you know what lies beyond the corners of your classroom.”

His magical eye circled around the room then he wrote on the blackboard: **_‘UNFORGIVABLE CURSES’_**.

“Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to be vigilant! So, which curse shall we see first?” A few hands rose up in the air. “AVERY! Stand!”

Leo stood up. “There’s the Imperius Curse, sir.”

“Ahhh yes, heard it from your Father, didn’t you?” Moody opened a large jar with a spider. “Imperio!”

The spider started to do acrobatics. It swung back and forth, then did a backflip, then it started to tap dance. The students in the room started to laugh. “Think it’s funny do you? What shall I do next? Throw yourself out the window-” The spider banged against the window. “Drown yourself?” The spider flew above a jar full of water and started to fight so hard to not jump. The laughter in the classroom ceased instantly.

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who’s bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?” Moody’s eyes spun and zeroed in on Leo. “Another, Come on-” He stopped looking around when he saw that Kenny’s hand was up. “Markham is it?”

“I have read about one, the Cruciatus Curse?” Kenny said in a small voice.

“The Cruciatus Curse. Needs for it to get bigger for you to get the idea.” Moody pointed his wand at the spider. “Engorgio.” The spider became as big as a tarantula. “Crucio.” The spider started to curl and spasm. A small squeak can be heard from it, but Cora was sure that it would be louder if only it could talk.

“Pain-” Moody cleared his throat and reduced the spider to its original size. “You don’t need knives or thumbscrews if you know how to perform the Cruciatus Curse. It was used on muggle-borns and blood traitors during the Dark Lord’s reign.”

The class was silent after that. “Perhaps you could give us the last one, Charlton?”

Cora was not even raising her hand, but Moody called her so she stood up. “The Killing Curse.” She stared at both Moody’s eyes- the real one and the magical electric blue one.

“Avada Kedavra!” Moody said in a rough voice, still looking at Cora but pointing his wand at the spider. There was a flash of green and the spider stilled-gone, bereft of life. Cora sat down slowly. “Not pleasant and there’s no countercurse. One spell and you’re gone.”

“Now, why am I showing this to you if there is no countercurse?” Moody asked them. “Because you have to know. You have to appreciate what the worst is. You don’t want to be in a situation where you’re facing it. Remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”

“Now those three curses: Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse, and Avada Kedavra, the use of any one of them on a human being can give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. That’s what you are up against. That’s what I have to teach you to fight.” Moody said. 

“Take out your quills and copy this.” He started to write something on the blackboard and Cora copied everything down. But throughout the whole class, her mind was floating. She can’t get the image of Moody looking at her when he uttered the Killing Curse. It somehow seemed... threatening.

As soon as the bell rang, Cora dashed out of the classroom to the nearest toilet, ignoring the calls of her friends. She went in the cubicle farthest from the door and performed a silencing charm. She then emptied the contents of her stomach in the bowl. When she was sure that nothing was going to come out anymore, she rinsed her mouth thrice.

 _The Killing Curse._ She realised that today was not the first time she saw that jet of green light. It was two years ago, during the Christmas Holidays: Armando Dippet’s funeral. She was in a barn with Barty Crouch and Jupiter suddenly dropped dead. Their old family owl did not die because of old age, Jupiter died saving her.

It was because two years ago, someone tried to fire the Killing Curse at Cora. 


	7. Champion Selection

Cora was at McGonagall’s office for their weekly lessons which are now more specialised and concentrated on Human Transfiguration. Particularly, her transformation to another living being.

“You would lose control of your limbs and will do everything based on instinct.” Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the younger witch. “But you will remember everything that you are about to do-”

“Sort of like being drunk?” Cora asked.

“Yes, something similar to that.” McGonagall sighed. “Now, what I want you to do is to try and control your body. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Professor.” Cora nodded.

“On three.” McGonagall said. “One, two, three-”

McGonagall waved her wand and Cora felt herself shrinking. Then she heard herself squeak.

What was that? She turned her nose up. _It smells good!_ She should go up and get that thing that smells good. She ran up the table leg to the top. _There it is! A ginger newt biscuit._ She ran to the biscuit and took a piece that had fallen off, then she started to chew. _A biscuit! Chew! Chew! Chew!_

Then Cora felt her limbs extending, she was face to face with McGonagall again, but she was crouching on the Professor’s table.

“Sorry.” Cora said as she swallowed the piece of biscuit in her hand and stepped down the table. “What was I?”

“A Hamster.” McGonagall replied. “Let’s try it once more. Please concentrate harder. One, two, three-”

Cora had changed to a hamster five times before their lesson ended. She still has no control over her instincts to sniff for food and to chew, but she can at least tell herself where she should run. McGonagall said that once the Animagus Transformation is complete, she would have complete consciousness and control of her limbs, but it would be underdeveloped the same as that of a toddler’s. Transforming to different animals before the actual Animagus transformation is a good practice.

“You did what again?” Cora asked incredulously. She overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about it when she arrived at the Gryffindor Tower.

“Moody put an Imperius Curse on us and we had to fight it back.” Ron answered. “We also think Snape is hinting that he would try to poison us before the holidays, so we should know how to make an antidote.”

Cora and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly. Performing an Unforgivable on any human is illegal, Dumbledore really authorised this?

…..

“Excuse us!” Natalie squeezed through the crowd of students assembled in front of the Entrance Hall, behind her were Cora, Anjali and Katie. “Excuse us! Coming through!”

**_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_ **

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and_  
_Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o’clock_  
_on Friday the 28th of October. Lessons will_  
_end half an hour early._

_Students will return their bags and books_  
_to their dormitories and assemble in front_  
_of the castle to greet our guests before_  
_the Welcoming Feast._

“Brilliant!” Harry, who arrived with Ron and Hermione from their Care of Magical Creatures class, exclaimed. “We’ve got Potions last thing on Friday! Snape wouldn’t have time to poison us all.”

“Another Feast!” Cormac grinned as the four girls sat with the other fifth years.

“Hey, Cora.” Josh called and Cora turned to him. “Can I copy your star chart?”

“No.” She said dismissively.

“Still worth trying.” Josh shrugged.

It seemed that the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates are the only thing anyone could talk about the whole week. The Castle is also being cleaned thoroughly, much to the displeasure of the portraits whose frames are being scrubbed.

“You will work with your assigned partners for the whole term and possibly until the next.” A very tense McGonagall said as pieces of parchment appeared in front of the students. “You will practice together and work on homeworks. If you look at the pieces of parchment you are holding, you will see the name of your partners.”

Cora studied hers only to frown. **_Cora Charlton - Irene Baker_** , was written on the paper.

She was sort of hoping to get George Weasley as a partner. But when she scanned the parchment, she saw that he is paired with Callie Lancaster, a slightly awkward but pretty Hufflepuff. She glanced at their direction and George was already asking McGonagall about something. “Professor, about the Triwizard Tournament-”

“Get on with transfiguring your racoon, Weasley.” McGonagall replied dismissively.

Cora groaned silently and trudged to where Irene Baker is. They were to perform transformation spells non-verbally on a living object.

Irene Baker gave Cora a winning smile. “Hi Charlton! It’s great that we get to partners this term. I’d really like to get to know you. The twins just can’t stop raving about you. Here, why don’t we start with _‘Flintifors’_?”

“I wanted to start with _‘Suricata Verto’._ ” Cora responded.

“No, we need to start you off with just easy things. Living to a small non-living, for example. Living to living is sort of complicated.” Irene explained to Cora as if she were a child. “You’re only a fifth year, it might be too hard for you-”

“Professor McGonagall!” Cora raised her hand and called.

“Yes, Charlton?” McGonagall asked.

“Can I please switch partners?” Cora said and continued when she saw McGonagall’s brow raise. “Baker doesn’t trust my abilities and I can’t work with someone who doesn’t trust me-”

“You will work with your partners until the term ends.” McGonagall said sternly. “No exceptions.” 

Irene was still smiling at her when Cora faced her. “You should try _‘Flintifors’_. Like this-” She waved her wand and it gave a little squeak. Nothing happened to the rabbit that she was trying to transform.

“See.” Irene tilted her head to the rabbit. “I can’t even do it, how is a fifth year supposed to-”

There was a loud shriek and everyone turned to their direction.

“CHARLTON!” McGonagall bellowed. Irene Baker was nowhere to be found. In her place was a meerkat running frantically in front of a very satisfied Cora Charlton.

“What? I told her I could do it.” Cora shrugged. “She didn’t want to believe me-”

McGonagall’s face was red and the rest of the class watched on in amusement. The Professor waved her wand which made Irene change back to herself, Angelina rushed to her side to comfort the shivering girl. “You know very well that this is a serious offence, Charlton! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I asked to switch partners?” Cora said unsurely and gave her teacher a charming smile. McGonagall did not look impressed. “I said ‘please’?”

“DETENTION!” McGonagall said. “Four weeks worth and suspension of Prefect duties for a week! Jordan! Switch with Charlton, you’ll be working with Baker from now on. Diggory, you get Charlton.”

Cora marched to where Cedric Diggory is with a small smile. Whatever, Irene Baker is annoying anyway. “Looks like I’m your problem now, Diggory.”

“Problem?” Diggory chuckled. “I don’t think so. And between the two of us, I think what you did was pretty cool.” He said in a conspiratorial voice.

She got almost half an hour of telling off from McGonagall after class. Cora can see how tense her teacher is about the impending arrival of the guests. McGonagall wanted to give a good impression and having her star student transfiguring other students is not going to do that.

Teachers and students were restless on the day of the arrival of the delegates. Transfiguration was Cora’s last lesson for the week and McGonagall actually let them off an hour early so that she could prepare as well. The Prefects were asked to help the Heads of Houses in lining up the students to greet their guests. However, McGonagall made good on her punishment so Cora had to fall in formation like everyone else.

Cora stood on the fifth row, behind Harry and in front of Fred. “Katie, switch with me?”

“Err- sure.” Katie said and they changed positions. Cora tried to hide her smile as she stood in front of George Weasley and behind Neville Longbottom.

“Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!” Dumbledore said gleefully.

“What is that?!” Chris asked, pointing over the forest. “Are those dragons?”

“Abraxan Horses.” Cora said as a dozen winged horses flew above them. They were pulling a horse drawn carriage the size of a large house. “And that... is the Beauxbatons Carriage.”

The carriage hurtled to the ground at a tremendous speed that made Neville jump backward and step on her foot.

“OW!” Cora hissed. The impact also made her falter, but the person behind her caught her.

“Sorry, Cora.” Neville squeaked.

“You alright, Charlton?” George Weasley breathed in her ear.

“No.” She answered and straightened up in embarrassment.

Luckily, she was saved from further shame when students wearing blue silk robes gracefully descended from the carriage. The last to alight was a very tall woman, Madame Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, who Cora spoke to briefly in the floo network more than a year ago.

“My dear Madame Maxime.” Dumbledore kissed her hand. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Professor Dumbly-dorr. I hope I find you well.” Madame Maxime said in her deep voice. “My pupils.” She gestured at the shivering students beside her. It’s not very cold at the Highlands yet, but their robes are thin and silk. “Has Karkaroff arrived yet?”

“He should be here any moment.” Dumbledore replied. “Would you like to wait for him here or would you prefer to step inside and warm up for a bit?”

“Warm up, I think.” Madame Maxime said. “But my horses have travelled a long way. They will need attending to.”

“Not to worry Madame Maxime.” Dumbledore assured. “Our gamekeeper Hagrid is more than capable of seeing to them.” He gestured at Hagrid who was standing in line with the teachers.

“But you know Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey.” Madame Maxime said and Hagrid nodded.

The Hogwarts crowd parted as Madame Maxime led her students inside the Castle. Cora caught her eye and they both gave a courteous nod at each other.

“Can you hear something?” Ron asked.

“It’s the Lake!” Lee Jordan said and they all turned to the direction of the Black Lake.

A mast rose from the lake’s clear surface and it began to get bigger as a large ship emerged from the center. It docked at the bank, near Cora’s Boulder (which she was sure it would not be happy about) and students started to disembark from the ship.

A man wearing robes with silver fur led the students to the grounds. “Albus!” He gave a hearty greeting.

“Igor.” Dumbledore replied courteously.

Cora knew the man. His name is Igor Karkaroff, a former low-ranking Death Eater. He was the one who gave Apollo Selwyn’s name as suspect to murder and torture of blood traitors and muggle-borns.

“Dear old Hogwarts!” Karkaroff grinned and turned to one of his students. “It’s good to be here. Viktor, come along, into the warmth. You don’t mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold.”

“Blimey, it’s him!” Ron exclaimed in awe. “It’s Viktor Krum!”

Ron kept rambling on about Viktor Krum until they arrived at the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons students already sat at the Ravenclaw table. _You could have been one of them if Sirius didn’t escape last year._ She shuddered at the thought.

They sat on the Gryffindor table, with Kenny on Cora’s left and Ron on her right. In front of them were Porchey, Harry, and Hermione. The Durmstrang students chose to sit on the Slytherin table, much to Ron’s disappointment.

Filch started to take out four chairs and set them on Dumbledore’s either side at the staff table. Cora was startled when the Beauxbatons students stood up, they waited for Madame Maxime to sit down before resuming to their seats.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests.” Dumbledore beamed at the foreign students. “I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!”

A greater variety of food appeared on their plates. It seems that Dumbledore really wanted to make the guests feel at home, Cora can identify some of the foreign foods served. The Durmstrang students removed their big fur coats, revealing their deep red uniforms.

“Pass me the lamb, will you, Ron?” Cora started to snap her fingers to get his attention. “Ron, Ron!”

“She’s a veela!” Ron gestured at the girl who took the bouillabaisse.

“Of course, she’s not.” Cora snapped. “You boys are just idiots.”

“I’m telling you, that is not a normal girl.” Ron whispered to Harry and his brothers. “They don’t make it like that at Hogwarts!”

“They make them okay at Hogwarts.” Harry said, looking dreamily at Cho Chang.

“I agree with Harry.” George Weasley replied. “Girls in our school are quite endearing-”

There was a loud thump in the table as Cora placed her goblet down and pursed her lip in annoyance. _Did she hear that correctly? Does that mean that George Weasley likes someone? A schoolmate?_

“What are they doing here?” Harry asked.

Cora turned at the direction he was looking at. Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman sat on the staff table, greeting and shaking hands with the Professors. Moody was the only one who didn’t bother with the pleasantries.

“They organised the Triwizard Tournament, didn’t they?” Hermione pointed out.

“Your attention, please!” Dumbledore stood up on the podium as Cora finished the last of her banana pudding. “I would like to do some introductions before we bring in the casket-”

“The what?!” Harry muttered.

“- Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.” There was a loud applause for Bagman. Many students still recognise him as the beater of the Wimbourne Wasps.

“Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months for the Triwizard Tournament. They will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts.” Dumbledore then nodded at someone from the far corner of the room. “The casket, please, Mr. Filch.”

Filch rolled in a heavy and ancient chest adorned by jewels.

Dumbledore tapped the chest thrice and it revealed a huge wooden chalice that has blue flames dancing above it. “The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Monday night. The Goblet will return the names of the three that it has judged the most worthy to represent their school.”

“To ensure that no underage student would be able to compete, I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet once it is placed in the Entrance Hall.” Dumbledore nodded at the direction of George and Fred. “Being selected by the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract, the champions must go through the competition until the end. So, please be very sure that you are prepared to participate before dropping your name into the Goblet. I have given you much to think about, this weekend. I think it’s time for bed. Good night!”

…..

“I can’t believe you talked me into this!” Angelina Johnson hissed as she led Fred and George Weasley to the dungeons. It was early morning after the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates and most of the students and the guests were still sleeping.

Not the Weasley Twins, though. Because today, they have a mission. A mission to raid the dungeon’s stores for Ageing Potion ingredients. Angelina is with them since she is familiar with the cupboards as she is taking N.E.W.T. Potions.

“You should have asked, Irene!” Angelina said as they entered the Potions classroom. “She would have been glad to do this for you-”

“You’re the only one we trust, Ange.” Fred said, smiling at her gently. He opened one of the cauldrons that has one of Snape’s brews.

“If you two lovebirds are all done-” George started to say but paused as soon as the scent hit him. “Since when does Snape concoct perfume?”

“Perfume? He doesn’t- Oh!” Angelina smirked when she saw the potion that Fred opened. _This ought to be fun._ “Why? What do you smell?”

“It smells like Charlton’s perfume in here.” George replied. “You know, the one from Madame Primpernelle's? Oh, and sugar quills! Strangely, I can also smell pomegranates-”

“Charlton? Really?” Angelina snorted. “She’s a bit of a bit-”

“HEY! Don't call her that.” George cut her off before she can even finish her sentence. “And what do you mean about Charlton?" His ears got a little pink. "Anyway, It's not me who's weird, it's Snape. Why is he even brewing perfume?”

Angelina rolled her eyes. Of all the people, why does it have to be Cora Charlton? George is a nice guy, one of her good friends and he decides to fancy the narcissistic girl. Don’t get her wrong, Charlton has her good moments, especially when she is playing quidditch. But she has a serious attitude problem.

“It’s not really my business, George.” Angelina sighed. “But just be careful around that girl. I have a feeling that she’s a lot more trouble than you ask for.”

…..

Saturday evening was supposed to be her time to relax, curl up in her four-poster, and read the Witch Weekly’s Compilation of romance short stories that she ordered via owl post last week. But because of Irene Baker, she had to serve detention. Detention with Mrs. Norris watching her (the cat and Cora kept on hissing at each other) was so bleak that Cora decided to take a detour in the kitchens to have some comfort food.

Cora navigated the stone basement corridor and stopped when she saw the painting of a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and it giggled before transforming to a large green door handle. She turned the knob and was welcomed by the sweet scent of pastries and hundreds of house-elves milling about.

“Miss!” A voice squeaked.

“Hello, Rocky!” Cora beamed. “Is it alright if I stay here for a moment?”

“Of course. The miss could always sit in the kitchens! Rocky likes having the Miss around!” The elf said enthusiastically. “Does Miss want something?”

“Dirt cake will be nice.” Cora smiled and sat on one of the bar stools.

He vanished and reappeared with a pop. “A slice of dirt cake for the Miss. Is there anything else Rocky can get the Miss?”

“This is perfect, Rocky. Thank you.” Cora said. The house-elf grinned and gave a small bow before turning to the direction of one of the busy tables. “Rocky? I do have a question.”

“Yes, Miss?” Rocky walked back to where she was.

“Have you ever thought about asking for a holiday?” Cora asked and the elf frowned.

“Holiday?” Rocky asked with a shaking voice. “Why does Rocky have to go on holiday? Did Rocky do something to offend the Miss?”

“No, no-” Cora shook her head adamantly. “You have been a huge help to me. It’s just that you have been doing a lot, don’t you get tired?”

“Tired?” Rocky gasped. “Is the food that Rocky gave the Miss tasting horrible for the Miss to think that Rocky is tired-”

“No!” Cora tried to pacify the now panicking elf. “No, the cake tastes divine! Please don’t be upset! You know what, forget what I said. Your work is brilliant!”

“Alright.” Rocky said dejectedly. “If Miss says so.” He went back to his work with the obvious sadness in his face.

She ate quickly not caring if her coral lipstick gets messy in the process. It was a bit awkward staying there with Rocky knowing that she was the one who made him devastated.

Cora said goodbye to Rocky a few minutes later. She tried to reassure him again that he had done nothing wrong and that she was just curious, but he remained unconvinced. Cora should have kept her mouth shut.

It was almost curfew and she did not want any teacher to have a reason to prolong her Prefect duty suspension. She just got her privileges back and she’ll start with patrol again on Thursday.

She was walking on the third floor corridor near the trophy room when she heard a high pitched scream. Then she was pulled behind a trophy case, with a hand covering her mouth. It was so sudden that her hair got entangled with one of the smaller trophies.

“Shhh!” A familiar ginger slowly removed his hand from her mouth, smudging her lipstick more. “Sorry, Charlton.”

Cora narrowed her eyes at him. His tie is askew and his hair was disheveled, she was sure that he was up to no good again. “Weasley! What in Merlin's name are you-” she was silenced by her hair being yanked by the small trophy. “OW!”

“I’m going to get you for this, Weasel!” She heard someone call near them. The person with pink hair and covered all over by bogey-like goo passed by the case without noticing that they were behind it.

“Was that Crabbe?” Cora whispered. “What did you do-AH!” She tried to move but her hair was preventing her.

“Here.” George Weasley chuckled. “Let me help you.”

He moved closer and she felt her back hitting the trophy case. She was trapped between the case and George Weasley. He brought his hands behind her head and gently tried to untangle the knot formed by the trophy.

 _Don’t. Don’t. Don’t look at him!_ Cora was so terrified that he might feel her heart beating so fast because of their proximity that when she looked up, she sort of glared at him. She quickly averted her gaze.

“I’m sorry.” George said sincerely. “Sorry for getting you in this mess, Charlton-”

“I-” Cora’s words were stuck in her throat when she realised just how close they really are. George was a lot taller than her, but he bent down to see the tangles in her hair better. His nose and lips are literally less than a centimeter away from her hair and she is breathing on his neck. She can sniff his woodsy and minty scent.

“Your hair smells like pomegranate.” George whispered.

“Huh?” Cora asked dumbly. “AH!” She gave a small whine when a particularly nasty strand of hair was untangled.

George was about to apologise when a new set of footsteps were heard and someone appeared in front of them. “Weasley?” He turned around and there was a gasp. “CHARLTON?!”

“Good Evening, Professor Sprout!” Cora said. She tried to straighten her hair and uniform.

Pomona observed the two students. Charlton’s hair is a mess and her lipstick is smeared. Weasley’s tie is crooked, the top buttons of his uniform are undone, and his hair is untidy. Both are blushing so hard that their faces almost rivalled Weasleys’ red hair. Not to mention the sound she heard earlier. “Which Weasley are you again?”

“Geor-” He cleared his throat. “George, Professor.”

“Oh, you’re not the one on my class.” Pomona commented. She always thought that the twin in her class and Angelina Johnson have something going on, so she was shocked to see him with Prissy Charlton. As it turns out, this is the other twin.

What was more surprising, is that he was caught with Charlton! Minerva’s golden girl and perfect Miss Charlton! But isn’t she with that Avery boy? Is this perhaps a case of… _forbidden love?!_ Ohhh! Breakfast with Filius and Aurora tomorrow would be very exciting. She has lots to tell them. “Go back to your common room. It’s late-”

“Wait- you’re not going to punish us?” Cora asked. “You’re not going to dock points?”

“I was a teenager once too, Ms. Charlton.” Professor Sprout said with a wink, which made Cora frown. Then the professor became serious again. “I'll let it go this once. But I won't be as forgiving next time, after all this is a school and you are both very young-”

Cora’s eyes widened when she realised what Professor Sprout thought they were doing. “Oh! No-”

“Thank you, Professor!” George Weasley said hurriedly. “We’ll go back to the tower now.” He dragged Cora to the direction of the Gryffindor Tower before the situation gets even more awkward.

Pomona watched the retreating figures of the two students. “Ah! Young love!” She sighed and shook her head before continuing her rounds.

…..

Cora spent the rest of the weekend holed up inside the Castle, studying for her O.W.L.s. The only time she went outside was when she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid’s for lunch on Sunday.

“You heard what happened to the Weasley Twins?” Megumi asked as she plopped beside Cora in Care of Magical Creatures on Monday afternoon.

Cora almost jumped at the mention of the twins. “What- the what?”

“Are you okay?” Megumi asked in concern. “Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?”

“No, I’m fine!” Cora said defensively. “Absolutely fine. What were you saying?”

It was bad enough this morning in Herbology when Professor Sprout kept on glancing at her with a knowing look when the Gryffindor sixth years had their Defence Against The Dark Arts classes on the clearing near the Greenhouses.

“They tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire.” Megumi replied. “You were in the library but I was there. The Age Line went bonkers and threw them out, then they grew beards.” She chortled. “What were they thinking?! Dumbledore drew the line himself!”

“Who do you think would be the Hogwarts Champion?” Porchey asked.

“I hope it's one of ours.” Chris answered. “I saw Angelina Johnson enter her name this morning.”

“Yeah, but I also heard Cedric Diggory submitted his name.” Porchey said. “He’s a strong contender too.”

The rest of the day was filled with chatters of who put their name in the Goblet and who the Hogwarts Champion could be. Some were even speculating about the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions. Ron was sure that it’s going to be Viktor Krum for Durmstrang.

They entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast and she sat beside Harry after taking a quick look at George. She was relieved to find that the beard was gone.

“Hope it’s Angelina.” Fred commented.

“I hope so too!” Hermione agreed. “We’ll know soon enough.”

Food appeared on their plates and the students started to eat. The Goblet of Fire stood in front of the Great Hall, in full display to the teachers and students. Plates started disappearing as soon as the students finished eating and the Great Hall quieted down as Dumbledore stood.

“The Goblet is almost ready to make a decision.” He said. “Now, when the Champion’s name is called, I would ask them to please come up to the staff table and proceed to the next chamber where they will be receiving instructions.”

Professor Dumbledore gave a dramatic wave of his wand and the lights in the Great Hall went out, leaving the Goblet as the only source of illumination. Everyone held their breath and waited. After a few minutes of anticipation, the Goblet’s light changed to red and sparks flew around it, flame shot out of it, spewing a piece of charred parchment, then the flames went back to blue.

“The Champion for Durmstrang-” Dumbledore announced. “Viktor Krum!”

There was a barrage of noise and loud cheering. “No surprises there!” Ron exclaimed, clapping with all his might. The cheers died down as Krum went inside the chamber beyond the Great Hall. The fire in the Goblet became red again and it spat out another piece of parchment shaped like a flower.

Dumbledore turned the parchment around and read. “The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!”

The girl, who Ron identified a few days ago as a veela, stood up and disappeared to the Chamber. Some Beauxbatons students clapped, but the majority who cheered for Delacour are Hogwarts students.

“Look, they’re all disappointed.” Hermione gestured at the Beauxbatons delegates. Some of them were even crying.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more and from out of it flew another piece of parchment. This is it, the Hogwarts Champion. “The Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory!”

“NO!” Ron said loudly, but his voice was drowned by the shouts and celebration from the Hufflepuff table.

Cora clapped hard and cheered for Cedric. Although they are not technically friends, he has been a delight to work with in Transfiguration. He is also quite an entertaining patrol partner. She will be rooting for him to win.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore said gleefully. “We now have our three champions. Eternal glory, that’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament-”

Cora noticed something unusual happening. McGonagall’s eyes widened, Snape leaned forward, Moody twitched, and the color of the flames in the Goblet of Fire changed again. A piece of parchment spouted from the red flames and Dumbledore reached for it. He stared hard at the slip of paper then glanced at Cora. Then, she realised that it’s not her Dumbledore was looking at. _Oh no-_

Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying. “Harry Potter.” 


	8. Repercussions

“I didn’t put my name in.” Harry said blankly. “I didn’t- I-” He faced Cora, Ron, and Hermione. The Gryffindors were all gaping at him. “You know I didn’t.”

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore straightened and beckoned at him. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

“Go on.” Cora whispered to him. “He's calling you. Go up there.”

Harry was like a lost child: unsure and confused. He turned to Cora again and she gave him an encouraging nod and a small smile. She saw him gulp and take a deep breath before walking slowly to the staff table.

“Through the door, Harry.” Dumbledore said devoid of his usual cheerful tone.

Harry gave Cora one last glance before going to the chamber. The Great Hall was still silent either from shock or confusion.

“Well, I think that’s all for tonight.” Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Off to bed.”

The students stood up and started dispersing to their common rooms. Once they were out of the Great Hall, the chatter started.

“He’s not even seventeen yet!”

“He’s a cheat!”

“How did he put his name in the Goblet?” Natalie asked happily.

“He must have used a very powerful spell.” Cormac speculated. “Or a curse-”

“Shut it, Cormac.” Cora said harshly.

“Well how do you think he could have done it, then?” Cormac retorted.

“He said he didn’t.” Cora defended.

“And you believe him?” Cormac scoffed.

“Yes, I do.” Cora glared at him. “Harry wouldn’t lie to me. If he says he didn’t, then he didn’t.”

“Well, I for one am glad at whatever he did.” Josh butted in. “At least we have a Champion from Gryffindor!”

It seems that the rest of her housemates share the same sentiments as Josh, because they started celebrating. The twins got a little later to the Common Room because they stopped by the kitchens to get some food.

“What do you think happened?” Kenny asked, pulling Cora and Megumi to a secluded spot.

“I don’t know.” Cora said quietly. “But the look on Dumbledore’s face-” She shook her head. “This is very bad.” She looked at her two friends in worry.

The music was loud when someone climbed in the portrait hole.

“You should have told us you’d entered!” Fred said.

“How did you do it without getting a beard?” George asked in fascination. “Brilliant!”

“I didn’t.” Harry tried to say. “I don’t know how-”

“If it’s not me, then at least it’s a Gryffindor!” Angelina Johnson exclaimed.

“You will be able to get Diggory back for that last Quidditch match!” Katie said.

“I swear, I didn’t- OOOWW!” Harry cried as Cora dragged him by the ear to a corner. “CORA!”

“What have you done this time?” Cora hissed.

“I told you, I didn’t put-”

“-put your name in the Goblet of Fire.” Cora rolled her eyes. “I know. You said it a million times already. But you must have done something for this to happen-”

“I didn’t!” Harry insisted. “I would never put myself in danger-”

Cora looked at him pointedly and raised a brow.

“Well, after all I have gone through every year, I wouldn’t voluntarily place myself in danger again.” Harry revised his statement. “Honestly, Cora. I just wanted a peaceful year.”

“What did Dumbledore say?” Cora asked.

“He says I’ve got to compete.” Harry replied, concern evident from his voice.

“What?! You’re underage!” Cora said incredulously. “People die in this competition, Harry-”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Harry said a bit angrily. “It’s all you or Hermione say whenever Fred and George or Ron say anything about entering their names. Moody thinks that someone put my name in hoping that I die in the competition. I don’t really fancy dying, Core, but Bagman, Crouch, and Dumbledore all agree- I have to compete. I don’t know why this keeps on happening to me-”

“Okay, calm down.” Cora sighed, then looked squarely at him. “Do you want to compete?”

“I-” Harry tried to say. “I- I’m not sure.” He stuttered. “It’s like I want to, but I don’t want to. I don’t know.”

“Alright. We’ll figure this out.” Cora said with conviction. “I’ll help you. I’m sure that Ron and Hermione will too. You won’t be alone in this.”

“Thanks.” Harry said forlornly. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

Cora’s first class the next day is Double Transfiguration. Diggory was a bit distant during class. He used to joke around with her, but he was more formal that morning. Her closeness to Harry is known by the whole school, it's probably why he's a bit wary. It’s not just him too. Their Hufflepuff classmates are not as friendly to Gryffindors after last night’s announcement.

When the bell rang for lunch, Professor McGonagall did not seem surprised to see Cora stay after class.

“Yes, Charlton?” The teacher asked.

“Professor, are you really going to let him compete?” Cora said. “He hasn’t even passed his O.W.L.s yet, he might not know enough spells-”

“The rules are clear, Charlton.” Professor McGonagall sighed. “Potter has to compete.”

“Oh, please.” Cora said. “Since when does Hogwarts really conform to Ministry rules? Can’t the Headmaster talk Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman out of this? I thought underage students are not supposed to compete?”

“It’s not exactly in the rule book.” McGonagall said. “Professor Dumbledore only placed the age line as a precaution. But students under the age of seventeen have competed before-”

“Five of them died.” Cora cut her off. “I read about the underage students who competed, there were six. The youngest of them was 12, the eldest was 16. Only the sixteen-year-old lived. The odds are not in Harry’s favour.”

“We know that, Charlton.” Professor McGonagall sighed. “But our hands are tied. Potter has to compete.”

“What would happen if he doesn’t?” Cora asked.

“No one has ever broken a contract with the Goblet of Fire yet.” McGonagall answered. “Some say that the person who does will go mad, others say that getting chosen by the Goblet of Fire is similar to entering an Unbreakable Vow. No one ever dared to try to back out, so we can't really say for sure.” She sighed. “One thing is for certain, though, Potter must go through with it. He must represent the school as the fourth Triwizard Champion.”

.....

At lunch time, Cora noticed something unusual with Harry and Ron. For one, they didn’t sit beside each other. Ron sat with his siblings and Hermione, and Harry sat with Cora at the end of the table. Only the two of them were huddled together, Harry is not in a very sociable mood that day.

“Why are you sitting here and not beside Ron and Hermione?” She asked, getting some stew for herself.

“Ron doesn’t believe me.” Harry answered. “He thinks I put my name in the Goblet then lied to him.”

“And Hermione?” Cora glanced at Harry’s best friends who seem to be getting along well.

“She believes me, reckons Ron is jealous because of the attention.” Harry snorted. “He can have all of it if he wants.”

“Have you written to Sirius?” Cora asked quietly.

“You haven’t told him?” Harry said.

“Of course not. It’s your thing, you’re the one who should tell him.” Cora said. “Go talk to him. It might make you feel better.”

Double Defence Against The Dark Arts with Slytherins was bearable at least. Moody is still as paranoid as ever, but at least they revised on Hex-deflection. Cora is best in defensive spells.

“Salvio Hexia.” Cora said calmly and Professor Moody was thrown away from her.

“Good! See right there!” Moody exclaimed. “A strong defense is the best offense. Again!”

Moody must have asked her to perform the spell ten times during class. Cora was drained by the end of the day, but she was still able to trudge to the owlery to send her letters. One was to her Granny, to ask if the Wizengamot can do an inquiry, the other was to David, hoping that the School Governors can stop this madness. A familiar redhead was there when she got to the Owlery.

“Ron?” She asked and he turned around.

“Oh, Hey, Cora.” Ron said awkwardly. “I was just checking on Pig.”

“Pardon me?” Cora frowned.

“Pig-” Ron pointed at an overly excited tiny gray owl zooming about. She recognised it as the owl that her dad, her real dad, gifted him on the train ride back to King’s Cross this June.

“You named him Pig?” Cora snorted.

“Ginny named him Pigwidgeon.” Ron replied. “Think it’s sweet. Makes him look more like an idiot if you ask me.” He scowled at the happily twittering owl. “Anyway, I’ll go-”

“You know he didn’t do it, right?” Cora said. “The only time he would lie to us if he thinks it would protect us.”

Ron stopped but didn’t acknowledge what she said. “I’ll see you at dinner, Cora.” He said before leaving the owlery.

…..

Things didn’t look up for Harry for the next few days. Ron was still ignoring him, Hermione was better but she was always with Ron, Hedwig didn't come near him (He snapped at her once, and the owl took it a little too personally), and the Hufflepuffs became a bit more aloof with him. He was with Cora most of the time.

Cora also received a response from Pippa, saying that none of them have the power to go against the will of the Goblet of Fire. Not even the Minister for Magic. David, in his typical David-like attitude, didn't even respond to her. 

“Draught of Peace.” Harry said, reading the review cards. They were sitting at Cora’s Boulder and she made him quiz her on O.W.L. questions to take his mind off of things.

“Relieves anxiety and agitation.” Cora answered. “The ingredients are: powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour-”

“Why am I doing this?” Harry groaned quietly.

“Because I need to get all Os on my O.W.L.s and you need to learn something.” Cora said pointedly. “I guarantee that you will thank me next year once you start reviewing for O.W.L.s-”

“That is if I get to live through next year- OW!” Harry soothed his arm that was punched by Cora.

“Can you not be a downer for one second?” She scoffed. “You will get through this competition. You’ve got me, I’ll help you figure things out.”

Draco Malfoy passed by them with Crabbe and Goyle on his either side. “Potter! Hey, Potter. Look here, Potter-”

“Ignore them, please.” Harry said in an irritated tone. “They transformed the spew badges-”

“Spew?” Cora asked.

“Hermione’s thing about house-elves.” Harry answered which reminded Cora that she had to talk to Hermione about something. “They changed the badge to make it say _‘Potter Stinks’._ ”

“That so?” Cora asked, then she waved her wand at Draco’s direction.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Draco shrieked as fangs started to grow out of the badge and it turned around to bite him. He ran back to the castle (Cora was sure that it was to tell Snape) with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

“Was that a non-verbal spell?” Harry chuckled. “Cool!”

As it turns out, it was not the only ‘Spew’ badge that Draco has. Over the next few days, Cora confiscated over twenty-five of them. She climbed through the portrait hole one evening with the box of badges and plopped beside Hermione in one of the couches in front of the fireplace. “I think these are yours.” Cora placed the box in front of Hermione.

“Oh no!” Hermione sighed and took one badge in her hand. “I only ever wanted to help. The house-elves, Harry-” She shook her head and waved her wand, trying to remove the ‘Potter Stinks’ print. The badge now says ‘Potter Really Stinks’.“The only thing I seem to do is make things worse-”

“Don’t say that.” Cora grabbed the badge and waved her wand, ridding it of enchantments. It went back to its original text. “Oh.” She frowned. “It’s S.P.E.W. Harry kept on calling it ‘Spew’, so I told Professor McGonagall that it’s called ‘Spew’-”

“Professor McGonagall?” Hermione’s eyes widened.

Cora took out a piece of parchment and passed it to Hermione. “That’s the registration form for new organisations. You can fill that out then schedule a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress. She will be conducting an interview to evaluate if S.P.E.W. should be formally recognised as an official organisation here in Hogwarts. I already talked to McGonagall that it’s about protection of elf rights, so you just have to fill in the particulars-”

“You did all of this?!” Hermione gasped. “Oh my-”

“I’m still not convinced that the house-elves will like this, so I’m not joining.” Cora said apologetically and Hermione frowned in dismay. “But I read the books that you recommended and some of the points of the authors do make sense. Is it okay if you list out some more references for me to read? They’re really interesting.”

“Sure!” Hermione said eagerly. Maybe Cora will be convinced this time. She took out another piece of parchment and started scribbling names of five more books. “Here.”

“Thanks, Hermione.” Cora said, holding the paper up. “I’m going to the dormitories now. Good night.”

…..

Cora waved her wand and the color of Diggory’s hair changed to flaming red. “You next.” She stood in front of him so he could perform the hair transforming charm on her.

“OW!”

She turned to her right and saw Callie Lancaster almost burning George Weasley’s eyebrows off. Cora waved her wand to extinguish the fire and restore his brows.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Callie kept on apologising.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” George laughed. “I must say, I still would have been handsome even without the brows-”

“Yeah- I mean, yeah.” Callie Lancaster stuttered and gave a nervous laugh. “Of course you do, I mean, you’re- ppffft- You’re George Weasley-”

“Oh, please.” Cora rolled her eyes. It’s the I’m awkward-but-I-can-turn-it-into-cute move. She hates that one.

At the end of the class, only her, Cedric Diggory, two girls from Ravenclaw and George Weasley were able to change their partner’s hair colour. She went back to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry.

“Did Snape’s hair caught on fire?” Cora asked at the jolly looking Harry.

“Er… No-” Harry answered. “Why?”

“You look like Christmas came early, what happened?” She took some ham, greens, and potatoes. “Pass me the gravy, will you?”

“Sirius is coming to the Common Room.” He answered, handing her the gravy boat.

Cora paused then turned to him. “Our Common Room? The Gryffindor Common Room?”

“Yeah.” Harry said eagerly but in a quiet voice.

“How in Merlin will he get to our Common Room?” She frowned.

“Dunno.” Harry shrugged. “But he said that he’ll be there on November 22nd and he asked me to tell you.”

“Oh, alright.” Cora said before digging into her food. She was almost done with her potatoes when she saw Harry scowl at something behind her.

“Can I help you?” He asked snottily.

Cora turned around to see a familiar Slytherin standing in front of them. “I’m actually here for Cee-”

“Who is Cee?” Harry frowned at Leo.

“That’s me.” Cora answered. “What’s up, Leo?”

“Right.” Leo nodded. “So you know it’s Hogsmeade day tomorrow?”

“Yes.” She looked at him blankly.

“Do you like to come with me?” Leo asked rather quickly and it made Harry raise his brows.

“What for? Oh… Do you need help in picking up a quill?” Cora asked. “That’s brilliant! Harry also needs a new one. We can all go to Scrivenshaft’s together-”

“I err- was actually wondering if we could have some time… you know… alone.” Leo said.

“Oh.” Cora said, putting her fork down then looking squarely at Leo. “Okay, I guess." 

“Okay.” Leo grinned. “I’ll see you at the Entrance Hall?”

“Sure.” Cora shrugged. 

“Great. That’s great. See you tomorrow, then.” He beamed again before leaving for the Slytherin table.

“You know he was asking you out, right?” Harry asked skeptically. “Avery, he was asking you out on a date. And what’s that rubbish about quills?”

“I know he's asking me out.” Cora continued eating her ham. “I was just messing about. I'm still a bit bitter because of the humiliation that he put me through last year. I don’t even know why he’s trying to do this, it’s not like he needs to woo me or something. We’re engaged, for heaven’s sake!”

“Yeah.” Harry snorted. “When’s the wedding, anyway?”

“Who’s getting married?” Fred Weasley sat in front of Harry followed by his twin, who sat in front of Cora.

“Cora.” Harry answered. “Her betrothed just came by-”

“Shut up.” Cora said sharply but Harry continued.

“- just came by to ask her out on a date tomorrow.”

“You said yes?” George asked in a flat tone.

“Yeah.” She answered absent-mindedly.

“That’s great then.” George Weasley beamed. “Great!”

.....

Cora decided to read a book about house-elf history that she checked out from the library earlier in the day. This book lays out the objectives of wizard-kind in employing house-elves all in the perspective of the first wizarding family who started this tradition: The Malfoys.

The books that Hermione gave her were really helpful and interesting. However, they were all written to compel the reader to side with the people who say that house-elves were enslaved by magicfolk. She wanted to read the other side of the coin too, the one that explains why the wizards did it in the first place: what was the real rationale in having the house-elves work for them? And how did this evolve to what the house-elves are experiencing now?

It was very late and she wasn’t able to stand Megumi’s snoring, so Cora went down to the Common Room to continue with her book. She was sitting down on the couch in front of the Black Lake when she heard footsteps from the boys dormitories.

“Cora?” Ron asked, with eyes widened as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

“Charlton!” Fred grinned. “Our favourite fifth year!”

“You’re still up?” George Weasley read the cover of the book that she was holding. “Looks like Granger got you reading about elves, eh?”

“Where are you three going?” She asked, putting her feet down from their position on the couch.

“Just here in the common room.” Ron said almost instantly.

“Lying does not suit you, Ronald." Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are you really going?”

“Fancy a walk in the Dark Forest?” George said before one of his brothers could answer.

“Why?” She turned to George who was now standing beside her.

“You like dragons, don’t you?” He asked and it immediately piqued Cora’s interest.

“Wait for me here, or else-” She glared at the three of them before rushing to the girls’ dormitories.

Fifteen minutes later, the four were walking to the Forbidden Forest with the twins leading them. She could tell that they have already done this a hundred times before. They were very familiar with the landscape and knew which places to avoid. They appeared in a clearing a few moments later and she saw that Charlie Weasley was already waiting for them.

“Hey, guys. Oh, you brought Charlton.” He told George with a grin. “Hello.”

She returned his greeting with a smile and a wave.

“I am only going to do this once, okay?” Charlie told his brothers as he led them further into the forest. “Don’t tell anyone in the school about it.”

Cora’s eyes widened in awe and a smile started to form in her face as soon as she saw the four dragons.

“It was a bit difficult transporting all of them at the same time.” Charlie explained. “The three are not that much of a problem actually, but-”

There was a loud roar and a scream from Ron. One of the dragons tried to aim fire at him.

“Careful there!” Charlie shook his head. “That Horntail is really the problem.”

Cora marveled at the four dragons. “What’s that last one, Charlie? You have a Hungarian Horntail, that one’s a Swedish Short-Snout, then a Welsh Green. I’m not familiar with the one on the far left.”

“You know most of your dragons, then?” Charlie said in approval.”The last one’s a Chinese Fireball, not very common in European Sanctuaries, so I don’t blame you for not recognising her.”

She was about to ask Charlie why there are dragons in the Dark Forest when it dawned to her. They wouldn’t have been brought here for no reason. _There are four dragons, one for each of the champions._

It was confirmed by Charlie a few moments later. The dragons are for the First Task and the Champions have to battle them.

They stayed for a bit then decided to bid Charlie goodbye and go back to the castle at half past midnight. She saw Charlie pulling George aside to tell him something before they left. However, George waved his hand dismissively at what his older brother said and the four walked towards the grounds with Charlie chuckling at them.

They were sneaking through the courtyard when Cora was pulled behind one of the columns that were lined near the Entrance Hall. George was holding her hand and gesturing for her to keep quiet, Ron and Fred were behind another Pillar.

She heard a swish of robes and when she peeked at the Entrance Hall, Cora saw that Snape is doing rounds. He was standing and observing the corridor. When the Potions Master was sure that there was no one else in the vicinity, he continued walking towards the dungeons.

They all gave a sigh of relief and continued on their journey to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was only when they were safely in the tower (after a sermon from The Fat Lady), that they were able to breathe freely.

George Weasley let go of Cora’s hand after sitting at the couch near the fireplace. It was also when she realised that they were holding hands from when they saw Snape until they got to the Common Room.

_Get a grip, Cora. It was just holding hands for goodness sake! It doesn’t mean anything._

“I’m going up to the dormitories.” She picked up her book. “Thank you for letting me come with you. Good night-”

“Er- Cora?” Ron stood up. “You probably want to tell Harry about, you know, the dragons.”

“Yeah, I will.” Cora said.

“Is it alright if I tell him?” Ron asked, looking a bit unsure.

“If you’d like to, then okay.” Cora shrugged. “I’m going to bed now. Good night!”

…..

“Cee!”

Leo was already waiting for her at the Entrance Hall when she got there.

“Hey, Leo!” She smiled and walked to where he is.

Things may not have been odd between the two of them for the past years: with the push and pull, the engagement, Nerys Orpington. But, they have been getting along quite splendidly for the past few weeks which is really good. She can talk to him again, _well, not about certain things_ , but the awkwardness disappeared at least.

“Excited for the sweets?” Leo asked as they started their trek to the village.

“Yeah.” Cora answered. “But I hear that there’s a new item at Dervish and Banges-”

“Charlton! Charlton! OY!”

Cora turned around to face the person calling him. “Hello, Fred, Weasley.” She also nodded at George who was beside his beaming twin. 

“Do you want to come with us to Zonkos?” Fred beamed. “They have this-”

“Charlton’s on a date, Fred.” George said, pulling his brother away from them. “Sorry about him, do carry on.” He smiled then dragged Fred to the group of sixth years.

“I didn’t know you were close with the Weasley Twins.” Leo commented.

“I’m not.” Cora said. “We’re just… Quidditch teammates.”

“Right.” Leo nodded. “Anyway, have you heard the new regulations on cauldron bottoms?”

They continued talking about new Ministry regulations and the Quidditch World Cup until they entered The Three Broomsticks. Cora was able to snag them a good table while Leo was getting the Butterbeer.

“Here.” Leo placed the tankard in front of her. “By that way, isn’t that your friend, Granger?” He tilted his head towards a corner where Hermione was muttering to herself. “She’s a bit of an oddball, isn’t she?”

“Aren’t we all?” Cora said. She knew that Hermione is with Harry who was under the invisibility cloak.

“Cheers.” Leo raised his glass up and clinked it with Cora’s which was also raised. Then, they continued talking about the trade in the line-up of Pride of Portree and Wimbourne Wasps.

It was a bit later on when Leo realised that Cora was not paying much attention to him, and instead was looking outside and agreeing absent-mindedly at what he was saying. He glanced at what she was observing and saw that it was one of the Weasley twins, he was talking to a girl who was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf. The girl was about to leave when she almost slipped, but was caught by Weasley. They stared at each other for a bit, then Weasley helped the girl stand up. The girl was blushing and was apologising profusely at Weasley, and he just smiled at her and patted her head. It was kind of a cute scene, actually.

Then, he heard a gentle thump on the table. He turned to the source of the noise and saw that it was Cora, pursing her lips at the scene that unfolded. He wanted to laugh. _Oh, he is an idiot._ He turned to Cora again who was still watching Weasley and the girl interact with narrowed eyes.

Leo Avery is a very stupid bloke. It took him a long time to realise what he really feels for Cora and he decided that he was going to act on it. But it doesn’t matter, does it? Because he is already too late. 


	9. Dungeons and Dragons

Harry frowned as he read the piece that Rita Skeeter wrote for The Daily Prophet about the Triwizard Tournament. The article kept on saying that he is twelve and she insisted on writing a rubbish piece that made him look like a melodramatic and weak bloke.

“Or you can just not read the article.” Cora suggested, sitting beside him. She was already in her pajamas and dressing gown, ready for bed. It was one in the morning and they were the only ones in the common room. As instructed by Sirius, Cora made sure that no one could hear them from the dormitory floors. She placed Muffliato Charms on each of the stairs. 

“We have to focus on your dragon.” Cora flipped open a leather notebook and gave it to Harry. “I listed a bunch of strategies that you could use, we just have to go through each one of them and list the pros and cons-”

“You planning something scares me sometimes.”

Harry jumped when he heard the voice. He and Cora turned their heads to the fireplace and saw Sirius’ head sitting in the fire.

“Hi, you look well.” Cora commented.

“You do too.” Sirius grinned, but turned somber when he asked. “Are you really? Well, I mean?”

“I’m perfect.” She answered then turned to Harry. “Him on the other hand.”

“I’m… fine.” Harry said with a frown. He seemed to think about it for a bit before spilling everything out: how he didn’t know why his name came out of the Goblet, Rita Skeeter’s article, Ron being jealous, people sneering at him everywhere he goes. “... and now Hagrid’s shown me what the First Task is about to be. It’s dragons and I’m a goner.”

“Dragons we can deal with, Harry.” Sirius said. “We'll get to that much later, but I have to hurry. The house that we have been staying in is not connected to the Floo Network, so I had to break in a wizarding family's house. They might be back soon. There are things I need to warn you two about.”

The two moved closer to the fire.

“Karkaroff was a Death Eater. You know what that is, right?” Sirius asked and they both nodded. “He was with me in Azkaban but he got released. I bet that’s why Dumbledore wanted an auror in Hogwarts this year… to keep an eye on him. It was Moody who put him there in the first place.”

“I wanted to ask… why was Karkaroff pardoned?” Cora asked.

“He made a deal with the Ministry.” Sirius answered. “He said that he’d seen the error of his ways, gave a bunch of names and placed loads of people in Azkaban. I heard that he’s been teaching the Dark Arts ever since he got out of prison, so watch out for the Durmstrang Champion as well.”

“Do you think that he could have put my name in the Goblet of Fire?” Harry asked, confusion present in his features. “But he wanted to stop me from competing.”

“Well, he’s a really good actor. That I can assure you.” Sirius said. “I have been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet. It was reported that Moody was attacked the day before school started and it was said to be a false alarm. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. It was someone who knew that their job is going to be more difficult with him around.”

“What are you saying?” Harry asked quietly. “That Karkaroff is trying to kill me?”

“I have been hearing a lot of things here and there.” Sirius said. “The Death Eaters have been more active lately, the Dark Mark appearing in the World Cup. You two heard about the Ministry witch disappearing?”

“Bertha Jorkins?” Cora asked.

“She disappeared in Albania.” Sirius looked disturbed. “It was where Voldemort was rumoured to be seen last and she would have known that the Triwizard Tournament is coming up.”

“You think that Voldemort was hoping that the Triwizard Tournament is going to finish me off?” Harry asked and Sirius nodded solemnly. “Sounds like a good plan. They’ll just have to stand back and let the dragon do their stuff.”

“Right, these Dragons.” Sirius suddenly remembered. “There’s a way, Harry. Don’t be tempted to try the stunning spell-” Cora glanced at her list and crossed it off. “There’s a really easy spell and you can do it alone-”

“Shhh!” Cora held her hand up to stop Sirius. She just heard someone moving from the dormitories. “You should go. There’s someone coming.”

“But-”

“I’ll help him. You know that I'm good with these things.” Cora said with conviction. “Go. They can’t see you. Oh, and tell Juliet I said ‘Hi’. Go!”

There was a loud pop and they knew that Sirius disappeared. Cora muttered the spell to remove the Muffliato Charm and she and Harry sat on the couch to seem like they were just talking.

“Oh, it’s just you two.” It was Ron, dressed in his maroon pajamas. “I thought I heard three voices.”

“Maybe you’re imagining things, wouldn’t be the first time.” Harry retorted. “What are you even doing here at this hour?”

“I was just wondering where you-” Ron shook his head. “Never mind, I’m going to bed.”

“Just thought you’d come nosing around, didn’t you?” Harry asked.

“You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect.” Ron said.

Harry took a ‘Potter Stinks’ badge and threw it at Ron who was hit in the forehead. “There. I thought you might want to wear that on Thursday. It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“I’m going to bed.” Ron said angrily, his face already reddening. Then he turned around and went up to the dormitories.

“What?” Harry asked moodily when he saw Cora’s pointed look.

“You two are like an old married couple. It’s irritating.” Cora said. “Let’s get back to solving your dragon problem. Shall we?”

Cora sat on her boulder the next day, in front of her was a floating parchment, where she wrote the options for Harry to use in tomorrow’s First Task. She was munching on some sugar quills and evaluating them one by one. Last night, she listed the advantages and disadvantages of each one so that Harry could take his pick. She was reading them again so she could give him the best recommendation.

 _‘What would they do with the dragon in the first place?’_ She thought. ‘ _So they would just be there and the Champions would have to battle them?’_ She skimmed the notes about dragons that she wrote after researching in the library. Swedish Short-Snouts are averse to people. They don’t harm humans if they are not provoked, especially the females-

 _‘That’s it! They’re females.’_ She remembered Charlie Weasley telling them that they brought nesting dragons from the Romanian Reserve. Harry would probably have to snatch the egg of a protective mother dragon. _‘So, he could transfigure something to resemble a dragon egg and exchange it with the one in the dragon’s possession. But could Harry do that?’_ Transfiguration is not really his strong suit. _‘How would he even get it from the dragon? Sirius said that he shouldn’t use a stunning spell, so that is out of the question. What are Harry’s skills? He’s good at deflecting spells, he’s a good Quidditch player. He is a brilliant seeker and flier!’_

Cora believes that she now has the perfect solution for Harry. She walked briskly through the boat house, then took a shortcut in the dungeons to get quickly to the Entrance Hall. She was passing by the ingredients' storeroom when she bumped into Moody.

“Charlton.” He called hoarsely.

“Professor Moody.” She said politely. “Did you need me for something?” 

She suddenly felt something weird in her head. It was as if someone is opening something but she can’t tell what it is or who it is, it doesn’t even hurt or anything. It’s just… strange and invasive.

“Professor McGonagall said that the Gryffindor Prefects’ meeting will be in the Transfiguration Courtyard instead of her office.” Moody said. “She asked me to pass it on if ever I see a one of you.”

“Oh.” Cora said blankly. “Thank you, Professor.” He grunted then started limping towards the Entrance Hall. 

She didn’t see Harry until dinner. Cora had just gotten back from the Prefects meeting where they received their instructions for tomorrow’s event, when she spotted Harry eating alone near the middle of the Gryffindor table.

“Hello.” She greeted and sat down. “I have a solution to-”

“I do too.” Harry cut her off then lowered his voice. “I can use my firebolt to fly around the dragon.”

“That was…” Cora paused. “It was actually what I was about to say. I didn’t think you would figure that out, not by yourself anyway. Well done.” She said, sounding a little impressed.

“Actually, I didn’t.” Harry said. “Moody helped out.”

“Oh.” Cora nodded and took a piece of lamb chop. “Do you know how you could get the firebolt once you are in front of your dragon?”

“Summoning Charm.” Harry answered.

“You really are improving. Hm.” Cora commented.

“Problem is… I don’t really know how to do a proper Summoning Charm.” Harry said. “I have already asked Hermione for help though-”

“I’ll can teach you too. I have Astronomy at midnight, so I have to go by then.” Cora said. “But I’m sure that with me and Hermione helping you, you’ll learn it in no time.”

“Thanks, Core.” Harry smiled. “For everything, really-”

“Thank me once you’ve defeated your Dragon.” Cora said and they continued eating their dinner, talking about anything other than the First Task. 

…..

Cora only had Defence Against The Dark Arts on the morning of the First Task. Classes are only until lunch since the everyone will be watching the Triwizard Tournament. Speaking of which, their Champion has a fighting chance. 

Harry was able to summon the dictionary that he has been practicing on last night when she left for Astronomy class, and Hermione assured her that he was loads better at the spell when they bumped into each other at the girls’ bathroom this morning.

Moody's lesson for the day is Snake Vanishing Charm, which Cora learned in her Third Year through her special classes with Professor McGonagall. She and Cho Chang are the only ones who were able to make the snake disappear. Not even Marietta Edgecombe was able to do it, so Cora was in a good mood the whole morning. But her mind wandered off to the First Task as soon as class finished.

“You’re sitting with Potter again?!” Megumi protested on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. “We never have you for meal times now-”

“Yeah. Harry needs me.” Cora simply answered then marched to where Harry was. “I’ll see you guys later.” She called after her friends.

“Nervous?” She asked, sitting down beside Harry, who was staring at his plate. “If you don’t feel like eating, then it’s okay. We don’t want you throwing up all over the dragon-” She paused. “Actually, that might be a good idea." She saw Harry gulp. 

“Oh, come on. Lighten up.” Cora said. “You’re not going to die- I think.”

“You know, you’re really a joy to be with.” Harry said sarcastically.

“I know. You’re welcome.” She smirked and started eating.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall hurried through the Great Hall to get Harry. “Potter, you and the other Champions are needed on the grounds now… to prepare for the First Task.”

“You’ll do fine.” Cora said with a smile. She was actually very worried for him as well, but she can’t let Harry see it or he’ll panic more. “I’ll see you later.”

“Charlton, I will be with the Champions so the Prefects will be in charge. You know what to do.” McGonagall told her before leaving with Harry.

Cora soon found herself arranging the first years, third years, and fifth years to mobilise them in lines to the stadium built in the Forbidden Forest.

“Creevey, go back in line with the first years.” She told the younger of them. “You can sit with your brother later once we get to the forest- Rogers, I know they said casual wear, but I don’t think that’s appropriate for the weather. If you don’t want to get a cold, you should get a coat- Ginny! Third years’ queue is over here-”

She bumped against someone and saw that it was Fred Weasley with some sort of a briefcase with money.

“What’s that?” Cora asked.

“Charlton! You want to place a bet on the outcome of the First Task?” Fred asked with a grin.

George Weasley appeared behind him. “Fred, I don’t-”

"Both Harry and Krum are good at flying, which in my opinion is the most beneficial skill for this task.” Cora said quietly since only the three of them knew about the dragons. She took out two galleons. “Can I place my bet twice?”

“No, but you can bet for the first and second place winners.” Fred answered.

“Harry for first and Krum for second.” Cora said with confidence. “Only because I helped Harry and I’m a good teacher, so I’m sure he’ll do great.” She turned around to face the fourth years again, but George spoke to her.

“Aren’t you going to punish us or something?” He asked. “For breaking the rules. I mean, you’re a prefect-”

“I’m not in charge of sixth years.” Cora said simply. “Grey and Baker are, but you can probably charm Baker out of it. The first years need to go now.” She gestured at the students lined up beside them.

“Errr- right.” George said with a nod. “I’ll see you later, then.” He followed his twin to get more bets from the students.

…..

“Hey, Charlton, Markham.” Fred Weasley greeted happily as he squeezed his way into their row. Behind him is his twin, who sat beside Cora.

They are all waiting for the First Task to start and the students are buzzing with excitement. Cora sat with Kenny on the row behind her other classmates, Hermione, and Ron. They were a bit late because they had to make sure that the younger students were settled first.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Kenny asked.

“Harry’s going to be alright.” She answered with confidence. They practiced the summoning charm until midnight last night, and he’s unstoppable in a broom.

“Good Afternoon!” Professor Dumbledore’s voice boomed as he addressed the crowd. “It is a great honour for me to welcome you all to this historical event. The First Task of the legendary Triwizard Tournament!”

Shouts and cheers were heard as the crowd went wild in anticipation. The Gryffindors were holding banners of support for Harry and were chanting his name as loud as they can, the Hufflepuffs even brought drums for Diggory (not surprisingly, the loud voices of Gryffindors can be comparable to the noises the drums made), Durmstrang and Beauxbatons also brought some banners and noise instruments for their Champions.

“Now, I would like to call on Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, to explain the rules for this task and Mr. Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, our commentator.” Dumbledore then sat down to his spot between Professors McGonagall and Snape.

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” Crouch said with a straight face. “Courage, Knowledge, and Resourcefulness, these are just some of the traits that a Triwizard Champion must possess. The First Task will highlight these qualities-” He said as the Swedish Short-Snout was led to the arena.

“Dragon! Potter is facing a dragon!” Kenny said in panic. “That’s a real, actual dragon-”

“A while ago, the Champions were asked to draw a miniature model of what they are about to face.” Crouch gestured at the creature in the arena. “A fully grown, nesting, dragon. Each of the dragons are given a golden egg to protect, the Champion’s task is simple: collect the egg.”

_She knew it! She was absolutely right!_

“The golden egg will contain a clue that would help them in the next task.” Crouch said. “The Champions will be scored by the judges from one to ten and will be ranked at the end of the First Task based on the average of their scores. Mr. Bagman-”

“Thank you, Barty!” Bagman said cheerily. “Now, at the sound of the cannon, our first contestant, Mr. Diggory-” There was a loud bang and Cedric Diggory came out of the tent.

He transfigured a rock into a labrador, probably hoping that it would go after the dog and not him. It was a good strategy at first, but the dragon realised that it would rather have Diggory than the dog when he went for the egg. He was still able to get the egg though, even with all the scratches and burns in his face.

“Pretty boy no more.” Fred shook his head and he was elbowed by Angelina Johnson. “OW!”

“Very good indeed!” Bagman exclaimed. “Now the scores from the judges!”

Diggory got an average score of seven point five. Which was not bad, in Cora’s opinion, considering his burns and the many times he slipped on the rocks even when the dragon was chasing the dog.

“Miss Delacour, if you please.” Bagman called and the haughty girl from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, entered the arena. At the same time, Charlie Weasley and the other dragon trainers guided a common Welsh Green.

Delacour used a spell that made the dragon drowsy and soon enough, it drifted to sleep. A clever thing to do. However, her skirt caught on fire when she tried to retrieve the golden egg and the dragon snored fire at it. Fleur Delacour received an average score of seven point two, probably because she was a bit slower than Cedric.

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” The crowd roared as the famed Quidditch superstar walked out of the tent.

The dragon that he was supposed to face was also brought out and Cora felt her heart drop.

“Weasley.” She called George quietly and he immediately turned his attention to her. “Correct me if I am wrong, but that dragon that they're bringing out now... It was what your brother identified to be the Chinese Fireball, right?”

“Yes.” George whispered back. Their faces were just a breath away from each other, to prevent anyone from hearing. “That is the Chinese Fireball. Which means that-”

“Harry’s got the Horntail.” She said with concern. The Hungarian Horntail was the nastiest of them all when Charlie showed the dragons to them. This may be a little more complicated.

Krum used the conjunctivitis curse which blinded the dragon, he was able to retrieve the golden egg. But the real dragon eggs got smashed, so there will be deductions on Krum’s points.

“That’s awful.” Cora commented.

“Pardon?” George asked with a frown.

“The mother dragon just lost half of her babies for our entertainment.” Cora replied. “It’s awful.”

“Oh… _oh._ ” George said.

She turned to him and he was looking at her oddly. “What? Did I say something?”

“Uhm... “ He cleared his throat as Krum was scored by the judges. “I didn’t think that you’d be concerned about the dragon egg.”

“Of course I am.” Cora scoffed. “Those are lives too. Well, they were.”

“Yeah, yeah, they were.” George said. Fred pinched his twin when he saw that George was looking at Charlton with a gentle smile.

“And now, our youngest Champion: Harry Potter!” Bagman announced with flair.

Cora took a deep breath and watched as Harry awkwardly walked into the arena. He raised his wand and used a summoning spell to call for the firebolt. Everyone was waiting in bated breath, but the Horntail saw Harry and decided to attack. He hid behind a huge stone to avoid the fire from the dragon’s mouth.

Then they all heard it, a loud whooshing sound as the firebolt floated beside Harry, seemingly waiting for him to get on. Bagman said something but it was drowned out by loud screams and cheers of the Gryffindors. Hermione was raising her hands and jumping up and down.

“Come on, Harry.” Cora whispered. “Come on.”

The golden egg was between the Horntail’s front legs, so Harry dived to reach out for it. He was almost toasted by the fire the dragon breathed to him had he not evaded it.

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled. “Are you seeing this, Mr. Krum?”

Harry started to zoom around the stadium, making the dragon confused. It stretched out its wings, destroying the top part of the stand where the teachers and judges were seated. Some of the students shrieked in fear as the teachers went down for cover.

“Well done, Dragon!” Fred cheered.

He stopped clapping when Harry flew by them and the confused dragon turned towards the students. Cora felt George Weasley pulling her down possibly to protect her from the dragon, but she took out her wand.

“Protego Duo!”

The shield charm deflected the rubble from the destroyed part of the stands and fire that the dragon blew at them. The Gryffindors and some of the school staff (from all three schools) gaped at Cora, but quickly turned their attention back to Harry who was hurtling down to where the eggs were. He used the dragon’s preoccupation to dive down at the unprotected egg, which was previously covered by its body and wings.

He reached out and Cora screamed in delight when she saw that Harry was holding the golden egg.

“Will you look at that!” Bagman exclaimed. “Our youngest Champion was the quickest to get the golden egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds to Mr. Potter!”

Cora thought her face was going to split because she was grinning so widely. The dragon tamers tried to calm the Hungarian Horntail down and bring it back to a more secluded part of the forest.

“Come on, you two.” Cora grabbed Ron and Hermione. “Let’s go see Harry at the tent.” McGonagall informed her earlier that friends are allowed to see the champions after the task.

Hermione stood up, but Ron looked skeptical. “Err~ I don’t think Harry would want me there.”

“What are you talking about? Of course he would. You’re his best mate.” Cora pulled him up. “Come on!”

They made it to the tent to greet a very hyper aware Harry.

“Harry, you were brilliant!” Hermione said a little shakily. She was still a bit afraid after almost being burnt to a crisp and seeing her best friend battle the dragon.

“I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire.” Ron said seriously. “Whoever put your name in there, they’re trying to do you in!”

“Caught on, have you? Took you long enough.” Harry said icily.

Hermione tensed beside Cora, but the older girl knew better. She almost laughed when she saw Harry thinking, then making his decision.

“It’s okay.” Harry sighed. “Forget it.”

“No.” Ron said, wanting to apologise. “I shouldn’t have-”

“Forget it.” Harry said and they both grinned at each other.

Cora felt Hermione hugging her as the younger girl burst into tears. She awkwardly patted Hermione’s back. “There, there.” She grimaced.

“There’s nothing to cry about!” Harry was surprised to see his best friend crying.

“She’s probably crying because you and Ron are idiots.” Cora said pointedly.

“You two are so stupid!” Hermione stamped her feet on the ground.

“Barking mad!” Ron shook his head. “Come on, Harry. They’ll be putting up your scores.”

Madame Maxime, Barty Crouch, and Professor Dumbledore all gave Harry a score of nine.

“Looking good!” Ron grinned.

Next was Bagman who gave Harry a ten, the perfect score. “But I got hurt! What is he playing at?” Harry said incredulously.

“Stop complaining and admit that you were excellent.” Cora rolled her eyes. “Wait a minute!” She said, a bit irritated at the four that was held up by Karkaroff.

“WHAT? FOUR?!” Ron was even more furious than her. “You lousy, biased scumbag. You gave Krum a ten!” 

“You’re tied at first place, Harry!” Charlie Weasley said happily. “You and Krum! I have to run, I need to send mum an owl, I promised to tell her what happened-” which reminded Cora, she has to send letters to her Granny and parents (her actual parents). “But that was unbelievable! And they told me to tell you to hang around for a bit, Bagman wants a word in the Champions’ tent.”

Hermione and Ron left and made their way back to the castle but Harry promised to rejoin them later. Cora was a bit hesitant to leave Harry until he was mended properly. It was a good thing that their Head of House barged in the medic tent.

“I will be supervising the mobilisation back to the castle, so you can stay here and wait for Potter.” McGonagall told her just as Harry left for the Champions’ tent.

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora responded with a grateful smile.

“Of course.” McGonagall nodded. “Potter needs to be with family right now.”

A few minutes later, he went back and was bandaged by Madam Pomfrey some more. “You didn’t leave.” He said dumbly.

“Of course I wouldn’t.” She beamed, ruffling his hair. They finally left the medic tent a few minutes later after Madam Pomfrey announced that Harry was all patched up. 

They were on their way back to the castle when Rita Skeeter, the desperate hag, came out of nowhere. 

“Congratulations, Harry!” She smiled, probably thinking that it looked charming. _It’s not. It’s ugly._ “Might I have a quick word? How did you feel facing that dragon? How are you feeling now, about the fairness of the scoring?”

“Yeah, you can have a word.” Harry said snarkily. “Good bye!”

The two laughed as they happily walked through the grounds, looking forward to the celebration that was surely being set up in the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	10. Woes of the Heart

They went up to the owlery first to send a letter to Sirius and used another school owl to be inconspicuous. Cora also sent Cupid back to Charltonham with a letter for her Granny. In their last correspondence, Pippa felt bad that she couldn’t do anything to help Harry’s situation so she asked Cora to keep her updated and to let her know if there is anything else she could do for her granddaughter’s friend.

“What did Bagman want earlier?” Cora asked. They were climbing up the staircases to the seventh floor.

“He gave us instructions on what to do with the golden egg.” Harry answered as they went through the portrait hole.

“HARRY!”

“That was amazing, Harry, that was!”

“You showed them, Harry!”

Cora slinked to the edge of the room where her friends were seated.

“I can't believe Potter placed first.” Porchey said, handing her a pumpkin fizz. “I knew that he would be able to fight the dragon, but to get first place...” He whistled. Megumi, Chris, and Geoff all nodded.

“You guys have so little faith in Harry.” Cora tutted and shook her head.

The boy in question is now in the middle of the common room with George and Fred hoisting him up and the golden egg being passed by their housemates.

“Blimey, that’s heavy!” Lee Jordan said, giving him the golden egg back. “Go on, Harry. What’s the clue?”

“Who wants me to open it?” Harry asked the room and their housemates cheered and yelled. “You want me to open it?”

“YEAH!”

He twisted the cap on top of the egg and an ear splitting screech came from it. The students, ghosts, and portraits all covered their ears.

“Shut it!” Fred bellowed.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron asked once the egg was sealed close again.

“Sounded like a banshee!” Seamus Finnegan said. “Maybe you’d have to get past them next, Harry.”

“It was someone being tortured!” Neville suggested. “You’re going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!”

“Don’t be a prat, Neville, that’s illegal.” George Weasley said. “They wouldn’t use the Cruciatus Curse on champions. I thought it sounded like Percy singing… maybe you’d attack him while he’s in the shower.”

Cora looked down so that her face was covered by her hair and laughed silently. _George Weasley really is funny._ When she looked up, Kenny had his brow raised at her. “What?” She scowled at him and he just grinned.

By nine in the evening, the party is still at full swing. Cora had to excuse herself for patrol. She was not at all surprised to see that it was not Cedric Diggory who was waiting for her outside Professor Flitwick’s office. Her patrol partner is probably celebrating with Hufflepuffs right now.

“Switched with Diggory.” Leo grinned. “I figured he’d want to rest after fighting off that dragon.”

“Oh, of course.” Cora said, she led Leo to where her and Cedric would usually start with rounds.

“How is Potter?” Leo asked. “He was brilliant, by the way.”

“He’s fine, his shoulders are healing.” Cora grinned. “Too excited from what happened, he’s been running on adrenaline all day.”

“You were excellent too.” Leo said.

“I didn’t do much, actually.” Cora responded. “I thought that Harry should have a strategy that would highlight his strengths. I thought that his flying would greatly help against the dragon, but it was Moody who gave him the idea on the first place-”

“Wait-” Leo paused. “Potter knew that the task would be a dragon?”

 _Uh-oh._ She forgot that Leo didn’t know about that.

“It’s not just him.” Cora tried to reason. “Madame Maxime saw the dragon when she was out with Hagrid. Karkaroff found out about it too. And Harry told Cedric.” She turned to him. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Leo made a gesture of zipping his mouth.

“Thanks.” Cora said, but then looked at him suspiciously. “What did you mean earlier by me being excellent, then?”

“The Shield Charm.” Leo answered.

“Oh. That.” She said. “But you’ve seen me do defensive spells before.”

“This one’s different.” He remarked. “Jake thought that you should have been the Hogwarts Champion, not Potter or Diggory.”

Cora smiled at the mention of her friend. “How is he by the way?”

“Doing well, actually.” Leo replied. “A bit stressed about O.W.L.s, but who isn’t? He was hoping that we could all study together, but we noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Potter- What?” He asked when she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Me being friends with Harry really bothers you, doesn’t it?” She asked and he gave her a pointed look. “You’re not making sense at all.”

“You being friends with Potter doesn’t make sense as well, but here we are.” Leo shrugged. “Oh, come on, don’t give me that. You’re complete opposites.” He said when she saw her scowling. “He’s the hero, the brave and likeable orphan with a traumatic past. And you’re you-”

“Maybe that’s the reason why we’re good friends.” She paused when she saw the tip of a foot behind one of the tapestries.

Then she stomped on it. HARD.

The Slytherin third year cried and slipped from behind the fabric. “Five points from Slytherin for breaking curfew.”

“What?!” Leo started to protest. “But-”

“No exceptions.” Cora said with a smile, then she turned to the third year. “Off to the dungeons.”

“This is why people don’t like you.” Leo sighed. “You’re too harsh-”

“I never said that I wanted to be liked.” Cora retorted. “And you should have stalled better.”

“How did you-”

“Chaser.” She grinned when she saw his eyes widen. “One of the first things that Selena Gibson taught me was how to read my enemy.”

“I’m not your enemy, Cee.” Leo sighed.

“I was speaking metaphorically.” Cora rolled her eyes.

The clock chimed again which signalled that the hour had passed. “We’re done with rounds, finally!”

“I’ll walk you to The Fat Lady.” Leo offered.

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” Cora said with a small frown. “You always bring me back to the tower after rounds. I’m not a child, Leo. And I most certainly do not need your protection-” 

“I know you don’t.” Leo cut her off. “But I want to do this. Just let me do it, please?”

Cora shrugged and let him follow her. “Well, we’re here.” She gestured at the portrait of The Fat Lady and turned to him.

“Bye, Cee.” Leo said with a smile. Then, he turned around and placed his hands inside his trousers pocket and made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

“You really look good together.” The Fat Lady commented and her friend, Violet, agreed. “You’re lucky to have him as your betrothed.”

“Yeah, too bad we don’t have feelings for each other.” Cora said, rendering the portraits confused. “Balderdash.” She said the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room, rejoining her housemates at the party.

…..

“I’m only doing this once.” Cora raised her pointer finger at Hermione and the younger girl nodded eagerly. “Here we go.” She faced the portrait of the silver fruit bowl and tickled a pear.

Fred Weasley apparently let it slip during Harry’s party that George had brought Cora to the kitchens once and that she knew how to go back. Hermione was adamant that Cora show her how to get in and wouldn’t leave her alone. The younger witch was waiting for her outside the classroom after Potions and was not even fazed by the glare of their Potions Master.

Cora pulled the door open and gestured for Hermione to go in. “After you.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw the hundreds of house-elves working in the kitchens. It seems that Rocky was not in the outer chambers right now as Cora can’t see him.

“Wait- is that?” Hermione gasped. “That’s Winky!” She pointed at an elf who was sitting near the fireplace. “The Crouch’s house-elf.”

Cora observed the elf. She does look like Winky, but this one’s a bit… glum. “Are you sure?”

“I can’t be wrong.” Hermione said. She stepped closer to the whimpering elf. “Winky?”

“Does Miss know Winky?” Another voice asked.

Cora turned around only to face a familiar house-elf with big, blue, eyes. He was wearing what looks like mismatched socks of different colors.

“Er- yes.” Hermione answered. “We met her before, at The Quidditch World Cup. Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.” She extended her hand to the elf and Cora’s eyes widened. Even the most polite and kindest wizarding families don’t do that.

“Hermione Granger!” The elf squeaked in excitement and shook her hand enthusiastically. “Harry Potter’s friend. I am Dobby, Dobby the house-elf!’

“Dobby?!” Hermione said in glee. “Oh, this is fantastic! You’re here! At Hogwarts!”

“Yes, Dobby is!” He grinned.

“This is unbelievable!” Hermione exclaimed. “Wait- wait there for a moment. Cora, is it okay if I leave you here for a bit? I won’t be long, I just have to grab someone-”

“Fine. Go ahead.” Cora sighed. She’s probably taking Harry and Ron. “I’ll wait here.”

“Excellent!” Hermione said, scurrying out of the kitchens.

“She’ll be back.” Cora told Dobby. “Do you mind if I just sit here?” She pointed at one of the bar stools.

“Dobby does not mind at all!” He replied in a very cheerful, squeaky voice. “Does Miss also know Harry Potter?”

“Yes. I do, actually.” Cora replied and Dobby’s eyes lit up again like it’s Christmas. “I’m Cora Charlton, a friend of Harry’s-”

“Harry Potter’s friend!” Dobby shrieked. “What does Harry Potter’s friend like? We have meat pies, chicken-”

“Apple pie?” Cora asked and a slice appeared in front of her in a snap of Dobby’s finger. “Thank you.” She started to eat, but then turned to Winky’s direction. “Is she okay?”

Dobby sighed and shook his head. “Winky is sad because Winky’s master freed Winky. Dobby kept on telling Winky that it is for the better, but Winky just doesn’t listen-”

He stopped when they heard people coming in. Cora just had to glance once at the mop of untidy black hair and flaming red hair behind brown bushy hair, before deducing that the Trio had arrived.

“Harry Potter!” Dobby squealed in excitement. “Sir! Harry Potter!”

“Dobby?!” Harry gaped at the house-elf, then faced Cora who was eating pie. “Core?”

“Oh, Hey.” She waved her fork at him. “Hermione left me here to get you two. We just saw Dobby and Winky-” She tilted her head at the house-elf behind her.

“It is Dobby, Sir! It is!” Dobby hugged him tightly. “Dobby had been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, and Harry Potter has come to see him, Sir!”

“Dobby, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Dobby works at Hogwarts, Sir!” He answered. “Professor Dumbledore has given Dobby and Winky jobs!” He looked at Winky, who was staring at the floor woefully and the three fourth years stepped closer to her.

“Hello, Winky.” Harry greeted and the house-elf’s lip started to quiver.

“Oh no. Oh, dear.” Hermione tried to sound calming but failed. “Please don’t cry, Winky.” The house-elf sobbed louder.

“Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?” Dobby grinned at him.

“Er- okay.” Harry said and Dobby led them to where Cora was seated. They each took a stool and in no time, six house-elves were marching towards them carrying teapots and teacups. “How long have you been here, Dobby?”

“Only for a week, Harry Potter!” He replied, pouring the four of them tea. “Dobby has come to find Professor Dumbledore. You see, it is very difficult to find a new position for a dismissed house-elf-” At that, Winky cried harder, but Dobby ignored her. “Dobby has traveled the country to find a job, Sir. But Dobby is finding it hard to find a job, Harry Potter, since Dobby wants paying.”

All the other house-elves cringed and Winky wailed. Cora paused eating her pie to think for a bit, then continued with her food. “- most wizards doesn’t like a house-elf who wants paying, Miss. So they slam the door in Dobby’s face. Dobby likes to work, but Dobby also likes clothes and he wants to be paid. Dobby likes being free!”

“You really like it that much?” Cora asked. “Once you’ve experienced freedom, you prefer it?”

“Dobby likes it very much, Miss!” Dobby said in delight. “And then Dobby had the idea, Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby and Winky should find work together! Then, Dobby thought about a place where there is enough work for two house-elves and it comes to him, Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore took us on, Sir!”

“And Professor Dumbledore pays Dobby!” He continued. “Dobby gets a galleon a week and one day off a month.”

“That’s not much.” Cora commented with a frown.

“Professor Dumbledore offered ten galleons a week and weekends off.” Dobby said. “But Dobby beat him down, Miss. Dobby likes his freedom, but he isn’t wanting too much, Dobby likes his work more.”

“And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying you, Winky?” Hermione asked.

“Winky might be a disgraced elf, but Winky does not get paid!” She glared at Hermione. “Winky has not sunk that low yet! Winky is properly ashamed of being free!”

“Ashamed!” Hermione exclaimed. “Come on, Winky. It should be Mr. Crouch who is ashamed, not you-”

“You is not insulting my master, Miss!” Winky screeched. “You is not insulting Mr. Crouch! Mr. Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!”

“She sounds a bit like Percy.” Ron said with a whisper.

“Winky is having trouble adjusting, Harry Potter.” Dobby informed them. “Winky forgets that she is not bound to Mr. Crouch anymore. She is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won’t do it.”

“You can’t speak freely about your masters, then?” Harry asked.

Cora fully stopped eating then. She thought about Kelpy and Tilly, the Charlton’s two house-elves. _What do they really think of her? Does Kelpy really even like her? Or is it just because she is bound to the Charltons, so she endures taking care of the spoiled little heiress?_

_Does Rocky even like it when she interrupts his work whenever she asks for food?_

Some of the conversation got lost on her, but she was able to process everything again when Dobby started to hit himself and Harry pulled him away from the table.

“Thank you, Harry Potter, thank you.” A wobbly Dobby said.

“You just need a bit of practice.” Harry said.

“Practice!” Winky exclaimed. “You is ought to be ashamed talking that way about your masters, Dobby! My poor Mr. Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help!”

“We have seen Mr. Crouch around, Winky.” Cora said flatly. “He looks rather fine even without- What?” She frowned at Harry who was gesturing something at her. “What? It’s true. He’s getting along perfectly without her.”

“Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman are both judges at the Triwizard Tournament.” Hermione said.

“Mr. Bagman comes too?” Winky squeaked. “Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard!”

“Bagman- bad?” Harry asked.

“Oh, yes.” Winky replied. “Master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not telling! Winky is keeping Master’s secrets! Poor Master, poor Master! Winky is not there to help him no more!”

They chatted for a bit with Dobby then left after finishing their tea and saying goodbye. Ron even promised that he would give Dobby some of his sweaters. The four went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the three fourth years talking about Bagman and Crouch, and with Cora thinking deeply about Dobby the house-elf and his inclination for freedom.

…..

Cora sat between Megumi and Ginny Weasley. The Gryffindors from third to seventh years are all gathered in Classroom 1B for a ‘special announcement’ as Professor McGonagall puts it. Boys and girls were seated on different sides of the room.

“The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception.” Professor McGonagall said as Filch turned the phonograph on. “On Christmas eve night we and our guests will gather in the Great Hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost… a dance.”

Groans were heard from the boys’ side and girls muttered at each other eagerly.

“An actual party here at Hogwarts.” Cora whispered at Ginny, who grinned. “Finally!”

“Silence!” Professor McGonagall held her hand up. “The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons.”

Cora chanced a glance at George Weasley and saw that he was in a conversation with Fred.

“Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight.” Cora stopped herself from laughing when McGonagall waved her hands outward. Because, _how cheesy is that line?_

Ron also had his own opinion because Seamus Finnegan laughed at what he whispered.

“Inside every boy is a lordly lion prepared to prance.” McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them. “Mr. Weasley, will you join me, please?”

Ron suddenly turned red and Harry pushed him to the center, with his older brothers teasing him.

“Now, place your right hand on my waist.” McGonagall said.

“Where?!” Ron looked horrified as a wolf whistle was heard from the boys.

“My waist.” McGonagall grabbed his hand to put it on her waist. “Now, bend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please-” The music started and McGonagall led Ron to a waltz. “One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three- Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!”

…..

The announcement of the Yule Ball brought a flurry of excitement to the students of the three schools. The girls can’t stop talking about what they would wear and the boys have been asking the girls to be their dates.

“Five points from Gryffindor, McLaggen!” Snape hissed one Thursday afternoon. “You seem to think that getting Bell to go with you to this ‘ball’ is much more important than your basic education and your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. And not just you, Samuels and Belby seem to think of that more than the lesson as well.”

“Perhaps a three foot essay on the varieties of Venom Antidotes will make you all more focused.” Snape sneered and everyone groaned in annoyance. “I want it on my desk by Monday morning. Failure to do so will lead to a week’s detention.” The class bell rang, which meant that they were dismissed for the day. Snape was the first one to leave the room. 

“He’s insufferable, really.” Megumi groaned.

“It’s not just him.” Geoff huffed. “All of the teachers have been giving us homeworks-” He stopped when he saw Marcus Belby standing awkwardly in front of their group.

“Uhm- Can I talk to Charlton?” Belby cleared his throat. “In Private?”

“Oh no.” Cora shook her head and gave him a pitiful look. “Sorry, Belby. I already have a date.”

“Oh.” Belby turned as red as the Weasleys’ hair. “Oh, right. Right. See you, then.” He rushed out of the potions classroom.

“That was what? The sixth one?” Porchey said as the group of five left for dinner.

“I don’t know.” Cora shrugged. “I don’t keep count. Has anyone seen Kenny?”

“Got out as soon as he heard the bell.” Chris said. “Told me he’s got something important to do. By the way, who are you going with? You haven’t told us.”

“Of course she’s going with Avery.” Megumi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They’re engaged-”

“No.” Cora cut him off. “I’m not going with Leo.”

“Who is it, then?” Porchey asked.

“It’s a surprise.” She answered as they marched in the Great Hall and her eyes landed on a certain redhead who was laughing with his twin. “Enough about me, who are you all going with?”

“Porchey and I are going together as friends.” Megumi said.

“I’m going with Natalie.” Chris cleared his throat.

“Gillian Ossett.” Geoff waved at Ossett, who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. “We haven’t got the foggiest on who Kenny’s date is.”

The group of fifth years sat beside the sixth years and started to pile their plates with food. They were almost halfway through dinner when a shadow fell over them.

“What are you doing here, Pucey?” Chris asked with a scowl.

“Charlton, I just wanted to ask if-”

“No. Absolutely not.” Cora glared at Adrian Pucey.

She just escorted a Gryffindor first year that he hexed to the Hospital Wing last night and he has the audacity to walk over to their table. He even got away with it because he is a Prefect. The very definition of abuse of power in Cora’s opinion. At least McGonagall keeps her Prefects in check, Snape lets them strut about the castle bullying students.

“But-”

“Go away, Pucey!” She sneered and he left muttering.

“Someone’s famous.” Geoff sniggered.

“Shut up and eat your veggies.” Cora gave him a disapproving look and he put his hands up in surrender.

“Oh, hey.” Kenny said breathlessly as he sat beside Cora. “What did I miss?”

“Where were you?” Cora said, then wrinkled her nose. “What’s that smell?”

“What?” Kenny asked, scooping mashed potatoes.

“You smell different.” Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

“Change of cologne.” Kenny shrugged. “Anyway, Cora. I have been meaning to ask.” He paused from getting a piece of lamb chop and placed it on Cora’s plate. “Since we’re friends, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Eight.” Porchey noted.

“No.” Cora said as she gladly cut up the lamb chop.

“Why?” Kenny frowned.

“I already have a date.” Cora answered and they heard a clang of metal against metal. She looked at the grandfather clock near the Slytherin table. “Hurry up with your food, will you? We’ve got O.W.L. Study Hall in fifteen minutes.”

…..

The next day, Cora stood in front of an armchair and exhaled. She waved her wand and the armchair slowly transformed. It started from the limbs, then to the torso, then the face, revealing a grinning Cedric Diggory.

“You did it again!” Cedric said. “First one in the class to transfigure and untransfigure anyone to a couch-”

“Aren’t I always?” Cora said pointedly. She heard a laugh near them and turned to the source of the noise. It was George Weasley and Callie Lancaster. She immediately tasted something bitter in her mouth.

She has been practicing non-verbal spells a lot not only on her own, but also during sessions with McGonagall (when she’s not turning Cora into a duck or a squirrel). Cora thought that this would be a good time to test how well she can do conjuring spells. She pointed her wand near Callie Lancaster’s feet and a small piece of wood appeared just as Lancaster lifted her left foot.

The piece of wood made Callie Lancaster twist and clumsily fall down to the waiting arms of George Weasley.

Cora gritted her teeth and curled her fist. Weasley helped Lancaster up and told her something that made her laugh. He was still holding on to her.

“I saw that.” Cedric hissed.

“Saw what?” Cora asked, giving him an innocent smile.

“Karma really has its ways.” He tilted his head towards the other pair. “Looks like what you did just made them closer-”

“Shut up, Pretty Boy.” Cora sneered.

“Thanks for calling me pretty.” He said sarcastically. “Just talk to him and ask him to the ball.”

“Talk to who?” She whipped around quickly that Cedric had to help steady her. “Ask who?”

“George Weasley.” He grinned. “Oh, don’t act all innocent on me. I think we have established that I am not as big an idiot as you thought I was-”

“I wasn’t-”

“I am usually good at reading people, but you were a bit difficult to figure out.” Cedric continued. “But once I did, I noticed it. The yearning stares, the pining-"

“I do not pine!” Cora scoffed. “Stop laughing!”

“I always thought you were this iron-hearted, arrogant, spoiled brat.” Cedric chuckled and she glowered at him further. “It turns out, you’ve got a lot of heart in you. Just ask him, Charlton. Before someone else does.”

…..

Cora had planned to ask George Weasley to the Yule Ball since Professor McGonagall made the announcement, but she wanted to run through all the scenarios in her head before finally talking to him. 

She finally made up her mind Monday morning. The decorations have been hung up on the Great Hall and the Christmas Trees have been set up. The ghosts have been going around singing Christmas Carols which made her even more aware that her birthday and the Yule Ball, is approaching. Cora is going to ask George this evening, before dinner.

Potions is her last class and she took a detour to one of the girls’ bathroom to take care of business and to freshen up a bit. She reapplied her make-up and made sure that her lipstick is the right shade of coral.

“Here we go.” She whispered and stepped out of the bathroom.

On her way to the Great Hall, though, she spotted two familiar figures.

_No, no, no._

She chanted repeatedly on her head.

_But it might not be about the ball. They’re classmates in other subjects, maybe it’s about that._

Cora walked silently near them and hid behind an alcove.

“-our situation.” George Weasley said. “So, I guess, what I’m saying is. Would you go to the Yule Ball with me? As my date?”

“Oh- oh. You mean- you and I- Yule Ball.” Callie Lancaster stuttered in what Cora was sure George thinks is cute. “You’re asking me if we could go together?”

“Yes.” He answered. “I just asked you if you want to be my date to the Yule Ball.”

Cora felt pain above her stomach. Not quite the chest, but not the stomach too.

“What do you say?” George Weasley asked hopefully.

“Su- sure?” Callie said unsurely.

“Great.” He grinned and they left for the Great Hall.

Now, the pain above the stomach is gone but she felt as if someone punched her in her left shoulder and her arm is also aching a bit. She realised that she isn’t even hungry anymore and just decided to walk around the castle, maybe it will relieve the body aches.

Dinner was done by the time she made it back to the common room. The first person she saw was Harry who had his head on the table and the golden egg in front of him. She sat beside him quietly and he turned to face her.

“Are you sick?” Harry asked, sitting up and putting his palm on her forehead. “You’re pale.”

“No.” Cora said, slapping his hand away. “You’re the sick looking one. What happened?”

“I just got rejected.” Harry huffed. “I asked a girl to the Yule Ball and she said she’s going with someone else.”

“Oh.” Cora said. They were the same, then.

The portrait hole opened and a dazed Ron came in, being assisted by Ginny and her third year friends.

“It’s okay, Ron.” Ginny said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What happened to you?” Harry sat beside Ron.

“He just asked Fleur Delacour to the ball.” Ginny answered.

“What did she say?” Hermione, who was sitting near the fireplace, sat on the arm of the couch.

“No, of course.” Cora said and Ron shook his head.

“She said yes!” Hermione smiled and covered her mouth in shock.

“Don’t be silly.” Ron said. “There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn’t help it. It just sort of slipped out.”

“Actually, he sort of screamed at her.” Ginny said, trying to fight a laugh. “It was a bit frightening.”

“What did you do, then?” Harry asked.

“I ran for it, of course.” Ron said shakily. “I’m not cut out for this, Harry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

It was then and there that Cora decided that she would not let herself be as pathetic as Harry and Ron. She has to do something about this. She can’t very well go to the ball alone. So, she marched towards the place where she could get a date: the dungeons.

Cora saw the person she wanted to talk to but he was walking fast and she was not able to catch up. He already went inside their common room. She was still lucky, though, because a second year went out.

“You.” Cora called the second year. “You saw the Prefect who just walked in? Can you call him for me?”

“Why should I do that?” The Slytherin asked snarkily.

“I have no time for this right now.” Cora snarled and took out her wand. “You either call him or I transform you into a rug, your choice. And I’m ready to take the fall for it.”

“Fine, fine.” The second year rolled her eyes. “Old people are so impatient.” She went back inside and the next time the portrait swung, it was the person that Cora wanted to see.

“Decided to join the lowly Slytherins in the dungeons, have you?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I have to ask you something.” Cora said in a business-like tone. “It’s about the Yule Ball. I need a date. Does your offer still stand?” 


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

“You have got to be joking!” Chris exclaimed.

“Do I look like I joke, _Gardner_?” Professor Binns said in a bored voice. “A thousand word essay on each of these important events in Wizarding History. I mentioned six, so that should keep you all busy during the Holidays.” 

The class groaned just as the bell rang. “They are all losing it, I’m telling you!” Porchey exclaimed.

“It’s O.W.L.s year.” Cora reminded them. “You should have expected it.”

“Not all students can be exemplary like you, Little Miss Perfect.” Geoff rolled his eyes and she made a face at him. “At least you don’t have Transfiguration homework-”

“I assure you that we do.” Cora cut him off. “McGonagall won’t let off the sixth years that easily.” They got to the Entrance Hall and had to part ways for their next classes. “Good luck with Divination. See you at Dinner!”

She then proceeded to Classroom 1B for Transfiguration and what greeted her was a sore sight. George Weasley and Callie Lancaster on their shared table, talking and laughing as if they were long time friends, or something even more. Cora was scowling when she sat on her chair in front of the class.

“You look very chipper.” Cedric Diggory commented.

“Shut it.” Cora glared at him and dropped her book. “I am not in the mood.”

“Things didn’t go as planned, then?” Cedric asked. “You were not successful in asking George Weasley to the Yule Ball?”

“Why are you so nosy?” Cora groaned. “Not even Megumi asks me about these things-”

“Hey, girls are not the only ones interested in dances!” Cedric feigned offence. “Besides, your love life is very fascinating-”

“I do not have a love life!” Cora whisper-shouted harshly and he chuckled. They immediately kept their mouths shut and turned serious when Professor McGonagall walked in.

Cedric quietly glanced at the last row and saw that George Weasley was glowering at him. “Very fascinating indeed.” He whispered to himself with a small smile.

…..

“Are you sure that this is just normal porridge?” Porchey narrowed his eyes at Geoff.

“Relax, Porchey.” Geoff said as he placed a bowl in front of the other boy. “I’m not the Weasley twins. I’m not going to give you food that will transform you to an animal.”

The Gryffindor fifth years were at the Great Hall eating lunch. It didn’t seem like it was the holidays at all: the four tables are full (only first and second year students went home), ghosts were apparently more merry this year after hearing about the ball, and the staff and Prefects are busy preparing everything for Christmas Eve.

“Where is Kenny?” Megumi asked when Cora arrived alone at the Gryffindor table.

“He said he’s going back to the dormitories.” Cora said. “Apparently, he was too tired after the meeting. Hello, Chris!”

“Hey.” He grunted.

“Where were you?” Geoff asked Chris. Cora noticed that Porchey and Megumi suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Dormitory. I was sleeping.” Chris was still standing up.

“You’ve seen Kenny, then?” Cora said. “He said he was going to take a nap-”

“No.” Chris answered moodily. “I’m suddenly not hungry anymore. See you guys later.”

Once Chris was gone, Cora faced her other friends. “What a grump!” She sneered.

Porchey and Megumi continued eating their food and Geoff widened his eyes at Cora as if trying to tell her something.

“What?” Cora asked, making a face at him and Geoff rolled his eyes.

There was a loud thud and Cora’s attention was immediately drawn to her other side. Errol, the Weasleys’ forgetful and frail owl landed in front of Ron carrying a big box.

“Oh, look. Mum sent me something!” Ron said excitedly. He opened the parcel and held up a brown, ruffled robe. “Mum sent me a dress?!”

“Well it does match your eyes.” Harry laughed. “Is there a bonnet? Aha!” He held up the item to Ron.

“Put those down, Harry!” Ron said and walked to where his younger sister is. “Ginny, these must be for you.”

“I’m not wearing that.” Ginny looked at the outfit up and down. “It’s ghastly!”

“They’re not for Ginny-” Hermione said with a laugh. “They’re for you! Dress robes.” The rest of the Gryffindor table joined in laughing.

“Oh, there’s something else in here.” Harry said.

A blushing Ron went back to where the parcel is and started to take out sweaters. There were a few of them in the package. “Mum made us sweaters, she also made one for Harry and Hermione and-” He stopped and turned redder. “Our Yule Ball dates.”

He handed Harry and Hermione their sweaters, then took a maroon with an ‘R’ and another with the same colour and a ‘P’ on it. “Fred and Angelina.” Ron called out and tossed the red ones to them. “Ginny and you’ve got one too, Neville.” He gave them the green ones with their initials then took out the last pair.

It was color blue with the letters ‘G’ and ‘C’ in it. He looked at the note from his mother then at his older brother then back to the note. Ron seemed a bit confused before he held the sweaters up and said. “George and-”

George suddenly snatched them from Ron and faced the Hufflepuff table. “Lancaster, catch!”

“Ooff!” Callie Lancaster squealed as the sweater was flung in her face. “Er, thanks?”

Cora was suddenly not amused anymore. She always wanted one of those sweaters.

…..

Cora marched to the couch in the common room where the Gryffindor fourth year boys were seated. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were already sporting identical frowns when she stood in front of them.

“I need to speak with Harry and Ron in private.” She dumped a big rectangular parcel on Harry’s lap.

“See you both later, then.” Dean sighed and shook his head as he and Seamus moved to the other side of the common room.

Cora raised her brows at a nervous looking Neville. “Oh, me-” Neville pointed at himself and she tapped her foot. “Oh, I’m going to- I’m gonna go.” He left the three of them alone.

“Dad and Mum sent you something.” Cora said, opening the box and giving him a set of dress robes.

“Why would your parents send me dress robes?” Harry frowned.

“Yeah, Harry.” Cora gritted her teeth. “Why would my parents send you dress robes?”

He seemed to think for a bit. “Oh~ Oh! Right!” He finally caught on. She can’t very well call them Sirius and Juliet since the Common Room is full. “My Godfather left London.”

“What?!” Both Harry and Ron said.

“He found an apothecary in Midlothian that would take him in.” Cora replied. “They know about his condition, of course. And they agreed to get him medicine for as long as he helps the shopkeeper.”

“Why would he leave Si-”

Cora cleared her throat and tilted her head pointedly at Harry.

“Your parents?” Harry continued. “I don’t understand.”

“They’re coming here and my Godfather can’t come.” Cora said a little more quietly.

“Hogwarts?!” Ron asked, confused.

“You better take this.” Cora handed Harry the letter that Sirius sent this morning.

Sirius and Juliet are moving temporarily to Hogsmeade. They are really worried about her and Harry’s safety ever since talks about the Death Eaters regrouping reached their ears, so they decided to stay closer to the children. They are pretty safe since the Ministry has recalled the Dementors, Juliet has been declared dead for years (and she kept the bob and dyed her hair brown again), and Sirius will mostly stay in his dog form when they go out in public. They already have a lease agreement with a kind old lady who was renting out her cottage to Juliet until the school year ends. They will write again as soon as they arrive at Hogsmeade because they want to talk to Cora and Harry on their next visit to the village.

“Make sure that you two are the only ones who will read this. Then burn it after.” Cora added. She closed the package in Harry’s lap and stood up, taking it with her.

“Hey, what’s the rest of the package?” Harry asked curiously.

“What, you think you’re the favourite child?” Cora scoffed. “Of course they sent me a dress too.” She grinned and made her way to the dormitories.

…..

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“No!” Cora groaned, hiding her head under the thick blanket. “Go away, Megumi!”

“It’s your birthday!” Megumi protested and pulled the covers from her. “Come on, we prepared stuff. You promised breakfast with us!”

“Fine, fine!” Cora said grumpily. “Five minutes!”

“If you’re not up in five minutes-” Megumi tried to say in her most threatening tone. “I’m dragging your sorry arse out of bed, Missy.”

“YEAH! FIVE MINUTES!” Cora said again.

When she woke up, she was greeted by Katie, Anjali, and Natalie a happy birthday. Cora took a really quick shower before going down to the common room where her friends had set-up a small breakfast feast and gave their presents.

She spent lunch with her classmates, then went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Hagrid’s hut for tea afterwards. Hagrid gave her one of his home baked rock cakes as a present, which Cora accepted with a smile (even though she knew that she would never eat them). At four, she said goodbye to her friends and made her way back to the Castle.

The Prefects’ bathroom is one of the privileges that Cora never felt the need to use. However, she decided that today would be a good day to use it for a proper bath and apparently most of the other prefects did too. Thus, Erika and Dylan devised a schedule that they would follow from morning until afternoon so that the prefects would all be able to use the bathroom that day. They were lucky that the place is self cleaning or they will have some serious hygiene issues.

She was back at the dormitory before five after a thirty-minute soak in the huge pool-like tub. Her classmates have also taken turns in using the shower in their room. Katie and Megumi are already doing their hair and Anjali was inside the bathroom.

The girls worked on their hair and make-ups while gossiping. They even asked each other’s help on how they should style their hair or what shade of lipstick they should wear. Cora didn’t think that preparing for the ball would be that fun.

Cora put on her dress robes using a switching spell to make sure that she wouldn’t mess it up. It also saves a lot of time and she didn’t have to use the bathroom anymore. The dress robe that Sirius and Juliet sent is a blue and black gradient off-shouldered garb. The top part is a fitted bodice and the bottom flowed down like a calm river. Her arms were bare but the dress had sheer dark blue cape sleeves wrapped around her shoulders and back with intricate glitters designed like the stars. One constellation is very decipherable in her cape: the Canis Major.

Her hair was up in a deconstructed chignon with her fringe swept on the sides like curtains framing her face. The headband that she was wearing looks more like a tiara and is decorated by intricately woven small eagles made of pure silver. It has five pieces of round cut sapphire and smaller diamonds. She was also wearing the earrings and necklace from the same collection.

“Are those Charlton heirlooms?” Megumi gaped. She was also wearing the Shimizu family pearl diadem and necklace.

“They are.” Cora said.

“I have never seen your Granny wear them in photos or events.” Megumi wondered.

“It’s because they’re special.” Cora winked. “It was passed down to female Charltons for generations.”

“Well, girls.” Katie said as she glanced at the clock in their dormitory. Seven-thirty. “Let’s go.”

…..

Cora descended down the entrance steps alone. Her classmates met their dates in the Common Room since they are all Gryffindors (Katie is with Cormac and Lee Jordan is Anjali’s date). She held her head high as people started to stare. Her outfit might be a little grand, but when will she ever get the chance to dress up like this for school dance again?

She grinned when she saw a friendly face at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey-”

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me.” Jacob huffed. “He’s having a fit. He thought you changed your mind-”

Cora rolled her eyes. “It’s only quarter past seven-”

“You agreed that you’ll meet at seven-thirty!” Jacob shook his head. “Happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Thank you! Why are you mad at me?!” Cora asked incredulously. “You’re not even the one waiting for me. You’re not my date, go away-”

“Cee!”

She turned around to meet the smiling face of Leopold Avery. He was wearing a silver grey dress robe which brought out his eyes and his blonde hair was slicked back. Cora had to admit, Leo is really handsome. She can honestly say that he is the best looking boy in their year.

“You look-” Leo gaped. “I can’t even-” He smiled and looked down then smiled at her again. “I- Wow.” He straightened and cleared his throat. “Oh- and Happy Birthday.”

“I think that’s my cue to go.” Jacob grinned and left his friends to join his date.

Cora stood awkwardly in front of Leo and he just smiled at her. She was about to say something when someone beat her to it.

“Quit standing there like statues.” Snape sneered. “The Champions Parade is about to start so find a table.”

“Shall we?” Leo offered his arm for Cora to take. She nodded and they walked inside. The Great Hall was decorated with silver floating ornaments and there was snow falling from the ceiling and disappearing about fifteen feet from the ground.

Hogwarts students were not at all surprised that Leo Avery and Cora Charlton went to the Yule Ball together. After all, they are engaged and people have seen them together a lot of times. They even went out during the last Hogsmeade weekend.

Of course, being the children of the two most prominent families in the Wizarding Society, people expected that they would look their best. And they did not disappoint. Cora Charlton was positively glowing and Leo Avery was dashing. It was as if they were a princess and prince lifted straight from witch tales.

“I take it we can’t sit with your housemates?” Cora asked Leo quietly when she noticed the Slytherin fifth and fourth years glaring at her (all except for Jacob and his date, Daphne Greengrass).

“Don’t mind them too much.” Leo whispered back as they scanned the Great Hall for available seats. “They’re just cross that two Slytherin Prefects asked you. Adrian is-”

“Pucey?” Cora wrinkled her nose. “I understand why they’re angry that I got you as my date because you are quite good looking- But, Pucey? Really?”

Leo chuckled. “Jacob did say that Adrian reminds him of a horse. But that was after he was defeated by Adrian in a game of wizards’ chess, so he might be a bit biased.”

“Oh, please.” Cora scoffed. “That’s a disservice to horses. Don’t bring them down to Pucey’s level.” They both laughed.

“Cora, over here! I saved you a seat.”

Cora and Leo turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Geoff, beaming beside Gillian Ossett. They were at a table with other Gryffindors who had dates from other houses and schools. Ron was seated beside Padma Patil and Dean Thomas’ date is a girl from Beauxbatons (Her name is Laurel as Cora found out when they sat on the table).

“Are we still waiting for someone?” Cora asked, noting the two empty chairs between her and Ron.

“We aren’t late, are we?”

Cora froze at the voice. _Oh, no, no, no, no. This is not happening!_

“Harry and the other champions are not yet in.” Ron said. “By the way, have you seen Hermione?”

“No.” George Weasley answered. “She’s your best friend. Why are you asking-” He stopped and looked at Cora, “- Charlton.”

“Hello, Weasley.” Cora smiled.

“You’re beautiful.” George said breathlessly.

Callie Lancaster cleared her throat and George helped her to her seat, then she whispered something to him which made him shush her, and her giggle. Cora felt a stone drop on her gut.

“Here they come.” Gillian Ossett announced as the band started playing a march.

Everyone stood up and started applauding when the Champions entered the hall with their dates. First was Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, and next to them (much to Cora's surprise) was Viktor Krum with Hermione.

“Is that… Hermione Granger?” Padma Patil asked. “With Viktor Krum?”

“No.” Ron shook his head. “It can’t be.”

Then, Cedric Diggory who was with Cho Chang. The last was Harry who was stumbling in like a buffoon with Parvati Patil gracefully walking beside him. Then the music played and the Champions started to waltz. After a few minutes, the Heads of the schools joined in. Leo extended his hand for her to take and Cora gladly joined him on the dance floor.

They all sat down for dinner after the first dance. Cora frowned when she saw that no one was there to wait on the tables. But after seeing food appear on the Champions’ table after they said their orders, she finally got the idea.

Cora ate pork chop, scalloped oysters, potato gratin, and a strawberry flavoured milk drink. She decided to have the sweets later after dancing. Leo asked her back to the dance floor and she went with him. Then, a few others asked her for a dance: Harry, Ron, Jacob, Kenny (who went with Lavender Brown, a classmate of Harry), Porchey, Chris, Geoff, even Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory.

The odd thing was, every time Cora would go back to their table, she would find a dessert plate in front of her seat. And not just any dessert plate, it was always her favourite treats. After the dance with Harry and Ron, it was a slice of treacle tart. Then a glass of parfait after dancing with Jacob. A brownie a la mode after the dance with her fifth year friends, and a steaming mug of chocolate drink after the dance with Fred and Cedric.

It was almost eleven when she noticed that Parvati and Padma Patil were already dancing with Durmstrang boys and Hermione was missing. Ron and Harry were sulking at a table.

“You two look horrible.” Cora laughed and Ron just huffed. “I have to freshen up- I’ll see you later!”

After making sure that her makeup is still perfectly applied, Cora walked back to the Great Hall only to find Leo at the entrance.

“Leo-” Cora frowned a little. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Er~ yeah.” He replied, moving closer until their faces were just a few centimetres away from each other. “I just want to say again before the night ends, Happy Birthday.”

“Right.” Cora nodded. “Thanks.”

“Also. I-” Leo sighed and gulped before raising his hand and cupping Cora’s face.

“Leo, what-”

She was cut off by his soft lips. Cora still had her eyes opened in shock when Leo started to gently caress his lips with hers. 

The kiss was shy and sweet. She always thought that a first kiss should be delicate and warm and what Leo was doing, but Cora found out that she really didn’t like it. She really didn’t like him like that, and she didn’t like that he kissed her.

Cora pushed him away. Then, she slapped him.

“Cee?!” Leo asked in shock, but the only thing she could do was glare at him.

Leo Avery just took her first kiss and she was not at all happy about it.

Cora stormed out of the Castle and ignored his apologies. She was just so furious that she angrily marched towards the grounds without even thinking that it would be cold. She was walking near the rose garden when she realised how incredibly stupid it is to walk outside with her shoulders bare and cape sleeves made out of sheer.

But she would never turn around to go back in there, not after dramatically storming out. She was sure that Leo would still be in the entrance hall waiting for her to come back and she didn’t really want to see him. Because she might slap him again. So, she has to go through the garden then near the edge of the Dark Forest where the carriages are stored all the way to the Black Lake bank to go to the boat house and go up the Gryffindor Tower.

Cora was thinking carefully if there is a warmer route back to the castle when she heard someone call. “Charlton?”

She turned around only to see a very surprised George Weasley. “Weasley.”

“What are you doing out here?” George asked, taking off his coat. “It’s cold and you’re shivering-”

“I’m fine, Weasley.” Cora said. “I don’t need your coat.”

“Having a fever and cold is not how you should celebrate tonight.” He handed her his coat and smiled gently. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

Of course he wouldn’t know when her birthday would be.

“And you still have those O.W.L. revision sessions to lead before the break ends.” George said. “You wouldn’t want to hand them over to Edgecombe-”

“No!” Cora snatched his coat and wrapped it around her. “I most definitely would not.”

George chuckled and followed her when she started to walk. “What are you doing here, anyway? You love parties-”

“Hey-” Cora scowled at him. “Not all pure-bloods love parties. Even if that is how we are usually portrayed in the society pages in The Prophet.”

“I didn’t say pure-bloods, though. I was talking about you.” George replied cheekily. “You really like parties. I remember you being so excited when Harry was invited to Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday party.”

“How did you know that?!” She gasped.

“You were sitting beside our couch and talking very loudly.” George said and they resumed walking.

“Still, that was two years ago.” Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t easily forget things.” George said. “Contrary to what people think, Fred and I are not just some noisy, trouble-making blokes who only care about fun.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Cora said quietly. “You’re one of the top students in our Transfiguration class and you have also managed to create those sweets. You know... the one that Porchey fears.”

“Ah… Porchester.” George shook his head. “He and Neville are the most fun to test those on.”

“Wait.” Cora stopped walking again and looked at him inquiringly. “Why are you here? Did you just leave your date inside?!”

“Believe me, Callie’s having a lot more fun without me there.” George answered and urged them to keep moving. “You? Ditched your date?”

“Yeah.” Cora said.

“Why?” George asked.

“I’m upset with him.” Cora replied.

“What did he do?” He asked and she could be mistaken but she detected anger in his tone.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said. “By the way, Lancaster is-”

She stopped talking when she heard two people arguing. Cora opened the nearest thing she could see, one of the Hogwarts carriages, and pulled George inside.

“Charlton, what-”

“Shh!”

“It’s a sign, Severus.” The unmistakable voice of Igor Karkaroff hissed. “You know what it means as well as I. The first thing that the Dark Lord will do when he returns is get rid of the people who have forsaken him. You and I are on the top of that list!”

“I told you that if you want to flee and hide, Karkaroff, I would not do anything to stop you.” Snape sneered. “Why are you still bothering me with your nonsense? Don’t you have a spoiled Quidditch Superstar to attend to?”

“From what I have heard, Severus, so do you.” Karkaroff bit back.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Snape said dismissively before gliding past the carriages.

He suddenly stopped beside the carriage that Cora and George were in and they immediately bowed their heads so that they would not be seen through the glass windows. Snape narrowed his eyes on the carriage but continued walking. Karkaroff muttered a few choice words and kicked the carriage beside theirs. Then he turned around to go back to the castle.

The departure of Snape and Karkaroff was followed by a few minutes of silence inside the carriage. It was George who talked first. “Were they just talking about You-Know-Who?”

“Yeah.” Cora said quietly with a nod. “Death Eaters referred to You-Know-Who as the Dark Lord.”

“You mean Snape and Karkaroff-”

“Snape avoided Azkaban because Dumbledore vouched for him.” Cora said bitterly. Although she understands that Dumbledore might have a reason to do that, she still can’t fathom why he could put his trust on someone like Snape and just let Sirius, James Potter’s most trusted friend, rot in Azkaban without investigating the whole truth. “Karkaroff was a convicted Death Eater, but he was released after giving names of people in You-Know-Who’s inner circle.”

“You know all of this?” George said, surprise and awe are both evident in his tone.

“Grandfather Robert, Granny, and Papa. Our family is deeply involved in Ministry affairs.” Cora reminded him. “Also-” She took a deep breath. “Karkaroff exposed Apollo Selwyn, Mother’s brother, as a Death Eater.”

“Your uncle?” He asked.

“No. He’s not my uncle.” She answered. “Not really.”

“Right.” George nodded, thinking that Cora did not think of Apollo as her uncle because he was a Death Eater.

“We should go back to the castle.” Cora said. “It’s almost midnight.”

George agreed. However, when he tried to open the carriage door, it wouldn’t budge. He tried twisting the knob over and over, but it remained still.

“It wouldn’t open.” He answered trying to shake the knob away.

“Move your hand!” She said irritably. “Are you a wizard or what?” She pointed at the knob. “Alohomora!”

Nothing happened.

“What?!” Cora frowned and George gave her an I told you so look. She rolled her eyes and tried the unlocking charm again, but it still didn’t work. “Bombarda!”

“Stop!” George said in alarm. “Are you trying to blast us to bits?!”

“Not us, the door!” Cora huffed. “Stupid door! OW!” She hit the door with her hand.

“Careful!” George snatched her hand and gently tried to soothe the part that hit the door. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Okay.” She answered in a small voice. Her breathing hitched when she realised that they are in a very cramped space. She can’t believe that she’s trapped with George bloody Weasley inside a carriage. If any of the teachers see them-

“Oh, that’s it!” Cora suddenly said. “I remember Granny telling me about this. How could I have been so stupid?!”

“What did your gran tell you?” George asked.

“The carriages. During the sixties, a lot of students used it for activities other than education-” Cora said pointedly and George nodded, telling her that he understood. “So when she was still the Head of Ravenclaw and the Charms Professor here, my genius of a grandmother placed a charm on the carriages. If it’s not September 1st or the last day of the school year, they can only be opened from the outside. So the teachers would be able to catch the students who were, you know-”

“Snogging.” George supplied.

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “Snogging and… doing something more.”

“Oh.” George cleared his throat and looked down. “So we’re stuck?” She nodded. “Until a teacher finds us.”

She sighed and they sat quietly beside each other for a while.

“I should transfer to the other side.” George pointed on the seat opposite them. “So that you could sit comfortably-”

“It’s okay. You’re hot.” Cora said and her eyes widened. “I mean, warm. When it’s cold- you know- living beings need to stick together- for- for warmth-”

He chuckled. “That’s probably the first time I heard you stammer.”

“What?!” Her eyes widened. “I don't stammer-”

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” George grinned at her. “Warmth eh?”

“Yeah.” Cora nodded confidently. She was fully aware that she was still wearing his coat, but she didn’t want to give it back to him. It’s far too comfortable. “I could also-” She waved her wand and a very big quilt appeared.

“You never fail to amaze me.” George smiled gently.

They were quiet again for a moment before Cora spoke. “He kissed me. Leo kissed me.”

“Oh-”

“I didn’t like it.” Cora said quickly. “I didn’t like that he stole my first kiss. So I left.”

“So it wasn’t quite the sweet, witch tale kiss that you were expecting it to be?” He asked in a flat tone.

“It was.” Cora answered. “He was sweet and gentle. It was exactly how a first kiss should be.”

“But you didn’t like it?” George said.

“I didn’t.” She said with furrowed brows. “Oh look, it’s snowing again.”

They watched the snowfall for a bit. “It’s still not midnight.” George said.

“Really?” Cora yawned. “Can I sleep? I’m tired.”

“You trust me enough to sleep in a closed space with only me as company?” George asked.

“Of course, I do.” She said with another yawn. “You’re a good bloke and you’re Molly Weasley’s kid. Molly Weasley is a good woman, I’m sure she taught you how to treat a girl respectfully. Wake me up if a teacher is nearby.”

“Sure.” George said softly. “Before you sleep, I want to tell you something.”

“What?” Cora closed her eyes.

There was a pause, but she could not be bothered to open her eyes to see the expression on George Weasley’s face.

“Happy Birthday, Cora.” 


	12. The Big Scandal

It all came back to her as soon as she smelled the scent. His scent, to be exact. It was the Yule Ball, she went out for a bit of air, she encountered George Weasley and now they are locked inside a carriage.

He is also holding her against his chest where she was lying comfortably and they have a quilt on top of them.

She looked up only to see him already awake and staring at what was the top of her head. "Good Morning." Cora said croakily.

"Hi." He answered quietly. He removed his arms around her and they both moved away from each other. There were a few seconds of silence before George laughed. "You- you- your ha-hair- is- like... It's- like -a nest."

"Stop laughing at me!" Cora pouted.

"I'm- I'm... sorry." He breathed out in between laughs and wiped the tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh, I didn't- didn't... mean- to- to laugh. OW! Did you just pinch me?!"

"I said no laughing!" She insisted.

"Fine! Fine!" George stroked the side of his arm which was pinched by Cora. "Come here." He beckoned her to move closer to her.

"What?" Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm removing the nest." He said with a smile then he started working on her hair.

George removed the bobby pins holding her hair up gently, until only her mother's sapphire blue tiara remained. Then he started to comb through her hair using his fingers. Whenever he encounters a knot, he would untangle it: lightly, softly, patiently.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, am I? " He asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Yeah. It's- it's okay." Cora breathed and gazed back. "I'm not... fragile."

"Right. Of course, of course, you're not." George whispered. "That's... really good..."

Cora felt the temperature rise which was odd because it was early Christmas morning and the carriage has no heating spell. It seems that George does to, because he started to undo the first few buttons of his dress robe and loosen the sleeves.

"It's warm in here isn't it?" He asked.

Cora waved her wand and the quilt she conjured the night before vanished. "I think it's the quilt." She said shakily.

"Well then, the-"

They were startled when the carriage was furiously opened. "Cora? Weasley?!"

"Hagrid!" Cora exclaimed. "Thank Merlin!"

"What're yeh doin' there?" He glared at George as the two students climbed out.

"We got stuck." Cora answered.

"Got stuck?" Hagrid asked suspiciously, noting that Cora is wearing the twin's outer robe. "Why did yeh get in there in the firs' place?"

"I heard someone coming and I panicked." Cora said. "I pulled George inside when their voices got closer."

"Tha's not like yeh, Cora." Hagrid frowned. "Yeh don' panic."

 _'Well, apparently, I don't act like myself when I'm with George Weasley'_ was what she wanted to say. "I was tired. Yesterday was a long day." But she held her tongue and said instead.

"Who was it, then?" Hagrid probed. "The person who yeh heard?"

She thought about Snape and Karkaroff and their conversation, about You-Know-Who returning. Should she tell Hagrid? She didn't want to cause panic just because two former Death Eaters had a little bit too much mead last night that one of them was disillusioned to think that You-Know-Who is coming back.

But what if it was true? Sirius was very concerned and the underground rumours was enough for him and Juliet to cart themselves to Hogsmeade to watch over their children.

"Well?" Hagrid raised his brow.

"It was just other students." George answered. "As Cora said, we were both tired and we both panicked."

"Hagrid, please..." Cora turned to her friend and gave him her best imploring face. "Don't report us. I promise you, nothing improper happened. Right, Weasley?"

"Right." George nodded. "Of course."

Hagrid shook his head and grunted. "Fine. Be on yer way back ter the Castle, then."

"Thank you!" Cora beamed. "Thank you, Hagrid! And Happy Christmas!" She dragged George to the path leading to the Castle before the Professor changes his mind, but stopped when he was held back.

"I'm not sure which one yeh are, but I'll be watchin' yeh." Hagrid narrowed his eyes at George before he strutted to the Dark Forest.

"I never thought Hagrid could be scary." George shuddered.

They quickly and quietly walked back to the Castle. Not commenting again about the encounter with Hagrid or the situation before that. They got to the Fat Lady's corridor and had to wake her up because she was asleep.

"And why are you two only returning now?!" The Fat Lady said angrily. "You." She pointed at George. "Are so much like your parents! Waking a portrait because they roamed the grounds doing Merlin knows what! And you..." She then turned to Cora. "This is not what a proper young lady does!"

"It's no longer the medieval times, Dear Lady." Cora sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can you please just let us in? Pumpkin Fizz."

"Children these days! They are getting worse..." The Fat Lady kept on muttering as they passed through.

"I heard the portraits had a party in the portrait of the Medieval Joust on the fifth floor." George told her with a grin. "Must be why The Fat Lady is so cranky-"

He stopped when he saw five students in the Common Room staring at them. Three were seventh years and the other two were Faye Dunbar and Lavender Brown, Harry's classmates. Faye Dunbar's brows were raised and one of the seventh year boys were smirking at them.

It was obvious that Cora and George did not spend the night in the Tower. They were both still wearing their dress robes although George already lost his outer robes, which are now draped around Cora. Her hair is already down and make up was already erased and smudged all over his dress shirt, which had the top buttons and sleeves undone.

"Morning." Cora said flatly. "I'll be going up now. Later, Weasley." She said before rushing up to the dormitory.

.....

Cora spent Christmas afternoon with Kenny and Chris at the library. She and Kenny wanted to revise for O.W.L.s and when Chris saw them after lunch, he asked if he could go too.

"Is it just me or are people acting really odd?" Chris asked.

"Odd?" Cora stopped on the chapter in her Potions book about Befuddlement Draught and turned her attention to Chris. "What do you mean?"

"They seem to be talking about you." Chris said with a frown. "They stop to stare at you then mutter something."

"That's hardly news, Chris." Cora said dismissively. "I'm not exactly invisible. People know Cora Charlton-"

"No. This- this is something else, believe me." Chris shook his head.

Cora thought that Chris was just being over-imaginative, but it became evident when the three of them were walking back to the Great Hall that Chris is right. Something weird is definitely going on. Geoff was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, Chris and Kenny sat beside them, while Cora was in front of them, beside Harry. He turned to her when she arrived and tilted his head at her.

"What?" Cora made a face.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Harry asked.

"No." Cora replied, a bit confused.

He had a quiet conversation with Ron, then turned to her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cora said a bit irritably.

They had their conversation again and they seemed to be arguing, when she heard Harry hiss. "You ask her, then!"

"What is it?" Cora said sharply at the two. "Just spit it out."

"Are you and my brother together?" Ron asked.

"What?!" Cora coughed a bit. "Brother-"

"The whole school knows that you sneaked in the Common Room early this morning, Core." Harry said. "Lavender and Faye saw you. Some of the seventh years as well. Is it true that you were with George the whole night?"

"We didn't plan for it to happen!" Cora turned defensive and Harry and Ron's eyes widened. "I panicked and I didn't think it would lead to that. We were just-"

"Hello, Cora." George Weasley greeted and sat on her other side. She started to feel more eyes on them.

"Hi, Weasley." Cora said. "Had a great Christmas day?"

"Yeah, we had a snowball fight in the training grounds." George answered with a huge grin. "I was actually looking for you-"

The Hall suddenly turned quiet and Cora saw a shadow looming over her. "Cee?" Leo Avery stood behind her in the Gryffindor table and everyone wanted to hear what he was about to say to his fiancée. His fiancée who left him alone at the Yule Ball and was out all night with a bloke, returning the next morning, wearing said bloke's outer robes.

"Hello, Leo." Cora said with a straight face. It's true that they have been friends since they were little, but she hasn't been that close to Leo ever since they started Hogwarts. She was not sure how he would react.

"Can we talk in private?" He said.

"Sure." She stood up and followed him out to the Entrance Hall, ignoring the stares of their schoolmates.

They silently walked through the corridors until they happened upon an empty classroom. Leo stopped and gestured for her to go in and she obliged. He was still very silent when they got in the room.

"Leo, if this is about the thing with George Weasley-"

"I want to apologise." Leo sighed. "The way I acted last night was inappropriate and I am very sorry. It's inexcusable, and I understand if you're mad at me."

"I was for a bit." Cora said. "I'll never forget what you did, but since you admitted that you are at fault, then I forgive you-"

"I have also asked you here to tell you that I am ending it." Leo cut her off.

"Ending what?" Cora asked and her eyes widened when she realised what he meant. "Us, you mean? The engagement? You're putting a stop to our engagement?"

He nodded.

"Is this because of George?" Cora asked again. "Because if it is, I can tell you the whole truth-"

"It's not just about, Weasley." Leo shook his head and looked down. "I promised you that I would give you your freedom, right? I said that you would be able to choose the person who you would spend the rest of your life with. I promised, Cora and this time I want to make sure that I will deliver on my promise."

"But what about your father?" Cora frowned. "Does Silas agree with this?"

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Leo said cryptically. "You don't have to worry about it. I took care of everything. Think of it as a Birthday and Christmas gift."

Cora stood frozen in her position for a few seconds before finally smiling. It was a smile that he hasn't seen in her face for years. A real and genuine smile of happiness. "Thank you." She moved closer to him for a hug. "I will never forget what you did for me. I will forever be grateful."

"You don't have to." Leo said shakily. "I hope you'll be happy, Cee. I hope you experience love and find a man who will cherish you, because you deserve to love and be loved. That's all I ask."

.....

The rest of the Christmas Holidays were a bit dull. Of course, the students found a way to entertain themselves by sticking their nose up in other people's business, namely, the drama between Cora, George Weasley, and Leo Avery. 

It didn't help that Rita Skeeter decided to write an article about it, because apparently, the Triwizard Champions' love lives are not enough for her. She had to get her grimy hands on the latest news about the heartbreaking split of Wizarding Society's golden boy and most sought after heiress. She even wrote that the Malfoys are vying to have Draco married into the Charlton family, afterall he is the most eligible heir and if the two families decide to merge, they will amass incalculable wealth and influence. 

_Gross._ First of all, Cora and Draco are cousins. Second, no way will she ever consider being a member of that family.

"There is nothing going on between me and Weasley." Cora rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Megumi-"

"Why was your engagement cancelled then?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

"We've been talking about it for a while now- well, Leo was-" Cora said. "He promised me that he will put a stop to this because it's unfair for the both of us not to choose who we will be married to."

That didn't stop Megumi from bothering her. So Cora decided to hide out in the library. One of the places in the Castle where Megumi wouldn't be caught dead in. She heard the scrape of the seat next to hers and was about to tell the person to leave her alone but stopped when she saw that it was Hermione Granger.

"Don't worry, I won't be noisy." Hermione said meekly.

"I don't mind you working beside me." Cora replied kindly. "You know you're one of the few people I can tolerate."

They worked quietly for a while before Hermione spoke. "You've heard the news, haven't you?"

"Of course, I have." Cora rolled her eyes. "Look I don't want to talk about it, Hermione. I have O.W.L.s to deal with and honestly what happened between me, Leo Avery, and George Weasley is no one's-"

"I meant the news about Hagrid." Hermione cut her off. "Rita Skeeter found out that Hagrid's a half giant-"

"He is?" Cora shrugged. "Figures."

"She's just so awful!" Hermione exclaimed in a low voice. "The things she wrote about Harry, the other champions, Hagrid, even the two of us weren't spared. I can't believe she's a journalist-"

"Oh, she's not." Cora snorted. "Journalists are supposed to investigate, then write about the truth. All she does is get biased opinions and talk about lies. No, she's not a journalist, she's nothing but a bully."

"It's difficult to ignore her sometimes, though." Hermione sighed. "I'm not particularly close with my female classmates. We're friendly, yes. But not that close. It seems that my popularity tanked more after the piece she did about me, Viktor Krum, and Harry."

"Bullies enjoy it when they see a person crumble because of what they did." Cora said. "Don't let them win, Hermione."

They worked in silence again and decided to skip dinner and go straight to the Common Room. They were walking up to the dormitories when Cora called the younger girl.

"Hey, about S.P.E.W.-" She wanted to tell the other girl since she saw that it was Hermione who sat beside her. Cora spent much of her time reading about the history of the house-elfs and reading arguments for both sides: the elves and the wizards and things finally became clearer in her head. "It's two sickles, right?" She reached inside her pockets and gave Hermione two silver pieces. "Count me in."

.....

Classes became more intense after the holidays. Their professors clearly have spent most of the break to think of ways on how to torture the fifth years. And Hagrid, the only Professor who was actually teaching them for the sake of learning and not just because of the O.W.L.s, had left. In his stead was Professor Grubbly-Plank. She is a good teacher, but she is no Hagrid. Although, Porchey has been saying that Grubbly-Plank is excellent and Cora is just biased because Hagrid is her friend.

"We studied Puffapods for two years, Sturton!" It was the first time the fifth years saw Professor Sprout scolding anyone. She's usually cheerful and bright. "You still can't tell me the basic properties of a Puffapod?"

The bell rang and Josh let out a breath of relief.

"You have to do better if you don't want to be left behind, Josh." Professor Sprout sighed. "Just a reminder: Be ready for a long exam next week, we will be covering everything you have learned from first and second years-" The fifth year Gryffindors (and even some in Ravenclaw) groaned. "Class dismissed!"

The class marched inside the Castle, excited for lunch. They were near the hourglasses outside the Great Hall when Creevey the Older jogged in front of her.

"Hiya, Cora." Colin Creevey beamed. "Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that she's waiting for you at Classroom 1B."

"Professor asked for me?" Cora's brows furrowed. "Did she say why?"

"She didn't tell me." Colin answered. "It didn't seem urgent, though. She said you could eat first."

"That's fine. I'll just go and see what she needs from me." Cora said. "Geoff, save me a seat?" Geoff nodded and she thanked Colin before proceeding to the Transfiguration Classroom.

Cora was surprised when she saw who was waiting for her in the classroom. "Papa?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Cordelia." David said cordially. "I was passing by and I wanted to have a chat to see how you are."

"I'll leave you to it then, Mr. Charlton." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips as she stood up from her desk to leave the room. She stopped beside Cora and whispered. "I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Professor." Cora said quietly. Once they heard the classroom door close, she faced the man who she once thought was her father.

"Did you enjoy the Yule Ball, Cora?" David asked.

"Oh, again!" Cora exclaimed. "If this about that ugly rumour about me and George Weasley and how Leo was just too disgusted by me so called off the engagement-"

"Where did you get the jewellery that you wore in the ball?" David gave her a sharp look.

"Oh, that." Cora said. He caught on, hasn't he? That took him a while. "You have an idea, haven't you?"

"I do not have time for your games, Cordelia." David said impatiently. "Answer my question."

"Come on, Papa." Cora huffed. "This is why I hated playing with you and Mother when I was younger. You were always so dull and impatient, especially with children." She tilted her head on the side. "Maybe that's why you didn't have one."

David's eyes widened at her statement, then he straightened and smirked. "How long have you known?"

"I heard two people talking about it." Cora answered. "I didn't believe it at first. Then I met my dad, my real dad, and everything made sense."

"You know where he is?" David hissed. "You will be in a lot of trouble for helping him escape the authorities-"

"I don't know where he is." Cora said. "And even if I do, I won't ever betray family. I can't say the same for you, Papa-"

"What are you-"

"Tell me, does Granny know?" Cora asked calmly. "Does Granny know what you and Granddad did to Juliet?"

"She doesn't." David answered and Cora exhaled in relief. At least her Granny can still be trusted. "But what you have to understand is-"

"She remembers everything, you know." Cora cut him off. "She went to you because she trusted you, but you betrayed her. Don't even try to explain because I won't listen to you justify what you did."

"Cora-"

"I'm hungry." Cora said. "You took fifteen minutes off my lunch to ask me a question we both know the answer to. I am glad to see that you're well, Papa. But I have to go now." She turned to leave the classroom. 

"Be careful around him." David said in warning and Cora faced him again. "The Weasley Boy. I hear that he's a lot like Sirius: a rule-breaker, stubborn, always looking for trouble. You don't want to end up like Juliet-"

"Why wouldn't I want that?" Cora asked. "She's happy right now. She's happy with the man that she loves."

.....

Cora slinked with her torso down as she watched her prey moving about the classroom. She was very careful to not make any sound as it might disturb the creature's peace. Peace is good, peace is relaxing. A relaxed prey makes an easy catch.

She saw it rest it's wings on the side and Cora took it as an opportunity to pounce. She growled and jumped at the table, securing the creature in her hands. Then, she felt her limbs getting smaller and her crouching stance being uncomfortable.

"You'd make a fair lioness, Charlton." Professor McGonagall commented.

"Thanks." Cora said, standing up. "I didn't try to hurt you, did I? I remember trying to hunt for something-"

"That's not me." McGonagall shook her head. "It was the butterfly that you conjured a while ago. It's still in your hand."

"Oh!" Cora opened her palms and the butterfly opened its wings again before disappearing with a poof.

"I think we're done with physical conditioning." McGonagall said. "I can confidently say that you would be able to control your limbs after your first transformation." Cora nodded with a smile. "Next week, we will start on the principles of the steps of animagus transformation. I know that you are aware of what the steps are, but the idea behind them is what I want you to have a grasp on. It's on Chapters Fifteen to Twenty-One of the book that I gave you."

"Thank you, Professor." Cora started to pack her bags.

"Cordelia?" McGonagall walked closer to her. "When you left the classroom the other day after talking to your father, you were a bit... shall we say... detached? Are you alright?"

Oh no. Professor McGonagall is not going to talk to her about feelings, is she?

"Oh, that's- I was hungry." Cora said. "But I'm fine now."

"Good. That's good." McGonagall said. "I also have been hearing a lot of talks about you and Weasley- I don't mean to pry, but as your Head of House, I just wanted to make sure that you know a couple of things."

"Things, Professor?" Cora asked, fearing what this conversation would lead to.

"I wanted to check if you are aware of how you can protect yourself." Professor McGonagall said bluntly. "Also, if it did lead to something, you know that you have options, right? You can talk to Madame Pomfrey-"

"Oh Merlin!" Cora exclaimed. "We're not really talking about this, are we, Professor?"

"I do not like the topic of our conversation as much as you, but it is my duty as your Head of House to let you know these things." McGonagall said. "You are a smart girl, Cora. You must know that there have been many similar incidents like this over the centuries-"

"Nothing happened between me and Weasley, Professor." Cora insisted. "We went out, we heard voices, we panicked, then got stuck inside the carriages. We stayed the whole night because from what I remember, Granny made a spell that would forbid us to open it from the inside. That's it."

"I just wanted to inform you." McGonagall sighed. "Off you go, then."

"I appreciate it, Professor. I also know that you're a bit concerned." Cora smiled. "But nothing happened, I swear."

Cora didn't know who was more embarrassed when she shuffled out of the classroom, her or McGonagall. But she walked briskly and didn't look back. She decided to skip dinner because she was so tired from the lion transformation that she just wanted to sleep. When she climbed through the portrait hole, she heard two distinct voices arguing.   
  
"She won't fall for it! Callie Lancaster, really? Come on, George."

"I'm trying to protect her, Fred. You heard what-"

George Weasley stopped talking when Fred kicked him in the shin and gestured in Cora's direction.

"Don't mind me." Cora said. "I was just passing by."

"Actually, Cora." George made his way closer to her and she heard Fred groan. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"You may want to sit down for this." George said. 

"It's fine." She said dismissively. 

"You remember two years ago, when you asked for our help to get to the Fertility Department in St. Mungo's?" George asked. "You told us that you will grant us a favour."

"Yes." Cora nodded.

"I'm collecting that favour." George said. "I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend." He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" She squeaked. Cora wanted to hit herself, she doesn't squeak. She's Cora Charlton for goodness sake!

"Pretend girlfriend, actually." George corrected and she didn't know why but Cora felt her heart sink.

"Why?" Cora frowned.

"You see... I like this girl and I wanted to make her jealous." George said and Fred snorted in the background. "What better way to make her jealous than to have the most beautiful and amazing girl-" he cleared his throat, "-in Hogwarts as my girlfriend? Maybe she'll see what she's missing on."

Oh, of course. She knew about it since the welcoming feast for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. She figured that George Weasley was crushing on someone, but it was this serious? She can understand why he chose her, people are already talking about them, so it wouldn't come out of nowhere and won't be suspicious. And he was right, she's one of the most attractive students in this school so it would make sense.

"I mean, if you don't want to, then I'm not going to force you it was just a-"

"Sure." Cora said flatly. She can't even say it with a tone because of how fast her heart was beating. "I'll be your girlfriend." At least she gets the chance, right? Even if it is pretend.

"Great. Good. Great!" George said. "Well, then. I'll just go- go there and let you do- do your thing."

"Yeah- yeah. I should... do my thing." Cora mimicked dumbly. "I'll see you later."

She turned for the dormitory and heard Fred Weasley say "Idiot!". She wasn't sure if he was talking about his twin or her or both of them. But if he mean's her, then he's right. She is an idiot, because all her logic flies out the window when George Weasley is involved. 

"Um, George?" She rushed downstairs and he stood up. 

"Yes?" He cleared his throat again. 

"The girl who you like-" Cora said. "Who is she?" 

"Oh. It's Callie." George answered without missing a beat. "Callie Lancaster."


	13. The Princess and The Pauper

“The Salem Witch Trials was one of the most publicised gruesome act of violence by Muggles against wizardkind.” Cora recited. “Between February 1692 and May 1693, thirty people were found guilty of practicing witchcraft. Twenty eight of them were legitimate magicfolk, nineteen died by hanging, five died in prison, one died for refusing to plead, and three died of burning in the stake. Two of the accused were set free, but only one of them has no magic. The only known survivor of the Salem Witch Trials is Josiah Jackson, the first President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.”

“The Salem Witch Trials also paved the way for officially establishing the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.” Cora continued. Truthfully, no one was listening to her. Most of the fifth years are already dozing off. “The Law was signed on 1689, but was only enforced on 1692 due to an increase of muggle violence against wizards-”

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class, and the students murmured in glee. Binns’ boring class had finally ended and they were finally going to get lunch.

“Good job, _Chalmers_.” Binns told Cora flatly. “Everyone, do not forget that we will be having a long examination on Friday Next Week topics are from the Prehistoric Magic Communities until the Middle Age Covens-”   
  
The students, save for Cora, Kenny, Leo, and a handful of Ravenclaws, didn’t mind their ghost Professor and continued packing their belongings to their bags.

“Must be awful being Binns.” Geoff commented. “Being a ghost is already upsetting, imagine being a ghost with your students not paying attention to you.”

“Which is why you should listen more to him.” Kenny suggested.

“I tried…” Geoff groaned. “I really did. But it was just so boring and I did some last minute revisions for my Herbology homework last night. I was up in the Common Room until two-”

“Is that Fred Weasley?” Chris asked, pointing at a tall redhead leaning on the wall opposite Classroom 4F’s door.

“No, that’s… George Weasley.” Cora said. “I’ll be right back.” She told her friends as she jogged to where George is. “I hope you’re here to see me or we might have a big problem convincing people that we’re together.”

“Of course I’m here for you.” George said. “You want to have lunch in the courtyard? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure.” Cora shrugged. “Hey, guys.” She called out to her friends and noticed that Porchey and Megumi were not in the group. “You go on without me, alright?”

The boys nodded and said that they will see her later for Charms. The two managed to arrive at the courtyard where the plates and food were already waiting for them, George must have been there earlier to set everything up. Cora would have found his gesture sweet, if only they are not doing all of this for show.

It was mid-January, so it was still very cold out, but the house-elves placed candles on the tables at the courtyard that regulate the heat and keep the students who want to eat outside toasty.

“What did you want to talk about?” Cora asked, her mouth watering at the food in front of her.

“I realised that we should know each other’s boundaries to move forward with this fake relationship thing.” George answered. He was picking the biggest piece of pork chop and the potatoes with the most dressing, which made Cora frown. She really wanted to eat those. “So, I thought that you could tell me which affectionate actions you are comfortable with, then I will let you know if I am okay with them too.”

“It’s your plan.” Cora said. “Shouldn’t you be the one telling me what to do?”

“Well, I didn’t want you to agree to do things just because I say it.” George pointed out.

“Believe me, you wouldn’t have a problem with that.” Cora replied. “No one can force me to do things I don’t want to.”

She suddenly realised the implication of the statement she said. Cora basically confessed to George that she wanted to be his fake girlfriend. “Oh, and we don’t have a story yet. You know, of how we got together.” Cora said, trying to cover up her carelessness.

“Well, I’ll say, I liked you for a long time and had the courage to ask you out after the Yule Ball.” George said. “I don’t really mind what you would say to people."

“Alright, I’ll corroborate your story then. Let’s not overcomplicate things.” Cora nodded. She was about to get food from the platters laid in front of them when George placed the plate he was filling up a while ago in front of her and exchanged it with her empty plate. “What’s this?”

“For you.” He grinned and pointed at the plate.

“I don’t need you to get food for me.” Cora said, a bit snappily. “I am capable of getting food on my own.”

“I know you could.” George sighed. “I wanted to do something nice for you. It’s what a boyfriend does-”

“Exactly, you’re my boyfriend not my servant.” Cora said. “You don’t have to do this, Weasley.”

“But I want to.” George reasoned. “Just- just let me do sweet things for you once in a while, okay?”

“Fine.” She nodded. “But not always.”

He grinned. “And stop calling me Weasley.”

“But I’ve called you 'Weasley' ever since first year!” Cora said. “What am I supposed to call you then?”

“Errr- my name?” George said.

“Alright, _George_.” Cora rolled her eyes and started eating her pork chop. “I am okay with public displays of affection by the way.”

“Err- How affectionate?” George asked, getting started on his food.

“Holding hands is fine, putting your arms around me, hugging, you can sit next to me in the Great Hall during meal times if you want to.” Cora listed and George nodded. “And kissing.”

“You’re okay with kissing?” George asked.

“Yeah, I just said kissing.” Cora replied and hoped that she’s not blushing furiously. If she is, then she could blame it on the cold weather or the heating candles.

“What kind of kissing? I mean, what level- err- what kiss can we… you know?” George stuttered. She shouldn’t have said it, now it made him uncomfortable.

“Any kind of kissing.” Cora answered hastily. “As long as it’s okay for Lancaster to see us… kissing.”

“Lancaster?” George frowned. “Right. Callie Lancaster. We’re doing this so that Callie would see.” 

They ate in silence before Cora broke the awkwardness. “Hermione is right. House-elves should be paid for this quality food they are serving us.” She already wrote to her Granny about her idea to have the elves in the house compensated for their services, but she hasn’t heard back.

“Granger roped you in on that?” George grimaced.

“She has a valid point, you know.” Cora defended. “I spent many hours last term reading about house-elf History, and realised that what we are doing to them is slavery. It’s not fair for them.”

  
“They like being servants though.” George said.

“That’s cause they never knew any kind of life was possible for them.” Cora said. “Being the superior magical beings, we have a duty to help them realise that they are worth something.” She smiled gently. “Just try and listen to Hermione sometimes. She’s not just a know-it-all bookworm.”

“I’ll try.” George shrugged. “No promises, though.”

“Anyway, when do we start?” Cora asked. “Telling people, I mean.”

“Well, I think they will get a hint if we’re always together.” He said. “There’s also a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday. We should go together. If that’s err- if it’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, we should.” Cora affirmed. “And we shouldn’t deny it if people start asking us.”

George nodded. “Right, so I guess we’re officially together now?”

“Yes.” Cora replied. “Yes, we are.”

…..

Just as Cora had guessed, the news that she is dating George Weasley did not surprise anyone. Their schoolmates were very much expecting it, she supposes. Especially after the Christmas Morning incident and Rita Skeeter adding fuel to the flame.

“You and George, eh?” Harry asked as they made their way to the Owlery. “You’re practically Ron’s sister now too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry.” Cora rolled her eyes. “George Weasley and I are just dating. It’s all new and we’re not that serious. I’m not going to be Ron’s sister, I’m not going to be anyone’s sister. I’m an only child. I’d be a rubbish sibling.” She said and they continued their walk up in silence. “Here we are.”

Cora received an owl from Sirius and Juliet earlier in the day. They are settled in a small cabin at the very edge of the village, near the Shrieking Shack. The two wanted to meet with Cora and Harry for lunch on tomorrow’s Hogsmeade visit. Cora had shown the letter to Harry after lunch, who immediately became excited at the prospect of seeing his godfather again and meeting Juliet.

They agreed to go to the Owlery together to respond to Sirius and Juliet’s letter: that they might not make it to lunch, but they could probably sneak out in the afternoon for tea. Harry was a bit hesitant with their answer and Cora could feel that he wanted to meet them earlier.

“You can go see them for lunch.” Cora suggested, while they were choosing the school owl who would deliver their note. “I have a prior engagement, but you don’t have to wait for me.”

“But- err- isn’t that- I don’t know.” Harry scratched his head. “A bit intrusive of me?”

“What?” Cora asked, genuinely confused. "No, it's not."

“I mean, they are your parents.” Harry pointed out.

“And?” Cora asked.

“I’m just the son of their dead friends.” Harry said. “I’m sure that they would like to spend time with you more than me.”

“Nonsense!” Cora dismissed. “Believe me, those two think of you as their child as much as me. Besides, I spent almost a week with them this summer. We have caught up plenty. Sirius has only been communicating with you through letters and that weird rushed conversation we had through floo, Juliet hasn’t even seen you in person.” She patted his back. “They would be glad to see you, even if I’m not there.”

Harry sighed and nodded. He started writing on the parchment on one of the stands (they were there in case someone had to owl an urgent letter), telling Sirius and Juliet that he will be glad to have lunch with them and that Cora will be there for tea. He attached the letter to one of the barn owls and commanded the bird to deliver it to Juliet Black who lives at the edge of Hogsmeade Village.

They were walking back to the Castle when Harry piped up. “What you said earlier, about you being a rubbish sibling? That’s not true.”

“How would you know?” Cora snorted.

“Because you’ve been a great sister to me.” Harry replied quietly.

Cora grinned and mussed up his hair. She linked her arms with him and they happily passed through the wooden bridge, talking about their week and plans for the Hogsmeade weekend.

…..

“Where are the others?” Cora asked as she looked around. It was only her and Megumi in the Entrance Hall.

“Kenny is not coming. Something about him being behind on Charms.” Megumi answered. “Geoff is going on a date with Gillian Ossett, and Merlin knows where Chris is.”

“What about Porchey?” Cora's question was answered when she saw Porchey jogging to where the two girls were standing. “Oh, he’s here.”

“Hey.” He smiled at Megumi gently. “I’m not late, am I?”

“No.” Megumi _giggled_. “Cora’s just early.” She smiled at something behind Cora. “I think Porchey and I need to get going, then.”

“You’re not going to leave me waiting here alone, are you?” Cora frowned as Megumi gave her a knowing grin and started to pull Porchey to the direction of the crowd. “Hey! I-”

She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Cora turned around and sighed in relief. “There you are!”

“Good Morning to you too, Cora.” George grinned.

“Come on.” She dragged him towards the hill that leads to Hogsmeade. “I hope we’re not too late, it’s usually full during Hogsmeade weekends.”

“Now I’m starting to worry.” George chuckled. “I know that I agreed that you could be the one in charge of our first public date, but now I see that you might be too enthusiastic.”

“I am not!” Cora said, defensively.

“I’m just joking, Cora.” George replied with a grin.”I thought I could lighten up the mood. I don’t want this to be one of those awkward dates.”

“Because you want us to be believable.” Cora said.

“Yeah.” George smiled. “Because people need to think that we are really dating.”

He extended his hand and she took it. Cora was glad that it was the middle of January and they were wearing mittens because she wouldn’t have known how to hold hands with George Weasley properly. _Would he have minded if she intertwined her fingers with his? Would he feel how cold her palms were because she was nervous to hold his hand?_

“How was your Friday night?” He asked and she gave him a look. “Humour me, Cora. I am genuinely curious.”

She rolled her eyes and returned his smile. “The usual. Dinner, went to the Owlery with Harry for a bit to check on Cue and Hedwig, lessons with McGonagall.”

“I have been meaning to ask, what goes on in those lessons with McGonagall?” George asked. “We’ve been hearing stories and people are speculating since you started three years ago. Lee thought that McGonagall is training you to be her replacement, someone who can teach Transfiguration once Dumbledore retires and she becomes Headmistress. Fred said that you’re probably in some sort of a program for future Aurors or Unspeakables.”

“And you?” Cora faced him, her gray eyes boring to his brown ones. “Do you have a wild guess why McGonagall is teaching me in private?”

“I do have my own theory.” George said. “I think it’s because you’re smart, brave, talented. You’re special.” He continued in a low voice, their eyes still not leaving each other’s. “You’re the kind of person that one shouldn’t just let slip away.”

Cora was mesmerised at George Weasley’s brown eyes again. It was the same eyes that made her talk last year about her worries regarding Remus’ behaviour. The same eyes that made her feel safe after the mayhem at the World Cup.

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Pardon me! OW!”

“Oh, Merlin! Neville!” Cora had to break eye contact and let go of George’s hand to help Neville Longbottom stand up.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” Neville said a bit woozily. “Thanks, Cora.”

“You sure, Longbottom?” She asked again. After all, she is a prefect. She could escort him back to the Castle if he needs help.

“Positive. Thanks again!” Neville smiled and the two older students, led by Cora, turned the other way from The Three Broomsticks.

“Anyway, I think that’s why McGonagall is teaching you.” George cleared his throat. “You’re just too talented that letting you go through school without helping you develop your abilities to the best they can be is a waste.”

“I’m impressed, Weasley.” Cora smirked as they followed the path leading away from the favoured pub. “You sounded just like McGonagall when she asked me if I wanted extra lessons.”

“Where are we going any-” George stopped when he saw Cora’s blinding smile as they arrived in their destination. “You have got to be joking!”

“No, I’m not.” Cora shook her head. “I've always wanted to go here for my first date.”

“You’re not torturing me for forcing you to be my fake girlfriend, are you?” He frowned.

“I’m not evil, Weasley. And I already told you, I really like this place.” Cora replied with a smile. “It’s very cute.”

“Really?!” George asked again with a frown. “Puddifoot’s?!” 

“I like pink.” She retorted, her previously smiling face straightening. “Don’t be such a spoilsport. Come on, Weasley. Our first date is going to be so much fun!”

Cora dragged George inside and he had no choice but to let her. He did promise to let her plan her ideal date.

“May I get your orders?” One of the very jolly attendants asked.

“Jasmine Tea and a slice of lemon cake, please.” Cora grinned.

“And you, Sir?” The young man turned to George.

“Err- Black Tea.” George answered.

“Anything in our pastry menu that caught your fancy?” The attendant asked. His smile is really starting to disturb George. 

“No, thank you.” He answered kindly and the attendant left for the kitchen.

“You could try to look like you’re enjoying this. The poor waiter was just doing his job.” Cora sighed. “Puddifoot’s is not that bad. I don’t get why you lot are so terrified of going here.”

“They’ve got pink sugar cubes, Cora.” George answered.

“They’re just artificial colourings, George.” She rolled her eyes.

“This is correct.” Cora pointed at one of the frilly baby pink drapes. They sat on one of the corner tables, facing outside. “That is the right type of pink and the only pink I will accept.”

“I didn’t know that you’d be a pink type of person.” George said. The smiling attendant came back with their orders and they started eating. “Most of the people I know who like pink are overly excited and eager. They’re also usually squealy. You’re a bit-”

“Dark and twisted?” Cora supplied.

“No.” It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Silent and fierce. You’re also a lot less squealy.”

“First, color preference is not something that can be associated with personality. That’s just rubbish. Second, liking pink doesn’t always mean that you’re a sweet person. I know this person from the Ministry, Fudge’s Undersecretary, she loves pink.” Cora said in a very conspiratorial tone. “And she’s the most horrid person I have ever met.”

“Worse than Lucius Malfoy?” George asked doubtfully.

“Worse.” Cora shuddered when she was reminded of that time when she got lost in the Ministry when she was nine. The awful woman found her and kept Cora in her office for three hours until David came to get her. She had cried uncontrollably when she got back to Charltonham that afternoon. She doesn’t quite remember what happened, though. Only that it was dreadful. “Hey, isn’t that your brother?”

“Which brother?” George asked, looking around.

“Percy.” Cora tilted her head at one of the tables near the counter where Percy Weasley is having tea with Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect.

“Oh, right.” He chuckled. “That’s his girlfriend.”

“Him and Clearwater?” Cora said, turning to them only to see them kissing.

“I’m about to be sick.” George commented.

“Wow, Percy can really go at it. I thought he's a stickler for rules. He’s about to erase Clearwater’s face-”

“Please. Urgh.” George gagged. “Can we just ignore them?”

Cora giggled. “Is it fun? Having a lot of siblings, I mean?”

“Well, a lot of times you’d want to strangle them.” George said and Cora snorted. “But you’d also give anything to protect them. Like that pompous git right there-” He gestured at Percy who was still busy snogging Penelope Clearwater. “I want to pelt pink sugar cubes at him right now, but I’m also glad that he’s found someone who can tolerate him.”

Cora smiled at George. He really loves his family. “Is it fun to be an only child?” He asked her.

“Of course it is.” Cora answered with confidence. “You get away with a lot of things, your emotions become less dependent on the people around you, you get a lot of time to be alone with your thoughts, you won’t have to worry about anyone but yourself, basically.”

“Do you ever wish you had siblings?” George asked.

“Sometimes.” Cora shrugged. When she was a child, she used to badger Kelpy to produce a baby brother for her. “I used to do it a lot when I was younger. I thought it’s something that our house-elf can conjure. I stopped asking Kelpy for a sibling when I realised that they would potentially be my competition for toys.”

George laughed and she said seriously. “I am very competitive.”

“That you are.” George said fondly.

“Tell me about your siblings.” Cora said, sipping her tea. She already finished her cake and George was done with his tea. “I always thought Charlie was the oldest.”

“Bill graduated a year before Charlie.” George said. “He was Head Boy, Prefect, got twelve O.W.L.s.”

“He was like Percy then?” Cora frowned, remembering distinctly the muggle clothes, the long hair, and the fang earring.

“That’s where their similarities end.” George answered. “Bill is more of a charming rebel. I reckon it’s how he got Head Boy in the first place. He’s smart but not bookish. He works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts.”

“A curse breaker?” Cora repeated. “Hang on. You have a curse breaker and a dragon trainer for older brothers?” She said in astonishment.

“Yeah. Then there's me and Fred and Ginny.” George said pointedly. “Makes you wonder what went wrong with that-” He pointed at Percy, who has thankfully stopped swapping spit with Penelope Clearwater, “-and that.” He gestured outside at Ron, who was walking past the tea shop with Harry and Hermione. The three were whispering to each other again. 

“Hey, stop being mean to Ron.” She hit him playfully and he caught her hand. Then he entwined her hand with his and smiled at her. “I’m not going to get my hand back, am I?”

“No, you’re not.” George whispered back with a mischievous grin.

“I’m not?” Cora said hoarsely and bit her lip out of nervousness. “Why?”

_What are they doing even? What’s the matter with her? Was that her voice?_

“Because your hand is cold and my hand is the perfect warmer.” George said lowly, moving his thumb in circles at the back of her hand. He was still gazing at her but he started to move their entwined hands to his lips. “I think I could-”

“Weasley? George?”

Cora and George seemed to break out of their trance after hearing the familiar voice.

“Hi, Callie!” George greeted. “I didn’t know you’d be here with… Diggory?”

Of course she's here. That's why he acted like that. 

“We’re here for a date, actually.” Cedric grinned. “Hey, Cora.” He smirked at her.

“Oh… a date.” George raised his brow at them, looking pointedly at Callie Lancaster.

“A double date.” Lancaster corrected. “Cho and Roger Davies are on their way.” As if it was their cue, the two entered the tea shop.

“Better get going, then.” George suggested to Cora and she nodded. “The shop seems full, you can take our table.” He winked at Lancaster and she blushed.   
  
“Thanks!” Lancaster squeaked.

Cora stood up and George helped her with her coat. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly. “We’ll see you later.” They paid at the counter and exited the tea shop, giving a cordial smile to Cho Chang and Roger Davies. Cora gave one last glance at the shop and saw that Cedric Diggory is giving her a two thumbs up and a grin.

Cora gave him a warning look. Let’s see if he still has that shite eating grin on his face on Tuesday once she turns him into a sparkling frog.

…..

Cora and George were on their way to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. They came from the direction of Honeydukes and Zonko’s. Cora had to restock her pile of sweets again and George showed her the different joke items and told her some of his ideas on how he and Fred can improve the products.

The door of the pub opened and out came the hag herself, Rita Skeeter. “Great to see you lovebirds here. I guess what they’re saying is true, on why your engagement was cancelled.”

“You’re on the way. Did you know that?” Cora said flatly.

“This is perfect!” Rita Skeeter said, clapping her hands together and ignoring Cora’s obviously annoyed expression. “I can see it now, the title of my next article. The Princess and The Pauper: How Hogwarts’ Most Delinquent Student Snagged The Wizarding Society’s Finest- AH!”

Rita Skeeter and her persistent camera fellow were blasted on the side.

“You were on the way.” Cora gave the older witch a curt smile before pulling George inside the pub.

“You’re wickedly cool. Have I ever told you that?” George said with a proud smile.

“I don’t think so.” Cora replied, snagging a small table, which was beside a huge window again, for them. “But you did call me amazing, talented, special-”

She froze when he kissed her in the forehead. Well, she did tell him that she was okay with it. “I’m getting us food and drinks. What do you want for lunch?”

“Shepherd's pie?” Cora said, still in shock.

“Got it.” He grinned before going to the counter.

Cora felt her temperature rising up and her face turning hot. _Did George Weasley just kiss her?_ Granted it was in the forehead, but still, that counted as a kiss. Then she noticed some of the students looking at her curiously.

Of course he did it because there were a lot of people here. Of course it was to make their act more believable. She felt a pang in her upper stomach again. She just had to be reminded that it was all just for show.

It was then that she noticed that one of Ginny’s classmates was not looking at her, but outside the window. Cora turned around, and gasped. If you’re not a very observant person, you will miss it. It was a mass of black fur behind a tree, with glaring gray eyes fixed on her. The same gray eyes that she sees every time she glances at a reflection of herself. And he seems very angry.

Well, she guessed blowing off lunch with her family to go on a fake date with her fake boyfriend is grounds for her father to be very upset.

The problem is, her father is not an ordinary wizard. Her father transforms to a giant black dog who can easily rip the legs of her fake boyfriend. Her fake boyfriend who just arrived with their food.

Cora braved a peek on where Sirius is and saw that he was snarling, his canines bared, and his eyes burning a hole at George’s head.

_Uh-oh. She is in a lot of trouble._


	14. The Second Attempt

"Of course we knew." Juliet told Harry, who was eagerly listening. "But they never allowed us to go with them on their excursions during the full moon. Remus, most especially, was worried that he might hurt us."

"What they don't know is that we secretly went after them." She continued. "It was in my sixth year. The others were on their seventh. Lily and I used to sneak out to follow them, to make sure that they won't do anything stupid. Unsurprisingly, they always did." She sighed. "It was only last summer that I told Sirius that it was me and Lily who cleaned up after their mess. Lily used to call it 'The Fool Moon', because of how stupid they would act-"

There were three knocks and a loud bark.

"Stay there, Harry." Juliet said and the boy nodded. "I'll check who it is."

She peeked through the spy hole in the door and gave a relieved sigh when she saw that it was just Cora and Sirius. Juliet opened the door and ushered her daughter and husband in. "You're early." She hugged the girl. "I thought you won't be here until two."

"Someone decided to interrupt my day." Cora glared at Sirius who changed back to his human form.

Sirius just scoffed and sat beside Harry on the couch. "Did you know that she has a boyfriend?"

"Err- yeah." Harry said, picking up a piece of chocolate chip biscuit. "Everyone in the school knows, Sirius."

"You." Sirius faced Cora who plopped herself on the arm chair opposite theirs. "Break up with him."

"I'm not going to break up with him."

"SIRIUS!"

Cora and Juliet said at the same time. Juliet brought a few more pastries from the kitchen and placed the plate in front of Cora. The younger girl eyed the plate of baked goods, she has been eating since this morning but the butter pecan danish is tempting.

"She's just a baby!" Sirius exclaimed. "Juliet, you should have seen how that scoundrel was all over my little girl-"

"He kissed me in the forehead, Sirius." Cora said, munching on a piece of danish. "That's hardly being all over me. Besides, what year were you again when you two started dating?" She raised her brows at the two adults. "Juliet and I were the same age when she became your girlfriend."

"See, Sirius?" Juliet tried to calm him by soothing his shoulders. "They're teenagers. Teenagers date. By the way, who is this strapping young man who caught your fancy, Sweetheart?"

"George Weasley." Harry answered for her. The little rascal was rummaging the bag of sweets that she bought from Honeydukes.

"George Weasley? Fabian Prewett's nephew?" Juliet asked with a teasing smile. "Weren't we talking about him last summer?"

"Really?" Harry grinned mischievously at her. "Since summer, huh?"

"Shut up." Cora launched a throw pillow at him.

"Sirius!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at Cora.

"Hey, no hitting Harry." Sirius told his daughter. 

"Juliet!" Cora pouted at her Mum.

"Harry, stop embarrassing Cora." Juliet shook her head. "Sirius, stop overreacting. Let her date if she wants to. I'm sure this boy and Cora are not doing anything inappropriate."

"Yeah, they only spent the whole night together locked in a carriage after the Yule Ball." Harry said looking down and everyone went silent. When he looked up, he saw Cora glaring murderously at him, Sirius red in the face and about to explode, and Juliet with her mouth open seemingly trying to think of how to diffuse the situation. "Err- please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Harry Potter, you dimwit." Cora hissed.

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Sirius bellowed. It was lucky that Juliet was able to put protection charms including a Muffliato spell on them because she was sure that Sirius' voice could be heard next door, even with the distance.

"Nothing happened." Cora started to explain. "We heard that someone was coming, two people actually, and they were arguing. I panicked and pulled George to the nearest hiding place which turned out to be a carriage." She looked at Juliet for help. "You know Gran enchanted them before, the two of us can't leave if a teacher doesn't let us out. So, we remained on the carriage, heard Snape and Karkaroff-"

"Wait. Snape and Karkaroff?" Juliet asked. "You heard them? What were they talking about?"

"Karkaroff is scared." Cora recalled as the atmosphere in the room changed. "He thinks You-Know-Who will go after them first: the people who betrayed him."

The adults glanced at each other worriedly.

"What is it?" Cora asked. "Have you been hearing things?"

"There has been a lot of talks-"

"Sirius, please." Juliet shook her head. _They are too young to worry about this._

"They have to know, Juliet." Sirius took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "They have to be careful. Especially Harry, it's obvious that it's him they're after. It was Harry's wand used to conjure The Mark in the World Cup, It was Harry's name who was entered in the Triwizard Tournament." Juliet sighed in surrender. "They have to be informed."

Sirius regarded the two youngsters again. "There have been weekly gatherings at Malfoy Manor attended by the usual guests: Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Rowle, Travers, Yaxley-" He stopped to look at Cora, "Avery. They're the-"

"The ones that pleaded to Imperius Curse during The War." Cora finished for him. She knew those people. She attended functions with them, their children are her friends.

"There are only two reasons why they would meet in private, and in Malfoy Manor at that." Sirius continued. "Like Karkaroff, they're afraid that Voldemort-" Cora flinched at the name, "-will take out his rage on them and are planning to flee or they're summoning his followers again."

The other three people in the room were quiet and the cackle of the fire in the hearth is the only noise that was heard in the sitting room of the small cabin.

"Either way, that lot gathering secretly could only mean one thing." Sirius said solemnly. "They're feeling his presence. Voldemort is returning sooner than any of us are prepared for."

.....

"What is that?" George asked as he and Callie Lancaster walked to where Cora was standing. It was another practical lesson day for Transfiguration and they were all working with their assigned partners.

"That's Diggory." Cora said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Callie Lancaster said loudly. She immediately sat down to pick up the frog on the floor. "Ced? Cedric? Can you hear me?"

The frog stared at her blankly, then croaked.

George regarded the frog that Callie was holding and laughed. "But why does he-"

"Sparkle?" Cora finished for him and he nodded. "I like shiny things. Reminds me of diamonds."

"Charlton, change Diggory back or I won't let you lead the next O.W.L. revision session." McGonagall sighed. By now, the Professor is used to her antics. She thought that the girl got her demeanour from quiet and gentle Juliet but she was wrong. Cordelia was more like her father. It's probably why she was sorted to Gryffindor.

Cora huffed and waved her wand back to untransfigure Cedric. He transformed into a human in Callie Lancaster's arms.

"You two remind me of a muggle story that my governess used to tell me." Cora commented before marching back to her seat. George followed behind her, chuckling and grinning proudly.

George and Callie Lancaster switched tables with Maxine O'Flaherty and Roger Davies, so they are now seated beside Cedric and Cora. George reckons that their plan to make Lancaster jealous would be more effective if she can see them not only during breaks but during classes too. And seeing as Transfiguration was the only class that the three of them have together... let's just say that George has been really caring the past few days. Not that Cora was complaining. She was rather enjoying it to be honest.

"I was observing some of your work, and I have to say, well done." McGonagall acknowledged. "Most of you can do simple non-verbal Transfiguration spells, some of you-" She raised her brows at Bletchley and Lancaster, "-need more work. While a handful are excellent. Charlton, Weasley, Diggory, Davies, I am awarding you five points each for performing an array of complicated non-verbal spells with minimum supervision."

"The rest of you, continue practicing." McGonagall addressed the class. "Our next topic would be non-verbal spells to put inanimate objects into motion. It's in chapter sixteen of your books. Class dismissed." She said as the bell rang.

"Later, Froggy." Cora grinned at Cedric who happily waved before leaving with his Hufflepuff friends.

"Hey." George whispered. "Want to hold hands?"

"Sure." Cora shrugged and they twined their hands together. The students stared at them as they sauntered to the Great Hall. "They really believe that we're together." Cora said quietly.

"It's cause you're a great actress, Cora." George said.

"No." Cora replied, she's not a great actress because she is not pretending. She does have feelings for him. "It's because you're good at playing the part of a lovestruck boyfriend."

"I am, aren't I?" He sighed and pulled her closer.

Cora snuck a glance at the Hufflepuff table and saw that Callie Lancaster was staring at them. "I think your plan is working."

"What?" George asked. They arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"I think Lancaster is getting jealous." She breathed in his ear and he froze.

"Oi!" Fred arrived at the Gryffindor table with Kenneth Towler. "Stop whispering filthy things to my brother, Cora. You're corrupting his innocence."

Cora made an annoyed face at Fred and he just laughed. She was halfway eating her beef stroganoff when Josh called her attention.

"Cora! Gobstone tourney against the Ravenclaws at the courtyard." He said. "You coming?"

"I don't think I can today, Josh." Cora responded. "I have to study, we have three long exams next week-"

"Your loss." Josh shrugged and left the Great Hall.

"You don't have Defence?" George asked upon hearing what the two fifth years talked about.

"Moody gave us a free afternoon. Says he's not feeling well." Cora replied. "Either his old age is catching up on him or it's the Defence Professors' curse. It's good, though, I can study."

"Want me to come with?" George said.

"Are you sure?" Cora looked at him questioningly. "Don't you have to go and wreak havoc somewhere?"

"I'd rather spend more time with you." George answered.

"Pardon me?" Cora flinched.

"Because they've got to see us." He gestured to the Hufflepuff table.

"Right." Cora said, a bit of annoyed. "I'm studying by the Black Lake."

"It's winter, Cora." George said, frowning a bit. "It's too chilly out. You might get sick."

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've studied on The Boulder in January and I'm rather good at heating spells." Cora said. "Besides, you can stay here inside the Castle if it bothers you that much."

"That's all the more reason for me to go with you." George protested. "I don't want you to end up hypothermic, I almost went mad last year-" He stopped when he saw Cora pause. The dementor attack must have been a sore topic to her.

She, on the other hand, was embarrassed that George saw her in that state. "Anyway, I'm coming with you." He said with finality.

They trudged outside to Cora's Boulder and George eyed it suspiciously. "Are you sure it's not going to murder me?"

"Nothing will happen to you, I'm here." Cora said confidently and patted the spot beside her where he can sit. She performed a spell to keep them warm, then took out her notes. George offered his hand and she looked at him. "What? What do you want?"

"Hand me your book, I'm going to ask you questions." George said. "I noticed that you always ask someone to quiz you when you're studying."

"Are you stalking me?" Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of- of course not!" George huffed. "I told you, Fred and I are very observant-"

"I was just messing with you, Weasley." Cora said. "Don't worry. I know you won't stalk me. Why would you, you don't even like me." She felt a pang in her abdomen when she said it.

"I like you. Because you're a good friend- teammate-" George said unsurely. "You're being a great teammate for helping me... you know... for being my girlfriend... er- fake girlfriend."

"Yeah. Sure." Cora said flatly.

"Your notes?" George cleared his throat. She handed him her books and revision papers and he started asking her Herbology questions.

They were able to cover all topics for Herbology, most of Charms, and a few Potions lessons that afternoon before they went back inside the Castle at around six for dinner.

Cora was astounded at what George Weasley had done. She knew that the twins are not very patient when it comes to academics. Ron let it slip that there was a big row in their house that summer because they only got six O.W.L.s combined. But Cora knew that they were brilliant, they have been testing all sorts of Transfiguration candies on other students. And the candies are working. They were created by George and Fred, ordinary students wouldn't be able to do that.

"Aren't you eating?" Cora frowned when George informed her that he is just going to walk her to the Great Hall.

"I have to meet Fred." George replied. "I'll be fine, we can sneak in the kitchens-"

"But you haven't had anything since lunch!" Cora insisted.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Georgie." Fred appeared on Cora's other side.

"I thought we were meeting at The Lair?" George asked his twin.

"What the hell is 'The Lair'?" Cora interjected.

"Language, Missy." Fred tutted. "I figured that we can all go together after supper. You two seemed to enjoy your date by the Lake-"

"It wasn't a date." Cora sighed. Fred was the only one who was aware that their arrangement is fake. She hasn't even told Harry or any of her friends. "George was just helping me study."

"'Course he was." Fred said cheekily. "In any case, Cora should come with us-"

"Hang on. Where exactly are you taking me?" Cora asked with a raised brow as they sat on the Gryffindor table.

"The Lair." They replied at the same time.

"Which is?" She asked again.

"It's where we store the stuff for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." George explained. "Things that Fred and I have been inventing."

"I want to see that." Cora piped up.

"See." Fred gave George a pointed look as if to say _'this is perfect'_.

The three ate dinner in a rush, then Cora was led by the twins to the third floor. "Isn't this-"

"The Forbidden Corridor back when we were in third year?" Fred supplied. "Yeah. We found out that ever since the Dungeons incident with Quirrell, no one ever ventured here again. Even Filch seemed scared whenever he goes here for rounds on Tuesdays."

Cora figured that Filch knew about You-Know-Who's involvement in the Sorcerer's Stone incident. It's probably why he's unnerved by this place. She wondered if she should tell the Twins, but after seeing how excited they are to go to 'The Lair', she figured that she should just keep it to herself. No need to make them worried because of the things that happened in the past.

"Here we are." George opened a small cupboard door and helped her climb in. He placed his hand on the doorframe head to prevent Cora from bumping against it.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the small cupboard was the stench.

"It smells dreadful here." Cora scrunched her nose.

"That is the smell of magical breakthrough, that is." George grinned and pulled her further to the room.

'The Lair', as George and Fred calls it, is too big to be a storage cupboard but too small to be a classroom. In Cora's estimate, it can fit about fifteen to twenty people comfortably. It was an organised chaos, everything was scattered but the combustible ingredients were away from the heat, materials were categorised based on products, and the plans were pinned haphazardly on the walls.

"It's not much, but it's the best place to create our products and think of new ideas." Fred said. "And if you fancy a late night snog with Georgie-"

"FRED!" George scolded.

"It was just a suggestion." Fred shrugged innocently. "Also, if you need someplace inside the Castle to be alone and to think, you can hide out here. As the older and more handsome twin, I am giving you permission to access The Lair anytime."

"Thanks?" Cora said but wrinkled her nose. "We have to clean this place up first. You might think that you have everything under control here but if you're not careful, it might be a health hazard. Don't worry you two, leave the organising to me. I just need your expertise in cleaning spells."

She started to inspect the things in The Lair and admire the ideas posted in their wall. They truly are secret geniuses.

They didn't stay long because Cora also had O.W.L. study hall that night. The twins dropped her off at the Transfiguration classroom then made their way to the Kitchens.

"I thought we were going to wait before bringing her to The Lair?" George asked his twin. "You told me that we shouldn't yet. What made you change your mind?"

"You." Fred answered.

"Me?" George frowned. "I know that I am a brilliant debater and a voice of reason, but what exactly did I do to convince you?"

"The way you look at her, George." Fred turned serious then shook his head. "Forget it, I'm not saying anything until you figure it out."

"Figure what out?" George asked with a scrunched forehead. Fred walked past him, whistling. "Oi! Freddie! Figure what out?!"

.....

Days passed and with so much going on, Cora didn't even notice that it was a week away from the second task.

"What do you mean you haven't figured it out?!" Cora scowled at Harry. "I thought you said you've worked it out!" She turned to Ron and Hermione. "He said he worked it out, right?" The two nodded.

"I had a lot on my mind." Harry said dismissively. Of course Cora knew about the incident with Moody and Snape, Harry told her as soon as he saw her and they sent a letter to Sirius and Juliet.

After hearing that Harry needed to stay underwater for an hour, Cora immediately gave him a list of creatures he could transform into. The big problem is, Harry is no Cora. He can't just learn Human Transfiguration spells in three weeks. His first attempt to transform into a dolphin was a disaster. Cora had to admit that even she needed months of complicated Transfiguration lessons with McGonagall before attempting to change a living thing to another living thing.

Thus, they had to think of another plan. One that does not involve Harry transfiguring himself.

Harry told Cora that he already found a solution days ago. He didn't want to bother the older girl to research with him. She was always tired and a bit pale lately. It seems that the pressure of getting back to the top of the class, scoring high in the O.W.L.s, and being a prefect is taking a toll on her. And since Harry knew that Cora is devoted to helping him with the Triwizard Tournament, he was sure that she was going to push herself harder to find a solution for him.

In his mind, Harry was looking out for her. Cora needed to rest and she would never do that if she discovered that he has yet to devise a plan for the Second Task.

The problem is she found out. Apparently, Professor McGonagall let it slip that Harry asked for permission to use the Restricted Area of the library. Cora figured it out from there.

Ever since she found out that Harry still has no idea how to stay underwater for an hour, Cora has been driving herself to exhaustion to look for answers. Two days before the Second Task, Harry tiredly crawled through the portrait hole after a long evening in the library only to see her curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace beside George. There was a quilt on her sleeping form and George was busy working on something (it looked like sketches and formula) that he didn't notice Harry's arrival.

The couch was a bit cramped but they were on opposite sides, with only Cora's feet near George. Harry let out an inaudible sigh, at least he didn't have to worry about them doing anything. During the last Hogsmeade trip, he promised Sirius that he will keep a close eye on Cora and George.

George looked up and gave Harry a smile when he saw the younger boy. "Tough night?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You?"

"Nah. Just making sure that no one's going to disturb her." George tilted his head towards Cora. "She needed some sleep but was too tired to go up the dormitory. And I'm positive that she would want to continue her research once she wakes up. I have to make sure no one messes this up." He gestured at the books and notes in front of her. It looks like she is still helping Harry find something that would allow him to breathe underwater for an hour.

"Right. I'll get going, then." Harry said. "Good night." He left for the boys' staircase.

At least he wasn't the only one worried about her. Based on what he saw in the Common Room, Harry can say that George Weasley cares deeply about Cora.

.....

Cora ran frantically to the library. She just finished O.W.L. study hall and has less than fifteen hours to work out Harry's underwater problem.

"Charlton!"

She rolled her eyes upon hearing the voice. What does _he_ want?

"Professor Snape." She turned around and gave him a forced smile.

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you." Snape sneered. "Says it's urgent."

"But I also have something urgent-"

"You can tell your excuses to Professor McGonagall." Snape scowled and sharply pointed at the direction of the Middle Courtyard. "After you."

Cora sighed and trudged to where Snape was pointing. She was probably going to lose an hour or two depending on what McGonagall wants. No matter, they will still have about ten hours left. The prefects are scheduled to assemble the students in the Entrance Hall at nine.

She was thinking of how to divide the work between her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she didn't notice another teacher and student coming from the direction of the library.

"Cora?"

"Hermione? Did Professor McGonagall ask for you too? Were you able to-"

"Enough chit-chat." Moody said gruffly as he opened the door of one of the classrooms of the Transfiguration Department. "In you go."

"Professor McGonagall, what-" Cora addressed her Head of House but stopped when she saw two other students sitting on arm chairs. "Chang?"

Cho Chang greeted her with a timid smile. The other student is a little girl no older than ten.

"Miss Charlton, Miss Granger, please take your seats." Professor McGonagall nodded at two unoccupied chairs beside Chang and the girl. "The Headmaster and the others will be here soon."

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore came in, behind him were Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Bagman, and Crouch.

"Good Evening, Miss Charlton, Miss Granger, Miss Chang, and Miss Delacour." Professor Dumbledore said cordially.

"Evening, Headmaster." Cora had the loudest voice among the four sitting down. She started at the five Triwizard Tournament judges. "Does this have something to do with tomorrow's Task?"

"As usual, you are right, Cora." Dumbledore smiled gently. "This has something to do with the Second Task. Mr. Crouch will explain everything to you."

Barty Crouch cleared his throat and addressed the students. "As you know, in the First Task, the Champions were asked to retrieve a golden egg. Inside is a clue of what the next task would be. Now, I'm sure that you already have an idea of what the clue is since all of your Champions were able to decipher it."

Cora's eyes widened. Harry said that the song's words were hinting that the champions would have to search the Black Lake for something that is important to them. She glanced beside her and saw that Hermione's uneasy gaze was on her as well.

"You four are our Champions' treasures, the people who they will miss the most." Barty Crouch continued.

Cora thought about what he just said, she assumes that Cho Chang is Cedric's and the girl, whose last name is Delacour and was wearing Beauxbatons robes is Fleur Delacour's. If Hermione is here, then why is she-

 _OH._ She is the one Harry is supposed to save. Hermione is Krum's. She tried hard not to laugh. Krum only knew Hermione for a few months but she's the most important to him? Does he not have friends at Durmstrang?

She missed most of what Barty Crouch said but caught the gist of it. They are to drink a potion that will render them unconscious until noon tomorrow. The Merpeople will be guarding them to make sure that they are not harmed while they are knocked out.

"Erm~ Professor?" Hermione said shakily. "The clue also said that if the Champions don't find us in an hour-"

"No need to worry about that, Hermione." Dumbledore replied. "We won't let anything happen to you. We only added that in the clue to motivate the Champions. You will be brought safely back to the Castle if your Champion fails to rescue you."

"Which he will not." Karkaroff snarled at Hermione.

"Now." Ludo Bagman clapped his hands together. "We just have to administer the Potion. You won't feel a thing, you will just be sleeping very deeply."

Cora felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she looked behind her, she saw that it was a very worried Professor McGonagall. She nodded at her Head of House, signalling that it would be okay. As the Headmaster said, they won't be harmed. She was also certain that Harry would be able to rescue her.

Professor Moody stood in front of Hermione, Snape in front of the Delacour girl, Madame Maxime was in front of Chang, and Karkaroff stood in front of her. They each gave the students a vial of pale lilac potion. _Draught of Living Death._

Cora took the one that Karkaroff handed to her then looked at McGonagall before drinking. She felt her eyes getting droopy and her senses being muted, then the classroom slowly changed to an abyss of darkness.

.....

She gasped when she felt the air entering her lungs. Cora looked wildly at the cheering crowd. Ron was waving at her like a madman, beside him is Hermione, who was bundled under layers of thick blankets. On his other side is George Weasley, who looked like a thorn was removed from his chest.

Someone was frantic beside her. She turned and saw that it was the Delacour girl, possibly Fleur Delacour's sister. Cora wiggled her legs and pulled the girl to the direction of the makeshift stadiums floating in the middle of the Black Lake.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!"

Fleur Delacour anxiously reached for the little girl. Cora felt herself being pulled up to a wooden plank.

Her teeth were chattering. It was February and she was submerged in the freezing lake. She felt layers of towels and blankets engulfing her. She was a bit disoriented, but was able to calm down once she heard a familiar voice.

"You're okay now." George Weasley said, holding her through the layers and stroking her back. She instantly felt better and warmer. "You're shaking, Cora. I think we need more-"

"Here you go, Charlton." A gruff voice said and a mug of something warm was handed to her. "Drink up. All of it. We don't want your insides to freeze."

"Thank you, Professor Moody." She croaked after taking a small sip. "Wait-" Cora turned to George, Ron, and Hermione. "Where is Ha-"

Something emerged from the lake and landed beside them. She was so surprised that she dropped the mug that Moody handed to her. Much to Cora's relief, the thing that projectiled to them was Harry, freezing cold and coughing out water.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione! OW!" He complained as Hermione and the Gryffindor fourth year boys fussed over him. Fleur Delacour also thanked him profusely before giving Cora a hug for helping her sister get to the wooden plank.

Cora stood up with George's help and they walked to where Harry is.

"Cora!" He exclaimed and launched himself at her.

"You did well, Harry." She said as she patted his back. He was still shivering.

"I didn't make it on time." Harry breathed. "I'm last place-"

"Next to last." Hermione corrected. "Fleur couldn't make it past ' _ze Grindylows'_."

"We're all back." Cora said putting her arms around Harry protectively. "That's what matters."

"And the winner is... Cedric Diggory!" Bagman announced. "For showing outstanding technique and the excellent command of the Bubble Head Charm. We are awarding him a score of nine point four."

There was a loud cheer from the Hogwarts stands. Cora smiled at Cedric who nodded back at her. "The first to return is Fleur Delacour, however, she was not able to rescue her treasure. So we are awarding her five points." Students clapped for Fleur, it was not easy doing the task, especially if important people in your life are involved.

"Viktor Krum returned second with his hostage and used an incomplete form of Transfiguration." Bagman said. "Nevertheless, it was effective, so we will award him eight points." There were cheers from the Durmstrang side.

"Harry Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to save not only Miss Charlton, but the others as well." Bagman narrated. "The judges have conferred with the Merchieftainess and decided to award him second place, with nine points! For outstanding moral fiber."

Cora screeched and hugged Harry again in joy. There were very loud cheers, which she was sure was from the Gryffindors. She let go of Harry to hug George who was also celebrating.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron said happily through the noise. "You weren't being thick after all, you were showing moral fiber."

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber!" George beamed at him and the two high-fived.

"The Final Task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June." Bagman said once the crowd settled. "The Champions will be notified of what is coming a month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the Champions!"

They were herded back to the Castle by boats in fours after the Champions were thoroughly checked by Madam Pomfrey and the mediwizards. Cora shared a boat with George, Fred, and Lee. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still celebrating with their classmates, which reminded Cora of her friends. She should really come and find them, Porchey especially, he is probably driving everyone mad. He's the worrywart of their group.

.....

It was the next day that Cora felt it. The fifth years were in the Common Room tossing a small ball around, while trying to remember the ingredients of Girding Potion, when her insides froze and she felt her breath shorten.

"I remembered something I have to do." She tried really hard to sound normal even if she feels that her insides are being twisted. "I'll be back."

Then she slowly went to where the sixth years were sitting. "George? Can you come with me for a second?"

The sixth years started teasing. Lee even pushed George towards her. "What's up?"

"I need to go to the Hospital Wing." Cora answered, a bit out of breath. She has no idea why her fake boyfriend was the first person she thought of. Maybe it was her pain-addled mind, but she only trusted George to get her to the school matron.

This seemed to alarm George. "Cora, you alright?"

She slowly shook her head. "No." She whispered.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." George gently led her through the portrait hole despite the teasing from both the fifth and sixth years.

.....

Poppy Pomfrey was having a slow afternoon. Most of the students were celebrating the Hogwarts double win in yesterday's competition. In her opinion, no one should be rejoicing. These children are too young to be subjected to this! Especially the Potter boy. Whether he placed his name because he seeks attention or someone placed it for him, it was still not right to make him join the Tournament. He is only fourteen for Merlin's sake!

Her rant was disrupted when two people entered the Hospital Wing. The redheaded boy was holding the dark haired girl as if she was the most precious thing in the world and she might break anytime.

She was suddenly taken back to the day when seventh year Juliet Charlton walked in with the just graduated Sirius Black. They suspect that Juliet was pregnant and wanted to confirm it with Poppy. Seventeen years later, Cordelia Charlton is walking towards her with her boyfriend, one of the Weasley Twins, having the same worried looks as her parents.

 _They never learn._ Poppy shook her head and sighed.

She was about to wave her wand to take out the informative pamphlet and the bottle of prenatal potion when Cordelia spoke in a rugged voice.

"Madam Pomfrey?" The girl suddenly lifted her hand on her nose. Poppy gasped when Cordelia removed her hand and they saw something flowing out of her nose. It looked like blood, but it was colour violet. "I think I was poisoned." 


	15. April Fools

Professor McGonagall watched as Madam Pomfrey prodded and examined Cora Charlton. On the foot of the bed stood Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Moody. George Weasley sat on her bedside and was holding his breath for what the school matron was about to say. 

“The solution is working its way in her bloodstream.” Madam Pomfrey announced. “Once the healer arrives with the antidote, she should be good to go. But I recommend that Miss Charlton stay overnight for observation.” 

“Excellent work, Severus.” Professor Dumbledore said. The temporary solution to prevent the poison from spreading further was the Potions Master’s concoction. And though Cora hates to admit it, she owes him a thanks. 

“Are you sure you didn’t eat anything out of the ordinary, Charlton?” Professor McGonagall asked. “No deliveries from Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?” 

“Not since last week, Professor.” Cora replied. “The package I received from Honeydukes was a shared order with my classmates. I only bought a packet of sugar quills and a box of Bertie Bott’s, Anjali Kapoor had them too but she’s fine.”

“So aside from foods from the Kitchens, the only foreign solution that you ingested was the Draught of the Living Death that we asked you to drink last Thursday?” Professor Dumbledore confirmed and she nodded. 

The Hospital Wing door opened and a girl a few years older than Cora entered. Her brown eyes searched the room and landed on Cora, then to George. She gave him a friendly smile. 

“Lenie? You’re still here?” George asked and Cora gave him a questioning look. “She’s a family friend. One of the healers who looked after you yesterday. You probably don’t remember, you were a bit disoriented.” He told her quietly. 

“Healer Townsend, thank you for coming here on such short notice.” Professor Dumbledore said. “We knew that we only agreed that you would be here on Tournament Days, but I’m afraid that this is an urgent matter. As I recall, you were the one who examined Miss Charlton after the Second Task?” 

“Yes, Professor.” The girl answered. 

“Did you find any trace of Manticore venom in her system?” Dumbledore asked. 

“No, Sir. But as you know, when we run the toxicity screens after yesterday’s contest, we only check for anything related to the venomous and poisonous creatures in the Black Lake.” The girl replied. “Manticore venom is very rare, so we wouldn’t be able to detect it easily. Are you sure that it’s manticore, Professor Dumbledore?” 

Dumbledore nodded. “We were also at a loss on what was used to poison Miss Charlton at first. It was Professor Moody who identified it.” 

“Mad-Eye.” Lenie Townsend greeted him and Moody nodded back. Cora could be wrong but she noticed the surprised expression on the young healer’s face. It was gone as soon as Moody spoke. 

“I encountered a villager with the same symptoms when I was on an assignment in Magnesia a few decades ago.” Moody rasped. 

He turned to the healer. “Miss Townsend, I understand you brought the antidote?” 

Lenie Townsend reached inside the pocket of her robes and took out a vial containing a silver potion. “Although poisons made with manticore venom are very rare, a senior colleague of mine had an experience dealing with it years ago. She made this brew. Once I administer it to Miss Charlton, all traces of the venom will be removed.” 

“Administer?” Cora asked. “Don’t I just have to drink from the vial?” 

“I’m afraid I would have to inoculate it straight to your heart.” Lenie responded. “We want the antidote to work quickly.” 

“In any case, we would be thoroughly investigating what happened.” Dumbledore said. “Alastor, start an inquiry in the Kitchens, we cannot rule out the possibility that the poison was delivered through the food that Cora ate. Minerva, if you could please summon Miss Granger, Miss Chang, and Miss Delacour, Poppy will be re-examining them.” The two professors nodded.

"We’ll leave you to it, then.” Professor Dumbledore gave the healer a nod. “We must let Miss Townsend do her job and Miss Charlton rest. Lenie, let Madam Pomfrey know if you need any assistance.” 

Dumbledore, Snape, and Moody all turned toward the door, but McGonagall remained rooted in her place. 

“Errr-- Professor?” Lenie asked McGonagall awkwardly. “Can I help you?” 

“Are you sure that you would be able to inject the antidote properly?” McGonagall said. 

“Of course, Professor.” Lenie replied. 

“Do not mess this up, Townsend.” McGonagall warned then turned to George. “Weasley, I will be at my office. Let me know how it goes.” Then she marched out of the Hospital Wing, presumably to collect the other ‘hostages’ that drank the Draught of Living Death. 

“Madam Pomfrey, can I stay after the antidote is administered?” George asked. “Just until Cora falls asleep, then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“Fine, just make sure she gets proper rest.” Madam Pomfrey sighed. “And no shenanigans in the Hospital Wing!” She narrowed her eyes at George then addressed Lenie. “I will be in my office if you need me, Healer Townsend.” 

She closed the drapes and left Cora and George to the care of the healer.

“Not to worry, you’ll only feel a little pinch. I have administered antidotes hundreds of times already.” Lenie beamed at Cora. “I can even do it with my eyes closed, want to see?” 

The younger witch’s eyes widened and she looked at George in alarm. 

“Maybe let’s do it with your eyes open.” George said. 

“I was just joking.” Lenie rolled her eyes. “McGonagall looked about ready to murder me if I don’t do this right. Errr- Miss Charlton, is it?” She asked and Cora nodded. “I need to point my wand directly at your heart, so removing the layers of clothes is necessary.” 

George’s face turned as red as his hair. “Do you need me to step out?” 

“Oh, right! It depends on Ms. Charlton.” Lenie answered then addressed Cora. “Errr- are you comfortable with him being here? I can just ask him to turn the other way or close his eyes, I’m sure that he’s going to be a gentleman about it. He was raised by Mrs. Weasley after all.” 

“You could stay, George.” Cora said. 

“Err- okay.” George nodded and arranged the chair to face the curtain and shut his eyes. 

Cora removed her robe, then her black jumper with the Gryffindor crest. On her periphery, she can see George flattening the hair on top of his ears. She unfastened her tie, then unhooked the first four buttons of her shirt, it was enough to expose her chest for the healer to inject the antidote properly. 

“Ready?” Lenie asked and Cora nodded. 

Lenie waved her wand and the vial of silver potion floated in front of Cora’s chest. Then the healer pointed the tip of her wand at the younger girl’s heart and a blue light burst out of it. Cora felt something warm seeping in her chest and course through her body. When she glanced at the vial, she saw that its contents were slowly disappearing. After a few seconds, the vial was empty and Cora was feeling immensely better. 

“All done.” The healer said with a satisfied nod. 

“Thanks.” Cora buttoned her shirt and when she was done, she patted George’s shoulder. “I’m good now.” He opened his eyes and turned around to face her.

“Now all you have to do is relax for the rest of the weekend.” Lenie advised. “My Portkey is scheduled to leave at six, but I will check on you again before I go.” 

The teenagers nodded. “Thanks for your help, Len.” George said.

“Don’t mention it.” Lenie smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, Professor Flitwick is expecting me for tea. I’ll see you two later.” 

“I might not be here.” George said. “You know Madam Pomfrey, she’ll most likely chase me away once Cora is asleep. Be careful on your way back and say ‘Hi’ to Bill for me.” 

Cora saw something flash in Lenie’s eyes when George mentioned his eldest brother. 

“Err- sure.” Lenie gave a closed lipped smile before leaving. 

Once they heard the door of the Hospital Wing close, Cora asked George. “You said she’s a family friend?” 

“Yeah.” George replied. “Dad and Lenie’s dad were friends in school and they both work at the Ministry. She’s also the same year as Charlie. Lenie had the worst crush on Bill when they were at Hogwarts, used to drive him mad. He would use me and Fred to hide from her. I think it was January last year when she transferred from St. Mungo’s in London to a satellite hospital in Egypt. Charlie thinks that she did it to chase after Bill. Anyway, how are you feeling?” 

“Better.” She answered honestly. “You’ll stay, right? You said earlier that you’ll stay until I fall asleep.” 

George smiled and adjusted his seat to be closer to her. “Of course, I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as you want me to, Cora.” 

…..

“I am fine, Granny.” Cora said exasperatedly. “The healer said I needed to rest-” 

“Manticore poison?!” Pippa exclaimed. “How could someone even bring manticore venom in? I seriously need to have words with Albus-” 

“Hey, guys!” Cora grinned when she saw her friends walk in the Hospital Wing. 

Pippa frowned when she saw her granddaughter's visitors. She knew the black haired boy, Harry Potter, he’s always been involved with the unfortunate things that’s been happening to Cora. She didn’t know who the bushy haired girl was. But she recognised the four students with flaming red hair: Arthur Weasley’s children. She narrowed her eyes at the twins, one of them is Cora’s boyfriend. 

“Errr- Sorry, Madam Charlton, we thought Cora needed company.” One of the twins said. “We’ll come back later-” 

“No! Stay!” Cora reached for them. “Granny is just about to go visit the Headmaster. Aren’t you, Gran?” 

Pippa shook her head and sighed. Sometimes, she wonders if she was wrong raising Cora to be a headstrong girl. That child can really be rude.

“I’ll make sure this nonsense doesn’t happen again.” Pippa said. “You children shouldn’t stay too long, Cora needs her rest.” She left with a huff. 

“She can be a bit dramatic.” Cora turned to the group. 

“Dramatic?!” Ginny said. “You’ve been fed manticore venom! If it happens to any of us, Mum wouldn’t even think of leaving until we're discharged.” 

“Speaking of Mum, she’s worried.” Fred added. “She wanted to send you baked goods, but we told her you can’t eat anything solid for twenty-six hours.” 

“Why would your Mum be worried about me?” Cora asked, confused. 

“Of course she would be!” Ginny said, sitting on the bed beside hers. “George wrote frantically to dad last night asking about manticore venom-” 

“That’s enough, Gin.” George rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Cora. “Still feeling good? The symptoms are not returning?” 

“I’m great.” Cora smiled. “Thank your Mum for me, will you? She’s been really nice to me since last year, even if I’m practically a stranger.” 

“Stranger?” Ginny asked. “Mum’s been wanting to meet you since George-” 

“What time will you be discharged from the Hospital?” George asked. 

“Before dinner.” Cora answered. “I’ll join you later. I miss eating.” She then turned to Hermione. “I read what Rita Skeeter wrote.” 

To Cora’s surprise, Hermione laughed. “What a pile of old rubbish, right?” 

“I told her not to annoy Rita Skeeter." Ron said. "Now she’s annoyed and made Hermione out to be some sort of a- a scarlet woman!” 

“Scarlet woman?!” Hermione laughed harder. 

“It’s what Mum calls them.” Ron explained, his ears turning a bit red. 

“Something’s not right, though.” Hermione said. “How could Rita Skeeter have known?” 

“Known about what?” Fred asked. “You haven’t been mixing up love potions, have you? But if you are, George and I-” 

“Urgh-” Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. “How could she have known that Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?” 

“What?” Ron stubbed his toe against the metal feet of Cora’s bed. “OW!” 

“It was after he pulled me out of the lake.” Hermione blushed. “Madam Pomfrey gave us blankets and he asked right after he’d gotten rid of his shark head. He pulled me away and told me that if I was doing anything over the summer, then I might want to-” 

“And what did you say?” Ron asked.

“-and he did say he’d never felt the same about anyone else.” Hermione ignored Ron’s question. “But how could Rita Skeeter have heard? She wasn’t there, was she?” She asked George who was also in the waiting area for Champions and hostages after the second task. The older boy shook his head. “Maybe she has an invisibility cloak. Maybe she sneaked in the grounds to watch-” 

“And what did you say?” Ron repeated loudly. Cora and Ginny shared a look. 

“Well I was too busy checking if Harry and Cora were okay-” 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Madam Pomfrey came out from her office when she heard the noise. “She needs to rest! Only three people are allowed at once! And of course the noisiest lot decided to-” 

“I’m feeling fine now, Madam Pomfrey.” Cora told the school matron. 

“You still need to rest! How would you be able to relax if you have them here?” Madam Pomfrey pointed at the Weasleys. “If you don’t leave, I’m not going to clear her-” 

“We’ll go, then.” George said. “You need to loosen up, Madam Pomfrey. I think we have some products that could-” 

“OUT!” 

“Alright! Alright!” George shook his head. “See you later, Cora.” 

He smiled gently at her and stroked the apple of her cheek with the back of his hand. Cora felt herself shivering and she gripped her bed covers.

“Err- would you like to stay here, George?” Ginny asked. 

“No, I-” George flinched and suddenly dropped his hand. “I’m good.” That seemed to be enough for Madam Pomfrey as she entered her office again. 

They turned to the door, but Cora stopped them. “Harry, can I talk to you?” Harry nodded and the rest left. “You’ve been awfully quiet.” She said and he just smiled. “It’s not your fault.” She sighed. 

Harry always blames himself whenever something bad happens to his friends. It’s what Cora noticed about him. He’s stupidly selfless that he pins all the misfortunes of people around him to himself. 

“But you were brought there because of me.” Harry sighed. “You drank the potion for my second task-” 

“We do not know for sure that it’s because of the potion that we drank for the tournament.” Cora said. “We all drank the same thing and Hermione, Chang, and the Delacour girl are fine. They were specifically targeting me for some reason. Maybe it’s because of my family’s involvement with the Ministry, maybe someone is just angry at me-” 

“Or maybe it’s because you’re friends with me.” Harry said glumly. 

Cora chucked her hair tie at him. “Don’t be stupid.” 

“Sirius told us that Voldemort’s followers are meeting again.” Harry said quietly. “What if they’re using you to get to me?” 

“You’re reading too much into it, Harry.” Cora rolled her eyes. But he has a point, she needs to look into it once she gets out of here. “Did you tell Sirius and Juliet?” 

He nodded. “Professor Dumbledore also wrote to them, assuring them that everything’s okay. They wanted to come here, but Dumbledore was able to convince them that it was too risky especially with the Ministry officials lurking about.” 

“And he’s right.” Cora said. “It’s bad enough that Sirius is living too close to the Castle with Aurors and journalists here. No matter, we’ll see them next Hogsmeade trip.” 

The two almost jumped when Madam Pomfrey came out from her office again. “What are you still doing here, Potter?” 

“I was just leaving.” Harry said. “Bye, Cora.” He turned to leave but Cora called after him. 

“I mean it, Harry. It’s not your fault!” 

…..

“It was Karkaroff who gave you the Draught of Living Death?” Sirius asked, annoyance obvious in his tone. The three were sitting around the small dining table of Sirius and Juliet’s cabin in Hogsmeade. “What were Dumbledore and Moody thinking? They knew Karkaroff has a grudge against David, he was the one who sentenced Karkaroff to Azkaban-” 

“What does it have to do with me?” Cora frowned.

“Maybe he’s trying to get revenge on Mr. Charlton through you.” Harry suggested. “Everyone still thinks you’re David Charlton’s daughter.” 

“Oh, right.” Cora snorted. “I almost forgot about Papa. He didn’t even write when I was sent to the Hospital Wing, Mother too-” 

“A little help?” Juliet hollered from the kitchen. If there was one thing Juliet Black loved, it was to cook. She’s been helping out in the Charltonham kitchens ever since she was a little girl. So she cooks for her family whenever she has the chance to. It was another Hogsmeade weekend and Cora and Harry were both free the whole day, so they spent the whole day with Sirius and Juliet.

“I’ll go.” Harry dashed to the kitchen. 

“Do you really think it was Karkaroff?” Cora asked Sirius. 

“Are you suspecting someone else?” Sirius said. Juliet and Harry were just walking out from the kitchen with a pot of goulash and braised chicken. 

“Well, I was poisoned.” Cora said pointedly. “And the person who prepared the Draught of Living Death hates my guts. He also hates you and knows that I am your child-” 

“You think Snape poisoned you?” Harry sat back down beside her. 

“Can we not speak about this in front of the food?” Juliet sighed. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Sirius said in surrender. 

“Thank you.” Juliet beamed and gestured at the food. “What I want to hear about is school. How are your classes?” 

They talked about Hogwarts stuff and Juliet tried so hard to divert the topic whenever Sirius started talking about Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the Triwizard Tournament. However, Cora and Harry still insisted on talking about the Malfoys, Bagman, Crouch and Barty Junior. 

Juliet never liked talking about Barty Junior. she always felt that she’d had a hand on why he turned to the Dark Side.

The teenagers left at five to rejoin their classmates. Juliet watched as the two trudged on the path back to the main village. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Sirius said. 

“I only wanted to have a normal day with the children.” Juliet melted in Sirius' embrace as he hugged her from the back. “Cora is only sixteen and Harry is fourteen, they didn’t have to be bothered by those kinds of things. They should be learning and having fun in school… we should be giving them advice on how to get over a heartbreak or how to put hair products properly. Merlin knows Harry needs to be taught that.” Sirius chuckled. 

“Instead we’re trying to figure out who’s trying to murder them.” Juliet sighed and turned around to face Sirius. “It’s not right.” 

“You know they’re never going to be normal teenagers, right?” Sirius said, brushing the strands of brown hair from her face. “Harry has been marked since he was a baby and Cora will always be a target because of us and our families.” 

“I know.” Juliet buried herself in his chest. “But I wanted to pretend, even if it was only for a day.” Sirius tightened his hold on her. “Cora, though, I’m curious about her and George Weasley. I think I need to talk to her the next time they visit. You remember when we were her age-” 

“Urgh! Don’t remind me!”

…..

“Were you able to get it?” Cora asked eagerly when she saw George Weasley waiting for her outside the Charms classroom.

It’s been almost a month since the Second Task and Cora and Hermione had been trying to work out two strange things that happened: the manticore venom poison and Rita Skeeter’s article. So far, they have made a huge progress on Skeeter. The attack on her, on the other hand, is a bit more tricky. So many of the puzzle pieces just don’t fit. 

“You’re lucky that Lenie’s still madly in love with Bill or I won’t be getting this.” He took out a vial of something violet from his robe pocket.

“This is perfect!” Cora grinned. “Thanks, George!” She was about to leave for her meeting place with Hermione when he stopped her. 

“Errr- so do you have any plans on Saturday night?” He asked. 

“Nothing interesting.” Cora replied. She was just going to read the muggle novel that Lucia, her former governess, sent her. 

“It’s mine and Fred’s seventeenth birthday, and I was wondering if you want to come?” He said. “I mean… it’ll be weird if my girlfriend is not present. People might ask questions.” 

“Sure. I’ll be there.” Cora shrugged. 

“Fantastic!” George beamed. “I’ll see you then!” 

“Yeah, see you!” She shouted and rushed to the direction of the changing staircases, clutching the vial of her blood. Cora was sure that Hermione would be fascinated to see what a manticore poisoned blood looks like. 

…..

The door opened and Cora was welcomed by a grinning Lee Jordan. “Our favourite fifth year is here!” He announced. 

Unlike most of the parties that they organise for Gryffindor, the Weasley Twins’ seventeenth birthday was a much intimate affair: just the Gryffindor sixth year boys, Cora, Angelina, and Irene Baker. They first thought of using an empty classroom, but figured that it would be much easier in the dormitory since the girls would be able to go in and they didn’t need to think of ways to sneak everyone in and out. 

“Cora!” Fred engulfed her in a bear hug. 

“Happy birthday, Fred.” She smiled and gave him her gift. 

Truthfully, she had no idea what to get Fred. She asked Ginny for help and the youngest Weasley was more than happy to assist. 

“Whoa! Is this a pensieve?!” The older twin asked eagerly as he held the transparent disk up. 

“Mini pensieve.” Cora said. “It can store up to five years of memory. There are instructions on the pamphlet inside the package on how to extract them from your mind.” 

According to Ginny, Fred has a lot of ideas but is sometimes too lazy to write. So the next time he thinks of a great design for a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product, he can just stash it inside and review the memory later. 

She sat beside George on what she thinks is his bed and he greeted her with a smile. “Happy Birthday.” Cora handed her gift to him and she anxiously watched as he opened the box wrapped in red and gold. 

“Is this a-” 

“Two-way mirror.” Cora said as he picked the two rectangular reflectors. “You can communicate with the other person you give it to. I also enchanted it, so that it will shake if the other person is in trouble.” 

She got the idea from stories of her Dad and James when they were younger and had to serve different detentions. Cora was sure that it will be helpful to the twins, especially when they’re attending different classes. 

“Must be good having a loaded girlfriend.” Jeremy Grey commented. 

“George doesn’t care about any of that!” Irene Baker said. “It’s the thought that counts, right George? Did you even really think about what George and Fred need, Charlton? You can’t just buy people’s affections you know.” 

Fred was about to say something, but Cora beat him to it. “Why not? I have the money.” 

There was silence in the room. “You don’t have to act all catty on me just because you can’t afford the same things as I can, Baker.” Fred was trying so hard not to laugh and George was smirking. 

“Er-” Angelina cleared her throat. “Why don’t we bring out the cake?” 

Despite the initial tension, they were able to eat and celebrate. The sixth years, apart from Irene Baker, have been nice to Cora and tried to include her as much as they could. Still, she stuck by George’s side the whole night and he didn’t seem to mind. Lee also brought out a bottle of firewhisky. There were eight of them in the room, so each person would only have one serving. Not enough to be intoxicated, but enough for lightweights (like Kenneth Towler) to feel a bit woozy. 

It wasn’t Cora’s first time drinking alcohol. The summer before Hogwarts, she convinced Leo and Jacob to nick a bottle of Corban Yaxley’s Ogden’s Old Firewhisky to try. They slept until noon the next day after finishing half the bottle. Looking back, she realised how much trouble they could have been in. They were eleven-year-olds, they could have had alcohol poisoning. Thankfully, nothing bad happened, just a morning full of headache and nausea for her. 

“To Fred and George!” Lee held his goblet up for a toast. 

“Fred and George!” They chorused. 

“Gred and Forge!” The twins said. 

“Time for the game!” Irene Baker clapped her hands together and reached for something behind her. “We got this at Dervish and Banges.” She held up a square box with two partitions. “We have to point our wand at the box for our names to be registered first. The rules are simple. If your name pops up on the first partition, then you’ll have to do what the second partition asks you to do.” 

“What actions would we have to do?” Jeremy asked. 

“All sorts of different stuff.” Irene answered. “Dancing, singing, spelling your name using your bum, kissing.” 

George turned to Cora. “You can decline playing if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Cora shook her head. She didn’t want to ruin George’s birthday by being a spoilsport. “I told you it’s fine. Right? Plus what are the chances that our name will appear with uhm… kissing? Not that you would choose me if you are asked to kiss someone because you can choose anyone-” 

“Of course I would choose you.” George said. “You’re my fake girlfriend, remember?” 

“Right.” Cora nodded. 

“Oi! What are you two whispering about?” Lee said with a teasing smile. “Sit here!” He pointed on the rug where they were already sitting in a circle. It’s a relief that Cora was wearing thick stockings under her dress. She almost didn’t, but her gray turtleneck long sleeved dress looked too plain without the stockings. 

“As it is my birthday, I want to propose another rule!” Fred declared. “George and I can choose if we want to pass a round and who to pass it to.” 

“But-” Irene started to protest but was cut-off by Fred. 

“It’s our birthday!” Fred reasoned. “And it’s just one round.” 

“Yeah, we can probably let you off for one round.” Jeremy shrugged. 

“Excellent!” Fred grinned. 

The game started and Cora watched on as the sixth years did what the box asked them to do: Jeremy Grey had to recite Babbity Rabbity with a clothes peg on his tongue, Angelina had to drink a disgusting concoction, Lee sang a Celestina Warbeck song while tap dancing. She still wasn’t chosen by the fifth round. Irene Baker pressed the button that would randomise the names and actions. For the sixth round the name that appeared was ‘Fred’ and the action was ‘Kiss’. 

“Finally!” Fred exclaimed. Cora almost rolled her eyes, she was sure that he was waiting for this moment to kiss Angelina. “I’m passing this round to Cora.” He gave her a wicked grin. 

“Fred!” George hissed. 

“What?” Fred said innocently. “Come on, Georgie. It’s just a game. I’m not asking Cora to snog someone, just a quick peck will do.” 

“You don’t have to do this, Cora.” George said. “Really-” 

“It’s fine.” Cora answered monotonously. 

She tried hard to not give out that she was shaking on the inside. It’s not like the thought of kissing George Weasley has never entered her mind, but does it really have to be on his birthday in front of his friends? Cora actually feels bad for George, she knew that he would rather have Callie Lancaster here, but they had to keep up appearances. 

“Er- so who will it be?” Irene Baker asked her. “The person who you will kiss?” 

Cora scowled at her. “Who do you think?” 

Then she exhaled and faced George. “I’m sorry.” She whispered so softly that only the two of them can hear before holding on to his collar, pulling him to her, and closing her eyes. 

She felt her lips touching his. She captured his upper lip in one slight motion, like the touch of a feather. He answered back with a soft nibble in her lower lip. She was supposed to pull back after that. She was waiting for him to move away, but he didn’t. 

His hot breath was on her mouth which made her open her lips a little more, further, further until she felt something wet and warm entering her mouth. He tasted like delicious chocolate mint. It made Cora crave for more of him. 

He moved his lips roughly against hers and she hungrily pushed back. Her mind was numb but she can feel goosebumps all over her body, she can only think about reciprocating his passionate kiss. Cora pulled his collar because she wanted to feel his warmth. Then she felt one of his hands circling her waist and the other was gripping her thigh, drawing her closer to him. 

She pulled back for a bit for some air, but his lips sought hers then they were kissing viciously again. She let go of his collar to weave her fingers through his long hair, but she accidentally scraped his scalp. He groaned against her lips and she moaned when his hands started moving up and down her thigh-

“GEORGE!” 

They pulled apart from each other as if they got burned. George changed his sitting position and pulled on his jumper. Cora dared to look up and saw that everyone was gaping at them. Fred looked absolutely terrified. 

“I’m going to go back to my room.” Cora blurted out. “We have O.W.L. revision with the Hufflepuffs at nine tomorrow. Bye.” She stiffly stood up. 

“I’ll come with you!” George said, making Fred’s eyes bulge out. “Not to your room. I -err- I’ll walk you back.” 

“Okay.” Cora said softly and they left the room. 

They walked silently to the Common Room. They just stared at each other when they reached the girls' staircase. 

“Er- here.” George handed her something and she took it without checking what it was.

“I’m going to bed now.” Cora said, coming out sharper than she intended. 

“Right! Well, I’m not… going… to your… er- bed. Because we’re not… allowed. I physically cannot… go to your… bed. I can’t… go… up… because I might slip… in the, you know… staircase… not that… not that I want or don’t want to go up… up to your bed… but I… I can’t… go up… Not that it’s not… because it is… it is up-” 

“Huh?” Cora asked dumbly. 

“I’m going to the kitchens.” George said before dashing off and climbing out the portrait hole. 

Cora was still at a daze when she arrived in the fifth year girls’ dormitory. Megumi and Katie are still awake and painting each other’s toe nails. 

“Oh, hey.” Megumi said happily. “How was your boyfriend’s birthday?” 

“Fine.” Cora smiled at her before collapsing to her bed and drawing the curtains. It was then that she remembered that George gave her something. She opened her hands and gasped at what she was holding. 

It was one of the two-way mirrors. 


	16. The Nightmare and The Lie

The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were silently doing their work. Some were reading their books, some were rewriting their notes, and some (like Cora) were answering old practice questionnaires. 

The longer hand of the clock behind their Potions Master pointed to twelve and there was a loud chime. Cora’s frown deepened, she was just in question number fifty-four and still had six questions to go. 

“All Slytherins remain on your seats. Others-” Snape glared at the Gryffindors. “You may go.” 

Cora and her housemates gladly rushed out of the dungeons to go up to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“We’re finally out of that nightmare!” Megumi exclaimed. 

Porchey suddenly placed his hands around Megumi's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Cora heard angry stomps behind them. Geoff and Chris just passed by without even a greeting.

“Cora!” Fred grinned from the middle of the Gryffindor table and gestured for her to sit beside them. “We saved you a space!” 

She turned to her friends and told them that she will see them later, not noticing the small frowns in their faces. Cora has been sitting with her friends less and less. She always busy helping Harry Potter with the Triwizard Tasks (not to mention the two of them being sneaky during Hogsmeade visits) and if she's not doing that, she's with George Weasley. They almost never see Cora unless it's class time or study hall. Both of which they are not allowed to talk. The three continued to their usual seats and started talking about Career Advice with McGonagall the week after. 

Cora, on the other hand, plopped beside George who already has a plate ready for her. She rolled her eyes and was about to reprimand him when he beat her into it. 

“Just make this one an exception.” He smiled gently. “You look really tired.” 

She sighed and accepted the food. It has been two weeks since the twins’ seventeenth birthday and the only indication that Cora did not dream of that night are the stares that the sixth years are giving her whenever she passes by and one of the two-way mirrors that she stashed in her silk pouch with extendable charm. 

“You look like a nightmare.” Harry returned from the grounds with Hermione and Ron. 

The three, along with the non-fifth year Hogwarts students have been enjoying the Easter Holidays. Cora, on the other hand, has been devoting her time on revising. The Ordinary Wizarding Levels are less than two months away and she cannot afford to be complacent just because she has been receiving top marks on mock exams. 

“Thanks.” She scowled at him, then turned her attention to Hermione. “Angry fan mails are still getting to you, ‘Mione?”

Hermione winced and showed the boils in her arms. Cora pointed her wand at the younger girl’s arm and murmured something. The boils disappeared, but some red marks are still there. 

“How did you do that?” Ron asked in wonder. 

“Healing spell.” Cora shrugged then told Hermione. “It’s still best to have Madam Pomfrey take a look.” 

“Thanks.” Hermione grinned. 

“Honestly, Harry.” Cora said to the boy on her other side. “One day, those fans of yours will end up killing your friends.” 

…..

Cora sat on her usual chair in Professor McGonagall’s office. Unlike their Friday evening classes, where the Professor asks her to explain the principles of the steps of Animagus Transformation or teaches her a complicated summoning or mobilising spell, this meeting is much more formal. 

“Care for tea, Ms. Charlton?” McGonagall asked. 

“Yes, please.” Cora smiled. “Thank you, Professor.” 

McGonagall waved her wand and liquid was poured to the teacup by the kettle. Then, the cup floated in front of the younger witch. With another brandish of the professor’s wand, a scroll appeared in front of Cora. 

“First, I want to commend you for your excellent academic performance.” She said “As long as you maintain your marks, I can almost guarantee that you will get a spot in any program you would apply to after Hogwarts… that is if you pass your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, of course.” 

Cora nodded. She understood that her career will rely heavily on the results of her O.W.L.s. It wouldn’t be enough for her to pass, some Professors would only accept 'Exceeds Expectations' or up in their N.E.W.T. classes. Snape is worse, he only takes in students who get 'Outstanding's, And Cora needs Potions N.E.W.T. to be considered for the career path that she planned to take. 

“Now, then.” Professor McGonagall fixed her emerald robes and asked her. “What are your plans after Hogwarts?” 

“I only ever thought about one since I was a child, Professor.” Cora started. “To work in St. Mungo’s like Mother. But unlike her, I want to be a Healer.” 

A normal student would have missed the tick in the Transfiguration Professor’s brows or the subtle purse of her lips. But Cora has been taking classes from her for the past four years, she knows the older witch’s mannerisms and quirks. 

She can tell that McGonagall was not pleased with her choice. 

“Very well, then.” The Professor kept her tone impartial and maintained her professional behaviour. “To become a Healer, one must have superb marks. It is something that you simply have to continue doing. You are also required to continue taking Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You know that Professor Snape only accepts students with ‘Outstanding’ results?” 

“Yes, Professor.” Cora answered. 

“Good.” McGonagall said. “I know your capabilities, Ms. Charlton. I am sure that you would make an excellent Healer. Your O.W.L. revisions are going smoothly, I presume?” 

“I still need to improve on some things, but I am confident that I would be able to get the marks that I deem satisfactory.” Cora reported. 

“Good.” McGonagall nodded. “Staying away from distractions, I hope.” 

“From bad distractions, Professor.” Cora tilted her head and gave McGonagall a knowing smile. 

“I am not supposed to make personal comments, Cordelia.” McGonagall raised her brows. “But I have to admit, you have been good for Weasley.” 

Cora wanted to snort. It’s not her, she wanted to say. George Weasley is putting more effort in studying because of two things: one is to improve on the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products and the other is to impress Callie sodding Lancaster. 

“Never mind what I said.” Professor McGonagall shook her head. “I think that there really is nothing much to say here. Stay focused and you will surely get in the Healer Training Program-” 

“Professor.” Cora interrupted. “I know you want to say something else. I did come here for your advice.” 

McGonagall tilted her head then exhaled. “I am not doubting that you will be a good Healer, after all you have excelled at everything you did here in school.” She waved her wand again and two pamphlets flew to Cora’s lap. “However, I think that you will be suited for a more… adventurous and challenging job.” 

Cora stared at the moving figures in the pamphlets in front of her. 

“It’s just a suggestion.” McGonagall said. “You know that I would support and help you in whatever you choose.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora smiled and placed the pamphlets inside her robe. “I’ll take your advice into consideration.” 

McGonagall gave her a small bow and a smile. “You may go.” 

Cora thanked her again before leaving the office. She was on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower when she took out the pamphlets that McGonagall gave her. One had photos of some of great wizards she knew, one was even their current Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. The other was a black pamphlet, which she knew was not given out to just anyone because of all the secrecy surrounding the work. 

If she takes Professor McGonagall’s counsel into consideration, Cora would have to choose on being a Healer, an Auror, or an Unspeakable. 

…..

The middle of May is such a stressful time for the fifth years. They only have three more weeks until O.W.L.s and most of them are at a breaking point because of the pressure.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred have been avoiding Cora because she is being snappier than usual. The fifth year Gryffindor girls are either in the library or locked in their dormitories. Even Megumi has been studying diligently. 

“Here.” A basket of goods was placed in front of her. “Eat something, please. You skipped dinner.” George was undeterred, though. He insists on keeping her company when she stays at the Common Room until two in the morning and usually sneaks in food from the kitchens. 

“I’m literally not feeling hunger.” Cora said dismissively. 

“You don’t eat, you don’t sleep.” George sighed, sitting beside her. “You’re not a vampire, are you?” 

“You do know that vampires, eat?” Cora snorted and faced him. “It’s why they’ve got blood lollies in Honeydukes.” 

“A siren, then?” George grinned when she finally lifted her head from the book. Her eyes are already red from reading, she should take a short nap before continuing. 

“Sirens sleep.” She rolled her eyes. “And I am no Siren-” 

“Are too. You make men follow your commands using your voice.” George said. 

Cora angled her body towards him and they stared at each other’s eyes. She could see the specks of flame reflected in his irises from the fireplace. He really has incredible eyes, they always draw her in. They were moving towards each other when he spoke. 

“Or at least, your angry voice that threatens that you will hex them if they don’t comply- OW!” He laughed when she hurled a pillow in his face.

“Go away!” She hit him with the pillow again and again. “I’m trying to study!” 

“You need to take a break- AH!” He was trying to evade the pillow while laughing. “OW! You’re getting much too cranky because of- OW! HEY! You need sleep!” 

“I don’t need sleep.” Cora insisted. “I need answers.” She hit him one last time, before pouting. “Did I hurt you?” He shook his head and she caressed his arms that she assaulted. “I’m sorry. I think I get really violent when I’m stressed out. It’s just that- I- I’m tired with the O.W.L. revisions and I’m confused.” 

“Care to share?” George asked. He moved closer to her and she did as well. 

“I always planned on being a Healer.” Cora said, staring at the fire. “I did not want to go into politics like Granny or Papa or be a medical potioneer like mother. People would always compare me to them. I also didn’t want people to notice that I am straying away from the family name, so I figured Healer would be a great career. But-” She exhaled and faced him.

“McGonagall said that I would be more suited in something that’s more stimulating and daring.” She continued. “She gave me the pamphlets for Auror Academy and Unspeakable training. And now, I’m just- I can’t decide. McGonagall… I value her opinion. And she knows me best. She’s been tutoring me since second year. I thought of the costs and benefits of each career path, but it’s just too bloody difficult!” 

“Do you want to just vent it out or do you also want to know what I think?” George asked. 

“Go on, judge my predicament.” Cora said in surrender. 

“Cora, you’re too worried about what others have to say about your career.” He replied. “You didn’t want to go into politics or potions because you didn’t want to be likened to your parents, you didn’t want to stray from what your family is known for because you don’t want people to think you’re the odd one out, you also want McGonagall to approve of your choice so you’re considering her opinion.” 

“You should stop trying to please them and do what pleases you. You’re brilliant in whatever you do, Cora. With or without their affirmation.” George said sincerely. “You don’t need their favour to be satisfied in what you will be doing. You only need your own approval because it’s your life.” 

They stared at each other in silence again before Cora spoke. “What about you, what do you want to do after school?” 

“Besides being a good-for-nothing troublemaker, according to my Mum?” He chuckled. “Fred and I want to open a joke shop.”

George beamed at the mention of their plan. “It might take a while since we need the capital and all those licenses from the Ministry, but we’ll do it. We want to open a place where everyone can let loose and have fun. It’s going to be a place where adults can forget about being grown-ups and go back to being children, and where children would be able to imagine endless possibilities. That’s what we want.” 

He turned to Cora who was gaping at him. “If you’re going to tell me that we’re being stupid, we don’t-” 

“I’m not.” Cora said. “I was going to say that it suits you-” She cleared her throat. “You and Fred. I think it’s going to be a wonderful shop. I look forward to visiting, if you’ll invite me.” 

“Of course, we will.” George grinned at her. “You’re one of the VIPs.” 

“I think I’ll take those treats now.” Cora reached for the basket, but George beat her into it. 

“Let me.” He took a custard cream puff and placed it in front of Cora’s lips. 

She trained her eye from the cream puff in his hands to his brown eyes. She opened her mouth and he placed it inside, but his hand remained near her face even after she started chewing. He moved his thumb to the corner of her lips where he swiped the small trail of custard cream that was left. Then, he placed his thumb against her lips. 

Cora swallowed and she saw George’s irises falter. She stuck out her tongue to get the remaining cream on his thumb. Her tongue swiped the side where the cream is, then under and over to make sure that there’s nothing left. He probed her lips which made her open her mouth and he slid his thumb in. Then, she heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes darken even more when she started to suck.

“George, it’s already two, are you still- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” 

George removed his thumb inside her mouth and she jumped to the other side of the couch when they heard Fred panicking. 

“I did not! I did not see that again!” Fred chanted. “I refuse to believe that I saw you two again! No! I will absolutely not be doing this again! I will forget that I ever saw that! I will erase it in my mind.” He continued to say as he ascended the boy’s dormitories, where he was originally coming down from. 

“I should rest.” Cora suddenly stood up and waved her wand to pack her things. 

“Yeah, I should- I should too.” George reached for a pillow and placed it in his lap. “Err- just have to finish, erm- err, something.” 

“Alright. Night!” Cora squeaked before running to the fifth year girls’ dormitory. 

…..

Cora avoided George Weasley the next day. And it seemed as though he was hiding from her too. She hasn’t seen a shadow of him or his twin the whole day, even during meal times. 

She was walking back from rounds with Leo when she heard a noise behind one of the tapestries near the Arithmancy classroom. Cora immediately reached for her wand and pointed at the drapes, when she heard a groan. She waved wand to reveal who were behind the tapestry and was in for the shock of her life. 

“KENNY?!” 

“Hey, Cora.” Kenny waved awkwardly. A boy from Durmstrang also smiled unsurely at her, his hands are still in her friend’s hips. 

“Five points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew.” Cora said mechanically. “I- I-” 

“We should err-- go back to the Tower.” Kenny said before removing the Durmstrang boy’s hands from his body. “Errr- Cora?” 

“Right? Right!” Cora said then turned to the foreign boy. “You should go back to your ship. It’s not safe to wander around at night. Good night.” 

They were silently walking back to the Common Room, until Cora spoke. “Since when?” 

“Oh… errr… third year, I think.” Kenny started to explain. “I wasn’t really sure but I-” 

“I’m not asking when you realised that you are gay.” Cora said. “I’ve known since last year. I was talking about the Durmstrang boy-” 

“Hold on, you knew that I am gay?” Kenny asked. 

“Come on, Kenny. You’ve been crushing on Oliver Wood since third year.” Cora said and he gaped at her. “I am very good with details. Back to the topic, since when were you seeing him?” 

“Well, we’re not exactly… seeing each other.” Kenny answered, still a bit dazed at what his best friend told him. “It’s more of a… casual thing.” 

“And it’s what you both agreed on?” Cora asked. “He’s not… taking advantage of you or anything, right?” 

“No, no.” Kenny shook his head. “It’s mutual. We have the same opinion. It’s not something that’s going to… last.” 

“Right.” Cora nodded. “Just one thing, Kenny.” 

“Errr… what is it?” He asked when they stopped near the Fat Lady. 

“If he ever hurts you, I’m going to turn him into a toothless hare.”

…..

Three days before their first O.W.L. exam, Cora marched in the Common Room with some last minute learning materials from the library. Her special classes with McGonagall have been cancelled for the past two weeks as her Head of House wanted her to focus on her exams. 

She dumped the books in the middle of the table occupied by Kenny, Megumi, and Porchey. “Madam Pince said that these can help us cram some more information before O.W.L. week starts, and since I know that you guys need to study some more-” 

“Oh, now you care, don’t you?” Megumi scoffed. 

“What?” Cora raised her eyebrows at her friend. 

“Where’s your boyfriend, Cora? I noticed that he’s been missing lately.” Megumi said. “Or how about Potter? No more adventures with your little friend-” 

“Meg, please.” Porchey sighed. Kenny was also giving her a pleading look. 

“What?” Megumi asked angrily. “We’re all thinking it. Cora only remembers us when she’s got no one to latch on to. When was the last time she ever asked about us? Does she even know that-” 

“That you and Porchey are together? That Chris also has feelings for you and was angry that you chose Porchey over him?” Cora snapped. “That Geoff is spending more time with the Hufflepuffs and Gillian Ossett because he’s naturally averse to conflicts? About Kenny? Or that Charms and History of Magic are your worst mock exam results?” She lifted the two learning modules on top of the pile she brought. “And Porchey’s is Transfiguration? And Potions is Kenny’s?” She gestured at the other two booklets below. 

“I don’t ask because I already noticed, Megumi.” Cora continued. “I also didn’t want to nag about it too much because I thought you would tell me once you’re ready." Megumi looked away and avoided Cora's gaze.

Cora waited for her to say something, but she didn't. So she figured that she should just continue with her work. "Anyway, I should go, I swapped patrol schedules with Nina Chibbar so I can study for the whole weekend. I have to go on rounds with Pucey now.” 

She left the Gryffindor Common Room in such a bad mood. Even Adrian Pucey noticed, He realised that he would rather be alone than go on rounds with an angry Cora Charlton. The memories of Baker and Diggory being changed into a meerkat and glittering frog flashed in his mind. He was rather fond of his human body, thank you very much. In the end, they decided to split the east and west wings of the fifth floor. 

Cora was walking past the muggle studies music room while reciting the properties of a Belladonna when she heard something moving behind her.

She turned around and raised her wand. “Hello?” 

There was no response, so she continued walking. “The foliage and berries of the Belladonna plant are highly poisonous when ingested, being often known to cause delirium and hallucinations-” 

She heard something scraping against something again. 

“Is someone there?” Cora asked, but she only heard the echo of her own voice. “Odd.” She said to herself. “Other names for Belladonna are Atropa, Deadly Nightshade, Deaths Herb, Dwale, and Witch's berry."

She felt something passing behind her. “I know someone’s there!” She said angrily. “Show yourself! If you don’t I-” 

A big cloud of smoke appeared behind her and started attacking her. Cora was trying to fight it off, but it was clouding her thoughts. Her eyes are dimming and she can’t concentrate, there was also a loud buzzing in her ears. 

Then, she felt herself being held against the wall by strong hands. Cora’s eyes widened in horror when she saw electric blue eyes watching her. She suddenly can’t move, she realised that it’s because there was something against her neck. 

“Pro-fe-ssor Moo-dy?!” She croaked, but he continued to squeeze her neck. 

“You should have died.” Moody snarled, hatred was evident in his real eyes. “You- you and that filthy father of yours! You kept her away from me!” 

She flailed around, but she kept firm hold on her wand. “Fli-Flip-” Cora could no longer feel air on her lungs, but she had to fight. _Please, please, help me._ She thought.

The last thing she remembered was a blue and yellow light appearing at the tip of her wand.

“Charlton! Charlton!”

Cora felt someone shaking her.

“Wake up, Charlton!” The rough voice was familiar. 

She opened her eyes only to be welcomed by electric blue ones. She immediately moved back and raised her wand. 

“Charlton! It’s just me!” Moody said. “Are you okay?” 

“Professor Moody?” Cora asked, then she felt for her neck. It was still there. Her head is still attached to the rest of her body. 

Her Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor looked at her as if she lost her mind. “Charlton? What happened to you? You were murmuring in your sleep. You seemed to be having a nightmare.” 

“Me? I-” 

“It’s almost one in the morning!” He gruffly cut off her statement. “Prefect rounds are done. You should be back at your Tower by now. You must have passed out from exhaustion. I told them to suspend rounds for fifth year prefects! I could walk you back to your Common Room-” 

“No!” Cora moved back when he stepped closer to her. “I can manage, Professor. Thank you.” 

“Are you sure, child?” He asked. She noticed that his magical eye never blinked from the time she woke up. 

“Yes, Professor.” She cleared her throat. “I’ll go ahead. Have a good night, Professor!” 

“Yeah.” Moody answered. “I hope you have a good dream, Charlton.” 

Cora sprinted back to the Tower. She thought about what happened. _Was it really a dream? But why would she dream about Moody attacking her? Why was it so vivid?_ Granted she’s had very real looking dreams or nightmares before. 

She climbed through the portrait hole absent-mindedly, but stopped when she heard two voices arguing. 

“It’s really stupid, George! Just tell her! You two are way past fake dating.” 

“I can’t. Not now at least!” 

“Why?!” 

“She has so much in her mind. O.W.L.s, her career, Harry’s last task-” 

“Rubbish! You should have told her from the beginning.” 

“That would have been a disaster, Fred! How would I even go about it? ‘Hey, Cora. I think I love you. I have feelings for you since last year, by the way, or maybe even a year before that. You, know the year when all my pranks were targeting you-” 

“What?” The twins’ eyes widened when Cora appeared behind them. “What did you just say?” 

“Cora?” A frown appeared in George’s face when he saw her. “I thought you were already in the dormitory-” 

“Fred, can I speak with your brother alone, please.” She avoided George’s eyes. The older twin nodded and left for the dormitory, When it was only the two of them, she faced George and looked straight to his eyes. “Can you repeat what you just said?” 

“Cora-” 

“Or I’ll just repeat it.” Cora said. “You said, you have strong feelings for me and you realised that you like me years ago.” 

“I-” 

“What about Callie Lancaster, then?” Cora asked. 

“I-” George shook his head. “I never had feelings for Callie Lancaster. She- she likes someone else, and I-” He exhaled. “I thought I was protecting you from the rumours after Christmas. They were calling you all kinds of things-” 

“So you lied to me.” Cora concluded. “You lied to me, then manipulated me to agree to be your fake girlfriend.” 

“I- You wouldn’t have said yes if I asked.” George said. “You’re- you’re Cora Charlton. You were way out of my league-” 

“Do you have any idea how it felt?” Cora asked. “Whenever you do something, I think it’s for her. When you move near her or talk to her, it was as if someone was squeezing my gut. What made you think that I was out of your league-” 

“You said you were jealous of Avery and Orpington.” He said. “That day in Hogsmeade, when I asked you out on a date-” 

“A date?” 

“Last year. You were the first girl I ever asked out on a date and I was ecstatic when you said yes.” George recalled. “But the whole time, you were pining for Avery. That’s when I realised that a girl like you would never see someone like me-” 

“I was fourteen!” Cora snapped. “I never even had proper feelings for anyone then. While you- you deliberately lied to me. I can’t believe- I-" She shook her head. "We’re done, George Weasley.” 

“Cora, please.” George slowly moved towards her but stopped when she shook her head. “I’m sorry. Please, I would do anything-”

“Don’t.” She said flatly. “Don’t do anything.” 

Cora turned to the staircase. She was about to go up to her room, but she paused. She faced him again. “I would have said yes. I feel the same way about you. But you played with my heart instead.”


	17. Make or Break

Cora shut herself in the library for the rest of the weekend. She only ever left to eat and to sleep. All thoughts about George, Megumi, and the Third Task were thrown out the window. It was the first week of O.W.L.s and she has to stay focused. 

She was sitting alone on the far end of the Gryffindor table the day before the first O.W.L. exam and reading her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, when a box of assorted Honeydukes sweets were dropped in front of her. 

“They’re from Mum and Dad.” Harry cleared his throat. “I mean, your Mum and Dad… they wanted to mail you the package themselves, but they know that you didn’t want to be disturbed so they sent it through me.” 

“Thank Mum and Dad for me, will you?” She said without looking at Harry and he just shrugged. 

“You don’t mind if I get some liquorice wands, right?” Harry asked just as another person joined them. “Hey, Kenny!” 

“Morning, Harry.” The older boy answered with less enthusiasm before turning to Cora. “Why would they schedule Potions first?” 

“Yeah, take whatever you want, Harry.” Cora said, still not taking her eyes off the book. “Think of it this way, Ken. Potions is your worst subject, so once it’s done, you don’t have to think about it anymore.” 

Someone brushed past her and when she turned to face them, she saw that it was Porchey. “Good Morning, Cora.” He greeted and gave her a small smile. 

“Hello, Porchey.” She answered, not acknowledging the girl beside him. They continued walking towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. 

When Cora went back to her book, Kenny was looking at her pointedly. “What?” 

“A simple ‘Hi’ would have been nice.” Kenny said, tilting his head towards Megumi. 

“Kenny, please don’t start.” Cora shook her head. “It's O.W.L.s week. I seriously have no time for any of that.” 

“Core-” 

“No.” She said stubbornly. 

“The examiners are here!” They heard the announcement that Ophelia Rushden made from the Ravenclaw table. 

“Want to take a look?” Kenny suddenly sat up. “Although, you probably know them.” 

“Yeah.” Cora said, wrinkling her nose. “Granny and Papa’s lot.” She then followed after Kenny, entrusting her book with Harry. 

As expected, there were a lot of familiar faces in the group. The Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Griselda Marchbanks was her Grandmother’s former Charms teacher. Professors Tofty, Swanson, and Kasloff were Granny’s classmates in Hogwarts, Professor Ferguson was her examiner in last year’s Transfiguration O.W.L., and Professor Carlysle used to be a colleague of David’s in the Ministry. The others were also familiar and had at least once been invited to those lavish society parties that her Granny holds. 

They were led by Professor McGonagall to the direction of the staff room. “Minerva, I would like to talk to Dumbledore first.” Marchbanks demanded. 

“Of course, Professor Marchbanks.” McGonagall said graciously. “I can escort you to the Headmaster’s office after-” 

“Ohhh. No need to worry, Dear.” The older witch answered loudly. “I can find my way around here. I was, after all, a professor here for more than seventy years.” 

“But the password-” 

“I can manage.” The examiner said with finality. “How about Barty? Isn’t he supposed to be here for the Triwizard Tournament?” 

“Mr. Crouch has been unwell, I’m afraid…” 

Their voices became fainter as they moved towards the corridor to the staff room. 

“This is really it, then?” Kenny gulped. “We’re really taking the O.W.L.s tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Cora exhaled. “The exam that we have been preparing for in the past five years. The exam that would make or break our careers.” She turned to her friend. “Let’s not botch it up, yeah?” 

Kenny nodded in agreement. “We are going to own these exams.” 

…..

“I am going to fail everything!” Kenny whined as they exited the library. 

“Yeah, possibly.” Cora shrugged. 

He huffed. “You should comfort me and be kind and tell me that everything’s going to be alright-” 

“What am I your mother?” She made a face at him. “I told you to revise using the study guide I got from the library. I specifically borrowed that because most of the topics there are your pain points. You chose not to study them, so here we are.” 

“I am doomed.” He hung his head low. “I’m going to get a 'Troll' in all subjects, then I would be kicked out, then I would go back in shame to my family because I missed five years of school, then I would have to go back to Eton and attend school with eleven-year-old terrors-” 

“No, you’re not.” Cora rolled her eyes. Kenny is not dramatic at all, but the O.W.L.s seemed to have brought out the worst and the weird out of the fifth years. Earlier today, she even saw Eddie Carmichael down a whole bottle of Baruffio’s Brain Elixir. She didn’t have the heart to tell Carmichael that it doesn’t work. It might make him panic more. “Defence Against The Dark Arts is next week, you still have time to revise the materials I gave you-” 

“Oops. Sorry, Cora.” 

They bumped against two identical redheads who are on their way to the third floor. Cora is guessing that they are on their way to The Lair. 

“Don’t worry about it, Fred.” She said before walking past them with Kenny following her. 

The students who saw the interaction were either murmuring amongst themselves or observing their reactions. The news that Cora Charlton and George Weasley broke up on Friday night spread like wildfire over the weekend, and the students of Hogwarts have just been itching for new gossip especially since the Potter-Granger-Krum love triangle became old news. 

“What?!” Cora snapped at a group of fourth years. They shook their heads and sprinted away from her. “Urgh!”

They were about to climb the portrait hole but stopped at the familiar voice. “Cora, can I speak with you?” 

Cora exhaled before turning to face the other person. “I honestly do not have the time or the energy to-” 

“Please.” 

“Fine.” Cora said. “You go ahead Kenny. We just need to talk.” 

“Alright. See you later, Cora, Megumi.” Kenny escaped to the Common Room, hoping that his best friends would be able to patch things up. 

The two girls walked towards the far side of the corridor, to the wall with no paintings to eavesdrop on them. They sat on the floor in silence. A few seconds later, Cora exhaled and turned the other girl. “Seriously, Megumi-” 

“I’m sorry.” Megumi said quietly. It made Cora stop and listen to what the other girl was saying. “I’m sorry, okay? It was stupid and I was tired and frustrated and I- I just really miss my best friend and-” 

“You could have phrased it better.” Cora sighed. “I understand that I have been a neglectful friend. A lot has been happening and the past year was just-” she shook her head. “I am asking you to be patient with me. I am protecting something... something I hold dear. It has something to do with Harry that's why we’ve been so secretive. Sorry, but that’s all I can tell.” 

Megumi’s face fell. “Really? Not even a slight clue on what’s with you and Potter? You can trust me you know-” 

“Believe me, I know that.” Cora said. “I just can’t. Kenny doesn’t know, even my Gran doesn’t know-” 

“And George Weasley? Did he know?” Megumi asked. Cora shook her head. “Oh.” There was another moment of silence before Megumi spoke. “Are you okay, by the way? I heard about the break-up. I’m sorry-” 

“That, I can talk about.” Cora grimaced and faced the wall. “It was all fake.” 

“Pardon me?” Megumi asked, confused at what the other girl is saying. 

Cora then started to tell her about everything, repeating the story that she told Kenny and Harry two days ago: the favour she owed the twins, George asking her to be his fake girlfriend to get Callie Lancaster’s attention, going back to the common room after collapsing from exhaustion and accidentally sleeping at the fifth floor (she omitted the nightmare about Moody when she told Kenny and Megumi, but informed Harry), and eventually overhearing the twins talking about her. 

Megumi was gawking by the time her story was finished. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She finally spoke after a few seconds. “So he really likes you?” 

“Apparently.” Cora huffed. "It's stupid isn't it?" 

“Why didn’t he just tell you?” Megumi frowned. 

“Exactly!” Cora exclaimed.

“But do you like him?” Megumi asked. 

“That’s not the point.” Cora said with a frown. “The point is… he lied to me, then pretended to not like me, manipulated me into thinking that I didn’t stand a chance-” 

“You like him!” Megumi clapped her hands together and smiled widely. “You liked George Weasley way before you pretended to date. It’s the only way you would have agreed to this ridiculous plan.” 

“I told you.” Cora narrowed her eyes at her friend, then stood up. She offered her hand to Megumi to pull her up.“It’s not the point. Besides-” 

“Since when?” Megumi asked enthusiastically as they made their way back to The Fat Lady. “Was he really the reason why your engagement was cancelled?” 

“No!” Cora scowled. “Can we go back to the part of the story where I was right and-” 

“But you’re like Cinderella!” Megumi said. “Only you’re the princess and he’s the-” 

“I'm sorry, who?” 

Faults were forgotten and forgiveness was granted as the two friends continued talking about fairy tales, boys, and their upcoming exams.

…..

The fifth years and seventh years all waited anxiously outside the Great Hall. The other students were sent off to their lessons after breakfast with the exception of the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. test takers. The Great Hall is already being prepared by the examiners for the two biggest tests of a wizarding student's life. 

They were asked to enter twenty minutes before nine o’clock. The four long house tables were gone and replaced by smaller individual tables. The students were asked to find the tables with their names. The fifth years and seventh years sat in alternate, so instead of sitting beside Chang or Daley, Cora sat between two seventh years. 

It was the same as she remembered from when she took the Transfiguration O.W.L. last year. Except that this time, she knew the students inside the Hall. She spent five years with them in classes which made it somewhat more momentous for her. These are the people she literally grew up with, and they are all taking the test that could dictate their future. 

The clock chimed signalling the turn of the hour and Professor Ferguson spoke. “You may begin.” 

She turned her paper over and read the first question. 

_(1) Give the ingredients of the Beffudlement Draught and describe its effects to the drinker._

Cora took a deep breath before writing down her answer. She calmly read the questions in the parchment and made sure to give as much details as she can in her answers. They were asked to put the quills down by exactly twelve noon. She was fairly confident that she did a great job on the Potions written exam. 

For the practical exam, they had to brew any three of the ten listed potions. By the end of the afternoon, Cora had perfectly made an Invigoration Draught, Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, and Pepperup Potion. Thus was the end of the first day of O.W.L.s. 

The next day was Care of Magical Creatures, where they had to identify all of the creatures drawn in a booklet and choose three to discuss extensively in five-hundred word essays. Cora chose dragons, kneazles, and (since she became fascinated about the creature when she was poisoned using its venom) manticore. The practical exam was handling a bowtruckle and a niffler, and identifying a correct diet for a sick unicorn. 

Wednesday was Astronomy, where they had a one hundred point questionnaire about celestial bodies. The practical was held at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. They had to draw the night sky and identify all the stars and constellations present. Lucky for her, the next day was Divination and Arithmancy, both of which she is not studying, so she was able to sleep in. Cora woke up by lunch time and ate before going back to the dormitory to study. 

The next exam was History of Magic, a seventy-five point questionnaire with three essay questions about the Goblin Rebellion, Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Witch Hunts of the 14th Century. Their week ended with Charms written exam on Friday morning and practical exam in the afternoon. Professor Kasloff even gave her bonus points for performing most of the spells non-verbally, something that’s supposed to be taught in sixth year classes. 

Cora didn’t see much of Harry during the first week and the weekend of the O.W.L.s. He would sit beside her during meal times, but that was it. On Saturday afternoon, though, he told her about their Headmaster’s Pensieve. 

In usual Harry fashion, he ventured somewhere he was not supposed to end up in again: Dumbledore’s memories. The particular memory he saw was of Karkaroff’s trial, the one where he implicated Barty Crouch Jr. and led to the imprisonment and death of Mr. Crouch’s son. 

The second week of exams started with another free day for Cora as Monday’s schedule was Transfiguration. The next day was Defence Against The Dark Arts. She was also confident that she did well in this subject because she had great help from an expert. Her Godfather and former Defence Professor, Remus Lupin, has been sending her revision notes and tips since December. Professor Marchbanks was very impressed at her counter-jinxes and defensive spells that she even had Cora perform N.E.W.T.-level shield charms for bonus points.

She had Muggle Studies on Wednesday. Half of the questions were about day to day lives of British muggles and half were about their history. In the afternoon, they were asked to demonstrate their knowledge of muggle technology by a mock telephone call and creation of an electronic mail using the computer (although they will not be able to send it because Hogwarts has anti-muggle technology spells). 

The last exam was Herbology on Thursday. They were asked to identify the twenty plants in front of them for the written exam with their properties and uses. The practical exam was repotting of Madrake Root and extracting of bubotuber pus. 

Cora was drained of all energy when she climbed inside the Common Room after the Herbology practical. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting for her with a basket of sweets. 

“Good! Another package from Mum and Dad.” Cora snatched the basket from Harry before trudging up the girls’ dormitory. “I’m not planning on having breakfast tomorrow, so don’t wait up. We have free day, so I am going to sleep until noon.” 

Harry stood there dumbfounded at what Cora did. He didn’t even get the chance to tell her that the sweets were from George Weasley. 

….. 

The last week in Hogwarts was supposed to be a time to relax for the fifth years. Not for Cora, though. She still has sixth year Transfiguration final and Harry’s competition. Her exam is scheduled on Friday afternoon, the day before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. 

The whole week, Cora helped Harry practice all of the counter-curses, defensive spells, and useful Transfiguration spells that she knew, while Ron and Hermione were in charge of making sure that he can do his jinxes correctly. Then, she spent most of Thursday revising in the library while her friends lounged about the Black Lake and played quidditch with their other classmates in the training grounds. 

Cora was on her way back to the castle from the Owlery after sending a letter to her parents regarding Saturday’s arrangements when she saw Cedric Diggory and Callie Lancaster near the stone circles. 

Cedric was demonstrating how to perform a non-verbal switching spell while Lancaster was observing him with awe. She would laugh when he laughs, listen attentively on what he is saying, and- _OH._

_Oh. That’s the reason. That’s why George and Callie Lancaster went as each other’s dates for the Yule Ball._

“Cora, Hey!” Cedric grinned when he noticed the younger girl looking at them curiously. 

“Hello. I was just passing by.” She pointed at the entrance to the castle. “I’ll leave you to it.” She smiled at the pair and was about to leave, but turned to face them again then told Callie. “It’s your wrist.”

“Sorry?” Callie asked, a bit confused. 

“Your wrist movement is wrong.” Cora said. “It’s supposed to be counter-clockwise movement, right? But because you are moving your wrist too slowly, your wand only registers the left movement and not the whole counter-clockwise movement. Don’t do the whole circle, just try doing a ‘C’. It might do the trick.” 

“Err, thanks.” Callie replied sincerely. But Cora can hear confusion in her voice.

“Bye.” She told the two Hufflepuffs and marched back to the castle. 

The next day, Cora was on her way to the Classroom 1B when she stopped by the loo. She got in one of the cubicles when she heard two familiar voices coming in. 

“-I mean he and Charlton are over, right?” The unmistakable voice of Irene Baker asked. 

“Sure.” Angelina Johnson answered. 

“What do you mean by that?” Baker demanded. 

“I said ‘Sure’.” Angelina answered. “Could you hurry up? I don’t want to be late, McGonagall might dock some points off my score-” 

“Unless of course you’re Cora Charlton.” Baker said. 

“Can you stop that?” Cora can hear the irritation in Angelina’s voice. 

“It’s true.” Baker snorted. “Charlton has always been McGonagall’s favourite. It’s why she got the position in the Quidditch Team and the reason she skipped a level-” 

Angelina just gave out a sound of disagreement. 

“Anyway-” Baker continued. “I am going to ask George to go with me to Hogsmeade this Sunday. I’m certain Charlton’s not going, she’s going to stay with Potter in the Hospital Wing.” 

“What makes you so sure that Harry is going to end up in the Hospital Wing?” 

“Doesn’t he always?” Baker replied and Cora heard the tap being turned off. “Besides, even if she is coming…” 

Cora didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as they exited the bathroom. She really wanted to turn that cow, Irene Baker, into a tea cosy. She might be a great addition to McGonagall’s office. Cora finished washing her hands and made her way out to the corridor. She didn’t want to worry about any of that for now. She’ll deal with it after she gets a perfect score on her exam.

.....

As expected, Cora received full marks in her Transfiguration final. The sixth years except for George Weasley and Cedric Diggory did horrible, in Cora’s opinion. She even had to step in when Giselle Gilford, a Ravenclaw classmate, almost mutilated the piglet she was transforming. 

Cora was waiting for someone in an alcove behind a tapestry near the middle courtyard after the exam. A few minutes later, she pulled a tall redhead to where she was hiding. 

“What the-” George Weasley’s eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Cora? What are you-” 

“You didn’t say ‘Yes’ did you?” She asked harshly.

He was confused at what she was asking. “What? What-” 

“I know Baker asked you out on a date- for the last Hogsmeade visit before summer.” Cora said impatiently and she advanced a bit towards him. “Did you say ‘Yes’?” 

“What- of course I-” George Weasley stopped stammering, then had the audacity to smirk at her and move forward to her. “What does it matter to you?” 

“It doesn’t.” Cora made a face and moved a little bit closer to him. “Just answer my question, will you?” 

“Why should I?” He retorted and stepped forward. 

“I have no time for your games right now, Weasley.” She sneered and moved toward him, making him step back. She just wanted to wipe that tempting smirk off his face. “Answer me.” 

“What if I said ‘Yes’ to her?” 

She was taken aback by that statement. “No way!” He just shrugged. “There is no way! Take it back now! Find Baker and tell her you won’t go-” 

“What if I don’t want to take it back?” He challenged. “What if I want to go on a date with Irene-” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you don’t!” Cora exclaimed. 

“You wouldn’t know that.” He scoffed. “It’s not like you’re a Legilimens-” 

“You, stop this!” She exploded and move forward, forcing him against the wall. “You are not going with Irene Baker to Hogsmeade and that is final-” 

“Why?” He asked smugly. 

“Urgh! You’re infuriating and you’re not making sense-” 

“I am being perfectly rational, _Princess_.” He whispered, moving his face closer to hers. She was now breathing hard because of the tantrum she was throwing. “You’re the one who is not making any sense-” 

“Just take it back.” Cora said breathlessly. 

“Why?” George asked, looking straight in her eyes. 

“No reason.” She answered, levelling with his stare.

“Give me a proper reason.” He said. 

“Because I don’t want you to.” Cora gritted her teeth. 

“Why?” 

“Because I said so!” 

“Tell me why you don’t want me to go with Baker to Hogsmeade, Cora-” 

She wasn’t able to stop herself. It was like someone took over her body.

Cora grabbed the lapel of his robes, pulled George, and kissed him. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Sort of what Cora imagined first kisses should be. And he responded well. His lips were soft and gentle and they took their time with the kiss. 

When they parted, she murmured. “Is that a reason for you?” 

“No.” George said in a low voice, as if it pains him to say so. “It’s not a good enough reason.” 

Cora glared at him and he grinned at her. He was about to remove her firm grasp on his robes when she pushed him against the wall and latched her lips roughly against his. George was startled at first, but he eventually succumbed to her kiss, returning it with utmost fervour. 

She kissed with possessiveness and he kissed with fierceness, as if trying to match hers. Cora felt George lick her lips. She opened for him and he slid his tongue in, exploring her hot mouth. His arms which were firmly at his sides went up to her waist, then encircled her back, pulling her closer to him. She was getting drunk on his taste and his touch. Then, she heard someone moan needily, it was a few seconds later when she realised that it was her. 

George turned around so that she was trapped against him and the wall and they continued kissing. He briefly stopped kissing her lips then gave feathery kisses on her jaw down to her neck. But she wanted to taste him again, so she grabbed his hair to pull his lips back to hers. 

When they were separated, they were out of breath and sweating. Their faces were as red as his hair, eyes were closed, and foreheads were against each others'. 

“I’m not going with her by the way.” George whispered. His lips were still a few centimetres from hers that she can feel his every breath. “I never said ‘Yes’.” He pecked her lips again, then her forehead. 

“I know.” Cora exhaled, then she let go of his robes. “I just wanted to make sure.” 

She pushed him away gently and he obliged. Then, she turned towards the drapes and left the alcove behind the tapestry, with not even one glance back to where he is. 


	18. The End

Cora perched on top of the Professor's table and gave McGonagall a sharp glare. She didn't mean to glower at her teacher, but it’s the natural gaze of an eagle. 

“That’s enough, Cordelia.” McGonagall said with a pursed lip. “I’m changing you back now.” She waved her wand and Cora’s beak and claws slowly disappeared. 

Once her talons changed back to human feet, Cora got off the table, faced Professor McGonagall, and grinned. “Well, that was fun.”

McGonagall gave her a look of disapproval and shook her head. Then she waved her wand to repair the destruction that Cora’s huge harpy eagle made on her beloved Classroom 1B. “You’d be a riot if your animagus can fly.” The professor commented. 

Cora seemed to consider it for a minute. She missed flying, and she missed Quidditch. Then, she remembered the first time she flew on a broom that Wednesday afternoon and how she flailed about like an idiot.

McGonagall is right. If her animagus can fly, it would be a disaster. 

“That concludes all your Transfiguration lessons for this school year.” McGonagall said. “Let’s have a cup of tea to discuss your class performance and… other things, shall we?”

Cora nodded and the older witch led her out of the classroom to her office. Their walk to the second floor was silent. It was the evening of the last day of classes and students elected to stay in their common rooms or in the Great Hall to enjoy the last Friday in Hogwarts before their summer holidays. 

“Here we are.” There was already a steaming kettle of hot tea waiting for them inside the Gryffindor Head’s office. Cora sat down on her usual seat in front of the hearth as McGonagall waved her wand for the kettle to pour them a cup each. 

“I heard you were quite busy the past week.” McGonagall said. “Helping Potter with his final task.” 

“Headmaster Dumbledore said when the year started that people die in this tournament.” Cora sipped her tea. “I’m making sure that Harry is not going to be one of them.” 

“Right, then.” McGonagall nodded. “Your classmates already had their consultations with me during the past week, but we were waiting for the result of your Transfiguration final to proceed with yours. And as expected, full marks. Top of the sixth year N.E.W.T. class, so you would be able to advance to seventh year class.” 

Cora glowed with pride. Even with everything that happened this year, she was still able to maintain her focus and concentrate on her studies. 

“During our usual end of year consultations, I speak about your performance in class and your Professors’ assessments.” The Professor continued. “But fifth year is different, you will receive your class performance with your O.W.L results, and the consultation with your Head of House will focus more about your profession... your career... your future.” 

McGonagall pointed her wand at a pile of scrolls and one zoomed out and opened in front of Cora. “This was what you filled out on Easter, after we had Careers Advice.” She cleared her throat. “I understand you have read the pamphlets I have handed you.” 

Cora nodded. 

“Now, is this still what you want?” McGonagall asked seriously.

Cora read what she wrote on the parchment again. Although not final, the document will determine which classes they will be allowed to take on, especially for students with not so satisfactory grades. However, grades have never been a problem to Cora. 

“My answer is still the same as when I filled out this form, Professor.” She said with confidence. 

McGonagall stared at her for a moment and sighed. “Very well.” She waved her wand and the parchment rolled itself again and was brought back on a pile with the others. “You are, of course, aware of the N.E.W.T. subjects that you need to take to be admitted to a training program of your desired profession. Are you going to focus solely on these subjects or would you be taking other classes?” 

“Aside from my core classes, I wish to continue History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures, Professor.” Cora replied and McGonagall seemed satisfied with her answer. 

“Good. That’s good.” The older witch nodded. She wrote something on her leather bound notebook. “I am sure that you will be a great Healer.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora smiled. 

“There is one other thing.” McGonagall stood up and walked towards the cupboard on the far side of her office. She opened it and took out a scarlet velvet box as big as Cora’s palm. She gave the box to Coral and gestured for the younger girl to open it. 

Cora studied the thing inside the box for a bit before turning to her Professor. “Do you really think I am ready?” 

“I am most certain that you’re ready, Cordelia.” McGonagall gave one of her rare tight lipped, but genuine smiles. 

Cora nodded before closing the box with the Mandrake leaf inside. “I won’t fail you, Professor. I will transform on the first try.” 

“Do it.” McGonagall nodded. 

“Thank you, Ma’am. For everything.” Cora said gratefully before bidding McGonagall good night and going back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

She was thinking about tomorrow’s task and the coming summer holidays while walking back to the Common Room. Cora really wanted to spend a few weeks at her parents’ place. Will they stay in Hogsmeade? Are they going back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place? Is Remus going to visit? 

As much as she was caught up with her thoughts, Cora is still a very attentive person. Which is why she noticed two people hiding behind the columns in the seventh floor corridor. 

“You do know that those bright mops you call hair can be seen from a mile away, don’t you?” Cora frowned when two redheads with identical grins emerged in front of her. 

“Oh great fifth year Prefect of Gryffindor, you are a gift to wizardkind, you are the most-” 

“Oh, Shut it, Fred!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, you’re not going to report us.” He replied with a confident smile. 

“Now, now, Freddie.” George said. “Cora wouldn’t do that-” 

“I’m leaving.” She snapped. “Do what you want to do.” Cora was about to turn around when George spoke. 

“You go ahead, Fred.” George stepped closer to her with a smirk. “Miss Prefect and I would just have a quick chat.” 

“I’ll be on my way, then.” Fred beamed at them. “Don’t want to interrupt. You two should stop secretly snogging each other-” 

“You told him?!” Cora hissed at George, who was shaking his head and had his hands up in surrender. 

“Wait- what?!” Fred’s smile suddenly dropped. He paused, then looked from George to Cora. “Is this- are you-” 

“What?” Cora returned the question to him. 

“You two are-” Fred looked really confused. “I thought you were done- George was-” 

“Sorry, what is your question?” Cora asked again with a raised brow. 

“I-” Fred shook his head. “I’m not going to be a part of this-” he pointed at both of them, “whatever mess this is. Goodbye.” Then he left, marching to the direction of the stairs going to the Entrance Hall. 

“Pranking Slytherins again?” Cora turned to George when his twin left. 

“And Snape.” George answered. “Don't want him feel left out.”

“So… did you want to talk to me about something, Weasley?” Cora asked. 

“You’re probably not going on the Hogsmeade trip this Sunday.” George said. “But, tomorrow, during the Third Task. Do you- er- do you want to sit together?” 

“I’m sitting in the section for families.” Cora answered simply. 

“Oh.” George’s smile faltered. “Of course, you are.” 

“Is that all?” She asked. 

“Err~ yeah-” He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah- I’ll- see you tomorrow, Cora.” He gave her a stiff wave before turning to the same direction that his twin went to. 

“See you tomorrow, George.” Cora said softly (so that only she could hear) looking at his retreating back. Once he was gone, she walked the other direction, towards the portrait of The Fat Lady. 

…..

Cora was standing by the Entrance Hall at five o’clock in the afternoon of June 24th. She is glancing at the Castle’s main door every five minutes, seemingly waiting for someone. 

“Charlton!” Irene Baker called. “Aren’t you going to help in mobilising the students to the Great Hall?” 

“No.” Cora answered curtly before facing the doors again. 

“Why? You’re the fifth year prefect! You’re not going to skive off are you? That’s very-” 

“Baker, Charlton is exempted from prefect duty today. The Champions are to be sent by their families to the Final Task.” Professor McGonagall said sternly, appearing behind Baker. “Charlton, come with me-” 

“Actually, Professor.” Cora interjected. “I am waiting for someone-” 

“Potter is already waiting for you.” McGonagall replied. 

“But, my-” 

“Come with me.” Professor McGonagall said in a tone that leaves no negotiation. 

“Alright, Professor.” Cora nodded before walking past Baker, who was still glaring at her. 

She was a bit surprised that McGonagall whisked her off to the Transfiguration classroom. The Professor gestured for her to go inside and she did. The sight that greeted her made her smile from ear to ear. 

“You’re here!” Cora ran towards her parents, who had already been talking to Harry, and gave them hugs. 

“Of course! It’s the day that Harry becomes a Triwizard winner.” Sirius said, patting the younger boy’s shoulder proudly. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

“Oh, before I forget.” Cora opened her dragonhide pouch and took out a few garments. “I packed a few extra hoods and shawls in case you need it for concealment-” 

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” Juliet smiled kindly. “We won’t be sitting with you, though. Professor Dumbledore has arranged for us to stay somewhere hidden. Only the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and you two are aware that we are here.” 

“You won’t be able to go with me to the stadium, then?” Harry asked, a bit crestfallen. “Even as Padfoot? I can lend you the Invisibility Cloak-” 

“Sorry, Darling.” Juliet shook her head. 

“But... we will see you after.” Sirius tried to cheer him up. “Once you’ve got that cup in your hands-” 

“Sirius!” Juliet chastised her husband before addressing Harry. “Don’t worry about the outcome of the competition, Harry. Just be careful once you’re there. It doesn’t matter if you win, what matters is that you’re safe.” 

“Besides, I’ll be there.” Cora said. “It’ll be similar to having Dad and Mum on the field.” 

Sirius and Juliet shared a look. It was the first time that Cora called Juliet ‘Mum’. The older witch was trying very hard not to cry. 

There was a gentle knock on the door before Professor McGonagall came inside the room. “I’m afraid that I’ll have to cut this short, Mr. and Mrs. Black. There are other people who have requested to see Potter off and it would be very suspicious if he’s not with the other champions.” 

“Can’t we have five more minutes with our boy, Minnie?” Sirius asked and McGonagall gave him a displeased look. “Fine.”

“Well then, we will see you after the Final Task, Darling.” Juliet gave Harry a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Sirius gave Harry a brief hug, then patted him on the back. “Remember, Harry, if your stunners don’t work. Kick them in the shin-” 

“Sirius!” 

“Mr. Black!” 

“We’re proud of you, Son.” He gave him a final pat on the shoulder. 

“Potter, Charlton.” Professor McGonagall said pointing at the door. “After you.” 

They went back to the Entrance Hall and Cora was surprised to see who were waiting for Harry. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” She whispered at Harry aggressively. She was in the library with Hermione the whole day working out their Rita Skeeter problem and a few plans for S.P.E.W. next year, so she didn’t see Harry’s visitors this morning. 

“Err… Surprise?!” He answered sheepishly. 

“Cora Dear! It’s wonderful to finally see you up close!” Molly Weasley, George’s mother, said happily.

“Hi, Mrs. Weasley.” Cora smiled cordially and her eyes widened when she was pulled into a hug. 

“I have told that boy a million times that he should introduce you properly, ever since Fred told us about you last year.” Mrs. Weasley started ranting. “I thought George would never have the courage to ask you out because he walks out the room with a blush whenever Fred or Ron or Ginny talks about you, but he finally came to his senses! And I had to find out about you two from Rita Skeeter-” 

“Errr… Mum. Maybe try not to scare her off.” Bill Weasley chuckled. He was in his muggle clothes and fang earring again. Beside him was a familiar girl, her straight brown hair is in a ponytail and her brown eyes were on Cora and Harry. She was smiling kindly at them. 

“Hello, Bill. Hello, Healer Townsend.” Cora greeted them with a smile. 

She met the eldest Weasley brother last summer, when the Quidditch World Cup was attacked by Death Eaters. He was very kind to her and was one of the adults who watched over them while Cora waited for her Granny to get her. Healer Townsend administered the cure to Cora when she was poisoned by Manticore venom the day after the Second Task. 

“Harry, there you are!” Bagman said, smiling at the three other people with him. “The Feast will be beginning soon. I suggest we all come inside the Hall.” 

Dinner was an awkward affair. Cora, Harry, and Hermione sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table with all of the Weasleys. George and Fred sat in front of Cora and Harry, and George kept on diverting the subject whenever Mrs. Weasley talked about him and Cora. Harry was far too nervous to notice anything that was happening on the table. Fred was giving his twin and Cora suspicious glances. Hermione was noticeably uncomfortable with the cold attitude of Mrs. Weasley (possibly because of the Rita Skeeter article about the Harry-Hermione-Krum love triangle). Ron was (again) eating like a bottomless pit as opposed to Ginny who was just staring at her food. Bill and Lenie Townsend were on a world of their own on the far end of the group. 

Cora glanced in front and noticed that the High Table is filled with tension as well. Snape and Karkaroff were glaring at each other, Cornelius Fudge kept on giving suspicious glances at Madame Maxime, and Barty Crouch was missing from the table. 

She felt as though someone was watching her and when she trained her eyes at the end of the table, she saw that Alastor Moody’s electric blue eye was looking straight at her. She levelled it with her own stare and it averted its gaze. 

Once the sun had set, Professor Dumbledore announced that the Final Task would begin shortly and he asked the Champions to select one family member to join them in the field. To no one’s surprise, Harry chose Cora. The Gryffindors started to applaud when they stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. 

Cora and Harry walked in silence to the Quidditch Pitch with the judges, the Minister for Magic, the other champions and the champions’ family members: Cedric was with his father, Fleur Delacour with her mother, and Viktor Krum with his older brother. The cheers of the crowd and the sound of trumpets and drums filled their ears when they reached the stands. 

The Quidditch Pitch is now unrecognisable with the almost twenty feet high hedge that covered the field. Cora walked by the pitch every now and then whenever she missed Quidditch. She had watched the Professors and Filch grow the plants. She knew that the field they were standing on right now is their beloved competition and training grounds, but it somehow felt foreign. 

“The teachers will be patrolling the perimeter.” Professor McGonagall said to the champions and their family members. “If there is any trouble and you wish to be rescued, you only need to send red sparks with your wands and we will come to get you.” 

Then, the staff dispersed to where they are supposed to be stationed. Hagrid said a quick ‘good luck’ to Harry before going to his post. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Third and Final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!” Bagman announced and the crowd cheered. “Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. The goal of the champions is to retrieve the Cup. The first person to touch the Cup will be the winner!” 

“Now, as Mr. Diggory-” there were cheers from the left side of the stands, “- and Mr. Potter-” a louder cheer from somewhere in the middle, “-are tied for first place, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum-” there were a lot of low pitched screaming, “-and Ms. Delacour-” There was a loud cheer from Beauxbatons and some Hogwarts students, “-will follow after five and ten minutes, respectively.” 

“Champions, gather round please.” Dumbledore said as he said something to the four in a low voice. Even Cora, who was on the field can’t hear them. “... good luck!”

“Champions prepare yourselves!” Bagman said dramatically. 

Harry gave Cora a tight hug. “I won’t die, I swear.” He whispered. 

When they separated, Cora ruffled his hair. “Be careful.” She then looked beside her and gave Cedric a nod, which he acknowledged with a kind smile. 

“On my whistle, Harry and Cedric-” Bagman said, getting Harry’s attention. “Three, two, one!” 

A part of the maze opened up and the two champions walked inside. Cora gave one last reassuring look to Harry before the shrubs closed and they only saw a wall of plants. 

…..

“He’ll be okay, Dear.” Mrs. Weasley gently said. She was beside Cora on the seats reserved for the champions’ families. 

“Of course.” Cora smiled stiffly. “It’s Harry, he always survives these sorts of things.” 

It’s been about an hour and a half since Harry entered the maze. Fleur Delacour was found unconscious by Professor Flitwick about thirty minutes after the first two champions walked in. Viktor Krum was rescued about forty five minutes after he went in. They were not sure which of the other two champions sent the red sparks to get Krum. 

Cora glanced at the staff and saw that Flitwick had been glancing at his pocket watch. Dumbledore was staring at the hedge for about thirty minutes now, and McGonagall was masking her worry with a stern face. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall.” Cora said with a smile and the older witch nodded. 

She made her way to her Head of House and said in a very low voice. “Something is wrong. You’re worried.” 

“What?” McGonagall asked. 

“Professor, I am very observant.” Cora looked at where the other staff were. “And it’s not just you. What’s happening?” 

“Nothing is happe-” 

McGonagall was interrupted by a thudding noise and a spark. Then, Cora heard the cheers and the music. _Someone was back._

She heard someone scream in horror. Cora turned around and she saw that Harry and Cedric were back. She ran to where Harry was, but her footsteps slowed down when she noticed that Cedric was not moving and Harry was clutching him tightly with his eyes shut, as if… _as if this was a nightmare._

He was roughly pulled away by Professor Moody but he clutched on Cedric harder. 

“Harry! Harry!” Dumbledore was trying to talk to him, but Harry didn't budge. 

The crowd has already gathered around them. Some of them had already become aware of what Cora had realised a few moments earlier, others were still confused.

“Harry?” She called gently. 

Harry opened his eyes. “He’s back.” He whispered then turned to her, loosening his grip on Cedric. “He’s back. Voldemort.” 

Cora felt ice in her veins. Harry didn’t say anything more, but she understood what he meant. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. Not the half monsters that they saw when they were younger, but the real one-- the one with a body of his own, the one who tortures, maims, and kills people. 

“Oh dear-- Diggory!” Cornelius Fudge said quietly. “He’s dead!”

Then, the shouts and the panic started. People repeated what the Minister said, over and over. 

“Harry, let go of him!” Fudge ordered and the teachers tried to pry Harry off of Cedric. 

“Harry, you can’t help him now.” Dumbledore said. “It’s over. Let go.” 

“He asked me to bring his body back.” Harry muttered. “I can’t just leave him there. He said that I should bring him to his parents-” 

“It’s alright, Harry.” Cora said roughly, her throat dry. She gently tried to remove Harry’s hand on Cedric’s body. “He’s here now. You’re both here back at Hogwarts, at the pitch. You can let go now.” 

Once Dumbledore saw that Harry was responding well to what Cora was saying, he helped Harry up and set him on his feet. Harry swayed a little, but Cora kept him steady. “He’s back, Core. Voldemort’s back.” 

For the first time in a very long time, Cora was speechless. She needed to plan about what she should do next. _What should be done? After a Triwizard Task, where do they usually go? THINK, CORA, THINK!_

“He’s injured, Professor Dumbledore.” Cora said. “Harry needs to go to the Hospital Wing.” 

Fudge and Dumbledore were bickering silently, but their Headmaster turned to Cora. 

Moody stepped up. “I’ll take Harry, Dumbledore, I’ll take him-” 

“No, I would prefer if-” 

“Amos Diggory is on his way, Dumbledore!” Fudge hissed. It was a complete chaos, people were crying and screaming. “He’s running! Wouldn’t it be better to tell him before he sees-” 

“Come on, Son.” Moody dragged Harry, who was holding on tightly to Cora. “I’ve got you… come on… you’ve got to go to the Hospital Wing-” 

Cora tried to pull them back. “Shouldn’t we wait for-” 

“He needs to go now!” Moody snarled at Cora. 

She was taken aback. It was the same expression he had from the Moody in Cora’s dream. The Moody who choked her. When she glanced back at the stands, Lenie Townsend’s eyes caught hers. 

“Come on, Harry.” Moody was now half-carrying, half-dragging Harry towards the Castle. Despite that, Cora never let go of him. 

Cora was uneasy when she noticed that they were not being led to the Hospital Wing, instead they were on their way to Moody’s office. 

“This is not the Hospital Wing.” She muttered, but Harry was still in shock. He just followed Moody. 

They went inside the office and sat on the stools that their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor pointed. She was already feeling alarmed, her heart was beating very fast. Cora clutched on her dragonhide pouch tightly. 

“Are you alright, Potter?” Moody asked and Harry nodded. “Does it hurt?” 

“Not so much now.” Harry answered shakily. “Professor, Voldemort is back-” 

“I’d better take a look at it.” Moody roughly pulled Harry’s sleeve up and he seemed amused. 

“What are you doing?” Cora asked and Moody ignored her. 

“The Cup was a portkey.” Harry continued. “Someone had bewitched it.” 

_Wait. Someone did something to the Cup? But the only person who had the Cup was-_

Cora stood up and dragged Harry to the door, which closed with a bang and locked itself. 

“Let us out.” Cora said in an even tone. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here.” Moody growled at her then turned again to Harry. “Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?”

“I-” Harry gave Cora a bothered look. “I… don’t think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor-”

“ _Marvellous creatures, dragons, aren’t they_?” Moody did a very poor imitation of who Cora thinks is Hagrid. “Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?” Something unusual started happening, Moody’s hair started to change colour and shrink back. 

“Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't told him first myself?” Moody started rummaging his supplies. “Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have pointed you to the gillyweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh??”

“It was you from the beginning.” Harry realised. “It was you who put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum! But-” 

“You won because I made it so, Potter.” He spat. “You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now, the deed is done. The blood that runs through your veins runs within the Dark Lord-” 

“Let us out, Professor.” Cora repeated. 

Moody turned to her, his eyes full of hatred and abhorrence. 

“I was wrong. You are not like your mother. You are so much more like your father. So foolishly heroic and loyal-” He shook his head and glared at her, his voice changing. “I was fourteen when I met the woman that I would marry.” He said, then gave her a sinister smile. 

“You!” Cora whispered. 

He was that person, that person in the barn during Armando Dippet’s funeral. 

Moody raised his wand and pointed it straight at Cora. Then, he uttered with a smile. “Avada Kedavra!” 


	19. The Start

The door burst open and there was a loud cry. Before the jet of green light could reach Cora, a blur of something huge and red shielded her. 

Harry, realising who and what it was, pulled Cora down. She heard a small explosion and heat prickled around her. The next thing she saw were the back of Snape’s robes. 

“Charlton, Potter, come along now.” Professor McGonagall beckoned them. Moody was unconscious on the other side of the room.

“No.” Dumbledore said sharply. 

“They need to go to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore!” McGonagall insisted. “Potter- his injuries needs to be looked at- he’s been through enough- and Charlton-” 

“They need to stay, Minerva.” Dumbledore cut her off. “They need to hear everything and understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. They need to know who put them through this ordeal-” Cora felt something poking her shoes, when she glanced down, she saw that it was a bald hatchling, “-if you could take Fawkes, please, Cora.” 

Cora stared back at the Headmaster with widened eyes. “Fawkes?” She vaguely remembered Dumbledore’s phoenix (she was half unconscious when she first saw it), who was sent to help them in the Chamber of Secrets two years prior. “You mean?” She glanced at the hatchling and Dumbledore nodded. 

She kneeled down and offered her shaky hand to the phoenix. It stared at the hand, then at Cora. It tilted its head, then gave a small chirp, before jumping on her palm. She stood up carefully, making sure that the baby phoenix was secured on her hand. 

“Moody.” Harry said in a disbelieving tone. “How could it have been Moody?”

“This is not Alastor Moody.” Dumbledore replied. “You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. It was fortunate that someone warned us that you were in danger, Ms. Charlton, and someone also saw you being taken away by this man.” He took out a flask and a ring with seven keys from Moody’s robes. 

“Severus, please fetch the strongest truth potion you possess, then go to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky.” The Headmaster told the Potions Master. “Minerva, if you could please bring Mr. and Mrs. Black up to my office, tell them that I will be with them shortly, then please come back here.” 

McGonagall gave the two students a concerned look, before following Dumbledore’s request with Snape in tow. 

Dumbledore walked towards a trunk with seven locks. Harry and Cora watched as he opened each of the locks with their respective keys, the contents of the trunk changing every time he opened one lock. 

When the seventh lock was turned and the trunk opened, it was revealed to be some sort of an underground room, with a depth of about ten feet. On the floor of the room was a thin and sickly Alastor Moody, without his wooden leg or magical eye. Chunks of his hair were missing in his head and he was sleeping. Dumbledore climbed in and checked on his old friend. 

“Madame Pomfrey would need to see him, but he doesn’t seem to be in imminent danger.” Dumbledore said. “Harry, throw down the imposter’s cloak- he’s freezing.” 

Harry followed his instructions. The baby phoenix started to nip on Cora’s palm, but instead of being annoyed she found it oddly calming. 

Dumbledore got out of the trunk and smelled imposter Moody’s flask. “Polyjuice Potion. The simplicity of it… the brilliance. Moody never drinks instead from his hip flask, everyone knows that.” He shook his head. “The imposter needed to keep the real Moody close by because he has been using his hair for the potion. But I think with the excitement of tonight, the imposter has forgotten to take it frequently as he should have… we shall see.” 

A few minutes later, imposter Moody’s face morphed to another’s. The man that Cora saw in the Charltonham barn when they buried Great-uncle Armando. 

“Crouch!” Snape exclaimed. He had just returned with Winky and Professor McGonagall. “Barty Crouch!” 

“Barty Crouch… Junior?” Cora slowly asked. “I thought he died?”

“Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?” Winky squeaked. “You is killed him! You is killed Master’s son!” 

“He is simply stunned, Winky.” Dumbledore said gently. “Severus, do you have the potion?” 

Snape brought out a vial of clear glass liquid. Cora recognised it as Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion that can be concocted. Dumbledore opened Barty Crouch Junior’s mouth and fed him the liquid, before pointing his wand at the unconscious man. “Rennervate.” 

The man opened his eyes and gave Dumbledore a blank stare. 

“Can you hear me?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Yes.” Crouch Junior answered. 

“How did you come here? How did you escape from Azkaban?” Dumbledore said calmly. 

“My mother saved me.” Crouch Junior replied. “She knew she was dying, so she convinced my father to smuggle me out of Azkaban. We swapped bodies using Polyjuice Potion. The dementors are blind, you see. They sensed one healthy and one dying person entering and leaving Azkaban, so they didn’t realise that it was me with my father.” 

“My mother kept drinking the Polyjuice Potion until she died.” He continued. “It was a short while after I was taken out of Azkaban. She passed away bearing my appearance, so everyone believed me to be dead.” 

“What did your father do after?” Dumbledore said quietly. 

“He staged Mother’s death. A private, quiet funeral. Then I was nursed back to health by the house-elf.” Barty Crouch Junior said. “I had to be controlled, so my father used the Imperius Curse to subdue me. When I recovered my strength, I thought of only two things: to return to the service of my master…” Then he turned to Cora and smiled menacingly. “... and revenge.” 

“Revenge?” Cora asked quietly. 

“You and your filthy, mudblood-loving, runaway father stole Juliet from me.” Crouch Junior said.

“We didn’t steal anyone from you.” Cora said haughtily. She was still a bit shaken up, but she would not let someone like Barty Crouch Junior insult her father. “And you are in no position to call my father filthy, with how you look right now. Also, my mother broke your engagement willingly because you’re a disgusting piece of-” 

“That’s enough, Cordelia.” McGonagall admonished. 

“He needs to hear the truth.” Cora huffed. “After all, hearing makes one understand, and understanding is the first step to acceptance. Isn’t that right, Professor Dumbledore?” 

“She’s definitely Sirius Black’s child.” Crouch Junior spat. “I am going to kill him and this bastard.” He narrowed his eyes at Cora. 

“You were the one behind the Manticore venom.” Cora deduced. “And the dream- no, the nightmare- when I was patrolling, it was real wasn’t it? It was all you.” She said and he nodded.

“Master Barty, Master Barty…” Winky whimpered and shook her head. 

“Does anyone else know about you? Aside from your father and Winky?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Yes. Bertha Jorkins.” Crouch Junior said. “She came to the house for some documents, but my father wasn’t home. She overheard Winky talking to me.” 

“Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup.” Dumbledore said. 

“Winky had convinced my father that a bit of fresh air would do me good.” Crouch responded. “We had done it once before and something did happen-” He glanced at Cora again, “-but he was eventually convinced. I sat on the top box, under the invisibility cloak, and saw a wand sticking out of a boy’s pocket. I was still under the influence of a strong Imperius Curse, so I wasn’t able to do anything during the match itself. But after the match, we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who never suffered for my Master. I was angry, I had the wand. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant and punish them for the lack of it. So I used the stolen wand to cast the Dark Mark.”

“When the Ministry wizards arrived and discovered Winky, my father knew that I must be close by. He searched the bushes and found me unconscious, stunned by the Ministry officials. Once everyone had left, he placed me under the Imperius Curse again. He dismissed Winky because she had failed him. I had acquired a wand and almost escaped under her watch.” 

Winky cried loudly, remembering the day she was freed. 

“It was just my father and I in the house.” Barty Crouch Junior recalled. “Then, my master came for me. He had arrived in the arms of his servant, Wormtail-” Cora stiffened when she heard the name, “- Master had found out that I was still alive. He had Bertha Jorkins, he tortured her for information and she had told him a great deal: about the Triwizard Tournament, about the Auror Moody, coming to teach at Hogwarts. My Master had conceived a plan based on what Bertha Jorkins divulged. It was very quick, my father was placed under the Imperius Curse. Father was forced to go about his business as usual, like nothing was wrong. And I was released. Master needed me for something.” 

“And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?” Dumbledore said. 

“He needed a faithful servant at Hogwarts. One who will watch over Harry Potter and guide him to the Master.” Crouch Junior said with a smile. “A servant who would make sure that Harry Potter would get to the Triwizard Cup and in return, he allowed me to execute a plan of my own.” 

“What had become of Wormtail?” 

“He returned to my Father’s house to take care of my Master.” He answered. “But Father started to fight back from the Imperius Curse. He escaped the house and planned to tell Dumbledore everything. I watched him from the map, Potter’s map of Hogwarts-” 

Cora turned to Harry with a glare. _Imposter Moody had the Marauder’s Map? He lost their fathers’ map? And he didn’t tell her?!_

“It showed my father entering the grounds one night. So, I pulled on my invisibility cloak and went down to meet him at the edge of the forest. Then, Potter and Krum came. I waited for Potter to leave and get Dumbledore, then I stunned Krum. After that, I killed my father.” 

“NOOOO!” Winky wailed. “Master Barty, what are you saying?” 

“What did you do to your father’s body?” Dumbledore asked, keeping the calm composure. Even with everything that Barty Crouch Junior divulged, even with Winky sobbing in the background. 

“I transfigured my father’s body. He became a bone. I buried it in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid’s cabin. And tonight…” Crouch Junior’s sinister smile was back. “I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner. I turned it into a portkey. My Master’s plan worked. He has returned to power and he will welcome me back like a hero.” 

…..

Dumbledore gave orders to Professor McGonagall and Snape, then led Cora and Harry to his office where their parents were waiting. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Sirius was in front of them as soon as they entered. “Delia? What happened to you? I knew it- I knew something like this would-” 

Juliet engulfed Cora and Harry in hugs and checked them for injuries. “Professor, was Harry examined by a mediwizard already?” 

Fawkes, who had transferred from Cora’s hand to her shoulder while they were walking to the Headmaster’s office, chirped then stretched his small wings. He flew up, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He burst into flames again, but this time, when he emerged, he was roaring and fluttering his wings magnificently. He had turned back to a fully grown phoenix. 

He flew to his perch and Cora was compelled to move forward and touch his beautiful scarlet and gold feathers. So she did. “Thank you for saving my life.” She said gratefully and Fawkes bowed to her. 

“Saving your life?” Sirius asked incredulously. “What happened, Dumbledore?” 

“I think we all need to sit down, so that we could further uncover what happened tonight.” Dumbledore waved his wand and a cosy couch set for five appeared. “Tea?” 

“We can leave that till the morning, can’t we?” Juliet said. “Harry needs to rest. Let him sleep first.” 

“Numbing your pain for a while will make it feel worse when you finally feel it.” Dumbledore said. “You have been very brave, Harry. Now I am asking you to demonstrate your courage one more time. Please tell us what happened.” 

Harry nodded and they all sat. Fawkes flew towards them and perched himself on the table between Cora and Harry. Then Harry started to tell them about what happened, the graveyard, Cedric Diggory’s murder, the potion that revived You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters.

“He said that my blood would make him stronger.” Harry told them. “He said that the protection my mother has left me- he’d have it too. He was right, he touched my face without hurting himself.” 

Then, he told them about the duel, about their wands connecting. Harry saw souls emerge, Cedric Diggory, some old man that he and Dumbledore knew about, Bertha Jorkins, his parents. 

“Why did their wands connect?” Sirius turned from Harry to Dumbledore. 

“Priori Incantatem.” Dumbledore answered. 

“The Reverse Spell Effect?” Juliet asked. “But that only happens when the wands are brothers. Does- does Harry share a wand core with Voldemort?” 

Cora flinched at the name again. 

“They are, in fact, sharing a wand core.” Dumbledore said. “Of this phoenix.” He gestured at Fawkes. 

“My wand’s feather came from Fawkes?” Harry said, stunned. 

“Yes.” Dumbledore nodded. “Mr. Ollivander wrote to me as soon as you purchased your wand four years ago.” 

“That means that their wands would not work properly against each other.” Juliet said. “If the wands are forced into battle, then one of the wands will try to expel the spells the other has performed, one after the other.” 

“Diggory came back to life?” Sirius asked. 

“No, no.” Juliet shook her head. “Correct me if I am wrong, Professor Dumbledore. But no spell can reverse death. That was just some sort of a shadow that has retained its owners appearance and personality. That’s why Harry saw Diggory, the old man, Bertha Jorkins, and-” She took a deep breath before continuing, “-Lily and James.” 

“I will say it again. You have shown bravery far more than anything I could have expected, Harry.” Dumbledore said. “You have shouldered a grown wizard’s burden and found yourself equal to it. I think you should rest in the Hospital Wing now. Sirius, Juliet, would you like to stay with him?” 

They both nodded and Sirius transformed to his dog form. The five of them made their way to the Hospital Wing. When Dumbledore pushed the doors to let them in, Cora was surprised that no one was waiting for them. She was expecting the Weasleys and Hermione to be there. Instead, it was just the real Moody sleeping on the farthest bed. 

“I have asked Madam Pomfrey not to let anyone else in for a moment. Harry needs some peace and quiet.” Dumbledore said. 

“Hello, Charlton.” Madam Pomfrey greeted Juliet but frowned at the big black dog beside her. “Albus told me everything, and that if I see a big dog that resembles The Grim, then that's just you. I always thought they made a mistake when they brought you in. You couldn’t have done any of that.” 

“You always seem to forget that it’s Black now, Madam Pomfrey.” Juliet chuckled. “I presume that you recognised our young Cora?” 

“I knew the first time she walked in those doors and talked to me.” Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. “I have only delivered a handful of babies, and she was the loudest crier.” 

Cora glanced at her Mum and Juliet beamed. _Madam Pomfrey delivered her?_

“Up on the bed now, Harry.” Madam Pomfrey instructed and handed him a goblet with purple liquid inside. “It’s a potion for dreamless sleep.” 

Harry nodded and drank all of it. After a few seconds, he was out cold and snoring. 

“Cora, you need to rest too.” Dumbledore nodded. 

“I’m fine, Sir-” 

“Cora, please.” Dumbledore tilted his head on the bed beside Harry’s. “I know you’re tough, but you are still very young. It was too much to take in.” 

Cora sighed and got on the bed. “Oh, I don’t need the potion, Madame Pomfrey-” 

“Trust me, Charlton.” Madam Pomfrey said. “You do.”

She gave in one more time and finished the goblet that Madam Pomfrey gave her before falling in a deep, dreamless, and peaceful sleep. 

…..

When she woke up, Cora heard noises outside the curtain partitions. She opened her eyes and sat up, the movement made the big black dog standing on the foot of her bed turn around. 

“Hello.” She told her father quietly. 

She looked at her left and saw that Harry was still fast asleep. Juliet was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is-” 

“Can I help you?” Juliet asked from outside the curtain. 

“Oh, Hello.” The voice of Mrs. Weasley answered. “Are you here for Alastor Moody? Or are you a relative of Cora’s-” 

Cora opened the curtain and stepped out quietly. “Mrs. Weasley?” 

“Oh, Cora!” Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug. “What happened to you, Dear? Is Harry alright?” 

She glanced behind the older witch and saw that George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Lenie were all there. Before she could answer, they heard loud voices arguing outside. 

“That’s Professor McGonagall.” Cora said as a matter of factly. “Was that the Minister?” 

“You should have never brought that inside the Castle!” McGonagall yelled. “When Dumbledore finds out-” 

“Cora?” Someone called from inside the curtain and Juliet went in. 

The Hospital doors burst open and Fudge came in with McGonagall and Snape. “Where’s Dumbledore?” He demanded. 

“He’s not here.” Mrs. Weasley said angrily. “This is the Hospital Wing, Minister!” 

The door opened and Dumbledore strolled in with a disappointed look in his face. “What happened? Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, didn’t I ask you to stand guard over Barty Crouch-” 

“There is no need to stand guard over anyone, Dumbledore!” She shrieked. “The Minister made sure of that.” 

“Mr. Fudge was under the impression that his personal safety is compromised when he found out that a Death Eater was responsible for what happened tonight.” Snape said. Cora glanced at the clock above the door, it was only thirty minutes past eleven. “He insisted for a dementor to accompany him in the Castle.” 

Cora froze. A dementor was in the Castle. Her Father, a fugitive on the run, is on the curtain behind her. 

George observed her from where he was standing. He first thought that she was alarmed because of what she suffered through in the hands of five dementors last year. But this was different. This is not a scared Cora. This is a defensive Cora. He saw her slowly reaching inside her robes for something, her wand, he presumes. 

“The moment that- that thing- entered the room-” McGonagall said shakily. “It swooped in and- and-” 

A dementor just sucked out Barty Crouch Junior’s soul.

“He is not a loss!” Fudge said. “He has been responsible for many deaths-” 

“But he can no longer give testimony, Cornelius.” Dumbledore said. “His confession as to why he killed all those people is vital-” 

“He needs no reason!” The minister said agitatedly. “Barty Crouch Junior is a raving lunatic!” 

“He was under the instructions of Lord Voldemort, Cornelius.” Dumbledore responded. “Those people’s deaths were just by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. And the plan had worked. Voldemort has been restored to his body.” 

Mrs. Weasley gasped. Lenie’s hold on Bill’s hand tightened. Fred stiffened. Ron and Hermione shared a look. George caught Cora’s eye and she gave him a small nod. 

“That’s preposterous! Come now, Dumbledore…” Fudge shook his head. 

The curtain rustled and Cora felt something beside her. She looked down and saw her father watching the exchange. Fudge saw the huge dog and gave Cora a questioning look. 

“He’s my dog.” She answered simply. “Very well-trained.” 

The Minister turned to Dumbledore again. “You can’t be seriously believing that! You-Know-Who back? Come now… Crouch may have believed it himself, but you can’t take the word of a lunatic-” 

“When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort.” Dumbledore said. “I can explain it all to you in my office. But I am afraid that I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight.” 

“You’re prepared to take Harry’s word for it, then, Dumbledore?” Fudge asked. 

“I certainly believe Harry.” Dumbledore said. “I heard Crouch’s confession and Harry’s account of what happened tonight. The two stories fit, they explained everything that happened since Bertha Jorkins’ disappearance last summer-” 

“You’re prepared to believe a lunatic and a boy, who, er-” 

“You’ve been reading Rita Skeeter, Minister?” Cora interrupted. 

“And if I have?” Fudge huffed. “You’ve been keeping a lot of secrets, Dumbledore. The boy is a Parselmouth! The boy’s been having headaches, nightmares? Possibly hallucinations?” 

“He’s telling the truth!” Cora insisted. 

“Shush, Little Girl-” Fudge said, but was interrupted by a growl. Sirius did not appreciate the MInister’s tone. 

“I told you, he’s well-trained.” Cora smirked. 

“Cornelius, I am certain that Harry is as sane as you and I.” Dumbledore insisted. “Lord Voldemort has returned-” 

“This is absurd!” 

“You fool!” Professor McGonagall cried. “Cedric Diggory! Barty Crouch! Those deaths were not just random works of a lunatic-” 

“I see no evidence to the contrary!” Fudge shouted. “It seems that you are all determined to start unrest and are ready to start damaging everything we have worked hard for in the past thirteen years! I am very disappointed, especially with you, Cordelia-” he shook his head at her, “-your Grandfather restored our Ministry back to stability after-” 

“My Grandfather built his Ministry over a foundation of lies.” _Just as he portrayed his perfect family_ , she thought.

“Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, all blood purity supremacists. Do you honestly believe that they were under the influence of the Imperius Curse when they served You-Know-Who during the War?” Cora moved closer to him. “You were Grandfather’s undersecretary. You know as well as I that Robert Charlton pardoned all of those Death Eaters so that he could use their resources to create his Empire. Now they are all running wild and unchecked, thinking they are above anyone, including you, Minister-” 

“I will not stand here and be lectured by a flimsy teenage girl-” 

“Because being under the strong influence of a bunch of middle-aged unconvicted felons is so much better-” 

“ENOUGH!” Fudge yelled. His face was red and was glaring at Cora. “Enough of this!” He looked from her to Dumbledore to everyone in the room. “This is insanity! Madness!” 

“If you are determined to shut your eyes and not listen to facts, Cornelius-” Dumbledore said seriously. “Then I am afraid, we have reached a parting of the ways. If you must act as you see fit, then I will do the same.” 

“Now, see here, Dumbledore. I have always given you free reign, I have a lot of respect for you. But if you are going to work against me-” 

“I only intend to work against Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore reiterated. “If you are against him, Cornelius, then we are on the same side.” 

“He can’t be back, Dumbledore. He just can’t be-” 

“There.” Snape said sharply, moving his sleeves up. “There. The Dark Mark. It wasn’t as clear as it was an hour ago when it burned black, but you can still see it. The mark has been burned because the Dark Lord has summoned the Death Eaters to apparate by his side. Why do you think Karkaroff disappeared? We both know he has returned. Karkaroff was too afraid of the Dark Lord’s vengeance-” 

“I don’t know what you or your staff and your students are playing at, Dumbledore. But I have heard enough.” Fudge said. “I will be in touch with you tomorrow to discuss the running of this school, but I must return to the Ministry.” 

He turned to Cora. “Harry must still be resting. But since he considers you family-” he handed a large bag of gold to her, “His winnings. One thousand galleons. There must be a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…” 

He shook his head and placed his bowler hat in his head before leaving and slamming the door. 

The curtain which concealed Harry and Cora’s beds were opened. Harry was fully awake and sitting on the bed. Juliet was sitting on a stool in his bedside.

“He thinks I’m a liar.” Harry muttered angrily. 

“The Minister believes what he wants to believe, Harry.” Dumbledore said. “He does not want to examine the facts because he fears the truth that it would reveal. Molly, am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?” 

“Of course, you can.” Mrs. Weasley was a bit pale, but her voice was strong. “We know what Fudge is. It’s Arthur’s fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper Wizarding Pride.” 

“You and your family as well, Lenie?” Dumbledore asked the Healer. 

“Dad brought the family back to London because he trusts you, Sir.” Lenie said.

“Very well.” Dumbledore nodded. “I need to send a message to all that can be persuaded. Arthur and Albert are well placed to contact people in the Ministry who aren’t as short sighted as Fudge.” 

“We can tell them.” Bill said and Lenie nodded. “We can go to them now.” 

“Excellent.” Dumbledore said. “You have to be discreet, though. If Fudge thinks that I am interfering in the Ministry-” 

“We understand, Headmaster.” Lenie affirmed. They said goodbye to everyone in the room, then left. 

“Minerva,” Dumbledore turned to the Transfiguration Professor. “I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible, and if she consents to it, Madame Maxime. Poppy-” He faced the school matron, “- would you be very kind to go down to Professor Moody’s office, where you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, then bring her to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us.” 

“Ve-very well.” Madam Pomfrey said shakily before she and Professor McGonagall left. 

“Juliet,” Dumbledore called and she responded by facing him, “-you are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, the old lot. I know where to find you, so I will be in contact."

“Severus, there is something I must discuss with you.” Dumbledore said and Snape nodded. “Cora?” 

“Yes, Professor?” 

“I am leaving you to it. The dementor has left the grounds, it is safe-” He told the dog, confusing George, Fred, and Mrs. Weasley, before leaving with the Potions Master. 

“Errr~ Cora?” Fred asked. “Are you sure your dog is not dangerous?” 

“Pardon me?” She looked down to see her father snarling at Fred. “Would you stop that?” She told the dog with an annoyed expression. “It’s not even him.” 

The dog barked angrily. “That doesn’t work on me.” Cora scoffed. “I also think it’s time to go back to your usual form, they probably think I’m mad.” The dog looked at them skeptically. 

“I trust them.” Harry said. “Cora does too. It’s okay, Sirius.” 

Sirius glanced at Juliet, who nodded, then he changed back to his human form. 

“Sirius Black!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked. George and Fred took out their wands and pointed it at Sirius, which prompted Cora to step in front of him. 

“Mum, shut up!” Ron said. “It’s okay!” 

“Boys-” Cora addressed the twins. “I would appreciate it if you would lower your wands and stop pointing them at my father’s face.” 

“What?!” 

“Father?” 

Both of them and Mrs. Weasley were slack-jawed. “Now, I need everyone to calm down so I can explain. Mrs. Weasley, it’ll be alright. He’s not dangerous-” 

“But I can be when provoked.” Sirius said, tilting his head at the twins. Cora rolled her eyes. 

Once George, Fred, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to relax, Cora spoke. “My real name is Cordelia Black. The Halloween before I turned three, Peter Pettigrew-” 

“Isn’t that the boy that’s always with Ron?” Fred asked George quietly.

“-a friend of my parents and the Potters, betrayed James and Lily to You-Know-Who. When my father confronted him, Peter faked his death by blowing up a street full of muggles and leaving his finger behind, framing my father with both the betrayal and the murders. Then, he changed to his animagus form, a rat, and searched for a wizarding family to take him in. Since then, he has been known as Scabbers.” 

“Scabbers?” Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ron who grimaced. “Ron’s rat? Percy’s rat?”

Ron nodded and Mrs. Weasley paled even more. “We had a murderer in our house?! For twelve years! Ho-how?!” 

“I think Sirius and I can explain a bit more.” Juliet stood up and offered her hand for Mrs. Weasley to shake. “Juliet Black, I’m Cora’s mother.” 

“Juliet? Juliet Charlton?!” Mrs. Weasley asked in realisation. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Molly.” Juliet smiled, then turned to the twins. “I have heard so much about you two, especially about George-”

“Urgh!” Cora quietly groaned in embarrassment and George gave a sheepish smile. 

“There he is.” Juliet grinned, then turned to Harry’s best friends. “Ron and Hermione, thank you for always being there for our Harry. I wanted to meet you earlier, but as you know, we had to be cautious.” 

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a sharp look that seemed to say _‘You’ll be explaining this later’_.

“But I think the children, especially Harry, need to go back to sleep now.” Juliet said. 

“O-of course.” Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

“Maybe we can walk the children back to the Gryffindor Tower?” Juliet suggested. 

“I’ll stay.” Cora said, climbing back to her bed. “I’ll sleep here.” 

“You can go back to the dormitory.” Harry said. “I don’t need someone to look after me, I’m fine-” 

“Who said I would look after you?” Cora scowled at him. “I need Madam Pomfey’s care too.” Juliet raised her eyebrows at her daughter and Cora shrugged. 

“We’ll go now.” Sirius told them. Then he and Juliet gave Cora and Harry hugs.

Juliet handed Harry the cup with the purple potion again. “Your potion, Harry. Sleep tight now, Darling.”

Harry nodded and drank from the cup. He closed his eyes and was once again sleeping soundly. 

“Don’t worry.” Cora assured. “I’ll watch over him. Make sure that he’s not going to have nightmares.” 

“You need to get some sleep, Delia-” 

“It’s okay, Dad.” Cora said. “I’ll sleep later.” 

“Alright.” Sirius sighed before giving her one last hug and turning for the door, changing back to a dog. Juliet gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed Sirius, she was followed by the Weasleys and Hermione. 

George, however, was rooted in his spot and didn’t seem to want to leave, but Cora gave him a small smile and a nod. He nodded back and turned towards the door. 

Cora remained seated. She looked at the bed on the far corner of the room, where Alastor Moody is sleeping. She was really tired and she wanted to sleep, but she can’t. 

She can’t, because Harry might wake up and want to talk to someone.

She can’t, because even with the potion, she was afraid that she would see Barty Crouch Junior’s sinister smile if she closed her eyes. 

…..

“Can I come up?” 

“I thought Dumbledore was speaking to the whole student body and the guests?” 

“You’re here, so that's not the whole student body.” George shrugged. “Besides, I already know what he is about to say.” 

Cora patted the space beside her and he went up on the boulder. He sat beside her and they both watched the Black Lake. It was the end-of-year feast, but Cora was in no mood to eat. 

“How are you?” George asked.

“Madam Pomfrey discharged me, so I guess I’m fine.” Cora answered. 

“Look, Cora, I know that you and Diggory were friends-” 

“We’re not.” Cora said. “He was my Transfiguration partner, we shared a table in class. We did patrols together. He joked around a lot during patrols, made it a little less boring. But, no, we were not friends.” 

“In any case, if- if you need to talk to someone.” George said a little unsurely. “If something is bothering you, you can- you can talk to me.” 

“Hm.” Cora hummed.

The giant squid seemed to be enjoying the lack of students on a summer afternoon. 

“Must be fun to be him.” Cora gestured at the giant squid. “He’s just swimming in the lake. No murderous teachers or dead classmates-” 

“How can you be sure that it’s a ‘him’?” George said. 

“Armando Dippet once told me that the Giant Squid is Godric Gryffindor.” Cora replied. “When the clock strikes eleven at night, he turns back to his human form to roam the grounds.” 

George turned to her, then narrowed his eyes. “You made that up.” 

“No, I didn’t-” 

“You’re lying-” 

“I most certainly am.” Cora laughed. “Harry was so amazed when I told him back when I was in third year.” 

“The poor boy only found out that he was a wizard the year before!” George gave an exaggerated gasp. “That was evil.” 

“I am the daughter of the most wanted man in Cornelius Fudge’s stupid eyes.” Cora said as a matter-of-factly. “I guess I inherited his evil, scheming ways.” 

They both laughed. 

Cora turned to George and placed her hand on his chest, then she closed her eyes and moved closer to him. She can already feel the warmth of his lips near hers when he spoke. 

“You’re mourning, Cora.” He said softly, moving slowly away from her. She opened her eyes and saw a sad look in his. “You wouldn’t want to do something you might regret later on.” He removed her hand from his chest. Cora moved away from him then went back to observing the giant squid. 

They sat in silence again. 

After a few minutes, he placed his left palm on the space between them. Cora then placed her right hand flat on top of his. They stayed like that for a few seconds before George moved his fingers to twine with hers. 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Cora asked. "You told them I was in danger that night." 

"I always carry the two-way mirror you gave as a gift." George answered. "It was fortunate that you had it too." _Of course! She only remembered this morning when she was packing her stuff that she hid the other piece of mirror on the dragonhide pouch that she brought with her to the pitch._ "Lenie also saw you two being carried away by Moody." 

"Thanks... for telling them to go after us." She said quietly and he nodded. 

They remained sitting in silence with their hands in each other’s until the sun has fully set and it was time to go back to the Castle for bed. 

…..

“Hey, Core.” Kenny called. “Where are you going? Our compartment is this way.” He pointed to the other side of the train. 

“I’m sitting with Harry and the others.” Cora said. “Oh, and Kenny. In case I don’t see you on the platform… Happy Summer.” 

“Yeah, Happy Summer.” Kenny nodded. “You’ll write though?” 

“Sure.” Cora gave him a strained smile before going back to the compartment she shared with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

When she got there, Hermione was already holding up a glass jar with a fat beetle inside. 

“You’ve reintroduced our old friend, then, Hermione?” Cora grinned and plopped herself beside the younger girl. 

“You’re kidding.” Ron said in astonishment. “She’s not… that’s not…” 

“No, I’m not.” Hermione said. “Caught her in the window sill of the Hospital Wing. Cora and I finally figured out what kind of animagus she is on the morning of the Third Task. Look very closely, and you’ll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears.”

“Very clever, Granger.” The compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy. “So you’ve caught a pathetic little reporter and Potter’s Dumbledore’s favourite boy again. Big deal.” 

“Get out!” Cora said. 

“A disgrace!” Malfoy spat before facing Harry again. “You’ve picked the wrong side, Potter! I warned you before to choose your company carefully, remember?” He sneered at Ron and Hermione. “Too late now, Potter! They’ll be the first to go now that the Dark Lord is back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second, Diggory was the f-” 

Harry, Cora, Ron and Hermione all stood up and there was a blast of spells and hexes sent. Both inside and outside the compartment. 

“Thought we’d see what those three were up to.” Fred said, stepping over Goyle’s body to enter the compartment. 

“Interesting effect.” George looked down at Crabbe. “Who used the Furnunculus Curse?”

“Me.” Harry answered. 

“Odd.” George said lightly. “I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn’t be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let’s not leave them here, they don’t add much to the decor.” 

He, Harry, and Ron then started to kick and roll Malfoy (whose face is now resembling a wild hog’s courtesy of Cora), Crabbe, and Goyle who didn’t look much like themselves. Once the three were out in the corridor, they shut the compartment door and Fred proposed that they play exploding snap. 

They were into a few games when Harry asked the twins. “You’re going to tell us who you were blackmailing, then?” 

Cora snapped her head to face George’s. “You were blackmailing someone?” 

“Oh, that.” It seemed to have put him in a dark mood. 

The twins then launched to a story about the bet with Ludo Bagman during the World Cup, how he gave them leprechaun gold, how Bagman kept on ignoring their letters, and his trouble with the goblins because of his gambling. 

“... and you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins off?” George asked. 

“How?” Harry asked. 

“He put a bet on you, mate.” Fred told Harry. “Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins.” 

“So that’s why he kept trying to help me win!” Harry said. “Well- I did win, didn’t I? So he can pay you your gold!” 

“Nope.” George shook his head. “The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you’d win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the Third Task.”

They continued playing games and eating treats from the trolley for the rest of the trip. Cora almost forgot that the Twins are already of age and have passed their apparition exams, but they kept on apparating from one spot to another inside the compartment. Fred even sat on Ron at one point.

Cora didn't even know that you can apparate inside the Hogwarts Express. She always thought that it was an extension of Hogwarts, so the same rules apply in the train and the school. But Fred explained that people can apparate within the train, not to or from the outside of it. She had no idea how the twins knew about that fact and she didn't even ask. 

They were about an hour away from London when Cora excused herself to change out of her Hogwarts robes. She was most certain that her Grandmother (who loved parties) will be bringing her to some sort of a gathering or another. Cora still had to tell Pippa about everything she knew, starting from the night that her and Leo Avery’s engagement was announced. The night that Cora found out about her Mum. 

She opened the changing room’s door once she had her normal clothes on, but was surprised to see George Weasley outside. 

“Hello, George.” 

“I just wanted to wish you a Happy Summer.” George gave her a warm smile, which made Cora’s stomach flutter. “And I wanted to let you know that my offer still stands. If you need to talk to anyone, even in letters, I’ll be here to listen.” He made a move to leave. 

“George!” 

He faced her back so quickly that Cora had to step back. “Yes?” 

Cora took a deep breath before closing the distance between them. She saw George hold his breath when she raised both of her hands to his chest. With her gray eyes on his brown ones, she dragged her hands up, from his toned chest to his neck to his nape. 

Then, she closed her eyes and pulled him to a kiss. It was softer and gentler than the past kisses they have shared, but she felt the warmth and affection with every brush of his sweet lips against hers. 

“I won’t be regretting that.” Cora whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“Yeah?” George smiled at her. “See you after summer, Cora.”

“Take care of yourself, George.”

…..

She passed by her classmates’ compartments a while ago to say goodbye too. Kenny, Megumi, and Porchey were all in one compartment with Katie, Natalie, and Anjali. Chris and Geoff were in another compartment with some of their Hufflepuff classmates. It seems that Chris was still a bit sour about Porchey and Megumi. 

Cora said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they got to King’s Cross. George and Fred left a little earlier to say goodbye to their classmates after thanking Harry profusely for giving them his Triwizard Tournament winnings (only Cora, Harry, and the twins were present when Harry handed them the bag of the thousand galleons). 

To her surprise, it was only Granny who was on the platform. “No Paul?” Was the first thing she asked the older witch. 

“Take my arm, Cordelia.” Pippa said sternly. 

“Are we _apparating_?” Cora asked. 

“We are.” Pippa replied. “You shouldn’t be surprised, though. From what I understand, you’ve been doing a lot of this since last year-”

“What?” 

“Now.” Pippa said and Cora placed her hand on her Granny’s arm. 

She felt herself being sucked inside a tight rubber tube and when she opened her eyes, she was in front of a familiar residential neighbourhood in Islington. 

Cora gaped at her Granny. “How did you-” 

“Not here. Inside.” Pippa gestured for them to enter Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. 

There were five people sitting in the Drawing Room when Cora and Pippa walked in. One was Remus Lupin, Cora’s godfather. The other four were Cora’s parents. Both sets. 

“Cordelia.” Emilia said, noticing the two people who had arrived. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter were supposed to be one chapter, but I realised that I might get to 10K words and that was just too long. Once I wrote the ending part of the previous chapter, I thought that it would be a good part to cut 😆. Apologies for the very long chapter (I think this was the longest from part one) but I hope you liked it 😉. I'm so excited for the next chapters because OoTP has always been my fave book. See you next update! 


	20. Summer at the Blacks'

The sensation of being sucked inside a tight tube then being forced out of it became familiar to Cora. Apparating side-along had been very uncomfortable the first few times, but she was used to it by now. The big black dog beside her tilted its head and with a huff led her out of the woods to Hogsmeade’s main pathway. 

The full moon was shining brightly above them. It was so big and so clear that they did not need light to traverse the village.

After walking a short distance from the woods, they had finally arrived at the decrepit, ghostly house in front of them. The dog suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and when he sensed that only one other person was in the premises, he signalled Cora to follow him. 

Once they were behind the house, the dog transformed back to a man: Sirius Black, Cora’s father. 

“Evening, Mr. Black, Cordelia.” A stern voice said in greeting. The moonlight cast over them was reflected on her square-shaped glasses. 

“Professor McGonagall!” Sirius grinned. “How are you this beautiful, humid evening?” 

“Lovely.” McGonagall answered simply before turning to Cora. “It’s still secure in your mouth, Cordelia?” 

“Yes, Professor.” Cora nodded. 

McGonagall took out a small glass bottle with a teaspoon of silver dew. “I personally procured the dew to make sure that it is not contaminated. Do you have the other things we need?” 

Cora opened her dragonhide pouch and reached for two vials. One is an empty crystal phial and the other is a bigger circular bottle that contains a chrysalis. Sirius held out his hand and Cora gave him the bottle with the Death’s-head Hawk Moth chrysalis. 

Then, the younger girl raised the crystal phial to directly receive the pure rays of the moon. She opened her mouth and Sirius pointed his wand at her and chanted a spell. The saliva-soaked mandrake leaf that has been under Cora’s tongue for the past month drifted away from her mouth and was transferred to the crystal phial. With the phial still raised up, Cora plucked a strand of her wavy dark hair and placed it with the mandrake leaf. McGonagall handed her the bottle with the teaspoon of dew and Cora transferred it to the phial carefully, making sure not to spill anything. Sirius then handed the container of the chrysalis back to her and it was added to the mixture. 

The mixture bubbled into a silvery coloured liquid. Cora glanced at McGonagall and the older witch seemed satisfied. “It should change into a blood red colour once lightning strikes.” 

Cora nodded and closed the phial. After that, they all walked inside the house. It was noticeably cleaner than the first time Cora was inside. On the darkest corner of the sitting room, behind the worn furniture is a small mahogany box. A golden eagle owl is branded on the lid of the box, inscribed under it are the words: _‘Sapientia, Gloria, Excellentia’_ , the Charlton family motto. 

The box once belonged to Juliet Black, formerly Juliet Charlton. Cora’s mother. It used to be Juliet’s jewelry box when she was younger, but she thought that it could serve a better purpose: a storage box for Cora’s animagus potion. 

Cora placed the crystal phial inside. Once the lid closes, only Cora will be able to open it. The box has old Charlton blood-magic. Only a female with Charlton blood would be able to own the box and once the ownership is transferred, only the current keeper could unlock or move the box. 

“Are you sure you want to keep it here, Delia?” Sirius asked. 

“Yeah.” Cora said. “The Shrieking Shack was where Remus stayed during his transformations, it's very secure. It was also where you first transformed-” 

“But Wormtail also knows this place.” Sirius reminded her. 

“He still won’t be able to open the box.” Cora said. “Besides, this place is special for me. It was where I was reunited with you.” 

…..

Cora marched down the grand staircase of Number 12, Grimmauld Place to an armchair set outside the dining room. Between the two armchairs facing each other diagonally was a small circular table and beside one of the chairs was a huge portrait of a scowling woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. She would have been beautiful with her regal features, but her face was always contorted with rage, thus making her look like an angry, old, crone. 

“Good Evening, Grandmother.” Cora greeted the portrait of Walburga Black cordially and sat on one of the chairs. 

“Bastard of that filthy mudblood-loving, runaway, son! Tainting the name of the Most Noble-” 

“Goodbye, Grandmother.” Cora stood up and covered the portrait with the curtain, making Walburga’s voice muffled. The woman in the portrait just wouldn’t listen, even though Cora already told her a hundred times that she’s not a bastard. 

Cora opened her copy of _‘Magical Misdemeanours and the Modern Law’_ and started reading. About two hours later, she heard the scrape of chairs and people starting to move about. The meeting was done. It was time for her to make a move or she will miss him again. 

She opened the dining room’s door and froze. A pair of eyes was watching her: one dark and one electric blue one. 

“Professor Moody.” Cora kept her face neutral in front of the ex-auror. 

“Moody will do.” He grunted. “I was never your professor, anyway.”

“- what Juliet and Remus has prepared for us smells tempting, I’m afraid I would have to excuse myself from dinner-” 

The voice of the man she has been waiting for made Cora look past Moody. “Headmaster!” 

Everyone turned to where she was. Although Number 12, Grimmauld Place is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it was seldom that all the members were there. Cora has only ever seen them complete whenever Dumbledore is around. 

“Good Evening, Cora.” Dumbledore greeted. “I’m sorry, but I would have to-” 

“I have been waiting for more than two hours beside the portrait of Walburga Black for the past three meetings just to talk to you.” Cora informed him. “I don’t think that giving me five minutes of your time would be too much of a bother… _Professor_.” 

They all stopped with what they were doing, even Molly Weasley who was levitating a pot of stew from the kitchen paused, the pot floating in mid-air. The members of the Order held their breath as they waited for what their leader and founder would say to the sixteen-year-old girl. 

“Very well.” Dumbledore said curtly. He gestured for her to follow him to the Black Family’s library on the other side of the hallway. 

Once they left, Mundungus Fletcher let out a sigh of relief. “She scares me more than You-Know-Who does.” He whispered to Dedalus Diggle. 

…..

“I’m not going to take much of your time, Professor.” Cora said once they were inside the library. “I understand that you are a very busy man. But I believe that I have something that could be valuable to the Order.” 

She raised her hand to show him a brown envelope. “These are correspondences between me and several people outside of Britain. All of them are aware of what is happening, most of them believe you and Harry, others are a bit… skeptical.” 

“And who may these several people be?” Dumbledore asked curiously. 

“Megumi Shimizu, one of your students and a member of the influential Shimizu Clan in Kyoto, Kenneth Markham, another Hogwarts student, his father is a member of the British Muggle Parliament, Nikolai Krayev, Transfiguration Professor at Koldovstoretz School, Stephanie Seo, a Special Forces Auror at MACUSA, Andrew Ogada, newly appointed Deputy Head of the Investigation Department at the Ugandan Ministry’s Department of Magical Authority, Luciana Realonda, Deputy Headmistress at Castelobruxo, Carlito Montes, activist and former Brazilian Minister for Magic, and Babajide Akingbade, the new Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.” 

“You have been very busy this summer, I see.” Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m done with my O.W.L.s.” Cora shrugged. “I have a lot of free time.” 

“Will I be privy of what these letters contain?” He inquired.

“Of course, you would, Sir.” Cora replied. “I will gladly share this information to you as I am sure that you would gladly help me out as well.” 

“Well… how could I be of service, Cora?” 

Cora smiled. “I want to attend Order meetings-” 

“Cora, you are fully aware that we don’t induct underage witches to the Order.”

“I’m not asking you to induct me, Sir.” Cora stared straight to his eyes. “I simply want to be present in the meetings.” 

“May I ask why?” Dumbledore wondered. “I know that Sirius is already telling you what we talk about during the meetings.” 

“Dad has been very honest to me about everything.” Cora said. “And I don’t doubt his brilliance, but it is possible that he may miss some minor details.” 

“You do realise that most of the members are of-age and highly trained? The tasks they carry out are meticulously planned and-” 

“Yet so many things were missed during the War.” Cora said. “I’m sorry, Sir. I do not wish to undermine the work that you and the First Order did, but-”

She sighed. “My family was destroyed, Harry was left orphaned, You-Know-Who was still undefeated. Too many questions were left unanswered before. I just want to make sure that it's done properly this time.” 

Dumbledore averted his eyes from her. He still felt a bit guilty for what happened to the Blacks on the Halloween of 1981. 

“I know I’m only sixteen and I’m not the best dueller out there. But I have this-” She tapped her head, “- and this-” She held the envelope up. “I promise to only observe-” 

The headmaster looked at her pointedly. “- and maybe give my opinion sometimes.” She added. “But I won’t be disruptive.” 

A few minutes passed and none of them said a word. Dumbledore seemed to be considering what she said, and Cora was just standing there, waiting for his answer. “Fawkes once told me that you would be a valuable ally.” 

Cora looked at him in surprise. 

“He is rather fond of you.” Dumbledore continued with a chuckle. “The Order usually meets during Sundays and Wednesdays starting from six o’clock. I will notify the others that you are allowed to be present in meetings, but you will not be involved on any other Order business.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Cora handed him the envelope. He shrunk it and placed it inside his robes. “There is one other thing.” 

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. 

“How sure are you that the Weasley children are safe in their home?” 

…..

The Weasleys together with Hermione, who has stayed with them since the second week of July, were herded at the entry hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. During breakfast, Mrs. Weasley told them to pack their clothes and school stuff. She said that they will be going someplace safe and will be staying there for the rest of the summer holidays. 

The sun was almost out when Bill, Charlie, and Lenie apparated at the Burrow. They took Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with them and disapparated. George and Fred were taken by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The twins are able to apparate, but it was a bit difficult considering no one wanted to tell them the exact address of where they were going. 

The group assembled in front of a handsome muggle neighbourhood somewhere in London and the teenagers were all given a piece of parchment. 

“Read it and memorise.” Mr. Weasley instructed. “Silently.” He added when Ron started to read the paper aloud. 

As soon as they did, the adults took the paper and burned them. The two houses in front of them suddenly moved as another house appeared. It had the same appearance as the other houses, but it was older and a lot less maintained. 

“Come on.” Bill stepped inside the house and they all followed him. 

The inside of the house was very much the contrast of the outside. The hallway was brightly lit and elegant. The walls are newly painted off-white. The carpet was gray but clean. Lamps were lined along the wall where several portraits were looking at the group of redheads (and two brunettes) curiously. A red and gold carpet was laid on the grand staircase. It was surely a house of a very rich wizarding family. 

“I thought I heard someone come in.” The door beside the staircase opened and they were greeted by a familiar man with a kind smile. 

“Professor Lupin?!” Ginny said. 

“Hello, Ginny.” Lupin bowed his head a little to acknowledge the girl, then he turned to his other former students. “Ron, Hermione, Fred, George.” 

“Darling! The Weasleys have arrived.” A very beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair appeared from behind the stairs. “Hello.” She smiled at Ginny. “You must be Ginny, you’re the only one I haven’t met yet. I’m Juliet-” 

“Who arrived?” Another person appeared from behind the stairs.

Ginny gasped in horror when she saw who it was. “It- it’s- Sirius Black!” 

“Calm down, Ginny.” Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Hello, you’re the youngest. Ginny, am I correct?” Sirius beamed at her. “I don’t think I have to introduce myself-” 

“Is that Tonks?!” Someone from the upper floors shouted and they heard footsteps racing through the stairs. “I hope you brought the right scones now. I repeatedly told you to get them from Speedy’s in Baker Street, not Sweeney’s in Fleet Street. The one you brought me yesterday tasted like shi-” 

Cora slowed down when she saw the people waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Ginny gaped at everyone. It was as if she was inside a very real dream. _What is going on?_

“Hi.” Cora greeted them, but she was only looking at one particular tall redhead. His hair is shorter now and his shoulders are broader. He also seemed more muscular. _How is that even possible? She only saw him four weeks ago._

“Hello.” George smiled at her. 

Someone cleared their throat, when Cora looked down, she saw that it was her dad. She rolled her eyes and stood beside her parents and godfather. 

“Errr~ Dad?” Ron turned to Mr. Weasley. “Where exactly are we?” 

“We’re in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Ron. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.” Mr. Weasley answered. Ron was about to say that he read that from the parchment. “It’s also the home of the Blacks.” 

“The Blacks?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah, Ginny.” Cora beamed. “Welcome to our home.” 

…..

The Weasleys who are still in school are to stay at Grimmauld Place until it was time for them to go to Hogwarts. Ginny was sulking because no one would answer her questions, but Cora kept on telling her that they will explain everything later, once the other Order members arrive. 

They were all shown to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny will be sleeping in the guest room on the first floor. Ron is staying at a guest room on the second floor, across from where Professor Lupin is staying. The twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have rooms on the third floor. 

The upper floors of the house were not as pristine as the ground floor and Cora tells them that the only clean rooms are the ones that will have occupants. The other rooms, especially the bedrooms of known Death Eaters and associates of Death Eaters (Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Cora’s Uncle Regulus), were left alone. The hallways are still clean and well-lighted though. 

Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher arrived a few minutes after the Weasleys did. 

Cora had grown closer to her cousin during the past four weeks. Tonks is a bit clumsy and odd, but she’s very talented and funny. She would usually eat dinner at Grimmauld Place (since it’s near the Ministry, where she works) before going home. Then, she and Cora would chat until before midnight (or in yesterday’s case, Tonks manicured her fingernails to a perfect french tip), when she would apparate back to their house. Cora has only met Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted once during the summer (Juliet invited them over for lunch one Sunday), but they were very lovely people. 

Dung only shows his face when he knows that there is free food. He also doesn't talk to Cora and avoids her as much as he can. Cora doesn’t understand why, but she lets him be. 

Ginny finally got the explanation that she has been demanding after they ate. Although it was still a bit confusing for her, she understood the gist. Sirius Black is not bad, he’s been framed. He is also Cora’s real father and the extremely beautiful witch is Cora’s real mother, who had been kept hidden by Mr. Charlton, Cora’s foster father/uncle. Cora’s parents, Professor Lupin (who is actually Cora’s godfather), Tonks (the metamorphmagus auror), and this bloke they call Dung is in a secret society with her parents, Bill, Charlie, and Lenie. The secret society is called The Order of the Phoenix which was founded and led by Dumbledore to fight against You-Know-Who. 

Cora had wondered aloud about Percy Weasley, which led to Mrs. Weasley bursting into tears and telling her about the big fight Percy had with Mr. Weasley. It seems that Percy had taken the Ministry's side and left his family. Once Mrs. Weasley was calm again, the adults continued telling the Weasley children and Hermione the things they need to know about Grimmauld Place, including the portrait of Cora's grandmother who went ballistic when she found out that the Weasleys and a muggle-born will be staying at her house. 

They were instructed not to tell Harry about anything regarding the Order. Ginny thought that it was a bit unfair to Harry. She really wanted to tell him but it’s not like they’re pen pals. 

After dinner, the teenagers were dismissed to their rooms and Bill and Lenie apparated back to their flat. Charlie was going to stay for the night and will be going back to Romania early the next morning. 

About an hour later, Cora was walking to Ron’s room with a stack of review notes and flashcards- her O.W.L. learning materials. She decided to give it to Harry and Ron, since she was sure that Hermione has her own and Merlin knows those two boys need all the help they can get. Harry is not going to be staying with them this summer and Cora was worried that she might forget to pack it in her Hogwarts trunk, so she was going to bring it to Ron. 

“Hey, Ron.” Cora saw him walking towards the stairs. “I’ve got study materials that might help you for fifth year.” She lifted a case the size of a shoebox and tilted her head in its direction. 

“Excellent!” Ron beamed. “Do you mind just dropping them off my room? I just have to talk to Hermione for a bit.” 

“Sure!” Cora then proceeded to his bedroom. 

“Err~ Wait!” He called after her, but she had already gone. “I should have probably told her that George is taking a shower in there.”

“Oh, well.” Ron shrugged and continued descending the stairs. 

Cora went inside Ron’s room and placed the case on top of the table. But when she turned to leave, the case got caught on her hand and it fell to the ground. She kneeled and picked it up, but when she was about to stand up, she saw a pair of feet in front of her. 

“Cora?” The unmistakable voice of George Weasley asked. “What are you doing there?” 

“I was just-” She glanced up and … _Oh, Merlin!_

Her heartbeat went haywire when she saw that he was only wearing a towel. Droplets of water were falling from his hair down to his broad shoulders to his pectorals to his toned torso. He was probably practicing during the past few weeks to prepare for Quidditch season… _and boy does it show._

Cora wasn’t really thinking when her eyes followed another droplet of water. _Shoulders... chest... abdomen... lower... lower..._ until it disappeared under the towel. She licked her lips and when she looked up to his face, she saw that his brown eyes were darker. 

“Do you need help standing up?” George said in a rough voice. 

“Please.” Cora whispered and he pulled her up. But he didn’t let go and neither did she. 

She placed her hands on his abdomen and he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Then she curled her fingers and moved her hands up, the tip of her nails scratching his muscles. He groaned and was about to pull her closer when the door of the room opened. 

“SORRY!” Ron said before closing the door loudly and running to Merlin knows where. 

They moved away from each other and Cora hurriedly left, sprinting to her room. She really needs to stop reading those novels she found in Aunt Andromeda’s room. 

George sighed and glanced at the towel wrapped around his waist. Ron would have to wait for a bit more to use the bathroom because he needed another shower… _a very cold shower_. 

…..

Cora and George avoided each other for the next few days. Ron’s ears would also turn red whenever he is inside a room with the two, but he never told anyone what he saw. Cora was either reading books in her room or spending time with Hermione and Ginny, while George kept busy with Fred, trying to finish the extendable ear prototype. 

The house was bustling two days after Harry’s birthday. Cora had sent him a wonderful package with Honeydukes sweets and two new pairs of dragonhide gloves for Quidditch practices. His only response was a lifeless _‘Thank you. I’ll see you soon.’_

In all honesty, he has the right to be upset. He has been cut-off from the wizarding community at the request of Dumbledore and as agreed upon by the members of the Order. They think that Harry has been through enough and that the Ministry painting him as a liar might be too much for him to handle. 

She was quietly reading in her room when a silvery wisp in the form of a great grey owl appeared in front of her. “Emergency meeting, Harry’s in trouble.” Her Mum’s voice said. 

Cora immediately placed the book that she was reading down and went to the dining room. “What happened?” She asked Remus, the first person she saw. 

“Harry was just expelled from Hogwarts.” Remus answered. 

“What?!” 

“A contact from the Ministry received an urgent owl saying that Harry was caught performing magic in Little Whinging.” He explained. “Not only that, it was in the presence of a muggle.” 

“A muggle?” Cora asked, as the members of the Order settled down. 

“Yes, his cousin, Dudley.” 

“Who was the contact from the Ministry?” She said.

“That would be me.” Pippa Charlton was sitting beside Albus Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table. 

“Granny.” Cora went to her and gave her a hug. “How are you?” 

“Could have been better.” Pippa said. “The house is simply lifeless without you there. We can catch-up later, we ought to settle down. The meeting is about to start.” 

“I didn’t know you were part of the Order.” Cora remarked. 

“I am not.” Cora’s Granny answered with a smile. “I am a very concerned mother and grandmother, looking out for my girls.” 

The meeting started with Granny telling them about an urgent O.W.L. for the members of the Wizengamot. Harry Potter performed a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Mister Dudley Dursley. 

“Do we know why he did it?” Elphias Doge asked. 

“Does it matter?” Sirius said. “The only thing that we should focus on right now is how to revoke Harry’s expulsion and how to bring him here-” 

“I thought we were going to keep Potter out of Order business.” Snape said, making Cora roll her eyes. 

“That was before the Ministry decided to get in the way.” Sirius responded. “The situation has changed, Snape-” 

“It will be too risky for us if we bring Potter into the fold-” 

“He is out there in a muggle neighborhood, alone, with only Arabella and this idiot-” Sirius pointed at Mundungus, “- to protect him. And what did you do, Dung?” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Mundungus raised his hands in surrender. 

“Precisely, you didn’t do anything.” Sirius dropped his hands on the table with a bang. “Left him alone there, didn’t you?” He shook his head. “He needs our protection, Dumbledore.” 

“I would have to agree with Sirius on this.” Remus said. 

“I have been telling you to let him stay with us for the duration of the summer holidays.” Mrs. Weasley added. 

Dumbledore looked around the room for anyone else who would oppose. “Very well, we will be bringing Harry here and he will remain until September first.”

“Any suggestions of how we are going to do that?” Moody grunted. 

There were a flurry of suggestions, each one becoming more ridiculous than the previous. About half an hour into the conversation, there was still no definitive plan. Cora was trying very hard not to talk and just to be a passive observer. 

Dumbledore must have noticed because he spoke over the voices to bring everyone’s attention on her. “Cora, is there something you would like to say?” 

“Headmaster, I was under the impression that Charlton was simply here to listen.” Snape sneered at her. “I don’t think that a teenage girl would have a better idea than a group of fully grown-” 

“Broomsticks.” Cora shut him off. “That’s the only logical solution.” 

“Do tell.” Dumbledore nodded, seemingly interested in her idea. 

“You can’t apparate him because he’s still got the trace on and it might cause more problems with the Ministry.” Cora straightened her posture when she started to explain. All eyes were on her now. “You can’t take the Knight Bus, too public. You can’t take muggle transportation, too unsafe for an underage wizard who’s being watched both by You-Know-Who and the Ministry. The Floo Network will be watched and even if we can ask Papa to connect the Dursleys’ fireplace with the one here, that would leave a paper trail, same as an authorised Portkey. An unauthorised Portkey will probably land you in Azkaban. And using Charlton cars are out of the question, since the Ministry is also closely watching Charltonham. So you have to go with brooms.” 

There was silence after she finished speaking. 

“Oh, and Harry is an incredible flier.” She added as an afterthought. “Can’t go wrong with him and broomsticks.” 

Remus chuckled and Sirius and Juliet smiled at each other. Dumbledore looked amused but not at all surprised. The other Order members (except for the Weasleys) seemed to be seeing her in a new light. They always thought that Cora was just an assertive brat who is used to getting her way, but now they can see why Dumbledore allowed her to join them. 

“And the muggles?” Snape, the bane of Cora’s life, asked. “What are we to do with the Aunt and Uncle? We can’t very well barge in their house and take Potter.” 

“Harry told me stories about the Dursleys.” Cora said. “They are a very pretentious lot, you can probably send them a muggle post saying that they won the best lawn design Surrey or whatever and they would take the bait. That ought to give you time to sneak Harry out of there.” 

There were murmurs of agreement. 

“All in favour of Charlton’s suggestion?” Moody asked and they all voiced their agreement. 

“It’s settled, then.” Dumbledore clapped his hands together. “We will go with Cora’s excellent plan.” 


	21. Troublesome Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉

“Does that mean Harry will stay with us for the rest of the summer?” Ginny asked. She was laying on her stomach in Ron’s bed and beside her was Hermione, sitting cross-legged. On her other side was Ron who had one foot up in the bed and one foot up on the floor. 

“Yeah-” There was a loud pop and Hermione almost fell from the bed if not for Ginny who pulled her back. 

“You’ve gotta stop doing that!” Ron glared at his brothers. Fred gave him a dismissive wave and George just grinned. 

George was wearing a dark coloured shirt and denim trousers. Cora watched the material of the trousers stretch against his thigh when he sat down and decided that she definitely liked muggle clothes better than wizarding clothes. Or maybe its because of the person wearing the clothes? 

When she looked up, she saw that George was also staring at her. 

Fred cleared his throat. “Cora, you were saying?” 

“Hmm?” Cora averted her gaze from George’s and faced his twin. 

“What were you saying?” He repeated. “About Harry.” 

“Harry, right.” Cora turned to the other occupants in the room again. Ron’s ears were red once more. The two other girls seemed oblivious, but Cora swears that there is a knowing look on Hermione’s face. “He’s coming over. A bunch of Order members are picking him up and taking him here.” 

“Why is he coming here all of a sudden?” Hermione asked her, then the twins. “And how did you two hear us?” 

George held up a flesh-coloured piece of string. “Extendable ears.” 

“There was an incident.” Cora said as the other occupants of the room listened eagerly. “He was expelled from school.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Expelled?!” 

“Harry broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.” She continued. “He conjured a patronus in Little Whinging… in front of his cousin.” 

“Bu- But- that’s-” Ron stuttered. “There must be a reason. Harry knows the rules, he wouldn't just brandish his wand and perform a Patronus Charm for his cousin's entertainment.” 

“Yeah, they were attacked by Dementors-” 

“In a muggle town?” Ginny asked in alarm and Cora nodded. “But why was he expelled so suddenly? Shouldn’t he get a warning first-” 

“He had one-” Hermione said, her voice laced with worry. “- when Dobby performed magic in Harry’s Aunt and Uncle’s house before our second year. The Ministry thought that it was him. That was his warning.” 

“And you all know Fudge is itching to have a reason to discredit Harry in the eyes of the public. Getting him expelled for breaking an age-old law is a good way to do that.” Cora rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, George following the movement with his eyes. 

Cora was wearing a cotton shirt tucked inside a denim skirt that she and Juliet bought in a muggle shop in Oxford Street during the first week of summer. In Charltonham, she was only ever allowed to dress in expensive robes that were tailored by some high-end seamstresses. Here in Grimmauld Place, she was given the freedom to wear whatever she liked. 

“- criminal inquiry.” Was the only thing that George caught from what Cora said. 

“They’re doing a criminal investigation on a case of Underage Magic?!” Fred said incredulously. 

“Fudge is a bit paranoid.” Cora sighed. “He thinks Dumbledore is trying to take the Minister position from him.” 

“This is why I hate politics.” Fred snorted. 

“When will Harry arrive?” Ron asked. 

“They are getting him on the seventh.” Cora replied. “I suspect that the adults will inform you after lunch, but they probably already know that I told you-” 

“They’re okay with you telling us?” George asked. 

“Dumbledore said that I can tell you what you need to know.” Cora said. “Harry’s our friend, I’m sure you’re all concerned with what’s happening with him. I’m not allowed to say anything about the other stuff.” _The missions and recruitments of the Order members_ , she thought. 

Cora was right. The others were told of Harry’s predicament after lunch. Then, Cora’s Mum and Mrs. Weasley gave the teenagers chores to keep them busy. The tasks were to: help organise the kitchen, tidy up the room that Harry and Ron will be staying in (the guest room with two beds beside Ron’s current room), and dust off the library. 

They decided to divide the chores among themselves. Ginny volunteered to help the mothers in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were going to do the room. Then, they turned to the three eldest. 

“I’m coming with you two.” Fred told Ron and Hermione. 

“What?” Ron frowned. “It’s just a room, Fred. You’ll be more helpful in the library-” 

“The library is a big space with a lot of dimly lit corners.” Fred whined. “I’m not going anywhere near those two-” He pointed at Cora and George, who were innocently looking at them, “-in a place where there are dimly lit corners.” 

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, a bit confused. 

“Ron, I’ll give you a free pack of the skiving snacks-” 

“Hey!” 

“Deal!” 

George started to protest but Ron cut him off. Ginny kept on asking what they meant but no one answered her, they all left her and Hermione’s room to start on their chores. 

Cora and George worked quietly in the library, dusting off lamps and books. The Black Family library has a collection of about six thousand books and serials and about half of them were about blood purity and muggle inferiority. Cora couldn’t even understand why a book would be written about that… and there are three thousand just in this house alone. 

She glanced to her right and saw that George was carrying an old, newly dusted trunk, his biceps flexing. She once read an article in Witch Weekly about quidditch players and their physiques. Chasers like her are usually agile and flexible, while beaters are well-built, balanced, and have strong arms. _She wondered if he could-_

“I’m bringing this to the back.” Her thoughts stopped when she heard him. “It’s a trunk full of anti-muggle propaganda-” 

“Sure.” Cora said in a small voice. Then, he was gone. She pinched herself. This has never happened to her before. _Pull yourself together, Cordelia!_

She straightened her clothes then started dusting the books off again. She was working on a Numerology Encyclopaedia when she noticed that there was a missing volume in the row. Cora searched the case for the missing book, and saw that it was three rows up. She tried to reach for it, but the farthest her hand can touch is two rows up, even in her tiptoes. 

Cora jumped slightly to reach for it. She stumbled a bit but landed on something warm and hard. Then, her senses were enveloped by a woodsy and minty scent. 

“Do you need help?” George breathed in her ear and she nodded. 

He brought his hand up and placed it on her shoulder. He moved his palm up slowly, caressing her upper arm, her forearm, her hand that was reaching for the book. Then, he stepped forward to pull the book from where it was. Cora didn’t move though, eliminating the space between her back and his front. She can fully feel his chest and torso against her back and something poking on her lower back. Cora closed her eyes with a sigh. 

“Where do I put this, Cora?” He murmured against her ear. 

“Here-” She whispered, pushing her rear against _the thing_ in his trousers that's poking her. 

“Where?” He asked again. He placed his other hand against the bookcase, caging her in. 

“Here.” She opened her eyes and placed her forefinger on the space in front of her, the one with the missing volume. 

George lowered his hand with the book, fitting it in the slot where Cora’s finger is. 

“It might-” She breathed his scent in, “-it might not fit.” 

“Hmmm?” George asked, pushing his hips forward. 

“It- it’s too… too big-”

“Then you’ll have to spread it.” He suggested. “Can you stretch it out, _Princess_?” George whispered and she shivered. 

“Mmmhhmmm-” She nodded against his neck. “Like this?” She placed her forefinger and middle finger on the slot of the missing book and pushed the two volumes away from each other. 

“Very good.” He inhaled the smell of pomegranate in her hair and nudged his hips towards her again. “A little more…” She pushed back against him and moved the books further apart. “Wider… there you go. Good girl.” 

He inserted the book in the proper slot just as the library door opened. 

George moved away from her. They were both breathing hard and when George searched for Cora’s eyes, he saw that the only indication of her eye color is the gray ring encircling her black pupils. His trousers got tighter. 

“Cordelia?” A stern voice called. 

Cora looked away from him and briskly walked to the direction of the voice, followed by George.

“Remus?” Cora squeaked. “Did you need me for anything?” 

“I think your mother needs help with the muggle post stamps.” He said curtly without taking his eyes off of George. “And Hedwig just arrived. She’s angrily attacking your father at the moment.” 

“Alright, then.” She said before rushing out of the library.

“I’m going to-” George said roughly, then cleared his throat. “I’m going to check if Ginny needs help in the kitchen.” 

He passed by Lupin looking down but stopped when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Let me just remind you.” Lupin said in a flat voice. “Delia’s father turns into a dog the size of a horse and her godfather is a werewolf. Both are well versed in tearing limbs-”

“Duly noted, Sir.” George said. 

“Good.” Lupin patted his shoulders again. “I’m glad we had this talk, George.” 

“Professor.” George gave him a small nod before leaving the room. 

…..

Fred very much noticed that Cora and George have been steering clear of each other when they were having dinner. 

He was glad that he wasn’t with them in the library that afternoon. He was sure that something happened between those two again. George never talks about him and Cora anymore, but Fred shares a room and a bathroom with his brother, so he knows a lot. 

He knows things that he wished he never knew. Because George talks in his sleep, and talking is not the only thing he does. It was all good when they were at Hogwarts because ever since their fourth year, the boys put muting charms around their beds. However, he had gotten worse since coming back from school. 

Even their room at The Burrow has a pull up divider now. Fred insisted on it. 

It was because of an incident that happened early in the summer. Fred was coming back to their room after a game of wizard’s chess with Ron when he heard George calling Cora’s name. He thought that George was chatting with Cora in the two-way mirror and had wanted to say hello to her. But when he opened the door, he quickly found out that George was _not at all chatting_ with anyone. George was- never mind what he was doing- but it was very far from talking. 

Once this school year is done, Fred is going to make sure that he does not share a bedroom with his twin again. 

…..

After having dinner and feeding Cupid and Hedwig, Cora hid in her room and finished her three-foot History of Magic essay on Wandlore. She was about to bathe and change for bed when she heard a knock on her door. 

She opened it only to find George Weasley outside. 

“I have your Herbology notebook.” He raised a leather-bound notebook in his hands. “I’m not sure how it got mixed up with our designs. But I reckon you might need it.” 

“Thanks.” Cora gave him a strained smile. 

“Your room is nice.” George remarked. 

“It is.” Cora said. “Do you want to come in?” 

“Sure.” He nodded and she opened her door for him to enter. Once he was inside, she closed the door. 

When she turned around, she saw that he was already sitting on her bed, watching her. “I hope you don’t mind.” He gestured at his position on her bed. 

“No, not at all.” Cora shook her head.

She went to the cupboard where she keeps her school stuff and bent down to deposit her Herbology notebook on the lowest drawer. It is where all her other old notebooks are. When she turned to face George, she saw that he was staring at her skirt with his mouth slightly agape. 

“Do you like the skirt, George?” She asked in a raspy voice. 

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “It looks very… breezy. I wonder if I could-” 

“What?” 

“Get a closer look.” He said, lifting his head up to look at her eyes. 

Cora nodded and walked towards him. He was surprised when she sat on his lap instead of the bed. “Is this close enough?” 

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and was sitting sideways. His face was angled towards her and his right hand was on her waist. “Perfect.” He said, moving closer so that his lips were just a few centimetres from hers. “Can I touch it?” 

She nodded, her nose bumping against his. They can feel their breaths in each other's skin, but their lips are still not touching. 

He started to play with the hem of her skirt. “Tell me about it- the skirt.” 

“Bought it in a muggle shop in Oxford Street.” She whispered. “It's very comfortable and has the right length.” 

“It looks very nice on you.” His left hand stroked through the material of the skirt to her side so he was now embracing her. He stopped his hand at her side and she whined, signalling for him to continue. He slowly moved his hand to grab her arse and once it was covering the back of her skirt, he squeezed. “Very nice.” He groaned.

“How about my shirt? Do you like it?” Cora asked, moving her chest closer to his shoulders. 

His right hand went up from the side of her waist to the side of her chest and he pressed her chest tighter against him. “Mmhhhmm… So soft.” 

“George-” She moaned and his lips captured hers. 

It started out warm and soft. But she noticed that with every stroke of his lips, the kiss became harder and rougher. His hand moved slowly from her arse back to the hem of her skirt then it slipped under, his hand meeting her bare skin. He started to brush on her thighs, his hand leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Then, she felt something warm and wet pooling between her legs. 

Cora gasped and George slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He dominated the kiss and every stroke of his sweet tongue left her wanting to taste more of him. He started to move backwards, his hands still on her, dragging her up the bed. 

He sat on her bed with his back against the headboard. She was still curled on his lap, kissing him languidly. She trailed a shaky hand on his chest then his torso then on the bulge under his trousers. 

“Mmmm… Cora-” George pulled away but she was having none of it. She started kissing his lips again. “Cora… Mm- Core-” He hissed when she alternated giving wet, hot kisses on his lips and jaw. “We have to slow… Hmmm- slow down-” 

“No.” She breathed and continued kissing down to his neck. 

“Fuck-” His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she sucked on his adam's apple and rubbed her inner thigh against his groin. “Cora- we have to-” 

“No-” She whined again and grinded her body against his. 

“Cora, I said slow down.” George said firmly as he held her hips in place. She was still panting and her lips were still connected to his jaw but she had stopped moving. “Relax... just, take it easy.” 

She nodded lightly and he loosened his grip on her. “You okay?” He asked, willing his heart to beat slower as she nodded against his neck again. 

George flipped Cora over so that she was laying with her back on the bed with his hands cupping her face. He started to kiss her lips lazily. “We don’t need to rush, don’t we?” 

“Yeah.” She answered breathily. “No rush.” 

“Good.” He said against her lips then kissed her gently. 

They continued kissing each other softly and touching each other lightly for what seemed like hours. George remained on Cora’s bed, holding her as she slept when his eyes started to feel heavy. So he gave in to exhaustion, closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him. 

George felt movement and heard someone gasping beside him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Cora was sitting up, panting and looking at him with wild eyes. It instantly made him alert. 

“Cora?” 

“George?” Cora choked out. “I’m still alive, right?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded and rubbed her back. “Of course you are.” 

“He-” She said more calmly now. “He had his wand pointed at me. I saw him fire the Killing Curse. The green light was coming straight for me-” 

“Cora, it’s alright.” George said. “It didn’t hit you. The Killing Curse never got to you-” 

“Yeah-” Cora nodded. “Yeah, Fawkes- Fawkes the phoenix saved me-” 

“Right. You’re here.” He assured her. “You are in Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.” 

“My Dad’s house.” Cora said facing him. He nodded with a smile. “George, can I have water, please?” 

“Sure.” He conjured a glass then charmed it to get water from the tap in her bathroom. It floated to his hand then he muttered another spell to sterilise the water. “Here.” 

Cora finished the glass before placing it on her bedside. 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked and she nodded. 

He was about to ask what it is when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest. George wrapped his arms around her back to her shoulders, fully engulfing her to an embrace. “Don’t leave.” Cora said. 

“I won’t.” George kissed the top of her head, before pulling her to lie down. A few minutes later, the both of them were again consumed by sleep. 

The next time Cora woke up, it was because of her alarm clock. The clock was enchanted by Sirius to ring ten minutes before every sunrise and sunset. She glanced beside her and saw George still sleeping soundly. He was lying on his front, his arms on her waist and his head was facing her direction. 

Cora watched him with a smile before getting up and snatching her wand from her bedside. When she saw the sun slowly rising up, she placed the tip of her wand over her heart. 

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” She muttered the familiar incantation that she has been reciting ever since the mandrake leaf was removed from under her tongue. 

The thing with The Trace is that the Ministry can only detect magic done by an underage wizard in a location if there are no of-age wizards around. Thus, Cora can actually perform magic inside Grimmauld Place. This actually makes her more upset with Mundungus Fletcher. If only he stayed during the dementor attack, then Harry wouldn’t have this Ministry hearing rubbish to deal with. 

She faced her bed again, only to be greeted by George who already had his eyes opened. He was yawning away the leftover drowsiness in his system. 

“Morning.” He said with a smirk and she slid beside him on the bed again. “So, you are going to be an Animagus-” 

“I’m trying to be an Animagus.” She corrected him. 

“Oh, you’ll be one. I’m fairly sure of that.” George said. “Is that why you’ve been practising with McGonagall a lot?” 

“Well, it wasn’t part of the plan from the beginning. Professor McGonagall just really saw my aptitude for Transfiguration.” Cora answered. “I only thought about it when I found out about my Dad and James.” 

“So, Harry is also-” 

“No.” She shook her head. “It’s just me. Mum encouraged him to do it too, but Harry felt like he’s lacking Transfiguration skills.” 

Sunlight started to seep through her curtains. George glanced at her clock and saw that it was almost time for Molly to check on them. 

“I have to go.” He told her and she nodded. He stood up but Cora held his wrist when he was about to apparate. 

She pecked his cheek before saying. “See you later, George.” He smiled and disapparated to his shared room with Fred. 

…..

It became a regular thing. George would disapparate from their room and apparate in Cora’s at around ten in the evening. They would snog until before midnight, then he would sleep beside her. Her alarm clock would wake both of them up before sunrise, then he would apparate back to his and Fred’s room.

Fred had not once asked him about his nightly activities. He already had a hunch of what was happening and he didn’t want to talk about it with his twin. 

The others had no idea, though. As far as everyone knew, Cora and George are just awkward exes with unresolved issues. 

Cora seemed on edge the night that Harry was about to be escorted from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place. Not that anyone can see that she’s agitated, but George noticed the little signs of tension whenever she moved. So, he decided to help take her mind off of things. 

“George!” She gasped and grabbed his hair when he sucked on the pulse point on her neck. He licked the red patch on her skin that his lips were attacking a while ago. He would have to do something about that before dinner. 

He trailed kisses on her neck again up to her jaw then her lips. She was laying on the bed on her back and George was on top of her. 

Cora let go of his hair and played with the hem of his shirt. She slipped her hands under it and touched his lower back. She whined when he pulled away from the kiss. “What are you-” 

She stopped complaining when he pulled on the back of his shirt and got it off, his biceps flexing as he did so. Cora bit her lip at the sight of his toned upper body. 

“Stop biting.” George whispered. He cupped her face and using his thumb, he pulled her lower lip free. “I’ll do that for you-” He said before nipping and sucking on her lower lip. 

Cora gasped and kneaded his broad back. He was once again licking and sucking her neck when she flipped them over. She was about to unbutton her top when she heard loud voices downstairs. She held onto George’s shoulder to keep him still but he continued kissing her neck, oblivious of what was happening. 

“Harry?” 

George froze and looked at her. “No, George-” 

“What? NO!” Cora hit him in the chest and made a gagging sound. “That’s just wrong!” 

“Sorry! What am I supposed to think when you say another name while you’re snogging me-” 

“I meant, Harry’s here.” Cora said, standing up and straightening her clothes. “They have just arrived.” 

“Hey, wait.” George pulled her back gently and waved his wand. “There.” 

“How do I look?” She asked. 

“Like you’ve not just been snogging me.” George answered cheekily. 

“Excellent. Thanks, Fairy Godmother.” She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. “The Order’s got a meeting so I’ll see you later.” 

“Be a good spy for us, Cora.” He said with a wink and she stuck out her tongue at him before leaving for the dining hall. Once she was gone, he wore his shirt and fixed himself up before apparating back to his room. 


	22. The Grown-Up Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉

_‘THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR! SAYS THE MINISTER’_

Cora sighed at the discarded Daily Prophet copy at the corner of the room. The Advanced Guard had just arrived from Surrey and the Order members had gathered in the dining hall for a debrief. 

“-adamant on covering it all up.” Lenie Townsend said. “The Minister went as far as talking to ‘The Daily Prophet’ editors to stop the publication of the Evening Edition-” 

“They’re interfering with the free press now?” Cora, who was sitting between Tonks and Remus, piped up, making everyone turn to her direction. 

“It’s not like they haven’t released statements that discredit Dumbledore and Harry in The Prophet before.” Hestia Jones reminded her. 

“It’s one thing to release a statement refuting Harry’s claims.” Cora said. “But another to actually meddle with what The Prophet is printing. If they censor the papers and The WWN, they are not only turning people against Harry and Professor Dumbledore, they are also endangering lives. If people do not know what to watch out for, they will be complacent-” 

“I think that the bigger issue here is the multiple changes in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as reported by Shacklebolt.” Snape drawled. “I believe that The Dark Lord is planning something big to-” 

“If they continue sanitising the news, ordinary people will be affected.” Cora cut him off. “Not just our kind, but muggles as well, misinformation is-” 

“We must keep our eyes trained on what’s been happening in the Ministry. The Dark Lord might already be making his move to take control-” 

“We should stop the Ministry’s intervention with The Prophet. There are innocent people’s lives at risk-” 

“Perhaps Miss Charlton forgot that she is just here to observe that her opinion is not needed.” Snape sneered. “Let the adults talk, little girl-” 

“If you didn’t notice, Professor Snape, I haven’t had the chance to be a little girl for a while now.” Cora snapped and stood up. “I had to help my twelve-year-old friend fight off a deadly giant snake. I had to free my mother from a magically induced coma by his brother and father. I had to rescue my innocent father because an adult who holds a decade-old grudge decided that his soul is a good payback for a prank gone wrong. I have been poisoned, choked, and almost hit by a killing curse by a man who was able to fool a whole group of adults who didn't notice that their colleague was replaced by a Death Eater.”

There was silence in the room. “I had to grow up. We all did, especially Harry.” 

“So, I think the little girl has earned the right to be heard by the adults in this meeting, Sir.” She took a deep breath and sat down. “I also think that Harry has the right to know what’s been happening. Everyone does. So, please reconsider our priorities. I had hoped that The Order is not fighting to gain control of power, but to protect the powerless.” 

Her outburst was met by deafening silence again. 

“You both have valid points.” Dumbledore said solemnly. “For the safety of many, we must do everything we can to make people realise that Lord Voldemort is back, but the easiest way to do that is to have the Ministry backing us and not controlled by him.” 

“Arthur, Albert, Tonks.” He turned to the members who work at the Ministry. “I think you are the best people to watch the Ministry from within. Let Kingsley know what you have heard. Kingsley, you are in the only one in the position to persuade Madam Bones to investigate the changes in her Department.” 

“Lenie, you are very close to someone inside The Prophet.” Dumbledore turned to the young healer. “I am not sure how much influence Miss Marshal has on the paper, but we have to at least make sure that the information is not withheld to the public when The Prophet is published. If we can’t stop them from soiling my name, we can at least save Harry’s reputation and warn people when something amiss happens.” 

The ministry employees and Lenie all nodded, taking a mental note of their assignments.

“Sturgis-” He turned to the auror. “I have something very important to ask of you, but we must talk about it privately. I think that would be all for today.” 

The Order members stood up and started to disperse. Not all of them eat at Grimmauld Place after meetings, so some started to say their goodbyes. 

“Cora, where are you going, Darling?” Juliet asked. Both her and Mrs. Weasley, looked at her in concern. 

“I just have to talk with the Headmaster, then I think I need to retire to bed-” 

“But you still haven’t had dinner.” Mrs. Weasley said. “I know it might be a little late-” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Cora smiled kindly. “But I’m not really hungry-” 

“You haven’t eaten since lunch.” Juliet protested. “Cora-” 

“Please, Mum.” Cora sighed. “I’m just- I’m a bit tired-” 

Juliet nodded in defeat and Cora left the dining hall.

“The children will be down in a minute, I presume. I have to start the fire.” Mrs. Weasley said, patting Juliet’s back. “Don’t worry, it’ll get easier.” Then, she left for the kitchen. 

“Where is Delia going?” Sirius asked. 

“She’s not hungry.” Juliet answered. 

“But she hasn’t had anything since-” 

“-lunch, I know.” Juliet sighed. “I'm worried about her, Sirius. There's something bothering her, but I have no clue what it is." She shook her head. "I should be able to do something for Cora, I’m her mother-” 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Love.” Sirius rubbed her shoulders and she relaxed a little. “We were very young when we had her, then we were all forced apart. We were strangers to her until about a year ago. We knew it was never going to be easy. She’ll come to us when she’s ready.” He gave Juliet a kind smile. “Just give her time and space.” 

“Alright.” Juliet nodded and gave Sirius a chaste kiss on the lips before following Molly to the kitchen. 

Sirius glanced at the door, remembering how broken Delia sounded a while ago. He didn’t want to tell Juliet but he felt helpless as well. He wasn’t able to do anything while his daughter is suffering in school. He still can’t do anything now, but to hide in this godforsaken house while his friends do something worthwhile for the order. 

He just hopes that someday he can do something for her. Something that would finally make him worthy of being her father. 

…..

Cora marched out of the dining hall to the library where Dumbledore and Sturgis Podmore were. She was about to knock when the door opened and the auror exited the room. 

“Oh, Hello, Cora.” He said a bit awkwardly before going back to the dining hall to say his goodbyes. 

“Headmaster?” Cora knocked lightly. 

“Cora! Do come in.” Dumbledore smiled at her. She went inside the library and closed the door. 

“I would just like to apologise, Sir.” Cora said firmly but meekly. “I was out of line. I didn’t mean to imply that you were-” 

“I have had a lot of faults in my life, Cordelia.” Dumbledore said. “I never claimed that I was perfect. We all had been… shortsighted- shall we say- of the events that had been happening throughout the years. You and your friends are suffering the consequences of our foolishness and I am deeply sorry for that.” 

Dumbledore walked towards a bookcase. “I gave you permission to attend Order meetings, Cordelia. Why do you think that is?” 

“I think you were amused by me.” Cora answered. “I practically blackmailed you to include me in meetings. You didn’t think that someone as young as me would be daring enough to try and force your hand.” 

“You are underestimating yourself.” He chuckled, pulling out a book from a row. “You think that old people see young people do things and are entertained at how immature they are. But the truth is, people like me admire the grit and talent that the young ones possess. Your antics are not ridiculous to me nor do you remind me of how I was back in the day. You show me the person that I could have been had I only become more resolute.” 

Cora frowned. She came here to make an apology. However, Dumbledore seems to be... _praising her?_

“Ah… I think you would enjoy reading this book.” The headmaster said, handing her a hard bound book. 

“Does that mean you’re not angry at me, Sir?” Cora asked. 

“Why would I be?” He shrugged. “You spoke of the truth. You also reminded everyone in that room, including myself, of the reason why the Order was established in the first place.” 

“Oh.” Cora said flatly. 

“I will see you next meeting.” Dumbledore bowing his head slightly. “Have a good night, Cordelia.” He said before disapparating with a silent pop. 

Cora glanced at the book that Dumbledore gave her. 

_‘Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy’_

She shrugged. Maybe he’s right, maybe she would enjoy reading the book. 

When she exited the library, she passed by Remus, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley locking up after the Order members who had left. Then, she saw George, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione on the staircase making their way to the dining hall. Harry just stared at her for a second before continuing on his way down.

_Oh, so he’s mad at her._

His anger was reasonable, if it had been the other way around she would be as well. The others, except for George, followed Harry but unlike him they greeted Cora first before descending the stairs. 

“You left something upstairs?” George asked quietly. “I can just quickly pop in and get it for you-” 

“No, I’m just tired.” Cora said. “I’m going to bed-” 

“Without eating?” He frowned. 

“Yeah, I’m still full.” She said dismissively. 

“Cora-” 

“Just-” She sighed. “I just want to rest.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, his tone a little defeated. 

“Oh, and George?” 

“Yes?” 

She moved closer to him so that only the two of them can hear. “Can you not go to my room tonight? I’m not really in the mood-” 

“Yes, oh- errr- Sure- Sure-” He stuttered. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just… I’ll let you rest.” 

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cora whispered before ascending to the fifth floor. 

…..

The next afternoon, Cora sat in front of the study desk in her room. She was finishing her Charms homework when she heard someone knock on the door. 

“Come in.” The door opened only to reveal a remorseful Harry. “You thought about it, then? You’re no longer angry at me?” 

Harry shrugged and went inside her room, closing the door. “I wasn’t really angry. I just felt… abandoned.”

Cora sat on her bed and patted the spot next to hers. Harry shuffled towards her and took a seat. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I don’t even want to make excuses because what you’ve been through during the summer was quite frustrating. You should have been informed.” 

“Juliet told me that during the Order meeting, you were the one who insisted on letting me know.” Harry said. 

“I don’t exactly have a say in these meetings.” Cora snorted. “I was merely there to observe-” 

“That’s not what I heard.” Harry gave her a pointed look. “Tonks said that you were the one who suggested how to get me here. Mundungus Fletcher is also afraid of you, apparently after seeing you reason with Professor Dumbledore. Sirius is quite proud of how you are always able to shut Snape up. And I think George is not yet over you, he’s been singing praises about you since I got here-” 

Cora raised her brows at Harry, which made him narrow his eyes at her. 

“Is there something going on with you two?” He asked. 

“Who?” Cora asked. 

“You and George.” 

“Yeah, we went out for a bit last year-” 

“I obviously know that.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant now-” 

“Now, what?”

“What’s with you and George?” 

“What?” Cora gave him a confused look. “Nothing.” 

“You're doing that thing that you do, whenever you try to avoid questions. The one that you think is clever? Yeah, well, It doesn't work on me.” Harry gave her a teasing smile. “Are you and George back together?” 

“No, we’re not.” 

“You are!”  
  
“No! Shut up!” Cora grabbed a pillow and hit Harry’s head. 

“OW! Why are you so defensive about it?” Harry grinned at her and she hit him again. “Have you been- OW! OW! Stop! Stop! I’m going to stop-”

“Get out of here and do some homework, Potter.” Cora scowled.

“Fine!” He stood up. “George and Cora sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-OW! I’m going, I’m going!” Harry laughed as Cora flung pillows in his direction. He was about to leave the room when he turned to her and said. “It’s great to see you again. I’ve missed you, Core.”

“I’ve missed you too, Harry.” 

…..

That night, Cora noticed something weird about Sirius and Juliet. Before dinner, Sirius asked her to help him in picking drinks for the adults from the wine cupboard in the kitchen. 

“Delia-” He cleared his throat. “Is there something you want to talk about?” 

“No.” Cora answered flatly. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” She frowned a little. “Is there something you want to talk about with me?” 

“No, no-” Sirius shook his head. “Just wondering.” 

That was the first unusual encounter. The second was with Juliet when they were cleaning up the plates after dinner (something that Cora learned while staying at Grimmauld Place, she never had to clean up in Charltonham). 

“Cora, sweetheart, how have you been?” Juliet asked. 

“I’m fine.” Cora said slowly. 

“Are you having any trouble?” 

“With what?”

“With anything?” Juliet said. “Or anything you want to say to me.” 

“Nothing really.” The younger girl replied and her mother just nodded. 

Cora was feeding Buckbeak the next day when the hippogriff suddenly bowed to someone behind her. She turned around only to see her godfather standing by the door of her grandmother’s room. 

“Hello, Remus.” 

“He seems to like this room.” Remus tilted his head at Buckbeak. “He’s also rather fond of destroying Madam Black’s beloved furniture, I see.” He chuckled at the broken four-poster and the ripped portraits. 

“It's not just Buckbeak." Cora said. "Sirius also enjoys having him destroy all of Walburga’s things.”

“Well, I don’t think he’ll ever be sentimental of things that belonged to Madam Black.” He said. “She was a unique character, Sirius’ mother- her and Sirius’ father.” 

“You’ve met them before?” 

“Met them, talked to them, got insulted by them.” Remus chuckled.

“Were they really that awful?” Cora asked with a frown. 

“They were the best parents to Regulus. They doted on him, spoiled him, gave him everything he asked for.” Remus recalled. “They had no space for Sirius in their hearts, however. If not for his great resemblance with Orion and Walburga’s eyes- your eyes- no one would have ever thought that Sirius was their son.” 

“Sirius always thought that he would make the worst father.” He continued. Cora stopped with what she was doing and focused her attention on what Remus is saying. “He always said that the only parenting that he knew of was the discipline that his mother imposed. He was afraid that he would treat his child the same way he was treated. All that fear disappeared the first time he held you.” 

“He vowed that he was going to be the best father and that he would do everything to protect you. But before he was given the chance- before they were both given the chance- you were taken away from them. Then, in a blink of an eye, you were there, all grown up and rescuing them from prisons and medical facilities. You were three when they last saw you, then you were suddenly fifteen.” 

“They were expecting a little girl.” Cora realised. “They don’t know how to be parents to a teenager-” 

“Not just an ordinary teenager.” Remus interjected. “But you. Stubborn, determined, and tenacious Cordelia Charlton. Not all sixteen-year-olds can verbally spar with Severus Snape and make Albus Dumbledore second guess himself. They don’t know how to be parents to you… not yet. But they are trying. They are trying really hard. However, it would be really difficult for them without your help.” 

“I can’t do anything for them if they’re not ready to have an almost grown-up child yet-” 

“They’re reaching out to you, Cora. But you’re shutting them out. Talk to them, give them a chance to be your parents.” 

Cora stared at the peeled off wallpaper in front of her. “I’m not an overly emotional person.” 

“I know you’re not.” Remus answered. “I’m not asking you to be. But at least try to let them in?”

It was silent for a few seconds in the room. Even Buckbeak knew not to make too much noise. 

“You’re a good friend and a great godfather, Remus.” Cora said. “They made a great choice when they made you mine.” 

Remus patted her back before turning to leave. 

“Oh, and Remus? Do take pity on my cousin, won’t you? You’re always making her nervous, she becomes clumsier than usual-” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Remus said, turning the knob.

“Stop playing innocent!"

"Innocent?"

"I am very observant!” Cora said, feeding Buckbeak again. 

"Good night, Delia." He left the room and closed the door. 

"I know that the feelings are mutual in some degree!" She called out after him with a laugh. 

…..

The next morning, Cora woke up earlier than her alarm. George was already up when she finished showering, but the sun was still not out. 

“You’re up early.” He yawned. 

“You can stay if you like-” 

“Nah, I’m going back to our room.” He stood up and stretched before kissing her on the neck. “See you later.” He whispered before disapparating. 

Cora waited for a few minutes until the sun was up to perform the animagus spell, then she went to the dining hall. She was not surprised to see that Sirius and Juliet were already up and preparing the table. 

“Delia!” Sirius said with a grin. 

“Did you want something to drink or eat while waiting for breakfast, Love?” Juliet asked. “I could make you-” 

“I have been having nightmares.” She blurted out. 

Both of her parents straightened in their seats. 

“It’s recurring.” Cora continued as she sat on the chair in Sirius’ left. “It’s about Barty Crouch Junior- and all of those times he’s tried to kill me.” 

“Oh, Darling.” Juliet sighed, reaching for her hand. 

“I admit that I'm afraid of him.” Cora admitted. “And of You-Know-Who, and of Wormtail. I’m afraid to put trust on another person who might try to kill me or the people I care about again.” 

“Is that why you insisted on being in Order meetings?” Sirius asked. “You want to make sure that everyone is trustworthy?” 

“Not necessarily. I know that Dumbledore is being more careful after what happened fourteen years ago.” Cora explained. “But I want to see to it that details are not missed. I want to make sure that what happened in the past- with our family- won’t ever happen again. Not to us, not to anyone else.” 

“You shouldn’t have to do this, Cora.” Juliet said. “You shouldn’t have to take the responsibility of protecting us. We are your parents. We should be the ones fighting for you, not the other way around-” 

“But I already did and I have no regrets.” Cora said, squeezing her mother’s hand. “In fact, I will do it over again, even if I am afraid of a lot of things, even if that means that I would see Barty Crouch Junior haunting me in my dreams every night. Because this right here, this family, the two of you, you are both worth it.” 

…..

George sat on Cora’s bed as she straddled him and peppered kisses on his bare chest. She straightened and placed her arms around his shoulders, then gave him a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. 

He groaned and wrapped his waist around her pulling her closer, until there was no space between his bare upper body and her clothed one. George pulled her thighs closer to his and that’s when she felt something poking the spot between her legs. She moved closer to him and it just felt so good when he rubbed against her, that she moaned. 

It seemed to spur George on, so he kissed her more fervently and started to slowly thrust against her. 

“Oh~ oh~ oh~ George~” She gasped and grinded against him as he kissed and sucked onher neck. 

“You like that?” He whispered and bit the shell of her ear. 

“Uhuh~” She nodded weakly. Cora can feel how soaked her pants are. 

She whimpered when he grabbed her arse and pushed her closer to him, feeling his bulge dig against her crotch. Then, his hands started to travel up, from her back... to under her shirt... to the bare skin of her waist. Cora reached up to unbutton her shirt.

“You don’t have to, Cora-” 

“Get this bloody thing off of me.” Her hips started to move against his faster as she fumbled on the buttons of her shirt. 

George pulled his hands from her waist to remove the shirt. He bit his lip and groaned when her chest was exposed to him. Her full and pert breasts were dangerously spilling out of her black silk bra. Her movements started to slow down but she continued to roll her hips sensually. 

“So perfect.” He said quietly as he ran his middle finger on top of one. He went from the exposed top of her chest to something pebbling in the middle of the cup. 

“Ohh~” She squirmed when he pressed on her erect nipple over the silk. He smirked and did it with the other as well. 

He started to knead on her breasts slowly, matching the pace of his clothed hips thrusting against hers. He didn’t quite know if he was doing the right thing, but Cora’s half lidded eyes and sighs tells him that she really likes it. Her hands were gripping his biceps like a lifeline. 

“George!” She yelped when he pinched her nipples. The softness of the silk fused with his rough hands, sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs. 

He moved his hand to follow the line of her bra from the underside of her breast... to her sides... to her back. He held on the hook that kept her undergarment together and unfastened them. He can see her pink nipples still being half covered by the bra. 

He ran his hands on her arms then hooked his fingers on the straps of the offending garment to take it off-

“Young miss!” There was a loud bang on her door. “The master wants me to inform you that lunch is served!” Kreacher said in his scratchy voice. 

Cora and George froze. It was just before noon and they hadn’t really planned to fool around. But it just… happened. 

“Young miss!” He croaked again and knocked. “Do I have to tell the Master that the Young Miss and the Weasley brat are still busy-” 

“NO!” She yelled. “Kreacher, I forbid you to tell anyone about me and the Weasley brat-” 

George gave her a small frown. _‘Sorry’_ she mouthed. 

“Kreacher, is that clear?” Cora called out again. “No one, not even the portrait of grandmother. That’s an order.” 

“Of course, Young Miss.” He answered from outside the door. 

“I’ll be down in a minute.” She said. They heard a loud crack outside. 

“Weasley brat?” George gave her a pointed look before gently pulling her bra up and securing the hook on her back.

“I was panicking.” Cora reasoned. He reached for his wand and with a wave, her clothes flew to her hands. 

She untangled herself from him and put on her clothes. George waved his wand at her and the marks he made on her neck disappeared. 

“Thank you.” She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss. Cora was about to leave the room when she noticed that he was still sitting on her bed. “Aren’t you eating?” 

“You go ahead.” He replied. “They might get suspicious if they see the two of us together.” 

“Oh. Right.” Cora said flatly. “Well, then. See you.” She said before leaving. 

George groaned and let his head fall against her headboard. He actually declined her invitation because he was sure that Mr. Black would commit the murder he was imprisoned for if he sees George walking into the dining hall with his daughter while sporting a large tent in his trousers.   
  
He stood up and wore his shirt. He hoped to Merlin that Fred was already out of their room. Because he is sure that his twin won’t appreciate it if George kicks him out so that he could have privacy while taking care of his _huge_ _problem_. 


	23. The Hearing and The Warning

Except for a small party celebrating Ginny’s fourteenth birthday, there was not much to do in the next few days. Sirius, Juliet, and Remus did spend more than six months in Grimmauld Place last year, so they already cleaned the dingy, old, house. But some rooms still needed a bit of cleaning, like Great-uncle Cygnus and Great-aunt Druella’s room, the music room, and the banquet hall in the first floor where they found Great-grandfather Arcturus’ Order of Merlin First Class medal (Sirius claims that it was given to his grandfather because he gave the Ministry a load of gold). 

Cora was up early the morning of Harry’s hearing. George was still asleep when she crept outside and locked her room. She noticed that he and Fred had been working twice as hard since last week. She is not exactly sure what they are trying to finish before classes start, it’s not like she and George talk about it. 

Actually, they seldom talk at all. He just comes in her room, they snog each other to exhaustion, then they fall asleep. She reckons George doesn’t leave because he’s too tired to apparate, so he just stays in her room. She quite likes it though, but only because George sometimes wakes her up from her nightmares. 

There were already quite a few people in the dining hall when she got there. Remus and Mr. Weasley are discussing something that she was sure is Order related. Tonks was staring at the wall, yawning. Juliet was fixing the collar of Harry’s blue long-sleeved shirt. And Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were setting up the table for breakfast. 

“What do you think, Cora?” Juliet gestured at Harry with pride. “I bought new clothes in this nice muggle shop in Islington Square.” 

Cora nodded at the clothes but grimaced at his hair. “His hair is a bit-” 

“Oh, let’s fix that.” Juliet waved her wand and Harry’s hair was tamed for a bit before it returned to being unruly. “Goodness, your hair is worse than James’.” She muttered. 

“No matter-” Juliet waved her wand again and a tub of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion appeared in her hands. She applied the potion on Harry’s hair. “Your grandfather invented this potion, did you know?” 

Harry shook his head. “You met him before, my grandfather?” 

“Oh, yes.” Juliet chuckled. “Fleamont and Euphemia were very kind to Sirius when he ran away from home. They were two of the few people who knew about me and Sirius. Mother and Father didn’t approve of the Blacks, you see, they think the Sirius' Family was too connected to the Dark Arts. So we had to keep our relationship a secret.” She smiled at the memory. “There, all done.” 

“What do you want, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley called, levitating a large pot and platter from the kitchen. “Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast- Oh, good morning, Cora.” 

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley." Cora sat beside her Mum. 

“Just- just toast, thanks.” Harry said, pulling a chair beside Tonks. 

“What were you saying about Scrimgeour?” Remus asked Tonks. Mrs. Weasley placed about five pieces of toast on Harry's plate and set a bottle of marmalade in front of him. 

“Oh… we’ve got to be careful around him-” Tonks said sleepily. “He’s been asking Kingsley and me funny questions about Sirius' sightings… and I’ve got to tell Dumbledore I can’t do night duty tomorrow. I’m just too tired-” She yawned again. 

“I’ll cover for you.” Mr. Weasley volunteered. “I’ve got a report to finish anyway.” He turned to Harry. “How are you feeling?” 

Harry was just putting marmalade in his toast and taking a few bites. He shrugged at Mr. Weasley nervously. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Mr. Weasley reassured. “In a few hours’ time you’ll be cleared. The hearing’s on my floor, in Amelia Bones’s office. She’s Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she’s the one who’ll be questioning you.”

“Amelia Bones?” Cora clarified and Mr. Weasley nodded. “That’s good then. Madam Bones is fair, she’ll hear you out, Harry.” 

He just nodded at her and tried to eat again, although it is very evident to Cora that he is squirming on the inside. She reached for the plate of bacon as Sirius sat on the head of the table.

“Don’t lose your temper.” Sirius told Harry. “Be polite and stick to the facts.” 

“The law is on your side.” Remus added. “Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations.” 

A few moments later, Mr. Weasley suggested that they leave for the Ministry. They are going to use muggle transport to get there, so he wanted to head out earlier. Everyone said their ‘good luck’s to Harry in the dining hall. Cora, however, offered to walk them to the front door. 

She grabbed his arm before they arrived at the front door. “You’ll be alright, Harry. You’ve faced worse before.” 

Harry nodded silently before giving her a tight hug. Cora glanced worriedly at Mr. Weasley, who gave her an encouraging look. She and Harry pulled apart then she opened the door for the two, and with one last wave, they ventured to the streets of Grimmauld Place. 

…..

The room opened with a grinning Fred. “Oh, it’s just you.” 

“You don’t have to sound so disappointed.” Cora said as she entered the twins’ room. 

“We cleaned up because we thought it was Mum!” Fred reasoned. 

It was the first time she saw the room since they arrived the last week of July. Cora was expecting it to be a bit more messy, but seeing as they thought that she was Mrs. Weasley, she was assuming that they hid their invented joke products and order forms. 

Cora glanced at the two beds and saw that they have quilts of two different quidditch teams: one has Montrose Magpies and the other has Puddlemere United. She sat on the bed with the Magpies quilt and picked it up to put around herself. 

Fred watched her curiously. “How did you know that George-” He shook his head. “Nevermind. Anyway, what are you-” 

“Cora!” George came out of the bathroom to see the girl sitting on his bed with his quilt wrapped around her. 

“Hi-” Cora grinned and George sat beside her. “I was a bit bored in my room and I just kept on thinking about what might happen after today- and I-” 

She sighed. She doesn’t normally stutter, but it’s been proven that George Weasley has a different effect on her than other people. “-I hope you don’t mind if I stay here for a bit."

“Of course I don’t. It’s your house.” George chuckled. “Fred doesn’t too, right?” He glanced at his twin. 

“Yeah-” Fred narrowed his eyes at them and went back to the bathroom to arrange their other . “As long as you two behave yourselves.” 

“What have you two been up to?” She asked. 

“Well, you know, improving some stuff, finishing orders for September first.” George said, his eyes glinting in excitement. “Here, I want to show you something.” He summoned a flask which floated in front of Cora. 

Cora looked at him skeptically. _If this is one of their products that will explode in her face_ \- “It’s safe, I promise.” George gave her a sweet smile. 

She reached for the flask, still a bit unsure, and opened it. What happened after made her gasp. 

A light gust of wind flew past her and a small cloud hovered on top of her head. Droplets of ice crystals fell from the cloud. Cora caught a drop of snow in her hand and beamed at George. “A flurry?” 

“We call it 'Weather in a Bottle'.” George said. “We can do rain and snow, but we haven’t quite got the formula for sun and wind, so it’s not perfect yet-” 

“It’s remarkable.” Cora glanced at the snowflakes in her hand then at George. “This is… wow. You’re truly amazing-” 

“Thanks.” George grinned. “From both me and Fred, I mean. We both invented these things so thanks for calling us amazing-” 

He stopped rambling when he felt soft lips against his. George didn’t react at first because he was shocked at Cora’s sudden kiss, but he closed his eyes and just allowed to feel. The gentle movement of her lips, her soft sighs, and her delicate hands on his shoulders.

Cora felt George’s hand wrapped around her slowly. There was a hint of tenderness in every touch of his lips against hers, and the way he held her made her feel… cherished. 

Cora’s first kiss in the snow is in the middle of summer. And it was perfect. 

“Hey, Cora. How did you like the- OH MERLIN!” They broke apart when they heard Fred exclaim. “Blech- you agreed that you would behave yourselves!” He shook his head. 

They just smiled at him sheepishly. 

“I’m not telling you to not do it.” Fred sighed. “But, please. Not while I’m in the room.” He rolled his eyes and dumped pieces of parchment in George’s lap. “I need help in sorting out the order forms.” 

“I can help!” George yelped when Cora grabbed the stack of papers. 

“Are you sure?” Fred asked while she scanned through the papers. “It might take a lot of your time-” 

“I really have nothing to do and your forms are a mess.” Cora informed them. “I’ll sort these out so you can continue that-” she pointed at the simmering cauldron on the floor. 

“I have never been glad that George got himself a girlfriend.” Fred chuckled and sat in front of the cauldron, not noticing that both Cora and George froze at what he just said. 

They haven’t exactly figured out what they are. 

It’s not that Cora forgot that George spent almost half of last year lying to her, she’s still a bit mad about that. However, he’s not a bad person. He’s been really good to her while they were fake dating and he understood her after what happened to… Cedric. He's also the only one who knew about her nightmares. 

It’s also obvious that they are attracted to each other, because if they weren’t then why has he been sneaking to her room every night for a snog? Not only that, he stays until the morning. 

_So maybe they are together._

George, on the other hand, didn’t want to force anything on Cora. He has deep feelings for her, but he’s not sure what she thinks of him. Sometimes it seems as though she recognises that they have a connection, but a lot of times she’s nonchalant. Even now, she’s relaxed while waiting for the result of Harry’s investigation. He didn’t want to make assumptions on her feelings, so he is being casual about what they are doing.

_He figured that he is not her boyfriend._

They’re just friends and teammates who snog each other _a lot_. That’s all. He didn’t want to make a fuss of it. 

Cora spent the rest of the morning in George and Fred’s room, organising order forms and inventories, suggesting ways to improve their designs, and eating Fred’s stash of Honeydukes sweets. 

It was almost lunch when Kreacher knocked on the twins’ bedroom door and announced that Harry and Mr. Weasley (that’s not the exact term that he called them) were home. The house-elf didn’t seem surprised when he saw Cora there. The three sped to the dining hall and they bumped into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny along the way. 

Cora, who was in front of the group, abruptly stopped when she saw that her Mum and Dad were hugging Harry. “Well?” The three, as well as Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to the group of youngsters. 

Harry walked towards his friends and let out a deep breath. “When we got there, I was asked to proceed to Courtroom Ten-” 

“Courtroom Ten- No.” Cora shook her head. “No way. A full court? They tried you in front of the whole Wizengamot?” Harry nodded. “For Underage Magic?” He nodded again. 

“Bloody Hell!” She heard Fred say from somewhere behind her. 

“And?” Cora asked Harry again. 

“Cleared.” Harry beamed. “Of all charges-”

Cora immediately pulled him for a hug as George, Fred, and Ginny started to chant and dance happily. 

“I knew it!” Ron punched the air when they all broke apart. “You always get away with stuff!” 

“They were bound to clear you.” Hermione said shakily, trying to fight the tears from her eyes. She hasn’t eaten anything for breakfast because she just can’t keep the food down. “There was no case against you-”

“Everyone seems relieved, though, considering that they all knew I’d get off.” Harry said with a smile. 

“He got off, he got off, he got off-” 

“That’s enough, you three.” Mr. Weasley said to the twins and Ginny, then turned to the other adults. “Lucius Malfoy is in the Ministry-” 

“What?” Sirius said sharply. 

“Be quiet!” Mr. Weasley told the three again, who haven’t stopped chanting incessantly. “Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge, then they went to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know.” 

“Yeah, we’ll tell him.” Sirius nodded, then shared a troubled look with Juliet. 

Mr. Weasley then left to go back to the Ministry and everyone had their lunch. 

Cora spent the next few days reading some books she found in the home library. Most of them were about Wizarding Laws and History of the Wizarding Community, some were Advanced Transfiguration books, others were about the Dark Arts (she believes that understanding this branch of magic will help suppressing the urge to use it, and she was right, she can’t even stomach doing any of those things), and of course, the book that Dumbledore gave her before. 

She knew that the Blacks are widely-known practitioners of Legilimency and Occlumency. This, and being one of the Sacred Twenty-Nine families, was why You-Know-Who became attracted to their family all those years ago. In the end, he succeeded in recruiting Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Regulus, Sirius’ younger brother. 

What she wanted to find out is why Dumbledore is suggesting for her to read about Occlumency specifically. Maybe it’s because he’s the anti-You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who had great Legilimens on his side, so maybe Dumbledore wanted to get Occlumens as well? 

_But if he wanted to do that, then why not just look for Occlumens and recruit them to join the Order, like You-Know-Who did with the Death Eaters?_

_....._

Hogwarts letters arrived a week before September first. Harry chucked two letters at her while she and Ron were playing chess in the drawing room. The two incoming fifth years opened their letters just as they heard a loud crack and the twins appeared in front of them. 

They figured that Dumbledore found a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher because of the book list and saw that none of the current male members of the Quidditch Team was made Captain. 

“How about you, Cora?” George asked. 

“What?” She said, holding on to the letter tightly. 

“Aren’t you going to open your letter?” He glanced at the envelope on her hand. “Don’t you want to see if you got Captain?” 

“I’m pretty sure Angelina is the new Captain.” Cora said. 

“How about the results of your-” 

“Ron?” Cora turned to the youngest Weasley boy, who was gaping at his Hogwarts letter. “Is everything alright?” 

“What’s the matter?” Fred went around Ron, and his eyes widened when he saw the letter. “Prefect? PREFECT?!” 

George snatched the envelope from Ron’s hand and a scarlet and gold badge similar to Cora’s dropped in George’s palm. “No way.” 

“There has to be a mistake!” Fred said. “No one in their right mind will make Ron a prefect-” 

“We thought that it was you for sure!” George told Harry. 

“Prefect…” Fred snorted. “Ickle Ronnie the prefect.” 

“Oh, Mum’s going to be revolting.” George said, giving the badge back to Ron (who passed it to Harry) and sitting on the armrest of Cora’s chair. She unconsciously moved closer to him, something that only George noticed because the other boys are too preoccupied with Ron being named prefect. 

Hermione ran into the room holding another prefect badge. “I knew it!” She shrieked. “Me too, Harry! Me too!” She gestured at the badge in Harry’s hand and the school letter that she was carrying.

“No.” Harry gave the badge back to Ron. “Ron’s prefect, not me-” 

“Ron?” Hermione gaped. “Are you-” She glanced at Ron, then back at Harry. “Are you sure that it’s Ron?” 

“It’s my name on the letter.” Ron started to say and Hermione’s face turned red. 

Cora turned to George and said quietly. “Can you come with me for a moment?” 

George nodded and Cora pulled him out of the drawing room to the stairs going up to the fifth floor to her room. They can hear Mrs. Weasley’s shouts of joy up to the highest floor of the house. It seems that she really didn’t expect Ron to get Prefect. 

Cora and George went inside her room and as soon as the door closed, she thrusted the letter from the Ministry in George’s hand and shuffled to her bed. 

George gave her a questioning look and sat beside her. “Errr-” 

“Can you please open it?” Cora breathed out. 

“What? Your letter? You want me to open the letter from the Ministry?” George confirmed and she nodded. “But this has your O.W.L. result.” 

“I know! It’s why I can’t open it!” She gave him a pleading look. “Can you just read the results for me?” 

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I have been waiting for the results all summer because it usually arrives in July. I guess the Ministry took their time this year because of everything that's been going on. And it just made me so…” Cora sighed. “Please just open it.” 

“Alright.” George was worried about her. He had never seen Cora this nervous before. He opened the envelope. “Well, Cordelia Adele Charlton, here are your results: Astronomy, Outstanding, Care of Magical Creatures, Outstanding, Charms, Outstanding, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Out- wait a minute.” 

“What?!” Cora squeaked. “What is it?” 

“Cora. This is…” He chuckled and looked at her in awe. 

“What?!” 

“Cora, love, you have eight Outstandings!” George beamed at her. He knew how important the exams are to Cora. 

“Eight?!” She exclaimed. “I have nine subjects- what about- Oh.” 

She only took eight O.W.L.s last June, because she sat for the Transfiguration exam in George’s year and she got an Outstanding in that too. 

“Does that mean-” She paused then turned to George. “I got Outstanding in all my exams?” 

“Yeah!” George nodded enthusiastically. “You are brilliant, you are the best- WHOAH!” 

Cora jumped towards George and he had to catch her so that she won’t fall on the floor. This resulted in him sitting on her bed as she straddled him. “I got all Outstandings!” She shrieked in glee then hugged him tight, latching onto him like a monkey on a tree.

“All of them! Outstandings! I mean I know I’m extremely intelligent and one of Hogwarts' best, but getting Outstanding in all subjects?!” She grinned at him and he smiled back tenderly. 

George felt something warm in his chest. He never thought that seeing someone happy would make him this satisfied. It was as if everything is alright as long as Cora is happy. He would give anything so that she could keep that beautiful smile on her face. 

“What N.E.W.T. classes are you planning to take?” George asked, stroking her back. 

“Hmm-” She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxed by his touch. “I told McGonagall I’m taking everything except for Astronomy.” 

“Everything?” He stopped caressing her back and she grunted in annoyance. “But, don’t you only need five to get into a good Healer Academy?” 

“Yeah.” She sighed when he started soothing her back again. “But I want to continue my Education in History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies too. I think that they are formative subjects that will determine how we view our community.” 

“How about you?” She asked with eyes still closed. “Planning to do anything special for your last year?” 

“Fred and I just want to continue improving our products and widen our customer base.” He replied. “We also have to arrange all the business permits and such and find a good spot in Diagon Alley.”

“Diagon Alley?” She said. “I can help you with that. The Charltons are the landlords of the place, I can find you the most optimal location with the cheapest rent. I also know my way around business permits-” 

“You would do that?” George asked with a tone of surprise.

“For you?” Cora removed her head from his shoulder and gave him a chaste but sweet kiss. “Of course I would.”

…..

The clanging of utensils against each other was the only noise heard in the Charltonham dining hall. It was the last day of August and as per the agreement between the Blacks and the Charltons, Cora was requested at Charltonham for dinner. 

She hasn’t gone back to Charltonham since she left last September, and she must admit, she really missed the place. And not just the place, she also missed everyone living in the estate.

Paul was a bit teary-eyed when he saw the Young Miss again. Madam Charlton was right, Charltonham is very dull without Cordelia there. 

Kelpy ran to Cora sobbing when she alighted the car this afternoon. Master and Mistress didn’t tell her anything about the Young Miss’ whereabouts so Kelpy thought that it was her fault that the Young Miss hadn't come back from Hogwarts for the summer. She spent so many sleepless nights thinking about what she could have done wrong that could have driven the Young Miss away. 

Cora noticed that Tilly became more pleasant towards her as well. 

“Are you done with your food, Cordelia?” Emilia asked. 

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. 

David and Emilia shared a look. She has only been living with the Blacks for a month and she’s already acting a bit like Sirius. 

“Cora, we wanted to talk to you about something before you go.” David said. The tension in the room became thicker, even her Granny turned serious. “As you know, the Minister is aware of your friendship with Harry Potter and our family's close ties with Dumbledore. Also, a few weeks ago, your Granny gave a very lengthy interview in Witch Weekly, expressing support for Potter.” 

Cora nodded. She was very proud of her Granny for doing that. After all, Pippa Charlton is one of the most influential women in the Society and she is a member of the Wizengamot. 

“The Minister asked me a few days ago what my opinion of Potter is and I told him that it was the same with my mother’s.” David continued and sighed. “He did not seem very pleased by that. I was asked to step down from my position as the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation-” 

“What?!” Cora exclaimed. 

“-effective September first.” He finished. “The board of St. Mungo’s Hospital did not appreciate our family’s stance as well-” 

“No, they didn’t.” Cora said icily before turning to Emilia. “Mother?” 

Emilia shook her head and David said. “Your mother was also asked to step down from her post as the hospital’s Controller and Head Potioneer.” 

“They can’t do this to us!” Cora said. “Grandfather has built his empire of connections and-”

“Your Grandfather is being investigated for Graft and Corruption.” David responded. “It was Cornelius Fudge himself who filed the case-”

“Grandfather’s already dead. And won’t Fudge be implicated? I mean, he was Grandfather’s Undersecretary-” 

“He said that he only found out when the Ministry conducted an audit this summer.” Pippa answered, rolling her eyes. “Since your grandfather is already dead, the possible punishments for him are: being stripped of his Order of Merlin, First Class, his name carved in Azkaban’s wall, and all our properties being seized by the Ministry." She sighed. "You should also know that while the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is conducting an investigation, we were forced to give up Diagon Alley-” 

“Diagon Alley has been in our family for centuries. Long before Grandfather became Minister.” Cora protested and they just gave her a forlorn look. “Who is in charge of Diagon Alley now?” 

“The Malfoys.” It was Emilia who answered this time. “Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and The Post Office are temporarily under the custodianship of the Malfoys.” 

“What about you, Granny?” Cora asked after a few minutes of silence at the table. “Your Wizengamot seat?” 

“It's still mine. They can only take that seat from my cold, dead, body.” Pippa answered sharply. “And since Gringotts is goblin-run and is not under Ministry jurisdiction, we still have access to our vaults.” 

“They didn't take everything away from us. But Fudge wanted to take away our family’s name. Our credibility.” Cora said quietly. 

They were silent again.

“They are doing to us what your Grandfather did to the Blacks: left with nothing but the ruins of a once great family.” David said. “Cora, those people in power have been successful in removing me and your mother in our positions, even if we have loyally served them for years, despite our connections, regardless of the gold that our family has donated for the Ministry for centuries. If they can do it to us, who have been their colleagues and friends for decades, I am sure that they will have no problem targeting a sixteen-year-old.” 

“You think they will come after me?” Cora asked her Papa. 

“Potter is younger than you and look at what they are putting him through.” David shook his head. “Just be careful this year, Cora. You are turning seventeen on December and the Ministry is aware of how brilliant you are. They know that Dumbledore thinks highly of you and that you are McGonagall’s protégé. The people who want our family to be gone won’t see you as just a girl wanting to finish her last two years in school, they will see you as a threat.” 


	24. Petty in Pink

There was a commotion in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in the morning of September First. 

The day started with a peaceful wake up alarm. George did not stay in Cora's room the night before. He wanted to make sure that they did not leave anything behind, so he helped Fred in packing their things. Cora had a nice breakfast with Sirius, Juliet, Remus, and Pippa (who went with her from Charltonham to Grimmauld Place last night and stayed to give Juliet a strand of her hair for the Polyjuice Potion). 

Mad-Eye Moody (Cora was still a bit wary of him) and Tonks got there just as she was finishing her breakfast. She chatted with her cousin for a bit before going back up to her room to check on her trunk and Cupid. 

Kreacher, _bless him_ , brought Cora’s trunk to the foyer from her room. Although he is often grumpy, he was quite nice to her this summer, plus he doesn’t go around blabbing about her and George. 

She was marching down the stairs with Cupid in his cage when she heard a loud crash and Ginny screaming. Cora sprinted down only to see the youngest Weasley with what looked like a shiner. She was being healed by Lenie Townsend, who waved at Cora when she noticed her in the staircase. 

“-BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH-”

“We didn’t think it would hit her!” Fred reasoned. He and George were in front of a very angry Mrs. Weasley. 

“WHAT REASON- WHAT INCREDIBLY GENIUS REASON, DO YOU TWO HAVE TO NOT CARRY YOUR TRUNKS DOWN LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE-” 

“Well, we are wizards.” George said. “We are just using our magic to save time, so we could do more important-” 

He stopped at Mrs. Weasley’s glare. “YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-” 

Cora slinked back to the dining hall where there were already two of her Granny. “Which one is Mum?” 

“Here, Darling.” One Pippa Charlton raised her hand. 

“Well-” Cora turned to the other Pippa Charlton. “I’ll see you in Christmas. Hopefully.” 

Pippa nodded and hugged her granddaughter. “You stay strong, okay?” 

Cora gave her a strained smile. Granny has been telling her since last night that she has a bad feeling about Hogwarts this year. 

“I thought you aren’t allowed?” Cora asked the big black dog, the Animagus form of her Dad. 

“You really think that would stop him?” Remus asked. He is coming to King’s Cross with them then leave for Norway immediately after. Dumbledore asked him to start looking for allies in werewolves and his first assignment are the packs in Scandinavia. He opened his arms and she went in for a hug.

“I’m going to miss you, Remus. Take care of yourself.” 

“Be good this year, Delia.” Remus said when they broke apart. “Any sign of trouble and I’ll be one owl away.” She nodded and went back to the hallway. 

“WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!” Mrs. Weasley called for the trio of troublemakers who were still upstairs. 

“-FILTHY HALF-BLOODS! TAINTING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-” 

“Hi.” Cora whispered at George. 

“Morning.” George’s mood seemed to improve when he saw her. 

There was an angry bark beside her and she rolled her eyes at her Dad’s antics. _Is he seriously expecting them not to talk?_

“Hey, guys.” She greeted Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were marching down the stairs. “All set?” They nodded. 

“Harry, you come with me and Tonks.” Mrs. Weasley said. “Leave your trunk and your owl. Alastor is going to deal with the luggage- For goodness sake, Sirius! Dumbledore said no-” 

“MUDBLOODS! SCUMS! CREATURES OF DIRT-” 

“I’ll see you on the Holidays, Grandmother.” Cora said, pulling the curtain to cover Walburga’s portrait. “Don’t forget your gift for me.” 

“Cora?” Juliet, who was under the guise of Pippa, was already carting her trunk. She is accompanying Cora to the Platform. 

The plan was for everyone to arrive separately. Harry is with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks (who was disguised as an elderly woman), and Cora’s Dad. George, Fred, and Ginny will be escorted by Remus and Bill. Ron and Hermione are with Mr. Weasley and Lenie. Moody and Sturgis Podmore (who still hasn’t arrived) will be taking the other’s trunks. 

Cora and Juliet arrived at the Platform with fifteen minutes to spare. They had to keep their distance with the group since seeing them with the Weasleys would raise suspicion. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the adults with them are already there, but the others are still on their way. Moody was there too, with a cart full of trunks and pets. 

Cora noticed that many students were looking at her curiously. She glared at them. 

Of course everyone knew about the Charlton family’s fall from grace. The sacking of David and Emilia were all over the papers. Frankly, she thinks that anyone who believes that this has lasting effects on their family are idiots. 

The Charlton family has been here for almost as long as Hogwarts. A deluded Minister for Magic will not cause their downfall. She would never allow it. 

George, Fred, Ginny, Remus, and Bill finally got to the Platform. She saw Remus talking to a grumbling Moody before shaking everyone’s hand. 

Cora knew that she wouldn’t be able to give him a proper goodbye in public. Remus is still popular with his former students and of course, they do not know that he is Cora’s godfather. So, the two just settled for a curt nod. 

Harry was walking towards her with Sirius in tow. “Hey, Cora!” 

“Hi, Harry.” Cora grinned. “How was your summer?” They had to keep up appearances. 

“Very interesting.” Harry replied. “By the way, you know Snuffles.” He gestured at the big black dog who barked at her happily. “Madam Charlton.” 

“Take care of yourself, Harry.” Juliet was a bit teary-eyed. She said goodbye to Harry last night since she knew that she had to act like her Mother today, but she still wanted to give him a proper hug. She sees Harry as her youngest child, and it was a bit devastating to not be able to properly send her son off. 

Cora, on the other hand, kneeled in front of Sirius. “Don’t worry too much about me.” She told him quietly. “I’m stronger than I look like, I got my courage from you.” She hugged the dog and he placed his head on her shoulder. 

She stood up and turned to Juliet. “I’m going to miss you, Baby.” The older woman said. “Be careful in school, alright? I love you.” 

“Always am.” Cora gave her a hug. “I’ll look after him.” She whispered to Juliet. “I love you too, Mummy.” 

They broke apart and Cora gave them a smile before dragging her trunk towards the attendant, with Harry following her. She suddenly stopped and turned around. 

“Oh, and I’m expecting a feast for my birthday.” She grinned at them. “See you in December!”

…..

“Come on-” Cora gestured at Ron and Hermione. “Prefects' meeting.” 

They said goodbye to Harry before trudging towards the front of the train. 

“Cora!” Kenny welcomed her with a hug when the three entered the prefects’ compartment. “Are you okay? You seemed fine in the letters, then I saw what’s been happening on the papers-” 

“The Prophet’s a pile of rubbish now, anyway.” Cora scoffed, sitting between Kenny and Ron. 

When she looked at the opposite seat, her gray eyes met blue ones. She gave Leo Avery a weak smile before observing the other students around her. All her classmates save for Godfrey Midhurst, the other Ravenclaw prefect, were already there. Jeremy Grey and Irene Baker, the seventh year Gryffindor prefects were also in the carriage. She pursed her lip when she felt a small pang on her chest after realising that a friendly face is missing. _He_ was usually the first one (other than Kenny) to greet her during Prefect meetings. 

She recognised some of the new faces as Harry’s classmates: Padma Patil (Ron’s Yule Ball date), Stuart Macmillan’s son, the Abbott girl, she has no idea who the Ravenclaw boy is. The Slytherin fifth years are not yet there, she wondered who- 

“Well, well.” Someone drawled as the compartment door opened and the two fifth year Slytherins walked in. “The Mudblood, the Blood-traitor, and the Disgraced.” Draco Malfoy smirked. “I must say, I am surprised. I always thought the Delusional Liar would be the new Gryffindor Prefect-” 

“I see Daddy bought you a new toy.” Cora said, raising her brow at his Prefect’s Badge. 

“That’s because unlike others, we actually can afford to buy new things.” Malfoy snickered. “Didn’t you have to move in with the dirt poor blood-traitors to make ends meet-” 

_Wait- Is he just being a prat right now or is he serious? Does he know about the Order arrangements? Do the Death Eaters know? Does You-Know-Who know about Grimmauld Place?_

“...especially now that we own Diagon Alley and all other-” 

“Yeah.” Cora shook her head, mocking sadness. “But I understand why Lucius swiped Diagon Alley away from the Charltons. I know the Malfoys need the extra gold, with all of the-” she smirked, “-extra mouths you’re feeding.” 

“You know nothing.” Malfoy hissed, stepping closer towards her, his eyes darkening. “You have no idea how-” 

“Draco, that’s enough.” Leo said in a firm voice. 

“It’s enough when I say that it’s enough, Avery.” Malfoy turned to glare at him. “Need I remind you-” 

“Not. here.” Leo motioned at the students in the room, who were all watching the exchange. 

Malfoy stomped and sat beside Adrian Pucey, with Pansy Parkinson following after him. 

The compartment door opened again and the Head Girl and Head Boy walked in, Amina Qureshi and Gerard Willerby, both from Ravenclaw. Godfrey Midhurst arrived a few moments after them, apologising for his tardiness. 

The discussion was almost the same as last years’. Everyone had to introduce themselves, the Head Girl explained the responsibilities and limitations of what they are allowed to do, password guidelines for Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects were relayed, the use of the prefects' bathroom was discussed, and the patrol schedules were given. 

Cora glanced at her piece of parchment and saw that her patrol partners are Adrian Pucey, Godfrey Midhurst, and Ernie Macmillan. It could have been beneficial if she was assigned with Malfoy, maybe he’ll open that big mouth of his again and spill something about what’s been happening in their Manor, where You-Know-Who is staying and the Death Eaters are gathering. 

The meeting was dismissed after about an hour. Ron and Hermione left to search for Harry and Kenny dragged Cora towards the compartment that Megumi saved for them. 

Cora was surprised when she saw Chris and Geoff with Megumi. “I thought Porchey would be here.” She plopped down beside Geoff. 

Kenny was signalling something from the seat opposite her and Chris, who was sitting between Megumi and Kenny, had a scowl on his face upon hearing the name. 

“We got into an argument.” Megumi sighed. 

“About what?” Cora asked, which made Kenny sigh and roll his eyes. 

“You know his parents are very loyal to Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry, right?” Megumi said. “He’s been saying… stuff- about Harry and you-” She shook her head. “Let's just not talk about it.”

“Oh.” Cora said flatly. 

“Good summer?” Geoff addressed everyone after the awkward minute of complete silence. 

Megumi shrugged and sighed, looking outside. 

“Let’s see… I had to attend a couple of those god-awful galas and charity polo events- not that charity events are awful, but the people there are just so… pretentious.” Kenny shook his head. “Went camping with the other aristocratic brats and was almost left at the forest- then, did all of our summer work.” 

“I spent the whole summer in New York with my cousin Peter.” Geoff said. “Mum was freaking out when I got back because O.W.L. results still haven't arrived. She thought I failed everything. How did you all fare, anyway?” 

“Well, I got all nine.” Kenny answered. “Exceeds Expectations for most subjects, except for Arithmancy where I got an ‘A’ and Potions where I got an ‘O’-” 

“Nice!” Chris high-fived him. 

“-so acceptance to the Auror program is still in play, thank Merlin.” Kenny said. 

“I only failed Astronomy and Divination.” Geoff said. “But I won’t be able to take Potions since I only got Acceptable.”

“I got eight.” Chris told them. “Only failed Divination. Guess we’re not fit to be fortune tellers. Megumi?” 

“Four Outstandings, Four Exceeds Expectations and an Acceptable in Potions.” Megumi replied and the boys’ jaws dropped. “At least I’m not going to see Snape’s grimy hair from now on-” 

“Four Outstandings?!” Kenny exclaimed. 

“I really like those subjects, okay?” Megumi said. “Besides, most of them are the subjects that no one cares about. Cora, did you get ‘Outstandings’ in all eight?” 

“Yeah.” Cora gave her a surprised look. “How did you know?” 

“I guessed.” Megumi shrugged. 

“Outstandings for all nine.” Chris whistled. “Cora Charlton, how will you ever choose the subjects to take-” 

“I’m only dropping Astronomy-” 

“WHAT?!” Geoff frowned. “You’re taking eight subjects?” 

Cora nodded.

“You’re not human.” Geoff commented just as one of the trolley ladies appeared with a lunch feast, compliments of Madam Pippa Charlton. 

The afternoon passed by with them swapping stories about their summer. Cora avoided the topic by telling them what she is looking forward to in sixth year and her excitement of the upcoming Inter-house Quidditch Competition. “Did you get Captain?” Geoff asked animatedly. 

“Angelina did.” Cora answered. “She’s the best Chaser in the team-” 

“But you’re the best strategist.” He countered. 

“I am.” Cora affirmed. “Not to worry though, I am still part of the team. I’m sure McGonagall has her reasons.” 

By four o’clock, Cora was already in her school robes and patrolling the train corridors. Her partner was Godfrey Midhurst and they decided to check the train sections separately. He was going from the middle to the front and she was going from the middle to the back. Cora was almost at the end of the train, near the changing rooms, when she spotted a mop of flaming red hair. 

George was arguing with Graham Montague and it seems that things are about to get ugly. 

“WEASLEY!” She barked. “Follow me! You-” Cora narrowed her eyes at Montague. “Get lost!” 

“You can’t tell me what to do-” 

“Do you want me to suspend your Quidditch Captain privileges?” She sneered. 

“You can’t do that!” Montague protested. “You have no right-” 

“Yeah?” Cora moved closer toward him and he stepped backwards slightly. “Try me. SCRAM!” 

Montague left for the other direction, grumbling. 

George was smirking at her. “That was so hot-” 

“Come with me.” She glared at him. “NOW!” 

They were both silent as Cora led them towards the end of the train. She was outside the last changing room when she motioned for George to get inside. It seems that Cora was in a bad mood because she was scowling a bit. He didn’t want to antagonise her, so he just went in. 

Cora closed the door and took out her wand, muttering a charm at the door quietly. Her back was still facing his. 

“Err~ Cora?” 

George grunted when he was pushed gently against the wall and her lips attacked his. 

She kissed him slowly but fervently. Savouring every stroke of their lips against each other. Cora had both of her hands on the back of his head, grabbing his hair, while his hands were roaming at the sides of her waist and her back. 

She broke their kiss and smiled at him brightly. “I just wanted to say ‘Hi’.” 

Cora yelped and grabbed George’s shoulder when she felt herself being carried and pushed against the wall. George wrapped her thighs around his waist and gave her a hard, overpowering kiss. 

“Hello.” He beamed at her after moving away just so slightly that their noses are still touching. “How are you?” 

“Good.” She replied. 

“Did anyone bother you?” He asked. 

“No.” Cora gave him an amused look. “Why the sudden question- _Oh_.” Her smile fell. He was asking about the whispers and stares of the other students. “I’m fine.” 

“Because Montague was saying-” 

“Is that why you were arguing with him?” Cora sighed.

 _Great, now he’s getting caught up in her family drama._ He has more important things to think about than that, like the joke shop and his final year in school and Percy. “Because of me?” 

“I can’t just let him say horrible things about you or your family.” George said. 

“Don’t-” She sighed again and shook her head. “I’ll handle it, George. Can’t we just go back to what we were doing earlier?” 

“Cora, you don’t expect me to just stand there and not defend you-” 

“Yes, I do.” Cora said with finality. “Just- just don’t get involved.” 

She thought she saw something flash in his eyes for a second, but it quickly left and he was smiling again. She could sense that something wasn’t right, but her train of thought was quickly broken when he brushed his lips against hers. It was agonizingly chaste at first. It was as if he was testing the waters, unsure if she would respond to him or not. 

Cora lost her patience and deepened the kiss. George answered with a groan and he pushed her further against the compartment wall, leaving no space between their bodies. 

His right hand started to caress her thigh and his left hand grabbed her hair. He tugged on her soft, brown waves lightly exposing her neck to him. His lips left hers and made its way to her jaw and neck: kissing, licking and sucking every part of her that his lips passed. 

He sucked on her pulse point roughly and she moaned loudly. Her heart started beating faster as she rocked herself against him wantonly. She probably looked like an animal in heat, rubbing herself against George and whimpering, but she didn’t care. The feel of his body against hers and the soft movement of the train just feels _so good_. Besides, she locked the door and placed a silencing charm on it anyway. 

She can already feel the tent in his trousers and her wetness seeping through her pants. She rubbed against him harder and George broke away from the kiss. 

“We’ve got to stop-” 

“What?! Why?” She whined. 

“You have to report to the Head Boy and Head Girl, and I have to get back to my compartment.” George whispered. He moved so that their lips are nowhere near touching. 

“No.” She said stubbornly, wrapping her thighs tighter on his middle. His hips thrusted forward involuntarily which made her moan again. 

He took deep breaths before saying in a firm tone. “That’s enough, Cora.” 

She didn’t complain anymore when he moved her legs down, nor when he took out his wand to fix her robes and hair. He was about to open the compartment door when she stopped him and took out her wand.

“Homenum revelio.” She said softly and felt nothing. 

Cora nodded at George and he opened the door. “You go ahead. I’m changing to my robes.” 

“But you don’t have-” 

“In my pocket.” George beamed. “Shrinking spell.” 

“Right.” Cora nodded. “I’ll see you at the feast?” She was about to step out when George stopped her. 

“Can you really suspend Montague from being Quidditch Captain?” George asked. 

“Of course not. But he believed it didn’t he? Makes you think what other lies people accepted just because it was said in such a brute way.” 

…..

“Who’s that?” Hermione asked. 

Cora had just arrived at the Gryffindor table. She shared a carriage with her sixth year friends and didn’t see George, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys in Hogsmeade station. Who she did see was Porchey, he stared at her warily while they were standing in line for the carriages. 

“Must be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher.” Cora replied, sitting in front of Hermione, between Kenny and George. “I wonder who-” She glanced at the staff table only to be greeted by an ugly lump of pink. “You have got to be kidding me!” 

“What?” Harry asked, following her eyes. “Hey, that woman was at my hearing-” 

“That’s Dolores Umbridge.” Cora informed them. “She’s the Senior Undersecretary of Fudge-”

“The woman who loves pink?” George asked. 

“How did you-” Cora started to ask then shook her head. Mr. Weasley probably talked about Umbridge to his kids before. “Never mind.” 

“She works for Fudge?” Hermione said. “What on earth is she doing here, then?” 

She seemed to think for a bit before glancing at the staff table, then back to Cora who was already looking concerned. “No… no, surely not-” Cora nodded at her slowly and she gasped. 

“Do you understand any of this?” George asked Ron, who just shrugged. 

The conversations stopped when the first years entered the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall. They stood in front of the stool where the centuries old sorting hat was placed. It opened its mouth and sang. 

The hat's song was about what happened between the four founders. That they were once good friends who had one goal: to teach. However, they had different opinions about who should be accepted at the school. There were constant fights and duels, but it all ended when Slytherin left.

It said that it was created to sort the students to their proper houses. However, it is still uncertain if what it’s doing is proper. The hat fears that the division among the houses has sowed animosity among the students, and that this might, someday, result to terrible things. 

Then, came the warning about enemies outside of the school and a call to set aside our differences and work together to survive. 

“Well, that was… encouraging.” Fred said from George’s other side when the hat finished its song. 

The students started to clap but it was drowned out by mutters and whispers. Cora glanced at the staff table again and saw that someone was observing their group. She stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the woman in pink. 

“Cora, you okay?” George asked her quietly. 

“Yeah-” She turned to him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Cora looked in front again and saw that Umbridge was observing the exchange between the two of them. “Actually, George. Do me a favour, won’t you?” 

“What is it?” 

“Please stay away from that horrid woman.” 

“Lady in Pink?” George chuckled. “She sort of looks like a toad. I don’t think she can be worse than Snape-” 

“She is.” Cora said. 

“Cora, did she ever do something to you?” George asked, now turning serious. 

“No.” She answered. “But Umbridge is a two-faced monster. I spent countless afternoons in the Ministry when I was younger. She was sickeningly sweet to me because of who my grandparents and parents are- but there were hundreds of times where I saw her tormenting her subordinates. I told Granny, but she says she can’t do anything because Fudge likes having Umbridge around. Apparently, she’s loyal to him.” 

“I should have known then that the Minister is a bit thick.” Cora snorted. “A person who spent that much time with Umbridge should have known that she hasn’t got an ounce of loyalty to anyone but herself-” 

Her statement was cut-off by McGonagall reading the name of the student to be first sorted. The first boy was sorted to Gryffindor and Cora gave him an encouraging smile (which he returned) when he passed by her to the middle of the Gryffindor table. Once the sorting was finally done, Dumbledore welcomed them briefly before announcing that they could eat. 

“Excellent!” Ron started to pile his plate with chops. 

“The creepy lady sitting beside Snape is not eating.” Geoff commented. 

Cora saw that Umbridge was, in fact, not eating. She continued observing the students, like a predator watching its prey, or in their case, preys. She went back to eating her meat pie, corn, and roast beef when she heard a part of Sir Nicholas and Ron’s conversation.

“... de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins-” 

“What blood?” Ron asked, still chewing a chicken leg. “Surely you haven’t still got-”

“It’s a figure of speech!” An affronted Sir Nicholas said. He gave a speech about how students are making fun of him then floated with a huff towards the Creevey brothers. 

“Well done, Ron.” Hermione glared at him. 

“What? Am I not allowed to ask a simple question-” 

“I can’t believe Ron’s still standing and he made it to fifth year.” Kenny frowned a bit at the younger boy. 

“You and I both, Markham.” George, who was already on his sixth slice of ham, shook his head at his little brother. 

Dumbledore stood up, making his way to the podium for his annual start-of-year feast speech. 

“Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices.” Dumbledore started. “First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students should know by now too.” 

“Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch’s office door.” 

“We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons.” Cora briefly wondered how Hagrid and Madame Maxime are. They are on an Order assignment to ask for help from the giant tribes in Minsk. “We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.”

The students gave a halfhearted applause. Most of them are tired from the whole day journey from London and are looking forward to the two-day rest before classes start on Monday, others are sleepy because of how much food they ate during the feast.

“Try-outs for the house Quidditch Teams will take place on the-” 

_“Hem, hem.”_ Umbridge stood up from her seat and walked around the table to stand in front of the Headmaster’s podium. 

No new teacher has interrupted Dumbledore before. Professors Sprout and Flitwick weren’t able to mask their surprise, McGonagall was definitely not pleased. 

“Thank you, Headmaster-” Umbridge said in that high-pitched voice of hers that made Cora want to gag. “For the kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.” 

“That’s likely.” George and Fred both said. 

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance.” She continued. “Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school... progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged-”

“Isn’t that one of the purposes of education, though?” Kenny asked quietly. “To find ways to improve our lives-” 

“Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” She giggled before walking back to her seat. 

Dumbledore clapped and the staff followed his example. 

“Look, McGonagall’s livid.” Chris (who was sitting beside Ron) gestured at their Head of House, whose vigilant eyes made her look like a hawk. 

“It’s certainly illuminating, wasn’t it?” Cora asked Hermione. 

“Don’t tell me you enjoyed that.” Ron remarked. “That was one of the most boring speeches I have ever heard- and I grew up with Percy!” 

“She said illuminating, not enjoyable.” Hermione pointed out to Ron. “It did explain a lot.” 

“Did it?” Harry said. “Sounded like a load of waffle to me.” 

“There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle.” Hermione and Cora shared another look. “‘Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged’? ‘Prune practices that ought to be prohibited’?” 

“Well, what does that mean?” Ron asked with a scowl. 

“I’ll tell you what it means.” Hermione said gloomily. “It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.” She said as they heard clattering and banging around them.

Dumbledore had just dismissed everyone and wished the students a good night's sleep. Cora does hope that she gets a good rest this weekend, she's going to need all her strength to get through sixth year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I'm back! So much went on in the past couple of days that I wasn't able to update for two weeks, but I'm hoping to write new chapters faster in the next two weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for the days of no updates. 😇
> 
> The gang is back at Hogwarts! And now the fun begins! 🤓😉


	25. Gossips and Rumours

The first day back was a Saturday, so most of the students had slept in. Some, like Cora and Hermione, planned to use the day to do something productive. They spent the morning cooking up plans for S.P.E.W. in the library. Hermione wanted to make the organisation larger, to reach a bigger audience in the student body. However, the events of last year made it impossible for them to focus on anything other than helping Harry survive the Triwizard Tournament. 

“Oh no.” Cora said, after reading the letter from her grandmother. Juno, the Charlton family’s youngest eagle owl, observed the girl’s worried face. “Sturgis Podmore was arrested.” 

“Sturgis Podmore?” Hermione said, lowering her voice. “Isn’t he a member of the Order?” 

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “He was found trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. He’s sentenced to six months in Azkaban.” 

Hermione gasped. “Do you think he’s there because of Order business?” 

“Probably. “ Cora whispered. “Dumbledore often talks to him alone after meetings. I’m guessing it’s about this.” 

“What exactly is in the Department of Mysteries, Cora?” 

“I have no idea.” Cora said. “It is not a place easily accessed by anyone. Most of their operations are carried in utmost secrecy that the people working there are called ‘Unspeakables’. They can’t tell anyone about anything that they are doing.” 

She remembered the pamphlet that McGonagall gave her last year, the recruitment for Unspeakable training. McGonagall thought that she would be a good fit because of her abilities, but Cora disagrees. She likes being alone, but she also likes being revered and admired. She also believes that knowledge should be passed on to others which goes against the basic rules of secrecy of the Unspeakables. 

“Their department is also very independent.” She continued. “Not even the Minister for Magic has the authority with their operations."

“What’s the matter?” Hermione asked when Ron and a sulking Harry sat in front of them at the Gryffindor table for lunch. “You look really angry about something, Harry.”

“Seamus reckons Harry is lying about You-Know-Who.” Ron answered for Harry when he stayed silent. 

“Yes, Lavender thinks so too.” Hermione scowled. 

“Been having a little chat about how I’m a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?” Harry asked sharply, making Cora whip her head towards him with a raised brow. 

“Well, that was rude.” She commented. 

“I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually.” Hermione replied sharply. “And it would be quite nice if you stop jumping at our throats, Harry. If you didn’t notice, we’re on your side.” 

“Sorry.” Harry said quietly. 

Cora went to McGonagall’s office after lunch. The two free days before classes were a blessing to the Heads of Houses, who weren’t given enough time to sort out their sixth years’ schedules because of the delay in the O.W.L. results. 

“I didn’t think I would have this much free time in sixth year.” Cora remarked, scanning her time table.

“You already passed basic education.” McGonagall answered. “Similar to how we were at sixth year Transfiguration, the lessons for your other subjects this year would require a lot of effort and individual practice. Thus, the students are expected to spend their free time wisely.” 

“Certainly, Professor.” Cora beamed and McGonagall gave the younger girl a stern look. 

“I am assuming that you are going to continue playing for the Gryffindor House Team?” McGonagall asked and Cora nodded. 

“Hermione Granger and I hope to carry on with our work with S.P.E.W. as well.” She placed the school organisation form on the Deputy Headmistress’ desk. 

“Very well.” McGonagall replied. “I will be scheduling your Transfiguration lessons with me on Tuesdays after lunch. It would not interfere with your Prefect Patrol on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” 

“One last thing, Cordelia.” McGonagall said as Cora stood up to leave. “You know about Dolores Umbridge’s reputation, right?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Be very careful around her.” McGonagall warned. “Tell Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys, as well.” 

Cora nodded solemnly before leaving her Head of House’s office. When she got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Angelina Johnson was posting something on a board for announcements. 

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Team Keeper Tryouts Sign-up Sheet** _  
_**(Keeper Tryouts to be held this Friday, 8th September at the Quidditch Pitch)** _

“Hello, Cora.” Angelina greeted when she noticed the other girl. “Nice summer?” 

“Yes.” Cora nodded, then gestured at the announcement. “Congratulations on making captain.” 

“Thank you.” The older girl grinned. “You’ll be there in tryouts, yeah? I’ll need your help to do the drills and I want to see how the new Keeper will fit in our team.” 

“Sure.” Cora replied eagerly. One of the things that she has been looking forward to for this year is playing Quidditch again. “I can also help you sort out the drills if you want to.” 

“That would be very helpful.” Angelina said. “We can plan on Wednesday, are you free then?”  
  
“I have rounds at nine o’clock, but I’m free after the last period until that time.” Cora answered. 

“Excellent!” Angelina beamed again. “I’ll see you in the middle courtyard then.” 

“Yeah, See you.” Cora smiled as Angelina waved and left for the dormitory. 

Angelina seemed to be friendlier towards her. They usually agree on the field and stay civil outside the pitch, but Angelina has never been this warm to her. She is guessing that the twins (particularly Fred) might have something to do with it. 

Well, whatever the reason is, Cora was just glad that her Quidditch captain is not listening to those nasty rumours about her. 

…..

Cora thought that Potions would have the least students seeing as Snape would only accept students with Os, but she realised that she didn’t actually factor in the students’ interest on her conjecture. 

“It is said that wandlore was first explored three thousand years ago by Celts…” 

She listened attentively to Binns as he droned on about the History of Wandlore. There were only four other breathing people in the room with her: Elizabeth Mpaka, Marcus Belby, Gladys Prescott, and Jacob. 

Her relationship with her childhood best friends had been strained last year, and it seems that this time, it became almost non-existent. The only indication that Leo and Jacob ever knew her came this morning- a light nod from across the Hall at breakfast. 

The first day of class didn’t get better by afternoon. She had Potions with the nine other students that were able to make it through Snape’s strict requirement. Among the ten students in Potions class were Kenny, Katie, and Leo. 

“They are the limit.” Hermione frowned, taking down a poster in the Common Room bulletin board. Cora, Kenny, and Katie had just passed through the portrait hole after Snape’s torturous class. Katie said goodbye to the two when she spotted Natalie and Anjali near the fireplace. “We will have to talk to them.” She showed Ron an advertisement from George and Fred. They are hiring younger students to test their products on. 

“Why?” Ron asked, a bit shocked. 

“Because we’re prefects.” Hermione said. “It’s up to us to stop these kinds of things! Right, Cora?” 

“Yeah.” Cora sat beside Harry, who was staring at the Black Lake. “You want me to talk to them?” 

“Oh, would you?” Hermione beamed. “I think you’re the only one who can get through to them-” 

“George! Fred!” Cora called and the two sat on the couch with the fifth and sixth years. “We can’t let you experiment on younger students, you know that.” 

“They’re safe.” Fred retorted.

“Yeah, we don’t give it to them unless we test it on ourselves.” George added. 

“Then why is there a disclaimer here that says 'the work to be undertaken is at applicant’s own risk’?” She raised her brows at them as Hermione pointed it out in the poster. 

“That’s just in case something happens.” Fred dismissed. “There were no side effects-” 

“Yet.” Hermione glared at him. “There are no side effects yet. What if it shows itself later on? You might be endangering the younger students’ lives!”

“We’re not, Hermione.” George sighed. “I told you earlier, we use it on us-” 

“How about you test it on me first?” Cora asked. 

“What?” George said disbelievingly. 

“If there are really no side effects, then I will be fine.” She shrugged. 

“Cora, what if-” 

“Then you shouldn’t be testing it on younger students in the first place.” Cora said, making George frown deeper. “It’ll solve everything. We wouldn’t worry about the first and second years, you wouldn’t worry about the payment-” 

“Wait- what?” Fred asked. 

“I’ll do it for free.” Cora smirked. 

“Cora!” 

“Excellent!” 

George and Fred said at the same time. 

“I know that we said that there won’t be lasting after effects, but there might be short term reactions.” George said. “We make sure that the children don’t have them, but Fred and I sometimes experience nausea and-”

“Well, then I suggest you work harder to make your product perfect, Weasley.” Cora pecked him in the lips, much to everyone’s surprise. “I’ll see you all at dinner.” She said, climbing up to the girls’ dormitory. 

There was an awkward silence among those who were left. 

“Is there- Are you two back together?” Hermione asked George. Harry was still observing the lake, Kenny was waiting for George’s answer, and Ron’s ears had just turned pink. 

“Err~ no. I have to- erm-” George cleared his throat. “See you guys later.” He left for the boys’ dormitory. 

“What is going on between those two?” Kenny asked Fred. “Are they really seeing each other again?” 

“Don’t ask me.” Fred snorted. “I honestly have no idea.” 

…..

Cora experienced some of the normality that she didn’t know she was craving in the next few days. 

Professor Sprout was such a delightful presence to be with and it made Cora look forward to Tuesday mornings despite the possibility of a venomous tentacula strangling her to death before the term ends. Herbology was her only class on Tuesdays, but she had special lessons with McGonagall, who was now training her in animation spells for bigger objects. 

She had Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts on Wednesdays. Professor Flitwick had outlined the class course of study and Cora saw that just like Transfiguration class last year, sixth year Charms would also be focusing more on non-verbal spells. Defence Against the Dark Arts was not as interesting as she thought it would be. Umbridge just had them copy notes and go back to fundamentals. Toad-face also mostly ignored Cora’s existence. After class, she met Angelina in the Middle Courtyard and they started to design the drills for Friday’s tryouts. 

Transfiguration was probably the hardest class to attend. Cora didn’t want anything to remind her of him, but seeing the table that they shared for the most of last year brought back memories- good memories. Good memories that are painful to remember because they made her think of the future that he should have had. The future that was cruelly taken away from him. 

McGonagall assigned Lee Jordan as her partner for this term. Lee was a nice enough bloke. He is George’s closest friend and Cora felt comfortable being his partner. But even though she gets along well with Lee, she still wished that it was Cedric Diggory who was telling her that it was okay to turn him into a hare. 

Same as History of Magic, Muggle Studies only has a handful of students. Professor Burbage was loads better than Binns, though, and their first lesson for the term was about muggle technology. After just the first period of discussing their electronic equipment, Cora could easily understand why Mr. Weasley is fascinated with plugs. 

The last class of the week was Care of Magical Creatures. Almost everyone from last year’s class was back since both Hagrid and Grubbly-Plank were happy to accept everyone who passed their O.W.L.s. It also meant that she saw both Jacob and Porchey- who were avoiding her for similar reasons. 

“Hey, I heard that you’re not going to attend tryouts.” She said to Harry when he sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron. 

“I’ve got detention with Umbridge.” Harry said moodily. 

“Why? What happened?” Cora asked, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

“Are you ever going to leave me alone?” Harry asked and the spoon in Cora’s hands stopped midway through her mouth.

“Excuse me-” 

“All you ever do is hover and ask and intervene!” Harry spat. “Could you just stop? Stop acting like my mother because you’re not, and stop acting like my sister because you're not!” 

“Fine.” Cora said quietly and placed her spoon down. “Deal with it by yourself, then.” She grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchens. 

Some of the house-elves are wary of Cora ever since they heard that she and Hermione were the ones who petitioned for the Headmaster to give them wages. Professor Dumbledore, of course, agreed to give them five galleons a week (He offered ten, but Cora and Hermione thought that it might shock the elves to take that much) and weekends off. So far, only Dobby agreed to take the raise and the others still think that he is a disgrace to his kind. Even so, the house-elves are still very kind to her and they give her food whenever she passes by. 

She still has four hours until she is needed at the pitch, so she decided to go up the dormitory to take a nap. Cora didn’t want to think about how much of an arse Harry was to her earlier and she also wanted to rest because she knew that the tryouts would be intense.

She climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room, but stopped when she heard someone call her. 

“Cora.” 

“Oh- Hi, George.” She sat beside him on the couch. 

“You okay?” He noticed the small frown in her face when she came in. 

“Yeah-” Cora gave him a forced smile. “Yeah- just tired. First week of class, you know. What are you working on?” 

She glanced at what he was holding, she recognised it as the notebook where he sketches his designs. Fred has the same red notebook, George’s was dark blue. 

“Protective hat.” He replied. “You put it on and it shields you against the most common spells, curses, and jinxes. I’m just thinking of a way to increase the surface it covers.” 

George started to run his finger through his notes. He paused when another finger joined his. Then, he continued gliding on the page with Cora’s finger above his. 

“You want to go upstairs?” George asked. 

“Upstairs? To your room?” Cora whispered, stroking his index finger with the tip of hers. 

“Yeah-” He nodded. “No one’s going to be there until after dinner- and I’ve got- I’ve got the prototype.” 

“For this?” She lightly scraped his finger with her nail. 

“Uh-huh.” George breathed. “I have the prototype.” 

“Let’s go, then.” 

They left the now empty Common Room for the stairs to the seventh year male dormitory. Cora had been in their dormitory before, on his and Fred’s seventeenth birthday. But Fred and their classmates were present that time. 

George marched towards the trunk at the foot of the second bed from the bathroom. Cora remembered that the bed arrangement in the sixth year dorm was also the same, so she assumed that it was his bed. She sat down and immediately felt at home in his four-poster. It seemed softer than her bed, and it smelt nicer too. The woodsy, minty smell of George in the sheets made it all the more inviting. 

“Here.” George faced her. He was wearing a pointed hat. “Try a spell on my head.” 

Cora gave him a skeptical look but he nodded. She shrugged and pointed her wand at his face and an orange light came out of the tip.

Nothing happened to George. 

“Was that it?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She gave him a small nod. “Can I try again?” 

Maybe there was just something wrong with her Melofors jinx. She’s not exactly the best when it comes to dark arts. Her wand sometimes blocks them, however minor the spells are. She pointed her wand at him again when he nodded and a yellow light came out of her wand. 

Still, nothing happened. 

“Did you just use the leek jinx at me?” He asked. 

“One more?” Cora said and he shrugged. “Furnunculus!” She now said, thinking that the spells are not working because she is doing them non-verbally. 

George’s face remained the same and boils didn’t start to break out from his face. 

“Wow! That was amazing.” Cora said and George grinned. “How come no one ever thought of this before?” 

“I had the same question in my head when I was designing the hat.” He answered. “My only problem is that it only protects the head.” George took his notebook and sat beside her. “I tried everything- changed the trajectory of the spell, the wand movement- I even used ‘Protego Duo’, but it still only works for the head.” 

“If you have tried everything and it still doesn’t work, maybe it would be better to think of a different approach?” Cora said. 

“Like what?” 

“Instead of trying to compress the shield in the hat, why not make other products, like cloaks, shoes-” 

“Then, we can sell them as a set for full body protection!” George's eyes seemed to light up at the idea. "Brilliant!" She was grinning at him when he captured her lips for a searing kiss. 

Cora moaned when he grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and roamed his body- from his chest to his broad shoulders to his toned arms. He gently laid her down the bed and slowed the movement of his lips. The slow, sensual kisses making her more excited. 

“Do you mind if I work on the design of the cloak?” He asked in between kisses on her lips, jaw, and neck. 

“Wha- what?” Cora whined. “Now?” 

“Yeah.” He softly sucked on where her neck and shoulders met and she gasped. “I don’t want to lose the idea-” 

“Fine.” She felt light-headed because of how he was playing with her lips and neck: giving her chaste kisses, nipping her harshly, then soothing the bites with sensual licks. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” He gave her another peck before rising up and moving to the other side of his bed. “You can read or do school stuff while I’m working on this but if you want to go-” 

“I think I’ll take a nap here.” She responded. “Your bed is nice and warm and it smells so good.” 

“You’re welcome to crawl in anytime.” He said. Cora didn’t see the way that his face reddened when he said it because her eyes were already closed. He didn’t mean to blurt it out. 

“Great.” Cora moaned and curled up beside him. A few minutes later, her breathing was even and her face was relaxed. 

George conjured a quilt to cover her. He could have placed her under the duvet, but he didn’t want to wake her up. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping form and reached for his notebook, starting to sketch his initial plans for the protection cloak. 

…..

“Where’s your brother?” Angelina asked Fred. She had asked all members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be present, but only Fred and Katie are warming up. 

“He’s there.” Fred pointed at the general direction where Ron is standing, the younger Weasley's pale face getting paler by the minute. 

“Not that one.” Angelina rolled her eyes. “The one already in our team.” 

“Oh.” Fred said, then shrugged. “No idea.” 

“And where the hell is Cora?” She scowled. Her mood had already turned sour when she found out that Harry could not attend because of detention and her two tardy teammates just made it worse. 

“Haven’t seen Cora since Care of Magical Creatures Class this morning-” 

“Sorry! Sorry, we're here.” George had just arrived, panting. Behind him was Cora, who had only finished tying her hair up in a ponytail. 

Katie gaped at her teammates. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about Cora Charlton and George Weasley’s relationship. It was quite scandalous, actually, when people saw them returning to the Gryffindor Tower the morning after the Yule Ball still wearing the previous night’s outfits. 

Rumours about an affair started. Their classmates were especially curious because Cora was engaged to Leo Avery. According to Josh, Avery didn't want to marry Cora in the first place because he was in love with Nerys Orpington. But upon Cora's insistence, Mr. Charlton threatened the Avery's family business, which made Leo agree to what she wants. 

They were the perfect couple, the golden boy and golden girl of their class. However, a week after Rita Skeeter wrote about the Christmas Morning incident, the engagement was called off and Cora and George went public with their relationship. Their classmates and George’s classmates started talking about it more. They had wondered what the Charlton heiress saw in the Weasley boy. It’s not like Leo Avery was hard in the eyes, in fact, he is the best looking bloke in their year. And although the Weasley twins are both handsome (She, Natalie, and Anjali all agree but it is still up for discussion according to Josh), Leo is much more… _refined_. 

Anjali thinks that it’s because of George's sense of humour. Natalie says that Cora is probably bored of all those proper society boys, so she tried seeing someone from a very different background. Katie believes that it’s because George is witty, talented, and attentive. It was also pretty obvious that George was head over heels for Cora. After being in love with someone who didn't love her back, Cora probably wanted someone who she didn't have to chase after.

Cormac, however, thinks that it was not because of looks or traits or boredom or money. He supposes that has more to do with abilities- _specifically in bed_. It became all the more apparent that Cormac was right when Kenneth Towler, a classmate of the twins, talked about the twins’ seventeenth birthday party. He said that Cora and George almost shagged in front of them and that George was missing for a while after 'walking' Cora Charlton back to her 'dormitory'. 

They broke up on the weekend before O.W.L. exams, but people still saw them together several times before school ended. 

However, it seems that they have reconciled during the summer, judging by the way George hovers around Cora and Cora glares at anyone above fourteen who so much as gaze at George. Anjali also swore that she saw Cora kissing George at the Common Room after the first day of class. Then, this. The two of them arrived at the same time with disheveled hairs and crumpled uniforms. 

Katie had always wondered what kind of relationship her two teammates have. It’s not like she can simply ask. Cora might have been her classmate and roommate for the past five years, but they are not that close. 

“Where were you two?” Angelina demanded. “I said fifteen minutes before five, it’s now five minutes past-” 

“Sorry, sorry, Ange- we were just-” 

“I don’t want to hear excuses, George!” Angelina said angrily. “Warm up, we’ll start drills in five minutes.” 

Cora went to the other side of the field to stretch, her battered Nimbus Two Thousand floating beside her. George started to warm up as well, but stopped when he saw Fred’s narrowed stare. 

“What?” George said and Fred just gave him a pointed look. “Stop glaring.” 

“You know I am very supportive about your relationship with Cora." Fred started. "But if this affects your Quidditch performance in anyway... then, as your big brother, I feel that it is my duty to-” 

“We didn’t do anything!” It’s true. They didn’t.

Time just flew by really quickly while he was working on the cloak idea and when he glanced at the clock, it was already quarter to five. He quickly shook Cora awake and changed into his Quidditch robes. It was fortunate that Cora was carrying her training robes in her school bag or it would have taken a lot of time to go back to her dormitory and rummage her trunk. 

“And what’s this rubbish about being the older brother? We're twins.” George snorted. “You’re just trying to be more responsible in Quidditch to impress Angelina-” 

“ALRIGHT, TEAM!” Angelina bellowed. “GATHER ROUND!” 

The four current members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team sprinted towards their Captain. Once they were all there, Angelina explained the drills to the Keeper hopefuls. 

…..

The tryouts ended after almost three hours of gruelling pain for those who were trying out and the current members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

“I really should have practiced more during the summer.” Cora groaned as George applied soothing oil on her shoulders. “How come you’re not squirming in agony?” 

“Trained a lot during the first few weeks of summer.” George chuckled. “I knew Angelina would be a dictator.” 

“Oh, that explains the toned arms, chest, and abs-” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” She gave him a charming smile and kissed the side of his arm. “Please carry on.” 

At the other side of the changing room, Katie watched them carefully. She was sure that they were back together. For goodness sake, George's hands is under Cora's robes! And they are more affectionate with each other now, especially Cora. 

“You certain about that?” Fred asked. 

“Why? Don’t you want him on the team?” Angelina said. “Besides, the decision was unanimous.” 

“Just making sure.” Fred held his hands up in surrender. 

Angelina gestured for the rest of the team to follow her. There were only three Keeper hopefuls left in the field and they all turned to her as soon as the team came out. She cleared her throat and they all straightened their backs. 

“The team’s decision is unanimous. Congratulations on making it to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-” She said in a clear voice. “Ron Weasley!”


	26. Gunpowder

There was a small celebration in the Common Room for Ron after he was declared the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Cora ignored Harry when he arrived and he also acted like she was not there. He was either still angry at her or ashamed for his outburst. 

Cora didn’t care. Harry was a prat- he should be the one to approach her and apologise. 

He didn’t stay for long and Hermione tried to talk to Cora about Harry’s situation, but the older girl wouldn’t hear any of it. Her muscles were sore from running the drills and she was tired from classes and prefect duties. 

It stayed that way for the next week- Cora and Harry avoided each other. It wasn’t exactly a difficult feat. Cora was busy with academics, prefect duties, and extracurriculars. Harry, on the other hand, stayed away from people as much as he could. He just can’t stand the whispers and murmurs whenever he walks in a room, or the courtyard, or the Great Hall. 

She woke up early the next Saturday. It was still curfew hour, but she wanted to send a letter before anyone is awake to see. After silencing Peeves when he started screeching about her being up so early, Cora proceeded to the Owlery. She watched the sun come up with Cupid and Hedwig then performed the animagus spell before doing what she came up to do. 

“Here you go, Cue.” She gave her long-eared owl a treat before tying a letter on his leg. “Bring the letter to Mum in London first. Then, to Granny in Charltonham. You remember where Mum lives, right?” 

The long-eared owl hooted in affirmation. 

“I left some treats with Dad.” Cora scratched the owl’s neck and Cupid nipped her finger. “Have some before you come back, okay?” The owl hooted again. “Out you go.” 

Cora sighed as she watched Cupid fly out to the direction of Hogsmeade. She hoped that the letter doesn’t get intercepted by anyone in the Ministry. She had been careful with the words, but it’s still a bit worrying. 

Sirius and Juliet wanted to go back to their rented cottage in Hogsmeade, but Dumbledore put his foot down. They are to stay as far from Hogwarts as possible. It was probably because he knew about Umbridge’s appointment. They have Tonks and Kingsley to give false information on Sirius’ whereabouts, but it’s still very dangerous to have him near a Ministry Official that high up in Fudge’s circle.

She was coming down the Owlery when she saw the top of a familiar messy jet black hair. Cora saw Harry froze in her periphery, but she ignored him as usual. 

“Cora.” 

She continued descending the stairs until she reached the landing.

“Cora, please-” 

“What?” She glared at Harry. “What do you want?” 

Harry just stared at her, then said awkwardly. “I’m sending a letter-” He looked around and lowered his voice. “-to London.” 

She released a loud exhale. “Come on, then.” She was still glaring at Harry but followed him back to the top. 

Hedwig hooted happily when she saw that Cora was back, thinking that she was going to be given more treats. 

“She’s more excited to see you than me.” Harry commented. 

“It’s because you're an awful grump and I feed her more.” Cora gently patted the top of Hedwig’s head, which the owl welcomed. 

“You’re really good with birds- Hedwig, Cupid, Buckbeak, Fawkes.” He said. “Sometimes, it seems as though you’re one of them.” 

“Maybe I am.” She chuckled. 

Harry gave Hedwig instructions about the letter, then sat beside Cora again. 

“Do you need a new jumper?” Cora asked, noting the length of what he was wearing. The sleeves were way past his hands. 

Harry seemed confused for a bit then realised what she was talking about. “Oh- Oh no- It’s just… cold.” 

“Alright, then.” 

She saw him flinch when he glanced at the direction of the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid’s Hut. 

“I think I’m going mad.” Harry said. “I see… things. Things that other people don’t.” 

“Like what?” 

“Imaginary winged creatures that pull the Hogwarts carriages.” He answered. 

“Oh.” Cora said. “Winged horses with skeletal body?” 

“Yeah. Do you see them too?” He asked hopefully. 

“No.” His face fell at her answer. “They’re called Thestrals. They can only be seen by-” She paused. “Not everyone can see them. But they’re there.” 

“If not everyone can see them, including yourself, then how did you know what they look like?” Harry asked. 

“I’m a Charlton.” Cora responded. “I’m a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and a few Heads of the school. I’m bound to know a few secrets.” 

“So, why exactly are they being kept as secrets? These thestrals?” 

“They’re intelligent and gentle creatures, but many are spooked by their appearance.” She said. “During the mid-18th century, a decree was passed to control their population, to make them- well, extinct.” Harry turned to her in surprise. 

“The Headmistress of Hogwarts then was Adele Charlton, Grandfather’s great-grandmother. When she found out about the decree, she tried to save as much of them as she could by taking them to Hogwarts. She reasoned that the thestrals could help transporting the students by pulling the carriages. The Ministry had always given the Hogwarts autonomy, so they weren’t able to question her motives, but they did ask her to keep it a secret-” 

“For appearances sake.” Harry said distastefully. “They wanted people to believe that they succeeded.” 

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “Over the years the decree was forgotten, but the Ministry still monitors them and classifies them as dangerous creatures.” 

“The ones here in school, though?” 

“Completely harmless.” She answered. “They’re doing what they’re supposed to do and living in peace.” 

They fell into silence again before Harry spoke. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately. I’m just… angry all the time- and I misdirected my anger… on you…” 

Cora looked at him blankly. 

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Harry asked. 

“You were really rude.” Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry.” 

She said nothing for a minute before sighing. “Accepted but not forgotten. I’m still cross, but I’m gonna stop ignoring you.” 

They stared at the Dark Forest for a minute before laughing. The Owlery door opened behind them, and they turned around just as Cho Chang meekly stepped in. 

“Well, I should go.” She patted Harry in the shoulder and nodded at Chang. 

“I’ll come with you, Core-”

“See you at lunch, Harry!” 

…..

The first training of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was that afternoon. Cora and Katie went to the changing room together after a slow morning in the sixth year female dorm. 

“Hi.” Someone whispered in her ear. George had one arm up the side of her head and his head on the other side, caging her in. 

“Hello.” Cora bit her lip and gave him a side-glance. 

“There you are!” Katie exclaimed as two figures entered. 

“Alright there, Ron?” George placed his hand down and stood up straight.

“Yeah.” Ron replied. It was the first time since summer that he spoke to the two of them without his ears turning red.

“Okay, everyone!” Angelina entered from the Captain’s office. “Let’s get to it. Cora and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and there are a few people out there watching, but I want us to ignore them, all right?” 

“Urgh, it’s the Slytherins.” Cora said in disdain, carrying the container with Fred. 

“Avery is now hanging out with that lot?” Harry asked, walking by her side. 

Cora glanced at the stands. “I guess so.” She didn’t notice him there when she first saw them, but now, she can clearly see her childhood best friend. _‘What the hell are you doing with them, Leo?’_

The Slytherins started throwing insults at Ron while the Gryffindor team did some laps. 

“Ignore them.” Harry said. “We’ll see who’s laughing after we play them.” 

The Gryffindors tried not to mind their jeers and shouts as Angelina commandeered the team on what to do. However, Ron, already being nervous because it was his first practice, had a really hard time focusing. In his third attempt to throw the quaffle, he flung it straight at Katie’s face, making her nose bleed. 

Fred gave Katie one of their products to stop her nosebleed and they continued with training. They were practicing with the bludgers and the snitch when Angelina blew the whistle again. 

“What now?” Harry asked grumpily. 

“I think it’s Katie.” She answered and they flew down, following George, Fred, and Angelina. 

Cora sprinted to where her classmate is and took out her wand. The gush of blood from Katie’s nose slowed down after Cora muttered a spell, but it didn’t stop. “Katie needs a potion for a permanent fix. She has to go to the Hospital Wing-” 

“We’ll take her.” Fred volunteered. “She -er- might have swallowed the Blood Blisterpod by mistake-” 

“It wouldn’t make much sense to go on without the beaters and a chaser.” Angelina sighed after George and Fred left with a weak Katie between them. “Come on, let’s go and get changed.” 

The rest of the team silently went back to the changing rooms while the Slytherins continued to taunt them. Cora suggested that they take the other exit to the castle, so they wouldn’t have to see the Slytherins that are no doubt still waiting for them in the stands. They had bullied Ron enough for today. 

“What do you want?” Harry spat at the Slytherin waiting for them by the Castle Entrance. 

“Cee, can I please talk to you?” Leo Avery said. 

“You guys go ahead.” Cora told her teammates. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Harry did not move from his place at first, but Ron dragged him to the direction of the Entrance Hall. 

“Don’t talk about our strategies, okay?” Angelina said lowly to her before turning to Leo. “Avery.” She walked past him to the direction where Harry and Ron went. 

“Hey.” Leo smiled at Cora. “I haven’t seen much of you this summer.” 

“Yeah, imagine my surprise when I saw you with Malfoy’s gang-” 

“It’s complicated, Cee-” 

“What did you want to talk about?” Cora cleared her throat. “Can you make it quick? I have to drop by the Hospital Wing to check on Katie.” 

“They’re going to remove your Granny from the Wizengamot.” Leo said quietly. 

“They’re going to do what?” Cora asked. “Who? How?” 

“I don’t know the complete details and I can’t-” He sighed. “They’re weeding out people from the Wizengamot. People who are least likely to… _comply_. They started with Dumbledore, then your Grandmother, Madam Bones, Doge, Marchbanks, Ogden-” 

“Hang on.” Cora stopped him from rambling. “Who are ‘they’, Leo?” 

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. “I just wanted you to know. I didn’t want Pippa to be ambushed in the next Assembly.” Leo took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Be careful, Cee. They’re watching you.” 

…..

Leo’s warnings stayed in Cora’s mind for the next few days. She was able to send an encrypted letter using a school owl to her Granny, but she was not sure if it reached Pippa on time or if she would be able to decrypt Cora's code. 

She gave a sigh of relief upon reading Thursday’s paper as there was no news about a removal or a resignation from the Wizengamot. Pippa was able to prevent their plans, whoever ‘they’ are.

It was late at night that Saturday and only six people remained in the Gryffindor Common Room. Cora was resting on George’s left side, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She was reading a history book and he was sifting through his dark blue notebook to check if they have enough supplies in the Lair. He has been doing pyrotechnics and the smell of gunpowder is evident on his robes. On the armchair beside them was Fred, working on a design for a boxing telescope. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all huddled near the fire and reading a very long letter. 

“Well-” Harry said after reading the letter. “If you want to- er- what is it? Oh yeah, ‘sever’ ties with me, I swear I won’t get violent.” 

“He is- the world’s- biggest- git.” Ron tore the letter apart and threw it on the flames. 

“Who are they talking about?” Cora asked. 

“Percy.” Fred snorted. “He wrote to Ronniekins, the ickle Prefect.” 

“Er- Harry? Why are you down there?” Ron asked. 

“Because I’ve just seen Sirius’ head by the fire.” Harry said and George immediately removed his arm around Cora. 

“Sirius’ head?” Hermione asked and Cora walked towards the hearth. “Like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn’t do that now, it would be too- Sirius!” 

“I had hoped to catch you before you go to bed.” Sirius beamed. “I was waiting for everyone else to go- checking every hour.” He glared at George, who was now at a respectable distance beside Cora. 

Hermione started to panic. “But Sirius, this is taking an awful risk-” 

“You sound like Molly.” Sirius said. “This was the only way I can answer Harry’s letter without resorting to a code- codes are breakable.” He turned to Cora. “Not yours, Delia. Yours is genius. It took Pippa and Juliet’s combined brains to crack that one-” 

“So, Granny is still a member of the Wizengamot, right?” Cora confirmed. 

“Yeah- By the way, how did you find out about that?” Sirius asked. 

“Someone gave me a tip.” She answered. 

“Who?” 

“Leo Avery.” She saw George flinch from her periphery. 

“Avery? Silas Avery’s son?” Sirius said and she nodded. “You have to stay away from him, Delia. He’s dangerous-” 

“Leo?” Cora frowned. “He’s my friend- he was my best friend.” 

“His Father is in Voldemort’s inner circle-” She winced when Sirius said the name. “Silas and his son have been staying at Malfoy Manor ever since Voldemort returned.” 

Cora froze. _So that’s why Leo has been around Malfoy. That’s why he knew about the plot against her grandmother._

“Anyway, we’d better be quick- your scar.” Sirius said. “I know it can’t be fun when it hurts, but we don’t think it’s anything to worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Harry answered. “Dumbledore said it happens when Voldemort is feeling a powerful emotion. So maybe, he was just- I dunno- angry that night I had detention.” 

“Well, now that he’s back, it’s bound to hurt more often.” 

“You don’t think it has something to do with Umbridge?” 

“I doubt it. I know her by reputation and she’s no Death Eater-” 

“She’s foul enough to be one.” Harry said bitterly and George, Fred, Hermione, and Ron agreed.

“Yes, but the world is not split to good people and Death Eaters.” Sirius reminded them. “She’s a nasty piece of work, though- You should hear Remus talk about her.” 

“Does Lupin know her?” 

“Not personally.” Cora chimed in. “But she was the one who drafted the Anti-Werewolf Legislation that made it difficult for him to find a proper job.” 

“What’s she got against werewolves?” 

“She’s always been prejudiced against part-humans.” Cora said. 

“So, what are Umbridge’s lessons like?” Sirius said. “Is she training you to kill half-breeds?” 

“She’s not letting us use magic at all.” Ron replied. “All we do is read the stupid textbook.” 

It’s what she does to Cora’s class as well. It’s been three weeks and she hasn’t even taught them how to properly deflect curses. 

“Figures. Our information from the Ministry said that Fudge didn’t want you trained for combat.” Sirius said. “He thinks that Dumbledore is building his own private army to take on the Ministry of Magic.” 

“So the ugly hag is stopping us from using magic because the Minister is paranoid that a bunch of students will storm the Ministry and- what? Hand it over to Dumbledore?” Fred said. 

“That’s just mad!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Fudge thinks that Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power.” Sirius informed them. “It’s only a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested in some trumped-up charge.” 

They heard a noise from the girls’ dormitory. 

“I better go.” Sirius said. “I’ll find other ways to keep in touch, but this is the best we can do for now. I’ll write you a time I can make it back to the fire, then, shall I?” 

“Send our love to Mum and Granny.” Cora said and he nodded before they heard a tiny pop and Sirius’ head disappeared from the flames. 

…..

Bad news came first thing Monday morning. 

“High Inquisitor?” Chris made a face. He was reading The Daily Prophet while eating his toast. “The Ministry never cared about Hogwarts before. And what’s questionable about Professor Lupin? He’s the best Defence teacher we've had so far.” 

Talks about Umbridge’s appointment continued until lunch time. Cora wouldn’t have heard the end of it if her next class wasn’t Snape’s. The sixth years were all quiet and attentive as the potions master opened cauldron after cauldron. 

“Markham!” Snape called. “Identify the potion.” 

“That’s Felix Felicis, Sir.” Kenny answered with confidence. 

“What does it do?” 

“Also known as "Liquid Luck", Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time during which everything they attempt will be successful.” 

Snape said nothing and opened another cauldron. “Avery, what do you smell?” 

“Pomegranate, Cauldrons, and-” Leo glanced at Cora. “Madame Primpernelle’s No. 7 fragrance.” 

“Hm. Charlton!” Snape said sharply and Cora felt something strange in her head. It was as if someone was trying to knock on a hidden door in her mind. “What about you? What do you smell?” 

She didn’t answer because she was trying to keep the unfamiliar sensation off. 

“Charlton!” Snape repeated and Kenny elbowed her. 

Cora breathed slowly. She was holding onto something, but she’s not sure what. “I smell a woodsy minty scent, sugar quills and-” She paused again, pushing against something in her mind. 

“And what?!” 

Cora remembered the book that Dumbledore recommended to her last summer.

“Broomsticks.” She answered plainly. “I smell broomsticks.” 

Snape said nothing and continued with the next cauldron. 

“What was that?” Kenny asked, looking between Cora and Leo. 

“I’m not sure.” Cora said, keeping her voice even. 

She’s not sure why Snape tried to read her mind. She’s not sure how she pushed him out of her head. She’s not sure if he caught her lie. 

Because the third scent she detected when she smelled the Amortentia was not broomsticks. It was gunpowder. 

….. 

“Professor Umbridge?” 

“Yes, Miss Charlton?” Umbridge said in her high pitched, sickly sweet voice. 

“Are you ever going to properly teach us?” 

The other sixth years stopped writing and there was a movement on the corner of Umbridge’s perfect smile. “I am teaching you, Miss Charlton.” 

“I thought you were sent here to- what did the Minister say?” Cora felt Kenny tug on her sleeve. “Oh, I remember. ‘Address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts’-” 

“And that is what I am doing, Dear Girl-” 

“No, you’re not.” Cora cut her off. “We’re sixth years. You are asking us to copy text from a first year book.” 

Cora was in a mood. Yesterday, a very nervous Ron pulled her aside to talk about Harry. Apparently, the Ugly Toad used a special quill during Harry’s detention that took his blood as an ink and marked the back of his hands with what he wrote. Cora confronted Harry about it and after an ugly row, he admitted that Umbridge used a torture device for detention and showed her the back of his hand. 

_‘I must not tell lies’_ can still be read from his skin even if the once red wound is now a scar. 

Umbridge adjusted her smile and said. “I have been made aware that Professor Dumbledore did not hire anyone who was able to give you proper training on the subject-” 

“Professor Lupin-” 

“-so we are going back to basics to make sure that you are at par with the Ministry’s approved standard of education.” Umbridge ignored Cora and turned around to continue pacing about the classroom. 

Her dismissal of Cora’s sentiments made the younger girl’s blood boil. “Of course we are.” She said. “We did just pass a Ministry mandated exam last June. So I see no reason for us to go back to basics-” 

“Are you questioning my-” 

“- to prove that we were able to receive education that exceeds the Department of Magical Education’s standards. And Yes.” 

“‘Yes’, what?” Umbridge asked, her hideous little forehead scrunching in confusion. 

“I am questioning your approach to our education, Professor.” 

The whole class widened their eyes at Cora and Selina Moore (a classmate from Slytherin) gasped. 

“Is that so?” Umbridge asked sweetly, her smile not fading. “How about we discuss it at detention, then? Friday, five o’clock-” 

“How about we don’t.” Cora said plainly. 

“Excuse me?” Umbridge’s uneven eyebrows rose. “Are you saying no to detention?” 

“Yes, because I did nothing wrong.” Cora said and Umbridge scoffed. “I asked a question, you can’t answer it. And now you’re angry because you are embarrassed of your own ignorance-” 

“First a fifth year and now you?!" Umbridge gritted her teeth. "Is this what Dumbledore teaches the students at this school? How to be disrespectful and barbaric-” 

“Headmaster Dumbledore is not the one teaching us. He runs the school. It’s our professors who actually interact with us-” 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Umbridge spat. “I ought to have you suspended or expelled-”

“Oh, you can’t do that.” Cora countered. “Besides, only my Head of House can suspend me. So I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Professor McGonagall to do that for you.” 

The bell rung and the students inside the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom did not move. 

“That’s the dismissal bell.” Cora beamed and Umbridge looked like she was ready to throw the girl from the top of the Astronomy Tower. “It was good talk, Professor. I’ll see you next class.” She said before exiting the classroom. 

News of Cora’s verbal sparring with Umbridge reached the school at a record amount of time. By dinner, everyone was murmuring about her again. It seems that the teachers heard about it as well. She received a note from McGonagall to proceed to the Head of Gryffindor’s Office after dinner. 

“Did you really challenge Umbridge to a duel?” Fred asked, sitting on Cora’s right side. 

“No.” Cora answered, eating the last of her pie. “Who told you I said that?” 

“Baker did.” George said, sitting on Fred’s other side. “I knew that part had to be poppycock. But I think that part about you calling her ignorant is true.” 

“Oh yeah.” Megumi nodded from across them. “Umbridge was ready to hex Cora if the bell hadn’t rung.” 

“How did you know?” Cora asked her friend. “You weren’t even there.” 

“Geoff told me.” Megumi tilted her head at the boy beside her and he grinned. “Blow by blow. Although, you should be careful of her. I can sense that she would not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on a student.” 

Cora left for McGonagall’s Office after a few minutes and her Head of House did not look pleased when she came in. 

“Did I not tell you to be cautious around Dolores Umbridge, Charlton?” McGonagall asked sternly. 

“I just asked her a question.” Cora answered. 

“You were still very disrespectful! You shouldn’t have provoked her, Cordelia!” The older witch said. “Just because Section Fifteen would protect you, doesn’t mean that-” 

“You've known me for five years, Professor McGonagall.” Cora said coldly. “Have I ever used Section Fifteen against a teacher? I didn’t even mention it when Umbridge threatened to have me expelled. I accept my punishment if I realise it as fair, but in this case, it’s not.” 

McGonagall glanced at Cora and sighed. “Professor Umbridge wants me to give you maximum punishment.” 

“Are you going to suspend me?” 

“Detention with Madam Pince for a week.” McGonagall said. “You’ll be dusting off and arranging library books.” 

Cora waited for a few minutes for other punishments but McGonagall didn’t say anything more. “That’s it? You’re not suspending my Prefect privileges or ban me from playing the quidditch?” 

“I don’t think that asking a question should warrant that punishment.” McGonagall replied. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora gave her a small smile, which McGonagall returned with a steely look. “Also, I wanted to inform you so that you could tell Professor Dumbledore. I declined detention with Umbridge because she has been inflicting physical pain to her students during detention.” 

“Pardon me?” 

“She has this quill that siphons a person’s blood and uses it as an ink. It’s what she orders the students to use when they write lines for her.” Cora continued. “The back of the hand of the writer would also be branded with the words.”

McGonagall looked disgusted and abhorred. “Where did you get the information? Are you certain about this?”  
  
“You know who served detention with her, Professor.” Cora replied.

“Very well.” McGonagall said with pursed lips. “I will let the Headmaster know. You may go.” 

She bade Professor McGonagall goodbye and proceeded to the Basement for rounds. 

Cora just hopes that Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly takes action, or else she just might explode again on Umbridge. 


	27. The Secret List

“So, will you?” Hermione asked with a pleading look. “Will you try to convince Harry to teach us Defence Against The Dark Arts?” 

“Hermione, if he doesn’t want to, I don’t think I can convince him.” Cora said, marking out a point for revision on her Herbology homework. The two girls were in a small table in the Common Room beside the wide window which overlooks Hagrid’s hut.

“But he listens to you-” 

“No, he doesn’t.” Cora said. “Not anymore.” 

“Both Ron and I think that-” 

“It’s a firm ‘no’.” Cora said with finality and started rewriting her Herbology essay, applying corrections on the errors that she saw earlier. 

“How about this-” Hermione adjusted her seat and closed her Ancient Runes book. “You just have to make sure that Harry shows up on Saturday at The Hog’s Head.” 

“The Hog’s Head?” Cora wrinkled her nose. “That place is a bit dodgy-” 

“It’s the only place I can think of that wouldn’t attract attention-” 

“Well, I don’t think it would attract attention-” Cora paused and shook her head. “Oh, Hermione.” 

“I swear it’s not that bad-” 

“Exactly how many people have you invited?” 

“Twenty-nine excluding you, me, Ron, and Harry-” 

“Twenty-nine?!” Cora gaped. “Who on earth are these twenty-nine people?” 

“Well, we initially only asked fifth year Gryffindors.” Hermione recalled. “Then, Ron included his brothers and Ginny, and Michael Corner heard because he was sitting with Ginny and the message sort of spread from there.” 

“Well, Harry won’t be able to say ‘no’ now.” Cora snorted. “Seeing all those people will give him the push he needs.”

“So, you’ll make sure that he’s going to be there?” Hermione asked hopefully. “Ron and I will be at The Hog’s Head earlier to prepare everything.” 

Cora thought about it. She was certain that only half of the students are going because they want to learn Defence Against The Dark Arts. The other half would be there to probe Harry about what happened during the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. But Hermione is right. If the Ministry continues to be in denial, then the students should find a way to learn how to protect themselves.

“I’ll talk to him.” Cora nodded. “I’ll make sure that he’s there.” 

“Excellent!” Hermione grinned. 

They continued working on their assignments for the next hour and went down to the Great Hall together for dinner. It wasn’t uncommon for Gryffindors to see Cora and Hermione sitting at the end of the table, murmuring silently to each other. They think that the two are talking about some secret study plan to ace the O.W.L.s.

“- what you are suggesting?” Hermione asked as Harry sat beside her and Ron sat beside Cora. 

“Yeah, it’ll be sort of a binding contract.” Cora answered, taking a spoonful of her mashed potato. 

“What are you two talking about again?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing.” Hermione said quickly. “O.W.L. stuff.” 

“Here.” Cora placed a folded parchment in front of Ron. “I listed some keeper moves you could practice-” 

“You’re honestly a lifesaver, Cora.” Ron said in admiration and Cora saw something flash in Hermione’s eyes. She only saw it because she was observant, she wouldn’t have noticed if she was as thick as the two boys. 

“Well, Hermione did all the illustrations.” She added, pointing at the photos. “That’s the more difficult part.” 

“It’s quite easy, actually.” Hermione blushed. “Once Cora explained the plays-” 

“George!” Cora called when she saw the seventh years walking towards the doors. 

“Hello, Cora.” He beamed. 

“See you in Hogsmeade this Saturday?” 

There was a slight frown on George’s face, then he seemed to realise something. “Oh, yeah. Right. See you!” He waved her goodbye and sprinted after his friends. 

Cora saw the weird look on the three fifth years' faces. “What?” 

“I still have no clue what’s going on between you and George.” Ron said. 

“What do you mean? We’re-” 

“Charlton!” Adrian Pucey barked from the Slytherin table. “We still need to drop by Filch’s office before rounds. Come on!” 

She glanced at the clock above the Great Hall’s door and stood up. “Right- you three, straight to the Tower.” She sauntered to where Pucey was. He was glaring at her, which Cora returned with a relaxed expression. 

“Still don’t know what is up with her and George.” Ron shook his head. “Hey, Hermione. Do you know?” 

The girl just shrugged and continued eating her chicken leg.

…..

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was marching back to the tower after a demanding practice. It was two days before Hogsmeade Weekend, but no one was thinking about the trip. Ron was improving, but it’s not at a rate that would guarantee them a win on their first match. 

Cora was suggesting a change of tactic to Angelina when she saw Heidi Macavoy, a Hufflepuff classmate, waiting for them outside the changing rooms. 

“Macavoy?” 

“Oh! Hey, Charlton!” Heidi grinned, putting her perfectly aligned teeth on display and tucking her reddish brown hair behind her ears. “Is George still inside?” 

“George?” Cora asked. “George Weasley?” 

“Errr~ yeah.” Heidi nodded. 

“He’s inside. Why do you ask?” 

“I just wanted to- Hello, George!” 

Cora saw Heidi’s eyes lit up when George emerged from the Gryffindor changing room. 

“Hello!” George smiled with what Cora calls his ‘salesman’ smile. He probably thought that Macavoy was here to buy a joke product. “Can I help you with something, err-” 

“Heidi.” 

“Can I help you with something, Heidi?” 

“I was actually wondering if you are free for lunch and butterbeer on Saturday.” Heidi gave him a sweet smile. 

Cora’s brows rose and she started to observe Heidi. She’s pretty, more than average, but no Cora Charlton or Angelina Johnson. Her hair is nice though, unique colour. She’s been Cora’s classmate for the past five years, and she doesn’t excel in any subject, a little below average in Cora’s opinion.

George glanced at Cora, but she had a blank look on her face. Well, she didn’t seem to be upset. She didn’t seem to care at all. He was still waiting for her to say something or dismiss the girl in front of him when Angelina spoke.

“He can’t do Saturday, sorry. We have a team day on Saturday.” 

“Team… day?” Heidi asked. 

“Yeah, we have a new keeper.” Angelina shrugged. “We have to… _bond_.” 

“Oh.” Heidi said with a pout. “Well, then. Maybe next time?” 

She asked George hopefully and he nodded dumbly. _Wait, what?_

“Alright, then. Bye, George!” She grinned. “Johnson, Charlton.” She nodded at the two other girls before skipping back to the Castle. 

The exchange stayed in Cora’s head until the next day. She kept on replaying George’s nod when Macavoy asked him if they should go out next time. She wasn’t able to eat properly during breakfast and the only time that she wasn’t thinking about it was during Care of Magical Creatures class. 

She was walking back to the Great Hall for lunch when she saw the seventh years. 

“GEORGE!”

He seemed to perk up when he heard his name being called, then he searched the Entrance Hall before his eyes landed on hers. He said something to Lee before jogging to where Cora was. 

“Cora- woah, where are we going?” He asked when she dragged him behind the marble staircase. 

“Were you about to say ‘yes’ to Heidi Macavoy yesterday when Angelina answered for you?” She asked. 

“Err- no.” George answered. “Why?” 

“ _What do you mean ‘why’_?” Cora said with a slightly irritated tone. 

“You wouldn’t have minded if I said ‘yes’, wouldn’t you?” 

“Of course, I would!” There was a slight rise in her tone. “Why would you think that I’ll be okay with-” 

“You didn’t seem to care!” George said sharply. “You were just standing there, watching-” 

“Well, I would think you wouldn’t say ‘yes’ to a date with anyone, especially if your girlfriend is standing there-” 

“Wait- wait-” He raised his hands. “Hang on. _Girlfriend?_ ” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re- me-” George pointed at her then at him. “We’re-” 

“Oh.” Cora seemed to realise something. “Oh.” 

“I mean, I didn’t think that-” 

“Of course we are!” Cora said. “Have you been seeing other people? Because that’s just-” 

“No, I- I’m not.” He said, shaking his head vehemently. “I just- I didn’t know that-” 

“What- you think I just snog random blokes?” She said incredulously. “For Merlin’s sake, I let you touch my-” 

“So you’re my girlfriend? I’m your boyfriend? We’re dating?” 

“Yes!” Cora answered. “It was clear to me from the beginning. But if you want to stop this-” 

“NO!” He said a little too loudly. “No. I’m- we’re together, then. For real this time.” 

Cora nodded and George started to laugh. “Wow, I’m so stupid.” He shook his head and stepped closer to her. “So stupid-” 

“You’re not.” Cora whispered when he cupped her face. “I wouldn’t like you if you were stu-” 

She was cut off by his lips on hers. George was so sweet. _He was literally sweet._ He was probably eating sugar quills in the dormitory before he went down for lunch. She can still taste it on his tongue. She snaked her hands behind his neck as he kissed her passionately. They separated to get some air, then kissed viciously again. Cora pulled back when she felt their kisses starting to get sloppy. 

“We need to get some lunch.” She said breathlessly. 

“We should, right?” George said, giving her sweet kisses. “But I'd rather do this than-” 

“I’m hungry, George~” She moaned his name when he sucked on her neck. 

“I am too-” 

“For food, George. Food.” 

“Fine.” He sighed and gave her a final kiss on the lips. “Come on. Let’s feed you.” 

They walked in the Great Hall hand-in-hand and sat beside the other Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Kenny, and Megumi. 

“They’re here.” Megumi said. “You could have fixed your face, Cora. Umbridge is glaring at you.” 

“Let her.” Cora grunted. “I have no energy to deal with her today.” 

“Where were you two?” Ginny asked.

“They were obviously snogging, Ginny.” Ron said through his food. 

“Ronald, stop being so messy!” Hermione said, handing him a paper napkin. 

“Yeah, and please shut up about what me and my girlfriend were or were not doing.” George said. 

Fred and Megumi gaped. Ron dropped the ribs he was eating on his plate, which made Hermione grumble. Harry and Ginny choked on their goblets. And Kenny’s porridge fell from his spoon back to his bowl. Cora and George continued eating and chatting. 

“At least we now know for sure that they’re back together.” Hermione shrugged.

….. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t do it.” Harry turned towards the main road of the village. 

“We already talked about this.” Cora dragged him back to the direction of the outdated pub. “Come on, show some Gryffindor spirit, Harry.” 

She told Harry about the meeting that Hermione and Ron planned yesterday. Cora thought of keeping the number of people secret from Harry, but she didn’t think it would be fair to him. They’re already forcing him to do this, she could at least tell him what to expect. 

“Fine! You owe me a butterbeer.” He huffed. 

“Make it two.” Cora grinned and they went in. “What is that smell?” 

“Goats.” Harry answered. 

There was a reason why everyone goes to The Three Broomsticks. The Hog’s Head is incredibly dingy and sullen-looking. Cora could even see the thick layer of dust on the bar counter. 

“What?” The Barman asked and Cora did a double-take when she saw him. 

“Two butterbeers, please.” Harry said. “Is it just me or was the barman familiar?” 

Cora observed the man carefully. The man placed the butterbeers in front of them and his piercing blue-eyes caught Cora’s stormy grey ones. He narrowed his eyes as he seemed to recognise who those eyes belonged to. She recognised the eyes similar to his as well. 

“Core! Cora!” 

“Yes? What?” Cora blinked and turned to Harry. He tilted his head towards the table where Hermione and Ron were already seated. He took the two tankards from the bar and she followed him. 

“No people yet?” Harry asked. 

“I told them to be here about now and I’m sure they all know where it is.” Hermione replied. “Oh, look. This might be them now.” 

The first to come in was Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and the Patil twins, then Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, behind them was a confused-looking blonde girl. A few moments later, Kenny, Megumi, Chris, Geoff, and Gillian Ossett arrived with Katie and Natalie. Then a bunch of fifth years she didn’t know, except for Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, and the prefects: Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. Ginny arrived with the fifth years. The Creevey brothers went in with some fourth years. The last ones to come in were George, Fred, Lee, and Angelina. 

“Hi! could we have-” Fred went to the bar then counted the people inside the pub aside from the four who were already set in front. “Twenty-nine butterbeers, please?” 

The barman threw his rag and muttered irritably. He’s so very different from the Headmaster, Cora wondered if he really might be the Dumbledore brother that Granny used to talk about. She did say that he worked in the services industry but never elaborated. When she glanced at her schoolmates, Fred was already collecting sickles from them. 

She saw George watching her and she smiled at him, which he returned. 

“Hi. Well-” Hermione cleared her throat. “Er- Hi.” Everyone focused their attention on her.

“Well, you know why you’re here. Harry had the idea-” She stopped at Harry’s glare. “I mean, I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against The Dark Arts- really study it, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- Well, I thought that it would be… good to take matters into our own hands.”

“And by that, I mean really learning how to defend ourselves not just theory.” Hermione added. 

“You want to pass your Defence Against The Dark Arts O.W.L. too, then?” A Ravenclaw boy in Harry’s year asked, glancing at Cora and Harry. 

“Of course, I do.” Hermione said. “But more than that, I want to… I want to learn how to defend myself because-” She took a deep breath. “Because… Lord Vo-Voldemort is back.” 

Cora tried her hardest not to flinch at the name. 

“That’s the plan anyway.” Hermione continued. “So, if you want to join us, then we need to decide how we’re going to-” 

“Where’s the proof that You-Know-Who’s back?” Zacharias Smith asked. 

“Well, Dumbledore believes it-” Hermione started to answer. 

“Dumbledore believes him.” Zacharias gestured at Harry. 

“Who are you?” Ron asked, rather rudely. 

“Zacharias Smith.” He answered. “I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes him say that You-Know-Who’s back-” 

“That’s not really what this meeting is supposed to be about. Is it, Zacharias?” Cora said icily, making the other boy lose his straight posture for a bit. 

“It’s okay, Cora.” Harry said. “I saw him. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don’t believe him, you don’t believe me. I’m not going to waste the whole day trying to convince anyone.” 

“All Dumbledore told us is that Cedric Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who and you brought his body back.” Zacharias said defiantly. “He didn’t give us details, and I think we have the right to know-” 

“If you’ve come here to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, then I can’t help you.” Harry said angrily. “I won’t talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if you’re here for that, you might as well clear out.” 

He faced Cora and said quietly. “Let’s just go. This is not-” 

“Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?” Susan Bones asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry said dismissively. 

“A corporeal Patronus? You know Madam Bones, don’t you?” She smiled. “She’s my auntie. I’m Susan Bones, she told me about your hearing. So, it’s true? You make a stag Patronus?” 

“Yes.” 

“Blimey, Harry!” Lee seemed a little more interested. “I didn’t know you could do that!” 

“And you killed a basilisk using the sword in Dumbledore’s office?” A Ravenclaw boy asked. “That’s what one of the portraits told me when I was there last year.” 

“Yeah, err- yeah.” Harry said, a bit unsure. 

“And in our first year, he saved the Sorcerous Stone.” Neville added. 

“ _Sorcerer’s!_ ” Hermione corrected. 

“Not to mention all of the tasks he had to go through last year in the Triwizard Tournament.” Cho Chang said with a smile. 

There were murmurs of agreement and awe from the students in front of them. 

“Look- I don’t want to sound modest or anything.” Harry said. “But I had a lot of help with that stuff. Most of it was just luck-” 

“But you did fight off a dragon and nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer.” Susan reminded him.

“Yeah, but-” 

“Are you trying to Weasel out of showing us all of that stuff?” Zacharias said. 

“Here’s an idea: why don’t you shut your mouth?” Ron said sharply. 

“Well, we’ve turned up to learn from him and now he’s telling us that he can’t do any of it-” 

“He didn’t say he can’t do any of them.” Cora rolled her eyes. “Are you even listening?” 

“Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?” George asked, pulling a lethal looking metal from a Zonko’s bag. 

“Or any part of your body, really.” Fred said. “We’re not fussy where we stick this.” 

“The point is, do we agree to all take lessons from Harry?” Hermione asked. 

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias Smith huffed and crossed his arms, his eyes trained on the metal instrument in George’s hand. Cora caught George’s eye and she smirked. He returned it with a wink, then he glared at Zacharias. 

“Right.” Hermione said. “Next is we would want to agree how often we would do it. But I think there’s really no point of having the meetings less than once a week-” 

“Wait.” Angelina interrupted. “It shouldn’t clash with our quidditch practices.” 

“No. Nor with ours.” Cho Chang seconded. 

“Nor with ours.” Zacharias agreed. 

“I’m sure we can find a night that suits everyone.” Hermione told them. “But it is rather important, we are talking about defending ourselves against Voldemort’s Death Eaters.” 

“Well said!” Ernie Macmillan, the fifth year Hufflepuff prefect and Cora’s Saturday patrol partner nodded. “Personally, I think it’s really important. More important than anything we’ll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!” 

He paused to see the people’s reactions but continued when no one spoke. “I am at a loss to see why the Ministry is imposing such a useless teacher upon us during this critical period. Obviously, they are in-denial of You-Know-Who’s return, but to give us a teacher that is actively preventing us from using defensive spells-” 

“We think the reason why Umbridge doesn’t want us trained in Defence Against The Dark Arts is because she has this mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students as some kind of private army.” Hermione explained. “She thinks he’d mobilise us against the Ministry.” 

“Well that makes sense.” The dazed-looking blonde girl said. “After all, Cornelius Fudge has his own private army of heliopaths-” 

“What are heliopaths?” Neville asked. 

“They’re spirits of fire.” The girl answered. “Great, tall burning, creatures that gallop around burning everything in their path-” 

“They don’t exist, Neville.” Hermione assured the boy who paled a little. 

“Oh yes they do!” The blonde girl said angrily. 

“Is there proof of that?” Hermione asked sharply. 

“Weren’t we trying to decide how often we’d meet to get Defence lessons?” Ginny asked. 

“Well, once a week sounds cool.” Lee Jordan said. 

Angelina straightened in her seat. “As long as-” 

“It won’t interrupt with anyone’s Quidditch practice.” Cora reiterated. “The other thing to decide is where we’ll meet.” 

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of a place where thirty plus students practicing defensive spells during the night could meet. 

“Library?” Katie suggested. 

“I don’t think Madam Pince would allow us to do jinxes in the library.” Harry said. 

“An unused classroom?” Dean Thomas turned to Cora. “Maybe you could talk to Professor McGonagall, Charlton?” 

Cora was pretty sure that McGonagall won’t allow it. Besides, having them learn spells with a teacher’s consent is what the Ministry fears. She and Hermione already agreed that these meetings must be kept secret, even from the teachers. 

“Right. We’ll try to find somewhere.” Cora said. “We’ll send a message to everyone about the time and place for the first meeting.” 

She shared a look with Hermione and the younger girl rummaged her bag for something. “We think that everybody should write their name down, just so we know who’s here.” Hermione took a deep breath. “We also think that we all ought to agree not to tell anyone about what we’re up to.” 

As expected by Cora, people started to look skeptical. Fred, however, was the first one to cheerfully reach for the parchment and put down his signature. 

“Err- I’m sure that Ernie will tell me when the meeting would be.” Zacharias Smith said, not taking the parchment from George. 

“I- well- we’re prefects-” Ernie Macmillan reasoned. “If this list is found and Umbridge sees it-” 

“Do you really think we would leave it lying around, Macmillan?” Cora asked with raised brows. “Hermione and I are the only ones who will touch that list after this meeting is over.” 

“I- well-” He stuttered. “I’ll sign my name, then.” 

Once everyone had signed the parchment (Zacharias Smith included), Hermione carefully placed it on her bag. 

“Well, time’s ticking on.” Fred stood up. “George, Lee, and I have got items of sensitive nature to purchase, we’ll be seeing you all later.” 

George and Lee made a move to follow Fred. But George stopped to mouth ‘Post’ and wink at Cora. The rest of the group left by twos or threes as well. 

“Well, I think that went well.” Hermione said happily. “Want to go visit Honeydukes?”

The two boys agreed, but Cora made no move to stand up. 

“I’m meeting George at the Post Office, you three go ahead.” Cora nodded. “I’ll see you in the Common Room to talk details, Hermione.” 

The three said their goodbyes and left. When only she was left in the pub, Cora walked towards the bar.

“You’re not going to tell on us, are you?” She asked the Barman. 

He stopped what he was doing again and glared at her. “I take it Pippa told you about me?” 

“She told me a long time ago that Professor Dumbledore has a younger brother, but she never told me where you were.” Cora answered. “I didn’t think you’d stay very close to the Castle. She said you had a falling out with the Headmaster a long time ago.” 

“And you figured out who I was-” He raised his brow. “When exactly? When I stayed at the bar to hear what you were talking about? When I stopped wiping the rum bottles?”

“About the same time you realised whose child I am.” She said and he gave a half-laugh, half-grunt. 

“You’re really good. I’ll give you that. I see that your father passed his recklessness to you, Ms. Black- or is it Ms. Charlton?” Mr. Dumbledore asked. 

“Charlton.” Cora said. “I can’t exactly use the family name because my father’s wanted posters are still displayed around the village and in other parts of Wizarding Britain.” 

The older man sighed and gave her a sharp look. “You’re children. You shouldn’t be doing this. You’re too young to-” 

“Die?” Cora said. “Because we might, if we don’t learn how to defend ourselves.” 

His glare was still steady when he answered. “To fight battles that you aren’t supposed to be fighting.” He sighed. “It’s Albus’ and the teachers’ job to protect you-” 

“Yet, Cedric Diggory died last year.” 

“The boy’s death was a very unfortunate event, but you shouldn’t put yourselves in jeopardy because of that-” 

“One innocent life, Mr. Dumbledore.” Cora said quietly. “One innocent life was more than enough.” 

There was silence in the pub, only the chime of the clock and the bleat of goats was heard. 

“I think I should go.” Cora fixed her grey scarf and bonnet. “My boyfriend’s waiting for me.” 

“I’m telling him. I'm telling Albus.” Mr. Dumbledore reminded her and narrowed his eyes again at her. “But you already knew that.” 

“I did.” Cora smiled. “I just wanted to thank you.” 

“Thank me?” He snorted. “For what?” 

“For keeping people away.” Cora said and he looked surprised that she knew. “I noticed them leaving when Hermione started talking. You weren’t at the bar.” 

“Be careful, Black.” He said seriously. 

She nodded before leaving to meet George at the Post Office. 


	28. Broaden Your Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not too squeamish about blood.

“Well, I still don’t get it.” George said. “They like working, Cora. What you and Granger are doing upsets them-” 

“It’s because they don’t know what’s out there, George.” Cora insisted. “The only thing that’s been taught to them all their lives is that they are slaves- that their only purpose in life is to serve wizarding families. But don’t you think they will change their minds once they realise that there is more to their existence than servitude?” 

It was Thursday after the Hogsmeade weekend and the two were walking from their Transfiguration class to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“House-elves have been living that way for centuries.” George replied. “They like what they’re doing, you can’t just shove your beliefs on them.” 

“I can’t if I’m alone.” Cora said. “We can’t if it’s only me and Hermione. Think about it. The house-elves have this mindset because it’s what wizardkind has been enforcing on them for years. They see wizards as masters, superior beings. But if wizardkind starts treating them like equal, if our kind starts giving them fair wages and proper working conditions, then they will see that they are worthy of respect.” 

“So you’re saying that you want to change how wizards think of house-elves?” George asked and she nodded. "Cora, it not possi-" 

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Cora abruptly stopped and raised a finger. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know I won’t stop until I see this through, right?”

He sighed. “At least tell Granger to stop leaving hats and scarves around the tower. The house-elves in the kitchens are getting restless.” George stopped in front of Fred and Lee.

“I’ll talk to her about slowing it down.” She gave him a quick kiss and Lee whistled at them teasingly. “I’ll see you later. Bye, guys.” She told the other two boys before marching towards the middle of the Gryffindor table where her friends are sitting. 

“Cora do you know if Yaxley is seeing someone?” Megumi asked and Chris whipped his head to her direction.

“Yaxley?” Cora asked. “Jacob Yaxley?” 

Megumi nodded. 

“No idea.” She shrugged. “Why?” 

“Eerrr~ because he’s your friend?” 

“I’m not even sure if that’s still the case.” Cora said, putting her bag down and sitting between Geoff and Kenny, who removed his palm on top of the table. “But I meant, why were you asking?” 

Megumi shrugged. “Hey, we just started advanced palmistry in Divination. Do you want me to read yours?” 

Cora held out her hand to Megumi. 

“You should have taken Divination, you could have aced it. See here, you’re a natural.” Megumi said eagerly. “Oooohhh~ deep line. You have a special purpose, not sure what it is~ but it relates to- flying? A bird, I think.” She ran her finger through the lines in Cora’s palm. “You’re going to be a professional Quidditch player-”

“What?!” Cora raised her brows at her friend. 

“A captain or maybe a team manager.” Megumi continued. “This line says that you will be an adviser of rules and you are going to be flying a lot, and only a Quidditch captain or team manager does that-” 

“I’m not going to be a healer?” 

“Not really, no. But you are going to be healing- a lot. Oh! This is nice.” Megumi grinned. “Your first-born will be a male.” 

“Ohhh~” Geoff said with interest. “She said I’m going to have a female first. Our children could be playmates-” 

“Doubt that, Cora’s child will be-” Megumi stopped. “OH! Hmm~ That’s... okay, I guess?” 

“What?” Cora demanded. “What did you see?” 

“Nothing-” 

“Megumi, what did you see?” 

“It’s nothing, Cora.” The other girl said. She glanced down and bit her lip. 

“Megumi Shimizu!” 

“Are you and George being careful?” Megumi blurted out. 

“What?’ 

“Have you been using you know-” She gestured something that Cora doesn’t quite understand. “When you… you know-” 

“Oh, Merlin!” Chris rolled his eyes and blushed. “Megumi!” 

“What?” The girl said defensively. “It’s a valid question.” 

“What are you two on about?” Cora asked and the two shared a look. “What is it?!” 

“I’m asking if you and George use protection whenever you do the deed.” Megumi said and everyone froze. 

“We don’t- we- we haven’t-” Cora stuttered. Kenny gawked at his best friend. Cora Charlton never stutters. She withdrew her palm from Megumi’s grasp. “What about you, then? How many children will you have?” 

Megumi smiled at her. 

“Cora!” Hermione was sprinting towards her, behind here were Harry and Ron who both looked worried. She shoved a piece of parchment in front of Cora’s face. “Have you seen this?!” 

“All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded-” Cora’s eyes widened as she read the rest of the proclamation. “...been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. Signed, Dolores Jane Umbridge-” 

“She knows, doesn’t she?” Harry asked. 

Cora observed the Great Hall. Everyone who was at The Hog’s Head last weekend was there, looking normal. “No one who was with us last Saturday blabbed, so you can relax. Umbridge doesn’t have any proof so she can’t go after us.” She started filling her plate with corn and beef brisket. 

Cora went to Muggle Studies that afternoon and the day went on normally. The next morning didn’t go so well, though. She was passing through the staffroom to the direction of The Lair (where George is) when she saw a frazzled Harry. 

“What are you doing out of class?” She demanded. Professor Grubbly-Plank dismissed them earlier since they had already finished the lessons about Diricawi and the Professor had to speak with the Headmaster. 

“Hedwig’s injured.” He gestured at the owl on his shoulder. “I think someone attacked her.” 

Cora took the whimpering owl carefully from Harry’s shoulder and cradled her in her arms. Hedwig yelped in fear when she felt hands other than Harry’s holding her. “It’s okay, Hedwig. It’s only me.” She said gently before turning to Harry. “She’s scared of human hands. I don’t think an animal did this to her-” 

The staffroom opened revealing their Head of House, who was sternly looking at the two of them. “You two haven’t been given detentions again, have you?” 

“No Professor!” They both said. 

“Well then, why are you here?” McGonagall asked. 

“I’m looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank.” Harry said urgently. “It’s my owl, she’s injured.” 

“Injured owl, did you say?” Grubbly-Plank appeared behind McGonagall, smoking a Pipe. 

“She’s here.” Cora said gently, trying not to startle the poor owl. “Someone’s attacked her.” 

“Someone?” McGonagall asked Cora and the younger girl nodded. 

“Do you know how far this owl has travelled, Potter?” Grubbly-Plank asked. 

“Errr~ From London, I think.” Harry answered, glancing at Cora skeptically. 

“I should be able to sort this out.” Grubbly-Plank said, beckoning Cora to hand Hedwig over. “She wouldn’t be able to travel long distances for a few days, of course.” 

“Er- right. Thanks.” Harry said. 

Cora took the piece of parchment tied in Hedwig’s leg before giving her to the professor. “Thanks, Professor Grubbly-Plank.” 

“No problem.” The older witch answered before turning to the staffroom. 

The two were left with Professor McGonagall. She glanced at the parchment in Cora’s hand and nodded at the girl, then she addressed Harry. “Potter, bear in mind that all channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be watched. Charlton.” She acknowledged Cora once more before going back to the staffroom. 

Cora gave Harry the small note. 

“Sirius wants to talk tonight.” Harry said quietly as the bell rang and students flooded the corridors to go to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“Willerby rearranged patrol schedules, so I have rounds on Fridays and Sundays now.” She told him. “I’ll try to catch-up, but if I don’t, fill me in?” 

Harry nodded and they both proceeded to the Great Hall.

…..

George had his arm on the back of the couch and Cora was sitting sideways on his lap. A quilt was covering everything below her waist. His other hand was under her skirt, stroking her thigh, and her hands were on his neck and his hair. They were so busy shamelessly sucking each others’ faces that they didn’t hear people enter through the portrait hole. 

Fred rolled his eyes and stomped to the other side of the room. The two broke apart panting when they heard the loud steps. 

“Hi!” George grinned at his classmates. Angelina, Lee, Irene Baker, and Jeremy Grey all sat on the couch opposite theirs. “Hey, guys!” 

Cora cleared her throat and moved from his lap to sit beside him. George immediately reached for the quilt that was covering her and placed it on his lap. “It’s a bit cold, isn’t it?” 

“Could you please stop doing that in the Common Room?” Irene Baker scoffed. “Someone might see you and this is so unbecoming, especially of a Prefect-” 

“Oh, stop worrying, Baker.” Cora said. “They’ve removed all the portraits in the common rooms and first to fifth years are still in class.” 

“We saw you!” Baker narrowed her eyes at them. “What if it was the first years who came in instead of us-” 

“Well, you weren’t first years, weren’t you?” Cora retorted, then turned to Angelina. “How did it go, Angelina?” 

“She said she needed a bit of time to consider.” Angelina sighed. She was talking about the application to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, seeing as absolutely all clubs and teams were disbanded. 

“That miserable old bat!” George said angrily. “What does she need to consider? We’re a sports team, a house team-” 

“I know!” Angelina said. “But it’s not like we can do something about it.” 

Cora patrolled with Ernie Macmillan that night, but neither said anything about Umbridge’s new decree or the meeting last Saturday. When she got to the common room, it was empty and there was no sign of Sirius in the fireplace. 

…..

“What happened last night?” Cora demanded when she saw the three at breakfast the next Saturday. 

“Well, the order knows about the Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons we are trying to organise.” Ron answered. “Snuffles wouldn’t tell us how they found out, but I was betting it’s that barman who snitched on us-” 

Cora shrugged. Mr. Dumbledore did say that he was going to tell Headmaster Dumbledore, who probably told Sirius, Juliet, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since it concerns their children. 

“Mum had a few messages to pass and he wanted to tell us something about a place where we could practice when-” He stopped at Hermione’s warning glare. 

“When, what, Ron?” Cora narrowed her eyes at Ron. “What happened?” 

“Well, Umbridge’s hands sort of appeared out of nowhere and almost grabbed your dad’s head.” Ron whispered. 

Cora froze. _Umbridge almost caught him!_

 _No more, then._ She’s going to put her foot down. _No more of these floo conversations._

On Tuesday, she dropped by Harry’s Charms class to let him and Ron know that Umbridge approved the reformation of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and that their practice will continue that evening. 

“Morning, Professor Flitwick!” Cora grinned at the Charms teacher. 

“Ah! Miss Charlton! Did you need something from me?” He asked. 

“Just needed to talk to Ron and Harry about Quidditch practice, Sir.” Cora smiled. “Don’t let me keep you from lunch.” 

“Alright, then. See you later, Charlton!” Professor Flitwick grinned and left the room. 

“Hey, Core.” Harry greeted. 

“We’ll be having practice this evening. Umbridge approved the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.” She said, the two boys sharing a triumphant look. “What are you trying to do, Ron?” 

“Silencing Charm.” Hermione answered. “But he’s got the wand movements all wrong-” 

“I’m not wrong.” Ron huffed. “This raven is just stubborn-” 

“It’s a crow.” Cora said quietly. Her eyes were on the bird and its eye was on hers. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s a crow, not a raven.” Cora said, now in her normal voice. She cleared her throat. “I’ll see you both later, then.” She marched out of the room to join her friends for lunch at the courtyard. 

…..

“You really didn’t know about this place?” Harry asked. 

“No.” Cora shook her head. “Granny never said anything about it, even Great-uncle Armando or Papa didn’t give a hint that Hogwarts has this kind of room.” She smiled. 

It really is amazing. You may think that you know everything about a place or person, then you’ll discover something new about them. 

“These will be good in practicing Stunning.” Ron said eagerly, inspecting the cushions in his feet. 

“Oh, and these books!” Hermione said gleefully. “It’s wonderful, Harry. Everything that we need is here!” 

“It’s perfect.” Cora beamed. “Thank you, Harry, and remind me to send Dobby more hats and jumpers.” 

There was a knock on the door behind them and people started to pile in. A bunch of Hufflepuff fifth years were the last ones to go in, and once everyone who signed the paper was accounted for, Cora and Harry stood up. 

“Well, this is the place- er- we found for practice.” Harry said awkwardly. “You’ve- er- obviously found it okay.” 

“It’s fantastic!” Cho Chang said enthusiastically. 

“Err- I’m going to be frank with all of you, what we’re doing right now is dangerous.” Harry said. “It may not have been during the time that we signed that paper, but Umbridge had made it illegal.” 

“Some of you might be having second thoughts or are feeling afraid.” He sighed. They talked about it earlier: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cora. They’re going to give everyone an out and if they don’t take it, that means that they’re promising to commit themselves to this group. 

“We’re going to give you one last chance to- err- back out. The only thing we want to ask of you is that you won’t tell anyone about what we’re doing. That’s it. If you don’t want to associate yourself with this group, then this is the chance to go. We’ll remove your name from that paper.” 

Cora’s hawk-like eyes observed the room, but no one moved. They all seemed to be determined to be here. Well, then that finally seals and strengthens the jinx that Hermione placed on the parchment. 

“Then, we’re all in.” She declared, then locked the door and sat on the left most cushion beside George. The others were all facing Harry, but she was facing Harry’s right side. 

“Well- er- I have been thinking about what sort of stuff we ought to do first.” Harry cleared his throat. “Err- yes, Hermione?” 

“I think we ought to elect a leader.” Hermione said putting her raised hand down. 

“Harry’s leader.” Cho said sharply. 

“Yeah, but I think we still ought to vote on it properly.” Hermione said. “It makes it formal and gives him authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry ought to be the leader?” 

Everyone raised their hands. Cora noticed that Zacharias Smith glanced at her and George’s general direction first before raising his hand half-heartedly. 

“Er- right, thanks.” Harry cleared his throat and blushed. “Err- yeah, Hermione?” 

“I also think we ought to have a name.” Hermione added. “It ought to promote team spirit and unity.” 

“Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league?” Angelina asked. 

“Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group.” Fred suggested. 

“How about the Defence Army?” Cho said. “Or D.A. for short so nobody knows what we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, D.A.’s good.” Ginny nodded. “Only let’s make it Dumbledore’s Army, because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear isn’t it?” 

There were murmurs of agreement around them. 

“All in favor of the D.A.?” Hermione asked and everyone nodded. “Motion passed!” 

Cora took out a piece of shrunken parchment from inside her robes. It is the list of their names that they sighed last Saturday. She waved her wand and ‘DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY’ appeared across the top in large letters. She waved her wand again and the paper pinned itself on a board, then she placed a protective charm around it.

“You’re just going to place it there, Charlton?” Marietta Edgecombe asked. 

Cora conjured a block of wood and levitated it near the board where the paper is pinned. The block was about five centimetres away from the paper when they heard a crackling sound, and bolts of electricity engulfed the block of wood. Then, it burst into flames. 

“Think it’s safe there, Edgecombe?” Cora asked and the girl nodded nervously. 

“Right, shall we get to practicing then?” Harry said. “I was thinking the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_ \- you know the Disarming Charm. I know it’s pretty basic, but I found it very useful-” 

“Oh, please.” Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. “I don’t think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?”

“Well, it worked for me.” Harry said. “It saved my life last June.” Smith was about to say something else, but was shushed by Ginny’s glare. 

“Okay.” Harry cleared his throat again. “I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice.” 

“Creevey!” Cora called the older one. “You should go with Ginny. Little Creevey, I’ll be your partner.” She saw Dennis Creevey pale a bit. 

“You heard her!” Ginny dragged Colin and started to practice with him. Michael Corner was pouting on the side, but Ginny told him to just practice with Terry Boot.

Dennis was staring at Cora nervously.

“Try to disarm me.” Cora instructed the second year. He gulped and gaped at Cora. “Come on, Creevey. You can do it.” 

“Ex- expelliarmus.” He said meekly. 

Cora felt light buzzing from her wand, but nothing happened. 

“Say incantation with force. You see the charm that I did with the paper? I could really hurt you.” She reminded him. “Think of that and think of removing my wand so I can’t hurt you. Can you do that, Dennis?” 

The young boy nodded and she smiled at him kindly. “Okay, one more time.” 

They practiced for a bit. Both Dennis and his brother, Colin caused some books to fly from bookshelves, prompting Ginny and Cora to arrange the shelves every time. Halfway through the practice, Cora had a feeling that someone was watching her and when she searched the room, she saw that George was smiling at her softly. She winked at him and he chuckled. 

Dennis was finally getting the hang of it when Harry walked near them. 

“Alright, Cora?” 

“See for yourself.” Cora nodded at Dennis. 

“Expelliarmus!” The boy said clearly, making her wand fly from Cora’s hand. Harry caught it easily. 

“Nice!” Harry grinned, then added in a low voice when he gave her wand back. “Cora, maybe partner with Luna Lovegood next time?” 

“Who is-” She started to ask but Harry has already tilted his head toward the dazed-looking Ravenclaw in Ginny’s year, who was making Justin Finch-Fletchley’s hair stand on end. “Got it.” 

They practiced some more with Cora and Ginny switching partners. Colin Creevey had just disarmed Cora when they heard a whistle. “Well, that was pretty good, but we’ve overrun here. Same time, same place next week?” 

“Sooner!” Chris suggested.

“The Quidditch season is almost here.” Angelina protested. “We need to practice too.” 

“Let’s say next Wednesday night, then.” Harry said. “And we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we’d better get going.” 

They left by threes and fours to their common rooms. Fred went with Lee and Angelina and George walked with Cora. They were near the armoury, the place where Professor Sprout caught them last year, when George pulled her behind a more secluded alcove. 

“George, what-” She was cut off by his lips on her mouth. 

He kissed her hungrily. She moaned and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled on them roughly, his hands left her waist and moved to her hips then to her rear. She gasped when he squeezed and held her closer against him. 

It was hot and greedy and sensual. Cora felt as if her skin was on fire. She wanted him closer, but his kiss and touch only fanned the flame. But if he was fire, then she would deliberately let herself get burned.

He held the side of her thighs up and she hopped up to snake her thighs on his waist. He propped them against a wall, holding her between the wall and himself, her legs and his torso supporting her up. 

“You were so good earlier.” He said between kisses. “You were a brilliant teacher. I was watching you-”

“I noticed.” She giggled and gasped when he bit her neck lightly. 

“I wasn’t able to stop myself.” He chuckled. 

George moved one of his hands up to put behind her head to deepen the kiss even more. His bulge was poking the inside of her thigh, so she adjusted her hips so that it is directly between her legs. He groaned when he felt something wet in his crotch. 

“George~” She moaned when he started to rock his hips against her and sucked on the pulse point on her neck. “Oh!” She gasped when he bucked his hips rather roughly. 

“Say my name again, Cora.” He whispered against her ear and nipped the shell. 

“Ge-or-ge~” She whimpered, her hips finding the same rhythm as his. There was a loud clatter. 

“Who’s there?” A familiar voice asked and Cora almost gasped out loud. 

George placed his hand on her mouth and a forefinger on his lips. They didn’t move for what felt like a few minutes. When they heard the high heeled shoes moving away from them, they released the breaths that they were holding. 

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and forehead before putting her legs down. “Umbridge sure knows how to kill the mood.” He snorted and offered his hand to her. “Come on, let’s go back to the Tower. She might return.” 

Cora nodded and entwined her fingers with his, then they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

…..

The warm water felt good on her back. It relaxed her tense muscles. She was having a well-earned shower after winning a close match against Slytherin. She turned around and tilted her head back to rinse the soap off her front when she felt a toned, warm, body behind her. 

“You were so good earlier.” A hand started to rub her shoulder and kiss her neck. 

Cora laughed and reached back to wrap her hands up the back of his neck. He moved her face to give her a passionate kiss. She kept her eyes closed and savoured the taste of him, the feel of him. 

“I was watching you-” 

“I noticed.” She answered as he rubbed her sides, lathering soap on her body again. “I was already rinsing.” 

“I wasn’t able to stop myself.” He chuckled and she turned around. But her smile was replaced by a fearful look. “Cora? Love? What’s wrong?”

“George?” She whimpered, reaching up to the side of his head. 

“Yes?” 

She held up something in her shaking hand. Cora looked at it and almost retched, it was a bloody ear. When she turned her head up to George, he was pale and there was a gaping hole on the side of her head where blood was continuously flowing. 

“George, George!” She was panicking. She might lose him, she can't lose him!  
  
“Cora.” He said weakly. “Cora-” 

“We need to bring you to Madam Pomfrey- she can- she needs to reattach your ear!” 

He shook his head. “No, you need to-” 

“I have-” She can hear her voice trembling. The shower was still running. “I have your ear- we have to-” 

“CORA!” He grabbed the sides of her shoulder. 

“WHAT?!” 

“You’re bleeding!” He whispered and when she glanced down she saw that there was blood flowing along her thighs and legs-

“CORA!” 

She gasped and sat up. “Megumi? What-” 

“You were having a bad dream.” Megumi said, handing her a glass of water. S

he was back at the dormitory, the red and gold drapes of her bed illumined by the moonlight. Of course it was a dream. And it was so good at first, but it turned to a nightmare. She already faced You-Know-Who twice and was almost killed by Barty Crouch, Jr. several times, but nothing could have prepared her for the fear that she felt when she thought about losing George. 

Cora gulped the water down then proceeded to check on her limbs. 

“What are you doing, Cora?” Megumi frowned at her friend's oddity. 

“Counting my arms, legs, fingers, and toes.” Cora replied mechanically. “My governess- Lucia- she taught me to count my limbs after the dream to make sure that I really am awake-” 

“Cora- Cora, you’re awake.” Megumi sat on her bed. “You’re fine, it’s okay-” 

“No, it’s not.” Cora answered. 

“I’m here, Cora.” Megumi said reassuringly and tried to reach for her shoulder, but Cora recoiled from her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No, I don’t.” Cora said quietly. 

“It could make you feel better-” 

“It wouldn’t.” 

“Of course it could." Megumi sighed. "Cora, Harry is not your only friend. You can also talk to me. Why are you pulling away?” 

“Because, Megumi, I am still dreaming.” Cora held her hand with six fingers up.

However, when she glanced at her friend, she screamed. 

_Because Megumi was staring at her with blank eyes, blood flowing from her head in different directions._

"The library, Cora." Megumi said, unblinking. Her brown eyes very much focused at Cora. "I really hate the library." 

The bell rang loudly and her eyes opened. Her classmates were already closing their books and getting ready to leave for lunch. 

“Cora?”

She whipped around only to see Jacob with worry in his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course I am.” Cora said evenly, willing her heart to calm down. 

“I was just worried because you fell asleep- and, well- you never fall asleep in class.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“I’m fine, Jacob. I was just tired.” She said. “Did Binns see me?” 

“Yeah, but you’re still his best student so he doesn’t care.” Jacob shrugged. 

She smiled at him. “Thanks- for checking in.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll see you around, Jacob.” 

“Take care of yourself, Cora.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go the way that I planned it to. 😅 On a personal note, horror/thriller is actually my favourite book/movie genre, but I suck at writing it. Anyway, I hope that you still enjoyed this (very late?) Halloween special, I wanted to shake it up a bit and was supposed to write another NSFW scene in, but the dream sequence just came to me as I was finishing the chapter. 🤓


	29. Price to Pay

Cora glared at Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle, and he sneered back as they passed by each other. She was on her way to the Gryffindor Table, where they seemed to have walked away from. 

“Malfoy being a complete arse again?” She asked the three fifth years and plopped beside Hermione. 

They all nodded and Cora grabbed a plate and started to pile corn, carrots, and fruits on her plate. 

“I figured out a way to give out the D.A. galleons.” Cora told them silently. “Just give them to me and I’ll have them distributed before dinner without anyone knowing.” 

Hermione thought of a clever way to set D.A. meetings in secret. By putting a charm in fake galleons and have the serial numbers replaced by the time and date of the next meeting. She was supposed to show it to everyone at the next meeting, but the problem is, they are finding it really hard to set the date since Umbridge and Filch have been monitoring the students attentively. 

“Perfect!” Hermione beamed. “I can drop by the dungeons after your Potions class on my way to Ancient Runes-” 

“Or we can get it now, we still have twenty minutes before class.” Cora glanced at Hermione’s empty plate. “Oh, that is, if you’re done eating.” 

“Yeah, Sure.” Hermione nodded and the two grabbed their bags and rushed out of the Great Hall. 

“Do you think she’ll come back for this?” Ron asked Harry, taking Cora’s plate which was still mostly untouched. 

Harry looked at the time. Cora probably won’t have any more time to eat if she and Hermione are going back to the Tower. “No, take it.” 

Ron happily scarfed down the food on Cora's plate while Ginny watched him in disgust. 

Harry was right. Cora didn’t come back for lunch, she went straight to the dungeons after getting the fake galleons from Hermione.

When she arrived at the changing room for Quidditch practice, all members of Dumbledore's Army had fake galleons. 

It was raining lightly during their last practice before the Slytherin match. Angelina separated the team into two, the chasers are with Fred while George and Harry are working with Ron.

“CORA! YOUR LEFT-” Angelina yelled. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOUR LEFT- WHAT WAS THAT?!” 

“My left- Got it!” Cora continued flying and passing the ball to and from Katie. 

“RON!” Angelina flew to the goal posts, presumably to lecture Ron too. 

Their practice ended just before curfew started. Cora swapped patrol schedules with Hermione, so she can have a good night’s rest. She only hoped that Adrian Pucey did not give Hermione a hard time. 

She was checking her robes and gloves for tomorrow in the changing room when she noticed a tall silhouette blocking the light. 

“Fred.” She said, brushing the lint off the arms of her Quidditch robe. “Did you need me for something?” 

“Are you alright, Cora?” He asked with a frown. 

“Pardon me?” She stopped what she was doing and faced him. 

“It’s just- It’s just that-” Fred sighed. “Look, you’re a brilliant chaser and you have been my teammate for a couple of years now- and we’re friends-” 

“Just tell me, Fred.” 

“You’re getting sloppy on the pitch.” He said. “I recognise when you have a bad practice day, but this is different- your shots are getting unpredictable, you’re not evading bludgers- you are not focused.” 

Cora exhaled. She may be stubborn but she has to admit that he is right. Her dull performance didn’t escape her notice. 

And it’s not just during Quidditch. She is also having a hard time concentrating on her classes. Binns caught her sleeping in his class twice and she wasn’t able to answer Professor Sprout’s question about fluxweed last Tuesday. Snape docked twenty points from her for messing up the ingredients of her Laughing Potion that resulted in her cauldron exploding. 

_She’s just so tired._

Cora has never felt this exhausted before. She used to think that she’s a machine- that she could do it all. But piles of schoolwork, Quidditch practice, D.A. meetings, Transfiguration training, and Prefect duties are catching up with her. 

“I’m fine, Fred.” She said. “I won’t mess up tomorrow-” 

“It’s not just about the match, Cora.” Fred sighed. “You’re my friend, I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m good.” She smiled at him and he nodded before turning to leave. “But, Fred-” 

“Yeah?” He faced her again. 

“Maybe keep an eye on me tomorrow?” She asked. 

Cora had always depended on Fred to keep her safe during matches. George would strike back against the player who sends her bludgers or tries to steal the quaffle from her, but Fred is usually the one who keeps her from getting knocked off her broom. 

“Of course.” Fred beamed before walking towards Angelina and Katie. 

…..

The morning of the first match of the Quidditch season was unbelievably cold. Angelina Johnson was nervous enough as it is, she didn’t need to be worried that her line-up was incomplete. But there she was, in the Gryffindor table glancing at the Great Hall’s double doors every five seconds. 

“She’s not going to miss the match, Angelina-” 

“Well, where is she?” Angelina asked George angrily. “Why is she not here?” 

“Cora’s just running late.” George said. “Hey, Katie. What did Cora say earlier?” 

“She said that I should go ahead and she’ll follow shortly.” Katie said, placing a bacon on her plate. “But that was a while ago-” 

“She’ll be here.” George insisted. “Cora wouldn’t let us down.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Cora appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall and Angelina exhaled in relief. She walked towards her teammates and sat beside George. 

“Sorry, I overslept.” She said, taking half of a corn and a few berries. 

“You’re only eating that?” George eyed her plate warily. 

“Yeah-” Cora smiled at him. “I’m still a bit full.” 

She had a feeling that he knows that she’s lying. George is probably keeping his mouth shut because he didn’t want her to get grumpy and irritated before the match. She was picking on the berries on her plate when she heard a dreamy voice greet them. 

“Morning, Luna.” Cora greeted the girl kindly. 

Luna Lovegood is an eccentric fourth year from Ravenclaw. She is a member of the D.A. and is often Cora’s partner when they practice. Luna is kind and intelligent, but people avoid her because she is a bit of an oddball. 

“I’m supporting Gryffindor.” Luna declared, pointing at her hat that’s shaped like a lion’s head. “Look at what it does.” 

She tapped the hat with her wand and the lion started to roar, startling everyone around them. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Luna said happily. “I was supposed to make one that’s chewing a serpent to represent Slytherin, but there wasn’t much time. Anyway, good luck, Ronald!” She said before skipping away.

“We should go.” Angelina stood up. “I wanted to check the weather conditions and change early.” 

“We’ll follow a little later.” Harry said. “Ron’s just got to have a little breakfast.” 

Cora grimaced at Ron, he was a little green and he was just staring at his food. 

“Alright.” Angelina nodded. “Come on.” She gestured for the others to follow her. 

“Cora, you’re done eating?” George frowned at her half-eaten corn and almost untouched fruits. 

“I told you, I’m full.” Cora shrugged and followed Angelina and Katie.

…..

The members of the Gryffindor Team were already wearing their Quidditch robes when Angelina started with her pre-match talk. 

“Okay, I have only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin.” Angelina said, looking at a piece of parchment. The previous years’ beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left now, but it looks as though Montague replaced them with the usual gorillas other than the ones who can fly well. They’re two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, and I don’t know much about them-” 

“We do.” Harry and Ron said at the same time. 

“But they’re the same as Derrick and Bole.” Harry continued. “They’re almost too thick to tell one end of a broom from another.” 

“Warrington is out, Pucey is back and they have a new Chaser as well.” Angelina said. 

“Flint’s replacement?” Katie asked. 

Cora briefly wondered how her cousin is, she hasn’t talked to him for over a year. She stopped attending Society galas ever since she was reunited with her parents.

“Yeah.” Angelina nodded. “Leo Avery.” 

They heard people’s voices outside. It seems that the turnout is great, as always. 

“It’s time.” Angelina said after looking at her watch. “Good luck, everyone.” 

They stood up and marched out of the changing room to the field in a single line. She heard the screams and cheers of their friends as they faced the Slytherin Team, who were already standing, waiting for them. 

They lined up by position, so she was in front of a Slytherin chaser, who also happens to be her childhood best friend. 

“Captains, shake hands.” Madame Hooch said. “Mount your brooms-” 

They all got into position. She blew the whistle on her mouth and the balls were released from the crate. All fourteen players kicked off from the ground and the chasers scrambled for the quaffle. 

“And it’s Johnson, Johnson with the quaffle!” Lee announced. “What a player that girl is, I have been saying it for years but she still won’t go out with me-” 

“JORDAN!” McGonagall yelled. 

“Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest. And she’s ducked Montague- OUCH- hit from behind by a bludger from Crabbe.” There were angry shouts directed to Crabbe from the Gryffindor side of the stands. “Slytherin’s new chaser, Avery, catches the quaffle. Avery heading back up the pitch and- nice bludger there by George Weasley!” 

Cora flew to where Leo was to try and catch the quaffle, but Katie was already there, so she went a little closer to the goal post. 

“That’s a bludger to the head for Avery. He drops the quaffle, caught by Katie Bell. Bell to Cora Charlton, and Charlton’s away, dodges Montague- close call, Cora!” Lee said. “And the crowd is loving this, what’s that they’re singing?” 

Cora blinked and for a minute there she thought she saw the whole width of the field from her left to her right. She blinked again and realised that Angelina was coming towards her fast. 

“Cora passes back to Angelina. Come on now, Angelina- SHE SHOOTS - SHE- Oh.” Bletchley had saved the goal and passed back to Leo. “And it’s Avery with the quaffle, Avery heading for the goal, he’s out of the bludger range with just the keeper ahead-” 

_“Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That’s why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King.”_ Cora heard the singing from the Slytherin stands. Oh dear, Ron gets too affected by their jeers- they’re probably doing it to distract him. 

“It’s the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley, brother of beaters, Fred and George- a promising new talent. Come on, Ron!” Cora was trying to catch-up to Leo when Lee announced. “Slytherin score! That’s ten-nil to Slytherin. Bad luck, Ron.” 

The Slytherin crowd cheered as Katie caught the quaffle. However, Pucey was able to swipe it from her. 

“Pucey to Avery off past Charlton. Come on, Angelina, you can take him- but nice bludger from George Weasley again. Pucey drops quaffle to Katie Bell- who err- drops it too. Now Montague with the quaffle. Come on, Gryffindor, block him!” 

“Montague to Pucey, Cora Charlton on her way. Pucey evades Charlton-” Lee said with a frustrated groan. “He’s heading straight for the goal. Stop him, Ron!” 

Ron wasn’t able to block the goal, though. Slytherin got two more in until Angelina was able to score their first goal. 

“- Pucey throws to Avery, Avery to Montague, Montague back to Pucey- Johnson intervenes. Johnson takes the quaffle, Johnson to Bell, Bell takes the quaffle- OH! Hit by a bludger from Goyle! It’s Pucey in possession again- WAIT- The seekers have seen the snitch!” 

Cora felt a dull ache in her head and when she glanced at the pitch again, she could see what was happening at her side. Harry reached out and his hand closed around a tiny golden ball. 

“HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THAT’S ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” 

She blinked and her eyes were once more back to normal. She can feel her heart hammering against her ribcage, but the rhythm is off. It’s too fast, she can hear another beat when one is still not done. 

Cora searched for her teammates and saw that they were all descending to the field, where Angelina is crouched over Harry. She landed beside George in time to catch Malfoy’s jeers. 

“But we couldn’t find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-” Malfoy scoffed and the Gryffindors ignored him, which made him spur on. “We couldn’t fit useless loser either for his father, you know-” 

She saw George stiffen in her periphery.

“Leave it.” Angelina said, grabbing Fred. “Leave it, Fred, let him yell. He’s just sore he lost, the jumped-up little- ”

“- but you like the Weasleys, don’t you, Potter?” Malfoy laughed. “Spend holidays there and everything, don’t you? Can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you’ve been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys’ hovel smells okay-” 

Cora quickly wrapped her arms around George’s waist and Harry grabbed his arm. Katie and Angelina were struggling to hold onto Fred who was ready to pounce on Draco. 

“George, please.” Cora said quietly. She can feel him shaking with anger. “Please, calm down.”

He relaxed upon hearing her voice and Cora loosened her hold on him. Something struck her head again and it started pounding, her heart following soon after. 

“Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother’s house stank like, Potter and Weasley’s pigsty reminds you of it-” 

She didn’t notice that she had let go of George and Harry had too. Her head stopped hurting and her heart pacified, but she realised that George and Harry were already engaged in a fist fight with Malfoy. 

“GEORGE! HARRY! GEORGE, NO!” Cora moved forward to try and break the commotion up, but she was held back. She glared at the person who has her arm, and saw that it was Leo, shaking his head. 

“IMPEDIMENTA!” Madam Hooch hit them with the impediment jinx and they broke apart. 

Cora pushed herself away from Leo and ran to where George was. He was still standing and breathing heavily. She tried to examine his busted lip, but he flinched when he felt her finger. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. Cora was about to move away to give him space, when George reached for the small of her back. He held her closer to him and closed his eyes, seemingly trying to will himself to calm down. 

“I have never seen behaviour like it!” Madam Hooch said angrily. “Back up to the Castle, both of you- and straight to your Head of House’s office! GO! NOW!” 

George rubbed her back lightly before silently marching with Harry to the direction of the Castle. 

Malfoy’s whimpering form was being carted up by his teammates, probably to bring to the Hospital Wing. Fred was no longer struggling against Angelina and Katie.

“Come on, guys.” Angelina said quietly. “Let’s go back to the Tower.” 

The whole walk up to the Gryffindor Tower was silent. They won, but they knew that George and Harry’s actions would have heavy consequences. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker when Dennis Creevey called her. 

“Err~ Someone’s waiting for you outside.” He said. 

“Who?” She asked, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. 

“Well, err~ he said not to tell you, but it’s Leo Avery.” Dennis replied. 

“Thanks, Dennis.” She smiled at the younger boy and stood up. 

She climbed out of the portrait hole and saw that Leo was standing on the far end of the corridor, near the armoury. He was still in his Slytherin Quidditch Robes. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked sharply. 

“I wanted to check on you.” He said. “I saw you earlier when Potter caught the snitch. You were just floating there, it looked like you saw someone rise from the dead.” 

“It’s nothing.” Cora said curtly. Leo was still holding on to his arm, the one that George hit when he sent the bludger for the second time. “You ought to have Madam Pomfrey check your arm and your head. George is really strong-” 

“Cora?” She heard from behind her. 

There was no doubt in her mind that George is furious. She can sense it in his tone, see it in his stance, and read it on his eyes. His lips are still swollen and he was glowering at Leo. 

She sprinted towards him. “What happened to-” 

He cut her sentence off by crashing his mouth in hers. Cora’s eyes widened in surprise and she yelped when he clutched her tighter. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and lapped viciously. He growled at the pain he felt because of the cut on his lip and she tried to soothe it with her lips and tongue. She moaned and closed her eyes at the intoxicating taste of him. 

George had one hand on her back holding Cora close against him and one hand behind her head, deepening the kiss. His kiss was punishing. He was pouring all his fury and rage and jealousy to the kiss. He was already angry at being given a lifelong ban from Quidditch, but when he saw Avery gazing desperately at Cora, he lost it. He knew that he would probably realise that he acted irrational, but he didn’t care. He had to remind himself that it’s him that Cora chose. It’s him she wants. 

Cora felt an ache in her belly and fire in her core. George’s kisses were never gentle, but this was different. It was raw and primal and awakening every cell in her body. He was letting her in on his anger and jealousy and she is gladly taking in what he is showing. The intensity of his kiss made her crave more of him. 

Their minds were still floating in ecstasy when they broke apart. George wiped the side of her mouth. “Shall we go back to the common room?” He asked her softly. 

“Okay.” Cora nodded. 

“Avery-” George finally acknowledged that he was standing right there. “Have that arm and head checked.” He put his arm around Cora’s shoulder and led them back to the portrait of The Fat Lady. 

Leo watched their retreating backs and felt an ache in his chest. There’s no use going to Madam Pomfrey. She wouldn’t be able to fix what’s broken in him anyway. 

…..

The team sat in the common room for a while after hearing about George, Harry, and Fred’s lifetime ban. Angelina was furious. Katie was silent. Harry watched the snow falling outside. George and Fred glared at everyone who passed by them. Cora went back to watching the fire, thinking about what she could do for the ban to be lifted. Her head was on George’s chest and his arm was around her, his hand stroking her shoulder. Ron was still nowhere to be found. 

One by one the members of the Gryffindor team went back to their dormitories. Angelina was the first one, then Katie. George kissed Cora good night then went up their dorm with Fred. Ginny, who was sitting with them, retired back to her dormitory not long after. 

Hermione was starting to get worried for Ron when he arrived at the Common Room. He was very pale and there was snow in his hair.

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked worriedly. 

“Walking.” He replied. 

“You look frozen.” Hermione said. “Come and sit down!” 

“I’m sorry.” Ron muttered. 

“What for?” Harry asked. 

“For thinking that I can play Quidditch.” Ron answered. “I’ll resign first thing tomorrow morning-” 

“If you resign, there will only be three people in the team.” Harry said in an irritated tone. “I’ve been given a lifetime ban. So have Fred and George.” 

“What?” Ron gasped. 

Hermione then explained what happened. Cora kept quiet throughout the story, still watching the hearth. 

“This is all my fault.” Ron said glumly. 

“You didn’t make me punch Malfoy.” Harry countered angrily. 

“If I wasn’t so lousy at Quidditch-” 

“It’s got nothing to do with that-” 

“It was the song that wound me up-” 

“It could have wounded anyone up-” 

“Oh, shut up!” 

The two stopped bickering at Cora’s raised voice. “You’re not the only ones who messed up today and my head is killing me.” She massaged her temples. 

They were silent for a while before Hermione perked up. “Well, I can think of one thing that might cheer us up.” 

“Yeah?” Harry snorted. 

“Yeah.” Hermione turned to them and beamed. “Hagrid’s back.” 

…..

They sneaked out of the Castle in the middle of the night, in an intense snowfall to get to Hagrid’s cabin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were under the invisibility cloak and Cora used a disillusionment charm. 

“Hagrid!” Harry knocked on his door. “Open up, it’s us!” 

“Shoulda known!” A rough voice behind the door said. “Bin home three seconds. Ou’ of the way, ou’ of the way, you dozy dog.” Must be Fang. 

Hermione screamed as soon as she saw Hagrid. 

“Keep it down, will yeh?” Hagrid said, letting them in. The three removed the cloak as soon as they got inside. 

“Oh, Cora’s still-” 

“Here.” Cora removed the disillusionment charm and patted Fang in the head. The dog immediately laid it’s head on Cora’s lap, demanding to be petted. 

Hagrid’s hair was matted with dried blood, his left eye is swollen, and he has bruises and cuts all over his face and hand. 

“What happened to you?” Harry asked him as the four sat on his sitting room. 

“Nuthin’.” Hagrid answered gruffly. “Want a cuppa?” 

“Come off it!” Ron said. “You’re in a right state!” 

“It’s nuthin’.” Hagrid dismissed their worries again. “Blimey! I haven’t seen yeh lot in a while? Had good summers, have yeh?” 

“Hagrid, you’ve been attacked!” Ron insisted. 

“I told yeh, it’s nuthin’-” 

“You ought to have those checked by Madam Pomfrey.” Hermione said. “Some of those cuts look nasty.” 

“I’m dealin’ with it alrigh’?” Hagrid sighed. 

“At least let me look at them?” Cora stood up. “I might be able to help.” 

Hagrid nodded and she started to examine his cuts, disinfecting the deep ones, mending cuts that can be mended, and healing the purple bruises to make them a little less tender. He was looking and feeling a bit better after Cora was done. 

“Thanks, Cora.” Hagrid said with a smile. 

“So are you going to tell us what happened to you?” Harry asked. 

“Can’t, Harry.” Hagrid shook his head. “Top secret. More’n my job's worth tellin’ yeh that.” 

“Did the giants do this to you?” Cora asked and Hagrid froze. 

“Who told yeh abou’ that?” He asked. 

“Dumbledore. I attended Order meetings last summer.” Cora shrugged and Hagrid raised his brows at her. “You know me, I have my ways.” 

Hagrid sighed. 

“Come on, Hagrid.” Ron said. “You can tell us about the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by dementors-” 

“Whadda yeh mean, attacked by dementors?” Hagrid boomed. 

“Yeah, they turned up at Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and I.” Harry explained. “Then, the Ministry of Magic expelled me for using magic. I had to go to a hearing and everything- but tell us about the giants first.” 

“Yeh were expelled?!” 

“Tell us about your summer and I’ll tell you about mine.” Harry said sassily. 

“Oh, alright.” Hagrid gave in. 

He fixed them tea and started to tell them about his and Madame Maxime’s journey. They started as soon as the school term ended. It took them about a month to get to the mountains where the giants are because they cannot use any magical means of transportation. They were being watched by the Ministry and it became more difficult to move when David was sacked from his high position. 

Hagrid told them that only about eighty giants are left. They’re dying, either killing each other or being killed by wizards. They were not made to live in groups, but wizards forced them to. Wizardkind kicked them out to live out in the wild, so they had to stick with each other for protection. 

Then, came the actual story of what happened to them. Hagrid and Maxime were able to meet with the Gurg, Karkus, and they became hopeful that they would be able to get the giants’ help. But then, a fight broke out. The other giants killed Karkus and installed a new Gurg, Golgomath, who was in league with the Death Eaters. 

They weren’t able to convince any giant to come down the mountains to help fight against You-Know-Who, but they were able to convey Dumbledore’s message. He trusts that some of the giants who heard about it would eventually join the cause someday. 

Hagrid also asked them about his mum. Unfortunately, though, she died years ago. 

“But you still haven’t explained why you got back in this state.” Ron was talking about his injured state. 

“Or why you only came back now.” Harry added. “Sirius said Madam Maxime came back ages ago-” 

He was interrupted by the knocks on Hagrid’s door. They all glanced at the window and saw that it was her- the pink-wearing monster. The three hid under the invisibility cloak and Cora placed a disillusionment charm on her again. She shrunk their mugs until they were the size of pebbles. 

They stayed through Umbridge’s interrogation of Hagrid. Cora’s hate for her increased every time she opened her mouth. 

She had to be more careful, though. George and Harry warned her that a new educational decree was signed by Fudge, giving her full rights on students’ punishments. This meant that although she could not expel Cora, Umbridge now has the power to suspend her or take away her prefect badge. 

They walked back to the Castle once Harry confirmed that the coast is clear and Umbridge is back in her office. 

“I dunno if we got through him.” Ron said. They were talking about the warnings that they all gave him about Umbridge. 

“Then, I’ll go back again tomorrow.” Hermione said with determination. “I’ll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don’t care if she throws out Trelawney but she’s not taking Hagrid!”


	30. Saw Her Standing There

“He’s really back.” Kenny declared. 

It was the Monday after the Slytherin Quidditch match and the students were curiously looking at the staff table and murmuring to each other. Hagrid was back and there were all sorts of gossip about where he had gone and why he was away for such a long time. 

“Well, he’s still planning on having the fourth years raise Blast-Ended Skrewts. So good luck, Gin!” Fred grinned at his sister when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He came back from the staff table with George and Lee after welcoming Hagrid back. 

“Toad-face doesn’t seem very happy, though.” Geoff snorted, tilting his head towards Umbridge, who looked like she was smelling a big pile of dung. 

Hermione was right in insisting to help Hagrid with his lesson plan. Umbridge already hates half-breeds, what more a half-giant who is Harry’s friend and is extremely loyal to Dumbledore? 

Umbridge continued observing classes. She was there for two of Cora’s classes that week: History of Magic and Muggle Studies. 

Professor Binns didn’t pay her any mind. Even if he was given a bad evaluation, what can she do to him? He’s already dead. 

It was a different story for Muggle Studies, though. Umbridge kept on interrupting and opposing Professor Burbage’s lectures. They would usually cover a whole chapter during their three-hour class, but they didn’t even make it to five pages.

Cora’s patience and self-control was tested that Thursday afternoon. She was a hair's breadth of calling Umbridge out again, but she was able to restrain herself by performing an isolated silencing charm on the High Inquisitor on the second hour of class. Whenever Umbridge was talking, Cora could only hear a light buzz on her ears. 

Professor McGonagall already warned her during their lessons the Tuesday after the Quidditch match: The Minister is giving Umbridge more power over the school and Umbridge is getting fearless, tread carefully. 

Cora’s headaches and chest pains are getting worse. She would often skip meal times to stay in the dormitories (her’s or George’s) and sleep it off. Logic tells her that the best thing to do is to go to Madam Pomfrey, but for some reason (Megumi says its stubbornness), she doesn’t. 

Aside from the increased pain, she’s also been experiencing something else. _Something very peculiar._

She was sucking on the sugar quill she was holding while gazing at the person on the other side of the courtyard. He looked up and smiled at Cora and she stuck out her tongue and started licking the sugar quill while keeping her eyes on him. She saw his eyes darken and she rubbed her thighs together to relieve the sensation between her legs. She coiled her tongue around the sweet and sucked. She saw him take a sharp breath-

“Stop that.” Their eye contact broke when Kenny elbowed the side of her arm. 

Cora glared at him when the candy she had in her mouth dropped on the grass.

“Just walk over to your boyfriend and drag him somewhere private.” Kenny rolled his eyes. 

Cora has been a little _needy_ lately. She spends a lot of time with George at their dormitory when the boys are in class or in the Lair- a small room off the former forbidden third floor corridor- when someone is in their room. And she’s always looking for excuses to touch him or to be held by him. 

She has found a new thing to do that afternoon: rile him up so that he’ll eventually take her up to the dormitory (or anywhere really, she doesn’t mind) and snog her senseless. 

They have no classes in the afternoon, so she really has nothing to do. Except for the piles of homework due before the holidays that she could start now- she wouldn’t do that, though. She can’t concentrate because all she can think about is being pinned by George in his four-poster and- 

“Cora!” 

“Hmmm?” She glanced up and saw that Angelina was scowling in front of her. 

“I said, tryouts for the beaters and seeker positions are on Thursday before holidays start.” Angelina said. _Oh, George, Harry, and Fred's replacements._ “You absolutely need to be there.” 

“Yeah-” Cora nodded absent-mindedly. “Sure.” 

Angelina then left, presumably to find Katie and remind her of the tryouts. When Cora glanced back at George, the seventh year Gryffindor boys were already gone. 

She sighed. Well, she better get started with those essays, then. 

…..

Cora arrived for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays with Kenny, Megumi, Geoff and Chris. 

“Hello.” She heard Luna Lovegood speaking to Harry. “These are nice. Did you put them up?” 

“I didn’t.” Harry replied. “It was Dobby the house-elf.” 

They continued talking to each other, but Cora was too distracted to listen in because the seventh years just walked in. Her attention was immediately shifted to George. 

She never considered Hogwarts uniform as particularly stylish, but there’s something in the way that he wears it that makes it really good to look at. Maybe it was the way it fits his shoulders and toned arms, maybe it was how it shows his forearms when he rolls them back with those long, nimble fingers. That train of thought made her think of what his fingers could do. 

They might have not done anything beyond intense kissing and touching yet, but it doesn’t mean that she’s innocent. She’s scanned ‘For Witches’ and ‘Playwizard’ magazines before (for research purposes, of course), not to mention Aunt Andromeda left a rather large collection of muggle romance books under her bed at Grimmauld Place (and most of them are very detailed). 

According to ‘For Witches’, teenagers their age are raging with hormones which explains why she’s been acting this way. Witches are a bit more reserved, while wizards are a bit more open to do things to relieve them physically. 

She wondered if George ever thought about her while-

“Okay.” Harry said loudly, bringing her attention to him. “I thought that we could go over everything we have learned so far, because there is no point in learning anything new before the three-week break-” 

“We’re not doing anything new?” Zacharias Smith said. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have come-” 

“We’re very sorry Harry didn’t tell you, then.” Fred said sarcastically, which made people snigger. 

“We’ll practice in pairs.” Harry said. “We’ll try the Impediment Jinx just for ten minutes, then we’ll bring out the cushions for the Stunning Spell.” 

Megumi was already practicing with Chris while Kenny was with Geoff. 

“Come on, Cora.” She heard from behind her. The tall redhead already had his wand up.

“Can’t I switch partners?” She asked with a frown. 

“Not until you learn how to stun properly, you won’t.” Fred answered. 

Cora is the best in defensive spells. No one in the D.A. (not even Harry) can break through her protection charms and her disarming spell can make people fly to the other side of the room. But she really struggles on offensive spells and jinxes. She could do them, but they’re not as strong as the others.

Honestly, she would rather use the _‘Incarcerous’_ spell than stun a person. She always argued that she is better off using Transfiguration spells because it works best for her and produces a better outcome against her adversary, but Fred insisted to help her practice the Stunning Spell.

“It’s one of the most basic spells against enemies, Cora. We’re not going anywhere until you do it.” He would say. 

She knows Fred meant well, but he could be annoying at times. 

“I can’t use a stunning spell against you, you look like George!” Cora protested. They were done with the Impediment Jinx and are now on to the Stunning Spell. 

“And what if You-Know-Who’s Death Eater impersonates George, what will you do then?” Fred challenged. 

“I won’t let that happen!” Cora replied. “Besides, I can use other spells like-” 

“Just stun me!” Fred said. 

“Fine!” Cora gritted her teeth. “ _Stupefy!_ ” 

A small jet of red light was ejected from her wand but Fred was able to deflect it. “Come on, Charlton! You could do better than that!” 

She was extremely exhausted by the end of the lesson. She’s still not the best at stunning, but she has improved. Also, Fred promised to practice more with her after the holidays. 

“What did big, bad, Freddie do to you?” George asked, kissing the top of Cora’s head when she placed her head on his shoulder. Harry had just dismissed them in high spirits and everyone was waiting for their turn to go. 

“Oh, she’ll be fine.” Fred said dismissively. “You two will thank me someday. All that evading of stunners made me really hungry, do you want to grab something from the kitchens?” 

“I just want to sleep.” Cora murmured against George’s shoulder. 

“Cora, are you sure?” George asked worriedly, stroking her back. “I saw your plate at dinner and you didn’t even finish half-” 

“I need a bed, George.” Cora answered. “I want to rest.” 

“Okay, then.” He nodded then turned to his twin and Lee. “You guys go ahead, I have to bring her up-” 

“You want something?” Lee asked. 

“Meat pie and treacle tart.” George answered. “She might want some if she wakes up in the middle of the night.” 

“Well then, how is she-” Lee stopped. _OH._ That’s why the drapes on George’s bed are always firmly shut. _Cora sleeps there._

It’s not like it’s the first time a girl has stayed in their dormitory. Jeremy and Kenneth snuck girls inside before as well, even he had that one time. It’s not his business anyway, as long as they don’t disturb anyone and keep it in the confines of George’s bed. 

“Come on.” George dragged the sleepy Cora towards the door. “You want me to carry you-” 

“No.” She’s suddenly awake and alert. “No, I’m fine.” 

“Alright, then.” George nodded and turned to Fred and Lee. “See you later.” Then, he said goodbye to Harry before leaving the Room of Requirement with his Cora. 

_….._

Cora sat up in panic when she heard a loud noise at her feet. 

“Wha-” George asked groggily. “Wha’s tha- Cora?” 

She plucked the piece of parchment hanging from the alarm charm that was floating inside George’s bed. The alarm charm is a ball of fiery light that sends loud warnings to a specific person. 

**_‘Weasley, Please proceed to the Headmaster’s Office as soon as you receive this.’_ **

She knew the handwriting. It was Professor McGonagall’s. But why?

“Cora, what is it?” George asked, now a bit more awake. 

“You need to go to Professor Dumbledore’s office.” She answered, giving him the note. “I think it’s urgent.” 

“Okay, will you be-” 

“I’ll be fine.” Cora nodded with a smile and handed him the note. “I’m good. Go.”

“Okay.” He kissed her chastely before hopping off the bed. He closed the curtains around his bed (Cora placed a charm around it so that only she and George could open it), but not before she saw Fred crawling out of bed with the same piece of parchment in his hand. 

Cora took a deep breath and laid back on George’s bed. Somehow, she had a feeling that he wasn’t going to come back that night. 

…..

Cora and Hermione were both silent. Hermione was chatty on the train ride to London, it’s usually what she does when she’s nervous. Cora, on the other hand, only watched the snow falling outside, she replayed what Dumbledore told them in her head over and over again.

_‘Arthur Weasley was attacked while doing work for the Order... Harry had a vision, so they were able to get to him just in time... Arthur’s out of critical condition, but is being monitored at St. Mungo’s... The Weasley’s are to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place...’_

Hermione immediately sent word to her parents that she wanted to stay in Hogwarts to study for the O.W.L.s. They knew how important this is to Hermione so they would understand. Cora figured that Granny, Papa, and Mother were already informed, after all, they’re allies of the Order. They are probably expecting her to go straight to Grimmauld Place. 

By the time they got to King’s Cross, Hermione ran out of things to say. They took the Knight Bus to Islington and rang the doorbell of the old, battered, house. Cora heard her Grandmother’s screams as soon as Juliet opened the door. 

“Oh, Darling!” Cora was immediately engulfed in a hug. “Hermione! Come in, come in. It’s a bit too early so we’re still preparing dinner, but-” 

“Where’s George?” Cora asked. 

“Probably in their room.” Juliet said after bolting the door. “We had just finished decorating the house for Christmas. Arthur is fine, by the way-” 

“Dumbledore told us.” Cora nodded. “Mum, would you mind telling Dad that I’m here and I’ll see him later? I just need to-” She sighed. “I’ve got to talk to George.” 

“Sure, Darling.” Juliet gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. “Go ahead.” 

Cora sprinted up to the third floor and knocked on the door of the bedroom that the twins stayed at last summer.

“Cora, you’re here!” Fred was grinning when he opened the door. 

“Yeah, I just arrived with Hermione.” She said. 

“Well-” He moved out of the room. “I’ll be in Ginny’s room.” 

“Thanks.” Cora nodded with a small smile and went inside. George stood up when he saw her and just stared as she marched towards him. She stopped when she was in front of him and looked up. “Are you okay?” 

He pulled her towards him and engulfed her in a tight hug. One of his arms was on her waist and the other was on the back of her head. His chin was on top of her head and he was breathing deeply when he said. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Cora had her arms around George’s waist. She hugged him tighter and started stroking his back. He was anxious and scared for his father, she could feel it. 

George led her to his bed where they laid in silence for a minute. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beating. Her left hand was caressing his right arm. His other arm was around her and still stroking her back and her shoulder. 

“We were sent here as soon as we got to Dumbledore’s office.” He said. “Fred and I were confused and Ginny was scared. Ron was pale and didn’t say a thing and Harry… Harry was- he was silent but distressed. We wanted to go to St. Mungo’s as soon as possible, but Sirius stopped us-” Cora’s hand stopped moving, “- he didn’t want to compromise any of our safety.” She continued running her fingers lightly on his arm. 

“Mum came early in the morning, told us that Dad was fine and Bill was taking care of him. Tonks and Mad-Eye went with us and when we got there to St. Mungo’s-” George exhaled. “He was... he was battered and bruised and they couldn’t keep his wounds closed so he needed to drink blood replenishing potion every hour.” 

He paused and he held her closer to him. “I wasn’t sure if I was angry or scared or both. But he’s my Dad, you know? It’s silly but I wish I could have been there to protect him.” 

“It’s not.” Cora said. “It’s not silly.” 

“It would have been better if you were there with me earlier, though.” George sighed. “I was relieved that he was okay and I was smiling the whole time, I didn’t want Mum to be more upset- but it was really hard seeing my Dad like that.” 

“I’m coming with you next time.” Cora said, pressing herself closer to him, relishing their warmth. She closed her eyes, hoping that her being there and holding him was enough to comfort him. “I’ll be there.” 

…..

_Warmth._ It was the first thing she felt that morning. She was barely awake and her eyes were still closed when she tried to stretch in bed and her hand bumped into something.

Cora opened her eyes to be greeted by warm, brown orbs, freckles, and red hair. “Hi.” 

“Hello.” She said quietly and snuggled in George’s chest. It was very cold and his arms around her felt really nice. 

He chuckled. “You know what day it is, right?” 

She shook her head. 

He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. “Happy Birthday.” 

Cora moved her head from his chest. “Hhhmmm?” 

“It’s the twenty-fourth, Cora. It’s your-” 

“Seventeenth Birthday.” That seemed to wake her up. “It’s my birthday.” She grinned. “I’m of age now.” 

She reached for her wand on her bedside table and waved. The drapes on her four-poster, the carpet, and the fabric wallpaper from navy blue to red. 

“Really?” George said with a teasing grin. “The first bit of magic you did after turning to an adult is transfiguring the colour palette of your room?” 

“Or I can turn you to a puppy instead.” Cora pointed her wand at George and narrowed her eyes. 

He chuckled and closed the distance between them to give her a soft, loving, kiss. “I’d rather be a lion.” George whispered against her lips, then pushed her to lie on her back in the bed without breaking the kiss. 

Their kiss was gentle and intimate. It was soft, but it didn’t lack fire. One of his hands was lightly caressing her jaw, while the other was tenderly stroking her side. George was treating her similar to a delicate porcelain doll or a treasured jewel. She felt cherished and adored. 

Cora’s hands were roaming his broad back. He was alternating kisses on her lips and her neck and she can feel herself heating up. Her hands were on his hips and were moving lower when he broke their kiss. 

“I should go back to our room.” George breathed out. Their foreheads were touching and his hand was playing with her hair. 

Cora’s hand went lower. “But the birthday girl wants you to-” 

“I have to go.” Cora felt colder when George suddenly sat up. 

“But, it's my birthday-” 

“Your parents might come up, or Mum might come knocking- you know, for the surprise birthday party that you asked for before the term started.” George said before kissing her on the forehead. 

“Fine.” Cora pouted. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See you later. Oh, and don’t forget to act surprised, your Mum is really excited.” He pecked her lips before apparating back to his and Fred’s room. 

Cora did say before they boarded the train that she wanted a big celebration for her birthday. Juliet, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Kreacher prepared a feast. The house was decorated both for Christmas and for her birthday. Cora’s Granny, Papa, and Mother brought pies and desserts that were made by the Charltonham elves. Aside from Remus, other members of the Order were present: Tonks, Lenie Townsend, Mundungus Fletcher, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. McGonagall also dropped by to join the festivities carrying a large package of homemade cakes from Hagrid. 

Everyone was busy eating and talking in the dining hall when Cora was dragged by George out to the hallway. 

“Had to bring you out here.” He grinned and reached inside his pocket. “I wanted to give your birthday gift.” 

George took out a box the size of his palm and held it in front of her. Cora took it and opened the tie. She tried to figure out what the gift was, but she came in blank. It’s just a red cushion. She gave him a questioning look. 

“Well, you’ve got to take it out.” He was still beaming. 

“I swear to Merlin, George Weasley, if this is a prank-” 

“It’s not.” He raised both his hands up. “I swear-” 

“Alright, then.” Cora pulled the cushion out but was surprised to learn that it was a strip of clothing. She continued pulling until it was all out of the box. “Is this a-” 

“Knitted scarf? Yeah.” George took it from her and draped it on her shoulders, then put it around her neck. “Made it myself. I asked Mum to teach me, actually. Been making it since August and almost lost a finger, but totally worth it.” 

He smiled proudly when he saw how great it looks on her. Well, she looks good in everything anyway so this is not something new. The scarf had two gold letters knitted on each end, a ‘G’ and ‘C’. 

“How come I don’t see the injuries on your finger?” Cora asked with a straight face, still not reacting to his gift. 

“I recently found that I am rather good at Healing Spells too.” George said. “And I was hiding it from you. I wanted it to be a surprise-” 

He yelped when she suddenly launched herself to him, but smiled when he felt her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and she looped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

“I take it you like my gift?” George asked breathlessly when they broke apart. 

“I love it.” Cora grinned. “And I always wanted to receive a Weasley-knitted garment. It actually reminded me of last year when your Mum made jumpers for all of you and your dates for the Yule Ball. I really wanted one of those.” He avoided her eyes. “Do you think your Mum will make one for me this year?” 

“Well, errr~ actually-” George cleared his throat. “The errr~ so last year, you remember the blue one with the ‘C’?” 

“Yeah, Lancaster’s jumper?” Cora nodded. 

“It wasn’t exactly Callie’s jumper.” He grimaced. “I was sort of planning to ask you to the Ball and Fred let it slip to Dad who told Mum, so actually the jumper was-” 

“For me?” Cora concluded. She paused for a bit before glaring at him. “You gave my jumper to Callie Lancaster?!” 

“It was a complicated time back then.” He reasoned. “I thought you had feelings for Avery and I didn't think you'd-” 

“You gave my jumper away!” Cora said. “I can’t believe you would-” 

“Can’t we just go back to kissing-” 

“NO.” 

“But your lips are really sweet and warm-” 

“Stop it!” 

“And I made you a nice scarf by hand! I got injured and all-” 

“George~” She whined. 

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. “I like it when you moan my name.” 

“George!” She laughed. “Are you trying to seduce your way out of this?” 

“Is it working?” 

“No.” She giggled. “Absolutely not-OH!” 

Cora gasped when he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He tightened his hold on her waist and her head to deepen the kiss and she responded eagerly. George backed her against the wall and she felt one hand under her jumper, touching the bare skin of her waist and the other hand on her arse. His tongue swiped her lips asking for entrance and before she could even open her mouth, they heard an inhuman shriek beside them. 

“LET GO OF HER, YOU VILE BLOOD TRAITOR!” 

The voice startled them and they immediately jumped away from each other. 

“- SCUM! FILTH! HOW DARE YOU?! AND YOU! SHAME ON YOU-” 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” The door of the dining hall burst open and Sirius came out with his wand drawn followed by Remus, Juliet, and the other Order Members. 

“- FORNICATING WITH THE BY-PRODUCT OF DIRT!” 

“Grandmother!” Cora gasped, looking scandalised. “We were not fornicating! And stop insulting the Weasleys!” 

“- SINNING IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! THE SHAME! THE EMBA-” 

The portrait curtains were closed by Remus, then he (and everyone else) turned to Cora and George for an explanation. 

“Well, I don’t think Cora’s Grandmother approves of me yet.” George gulped when he saw Sirius’ glare. “But I think I’m making progress?” He said with a nervous chuckle. 

…..

“Come in.” Cora said when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. She smiled when her Granny came in. “Came to wish me a Happy Christmas?” 

“It’s not even Christmas yet, Sweetheart.” Pippa rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside her granddaughter. “So, how does it feel like to finally be seventeen?” 

Cora shrugged. “Nothing much has changed. I probably would feel this way until apparition classes start and I pass my test.” 

“Well, at least you can use magic outside of school from now on.” Pippa said and Cora gave her a pointed look. It’s not like she’s never used magic at home before. 

There was a change in Pippa’s expression when she spoke. “I can’t believe you’re seventeen now.” She exhaled, trying to hold back the tears. “Come here.” She opened her arms for her granddaughter. 

Cora went into her Granny’s embrace and sighed. “Oh, you have grown to be such a beautiful, smart, principled, and brave young woman. I am so proud of you, My Darling.” Pippa stroked the side of her head. 

“I miss you, Granny.” Cora admitted. “I miss Charltonham too.” 

“It’s been so lonely without you there.” Pippa said with another sigh. “Kelpy still cries whenever she cleans your room-” 

“Have they-” 

“No.” Pippa replied before Cora could even finish her question. “Kelpy still wouldn’t accept wages. Tilly, though, I think I’m getting through to her.” 

“That’s good.” Cora said. “And Paul? How is he? New job in Auckland treating him good?” 

Paul, the Charlton’s butler, finally considered Pippa’s suggestion about getting a muggle job. He was getting old and Pippa didn’t want him to be holed up in Charltonham forever. He was supposed to build his own life, have a family, travel the world, do whatever he wanted to do. Paul was skeptical about leaving the Charltons behind, but Pippa was finally able to convince him last September. He wanted to get a job in London to be closer to the family. But because of You-Know-Who's return, Pippa urged him to get a job out of the country, preferably somewhere far. 

“He’s still getting used to living by himself and having a lot of spare time.” Pippa said. “But I think he’s really happy after opening up his own store.” 

Cora was in her Granny’s embrace for a while before Pippa moved and reached inside her robe. “Here, my gift.” 

The younger girl took the blue velvet box and opened it. Cora smiled when she saw her Granny’s gift. She thought Sirius and Juliet would give it to her, but Granny probably insisted that it should come from her. 

It was a rose gold circular object with the letters **_‘C.A.B.’_** inscribed on it. 

“Cordelia Adele Black. It would have been in all your legal records if that unfortunate thing didn’t happen to Sirius.” Pippa shook her head. 

“Thank you, Granny.” Cora reached towards her to give her another hug. “My seventeenth birthday watch.” She grinned when she took the pocket watch out of the velvet box.

“Isn’t your Granny the best gift giver ever?” Pippa asked cheekily. 

“Actually, I have one other thing to ask for as a gift.” Cora said and Pippa raised her brow. “The Hogwarts Carriages, what’s their secret? How did you enchant them to only open when students are being sent home or going back to school?" 

“That’s your other gift?” Pippa snorted. “You want to know how the carriages work?” 

“I’m a really curious girl.” Cora shrugged. 

It was true, she has always been intrigued by it. She suddenly remembered the carriages when she saw the time in her watch. This time last year, she and George Weasley were locked inside one. It was the beginning of their very odd (and frustrating) fake relationship which then led to where they are now. 

“You really want to know?” Pippa asked and Cora nodded. 

The older witch then told her granddaughter how to open the Hogwarts carriage from the inside during normal days. A secret that she has kept for the past three decades and is now being passed on to the youngest Charlton- the only hope of their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was supposed to post this on 24th December. But I finished the chapter early, so I thought 'What the hell, just post it'. There you go, Cora's seventeenth Birthday!😍 
> 
> I hope to finish the next chapter by Friday as a nice Christmas present, but I'm not sure how busy I'll be... so fingers crossed! 😂


	31. A Very Merry Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already the 24th in my time zone, so Happy Christmas Eve! 
> 
> And Happy Birthday, Cora!

Cora woke up early the next morning and went down to the kitchen with George and Fred. 

“Merry Christmas!” She greeted her parents, Remus, Bill, Lenie, and Mrs. Weasley who were all busy preparing breakfast. She heard sniffles and saw that Mrs. Weasley was a bit red. “What happened?” Cora asked Tonks, who was sitting in the dining hall. 

“Percy sent back the jumper that Molly made for him.” Tonks told her silently. 

She was talking about the Christmas jumpers that Mrs. Weasley makes for her family every year. Cora received another one this year (her boyfriend did not give it away to another girl this time), a maroon one with a broom and quaffle knitted in front. She was actually wearing it on the way down to show Mrs. Weasley how much she appreciated the older witch's gift.

“Don’t worry about it, Mum.” She heard Fred saying. “Percy’s a huge pile of rat dung, anyway-” 

Mrs. Weasley sobbed louder at that and held on to George’s embrace. 

“Boys, why don’t you wake Harry and Ron up?” Juliet suggested. “We’ll take it from here. Cora, Darling, can you please bring Ginny and Hermione down, as well?” 

Cora nodded and the three went up to the rooms of the younger teens. Hermione and Ginny were already awake when she knocked on their bedroom door. 

“They sent you up?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Juliet got rid of me and your brothers because your Mum is crying.” Cora answered. 

“What? Why?” 

“Percy.” 

“Oh. Git.” Ginny said with a small scowl. 

They went down to have breakfast with everyone then went back to their rooms to prepare for their outing to St. Mungo’s after lunch. They will be visiting Mr. Weasley in his ward and will be escorted by Remus and Moody. 

Cora is still a bit wary of the ex-auror. Although she knows that it was not Moody who tried to kill her several times last year, Barty Junior still took his face. At the back of her mind, it was still the face of the man who tried to strangle her with his bare hands. She had a feeling that Sirius is aware of it, but didn’t want to say anything unless she does. 

George knows that she is a bit frightened of Moody, though. She still dreams about Barty Crouch Junior's attempts at murdering her. It’s why she often sleeps beside him at night in the boys dormitory. Well, that and the nightmare she had before with his ears and the bloody Megumi, but he didn't need to know about that. She didn’t want to seem like such a coward.

They drove to St. Mungo’s using a car that was “borrowed” by Mundungus Fletcher, who said that he was happy to wait out in the car while everyone goes inside to see Mr. Weasley. 

Cora felt eyes on her as soon as they stepped inside the Hospital. It was the first time that a Charlton has stepped foot in St. Mungo’s after Emilia Charlton was sacked as the Controller. Some of the trainee healers (who just graduated from Hogwarts and were invested in the Weasley-Charlton affair last year) love to gossip and weren’t surprised to see Cora Charlton dropping by with the Weasleys. 

They arrived at the Dai Llewellyn Ward and saw that Mr. Weasley was finishing his turkey with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Hi, Mr. Weasley.” Cora gave him the present from her, Sirius, and Juliet. “Happy Christmas!” 

He seemed to be better now. The wounds are not as bad as George’s description, but his bruises are still dark and apparently, he still could not walk properly. 

“Thank you, Cora!” He grinned. “Thank your parents for me too.” 

Cora nodded and she felt George’s cold hand wrapped around hers. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, then turned to him with a small smile, which he returned with a small sigh of relief. 

“Everything alright, Arthur?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Fine- fine-” Mr. Weasley answered. “Well, did everyone have a good day? What did you all get me? Oh, Harry- this is absolutely wonderful-” 

“Arthur, you’ve had your bandages changed.” Mrs. Weasley said with narrowed eyes. “Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn’t need doing until tomorrow.”

Mr. Weasley then told them of this idea by a Trainee Healer Augustus Pye to use muggle remedies on his bites which led to Mrs. Weasley going berserk. 

“Uhm~” Lenie Townsend cleared her throat. “I think my sister is about to arrive-” 

“Oh, right!” Mr. Weasley grinned and the couples’ arguing stopped. “She’s having a fifth-month check-up for her baby, right? Say ‘Hi’ to her from us.” 

“Sure.” Lenie nodded with a smile. “I’ll see you later.” 

She turned around just as an extremely handsome healer went in. Lenie paused and Cora saw Bill tense. The healer nodded at Lenie and she stepped around him to get out of the ward. The healer announced that Healer Smethwyck will be with Mr. Weasley in a bit before leaving the ward and going to the direction that Lenie went to. 

“I think I’m stepping out for a cup of tea.” Bill suddenly said and stormed out of the room. 

“Yeah, us too.” George and Fred said together, mischief evident in their eyes. George grinned at Cora who just sighed with a nod and the two left, possibly to cause havoc somewhere again. 

The couple continued to argue and Harry gave Cora, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny a look. “I think I fancy a cup of tea, too.” 

They nodded and the five left for some snacks.

“I wonder where the tea room is?” Hermione asked. 

“Fifth Floor.” Cora answered. She’s been here a lot when she was younger, so she knew everything about the building. She bets that she’s even better at pointing out which ward is which than most of the trainee healers. 

They were on the fourth floor when Harry suddenly stopped in front of a small window set beside the double doors for the _‘Spell Damage’_ Ward corridor. There was a man peering at them from behind it. He had wavy blonde hair, a perfect set of teeth, and bright blue eyes. 

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Oh my goodness!” Hermione said. “Professor Lockhart!” 

The man was still grinning at them when he opened the double doors and walked towards them. “Well, hello there!” Lockhart said gleefully. “Well, I expect you’d want an autograph, wouldn’t you?” 

“Err~ How are you, Professor?” Ron asked him. 

“I’m very well indeed, thank you!” Lockhart answered, taking out his peacock feather quill. “Now, how many autographs would you like?” 

“Err~ we don’t want any at the moment, thanks.” Ron said. “Professor, why are you wandering about the corridors? Shouldn’t you be at a ward?” 

Lockhart’s smile disappeared as he stared at Harry. “Haven’t we met?” 

“Err~ yeah, we have.” Harry replied. “You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?” 

“Teach?” Lockhart seemed dazed. “Me? Did I?”

Then he grinned again. “Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!”

“Gilderoy, you naughty boy!” Someone said from the corridor. “Where have you wandered off to?” 

It was an elderly looking Healer, she’s probably the one assigned to care for Lockhart. 

“Oh Gilderoy, you’ve got visitors!” The Healer beamed at them. “How lovely, and on Christmas Day too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can’t think why, he’s such a sweetie, aren’t you?”

“They want autographs!” Lockhart announced with pride. “Won’t take no for an answer. I just hope that we have enough photographs for them.” 

“He was rather well-known a few years ago, but an accident erased his memories.” The healer said as she fondly took Lockhart’s hand. “Will you step this way? He’s in a closed ward- not that he’s dangerous, but he’s a bit of a danger to himself, bless him. He wanders off and he doesn’t know how to get back. It is nice of you to have come to see him-” 

“Err~” Ron interrupted as the Healer coaxed them towards the corridor. “Actually we were just-” The words died down at the expectant smile of the healer.

They followed the Healer and Lockhart along a corridor and they were led to the Janus Thickey Ward. It’s the long-term care facility of the Hospital for permanent spell damage. They were all sitting around Lockhart's bed while Ginny was awkwardly holding the photographs that he dumped on her, when they heard Ron call. 

“Neville!” 

They all directed their attention to where Ron and Harry were looking at to see Neville Longbottom trailing after an old woman, who was wearing an awful ensemble of long green dress, fox-fur, and a pointed hat with a vulture around it. 

“It’s us, Neville!” Ron beamed. “Lockhart’s here! Who have you been visiting?” 

“Friends of yours, Neville, Dear?” The woman asked, then looked at Harry carefully. “Ah! Of course I know you, my grandson speaks very highly of you, and-” 

She cleared her throat when she saw who was with them. _The Charlton girl_. She really does look like that scornful woman, more so up close. 

“You two are clearly the Weasleys.” She turned her attention to the redheaded ones, instead. “I know your parents- not well, of course- but fine, fine people. And you must be Hermione Granger?” 

“Yes, Neville’s told me all about you.” The woman said. “He’s a good boy, Neville. He didn’t get his father’s talents, though.” She tilted her head towards the last two beds at the end of the ward. 

“That’s your Dad in there, Neville?” Ron asked and Neville blushed. Cora very much wished to smack Ron at the back of his head. 

“What’s this?” The old woman asked. “You haven’t told your friends about your parents, Neville?” 

Neville glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh before shaking his head. 

“Well, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” The woman said. ““You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn’t give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!”

“They were Aurors, you see, they were highly gifted and very well respected in the Wizarding Community.” The woman continued, then gave Cora a sharp look. “They were tortured to insanity by You-Know-Who’s followers.” 

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Cora read about Lestrange’s cases when she was younger. It was when she was still under the impression that there is a possibility that Bellatrix was her mother. After You-Know-Who’s demise, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, together with Barty Crouch Junior, captured and tortured a pair of Aurors- Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville’s parents. 

There was a noise beside them and they saw a frail-looking woman reaching for Neville. She recoiled as soon as she saw Cora. 

“I think I shouldn’t be here.” Cora stood up. “It’s nice to meet you, Ma’am, but I think I better go. Merry Christmas, Neville.” 

She marched out of the ward and didn’t even bother to wait for the others to catch up to her. Cora kept on walking, she didn’t even think about the direction where she’s going, just that she needed to get out of there. She saw a corner towards a supplies cupboard and stopped there. 

When she was finally on her own, she allowed herself to breathe. She placed her head against the wall and closed her eyes while breathing deeply. _That was sick. What they did to Neville’s parents and what that’s been doing to Neville is just-_

“I thought I told you to stay away from her!” 

She heard a distinctly familiar voice. 

“Look, Weasley. I was just-” 

“You were lucky Kate didn’t see you or she would have ripped you to pieces-” 

“I also wanted to see how Kate is doing-” 

“She wouldn’t want you there!” Bill said angrily. “You lost the right to be a part of her family’s life after what you did to Lenie. Do you still not realise what you did to Lenie? You broke her trust! You hurt her! She was devastated for months, and you had the audacity to still be a part of her life after all of that and act as if nothing was wrong.” 

There was a terrible humming in Cora's ears and she felt as if her head is about to explode again. 

“Weasley-” 

“Just… never go anywhere near my Lenie ever again.” 

Cora heard angry footsteps and saw Bill passing beside her. She went out of her hiding place once Bill was gone and saw that he was talking to the handsome healer who came by Mr. Weasley’s ward earlier. 

She narrowed her eyes at the Healer and sent him a dirty look before turning around and walking to where Bill went. 

…..

Mr. Weasley was discharged from St. Mungo’s a few days after Christmas. It was still a bit difficult for him to move, so he temporarily used a hovering chair to get around Grimmauld Place, but the Healers said that he would be fine in a week or two. 

The Weasleys had been better ever since getting their dad back. Mr. Weasley was just in time for New Year’s too. 

Juliet and Sirius had set up some snacks in the drawing room where everyone was waiting to welcome the new year. They were listening to the WWN from the Blacks’ new wireless, the Charltons’ Christmas gift to the Blacks. 

They were currently playing Weird Sisters songs and announcing the new year countdown per hour. There was a loud hissing sound from somewhere in the room. Cora turned her head to the source of the sound only to see that it was the indoor fireworks display that the twins are setting up. 

“Oh, those boys!” Mrs. Weasley sat beside Cora. “They’re kind, but they’re always joking around and doing useless stuff like this-” 

“They’re really good at it.” Cora said, handing the older witch a plate of sandwich and pastries. “The joke shop thing. The first time George told me about it, I thought that it really suited their personalities.” 

“It’s not a real job, Dear.” Mrs. Weasley shook her head. “My main concern is that they are too invested in that dream of theirs that they might not realise that they need to earn actual money for their future families.” 

“Their products are very popular at school.” Cora replied. “It’s very clever, what they’re doing. They’re actually getting customers before establishing the shop officially.” 

“Well, they won’t be able to if they don’t have a capital!” Mrs. Weasley said. 

“I watched George working on a lot of potential products for their shop.” Cora recalled. “When he wants something done, he would do everything he could to do it. I have seen him work tirelessly day and night just to create something.” 

She glanced at George and smiled. “And the things he invents, they're magical- no they're more than magical. He creates things not just with magic, but also emotion. He’s so passionate about making people happy that he wouldn’t stop at just ‘done’." Cora looked at Mrs. Weasley and chuckled. “He wouldn’t stop until he’s got the perfect version of the product.” 

The younger girl turned to George again with gleaming eyes. “He’s committed and dedicated and he- he cares. He cares about all those children getting their products. He doesn’t want people to just buy their stuff, he wants them to feel joy because of it.” 

When she looked back at Mrs. Weasley, the older witch has tears in her eyes. “Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I-” 

She was suddenly pulled to a hug. “I’m so glad!” The older witch sobbed and Cora awkwardly patted her on the back. “-So glad he found someone like you.” 

At the other side of the drawing room, Tonks was gesturing at Cora. _‘Is she okay?’_ The older girl mouthed and pointed at Mrs. Weasley. Cora just gave her a grimace. 

“I never thought that-” Mrs. Weasley cried again. “I knew for sure that Ginny would find someone, Bill too and Charlie, even Ron, also Percy because he’s sensible. But the twins, I thought- I thought that no one would have the patience to deal with either of them. But here you are- YOU!” 

“And you just love George so much!” Mrs. Weasley said which made Cora freeze. “I can see it in the way you look at him and the way you talk about him- I didn’t think that-” 

“Mum, what are you doing to Cora?” George tried to pry his mother off of the girl. “Mum-” 

“I was just-” Mrs. Weasley let the younger girl go. “I was just being very emotional, with what’s happening and with your dad back-” She wiped the tears off her face and held Cora’s face fondly. “Thank you, Cora.” She said before leaving. 

“Don’t mind her too much.” George said, rubbing Cora’s shoulder. “She’s been weepy because of Percy. Anyway, I think I should go back to help Fred-” 

He made a move to stand up but Cora’s hand stopped him. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“I- I just-” 

Her stormy grey eyes were looking straight to his warm brown ones. He was holding her hand and smiling at her so softly that she wanted to melt on the spot. She thought about was Mrs. Weasley said earlier and her heart started beating so fast that it was beating irregularly again. Her heartbeats were similar to a mismatched foot, one stepping in front of the other. Her throat felt really dry and she wanted to look away from him, but she can’t. 

“Are you okay, Love-” 

“I lo-” She gulped and smiled. “I really like the fireworks.” 

“Thanks.” George grinned and ruffled the top of her head. “The one for the actual countdown is even better, I can’t wait for you to see it!” He said before kissing her cheek and letting go of her hand, sprinting to where his brother is setting up. 

Cora watched George as he worked with his brother. Her heart started to beat fast again and she couldn’t stop smiling widely. 

She’s going to tell him. Soon, she will. 

…..

She was in Harry and Ron’s room at the very last day of the school break. The two boys were playing wizard’s chess while the girls were betting on who is going to win. Hermione and Cora went for Ron, while Ginny supported Harry. 

“Squash him - squash him!” Harry yelled at one of his castles. “He’s only a pawn, you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?” 

“Professor Snape, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said. “He is looking for you in the kitchen.” 

Harry glanced at his friends worriedly and Cora gestured for him to go on. A few minutes later, George and Fred knocked on the door of Harry and Ron’s room, announcing that Mr. Weasley had just come back from his last consultation at St. Mungo’s sans the hover chair, casts, and bandages. They all went down to greet the Weasley patriarch. Each of his children gave their dad hugs and even Cora and Hermione as well. 

“Now, why don’t we go to the kitchen and have something good?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Cured!” Mr. Weasley said. “Completely cured-” 

He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Cora’s father and Snape had their wands pointed towards each other and Harry was between them, seemingly trying to keep them apart. 

“Merlin’s beard!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. “What’s going on here?” 

Both men lowered their wands and Cora saw Harry visibly relax. 

“Six o’clock Monday evening, Potter.” Snape spat before sharply turning around for the main door. 

“But what’s been going on?” Mr. Weasley asked. 

“Nothing, Arthur.” Sirius said with a forced smile. “Just a friendly chat between old school friends.” Cora raised her brows at her father. “So you’re completely cured. That’s great!”

Juliet appeared from the upper floors grinning, but her expression changed as soon as she saw Sirius. She knew that something was up. His somber mood continued throughout dinner. Cora was worried about him, but she was even more worried once Harry told her, Ron, and Hermione the reason why Snape wanted to talk to him. 

“Dumbledore wants you to stop having those dreams about Voldemort.” Hermione said.

“Extra lessons with Snape!” Ron said with disgust. “I’d rather have the nightmares.” 

“So, I wasn’t imagining it.” Cora concluded. “He really is a Legilimens.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Harry said. “He said that I should follow your example. What does he mean?” 

“I think I might have successfully blocked him off a couple of times last term.” Cora answered. 

“He’s tried Legilimency on you?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, after Dumbledore gave me an Occlumency book to study.” Cora said. “Now that I think about it, maybe Snape was under orders from him to try Legilimency on me.” 

She went to her room that night thinking about the conversation in Harry and Ron’s room. _So Dumbledore wanted her to be an Occlumens? Making Harry shut his mind off from the dreams about You-Know-Who makes sense, but her? Why her?_

Cora was still thinking about it and combing her hair in front of the mirror when she heard a soft crack inside her room. George walked in the bathroom and hugged her from behind. He kissed her cheek then her neck and pulled her closer to him. 

“I can’t believe we’re going back to school tomorrow.” He murmured against her shoulder. “I quite like it here.” 

Cora chuckled and held her breath when he started peppering kisses on her neck. 

“Come on.” She pulled him back to the room. “Let’s go to sleep, you have to wake up early tomorrow because they will be coming to our rooms to wake us up.” 

“We shouldn’t be sneaking around, you know?” George said, crawling under her covers. “We are both adults now.” 

“Sure, want to suggest that to my Dad?” Cora asked, going up on the other side of the bed. 

“Yeah, no thanks.” George shook his head and Cora laughed. 

She tapped her wand against the bedside lamp to turn it off, then snuggled against George. He had his arm around her, while she laid on his chest. His other hand was entwined with her hand that was on his waist. He closed his eyes and was about to sleep when he heard her say. 

“By the way, I love you.” 

“What?” George’s eyes immediately opened. 

“I love you, George.” Cora said, before closing her eyes. “Good night.” 

“Merlin’s beard, Cora.” He suddenly sat up making her scowl at him. “You can’t say things like that and expect us to just sleep-” 

“What do you want to do then?” Cora said, a little annoyed. 

“I don’t know- Kiss you?” George said pointedly. “Tell you that I love you back.” 

“Then, why don’t you do it?” She said softly and his previous panicked expression changed to a relaxed one. 

George slowly closed the distance between them and cupped the side of her face. He saw Cora gaze at him- her lovely face glowed against the moonlight, her curious grey eyes waiting for his next move. _Merlin, she was just so beautiful._

She closed her eyes and she felt his lips touch hers. He moved his lips against hers tenderly, it was similar to listening to a sweet love song. It wasn’t intense or passionate or fiery, but it was loving, affectionate, and warm. He conveyed his feelings for her in the kiss. 

They broke apart and when Cora opened her eyes, she was greeted by sincere ones. “I love you, Cora.” He said softly. “I don’t know when exactly it started, but I know that you are the only person who made me feel this way. And I think-” He exhaled and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I think you’re the only one who could.” 

They sat in silence for a while, just gazing at each other. It was a few seconds later when Cora spoke. “Well, I don’t have anything as elaborate as that to say-” George chuckled and bumped his forehead against hers. “So, I guess you’d just have to settle with me saying that I love you.” 

“I’ll take it.” George grinned and pulled them back under the covers, keeping her close to his chest, where she can hear his heart. His heart that’s beating fast for her. 

Cora hugged him closer and placed her head above his heart, listening to its rhythmic beating. She had the best sleep she’s ever experienced for years that night.


	32. Fluttering Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you who also read my other work might recognise this emoji: 😈
> 
> For those who don't, it means explicit (18+) content ahead.

Cora was summoned by Professor McGonagall to her office the first afternoon back. 

“Since you have turned seventeen during the holidays, I can now legally ask you this question.” McGonagall said. “Would you be sitting for the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. this June?” 

“Yes, Professor.” Cora nodded. 

“Very good.” McGonagall said, then cleared her throat. “Also, you know that our special lessons are not exactly a secret to your schoolmates. Now, the High Inquisitor wanted a justification for what we are doing and-”

“We’re stopping the lessons.” Cora said with a small frown. “That horrible cow ordered this?!” 

“I did what I could, Cordelia.” McGonagall said. “But Professor Umbridge insists that this is an unfair treatment and could easily be mistaken for favouritism-” 

“If it were another student she wouldn’t mind.” Cora huffed.

“Well, I would still be your Transfiguration Professor, Charlton.” McGonagall said reassuringly. “And based on my observation, you are very much capable and skilled on the subject that you don’t need much of my help.”

Cora went to Quidditch practice that afternoon in a sour mood. It didn’t help that the team is still not in sync with each other, especially the chasers and the new beaters: Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke. Angelina looked like she was about to cry after that first training. 

Cora felt hopeless as well, they’ve lost the most synchronised beaters out of all the teams and the best seeker the school has seen for years. She was not confident at all that the cup would stay in Gryffindor's hands. 

It was the second week of class and Cora was in the Common Room watching George and Fred demonstrate the Headless Hats that they had just invented, when Harry walked in the Common Room. He was supposed to be coming from an Occlumency class with Snape but he looked like he just ate one of Hagrid’s rock cakes then had a bad case of food poisoning. 

“You look dreadful.” Cora said. “What happened to you?” 

“I think I’ll go to bed.” He ignored her and went up to his dormitory. 

“Ron.” Cora called out and the younger boy turned to her. “Check on him, won’t you? I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen.” 

And she was right. The next morning, Cora, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys stared at the front page of The Daily Prophet bearing a large headline: 

_**‘MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS “RALLYING POINT” FOR OLD DEATH EATERS’** _

“Black?!” Harry said. “Not-” 

“Sssshhh!” Cora gave him a sharp look. “Just be quiet and read it.” 

Ten Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban last night, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus (her husband), Rabastan (her brother-in-law), Augustus Rookwood (an unspeakable who was You-Know-Who’s spy inside the Ministry), Antonin Dolohov, and Apollo Selwyn (Emilia Charlton’s brother who was one of the Death Eaters who killed Gideon and Fabian Prewett).

The Ministry of Magic, the incompetent dolts, are putting all the blame on Sirius. They are surely on high alert for any sign of him, which meant that Cora and Harry should stop communicating with Sirius and Juliet for a while. 

Cora glanced at the staff table and saw that the teachers are all worried as well. They were distressed for obvious reasons, while Umbridge was probably anxious because of how bad this looks for the Ministry. This incident would surely make people consider Harry and Dumbledore’s warnings. 

It became apparent that nothing is going their way when they received news that Hagrid is on probation. Cora hated that everything was just so chaotic, the only thing that could have made anything worse is Dumbledore getting sacked from his position as Headmaster. 

…..

“Hey, where are you going?” Kenny asked when Cora stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table. 

“Back to the Tower.” Cora said. 

“Aren’t you going to come with us to the Library to get started on the Charms essay?” He asked and Megumi, Chris, and Geoff all looked at her expectantly. 

“No.” Cora simply answered. 

“Why?” Geoff asked. 

“It’s Friday.” Cora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m not doing any work on a Friday afternoon.” Then, she walked out to go up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

“What’s the matter with her?” Kenny wondered out loud. “Weekends never stopped her from doing homework before.” The other three shrugged and continued eating their lunch. 

On another side of the Castle, Cora burst into the seventh year boys dormitory with an envelope in her hand. Based on the agreed schedule by George and his classmates (they created it to avoid awkward encounters like that one time George, Fred, and Lee walked in on Jeremy and his girlfriend), the dormitory is his for the whole afternoon on Fridays. He and Cora could do anything they want without anyone interrupting them. 

“What’s this?” He asked when Cora dumped the envelope on his lap and plopped on his bed. George opened the envelope and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “You were really serious about helping us with the joke shop?” 

The stack of papers inside were information about the best location to set up shops in Diagon Alley. It also had the business forms and permits that George and Fred would have to make their business legitimate and to close a lease in the Alley. 

Cora already did most of the paperwork. She just needed them to confirm the details, finalise the name, and sign the forms. 

“Now, that’s just insulting.” She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “Of course I’m helping you.” 

George chuckled and closed the distance between them. He captured Cora’s mouth for a sweet kiss. 

“What are you-” Cora giggled between kisses. “What are you doing?” 

“Showing my appreciation.” George said against her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

Cora’s small laughs suddenly stopped when their soft kisses became heated. She put her arms around his shoulder and reached for his hair. He groaned when she pushed his face closer to hers. She moved so that she was straddling him. 

The kiss was wet and hot and so was the feeling between her legs. He groaned when she moved to suck on his jaw and neck while she grinded against his bulge. They broke apart and took off both their jumpers then, George grabbed her behind the head and pulled her up to kiss her lips while her hands were busy removing his tie and undoing the buttons off his shirt. 

George could already feel the dampness in front of his trousers. He matched the pace of Cora’s hips as he rocked against her. Her continuous moans were music to his ears and her hands roaming on his torso set him on fire. 

She groaned when she felt his hands on her arse, tracing the edges of her lace underwear. His hands moved up and slipped inside her underwear to touch her bare skin which elicited a gasp from her. He massaged her rear and gave both globes a sharp slap. 

“GEORGE!” She cried and felt herself getting wetter. 

He noticed something, though. Her skin was really warm. 

Cora on the other hand felt as if her brain was turning into mush. She can’t think of anything but George: his lips, his hands, and the bulge in his trousers. He unbuttoned her shirt and kissed down from her neck to her chest. He unhooked her bra from the back and hissed when he saw her nipples. They were hard and pink and begging to be sucked. He circled his tongue around one and paused. 

“Cora, you’re hot.”

She bit her lips and continued rocking her hips against his. “Thanks.” 

“No, Love. Your skin is literally burning.” He placed his hands on her hips to stop her from moving. “We have to-” 

“No.” Cora whined. “No, I need you to continue what you were doing a while ago-” 

“Cora, I have to take you to the Hospital Wing.” He reached for his wand and with a wave, their clothes started to fix themselves. The last bit of clothing were the jumpers, he already had his on but her's was just hovering beside a scowling Cora. “Come on, stop being so difficult.” 

“No!” 

“Just put it on!” George said irritably which made Cora raise her hands with a huff. The jumper smoothly slid itself through Cora’s arms. “Come on, Cora. Let’s go see Madam Pomfrey.” He extended his hand to her, which she took with a frown. 

The Hospital Wing was empty when they arrived and Madam Pomfrey immediately ushered them to a bed. 

“What’s wrong?” The matron asked. 

“She’s hot, Madam Pomfrey.” George replied. “Her skin is hot all over-”

Madam Pomfrey reached for Cora’s arm and nodded. The girl is indeed warmer than normal. She pointed her wand at Cora and red sparks flew from the tip. 

“Well, it’s just a fever for now.” Madam Pomfrey said. “But I would need to keep you here in case it’s something worse, Charlton.” The matron then turned to George. “You knew this just by touching her hand, Weasley?” 

“Errr~ Well- err~ yes.” George stuttered. 

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at her office and a folded piece of paper flew out and hovered in front of George. Cora’s eyes widened and George’s face turned the shade of his hair when they saw the pamphlet cover: _**‘So You Think You’re Protected? The Risks of Unwanted Pregnancy’.**_

“Madam Pomfrey-” 

“Oh, it’s not going to hurt to be informed.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Do you know how difficult it is to have a child while you are being hunted by You-Know-Who’s followers?” 

“No, but-” 

“It’s very difficult! Juliet was very lucky that you turned out to be a healthy baby even with all the fighting and the running they did.” The matron shook her head. “And with what I’m hearing in the news right now, it’s very similar to how it was before.” She sighed. “Just take the pamphlet, Weasley.” 

George nodded meekly and shoved the folded piece of paper inside his pocket.

“I’ll make sure she gets proper rest, Weasley.” Madam Pomfrey gestured at the door. “You may go now.” 

George nodded and smiled at Cora affectionately before leaving. 

It was before dinner time when Professor McGonagall arrived at the Hospital Wing. 

“Oh, Hello, Professor.” Cora greeted. 

“You haven’t been eating or sleeping right, have you?” She asked as soon as she was standing on Cora’s bedside. “When did the fatigue start? Have you been having headaches? I was informed that you were caught sleeping in Professor Binns’ class-” 

“It’s just fever, Professor McGonagall.” 

The older witch is asking too many questions and it's actually what is giving Cora a headache. 

“No, Cordelia. It’s not just a headache.” McGonagall brandished her wand and the curtains around the bed were shut. 

“As you know, there are only seven registered animagi in this century so there is very limited literature in the Hogwarts Library and in the Ministry archives on what happens during the months of a transformation.” McGonagall continued. “However, some scholars and Professors at Uagadou say that some transformations are too severe for the body which causes a resistance at first-” 

“You mean, the animagus transformation is making me sick?” Cora asked. 

“Well, Poppy can’t exactly point out what’s wrong with you.” McGonagall replied. “She also told me about the two heartbeats-” 

“Two heartbeats?” Cora asked. “I don’t have- OH.” 

That’s why she could hear her heartbeats as if they were footsteps: it’s because they are beating at the same time, her human heart and her animagus heart. 

“They also suggest that some of the senses are heightened or reduced during the process, because the body can’t distinguish between the human and animal forms.”

“So my human and animal body parts are sort of fused?” Cora asked. 

“In theory, Yes. Studies say that your human senses will return once the first full transformation was done.” McGonagall reminded her. “However, it’s never been proven.” 

“Yeah. Even Dad and James’ notes didn’t say anything about it.” Cora said. “It makes sense if you think about it. My body is changing drastically inside, so it’s bound to react." She paused. "Professor, did Uagadou experts say anything about increased-” 

She was about to say ‘ _sexual urges’_ but that would just be weird and embarrassing. 

“Yes, Charlton?” McGonagall raised her brows. 

“-sight.” Cora continued. “Because my eyesight has been improving the past few months.” 

“We just talked about heightened senses, Charlton.” McGonagall said with a small frown. “Animagus or not, you are not usually this forgetful.” 

“I’m feeling very woozy and tired.” Cora said, faking a yawn. 

“Well then, I should just leave you to rest.” McGonagall said, patting her on the shoulder. “Once you are discharged, I want you to be aware of your eating habits: don’t skip meals and eat more. Also, make sure that you get some proper rest. You are aware that the lightning storm is coming in a-” 

“-Few months.” Cora said with a smile. “Of course, Ma’am.” 

“Good.” McGonagall nodded. “I should go now. Sleep well.” She said before leaving the Hospital Wing. 

…..

Cora and George were sitting side by side in The Lair. It was already very different from how it looked like last year. They found an old cupboard in an empty classroom which they are now using as storage for ingredients. George and Fred had their own tables and their sketches and product designs were organised in the bulletin boards (which Cora permanently transfigured from a rock they picked from the grounds). Three old classroom chairs were also changed by Cora to cosy wingback chairs so that they would have something to sit on. 

George was updating the records of their finances and based on his latest calculation, they would be able to afford to rent 93 Diagon Alley, the building that Cora suggested as the best location for their joke shop, for a year with the money they currently have. They would also still have some gold left for the procurement of their raw materials. Also, if they continue business at Hogwarts, they would be able to set aside more before the school year ends. 

He glanced at what Cora was reading and saw that it was a book with pictures of animals. She was on the page that says _‘Pantherinae’_ with pictures of big felines like lions, tigers, and leopards. 

“What are you reading?” He asked curiously. 

“Zoology book from the library.” Cora answered, standing up from her chair and transferring on the armrest of George’s chair. He placed his arm around her and ended up with one hand on her hip. “I’m trying to figure out what my animagus form is.” 

“And you think- Cat?” George asked. 

“I'm looking at animals with the same temperament as me.” Cora rested her elbow on top of his chair and started to play with his hair. “Also, McGonagall told me that there were some studies saying that during the process, some of my animal senses may manifest before the first successful transformation.” She crossed her thighs up his lap, making her skirt ride up. “My eyes are really sharp nowadays."

“There are other animals with the same temperament as you and have sharp eyes, though.” George challenged. “So why have you been looking at that section for the past hour?” 

“Well-” Cora bit her lip. “There’s one other thing.” 

She nipped the shell of his ear then trailed kisses on his cheeks. She caught his lips for an intense kiss. George swiftly removed his shirt and hissed when Cora’s hands roamed around his torso. He was holding her tightly against him when her hand found the bulge on his trousers. 

He groaned when she rubbed her hands up and down his hard length and their kiss became more hungry. She was about to unbutton his trousers when he broke the kiss. 

“Cora-” 

“George I need it.” Cora whined. “I need you.” 

“I don’t want us to rush this.” He exhaled. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for-” 

“I am more than ready.” She said, grasping his member harder. “I have been ready for a while. But it seems like you’re not-” 

“No~ no, I am.” George shook his head. “I’m just- I’m concerned about you.”

“I’m ready, George.” She said sincerely, then gave him an eager kiss. “I want this.” 

“Alright.” He breathed out and adjusted his seat. “Alright, we’ll do this, then. But not now.” 

The excitement and glee in Cora’s eyes disappeared. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want our first time to be like this, Cora.” George said. “Not in a dingy old classroom where we make our products, and not when dinner is in-” He glanced at his watch. “- fifteen minutes.”

He gave her a chaste kiss and removed her hand on top of his trousers. “I want it to be special.” 

“Okay, then.” Cora said, a bit disappointed. 

“How about tomorrow night?” He asked. “Meet me at The Room of Requirement at nine?”

“Alright.” She nodded with a small smile. “We’ll do it tomorrow.” 

…..

Cora glanced around the seventh floor corridor. It was quiet because the students were already in their Common Rooms doing homework or sleeping in their dormitories. She was sure that there were a few rule breakers running about, but they wouldn’t venture here. Curfew breakers would usually hang about the fifth floor or the boat house. 

She walked past the wall three times while thinking _‘I need to get in the room where George is’_. A beautiful door with a brass knocker appeared in front of her. 

Cora went in and the scent of jasmine candles immediately assaulted her senses. The lighting was dim, as the room was only illumined by candles, and sheer curtains covered the entrance. 

“George?” Cora called out as she passed through the curtains. 

There was a huge four-poster bed scattered with flower petals in the middle of the room. The sheets were light pink and the drapes were the same colour. Soft music was playing from somewhere. Everything was so romantic. 

Cora held her breath when she felt warm hands above her shoulders. When she turned around, she was greeted by George’s smiling face. 

“You look beautiful.” He whispered, cupping her face. 

“Thanks.” She said with a smile. “I’m wearing your favourite skirt.” She gestured at the denim skirt she was wearing. The same skirt she was wearing last summer when he started secretly sneaking in her room in Grimmauld Place. 

“I can see that.” He said, closing the distance between them. 

She closed her eyes and she felt his lips against hers. It started chaste, they were only testing the waters. George was the one who deepened the kiss. He held her head firmly against his and his other hand was on her back, making the distance between them non-existent. 

Cora felt herself being gently pushed until the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. They fell on the bed with a loud thud. 

“Are you alright?” George asked breathlessly. His lips were already swollen from their kisses. 

“Yeah.” She nodded even though she landed hard on her back. She can take it. It will all be worth it.

Cora pulled him in for a sensual kiss and she started to run her hands on his back. He bit her lip and she groaned, before moving lower to suck on her neck. 

She can already feel the dampness on her underwear when he untucked her jumper from her skirt and took it off of her. He flung it somewhere in the room and removed his shirt as well. George moved her so that they were in the middle of the bed. Then, he took out something from his pocket. 

Cora glanced at it curiously. “Are those-” 

“Birth control patches.” George beamed at her and placed a patch on his hip and another one on Cora’s. After a few seconds, the patches dissolved into their skin. 

They stared at each other breathlessly for a bit before he pulled her bra gently until her full breasts and hard, pink nipples were exposed to him. She put her legs up and he held it on the sides of his waist. 

George gazed into her eyes when he licked one nipple and she moaned loudly. She was humming when he blew on the pointed bud before licking the other one as well. Cora pushed her chest up making one of the swollen tips touch his lips. He softly kissed on it before putting it on his mouth and harshly sucking. 

“GEORGE!” 

She cradled his head against her as he bit and sucked her nipple. He did the same to the other and Cora’s eyes rolled on the back of her head because of both the sting and the pleasure. She whined when he let go of her bud and kissed through her stomach, stopping above her skirt. 

Cora was holding her breath when he slowly undid her skirt and took it off. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her thighs before slowly opening them. He kept his eyes on her and she watched as he swept kisses on the inside of her thighs. 

Her wetness was already leaking from her lace underwear and she held her breath when he kissed her softly around her core. 

“George, please-” She panted. 

“Mmm~ What?” 

“Please just- OH!” 

She threw her head back when he licked her through the thin material. “Like that?” 

“Uh~ huh. OH!” He had his tongue out and moved it up and down her slit. 

It became apparent that he became impatient for the real thing when he swiftly pulled her knickers down and removed it from her legs. She was a bit embarrassed that she was bare because she knew that George might not be expecting it, but it was what she was taught as a proper pure-blood lady. She was surprised when George seemed pleased about it. He opened her thighs wider and lapped on her folds aggressively. 

“Oh- Geor- plea-please-” She panted. “OH- OH MY- OH!” 

She clutched his hair and shut her eyes as he continued to devour her folds. Cora was whining and gasping and pleading for something. 

She was overloaded with pleasure that she felt like she was going to explode. The muscles in her core tightened until something finally, finally burst. She heard herself scream, but her mind did not register that it was her because all she could think about is how much she enjoyed the explosion. 

She was still a bit fuzzy when she felt George kiss the inside of her thighs again and move up back to her stomach, then her chest. Cora sighed in delight when he finally removed the offending piece of garment in her chest- also known as her bra. Her eyes were still shut and she could only hear the sound of what was happening around her. 

She heard a zip being undone and some rustling of clothes before she felt George kissing her again. “Are you ready, love?” 

“Yes.” She whispered. “Yes, I am. Ooohhhh~” 

He slowly inserted his hard rod inside of her and nothing could have prepared her for it. 

Cora knew that he was huge but not _THIS HUGE_. It was so painful and she couldn’t move because she was afraid that he might impale her. She knew that George was trying to be gentle but he was just so slow and he was big and long and it felt as if it was never going to end. 

George on the other hand, felt as though he was in paradise. Cora was so hot and wet and warm and being inside her was better than he imagined. ‘Playwizard’ and ‘Wizard’s Quarterly’ didn’t do justice in describing sex because this was just incredible. His eyes were closed and he was hissing as he gently entered Cora. 

Once he was fully in, he placed his head on her shoulder and whispered. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah.” Cora said in a small voice, her eyes were opened and she was hoping that the pain would stop. 

“I’m going to- OH-” He groaned. “I’m going to move now.” 

“Al- Alright. Ooohhh-” 

_It hurt._ It hurt so much and she knew that it was supposed to, but-

“Fuck!” George moaned. “Holy- Oh Fuck- Cora!” 

She held onto him as he moved in and out of her. It was stinging, but he was enjoying it too much and she didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. She almost sighed in relief when his hips stirred, but apparently he was not finished. He only adjusted his head to kiss her and she obliged, kissing him fervently despite the pain that she was feeling. 

George was a quidditch player, so she knew that he has a strong stamina, but it felt as if it was never going to end. Cora was not sure if it only felt that way because she was uncomfortable, but he just kept on going. He would shift to open her legs a bit more or kiss her in the mouth or in the neck but his hips just didn’t stop ramming into her. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Cora- I’m going to- I’m gonna-” 

He groaned loudly and released inside of her. He stayed for a while before kissing the side of her head and gently slipping out. 

George caught his breath and tried to calm his heart down. He was breathing hard, eyes still closed. “Were you able to-” 

“Yeah.” Cora gulped, she was staring at the ceiling. “Yeah, I was. It was good.” 

“Good.” George exhaled and reached for her hand, kissing its back sweetly. “Great.” 

He opened his eyes and glanced at Cora. But when he saw her, he froze. 

_Shit, he messed this up._

…..

Harry had given Cora the floor during the D.A. meetings. The members have greatly improved on their offensive jinxes, so Harry decided that it would be good to have them practice defensive spells and countercurses. 

“You’re flicking your hand too much, Goldstein.” Cora said to one of the fifth years. “Oh! That’s a good one, Kenny! Parvati, your angle is off by fifteen degrees-” She glanced at Harry who gestured that it was already time. “Alright, everyone! Time’s up!” 

“Fantastic work, guys!” Harry beamed. “We’ll continue this until next week then move on to duelling the week after.” They heard sounds of elation and a few ‘yes’es. “Alright, as per usual."

He gestured at Ginny and the Creevey brothers who thanked him and Cora before leaving the room. 

Only the Gryffindor sixth years, seventh years, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left in the Room of Requirement when Harry gestured for the sixth years to go. Chris and Megumi moved out first. When it was time for Geoff, Kenny, and Cora, she turned to George. 

“Aren’t you going to walk with me back to the Tower?” She asked. 

“Eeerr~” George scratched the back of his neck. “I have something to do with err~ Fred and Lee.” 

“Fine, then.” Cora shrugged and left with her two friends. 

Things between them became awkward after their first time. George wouldn’t talk to her properly and would avoid her eyes. He wouldn’t even sit beside her during Transfiguration class.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor Tower, Cora decided that enough was enough. 

“Core, aren’t you going up?” Geoff asked. 

“I’ll just wait for Harry and the others.” She replied. 

The two boys said their goodnights to her and she sat on the couch by the fire. She heard the portrait hole swing and she turned to see who arrived. 

“Where’s George?” She asked when she saw Angelina with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

“Errr~ with Fred and Lee.” Ron answered. Angelina quickly said goodnight to them and went up the dormitory. 

“He’s with- Oh, nevermind.” Cora shook her head. “Harry, can I have the Marauders Map?” 

Although Harry was in possession of the Map, they agreed that it is still shared between the two of them since both their dads worked on it. 

“Yeah, sure. Now?” He asked and she nodded. Harry took out a folded piece of parchment. “Just return it to me whenever.” He said before he and Ron went up to their dormitory. Hermione also said goodbye to Cora and retired for bed. 

Cora took out her wand and pointed it at the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” 

Ink slowly appeared on the paper as the Castle walls became visible. Cora searched the castle and the grounds for a bit before seeing the name ‘George Weasley’ near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

“Got you.” She said with a smirk before putting the map inside her robe and marching towards the portrait hole. 

…..

“HEY! WHO- Cora?” 

George almost blasted the person behind him. He was walking past the Hogwarts carriages when one of them suddenly opened and he was dragged inside. 

“I almost sent you a Reductor Curse. What-” 

“What the hell, George?” Cora asked angrily. “Why are you avoiding me?” 

“What?” George said. “I’m not- wait. Why are we inside a carriage, we’re trapped inside again-” 

“I know how to get out.” Cora said. “Answer my question.” 

“I’m not avoiding you-” 

“And my favourite teacher is Dolores Umbridge.” She snapped. “STOP. LYING.” 

“Look, Cora-” He avoided her eyes. “I love you. I love you so much and I-” George sighed. “I was horrible. That night in the Room of Requirement, it was bad, wasn’t it?” 

“Not exactly-” 

“You said it yourself, stop lying.” George reminded her. “Cora. You- You’re the best part of my life and I- it was supposed to be magical. But I ruined it.” He looked down. “And I can’t face you because I’m embarrassed-” 

“No, George.” Cora said, cupping his face to look at her. “George, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was one bad night. I’m not going to let it ruin our relationship.” 

“Even if we’re not compatible in bed?” George asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure? Because you might say that but in a few years when-” 

She cut him off with her lips and kissed him passionately. “I love you, George Weasley.” She whispered. 

“I love you too, Cora Charlton.” He said in a low but sincere voice. 

George closed the distance between them for another kiss which Cora enthusiastically reciprocated. 

“But you’re a really good kisser.” Cora said with a teasing grin. “So I'm staying for that.” 

“Really? I’m- really- lucky- then.” She chuckled when he gave her short, wet kisses. 

They kissed each other playfully for a bit until their kisses became longer and more sensual. 

“Mmmm~” Cora moaned and pulled George on top of her, his head banged against the carriage door. 

“OW!” 

“Ooops!” She bit her lip but George quickly freed it with his teeth and he continued to kiss her. 

They were in an awkward position because of the cramped space. She was laying on one of the seats and he was on top of her with his leg outstretched on the carriage floor. Her legs were around his waist and his other leg was folded to make space. 

George removed his jumper and pulled Cora up. She held the back of his neck with both of her hands and kissed him fervently, tasting his lips at every stroke. He removed her jumper, shirt, and bra and they continued kissing, not minding where he flung her clothes. She pulled on his jumper and he took it off with his shirt, rendering both their upper bodies naked. 

Cora giggled softly when George gave her neck and jaw open mouthed kisses while she massaged the muscles on his torso. 

He pulled her to sit on his lap and kissed her lips once more, this time, slipping his tongue on her mouth. She rolled her arse against the tent forming in his trousers as he reached for her front and kneaded her chest. She moaned against his lips when he started to alternate massaging her mounds and pinching her nipples. 

He kissed her roughly and she ran her hands through his hair. “Mmmhhmm~” He pulled her hair gently and trailed wet kisses on her neck, moving his hands through her chest and stomach. 

She gasped when he held one of her mounds up and started sucking on her nipple. He was harsher than last time, but she liked it. It was even better than before. 

Cora yelped when his fingers pressed against her underwear. Then, he slipped his finger inside the garment, rubbing up and down her damp center.

When he was satisfied and her core was weeping with her juices, he pulled her to sit on the space he previously occupied. Then, he kneeled in front of her and removed her knickers, baring her to him. She was still wearing her stockings and shoes but he didn’t mind. He opened her legs wide and placed them against the glass of the carriage windows. He kissed her core, sucking and licking on her folds and her clit. 

“Oh~ Uhm~” Cora moaned and pulled his head closer to her center. 

Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, so she didn’t notice that he had already taken out his member. 

“Hhhmmm~ George-” He sucked on her clit harshly and she felt her muscles contract. “OOOHHH- I’m coming- I’m- AAAAAHHHH!” 

She climaxed and was shocked when a jet of liquid came out of her. George didn’t mind though, he was already stroking his length and taking his trousers and pants off. He sat on the other side of the carriage and gently dragged Cora to straddle his lap. 

He kissed her ferociously as he rubbed his tip against her opening. He lifted her skirt and grasped her hips as he slowly lowered her to him, his hard length piercing her wet core. 

“OH MY-” She gasped. “GEORGE!” 

“FUCK, CORA!” He groaned against her shoulder. “FUCK! STILL SO GOOD- OOOHH~” 

He moved her hips, guiding her up and down his length as moans of bliss spilled out of their mouths. She kissed him languidly and he stopped steering her hips once she found a rhythm. His hands left her hips and he grasped her tits, massaging and pinching her nipples. 

He pulled her closer to him when he noticed that her hips started to slow down. Then, he thrusted his hips up, meeting her every time she went down. The slap of skin against skin urged her to ride him harder. 

“OHHHH- GEORGE- FFFF- OHH!” 

Her walls clenched his member like a fist and her thighs shook when she orgasmed. She was clutching him hard and her scream was muffled by her mouth on his shoulder. He didn’t stop moving in and out of her, allowing her to ride her high. 

Cora’s moans started to die down and her hips gradually stopped moving. George kissed her in the forehead, then he pushed her back to the other side of the carriage. She sat in front of him, with her skirt down and her legs opened. He kneeled between her legs once more and pulled her skirt up. He licked her slit from top to bottom eliciting a moan from her. 

Then, he placed her legs up and spread them wide so that her feet were against the roof of the carriage. He kissed each of her breasts then her lips and plunged inside her. 

“OH MY- SHHHH- OH. GEORGE!” 

He slowly moved, increasing his pace with each surge. She was moaning uncontrollably as he slammed in and out of her, hitting her deeper every time. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! CORA!” 

“OOOOHHH~ OH MY! OH!” 

The carriage moved furiously in time with George’s every movement. His thrusts were desperate, he was probably close, but she needed a little more push. 

Cora whimpered when he reached between them and his fingers rubbed her clit. 

“Cora-” He whispered harshly. “Baby, I’m fucking close- SHIT-” He felt her contract around him.

“George, George, George-” She panted. “I need to- I- FFFF- HHMMMM~” 

“Say it, Cora.” George rammed against her harder. “Fucking say it.” 

“I- I- Ahhh-FFFFF- Ahhh-” 

“Say it, Princess.” George gritted his teeth and nipped her bottom lip. “I want to hear filthy words coming out of that pretty little mouth.” 

Electricity passed through her whole body and she shuddered as she released. 

“AHHHH~ FUCK, GEORGE! FUUUCCKKK!” She heard a strained shriek, which she soon realised was her. 

George pulled out of her and stroked his shaft, frantically moaning her name until cum spilled out to his belly. He still had his eyes closed and he was gently stroking his softening member when Cora placed her legs down and smoothed her skirt. 

She collected her clothes and put them on, smoothing each one after wearing them. It was how George saw her when he opened his eyes. He silently wore his clothes as well and when they were both dressed, Cora casted a cleaning charm on the whole wagon. 

Then, she pointed her wand at the window and muttered something. They heard the door unlock and they alighted the carriage.

Cora performed one more cleaning spell before the two of them wordlessly walked back to the Castle. 

“Let’s get something to eat?” George asked when they passed the viaduct and Cora nodded. 

They sneaked to the kitchens where Dobby gladly gave them a nice, warm basket of baked goods and wished them a good night. Cora inspected the Marauders Map for any signs of a teacher, and they left for the Gryffindor Tower once she saw it was all clear. 

The Fat Lady did not complain when she saw the couple back from the kitchens. It wasn’t even midnight anyway, and she was used to their lot creeping in and out of the Tower late at night and in wee hours of the morning. 

Cora and George climbed through the portrait hole and sat in front of the fire. 

“Pumpkin pasty?” George asked after a second, placing one in front of her face. 

“Chocolate chip muffin.” Cora answered mechanically and George gave one to her. 

They ate in silence and George already had two pumpkin pasties when Cora spoke. 

“A school carriage.” She said. “We shagged in a school carriage.” 

“Yeah, we did.” 

Then, she burst out laughing. “What the hell is wrong with us?” 

“I don’t know.” George laughed as well. “Shit, we didn’t even use protection-” 

“You pulled out on time, right?” She stopped laughing and asked him seriously. 

“Yeah-” George nodded. “I love you but we’re not ready to be parents.” 

“Okay.” Cora said. “Okay, good.” 

“The school carriage. We're disgusting.” George laughed again and Cora joined in. 

They spent the next hour finishing their baked goods and talking about nonsensical things. Then, they said goodnight and went up to their dormitories at one in the morning. 

Cora was grinning when she collapsed on her bed. _Goodness! They did it in a school carriage!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was supposed to post this 25th but I wasn't able to finish the chapter on time (😂). But it's still 25th evening in some parts of the world, right? 😆
> 
> This was actually the present, but the one I posted before could be counted as part 1 and this is part 2? 😄 Happy Holidays, Everyone!


	33. Cordelia Charlton-Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be here~” 

She moaned as George trailed kisses on her cheeks, her ear, her jaw, and in the neck. His hands trailing on her arms, on her sides and on her back. 

They were in an old, empty classroom on the second floor and were sneaking in some snog before dinner time. It was a Tuesday and Lee Jordan had the use of the seventh year boys dormitory and Fred was finishing something important in the Lair, so Cora and George had to be creative on where they would be doing their _activities_. 

Cora reached for the back of George’s head and kissed him fervently. Then, she reached for the button of his trousers.

“Cora-” He held her shoulder to gently put some distance between them. 

“Mmhm~ yeah?” She asked, licking then biting her lips which are red and swollen from too much kissing. 

“Here? Now?” George asked. 

She nodded eagerly and reached for his lips again and circled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Their physical activities had intensified the few weeks after the carriage incident. Cora thinks that it’s not normal to be with each other this much, but it's not like they’re doing something bad or harmful to other people. They are also being very careful and are using protection (well, except that time in the carriage and that other time in The Lair). Besides, she hasn’t heard of anyone being sent to St. Mungo’s for having too much sex. 

“Shit-” George continued kissing her as he pushed her to sit on a table, standing between her legs. 

He ran his hands on her chest and her waist. Then, he removed her jumper and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it down. He pinched her nipples through the material of her bra making her giggle. 

George ran his fingers through her soft, curled hair that fell just below her shoulders while she smiled up at him, her grey eyes shining despite the minimal light in the room. 

“You’re stunning, Cora.” He whispered and captured her mouth.

He broke the kiss and removed his jumper before kneeling in front of her, his face between her legs. Cora bunched her skirt up her waist and George grinned when he saw a wet patch at the center of her silk underwear. 

He spread her thighs further and slipped his finger on the middle of her underwear, running it through her slit. He used the same finger to move her underwear aside and expose her core to him. He wetted his lips before giving her a hot, wet, kiss. 

“Fuck, George!” 

“I really like it when you swear.” He said quietly before plunging his tongue back to her center and lapping her folds. 

She moaned as he ran his tongue through her cunt, kissing and licking. Cora could feel her wetness gushing out of her to his mouth and the inside of her thighs. She screamed when he gave a particularly harsh suck on her clit. 

“Uh, you’re really~ uh-” She groaned and he placed one of her thighs on his shoulder, licking her viciously. 

She moved her legs away from his shoulder and placed both her legs up on the table, spreading them wider. She gasped when his mouth was replaced by a finger. Her ran his middle finger through her folds, then inserted it inside her hole. 

“OH!”

He smirked while pushing his finger in and out of her hole. She wanted to say something smug to him, but only moans of pleasure were heard when she opened her mouth. The sounds she was making intensified when he sucked and licked her clit. 

He plunged his tongue in her hole and continued sucking on her folds while his thumb worked on her clit, making slow circles on the swollen nub. 

“Up.” He patted her thighs and she raised them up together so he could remove her underwear and skirt, then he went back to ravishing her cunt. 

Her first climax and a jet of liquid came soon after, her legs up on the table and her core at his mouth while he lapped on her release. 

His mouth and jaw were glistening with her juices when he pulled her up by the straps of her bra and kissed her fiercely. His tongue invaded her mouth, letting her taste her cum and them some. 

He turned her around and squeezed her breasts before removing her bra. He held her mounds and lifted them up. Her nipples puckered because of the coldness of the air and the hotness of his hand. She watched as he engulfed one pointed tip in his mouth.

He sucked and circled his tongue around her nipple and gave it a slap. Her head fell back on his shoulder when he massaged her perky breasts. “You have really pretty tits, Princess.” 

She just moaned in response. 

He pushed her towards the table, her arms holding the edge and supporting her up. Then, smacked her tight, full arse sharply that his hands marked. 

She felt herself getting wetter because of the sting. She moved her legs farther from each other when she heard a button being undone and a zip being lowered. He placed the birth control patches near her hip and one in his too and Cora felt it dissolving in her skin. 

George raised one of her knees up the table and plunged inside of her. 

“Ahhh~ ahhh- George-” She hummed loudly when he rammed in and out of her. His one hand holding her down by the back of her neck and the other was grasping her hip. 

“Yes- yes- shit-” He panted and slapped her mounds harshly, making her walls contract around him. “So tight- so good- Fuck!” 

She could never get enough of how good it feels to have him fill her. He leaves her satisfied yet always makes her crave for more. It’s confusing and illogical but unlike other things that doesn’t make sense, this one doesn’t irritate her. 

He dragged her up by her hair to turn her face to him. He kissed the side of her head then her cheeks as he increased his pace, making her pant and moan unintelligible words. 

He was grunting in her ear and she was purring in pleasure. The table under them squeaked as George pummeled into her. She came with a shudder and George replaced his member with his fingers letting her pleasure addled mind come down from its high. 

She was still recovering when he pushed her torso down the table again and pulled her legs down to the ground. He placed her arms on her back and her hands on top of her rear. 

“Spread it, spread it, show me, love-” He whispered. 

Her hands separated the globes showing him her sensitive, pink flesh. “This?” 

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead and slapped her bum before slamming into her. 

“Ohhh myyy~ Ohhhhh~ Oohhhh~” 

He held onto her elbows as he moved in and out of her faster. Her moist cunt squelched in his every hard thrust. It wasn’t long after that he felt her muscles spasm and his own release ready to come out. 

They reached their peak together, his growls of pleasure drowning out her own screams. 

George collapsed on top of Cora and they laid flat with her torso on the table, sweaty and panting. He slipped out of her with their cum still coating his now soft member. She could feel it too, running down her thighs and through her stockings. 

She heard him shuffle behind her, then she felt a damp cloth running down her legs. She hissed when he placed it against her center. She was still sensitive down there. 

After a few minutes, she finally had the strength to stand up from her position and gather her clothes. 

George was already clothed and was waiting for her. Once she was fully clothed and her hair was up in a perfect ponytail, she reached for his hand and they left the room.

“Do you want me to sneak out to Hogsmeade and get you some chocolate on Saturday?” He asked Cora when they reached the seventh floor. 

The coming Saturday is the third weekend of her apparition class and she’s always in a sour mood after the one-hour sessions. Cora is not progressing as well as she would have wanted in apparition, so George tries to make her mood better by bringing her sweets and well… having sex. 

“How can I be this bad in Magical Transportation?” Cora huffed. “I’m the daughter of The Head of Department of Magical Transportation! I was terrible at flying and now in apparating-” 

“Oh, come on now, you’re not as bad as Harry.” George reminded her. “He’s the only person I have met who messed up travelling by floo powder-” 

“He’s a broomstick prodigy!” She protested. 

“Well, you’re a great flier now too.” He said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll get the hang of apparating, I swear-” 

“CORA! CORA!” 

They saw Kenny and Megumi frantically running towards them. 

“What happened? Are you-” 

“Is it true?” Megumi asked, almost smashing into her because of how fast she was running.

“Is what true?” Cora frowned when Kenny and Megumi glanced at each other worriedly.

Kenny gulped. “Is it true that you are Sirius Black’s daughter?” 

…..

Cora marched inside the Common Room only to see everyone holding the latest copy of The Daily Prophet evening edition. They stared as she snatched a copy from a second year's hand and read. 

“Where were you?” Ron asked George silently. “Lenie sent an urgent letter this afternoon, Emma Marshal had just found out that they were running the story.” 

Cora’s pupils shook as she read the article about her, Juliet Black, and Sirius Black. Her parents’ secret relationship in Hogwarts was detailed and so was their wedding at the Potters’. The article also tells of Dumbledore helping Juliet to fake her death to elope with Sirius, her birth in Godric’s Hollow, and the Blacks' friendship with the Potters. 

It didn’t say anything more about Juliet, although they are speculating that Sirius has kept her hostage somewhere for the past fourteen years.

She threw the paper against the fire, startling some of the younger students. Then, she glanced at her friends. 

“Are you coming with me?” Cora asked and Kenny and Megumi nodded.

The three left the Common Room in silence and didn’t say anything while Cora took the lead. They got to the grounds and Kenny and Megumi realised that they were on their way to the Owlery. 

When they got there, the school owls all trained their eyes on Cora, crows and ravens circled the top of the West Tower before landing near her feet, and finches and sparrows perched themselves on the rails. 

Kenny and Megumi had never seen such odd behavior from birds before. 

Then, the songbirds started to chirp, the corvids started to caw and croak, and the owls started to screech and hoot. 

“What in the name of Merlin is happening, Cora?” Megumi gaped. 

“I need to ask you two a very important question.” Cora said. “Do you trust me?” Her sharp grey eyes staring at theirs, seemingly piercing their souls. 

“Of course.” Kenny nodded. 

“Yeah.” Megumi affirmed. 

The birds continued making noises and Cora asked the two of them to move closer. 

“It’s true.” She told them. “What they’re saying on the papers. I am Sirius and Juliet Black’s daughter-” 

“What?!” 

“How?” 

“Sirius Black isn’t the man that The Prophet is making him out to be.” Cora explained. “It’s true that the Potters were betrayed by a friend, but it wasn’t my father. Peter Pettigrew, the man that he supposedly killed, he was the one who sold James and Lily to You-Know-Who. Then, he blew up a street full of muggles and staged his death so that they will all blame it on Sirius. Sirius Black is innocent.” 

“But how come no one defended him?” Kenny asked. “Someone must have known-” 

“They all thought that he was the only one who could divulge the Potters’ secret location.” Cora said. “They didn’t know that James actually picked Pettigrew. Only one did, Juliet-” 

“Your real mother?” Megumi asked. 

“Yes.” Cora nodded.

“Where was she all this time, then?” Megumi said. 

“She was placed in a magical sleep for thirteen years.” Cora said, recalling the deep betrayal of Grandfather Richard and Papa. “Someone wanted Sirius to take the fall for what happened with Harry’s parents. They wanted to hold on to their power and influence, so those people decided that pinning the deaths on Sirius was easier to explain, rather than investigating the matter. It’s why he was locked up without a trial.” 

“That’s horrible.” Megumi paled. 

“Potter knows, doesn’t he?” Kenny realised. “George as well, and all the other Weasleys and Granger?” 

Cora nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Megumi asked. “We could have helped-”

“Megumi, I don’t want anyone else getting entangled with this.” Cora answered. “Look, you’re my friends so I care about your welfare. Now, with everything that’s been happening-” She sighed. 

“I told you because I don’t want to lie and because I trust you. I didn't tell you before because, to be honest, I was scared of how you would react. Things got more complicated after You-Know-Who returned. The Weasleys know because their family, especially Ron and Percy, had always been involved. Hermione, she was there when we found out the truth. Now you know about my real parents but not the whole picture. Listen, I need you to be careful from now on.” 

Cora looked at them seriously. “Because even if you only know that small bit of information, I cannot guarantee that you won’t be harmed for it.” 

…..

The next few days were bad. Sirius’ face was back on the papers again. Fudge released a signed warrant to search Charltonham and all other Charlton properties in Britain. Cora and her whole family have also been requested to make an appearance in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for questioning next month. The Hogwarts students have been murmuring about her again. She can’t even contact her parents or anyone from Charltonham to ask how they have been because she thinks that it is not wise for her to send any form of communication. 

The only students who would talk to her in school are George, Harry, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kenny, Megumi, Geoff, Chris, and Lee. Even the members of the D.A. are a bit distant during meetings, some of them were afraid of her and some were angry. They still think that Sirius is behind the mass escape in Azkaban and wizarding families who suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters felt as if justice had been taken away from them. 

It’s a different story with the Professors though, they were all treating her the same, except for one. 

“Now, who would like to tell us about the Cruciatus Curse?” Umbridge asked her sixth year class. “How about you, Miss Charlton? Or is it Black?” 

Cora wanted to roll her eyes at the ugly toad, but she controlled herself. They already studied the Unforgivable Curses last year, but Umbridge insisted so here they are. 

“The Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse, is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to Wizardkind.” Cora said. “When cast successfully the curse inflicted intense, excruciating pain on the victim.”

“This pain can cause permanent mental injury if exposed to for a prolonged time. However, the curse does not physically harm the victim, it was possible that it only stimulated pain receptors. The penalty for use of this curse on another human being was a life sentence in Azkaban, unless the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. ” 

“As expected.” Umbridge nodded. “Of course you’ll know all about the Unforgivable Curses.” 

“Pardon me?” Cora asked. 

“I simply mean that you ought to know about this, Miss Black.” Umbridge said. “You are after all, the child of The Dark Lord’s most loyal supporter-” 

“Is that so?” Cora said, her eyes narrowing at Umbridge. 

“You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree-” 

“How about you, then, Professor Umbridge?” Cora asked. “Your parents, who are they?” 

The older witch’s smile slowly disappeared as the students tensely watched in what is once again going to be a verbal sparring between the two. 

“You claim that you’re related to the Selwyns, but I can attest that you are not.” Cora said. “My mother, Emilia, is one of the only five people with Selwyn blood running in their veins and I can assure everyone that I can point out who the other four are. After all the Selwyns like to keep their blood pure.” 

“So if you are not who you say you are, then who are you?” The younger girl continued, moving closer to Umbridge. “The whole school knows who my parents are. Who are yours, Professor?” 

“Whenever you go to my Grandmother’s parties, you always say that you’re a pure-blood, but no one ever heard of the last name Umbridge.” Cora paused dramatically and knotted her forehead. “Or maybe I have. In the lowest level of the Department of Magical Main-” 

“Enough!” Umbridge yelled. “Dismissed! You are all dismissed! GET OUT!” 

…..

“I heard you terrorised Umbridge again.” 

“She wanted to be cruel, so I showed her that I can be worse.” Cora shrugged as George went up and sat beside her on the boulder. “Everyone is already aware that I have sadistic blood running through my veins, so she should have thought of that.” 

“Aren’t you worried that Umbridge will give you detention?” George asked. “Have you seen the back of Lee’s hand?” 

“She won’t give me detention.” Cora said. “Umbridge only enjoys torturing students if she sees that the pain and blood are bothering them. She knows that it won’t affect me, so the only thing she can do is expel me-” 

“Which she can’t do because talking back to a teacher is not grounds for expulsion.” George finished. 

“Ah, someone is reading the by-laws.” Cora teased. 

“I think that dating you is making me smarter.” George chuckled. 

“By the way, who told you about what happened in Defence class?” Cora asked.

“McLaggen and Sturton have been causing a fuss in the Common Room. I still can’t believe Umbridge accepted those two in N.E.W.T. level Defence.” George shook his head. “You apparently have sinister eyes that you got from your father. I suppose they’re right though, you and Sirius do have the same eyes.” 

“George, I think you have been staring too much at my Dad’s eyes.” Cora said. 

“I can’t help it.” George said, fluttering his eyelashes. “They’re just too dreamy.” 

Cora laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder. George caught her hand and entwined her fingers with his. He gave the back of her hand a sweet kiss. 

“How do you think they found out?” George said. “That Sirius is your real father?” 

“Wormtail.” She answered. “Peter Pettigrew.” Cora clarified when she saw that he was a bit confused. “I suppose You-Know-Who wasn’t ready to come out of his hiding place and the mass breakout was creating too much noise. They had to divert all the attention, Malfoy or Avery probably ordered someone in The Daily Prophet to print the story.” 

“You’re alright, though?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you laugh for a while. I miss it.” 

“You’re probably the only one who would say that.” Cora said. “Some people think I don’t laugh.” 

“You always smile-” 

“Yeah, they think I smile for show because I’m a two-faced backstabbing spoiled bitch. Now they think that I’m a two-faced backstabbing spoiled bitch with a murderer for a father.” She sighed. “I couldn’t just let her bad mouth him, George. He’s not perfect, but he’s not a bad person.” 

“My Dad’s heart is in the right place and he has shown that multiple times. I mean, have you seen the things they say about him?” She shook her head. “They made him seem like some sort of a monster who preyed on my Mum and then left us to betray his best friends and commit murder. It’s not right.” 

“No, it’s not.” George engulfed her in a comforting hug. “He’s a good man, even if he wants to rip me to pieces sometimes-” He frowned. “However, people don’t know him like we do. They’re bound to be afraid, especially with what they’re seeing in the papers. What’s unfair though is how they treat you-” 

“Is that why you locked Montague inside a cabinet in the Room of Requirement?” Cora raised her brows at him. 

“Word does travel fast!” George grinned. “Montague was an arse. He kept on saying that you would probably turn someone to a stone as soon as you look at them and some other tasteless things-” 

“Like what?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” George shook his head. “I’m sure he’s never going to repeat them.” 

“What did he say, George?” 

George sighed. “He asked Avery if your mouth is good at sucking off as it is in mouthing off.” 

“He said that?” Cora hissed. 

“I knew you’d be upset-” 

“Oh, I’m not upset. I’m livid.” She said in an even tone. “Don’t make me see his face for the next month or I might actually turn him into a stone and let the birds defecate on him.” 

“I shall remember that and Fred and I will keep him away from you.” George grinned when she saw her smile. “By the way, this came for you.” 

He took out an envelope with a familiar crest. 

“It was one of the Charlton eagle-owls who delivered.” He said. “The brown one with orange eyes-” 

“Oh, that’s Odin.” 

“Yeah, well Odin wouldn’t stop bothering me until I take it. Who’s it from?” 

“A wise and dependable teacher.” Cora answered, opening the envelope. 

There was a small piece of parchment inside with a note: _**‘I may not be Albus Dumbledore but I am very perceptive. I just hope that my hunch is correct.’**_

A thicker document was inside the envelope. Cora opened it and George’s eyes widened when he saw the contents. 

“Is that a letter from the International Confederation of Wizards?” George asked. 

“Yeah.” Cora couldn’t help the huge grin from appearing on her face. “Demanding to reopen Sirius Black’s case, investigate the facts, and conduct a trial in accordance with the International Wizard Rights Charter. The letter is signed by the Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade, my former Transfiguration teacher in Uagadou.” 

…..

The second Hogsmeade visit of the year was on the weekend of Valentine’s Day, so naturally, everyone who has been given permission is going. 

Well, except for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

Angelina made them all stay because the grounds are almost empty, and it makes for a perfect day of practice. It’s a practice they badly needed. Kirke and Sloper are just no George and Fred, and although Ron has seen a lot of improvement, it still may not be enough to secure the cup. 

They were all tired and hungry after practice, especially Cora, whose body is still adjusting with her human and (would-be) animagus form. They trudged inside The Great Hall, very much looking forward to dinner, when they saw their friends back from Hogsmeade. 

“How was your Valentine’s Day?” She asked, sitting beside George. 

“Lame.” George said. “My date wouldn’t even hold my hand-” Lee threw a muffin at him. 

“Lee? But what about Fred?” 

“He’s seeing that girl from Hufflepuff.” George said. “Your classmate. The one who waited for me outside the changing room.” 

“Macavoy?” Cora raised her brows. “I thought she liked you?” 

“Thought so too, but apparently she’s only after my dashing good looks.” George said and Cora shrugged. 

“Then, what about- OH.” She curled her lips. “That’s why Angelina tortured us during practice.” 

“Are you okay?” George asked. “Do you want me to-” 

“Later.” Cora whispered. They have plans for today, they just need everyone to be asleep to sneak out of the Tower. 

“Okay.” George smirked at her. 

“Fred’s right.” Harry commented. “You two are disgusting.” 

“And how was your date, brother mine?” Cora asked him, then she tilted her head to a crying Cho Chang on the Ravenclaw Table. 

“She only wanted to talk about Cedric and when I didn’t, she burst into tears then accused me of meeting other girls-” 

“Since when were you a Casanova?” Cora snorted. 

“We had a misunderstanding.” Harry said. “She thought I was meeting Hermione for a date-” 

Ron almost spat his food. 

“- But we were actually meeting to speak with Rita Skeeter.” 

“Skeeter?” George asked. “Journalist Rita Skeeter?” 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “She has agreed to write Harry’s story. Harry’s actual story. The truth about what happened that night of the Final Task. She wanted to have your side too Cora, since you were there when Barty Crouch Junior confessed, but I thought that- errr~” 

“It’s alright, Hermione.” Cora raised her brows at the younger girl. “Just say it.” 

“Well, people have been slowly seeing the holes in The Ministry’s version of what happened.” Hermione said. “However, they still see Sirius as-” 

“-an Azkaban escapee and a mass murderer.” Cora finished for her. “And I’m his daughter.” 

“I can’t believe you, Hermione.” George said angrily. “I understand other people if they use that as a reason, but you-” 

“It’s okay-” 

“Cora!” George said, beside him was a very confused Lee.

“It’s fine, George.” Cora shook her head. “Hermione is right. The important thing is that Harry’s story is out there. But how did you get The Daily Prophet to report on this?” 

“Actually, the article is not going to be in The Daily Prophet.” Hermione said. “The story will be printed in ‘The Quibbler’, Luna Lovegood’s dad owns it and Luna says he’d be happy to have Harry’s story.” 

“Are you sure about this, Hermione?” Ron asked. “ _The Quibbler_?” 

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded. “It’s a good publication. And honestly, what other choice do we have?” 

They all nodded. _It’ll be fine_ , Cora thought. At least Hermione was able to find a way for Harry to tell what happened that night in the graveyard. It will not only expose You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, but also give respect to Cedric’s memory. 

The only thing that they have to do now is wait for the truth to be published. 


	34. Motives and Motivations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! 😈

“I am rather apologetic that you had to come here to London in the middle of the school term.” Amelia Bones told Cora regrettably. “Would you like some tea?”

“No, thank you, Madam Bones.” She said with a small smile. “We should start with the questions.” 

Madam Bones nodded. “Very well.” 

She waved her wand and a scroll unrolled beside her with a quick-quotes quill levitating on the top of the page. 

“I want it to be in writing that Miss Cordelia Charlton agreed to this interview without any intimidation or coercion.” Madam Bones started. “Firstly, Miss Charlton, there had been claims that you are the biological daughter of Miss Juliet Charlton, registered as deceased on 9th November, 1978, and Sirius Black, the fugitive who escaped Azkaban on the 15th of July, 1993. Do you refute these claims?” 

“I am refusing to answer the question.” Cora replied. 

“Miss Charlton, you must know that when you agreed to appear in the Ministry of Magic, you have also agreed to cooperate-” 

“And I am cooperating.” The younger girl said. “I just don’t see the relevance of this question-” 

“The relevance is that you being the biological daughter of Black gives you a motive to help him.”

“He was a stranger to me. It’s David and Emilia Charlton who raised me.” Cora reminded Madam Bones. “Because of this estrangement, he was no one more than an Azkaban escapee to me. Whether or not I am Black’s biological daughter wouldn’t have changed that-” 

“They say that blood is thicker than water.” Madam Bones narrowed her eyes at the girl. “It is why you are invited here in the first place.” 

“I believe that the original saying is _‘The Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’_ ” Cora raised her brows at the older witch. “Besides, I agreed to answer the Ministry’s invitation because it was said in your letter that there have been some evidence pointing to me as an accomplice to hiding Black. Nowhere in the letter did it say that I was asked to come here because of the suspicion that I am Sirius Black’s biological child.” 

Madam Bones pursed her lips. The Minister and that foul man, Silas Avery, already warned her that the girl is going to be difficult. Cordelia is not a stranger to her, so she already knew that. But it seems that the youngest Charlton has become even more stubborn, she is going to lose her patience if Cordelia keeps this up. 

“Then, I will make this simple and ask the question. Are you hiding Sirius Black?” 

“No.” Cora answered. Sirius is hiding himself. 

“Are you helping in any way to hide Sirius Black from the authorities?” 

“I am not.” It’s the Order who has been helping Sirius and she isn’t an official member of the Order of the Phoenix. 

“Do you have any contact with Sirius Black or has he attempted to communicate with you recently?” 

“No and he hasn’t attempted to communicate with me.” Sirius has been laying low ever since the mass breakout. Juliet hasn’t been sending letters to Cora as well because they know that Hogwarts is being monitored. 

Madam Bones stared at her for a while and Cora stared squarely back.

A few seconds later, the older witch broke eye contact and spoke. “I guess we are done here, then-” 

The door of her office opened and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Cora could already feel the hopelessness and despair creeping in. 

“Madam Bones.” Cornelius Fudge greeted pleasantly. “Miss Charlton.” He added flatly. Behind him was a big, cloaked figure.

“Good Afternoon, Minister.” Cora said, trying very hard to not let her voice shake.

She didn’t have much practice, but based on her observations and experiences, she is a natural Occlumens. She only had to focus so that they wouldn’t be able to sense her mind and feed off her memories. Legilimency and Occlumency are the natural talent of Blacks. Cora thinks that it was also the reason why the dementors weren’t able to sense Sirius when he tried to escape Azkaban and not because he was an Animagi. It’s just a theory, though. 

She hated dementors ever since they tried to kill her in her fourth year at school. And now that she knows that she may have the ability to counter them, she would never let them get the best of her. 

_Cora never wanted to feel that defenceless again._

Madam Bones eyed the dementor but didn’t say something about it. “We are actually done here, Minister-” 

“Already?” Fudge asked with a little frown. “Are you sure that you asked her thoroughly, Madam Bones?” 

“I asked what needed to be asked.” Madam Bones said sharply. 

Fudge glanced at the unmoving dementor and Cora who didn’t seem bothered by its presence. If she really is Black’s child and if she has been in contact with him, the dementor would have already swept down towards her.

“Mmhhm, very well, then. I guess you may go, Charlton.” He said. 

“Madam Bones, Minister Fudge.” Cora greeted them cordially before walking past the dementor out the office door and towards the hallway. 

She released the breath that she was holding once she was back at the Atrium. Her hands were still shaking when she stepped inside the fireplace. The Department of Magical Transportation had arranged for her to floo directly to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

“Office of Deputy Head, Hogwarts Castle.” Cora said loudly and clearly and she was engulfed in emerald flames. 

She stumbled out of the fireplace and someone helped her up. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora told McGonagall. 

“You don’t look so good, Cordelia.” McGonagall said. “What happened? Did they do something-” 

“I’m okay, Ma’am.” 

“Perhaps you should visit Poppy first, Cora?” Dumbledore asked. Snape was scowling beside him, also waiting for her return. 

“It’s alright, Headmaster.” She answered. “But a good rest might do me good. Madam Bones didn’t probe me that much. I don’t think she believes that I haven’t been contacting Sirius but she knows that I wouldn’t talk. I’m certain she just let me go because I was frustrating to talk to.” 

“Good, good. Thank you, Cora.” Dumbledore nodded. “I think it would be better for you to go back to the Gryffindor Tower now. Professor McGonagall will escort you-” 

“I can go by myself, Professor. It’s really fine.” She said gently and respectfully, but the older man can hear the finality in her voice. “See you at dinner, then.” 

Cora was walking towards the door when she stopped and turned around to Snape’s direction. “Oh, and Professor Snape, I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn’t try to read my mind next time without my permission.” 

She was already on edge because of the dementors. Him trying to invade her mind once more is really pissing her off. 

“Good afternoon, Professors.” She said before finally leaving. 

She arrived in the common room and saw the seventh years messing about near the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. Her schoolmates had already lost their interest on the story about her being Sirius Black’s daughter, but some were still wary and would deliberately avoid her. 

“Oh~ the Ice Queen is here.” Jeremy Grey, the seventh-year prefect, joked.

George immediately made his way towards her. She snatched his warm hand once he was near and led him out the portrait hole to the corridor. 

“Cora, your hand is freezing.” He said as she pulled him to a secluded corner near the armoury. “Hey, what happen-” 

He paused when she wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled against his chest. 

“Can you hold me, please?” She asked softly. 

“Love, you’re cold. Did something happen at the Ministry? Did they do anything to you?” He hugged her closer to him and rubbed her back. 

“Fudge arrived with a dementor as I was about to leave-” 

“What?! That old, idiotic, slimy-”

“I used Occlumency. I didn’t think it would work, but-” She glanced up at his worried face with a smile. “I was right as always.” 

He chuckled at her but didn’t let go. “You’re okay now, then?”

She shook her head and pouted. “My lips are cold-” 

George didn’t wait one more second and bent down to give her a sweet kiss. 

“Better?” He beamed. 

“A little bit.” She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Just a little?” George feigned offence. “I’ll have you know that my kisses and incredibly good looks have healing powers-” 

“Except hunger. Come on, Incredibly good-looking man, let’s go to the Kitchens to get some chocolate cake.” 

…..

Cora was sitting alone on the bench in front of the locker in the Gryffindor changing room. She was still on her Quidditch robe and hair hair is still up in pigtails. They had just suffered a very embarrassing loss against Hufflepuff. 

It was fortunate that Ginny was able to catch the snitch and give Hufflepuff only ten points of lead or it would all be over for Gryffindor. Ron was a mess in the field and wasn’t able to save any goals. Hufflepuff’s win was probably the highest goal scoring match in Hogwarts history. 

Cora was the highest scoring chaser for their team, making four goals. Katie made one and Angelina wasn’t able to score any. Between trying to evade bludgers, coaching Sloper and Kirke to aim said bludgers to Hufflepuff players and not their teammates, and teaching Ron which hoop to save, she had no chance to help the chasers. 

Oh, and she was also sent to the hospital wing after the match because Sloper hit her face with his bat. 

“Gryffindor’s star player-” 

“Urgh, don’t-” 

“What?” George chuckled. “You were! Highest scoring chaser in the team and most steals in the game.” 

She frowned at him and he laughed, sitting on the bench and pulling her to sit on his lap. 

“It was you who told me that I shouldn’t expect a win today.” He said, hugging her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. 

“It’s still embarrassing-” 

“Don’t be- you’re going to do great next match!” George said with an encouraging smile. “You three are just used to having Fred and me there, but once you have worked out how to play without us in the team, then you’ll be fine. Ginny was able to catch the snitch, and Ron- well…” 

He sighed. “... I guess you just have to score better than Ravenclaw. But who knows, Ronniekins might surprise you.” 

Cora just made a small sound of agreement and ran her fingers through George’s hair. He started to relax and close his eyes. 

She continued massaging his scalp until he no longer felt her hands on his hair. He opened his eyes and was about to protest when he saw that her wand was pointed at the door. There was blast of something translucent hit the lock, spreading through the whole wooden door. 

“Cora, what-” 

“I don’t want to be disturbed.” She said with a smirk. Then, she slid to the ground between his legs and removed her quidditch robe and her jumper, only leaving her bra. 

Her dainty hands reached for the tent in his trousers and she started to stroke it through the material. 

“Shit, Cora.” 

She looked up at him and grinned mischievously when she reached for the button of his trousers. She undid his zipper and grasped his length through his pants. She could already see the angry and red head of his cock peeking on top of his underwear. 

Cora licked her lips and glanced back at him. “You’re going to tell me if I’m doing it right, yeah?” 

He nodded eagerly. 

“Up.” She said and he lifted his hips up. Then, she pulled his trousers and pants all the way down. He stepped out of them, still sitting. 

Cora kneeled between his legs again and reached for the pocket of her robes, putting a birth control patch in each of their hips. Once the patches dissolved under their skin, she encircled her hand around his member.

“It doesn’t even go all the way around-” 

“What?” George asked shakily. 

“Oh, nothing.” She grinned at him before moving her hand down. 

“Fuck!” He gritted his teeth when she licked his head. 

She swirled her tongue around him first before kissing up and down his shaft, her hands following her lips. She kept her eyes on him when she wrapped her lips around his tip an sucked. 

“Cora- Holy- SHIT!” 

He groaned loudly when she took more of him into her mouth. 

“Does that feel good?” She asked, saliva flowing from her mouth as her hand pumped his shaft. 

“Both hands-” He said breathlessly. “Use both hands.” 

Cora brought her other hand to cover his member completely. “Like this?” She asked, applying more pressure in her strokes. 

“Exaclty like that, Love.” His eyes rolled at he back of his head when she put him inside her mouth and hollowed her cheeks around him. “Suck it- suck it- that’s it- that’s- fuck!” 

George’s hands grasped both her ponytails and he started to guide her up and down his shaft, engulfing more and more of him inside her mouth every time. She could hear his moans of pleasure but it was drowned out by the sound of her two beating hearts. 

He pulled her away from him when he heard her starting to gag. “You okay?” 

She nodded as a string of spit fell on the exposed part of her chest. “Come here-” He pulled her up and kissed her ferociously. They broke the kiss and he hurriedly removed his jumper before yanking her towards him again for another kiss. 

“Stand up.” He said and she obliged. 

George kissed and sucked from under her breast until her navel before undoing the button of her trousers and pulling it down. Then, he turned her around and he held his stiff dick up while guiding her down. 

“Holy- fuck-” 

“Oh my- ooh~ shi- shit- Oh- fu- George~” 

She gasped when she was fully sitting down on his lap with his length inside of her. It was so deep inside her that she wasn’t able to move until a few seconds later when she started to roll her hips. 

“That’s it- that’s it, baby- fuck, love, your pussy feels so good-” 

Cora almost choked when she heard him speaking such a vulgar word. Her traitorous body, though-

“Holy-shit- you like that, then?” He asked when her walls contracted around him after hearing his words. “My Cora is such a dirty girl- getting her cunt wet at my dirty words. Bounce on my cock, baby-”

She gasped and stopped rolling her hips. She lifted them instead and surged down to him. 

"FUCK! So fucking tight- so good."

She continued slamming up and down his member. His praises and growls in her ear urging her on more. 

He unclasped her bra and she let it fall down the floor. His hands were immediately on her breasts: kneading the mounds and pinching and playing with her buds. She started to move faster and he guided her hips when she constricted around him further. 

“Oh my~ are you coming, love? Are you coming for me?” He asked and she nodded fervently. 

He caught her lips in his and he gave a hard thrust before letting go of her lips as she shivered and screamed in pleasure. 

Cora was catching her breath when George held her hips and helped her stand up while still being inside her. He turned them around so they were both facing the bench with Cora in front. She had little control of her legs because she was still wearing her boots and her trousers were keeping her feet together. 

“Hold on to the chair, Love.” He kissed her cheek before pushing her down. 

She had just recovered from her high when he plunged deeper inside her. 

“FUUCCKK!” Cora moaned throatily when he hit a spot that made her _feel unbelievably good._

"Shit! That arse!" He growled and smacked her rear. She tightened around him as a mix of pleasure and pain hit her. 

He repeatedly thrusted at her spot and the sounds she made became more coarse. The pressure built up inside her and her mind began to blur. It was as if she would lose her mind if she doesn’t catch what she was chasing. 

“Cora, fuck, baby~” 

George adjusted his angle and pace so that his hips were moving snappier. He reached for her front and squeezed one of her mounds with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. 

Cora was gasping for air, her mind turning into mush. 

“Fu-uck, Cora, love. Come on- come on- COME!” 

She shuddered and tremors of pleasure flowed through her body. Cora heard George swearing loudly as he erupted inside her. 

George pulled her gently by the hair and kissed the back of her head as she continued to milk him. When she was done and he felt her relax, he slipped out, some of their cum spilling on the floor of the changing room. 

“We may have lost this match, but I won today.” He said breathlessly. She chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss. 

They cleaned themselves up and wore their clothes before performing the cleaning spell twice.

“So, Hospital Wing?” She asked George. 

“Gosh, I’m flattered, Cora.” He pretended to blush. “I know I’m an excellent lover, but you should have told me that I was too much for you to handle-” 

“To visit Angelina.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Now, I’m insulted.” He pouted. “You mean my superior skills do not have the ability to send you to the hos-” 

“Come on!” She dragged him by the hand and he laughed loudly as they made their way to the Hospital Wing to visit their captain. 

…..

The article that Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry’s recollection on what happened the night that Cedric died and You-Know-Who returned came out a few days after the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. 

Cora lauded Hermione’s plan, Rita Skeeter’s writing, and Harry’s courage to speak out. There were quite a number of people who wrote fan letters to Harry telling him that they believe what he’s saying. But there were still quite a few who aren’t convinced.

She thinks that those people are in denial. They know deep down that Harry is right, especially after the mass breakout. They just didn’t want to live through those horrific times again. 

She’d like to say that they should have courage and accept the truth. But she also realised that not everyone is built like her and her family. Call it a hero complex or a saviour complex, but Cora just can’t stand by and watch while things crumble around her.

Some people just wanted to live their lives in peace without regard to what is happening around them. They would rather have other people fight battles that would benefit not only them but everyone. They are contented to exist in the box that they created for themselves - as long as they’re safe, of course. 

That doesn’t make them bad, detached maybe, but not evil. 

The Quibbler has been banned in Hogwarts as soon as Umbridge heard about Harry's interview. She also passed an educational decree that would expel anyone in possession of the publication.

But it didn’t stop the students from taking the pages of the tabloid, enchanting them to appear as homework parchment or excerpts of academic textbooks, and discussing the contents during breaks or at their dormitories. Harry told her that the professors are silently showing him support as well. 

Luna Lovegood also informed them after a D.A. meeting that her father is reprinting because copies of the Quibbler are selling like cold water in a warm summer day. 

It was more than a week after the article came out that an alarmed Harry told her about his dream of being You-Know-Who. 

“Augustus Rookwood?” Cora asked Harry at breakfast. “He was a former Unspeakable. He was one of the Death Eaters who broke out of Azkaban. And Bode, Broderick Bode was an Unspeakable too. Harry whatever that weapon is, it has something to do with the Department of Mysteries.” 

“What is in the Department of Mysteries?” Ron asked her. 

“I have no idea.” She answered. “Granny doesn’t talk much about it.” 

“There’s another thing.” Harry said, glancing at the Slytherin table. “Avery’s father… he’s in trouble.” 

“Silas?” She frowned. 

“Voldemort is angry at him. I’m sure that he was about to be punished.” He replied. 

Cora was certain that Leo isn’t fond of his father, but she still has to give him a hint. So, she caught up with him after Herbology on tuesday noon. 

“Leo!” 

“Hi, Cordelia-” 

“Be cautious around your father when you come back home on Easter.” She said. Cora can’t give out too much or they might figure out that Harry’s mind is connected to You-Know-Who’s.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked. 

“Don’t provoke him. Better yet, stay away from him.” She knew how bad Silas Avery’s temper can be and he always takes it out on his son. 

“What-” 

“Just be careful.” Cora said with a sad smile. “Take care of yourself, Leo.” She said before leaving for the Great Hall. 

…..

Cora and George came back to the common room with their classmates after a two-hour Transfiguration N.E.W.T. review that McGongall set-up for her seventh year students. 

“That was brutal, that was!” Lee Jordan scowled. 

“It wouldn’t have been if you started to study early, Jordan.” Irene Baker rolled her eyes at him. 

“Cora seemed to do okay, though.” Jeremy Grey commented. 

“Yeah, Cora. Maybe you could help us out sometime?” Angelina asked hopefully. 

Cora was about to answer but Baker beat her to it. 

“Of course she’d be better than us.” The other girl scoffed. “She only has one N.E.W.T. exam this year! We have at least six each! Also, McGonagall is her mentor-” 

“I only have three N.E.W.T.s but I’m still rubbish at revising.” George said. "Plus, Cora has prefect duties and quidditch.” 

Not to mention the D.A. meetings and the toll that the animagus transformation is making on her body and her mind. Cora had lost two kilograms since she came back to Hogwarts after the holidays. She was eating a bit more, so she’s less of a scatterbrain than before but she still has a lot of headaches and her eyes are acting weirder than before. 

It must be because there will be an electrical storm at the end of May. She is about to complete her animagus transformation in less than three months. 

“Hello, Cora!” Megumi smiled brightly at her. 

“Hi Megumi, Hi Porchey.” She sat beside her friends with George and the other seventh years took the couch beside theirs. 

Porchey read The Quibbler and admitted that Harry’s story made much more sense than the rubbish that The Daily Prophet is spewing. He said that his parents still weren’t convinced but that he is old enough to disagree with their opinions. He apologised to Cora and Harry profusely, and was welcomed again to their friend group. 

Chris wasn’t too happy with it though, and was acting a bit more distant lately. He still hangs around Cora and Kenny, but leaves as soon as Porchey and Megumi arrives. 

“What are those, Shimizu?” George asked. 

“Scrying mirrors.” Megumi answered. “Were doing Catoptromancy in Divination. Do you want to try?” 

“Sure.” George shrugged. 

“Here hold this.” She gave him a round mirror and she held a similar one in hers. “Close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind of everything.” 

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Just Cora watching George, Megumi watching the mirror and Porchey watching everyone. 

“It’s here.” Megumi grinned. “You’re- oh! Be careful when flying, you might turn deaf-” 

“What?” Cora asked.

“I’m still not very good at this, but it seems that George will lose his hearing because of a broomstick accident.” 

“Megumi, I think Trelawney is rubbing off on you-” 

“Woah! You are going to be extremely rich.” Megumi continued. “That there is - er- Ron?” 

“Looks like Fred and I are going to be running a successful joke shop.” George grinned. 

George doesn’t really believe in Divination, so she knows that he is only doing this to humour Cora's friend. But the expression on Megumi’s face when George said something about the joke shop didn’t sit quite well with Cora. 

“Your first child would be a girl.” Megumi frowned. 

“Hiya kids, what are you doing-” 

“Getting my fortune read by Shimizu.” George opened his eyes. 

“George, you broke concentration!” The girl huffed. 

“Cool!” Fred said, sitting on Cora’s other side. “Want to read mine too, Shimizu?” 

“Err~ well, I broke concentration so I don’t think I’d be able to do it accurately-” 

“I thought you were looking for volunteers for the mirror scrying?” Porchey asked. 

Fred grabbed the mirror from George’s hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun to do mine! Do I have a chance with Gemma Pryce-” 

“She’s Bill’s ex-girlfriend!” George wrinkled his nose. “We didn’t like her because she was so overbearing!” 

“Still fit though.” Fred shrugged, then turned to Megumi. “So?” 

“I should really get on with my homework.” Megumi said with an awkward smile. “Maybe next time, Weasley.” 

“Suit yourself.” He said. 

Cora looked at her friend curiously. Because in the four years that she had started Divination, Megumi has never declined doing predictions. 

…..

“Cora, do you have any idea what’s happening?” George asked as students started to gather in the viaduct courtyard. 

She shook her head. Cora was having dinner with her friends when they heard a commotion outside. 

George reached for her hand and they made their way around the students to the front, where they could clearly see what was happening. 

Professor McGonagall was also in front of the crowd that has now formed a circle. In the middle were Umbridge and a hysterical Professor Trelawney holding a bottle of sherry. Her glasses were lopsided and her shawls and scarves were draped around her haphazardly. Two large trunks were laying in her feet. 

“Noo! NO!” Professor Trelawney cried. “Sixteen years, I have taught here! Hogwarts is my home. You can’t do this to me!” 

“Actually, I can.” Umbridge said, her sickly sweet voice heard above Professor Trelawney’s sobs. “The Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us.”

Professor McGonagall stepped from the crowd and marched towards Professor Trelawney, patting her on the back and handing her a large handkerchief. 

“There, there, Sybill.” McGonagall said gently. “Calm down… Blow your nose on this… It’s not as bad as you think. You are not going to leave Hogwarts-” 

“Oh really, Professor McGonagall?” Umbridge said haughtily, taking a few steps forward. “And your authority for that statement is?” 

“That would be mine.” The oak front doors swung open and a smiling Professor Dumbledore stepped out. 

The students parted and Cora was at the aisle as Dumbledore made his way towards the middle of the circle. 

“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” Dumbledore said. 

Trelawney sobbed a little ‘thank you’ to Dumbeldore and McGonagall helped her as she stumbled back into the castle. Her two trunks followed after them, enchanted by the Transfiguration Professor to move on their own. 

“Dumbledore, might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number-” 

“You are quite right, Professor Umbridge.” Dumbledore said calmly. “You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. I’m afraid that power remains with the headmaster.”

“And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?” Umbridge hissed. 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Dumbledore said. “I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor.”

“You’ve found?” She said incredulously. “Dumbledore, the Ministry has-” 

“- the right to appoint a suitable candidate if and only if the headmaster is unable to find one.” Dumbledore reminded her. “And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?”

There was a sound of hooves walking through the front doors. Cora watched the familiar centaur who was standing beside Dumbledore. It was the centaur who saved her and Harry in the Forbidden Forest when they first encountered You-Know-Who back when she was in second year.

“This is Firenze.” Dumbledore said happily to a flabbergasted Umbridge. “I think you will find him suitable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit slow posting this chapter but it was because I was working on both my ongoing stories and it was kinda difficult switching from one character to another (LOL 😅 ). I was also trying to sync them because I didn't want this story to reveal major plot points of the other story, but I think I'm good there already so I would be able to write another chapter regularly for this story again 🤓. 
> 
> Oh, and I only made up the part about the Blacks being a natural practitioners of Legilimency and Occlumency. Seems logical to think that Sirius was able to escape Azkaban using more than his Animagus abilities. It would also make sense that he's a bit of a natural Occlumens and that was the reason why Dumbledore or Snape wasn't able to find him in PoA. Also, Bellatrix was skilled at Occlumency and she taught Draco too, who seemed good at it. I believe Narcissa was also an excellent Occlumens because she was able to fool Voldemort and lie about Harry being alive. Regulus was probably one as well, seeing as how his mindset changed while he was still a death eater and he was able to formulate a plan to switch the lockets. Just a theory I picked up from years of reading the books over and over and browsing through Pottermore articles, I guess 😂.


	35. Flight of the Magpies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 6K words! 🤓
> 
> Just a little 😈 and a bit of an exaggerated plot towards the end 😂.

Cora and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table, listening to Harry and Ron’s recollection of their first Divination class with Firenze and his subsequent warning to Hagrid. 

“What do you reckon it is?” Harry asked the two girls. 

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Hermione said. “Dumbledore is probably trying to recruit the centaurs, just like what they’re trying to do with the giants.” 

“No, I don’t think Dumbledore would do that.” Cora shook her head. “The Centaurs are extremely proud and they will see that as something demeaning. They wouldn’t think of it as a favour or an alliance, they would be under the impression that we are binding them into servitude. Dumbledore is too wise to do that. What were the exact words of Firenze?” 

“I can’t remember what it was exactly but the gist is-” 

“Ron?” She asked the other boy and he shook his head. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Core.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I needed the precise words, Harry.” Cora gave him a pointed look. “I wouldn’t be able to make inferences if you just give me your interpretation- especially with a centaur’s words- Oh, hey, George! Fred!” 

George kissed the top of her head and sat beside her, while Fred sat on the other side of the table, beside Harry. 

“What are you plotting?” George asked. 

“We’re not plotting.” Cora said defensively. 

“You’re always plotting something when you huddle with these three at this end of the Gryffindor table.” He explained. “So? Are we allowed to know?” 

“We aren’t plotting, George.” She rolled her eyes. “They’re just asking me for my opinion on something that Firenze said-” 

“Ten points from Gryffindor for Public Display of Affection on school grounds at school time, Charlton and Weasley.” Umbridge squeaked as she passed beside them on her way to the high table. 

“Insufferable hag.” George muttered under his breath. 

Cora silently pointed her wand on the ground and conjured a pebble on Umbridge’s way. 

The High Inquisitor yelped when she tripped and almost fell flat in her face. Everyone in the hall watched as she stood up with a dignified smile and tried to compose herself. 

Umbridge glanced at the group of six Gryffindors who were watching her like the other students, not one of them had their wand drawn. She narrowed her eyes at them, then continued to march towards the high table. 

Cora caught Professor McGonagall watching and shaking her head with a small smirk. The younger girl just shrugged at her mentor and continued eating. 

…..

It was the Friday before George’s eighteenth birthday. Cora and George were resting on his four-poster bed after having a roll in the hay, a thick quilt was covering their naked bodies. The curtains were drawn around them even if they were the only ones in the dormitory. She was lying on his chest while he had one of his arms around her shoulders, keeping her closer to him. His other hand was playing with her hair while she was drawing stars in his bicep. 

“- and what did Charlie say?” She asked. 

“He was impressed of course.” George chuckled. “It was the first time he saw a toy dragon as believable and animated as that. I’m still thinking of adjusting the spell, though. It only lasts for thirty-six hours.” 

“You think you could push it to forty-eight?” Cora glanced up and said with raised brows. 

“I think I could make it last for a week if I figure out which part of the incantation to change and which angle I should shoot the spell.” He replied with certainty in his voice. 

“I could never understand why your Mum thought that you have no ambition.” Cora said, sitting up and straddling his hips.

George glanced at her chest and licked his lips. 

“You have such vision, it’s one of the things that attracted me to you.” She said, grasping his now stiff member and slipping it inside her. 

Cora moaned as she sunk down, plunging him deeper into her. 

“I always thought you only used me for my body.” George jested as he adjusted his hips. 

“FUCK!” Cora gasped when he hit her spot. 

“Was I wrong?” He groaned as he slowly moved his hips in and out of her wetness and warmth. 

“Yeah, that was one of the- OOHHH~” 

George held the small of her back and her lower stomach, guiding her in rolling her hips while he plunged his hips up and down. 

She held onto him and he hissed as her fingernails clawed his shoulders. He put more strength on his thrusts up and directed her hips to move faster. 

“More, George, more!” Cora demanded and he was all too happy to oblige. “Ooohh~ you’re so deep-” 

The bed started to shake and one of her hands grasped the headboard. He saw this as an opportunity to capture her swollen buds with his lips. 

“I’m so close~” She whispered. “I’m so close, I-” 

She screamed his name as she came and he flipped them so he was on top. She had just finished when he pulled out. He stroked his length rapidly and muttered a few unintelligible words before groaning loudly, his load shooting out to her belly. 

“Sorry, I- FUCK!” 

“What?” Cora asked coyly, the tip of her middle finger, which she coated with his cum was still on her mouth. 

“Cora~” He glared at her and she held her hands up in surrender with a giggle. 

George conjured a washcloth to clean her up and laid down beside her again once he was done. 

“So-” Cora turned to him and propped her head against her hand. “I haven’t heard any plans for your birthday.” 

“We’re actually not doing anything-” 

“What?” She frowned. “It’s your last year, your last chance to throw a wild Gryffindor party.” 

“Well, Fred and I-” George started to play with her hair. “We are in disagreement with some things-” 

“George! Are you fighting with your brother?” She sat up, holding the quilt against her. 

“It’s nothing big.” He said dismissively. 

“George.” Cora raised her brows at him. 

“It’s really not-” 

“You would have already told me if it’s not.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Fred wants us to drop out of school.” George sighed and gave in. “The lease in 93 Diagon Alley had just been signed. We can move in now if we want.” 

“Oh.” Cora settled back in his arms. 

“I don’t want to. I’m staying here with you.” He declared, tightening his hold on her and kissing the top of her head. 

Cora was silent for a few minutes, before glancing up to him. “Are you only staying because of me?” 

“Cora-” 

“Because if I am the only reason, you can go, George.” She said. “I am not some damsel who needs protection. I am highly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I am aware of that.” George replied. “Cora, you are one of the toughest people I know. I just wish you didn’t have to be." He sighed. "I want to stay here to make sure that you don’t have to be.” 

She just snuggled further to him. 

“Plus, it’s my last year in Hogwarts- our last year. I wanted to make more memories with you while we are both here.” 

“Oh, I think we have made plenty.” She said suggestively. 

“We haven’t made one at the dungeons.” He whispered, nipping at her ear. 

“Urgh~ really?” Cora wrinkled her nose. “You want us to shag in the dungeons? In the snakes’ lair?” 

“It might improve your mood whenever you’re there.” He said, one of his hands was already travelling in her thighs. “You can think of it instead of all those horrible classes with Snape-” 

“Oh, gross!” Cora pushed his hand away and glared at him. “You shouldn’t have mentioned his name.” 

“Sorry.” George chuckled. “But in all seriousness, there are so many things that we still have to do. I don’t even think we’ve had a proper date in Hogsmeade yet.” 

Cora thought about it before speaking. “We could always arrange a date in Hogsmeade later on. You could apparate during Hogsmeade weekends.” 

“We could also open the shop later on, a few months wouldn’t hurt.” He said.

“You should open the shop while public perception is at its highest and your products are still hot.” 

“You sound like Fred.” He snorted. 

“Because we’re thinking about this logically.” She cupped his face on her hand. “George, the memories you were talking about, we could always make those in the next months or years. It doesn’t matter if we’re at school or not, what matters is that we’re together. Our story does not end at Hogwarts.”

“I’m not telling you what you should do, George.” She smiled gently at him. “I just want you to think about this carefully and please, for the love of Merlin, stop fighting with your brother.” 

He watched her for a while before taking her hand. 

“Cora Charlton. What would I ever do without you?” He said before pulling her closer for a kiss. 

…..

“This is just not working!”

Cora scowled at the silvery white vapour coming out of the tip of her wand. The D.A. had started learning Patronuses and she was not pleased with hers. 

“What are you talking about, Cora?” Megumi said. “You’re doing it.” 

“Megumi’s right.” Porchey, who was inducted to the D.A. at the same time as Seamus Finnigan, said. “I can’t even hold mine long enough.” 

“I’m supposed to be good at this!” Cora hissed. “I am the best at protection spells!” 

This is not acceptable for Cora. Her ego took a huge hit after Apparition class. She had just learned how to apparate ten feet without splinching herself after nine weekends of practice. And now she realised that she could only produce a non-corporeal Patronus. 

She is supposed to be the best witch in their year. 

“Calm down, Cora.” Kenny said, a silver capuchin monkey was running around him. “Maybe your happy memory is not happy enough. Now, let’s see- Weasley!” 

Four heads turned to him. 

“Err~ George!” Kenny quickly corrected. “Could you come here for a moment?” 

George marched towards them, his magpie patronus following after him. “Yeah?” 

“Cora needs a little more inspiration to make her Patronus a corporeal one.” Kenny said. “You make her happy, so~ you try now, Cora.” 

She sighed and lifted her wand, thinking about the first time she told George that she loves him. “Expecto Patronum.” 

The silvery smoke seemed much stronger than the one earlier, but it was still the same- vapour- an incomplete Patronus. Cora placed her wand down and scowled. 

“Think of our future.” George whispered and held her shoulder. “We are going to be living in London. You’re a Healer at St. Mungo’s and I’ll run the joke shop with Fred. Then, during the weekends we will visit your parents and mine. Sirius and Juliet will be living in the country after his trial is reopened and he is proved to be innocent. You would be grumbling about how Harry and Ron are always crashing at our place for food because Kenny, Megumi, Hermione, and Ginny would always bring us something to store in our pantry. We will be great together, Cora.” 

It was so beautiful. It was perfect.

Cora let the picture that George painted seep through her mind and fill her with warmth. 

“Expecto Patronum.” 

She uttered the spell and a strong silver vapour emanated from her wand. The light ruptured in the room, to the D.A. members, to the books in the bookcases, even to the walls. They all stopped talking when a strong sense of hope and determination filled them as soon as they were touched by the light. 

“Wow.” Ernie Macmillan murmured.

It was a powerful Patronus. Probably as powerful as the one that Harry casted at the Black Lake that time when they went back in time to save Sirius. If there were a hundred dementors in the room with them, Cora’s patronus would have driven them all away. 

But it still wasn’t something with a definite shape. 

Cora was sure that the one she didn’t wasn’t a partial spell, though. She had done it. She was able to cast a true Patronus Charm. 

_Now, why would it not take an animal form?_

She had only seen one other person perform a powerful Patronus without a definite form- her godfather, Remus. He was deliberately hiding his wolf Patronus because he didn’t want to have anything remind him of being a werewolf.

So, if her Patronus is not weak, why would her subconscious suppress it? _Why is it keeping its true form a secret?_

Cora badly hoped she could talk to Remus. Maybe he would be able to shed some light into this, or maybe she could talk to Professor McGonagall-

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and everyone watched as the house-elf wearing a shrunken jumper, mismatched socks, and eight knitted hats entered. 

“Hi, Dobby!” Harry greeted happily. “What are you- What’s wrong?” 

“Harry Potter… Harry Potter, Sir…” The trembling elf said. “Dobby has come to warm you… The house-elves have been told not to tell you-” 

Dobby ran face first against a wall. 

“What’s happened, Dobby?” Harry asked in concern, helping the elf up. 

“Harry Potter, she… she…” 

“Who is ‘she’, Dobby?” Harry paused and repeated loudly what Dobby had whispered. 

“Umbridge?” 

Dobby gave a shaky nod. 

“What about her? Dobby, she hasn’t- she hasn’t found about the D.A., hasn’t she?” Harry asked and Dobby didn’t answer, but it was obvious by his expression. “Is she coming?” 

“Yes, Harry Potter, yes!” Dobby wailed and tried beating his feet against the floor. 

Harry glanced at everyone in the room. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!” 

The D.A. members started to scramble for the door while Cora thought of what she should do. It would be futile to run, she was sure that it would make them more suspicious. 

“George!” Cora pulled her boyfriend, who pulled his twin. “Follow me and don’t run.” 

They calmly walked through the trophy cases on their way to the Fat Lady’s Corridor. 

“Did either of you see where they went?” She asked quietly. “Do you think they made it out-” 

“What do we have here?” Gregory Goyle asked, cracking his knuckles and pudgy fingers. “Charlton, Weasels-” 

“What do you want, Goyle?” Cora asked in an almost bored tone. 

“We were asked to round up the students trying to escape-” 

“Escape from what?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know anything about it, Charlton-” 

“Stop speaking in riddles, Gregory, What is this really about?” Cora asked, irritation evident in her voice. 

“You were trying to escape after that secret meeting of yours!” Goyle spat. 

“What secret meeting?” She asked him with an incredulous laugh. “I think your mind is a bit too imaginative. Have you been eating sweets before bedtime again?" 

“Stop talking to me like I’m an idiot, Charlton!” Goyle growled. 

“Well, aren’t you?” Fred sniggered. 

“Shut up!” Goyle drew out his wand. 

“Expelliarmus.” Cora said silently and Goyle’s wand flew to her hand. “I’m afraid that as a Prefect, I can’t let you harm students in the corridors. Five points from Slytherin.” 

“You can’t do that-” 

“I’m a Prefect.” She reminded him. 

“What’s going on here?” A familiar voice called out. 

“Avery.” Cora turned to where Leo is. Good. If it was someone else with a brain besides Leo, it would have been ugly. 

“Cordelia, what is going on-” 

“They’re trying to escape! That’s what’s going on!” Goyle insisted. 

“What is he talking about, Avery?” She asked. “I was merely escorting back the Weasleys when I found them loitering about during my patrol. I already docked points and we’re going back to the Gryffindor Tower.” 

It’s not her patrol schedule and Leo knew that perfectly. She only hoped that her trust in him would pay off. 

“LIAR!” Goyle said. 

“She is on Prefect duty tonight, Goyle.” Leo said which made her silently exhale in relief. “And they are going to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room-” 

“Are you trying to cover up for her?” Goyle scowled at Leo. 

“Now, why would I do that?” Leo asked Goyle harshly. “Need I remind you that she embarrassed me by breaking our engagement to be with the blood traitor?” He gestured at George. “Just let it go, Goyle-” 

“But-” 

“Remember, she is still a Charlton.” 

That seemed to shut the gorilla up. No matter how hard the Ministry tries to sully them, the name Charlton still runs deep in the Wizarding Society. Once Fudge stops being the Minister for Magic, his influence and power would dwindle down. But not the Charltons. Their family will just reclaim their status and the smear campaign that Fudge is running will be forgotten. 

“So, can we go now?” Cora asked and Leo nodded.

Cora handed Goyle his wand back and passed the two Slytherins. She was followed by George and Fred, who gave both Leo and Goyle dirty looks. 

“Keep walking calmly until we arrive at the Common Room.” She instructed. 

They climbed through the portrait hole and was immediately bombarded by questions. 

“Where were you?” 

“We thought that you got caught-” 

“Were there others in the-” 

“Did you see Harry?” 

“He’s not here yet?” Cora asked Ginny and the younger girl shook her head. 

“We almost got caught.” Fred said, sitting between Angelina and Lee. “But you know Cora, she snaked us out of Goyle’s ugly clasp.” 

“How do you think they found out?” Chris asked. 

“Someone must have snitched.” Lee suggested. 

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Cora said. 

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked. 

Cora and Hermione glanced at each other. “We placed a jinx on the list of names. Anyone who blabs about the D.A. will have a terrible case of boils in the face and nose that would form the word ‘SNEAK’-” 

“And you didn’t think to tell us about this?” Parvati Patil demanded. 

“It’s why I asked if anyone wanted to back out that first day. You were sworn to secrecy-” 

“Still! It isn’t right to keep something like that from us!” 

“Snitches end up in ditches.” Cora shrugged. “Why are you so upset, Patil? Were you going to report us?” 

Everyone in the room glanced at Parvati. “No.” 

“Good.” Cora said. 

“Do you think that Umbridge has a list of names?” Lavender Brown asked. “What if they expel all of us-” 

“That won’t happen-” 

“To you maybe, not us.” Hermione scoffed. 

“Something you want to say, Hermione?” Cora asked with brows raised. 

“If they decide to expel the students in the D.A. you wouldn’t be included in them, that’s why you’re so calm about this.” Hermione said. “Section Fifteen of the by-laws. A Charlton who decides to receive their education at Hogwarts cannot be forced out unwillingly until they finish school. They could suspend you for a few days, but that’s the harshest punishment you could get. Us on the other hand-” 

“Wait a minute- why can’t they expel you?” Chris asked. “How come it’s explicitly written in the by-laws?” 

“You all have no idea who the Charltons really are, right?” Hermione rolled her eyes at them. “Firstly, they are direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw-” 

“Our school founder Ravenclaw?” Lavender Brown gasped. 

“- and did you ever wonder why the founders chose this particular piece of land? It's beside a dangerous forest for goodness sake!” 

Cora was giving a warning look at Hermione but the younger girl continued. 

“It was owned by Rowena Ravenclaw’s second husband and a prominent member of the Wizards’ Council, Count William Charlton. It was passed on to generations until today-” 

“That means-” 

“Cora’s family owns the land Hogwarts is standing on. It’s still considered a private property, that’s why the Heads are given full autonomy by the Ministry- except Fudge is gaining confidence probably because Lucius Malfoy has been whispering in his ears.” 

“Blimey! George, your girlfriend owns the school!” Lee exclaimed. 

“I don’t own the school.” Cora sighed. “My family owns the land which the school is standing on-” 

“What’s the difference?” Geoff asked. 

“The point is: no one's getting expelled!” She glared at Hermione. 

“We can’t be sure of that-” 

The portrait hole opened and Harry walked in with a sullen expression. 

“Harry!” Ginny ran towards him for a hug, which he returned awkwardly. Cora and George gave each other a look. 

“Did they get you?” Ron asked. “We were running and we didn’t see-” 

“Malfoy used a Trip Jinx on me.” Harry said glumly. 

“How did you get back here?” Cora asked. “You were caught. I refuse to believe that Umbridge would let this go easily-” 

“She didn’t.” Harry answered. 

“Then, what’s your punishment?” Ron asked. “Detention with that horrible quill of hers again? Suspension? She’s not expelling you, isn't she?!” 

“No, she’s not.” Harry shook his head. “Dumbledore took the fall. The Aurors almost arrested Dumbledore, they wanted to charge him and send him to Azkaban-” 

“Azkaban?!” A horrified Neville echoed. 

“-but he escaped.” Harry said. “Dumbledore apparated out of Hogwarts.” 

…..

The next morning, notices of Umbridge replacing Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts was posted all over the school. It didn’t explain how the students knew the full account of what transpired in the Headmaster’s Office the night before, though. By lunchtime, almost everyone knew that Dumbledore apparated out of Hogwarts and evaded the Minister for Magic, two high ranking Aurors, the Minister of Magic’s Junior Assistant (Percy Weasley, to the disgust of George and his siblings), and the High Inquisitor. 

Cora is not admitting that she was the one behind the sudden spread of the story, but she also wasn’t denying it.

George and her friends were aware that she had spent the night chatting with The Fat Lady, her friend Violet, Sir Nicholas, and The Fat Friar- the biggest gossip mongers in the Castle. Kenny and Megumi also noted that when they were on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Cora told them to go ahead while she stayed on the corridor near the Grand Staircase to chat with Peeves. 

Peeves started to shriek and sing about the Great Headship being driven away by the Ugly Crone in Pink after that. 

One other thing that the students learned is that Umbridge has been locked out of the Head’s Office. The Fat Friar has been telling the Hufflepuffs that he saw Umbridge throwing a tantrum last night. Instead of taking office at the Headmaster’s Tower, she was still working in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher's Office. She asked Filch to put a golden name plate that has ‘HEADMISTRESS’ engraved on it on her table. 

No one is actually taking her seriously. Aside from the school itself, the teachers aren’t also recognising her. In Cora’s opinion, Umbridge is still lucky that McGonagall is here. McGonagall is someone that they respect. If she had gone too, the staff would have had a mutiny. Except for Filch, he’s the only one who abides Umbridge’s orders. 

It was painfully obvious who the traitor in the D.A. was when Josh Sturton announced that Marietta Edgecombe was at the Hospital Wing with disgusting boils in her face spelling the word ‘SNEAK’. Harry and Cho had been having a row about it for days. The sixth year D.A. members also stopped talking to Cho, because she would always try to defend Marietta action's. As much as Cora hates what she says, she couldn't deny that Cho Chang is one loyal friend. 

The Inquisitorial Squad, consisting mostly of Slytherins, had also been established overnight. They were given the same privileges as Prefects: patrolling the halls, docking points from students (even prefects), and reporting any kind of misconduct directly to Umbridge. The most obnoxious out of all of them was of course, Draco Malfoy. Cora mostly ignores them.

She was walking to the library after Transfiguration when she bumped into Harry. 

“Why are you always not in class?” Harry asked. 

“I’m a sixth year.” Cora gave him a look. “What’s your excuse?” 

“Umbridge called me to her office, asked me a bunch of stuff about Dumbledore and-” He lowered his voice. “Sirius. I reckon you’d be next-” 

“Charlton!” Filch called. “The Headmistress wants a word.” 

Cora rolled her eyes and was about to march toward Filch when Harry held her sleeve and whispered. “She insisted on giving me a drink several times. Be careful.” 

“CHARLTON!” 

“I’m going! I'm going!” She spat and stomped towards the irritating man, who stepped back as Cora was about to step in front of him. “Well, lead the way, then!” 

It was Cora’s first time at Umbridge’s Office. Harry told her that it was an explosion of pink with different photographs of cats. _Cora likes pink._ This should be fun.

“Come in!” The sweet sickly high pitched voice called from inside the room once Filch rapped the door three times. 

Cora went inside and it was just as Harry described, down to the smell of sweet sugar cubes. 

“Charlton, sit down, sit down!” Umbridge said and Cora moved one of the seats to directly face the older witch before sitting down. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Wine, if you will.” 

Umbridge paused and looked at her. 

“I was only joking, Professor.” Cora intentionally gave a high-pitched laugh. 

She saw Umbridge’s smile falter. She was irking the ugly toad. Good. 

“Tea, please. Thank you.” 

Umbridge fixed her tea and set it in front of Cora, who eagerly drank it. She knew that Umbridge probably infused it with Veritaserum, but the younger girl is betting on one of two things: it wouldn’t work on her because she is an Occlumens or it was Severus Snape who brewed the concoction. 

If she is wrong and the potion does work, then, she’ll deal with it later. 

She brushed through her robe, pretending to fix her clothes, and positioned her left hand near her wand pocket.

“Let’s get straight to it, shall we?” Umbridge sat on her chair. “Do you know where Sirius Black is hiding?” 

She waited for any effect of whatever it was in the tea that Umbridge served. There was none. It seems that Severus Snape is a true member of the Order of the Phoenix after all. 

“No, I don’t.” Cora said calmly. 

“Your tea will get cold, Charlton.” Umbridge reminded her. “Drink up.” 

Cora sipped the terribly sweet tea. 

“Are you certain that you do not know anything about the whereabouts of Black?” Umbridge said. 

“I have no idea where he is.” Cora replied. 

“I see.” Umbridge pursed her lips. “In that case-” 

There was a loud bang and the floor of the office shook. 

Umbridge almost fell from her chair. “What was that?” She asked. 

There were shouts and screams several floors below. 

“You’re dismissed, Charlton!” Umbridge said, opening her office door and running to the source of the commotion. 

Cora followed the sounds to the floor below Umbridge’s office. It was a spectacle of enchanted fireworks: dragons of green and gold sparks were flying about the corridor, Catherine wheels were hovering above them like flying saucers, sparklers writing swear words on their own. 

She knew exactly who the perpetrators are. 

“Like it?” George asked smugly, behind him were his siblings and Harry. 

The students laughed when Umbridge tried to stun one of the rockets and it exploded in front of her.

“Don’t stun them, Filch!” Umbridge shrieked in the background. 

“Impressive.” Harry said. “Very impressive, you’ll put Dr. Filibuster out of business.” 

“Cheers.” George laughed, putting his arm around Cora. “I hope she vanishes them next. They’ll multiply ten times if you try-” 

“Oh dear.” Professor McGonagall said sardonically. “Miss Brown, do you mind running along and telling the Headmistress that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?” 

Umbridge spent the whole afternoon trying to get rid of the fireworks and answering the summons of the teachers who couldn’t seem to get rid of them without her. 

This left Cora’s Defence Against the Dark Arts class cancelled and Wednesday afternoon open, which was fortunate because she had to write several letters. 

“Cue?” She reached out her hand and the long-eared owl lowered a stamp in her palm. 

Cora melted the wax that was on the envelope and pressed the stamp against it. She lifted the stamp and the Charlton Family Crest was impressed upon the blue wax. It was of an eagle owl standing behind two crossed swords pointing up. 

“Send the first one to Papa.” Cora instructed Cupid and the owl hooted. “You may need the help of the other owls to deliver the eleven other letters. Go through the Dark Forest to Hogsmeade-” 

The owl screeched in annoyance. 

“I know and I’m sorry, but you will have to take the long way.” Cora said. “Remember what happened to Hedwig?” 

Cupid hooted angrily. 

“Umbridge is cruel, but I don’t want you to have to claw her eyes out just to deliver mail. Be careful, okay? But be quick, we need their response as soon as possible.” 

…..

Cora knew that it’s going to be today. George would be leaving. 

George insisted that she sleep in his dormitory last night. It was then that he told her that he and Fred are going to be setting up a portable swamp near Umbridge’s Office this afternoon. While Umbridge is busy berating them, Harry would be using her fireplace to communicate to Grimmauld Place. 

Harry wanted to talk to Sirius about something, but he didn’t want Cora to know what it was about. He enlisted the help of George and Fred to create a diversion. 

It was too risky, but Harry was too stubborn to let it go. 

George and Fred were certain that Umbridge wouldn’t let it pass this time. So instead of giving in to her sadistic punishments, they would be quitting school. 

Her heart was heavy thinking about it, to be honest. But she was the one who convinced him that he should do whatever he felt is right. Besides, she was going to be left for next school year anyway and she could use this time to concentrate on school and her Transfiguration N.E.W.T.

Cora received what she was waiting for after lunch. It was sent through an official courier of the Department of Magical Education. 

“Shall we deliver the letter to Headmistress Umbridge, Miss Charlton?” The man, Martin Gamp, asked. 

“I could take it from here, Mr. Gamp.” Cora said. 

“Are you sure, Miss Charlton?” He asked skeptically. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “After all, Papa has appointed me to represent him temporarily as the Chairperson of the Board of Governors.” 

In his fifty years at the Department of Magical Education, Martin Gamp has never met anyone like Cordelia Charlton. She is exceptionally impressive yet extremely terrifying.

Two days ago, eleven of the Hogwarts Governors requested a meeting with the Minister for Magic and reiterated the school’s Academic Freedom and Autonomy from the Ministry’s jurisdiction. They urged him to sign a resolution that would provide a compromise for both their side and the Ministry’s. 

The Minister, being pressured by the Governors, signed the resolution and was stunned when he found out that it was authored by Cordelia Charlton. She was temporarily taking over for the Chairman of the Board, David Charlton. 

It was a possible conflict of interest since Cordelia is still a student at Hogwarts. But, it wasn’t illegal… yet. The Ministry had never considered the possibility that a student might hold a position in the Board of Governors, because it hasn’t been done before. 

Cordelia is within her legal right to be given the seat of the Charltons since she is already seventeen.

Minister Fudge might have taken Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and the Post Office from the Charltons, but Hogwarts would always be theirs. 

“As stated in the confidentiality clause I wrote, Professor Umbridge has not been informed, I presume?” Cora asked. 

“Yes, she doesn't know it yet.” Gamp nodded. 

“Alright, then. Thank you, Mr. Gamp.” 

“Miss Charlton, before I go. I just wanted to warn you about the Madam Undersecretary-”

“We have been her students for almost eight months now, Mr. Gamp. Believe me when I say that I know how she is going to react if she finds out about this.” She raised the scroll. 

“Aren’t you worried?” He asked Cora. 

“I guess we’ll see how loyal she really is to the Minister. She can't go against this Decree, it was signed by him after all.” 

Cora made her way to the East Wing, at Gregory the Smarmy’s corridor. It was past five, so she was sure that George and Fred had already set the swamp off. Umbridge probably saw it already. 

She was right. The Inquisitorial Squad had George and Fred (floating above them was Peeves) cornered, while Umbridge was standing a few steps on the stairs above them. 

“So! You think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?” Umbridge asked with a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Pretty amusing, yeah.” Fred replied. 

“I’ve got the form, Headmistress!” Filch jogged to the front of the throng of students who were watching. “I’ve got the form and I’ve got the whips waiting! Oh, let me do it now-”

“You will do no such thing.” Cora said and the students all glanced at her. 

The crowd parted as she made her way to the center, standing beside George. 

“Charlton! What-” 

Cora opened the scroll dramatically and stopped herself from laughing when she heard the exaggerated gasps of the Twins. George knew that it was going to be arriving today, and she was sure that he told Fred. It was the icing on top of their cake of vengeance. 

“Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine, signed by the Minister for Magic.” Cora said showing everyone the contents of what she was holding. “You are to continue your duties as Acting Head of the School, however, your permanent appointment shall be evaluated by the Board of Governors at the end of the school year-” 

“That is not-” 

“Furthermore, The Inquisitorial Squad would no longer have the authority to deduct points from students. They may still work for the High Inquisitor, though, like glorified assistants.” She smirked when she saw Draco Malfoy’s face redden. “Oh- and all punishments that you want to inflict have to go through the approval of the Board of Governors. So-” 

Cora snapped her head to Filch. “-you can’t whip students, Mr. Filch. It’s not something that the Board approves of and the school might get charged with Child Abuse or Assault-” 

“And under whose Authority do you speak?” Umbridge asked angrily. 

“Mine.” Cora said simply. “I guess the Minister forgot to tell you that I was taking over for my Father in the Board of Governors? Thereby, making me the Chairwoman-” 

“LIES!” 

“You want to send him a letter to confirm it?” Cora asked, then turned back to Filch. “No whipping.” 

“Yes, Ma’am." Filch said silently. 

Cora glanced up to see Umbridge looking at her as if she was plotting fifteen different ways of murder. _I won’t let you get away with this_ , her blazing eyes were saying. 

Well, see if Cora cares. She already has a plan on how to remove Umbridge from Office, they just need to make it until June. 

“We have one more thing to add.” Fred said, then turned to his brother. “George, I think we’ve outgrown full-time education.”

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling that way myself.” George nodded

“Time to test our talents in the real world, d’you reckon?”.

“Definitely.” 

“Accio brooms!” George and Fred said at the same time. 

Two cleansweeps broke out of Umbridge’s office and zoomed towards them. George squeezed Cora’s hand before getting on his broom. 

“We won’t be seeing you.” Fred told Umbridge. 

“Yeah, don’t bother keeping in touch.” George added. 

“If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley: Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes.” Fred announced. “Our new premises!”

“Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they’re going to use our products to get rid of this old bat.” George pointed at Umbridge. He winked at Cora and she smiled back at him.

The twins kicked off the floor and ascended fifteen feet in the air. 

“Give her hell for us, Peeves!” Fred told the poltergeist, who saluted. 

The students started to applaud and cheer as they soared out of the grounds to the open skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Jigsaw Voice*: I want to play a game. 
> 
> LOL! 😂 So, while I am writing the next chapter for this story and my other story, I'm curious to know if you guys have guesses on what Cora's Animagus form would be. 
> 
> It will be the major point of the next chapter, so I thought it might be fun to read about what you're thinking. I already mentioned the name of the animal somewhere in this fic or in 'The Discovery'. It necessarily mean that it appeared as an animal, it could have been a statue, something they read on a book, or a metaphor I used in describing something... 
> 
> But, it also doesn't mean that I didn't write it in as an actual animal. 😂
> 
> I am very much looking forward to read your ideas!


	36. The Songbirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for a while and I'm really sorry! 😭 There was something I had to take care of, then it became a bit hectic after, so I had to put my writing on hold for a bit. But I'm back now and will be regularly updating again. 😄

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!” 

Jack Sloper asked Angelina incredulously. 

“You heard me.” Angelina rolled her eyes at the beater. “Send a bludger on Cora’s way-” 

“I- I can’t do that!” Sloper stuttered. “She’s the school’s Chairwoman. I don’t want to get expelled!” 

Cora and Ginny gave each other a look. The departure of George and Fred had been the talk of the school for the past few weeks, so has Cora’s appointment as a Chairperson of the Board of Governors. 

“It’s temporary, Sloper! Just fling the bludger to me!” Cora said. 

“But-” 

“JUST DO IT!” Cora, Ginny, and Angelina all yelled. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team has greatly improved since their first practice with Ginny, Sloper and Kirke. But Cora is still doubting whether that could help them win the Cup. It would all depend on Ron’s ability to save goals. They had a few rounds of drills before Angelina dismissed the team. 

Cora was walking with Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower when they overheard two seventh years. 

“You were really there?” The Slytherin boy asked. 

“Yeah! Front and center.” The Hufflepuff girl answered. “They set up the swamp in Gregory the Smarmy’s corridor and even enlisted Peeves to assist. The Inquisitorial Squad trapped them in a corner, but they didn’t falter. They didn’t even look nervous! They were so cool!” 

“You’re only saying that because you fancy one of them.” The boy snorted and the girl started to deny. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong. You always have that dreamy gaze when that one is around. You know, Cora Charlton’s boyfriend.” 

“It’s not like I have a chance!” The girl whined. “By the way, you know what Charlton did, right?” 

“Threatened Umbridge because she is now the big boss at Hogwarts? Of course I know, it’s all over the school.” 

“She’s really scary. I wonder what George Weasley saw in her-” 

“She’s fit, for one.” The boy replied. “ She's incredibly pretty that she could pass for a siren. Smart, rich-” 

“I get it, okay!” The girl scoffed. “She’s perfect. It’s why George Weasley is mad about her.” 

“Not to worry, I still think you’re better.” He paused and blushed. “Besides, Cora Charlton is a raging bitch-” 

“AHERM~” 

Ginny walked in front of them with a glare and Cora glanced at them coolly. The two seventh years looked like deers caught in headlights.

“Oh, er- Hello, Charlton, Weasley.” The boy cleared his throat. “Didn’t hear you approach-” 

Ginny was about to answer angrily when Cora cut her off. 

“Of course, you didn’t.” Cora said, raising her brows at the two. “You were chatting very loudly.” 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, the seventh years standing there awkwardly, Cora staring down at them, and Ginny still fuming. 

“Er- I guess we’ll go, then?” The girl asked. 

“You do that.” Cora said with narrowed eyes and a tight smile. 

The two seventh years scurried out of the courtyard corridor back to the basement. 

“What a bunch of ingrates!” Ginny scowled. “Don’t they realise that you literally saved everyone's arses in this school?” 

“No, they don’t.” Cora replied as they hopped towards one of the changing staircases. They were in time for the one that would directly bring them to the seventh floor landing. “People are entitled to their own idiotic opinions, Gin.”

“And how come my brothers get to be called ‘cool’ and ‘amazing’, while you’re stuck with ‘bitch’?” 

Ginny said it with such intensity that Cora almost laughed. _Almost._

“They left! They all left! Fred and George left. Dumbledore left. You stayed! You’re the only one here who cares enough to fight for us-” 

“Ginny, don’t say that.” Cora shook her head. “Our Professors care too. Well, some of them.” 

She added when she remembered Snape. Though it might be true that Snape saved her and Sirius when he gave Umbridge a fake Veritaserum, Cora still believes that he did that out of loyalty to Dumbledore. Not out of care for his student. And most definitely not out of remorse for two years ago, when he handed Sirius over to the Ministry to have his soul be sucked out of him by dementors. 

_Yes, Cora is still angry at Snape for that._

“They are complying with Umbridge’s demands because it’s what would make her less vicious towards students. Dumbledore took the blame for us, that's why he left. As for your brothers, you know as well as I do that George and Fred don’t feel that they belong in a school. Besides, they made the last few weeks a living hell for Umbridge.” 

“It’s just not fair.” Ginny sighed. “I wish people could see just how kind you are-” 

“I’m really not.” Cora laughed. 

“No, you really are!” Ginny insisted. “George always talks about it, you know. Your heart. He says it's so pure and golden, that you wrap it inside a layer of stone to keep it protected-”

“He said that?” Cora’s heart fluttered. 

Only George Weasley could do this to her. Only George Weasley could make her feel like a lovestruck old fool even if he was five hundred miles away. 

“If there was one thing those two gossiping students got right, it’s that George is mad about you.” Ginny beamed at her. “Can I ask you a favour, Core?” 

“Favour? What is it? Do you need my assistance? Granny’s-” 

“Don’t break my brother’s heart.” Ginny said. “Please, promise me.” 

Cora paused, then turned to Ginny. 

“I won’t.” The older girl said sincerely. “I would never break George’s heart, Ginny. I swear.” 

Ginny nodded and smiled, linking her elbows with Cora’s as they continued to walk to The Fat Lady’s portrait. They were about to go in when the portrait swung open and a glum Harry climbed out. 

“He’s been like that for days.” Ginny commented and tilted her head at Harry’s retreating form. “I noticed that he’s been a bit more distant and somber this year.” 

“Well, we can’t blame him.” Cora said. “With all that’s happened last year and everything The Ministry is putting him through.” 

“Maybe you could talk to him?” Ginny asked hopefully. “He’s just gloomier than usual this week and I’m a bit concerned.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Cora glanced at the direction that Harry went. “Alright. I’ll see you later, Gin.” 

“Where are you going?” Ginny turned around when Cora unlinked their arms and marched towards the armoury. 

“To talk to Harry.” Cora said pointedly. 

“Now?!” 

“Yeah, now. See you at dinner!” 

…..

“I don’t think that’s the right way.” 

Harry turned around to see Cora walking towards him. He was standing under a beech tree by the bank on the greener side of the Black Lake, far away from Cora’s Boulder. It was the same tree that James, Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail were sitting under in Snape’s memory. He was supposed to play skipping stones, but he ended up just throwing them into the Lake. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Quidditch Practice?” Harry asked. 

“It already ended a while ago.” Cora answered, sitting on one of the roots of the tree. 

A raven flew down beside her and she raised her finger to gently pat its head. The bird started to nip Cora’s finger playfully. 

“I didn’t think that Angelina would let you all out early.” He commented. “Especially since you only have a few days before Quidditch Final-” 

“Kirke accidentally hit Angelina’s face with a bat.” Cora said. “Katie brought her to the Hospital Wing.” 

“Oh.” 

“Harry, why did you stop taking Occlumency lessons with Snape?” Cora asked. “I can tell that there’s something bothering you and you want to tell me. So just tell me."

Harry stopped throwing rocks at the Lake and sighed. He sat down beside Cora and was silent for a minute before saying. 

“What if you find out that the person you have been looking up to is not the person you thought they were?” 

“Are you talking about Dumbledore?” Cora asked.

“No, no-” Harry shook his head. “Not Dumbledore. It’s just-” He took a deep breath. “I saw my Dad in Snape’s Pensieve.” 

“James?” The raven flew away and Cora faced Harry. “When he was still at school?” 

“How did you know?” He asked with a small frown. 

“Because I hardly think that James and Snape would have kept in touch after Hogwarts.” She replied. “They were rivals and they hated each other. Sirius told me.” 

“He was there too, and Remus, and Wormtail.” Harry watched the ripples in the Black Lake. “They were on this exact spot.” He gestured at where they were sitting.

“It was after their Defence Against The Dark Arts O.W.L. Snape was sitting by the shade, minding his own business, but our dads were bored so-” He turned to her with conflicted eyes. “They attacked Snape, Core. They hexed him several times and tormented him in front of students. They were bullies- James and Sirius. Remus didn’t even do anything to stop them!” 

“Was that what you and Sirius talked about?” Cora asked. “That day that George left?” 

“Yeah.” 

Cora took a deep breath and watched the gray clouds overhead. She could see all of it, even past the Castle. “What did Sirius say?”

“That they were young, stupid, and fifteen.” Harry replied. “But I’m fifteen! I never would have done what they did just because I was bored-” 

“What you have to consider, Harry, is that you were in Snape’s memory. Which means that you saw things in his perspective. We don’t know for sure what happened in that particular week. Could it be retaliation for something Snape did earlier? Was it just really just an attack because Sirius and James were being gits? We can’t be certain-”

“But Snape was alone! It was two against one-” 

“Ever think about why he had no friends?” She raised her brows at him. 

“Look, I’m not saying that James was blameless, because I’m sure that what he did was awful. It’s why you’re beating yourself too much about it. But there is so much you have to consider before passing judgement on how your dad behaved twenty years ago.” 

They were silent again as Harry thought about what Cora said. 

“I was in most of the Order of the Phoenix meetings last summer. They still talk about James… and Lily, of course. They said that he was incredibly brave, kind, and selfless. Elphias Doge said that James took a curse for him while they were on a mission for the Order. Dedalus Diggle would go on about how his memory will live on in the hearts of all those families and muggle borns who he helped during The War and almost everyone agreed-” 

“Almost?” 

“Snape.” Cora snorted. “Now, I refuse to believe that all those people would remember him fondly if he was such a horrible person. You just don’t know his side of the story yet. He was a teenager who did a stupid thing, but he changed. He joined the fight against a tyrannical monster. In the end, he was a good man.” 

Harry glanced at her and nodded. He was still disappointed at James, but Cora made some good points. Maybe he was just really too caught up in Snape's memory and his perception that his Dad was a perfect man. 

Cora glanced up and saw that the grey clouds had turned darker. 

“It’s going to rain soon, we have to go back to the Castle.” She told Harry.

He nodded and they got up from under the tree. They were near Hagrid’s pumpkin patch when Harry pulled on the sleeve of her robe. 

“I don’t think we’ll make it to the Castle before it rains.” He said. 

“We could always use a drying spell.” Cora reminded him. 

“Still, it’s not a pleasant feeling to run while it’s raining. Let’s go get some tea at Hagrid’s and wait it out.” 

“Why not?” Cora shrugged. “I haven’t talked to Hagrid in a while.” 

They sprinted towards Hagrid’s hut just as it started to drizzle. Harry violently rapped his door when the droplets became bigger. 

“HAGRID! IT’S US-” 

“Blimey, don’ break my door down, Harry!” Hagrid ushered them in and Fang let out a happy bark when he saw the two students. 

“What in the name of Merlin happened to your face, Hagrid?” Cora asked, taking out her wand. “I thought you were done doing missions for the Order?” 

“I am.” Hagrid coughed. “Would yeh two like a cuppa?” 

“Sure.” They both nodded. 

Cora healed Hagrid after he placed the kettle in the fire. The three of them chatted as the rain became stronger. 

“Oh dear, this is very bad.” Hagrid shook his head at the condition outside. “I heard tha’ it'll get worse in the coming days.”

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “There’s a thunderstorm on Tuesday.” 

…..

Snape narrowed his eyes at the golden liquid in the cauldron in front of him, then at the only student who was able to brew it. 

“Markham!” He called. 

Kenny gulped. “Yes, Sir?” 

“Try the potion.” 

“Sir?” 

“You heard me.” Snape sneered. “Pour some for Markham, Charlton.” 

Cora wanted to roll her eyes at the Potions Master. Of course he’d try the potion that she made on her closest friend. Git. 

“Of course, Sir.” She said with a flat expression before waving her wand. 

A vial levitated in front of her and the golden liquid transferred itself from the cauldron. She grabbed the vial and handed it to Kenny. 

Kenny gulped before taking the vial and drinking the potion. 

Snape went to his desk and tapped a drawer. A scroll emerged from the drawer and flew to Leo Avery’s palm. “Open the scroll, Avery.” 

Avery nodded and followed his Head of House’s instruction. 

“Tell me what your exact answer was for question number three in the first quiz I gave last September, Markham.” Snape said. 

Kenny took a deep breath before answering. “The Polyjuice Potion is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. After brewing is complete, the potion has to be stewed for a month before usage.” 

Snape snapped his head towards Avery. 

“It was the same as what he wrote in the parchment, Sir.” Avery confirmed. “Word for word.” 

“Question six.” Their Professor told Kenny. 

“It takes six months to brew Felix Felicis.” 

“Question ten.” 

“The ingredients to brew Draught of the Living Death are: Standard potioning water, powdered Root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, one Sopophorous bean, one Sloth brain, and moondew.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes at Cora but said nothing further about her perfect Memory Potion. 

“Homework-” The sixth years started to groan and mumble, but stopped when Snape glared at them. “I want two scrolls on the Essence of Insanity including at least five hundred words on recognising a person who consumed it. Dismissed.” 

Cora and Kenny marched out of the classroom ahead of their classmates. Marietta Edgecombe is in their class and they still didn’t want to deal with her. 

“He didn’t even acknowledge your perfectly brewed potion!” Kenny said. “It’s like he doesn’t care that you’re essentially his boss-” 

“He shouldn’t. It’s only temporary and I’m still a student here.” Cora reminded her friend. She glared at two third years who were muttering at each other while looking at her. “Anything to say to me?” 

The third years shook their head vigorously before scurrying off to the West Tower. 

Snape was one of three teachers who treated her the same, the others were McGonagall and Hagrid. The others distanced themselves a bit from her and Umbridge is impassive whenever she is around. 

She understands why other teachers turned wary of her, but she did what she did to protect the students and the school. 

“- you should look out for Inglebee, especially now that Fred wouldn’t be there to watch your back-” 

Kenny continued talking about their friends’ predictions about the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match that was scheduled this weekend. They were walking through the Clock Tower Courtyard on their way to the Great Hall when she heard a soft cry. Cora abruptly stopped walking. 

“Cora?” 

“You go ahead, Kenny.” She said. “I forgot something from the Dungeons.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked. 

“No, I’ll be fine. You go ahead.” 

“Alright, then.” Kenny said before leaving. 

Cora turned around and followed the sound that she was hearing. It led her past the bridge to the Stone Circles. 

She only knew of one who would make that noise. 

“Fawkes!” Cora beamed at the phoenix, who answered her with a delighted cry. “If you’re here, then-” 

“Hello, Cora.” Dumbledore appeared behind her, wearing a bright purple robe and a wide smile. 

“Sir, where have you been? The school has been in chaos since you left-” 

“From what I heard, the school seems to be doing well.” Dumbledore said with an amused grin. “All thanks to you.” 

“I did what I had to do to protect the students.” Cora said. “I wouldn’t have done it if you were still here. By the way, how are you here, Headmaster? You’re not using Legilimency on me, are you?” 

“Your mind is impenetrable, Cora.” Dumbledore said. “Even to one like me, who has been a Legilimens for decades. Your magic is extremely fascinating.”

“You aren’t coming back anytime soon, are you?” She asked. “Why did you call me here, Professor?” 

“Lord Voldemort wants something and Harry is the only one who could give it to him. He would do everything to lure Harry out of the Castle to do his bidding.” 

“You want me on guard duty?” She asked. “To make sure that Harry wouldn’t fall into You-Know-Who’s trap?” 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “You are the only one who I believe could carry this responsibility because Harry listens and trusts you. No matter what happens, Cora, we must not let it fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort.” 

“Understood, Headmaster.” Cora said firmly. 

“Thank you, Cora.” Dumbledore smiled. “I trust that you could hold the fort for now.”

“Sir, in case I really need to reach you, where should I send the-” 

“Oh, you’ll know how to find me.” He said before there was a burst of flame and he and Fawkes disappeared again. 

…..

“Good luck.” Harry gave her a quick hug before he and Hermione ran towards the stands. 

“Come on, Ron, Ginny.” 

The three of them marched inside the changing rooms where Angelina, Katie, Sloper, and Kirke were already waiting.

Ginny and Ron sat beside Katie and Cora stood beside the bench where the team was gathered. 

“Listen up, everyone!” Angelina said in a firm voice. “I know that the Hufflepuff match and the past couple of weeks weren’t as morale boosting as we want it to be. But I know we can do this. You were chosen to be a part of this team because you belong here. I believe in you. I think it’s time that you believe in yourself too.” 

Cora glanced at the other side of the pitch and saw flashes of blue and bronze behind the Ravenclaw gates. 

“It’s time.” She announced. 

“Let’s do our best, Team!” Angelina said before leading them out to the field. 

There were loud chants of ‘Weasley is Our King’ from the Ravenclaw post where the Slytherins are sitting. 

“Block them out, Ron.” Cora patted his shoulder. “Just don't listen to what they're saying.” She said before flying out to the field. 

“Johnson, Charlton, Bell, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, and Weasley.” A less enthusiastic Lee announced. He has been in a bit of a dreary mood ever since George and Fred left. 

“And the Ravenclaws: Davies, Bradley, Chambers, Inglebee, Samuels, Page, and Chang.” 

The game started with Ron failing to save a goal made by Davies. Cora quickly snatched the quaffle, but saw in her periphery that both Chambers and Bradley are zooming towards her. She flew towards Angelina, but surprised everyone when she threw the quaffle to Katie, who scored. 

Bradley caught the quaffle, but Angelina snatched it from him before he could get close to the goal post. Cora flew on top of them, where Angelina handed her the quaffle. 

“Another ten points to Gryffindor!” Lee said, a little more happily now. “That was by the fearless Cora Charlton assisted by the lovely Angelina Johnson. Chambers has the quaffle, passes to Davies to Bradley to Chambers again- SAVED BY RON WEASLEY!” 

There was a roar of applause and cheers from the Gryffindors. 

“Charlton has the quaffle to Bell, lost the quaffle because of that bludger from Inglebee. Davies- OH! Bludger from Sloper- Johnson gets the quaffle, back to Charlton- evades that bludger with that assist from Kirke and YES! CORA CHARLTON SCORES AGAIN!” 

Davies tried to score but Ron was able to defend the goal post and pass the quaffle to Cora, who threw it to Katie, who gave it to Angelina, who was able to put it in. 

“Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn’t let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…” The loud chanting of the Gryffindors could be heard in the stadium. 

The game went on for a couple of minutes with Gryffindor scoring and Ron saving the goals trying to be made by Ravenclaw. 

“Gryffindor leads Ninety to Twenty.” Lee said. “And it seems that Ginny Weasley has spotted something! Chang making her way towards Weasley, Chang and Weasley head to head for the snitch, she advances, she reaches, YES! YES! GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! AN OUTSTANDING TURNAROUND THIS YEAR! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!” 

Cora flew towards Ginny and tackled her to a hug. 

“WE DID IT! WE WON!” Katie shrieked and behind her was Angelina, eyes full of tears, dismounting from her broom. 

“WE WON?!” Ron said disbelievingly. 

“We did!” Cora laughed. “We’re this year’s Quidditch Champions! We’ve won the cup!” 

….. 

Most Gryffindors were still asleep when Cora stepped out of her dormitory. They had a victory party yesterday, which lasted until almost midnight. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team seriously pulled off a miraculous feat, even McGonagall couldn’t believe it. She was too ecstatic to stop the festivities. 

It was during last night’s party that Harry told Cora to meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at five-thirty in the morning. It was too early and the sun had barely risen, which tells her that he was probably hiding something at Hagrid’s. 

She was surprised to see that Hagrid and Ron were both there as well. 

“What’s going on?” She narrowed her eyes at the three. “You didn’t get in some sort of trouble, did you?” 

“NO!” Harry and Hagrid both said and Cora raised her brows at them. 

“Well, it err~ depends on how yeh define trouble.” Hagrid said sheepishly. 

“Hagrid!” 

“Jus’ please follow me.” He sighed. 

Cora felt uneasy as they ventured deeper into the forest. A group of blue jays started to follow them, happily twittering behind the group of four. The last time that Hagrid kept something here, it turned out to be a giant spider. It wouldn’t be much of a shock if it turns out that he was hiding another big creature like a Graphorn or a-

“Is that a giant?” Cora gasped at Hagrid. “Oh~ oh, Hagrid. You didn’t adopt one, did you?” 

“Err~ no. Tha’s actually-” He cleared his throat as the loud snores of the sleeping giant filled their surroundings. “Tha’s Grawp, my brother.” 

“Brother? Your Mum had a child with another giant?” She asked and he nodded. Ron could only look at Grawp in horror. “Is he the reason why you always have those bruises and cuts?” 

“Grawp didn’ mean to.” Hagrid said. “He jus’ needs ter be trained some more-” 

“Hagrid~” Cora sighed again. 

“You an’ Harry an’ Ron an’ Hermione are the only ones who I could trust with Grawpy.” Hagrid said weakly. “Especially if I get sacked-” 

“You’re not getting sacked. I’m not going to let them.” Cora said, reminding him that she has some sort of power over the school administration. 

“Jus’ jus’ in case.” He said. “Cora, please?” 

She exhaled loudly. “We’ll help you. Don’t worry, Hagrid. We will.” It’s not like she can say no to Hagrid, he is one of her dearest friends. 

Harry nodded behind her and Ron was still staring at Grawp. 

They only have a few weeks until school ends, but why does it feel like this is only the start of the mad things that Cora would experience? 

…..

The only indication of the dark clouds above the Scottish Highlands was the absence of the moonlight. It was the last Tuesday of May and Cora silently ambled inside the old, decrepit, house. 

She stopped walking when she heard stealthy footsteps approaching her. 

“You do realise you can’t sneak up on me?” She asked no one in particular. 

There was a movement behind her. It sounded as if someone was removing something from their head. 

“I wanted to try our new product tonight.” He said showing her a pointy hat. “Invisibility hat. I thought I made a really good batch.” 

“You did.” Cora grinned as she stepped closer to him. “I’m just really good at sensing people around me.” 

It's been a new development for Cora. She only found out about a few weeks ago. It's possibly caused by her strong Legilimens magic. She could practice Legilimens if she wanted to, but she doesn't feel comfortable invading someone else’s mind. However, her natural talents sometimes come out on their own. She can always tell if another human is near her and she could sense how many people are in a room. 

“I haven’t had a proper greeting yet.” He said. 

She rolled her eyes but moved to give him a deep kiss. He responded passionately and pulled her closer to him. She was breathless when they broke away from each other and when she glanced at him, he was panting and his lips were a bit swollen. 

“Wow.” George said breathlessly. 

“Hi.” Cora grinned and pulled him to a corner. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked when they reached the part of the house where she left the small mahogany box last summer. 

“Excited.” She answered. 

It was finally the night of the electrical storm- the night of her first animagus transformation. She had hoped to have her parents and Remus there as well, but ultimately decided that it was too dangerous for them to be out of Grimmauld Place. 

“Cordelia.” The house creaked as footsteps approached them. “Weasley.” McGonagall, who had just arrived greeted him. 

“Professor!” George beamed. “It’s great to see you! I hope that the students aren’t giving you too much of a pain. We’ve had at least a hundred orders this week alone.” 

“I never thought that I would say this, but your products are actually helping me.” McGonagall answered. 

“Awwweee, Professor!” He gushed. 

She shook her head and walked towards the window. She glanced outside and turned to Cora. “Are you ready, Cordelia?” 

Cora kneeled at the box and retrieved the aged potion. The liquid in the phial was the perfect shade of blood-red. 

“Yes, Professor.” She nodded, then looked towards George, who stepped away from her. He was betting that she’d be a large animal, possibly a lioness, so he should give her space. 

“Now.” McGonagall said at the first strike of lightning. 

Cora placed her wand over her heart and chanted. “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” Then, she opened the phial and drank the potion. 

She felt an intense and fiery pain flow through her nerves, it was as if her whole body was being torn apart and fixed back together. She heard a hard crack of bone and George calling her name, with McGonagall warning him to move away. 

She wailed in pain as both her heartbeats quickened. Then, she saw it, the image of her animal form. It suddenly made sense that their kind seemed to gravitate towards her when ventures around the grounds. 

_‘You must show no fear.’_

She saw a writing in her head. There was a loud pop before she spread her arms and it slowly transformed into wings, her mouth elongated into a beak, and her skin transformed into shiny black feathers. 

George watched as she grew smaller until she was a little above three feet. Her wings were still spread and he was able to estimate its span to about six feet. He looked up to see that her stormy grey irises were retained in her animagus form. 

“Cora?” He asked and she started to caw and flap her wings. 

There was a loud rustling outside and a series of caws were heard. 

“That certainly wouldn’t improve the reputation of this place.” George commented as dozens of black birds started to circle the Shrieking Shack. “She is a crow, then.” He said in awe. 

“Yes, Weasley.” McGonagall said proudly. “It appears that Cordelia’s animagus form is a gigantic crow.” 


End file.
